The 1214th Fairytale: The Last Ever After
by sehunese
Summary: Kai dan Kyungsoo tak bisa mengelak kenyataan untuk melawan Soojung dan Sang Guru. Takdir menuntun alur dongeng mereka pada perang segalanya; Baik dan Jahat, masing-masing berjuang demi sebuah akhir. [Remake Story (AU) Part III - KaiSoo slight KaiStal - GS]
1. Intro

IN THE FOREST PRIMEVAL

A SCHOOL FOR GOOD AND EVIL

TWO TOWERS LIKE TWIN HEADS

ONE FOR THE PURE

ONE FOR THE WICKED

TRY TO ESCAPE YOU'LL ALWAYS FAIL

'CAUSE THE ONLY WAY OUT IS

THROUGH A FAIRYTALE

.

.

.

.

.

 **CAST** :

Do Kyungsoo (GS, as Agatha)

Jung Soojung (as Sophie)

Kim Jongin (as Tedros)

Choi Seunghyun (as School Master)

Kang Seulgi (as Beatrix)

Amber Liu (as Hester)

Song Qian/Victoria (as Anadil)

Park Sunyoung/Luna (as Dot)

Byun Baekhyun (GS, as Kiko)

Lu Han (GS, as Ava)

Oh Sehun (as Chaddick)

Song Mino (as Aric)

Jung Yunho (as Stefan, Sophie's dad)

Im Yoona (as Vanessa, Sophie's mom)

Jung Sooyeon/Jessica (as Callis, Agatha's mom)

Hwang Miyoung/Tiffany (as Guinevere, Tedros' mom)

Choi Siwon (as Lancelot)

Clarissa Dovey (OC, as Prof. Dovey)

Kwon Yuri (as Lady Lesso)

Lee Sunkyu/Sunny (as Princess Uma)

Prof. Ahn (OC, as Prof. Anemone)

Prof. Jung (OC, as Prof. Espada)

Prof. Moon (OC, as Prof. Manley)

Prof. Shim (OC, as Prof. Sheeks)

Yuba (OC, as the gnome)

Castor & Pollux (OC, as a dog with two heads)

(Tambahan cast akan diupdate seiring berjalannya chapter. Jika ada cast yang tidak tercantum di sini, berarti hanya peran tambahan.)

 **GENRE:**

AU, Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Slice of Life, School-life

 **WARNING:**

 _Gender-switch (GS)_ untuk beberapa cast, so DLDR.

 **Author's Note:**

 _I do not own the story_.

Ini _remake_ dari novel "The School for Good and Evil: The Last Ever After" karya Soman Chainani.

Kalimat dan paragrafnya (dari awal hingga akhir) juga tidak 100% sama.

Buku ketiga ini akan terdiri dari 3 parts. Happy Reading! : )


	2. ㅡ PART I ㅡ

**PART I**

 _ **When the Evil's queen still vying for Good's throne...**_

* * *

.

.

.

 _I want to breathe, I hate this night_

 _I want to wake up, I hate this dream_

 _It's dangerous, how wrecked I am?_

 _Save me because I can't get a grip on myself_

 _Listen to my heartbeat_

 _It calls you whenever it wants to_

 _I knew that your salvation is a part of my life_

 _And the only helping hand that'll embrace my pain_

 _Thank you for letting me be me_

 _For giving me wings_

 _For helping me fly_

 _For straightening me out_

 _For waking me from being suffocated_

 _Thank you, for being 'us'_

 _Give me your hand and save me_

 _I need your love before I fall_

 _Don't wanna be lonely_

 _Just wanna be yours_

 **( BTS – Save Me )**

.

.

.

* * *

Trailer Book 1:

youtube com/watch?v=eqnU3ZqvL1k

Trailer Book 2:

youtube com/watch?v=EDHTWDnwBbU

Trailer Book 3:

youtube com/watch?v=7kcf5HorcpQ

.

( _ganti spasi dengan titik_ )


	3. The Master and The Queen

**1**

 **SANG GURU DAN SANG RATU**

.

.

.

Wajar saja meragukan cinta sejatimu kalau kau tak tahu pasti apakah dia masih muda atau sudah tua.

 _Dia benar-benar masih muda,_ pikir Soojung sambil memperhatikan pemuda kurus bertelanjang dada yang sedang memandang ke luar jendela, bermandikan cahaya matahari yang redup. Soojung meneliti kulit putih mulus dan celana hitam ketat pemuda itu, rambut jabriknya yang tebal sewarna salju, urat-urat menonjol pada lengannya, matanya sebiru sungai es.

Dia terlihat berusia 16 tahun, tak sehari pun lebih tua. Namun di dalam sosok asing tampan ini tersimpan jiwa yang lebih tua dari 16 tahun−jauh, _jauh_ lebih tua. Selama tiga minggu terakhir, Soojung menolak cincin darinya. Bagaimana dia bisa terikat pada pemuda dengan Sang Guru di dalam diri pemuda itu?

Meski demikian, semakin Soojung memperhatikan si pemuda, semakin dia tidak melihat Sang Guru. Soojung hanya melihat anak muda segar nan lembut yang meminangnya, dengan tulang pipi tajam dan bibir penuh−lebih tampan dari sang pangeran, lebih berkuasa dari sang pangeran; dan tidak seperti Si Pangeran Kau-Tahu-Siapa, pemuda ini _miliknya_.

Soojung memerah, teringat betapa dia sebatang kara di dunia ini. Semua orang sudah meninggalkannya. Setiap usaha mati-matian untuk menjadi Baik dibalas dengan pengkhianatan. Dia tidak punya keluarga, teman, bahkan masa depan. Kini pemuda menawan di hadapannya adalah harapan cinta terakhirnya. Rasa panik membakar seluruh otot tubuhnya dan membuat kerongkongannya kering. Sekarang sudah tidak ada pilihan lain.

Soojung menelan ludah dan perlahan mendekatinya.

 _Lihat dia. Dia tidak lebih tua dari diriku_ , dia menenangkan dirinya sendiri. _Pemuda impianku_. Jemari Soojung bergerak meraih punggung telanjang pemuda itu−dan tiba-tiba mematung saat melangkah lebih dekat. _Dia bangkit dari kematian berkat sihir,_ pikirnya sambil menarik kembali tangannya. _Tapi berapa lama sihirnya bisa bertahan?_

"Kau mempertanyakan hal yang keliru," suara lembut nan berat terdengar. "Sihir tidak dipengaruhi waktu."

Soojung mendongak. Pemuda itu tidak sedang melihat ke arahnya, dia tetap fokus pada matahari yang pucat, nyaris tak kuat menembus kabut pagi. "Sejak kapan kau bisa membaca pikiranku?" tanyanya, terkesima.

"Aku tidak perlu mendengar atau membaca pikiran untuk bisa menebak cara berpikir seorang Pembaca," jawab si pemuda.

Berbalut jubah hitam, Soojung berdiri di samping pemuda itu. Dia bisa merasakan dinginnya kulit pucat anak laki-laki itu walau lengan mereka tak bersentuhan. Dia teringat kulit kecokelatan Kai yang selalu berkeringat, hangat bagai beruang. Rasa panas memenuhi tubuhnya−kemarahan dan penyesalan, atau sesuatu di antara keduanya. Soojung memaksakan diri lebih mendekati pemuda itu, lengannya bersentuhan dengan dada pucat si pemuda.

Dia tetap tak menoleh pada Soojung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Soojung.

"Matahari. Setiap hari sinarnya semakin lemah dari hari sebelumnya," jawabnya sambil menatap sinar redup di antara kabut.

"Andai kau juga punya kekuatan untuk membuat matahari bersinar lebih terang," gumam Soojung.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecut.

Soojung mematung, teringat bahwa tidak seperti mantan sahabatnya yang Baik, pendampingnya yang baru ini tidak Baik dan tidak pula ramah. Dia cepat-cepat kembali memandang ke luar jendela, menggigil karena dingin yang merambah tulang. "Ya ampun, sinar matahari kan memang redup di musim dingin. Tidak perlu penyihir untuk tahu itu."

"Mungkin Pembaca juga bisa menjelaskan ini," balas si pemuda sambil melenggang ke meja batu putih di sudut, tempat sebuah pena panjang runcing berbentuk seperti jarum rajut, melayang di atas buku dongeng yang terbuka. Soojung menoleh ke buku itu, menengok warna-warna pada halaman terakhir: lukisan dirinya berciuman dengan Sang Guru yang berubah menjadi muda, sementara sahabatnya menghilang pulang bersama seorang pangeran.

TAMAT.

" _Tiga minggu_ sejak Storian menulis Akhir Bahagia kita," kata pemuda itu, "dalam hitungan hari, harusnya sekarang Storian sudah memulai dongeng baru dengan cinta di pihak Kejahatan. Cinta yang akan menghancurkan Kebaikan melalui dongeng demi dongeng. Cinta yang mengubah pena itu jadi senjata Kejahatan, bukannya kutukan." Matanya menyipit serupa goresan. "Tapi kenyataannya Storian membuka kembali buku yang sudah tertutup dan _diam_ di situ, melayang di atas 'Tamat' seperti panggung sandiwara yang tirainya tak bisa _menutup_."

Soojung tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kai dan Kyungsoo pada halaman itu, berpelukan penuh cinta selagi mereka dikelilingi pendar keemasan dan menghilang. Perut Soojung tegang, wajahnya merah padam. "Nih," ujarnya serak, menutup buku itu keras-keras, lalu menjejalkan buku dongeng bersampul merah ceri itu di antara _Si Cantik dan Si Buruk Rupa, Cinderella, Si Tudung Merah, Rapunzel, Putri Salju,_ dan dongeng-dongeng lain yang sudah ditulis Storian hingga tuntas. Debar jantungnya melambat. "Tirainya sudah ditutup."

Tiba-tiba buku itu bergerak-gerak melepaskan diri dari rak dan menyambar wajah Soojung, membuat gadis itu terbentur ke dinding, lalu terbang ke atas meja batu, kembali membuka halaman terakhirnya. Storian yang tajam berkilauan di atasnya.

"Ini bukan kebetulan," kata pemuda itu seraya melangkah ke arah Soojung yang mengusap-usap pipi nyerinya. "Storian menjaga dunia kita tetap _hidup_ dengan membuat kisah-kisah baru, dan sekarang pena itu tampaknya enggan beralih dari kisah _kalian_. Selama Storian tidak memulai kisah _baru_ , matahari sekarat hari demi hari, sampai Hutan menjadi gelap dan akan Tamat bagi kita semua."

Soojung menatap pemuda itu, tubuhnya membentuk siluet akibat cahaya redup. "T-tapi... apa yang ditunggu pena itu?"

Pemuda itu mendekat dan menyentuh leher Soojung, jemarinya terasa beku pada kulit putih lembut si pirang. Gadis itu menarik diri, mendesak rak buku. Si pemuda tersenyum dan tambah mendekat, menghalangi sinar matahari. "Kurasa ada yang ragu apakah dia benar-benar berkomitmen pada Kejahatan. Ada yang ragu apakah sahabat dan pangerannya memang harus pergi selamanya."

Perlahan Soojung mengangkat kepalanya ke arah bayangan hitam itu.

" _Kau_ yang ragu," tunjuk Sang Guru.

Soojung menunduk, melihat cincin emas di telapak tangan dingin pemuda itu beserta pantulan wajahnya yang ketakutan di sana.

* * *

Tiga minggu sebelumnya, ciuman Soojung mengembalikan kemudaan Sang Guru sekaligus melenyapkan sahabatnya kembali pulang. Selama beberapa saat, dia merasa lega atas kemenangannya sementara Kyungsoo menghilang bersama Kai.

Sahabatnya memang telah memilih seorang pangeran ketimbang dirinya, tapi di Jangho tidak ada pangeran. Kyungsoo akan mati sebagai gadis biasa bersama anak laki-laki biasa, sementara Soojung akan bersenang-senang dalam Kebahagiaan Abadi di tempat yang sulit dijangkau. Berselimut pelukan cinta sejatinya sembari melayang ke menara perak setinggi langit, Soojung begitu menantikan rasa bahagia. Dia akan mendapatkan akhir kisahnya sendiri, memenangkan hal itu seharusnya berarti kebahagiaan.

Tapi saat mereka mendarat di kamar batu Sang Guru yang suram, Soojung mulai gemetar. Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada. Dia sudah pergi membawa pemuda yang setahap demi setahap Soojung kenal lebih dekat dalam sosok berlainan: ketika Soojung seorang perempuan, ketika dia menjadi laki-laki, saat pemuda itu cinta sejatinya, saat dia hanya teman. Kyungsoo sudah mendapatkan Kai, satu-satunya pemuda yang benar-benar dikenal Soojung; Kai mendapatkan Kyungsoo, satu-satunya orang yang tak pernah dia kira akan selalu bersamanya. Sementara itu, Soojung mendapatkan pemuda tampan yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya, kecuali tentang kejahatannya yang gelap dan kelam. Saat Sang Guru mendekatinya dengan senyum canggung, masih muda bak seorang pangeran, Soojung yakin dia telah membuat kesalahan.

Namun sudah terlambat. Melalui jendela, Soojung melihat percik-percik cahaya yang ditinggalkan Kyungsoo, kedua kastel membusuk hitam menjijikkan, para siswa dan siswi beradu dalam perang sengit, guru-guru melemparkan mantra pada para murid dan sesamanya. Terkesima, dia berbalik pada Sang Guru−berwujud anak laki-laki berambut serupa es yang sedang berlutut satu kaki di hadapannya, dengan cincin di tangan yang terulur padanya. "Terimalah," katanya, "maka perang akan berhenti." Tidak ada lagi Kebaikan melawan Kejahatan. Tidak ada lagi Laki-laki melawan Perempuan. Hanya ada Kejahatan tak terkalahkan: Sang Guru dan ratunya. "Terimalah cincin ini," kata pemuda itu, "maka kau akan mendapatkan akhir bahagiamu."

Soojung tak menerimanya.

Sang Guru meninggalkannya sendirian di menara, menyegel jendela agar Soojung tidak kabur. Setiap pagi pukul sepuluh, dia datang dan kembali meminang Soojung. Tubuh mudanya yang pucat berganti-ganti pakaian−suatu hari memakai kemeja berenda, hari berikutnya tunik longgar, rompi ketat, atau kerah renda−dan rambutnya yang seputih awan pun berubah-ubah, entah klimis, acak-acakan, jabrik, atau keriting. Dia juga membawa hadiah-hadiah: gaun mewah berhias permata, buket-buket bunga menawan, parfum lavender, botol-botol krim dan sabun, juga herbal; selalu tahu keinginan Soojung selanjutnya. Tetap saja Soojung selalu menggeleng dan Sang Guru akan meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata pun, murung layaknya anak remaja yang dongkol.

Soojung tetap di sana, terjebak dalam kamar pemuda itu sendirian, ditemani perpustakaan dongeng, beserta topeng dan jubah perak lama Sang Guru yang ditelantarkan bagai barang-barang peninggalan yang sudah tak terpakai. Makanan akan muncul secara ajaib tiga kali sehari segera saat Soojung merasa lapar, dan menyajikan apapun yang diinginkannya dalam porsi yang sangat pas di atas piring yang terbuat dari tulang; sayuran kukus, buah kukus, jajangmyeon, ramen, kadang semangkuk bibimbap, bulgogi dan kacang polong (dia masih belum bisa menghilangkan selera makan waktu bertubuh laki-laki). Saat malam tiba, tempat tidur raksasa akan muncul di kamar, dengan seprai beledu merah tua sewarna darah dan kanope berenda putih. Awalnya Soojung tidak bisa tidur, ngeri kalau-kalau pemuda itu datang dalam gelap. Tapi Sang Guru tak pernah kembali sebelum pagi datang untuk mengulang ritual lamaran dan penolakan tanpa suara.

Pada minggu kedua, Soojung mulai bertanya-tanya tentang nasib sekolah. Apakah penolakannya memperparah perang antarmurid? Adakah yang mati (lagi) gara-gara dia? Soojung coba menanyakan kabar teman-temannya−Amber, Luna, dan Victoria−tapi Sang Guru tak menjawab, seolah cincin itu adalah syarat untuk melangkah ke depan.

* * *

Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya Sang Guru bicara sejak membawa Soojung kemari. Ketika berdiri di sisi pemuda itu dan disinari matahari yang sekarat, Soojung tidak melihat ada jalan untuk menunda lagi tanpa konsekuensi. Sudah saatnya menutup akhir kisah bersama Sang Guru atau ikut mati pelan-pelan. Cincin emas itu berkilau lebih terang di tangan Sang Guru, menjanjikan kehidupan baru. Soojung mendongak ke arah pemuda yang bertelanjang dada itu, berdoa supaya bisa melihat alasan untuk menerimanya−tapi yang dilihatnya hanyalah sosok asing. "Tidak bisa," desahnya, tubuhnya ambruk ke rak buku. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirimu."

Sang Guru menatap Soojung lebih tajam, rahang perseginya menegang, dikembalikannya cincin itu ke saku celana. "Kau mau tahu apa?"

"Pertama, namamu," kata Soojung. "Kalau aku memilih di sini bersamamu, aku pasti perlu menyebut namamu."

"Para guru memanggilku 'Tuan'."

"Aku tidak akan memanggilmu 'Tuan'," respon Soojung.

Sang Guru mengertakkan gigi dan hampir membalas, tapi Soojung menimpali.

"Tanpaku, Ketidakbahagiaan Abadimu tidak ada," desak si gadis, nada suaranya meninggi. "Kau cuma seorang cowok−dengan tubuh keren, jantan, dan tampan−tapi tetap saja, cuma seorang _cowok_. Kau tidak bisa memerintahku. Kau tidak bisa mengancamku supaya mau jadi cinta sejatimu. Aku tidak peduli kalau kau menawan, kaya, atau berkuasa. Kai punya semua itu dan la-la-la, tidak berakhir baik juga, kan? Aku berhak mendapatkan orang yang bisa membuatku bahagia. Sebahagia Kyungsoo, paling tidak. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak harus memanggil Kai dengan sebutan 'Pangeran' selama hidupnya, kan? Karena Kai punya nama, sama seperti semua cowok di dunia ini, begitu juga kau−dan aku akan memanggilmu dengan nama itu kalau kau harap aku benar-benar mau memberimu kesempatan."

Sang Guru memerah padam, tapi napas Soojung semakin menggebu. "Ya, benar. _Aku_ yang pegang kendali sekarang. Mungkin kau memang Tuan di sekolah neraka ini, tapi kau bukan dan tidak akan pernah jadi Tuanku. Kau sendiri yang bilang: Storian tidak akan memulai kisah baru karena menunggukeputusan _ku_ , bukan kau. _Aku_ yang memilih apakau aku mau menerima cincinmu, _aku_ yang memilih akhir kisah ini, dan _aku_ yang memilih apakah dunia ini hidup atau mati."

Sang Guru melotot, urat-urat nadi di lehernya yang seputih hantu berdenyut. Dia menggigit bibir begitu keras sampai-sampai Soojung mengira dia akan melahapnya. Gadis itu mundur ketakutan, namun ternyata Sang Guru berpaling, kemarahannya surut. Dia terdiam cukup lama, tangannya terkepal erat dan sedikit bergetar.

"Seunghyun," gumamnya. "Namaku Choi Seunghyun, tapi Storian akan menulis Rafal sebagai namaku di buku dongeng kalian. Sama seperti namamu yang menjadi Krystal, nama Kyungsoo yang menjadi Dyo. Dan _uh_ , sebenarnya nama asli Si Pangeran Payah itu juga bukan Kai."

 _Seunghyun_ , pikir Soojung, takjub. Dia tidak mendengar kalimat lanjutan yang dilontarkan Seunghyun setelah kata itu. Dalam sekejap Soojung seperti baru mengenalnya: kulitnya yang seputih susu, kilatan gejolak muda di matanya, busungan dadanya, semua serasi dengan namanya yang terdengar muda. _Seunghyun._ Kenapa nama bisa menyuguhkan sebuah kisah yang kita yakini?

Tiba-tiba Soojung merasakan keinginan dan dorongan untuk menyentuh pemuda itu−sampai dia ingat apa arti bila memilihnya. Pemuda ini orang yang membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri atas nama Kejahatan dan percaya Soojung pun mampu melakukan hal yang sama.

Soojung menahan diri. "Siapa nama kakakmu?" tanyanya.

Pemuda itu menoleh, matanya menyala. "Menurutku itu tidak akan membuatmu mengenalku lebih jauh."

Soojung tidak mendesak. Kemudian dia melihat kabut memudar di belakang Seunghyun, menyibak embun kehijauan di atas dua kastel hitam di kejauhan. Itulah pertama kalinya dalam tiga minggu Seunghyun membuka jendela cukup lama hingga Soojung bisa melihat ke luar lebih jelas. Namun kedua sekolah itu tampak mati suri, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di atap maupun balkon-balkonnya.

"D-di mana orang-orang?" tanya Soojung tergagap, matanya menyipit ke arah Jembatan Separuh Jalan yang sudah tersambung kembali di antara kedua kastel. "Apa yang terjadi pada anak-anak cewek? Waktu itu anak-anak cowok mau membunuh mereka−"

"Seorang ratulah yang berhak menanyakan tentang sekolah yang dipimpinnya," sela Sang Guru. "Dan kau belum jadi ratu."

Soojung berdeham, melihat cincin yang menyembul dari saku celana ketat Sang Guru. "Mm, kenapa kau terus-terusan berganti pakaian? Itu kan... aneh."

Untuk pertama kalinya, pemuda itu tampak kikuk. "Karena kau terus menolak, kupikir berpakaian seperti pangeran yang kau incar bisa melancarkan urusan." Dia menggaruk-garuk perutnya yang berotot. "Lalu aku ingat putra Arthur tidak begitu suka pakai kemeja."

Soojung mendengus, mencoba mengabaikan batang tubuh Sang Guru yang sempurna. "Tak kusangka orang yang begitu berkuasa bisa meragukan dirinya sendiri."

"Kalau aku memang seberkuasa itu, aku pasti bisa membuatmu mencintaiku," ujar Sang Guru sambil melotot.

Soojung mendengar kekesalan di suara si pemuda dan sejenak bisa melihat di hadapannya hanyalah anak laki-laki biasa yang jatuh cinta dan mendambakan gadis yang tak bisa dimilikinya dengan mudah. "Tak seorangpun bisa membuat orang lain mencintainya," balas Soojung. "Aku sudah belajar tentang hal itu dengan cara yang lebih pedih dibanding siapapun. Lagipula, kalaupun kau _bisa_ membuatku mencintaimu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mencintaiku dengan tulus. Kau tidak bisa mencintai apapun. Tidak kalau Kejahatan yang kau pilih. Itulah sebabnya hyungmu mati."

"Tapi aku bisa hidup karena ciuman cinta sejati," bantahnya.

"Waktu itu kau mengelabuiku−"

"Dan waktu itu kau tidak melepaskan pelukanmu sama sekali."

Soojung memucat. "Aku _tidak_ pernah menciummu sepenuh hati!"

"Oh ya?" Dia menatap wajah Soojung yang terkejut, lalu tersenyum mengejek. "Supaya aku bisa hidup kembali, supaya aku bisa kembali muda, ciuman itu harus dari _kedua_ pihak, bukan?"

Soojung tidak menjawab, kebenaran memadamkan perlawanannya. Sama seperti waktu Kyungsoo punya kesempatan meraih tangan Kai sebelum menghilang, Soojung juga punya kesempatan untuk mengirim Sang Guru kembali ke liang kuburnya. Namun di sinilah mereka, sama-sama menawan dan muda, korban dari sebuah ciuman yang terus disangkalnya.

Ketika dia sadar _siapa_ yang sedang diciumnya, mengapa dia tetap memeluk Sang Guru subuh itu? Soojung bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sambil menatap pemuda bak porselen itu, Soojung memikirkan apa saja yang telah dilakukan si pemuda demi mendapatkan dirinya; melintasi kematian dan waktu, keyakinan yang tak terpatahkan bahwa dia bisa membuat Soojung bahagia, lebih dari semua keluarga, sahabat, juga pangeran. Dia melakukan itu semua saat tidak ada yang menginginkan Soojung. Dia memercayai Soojung saat yang lainnya tidak.

Suara Soojung tertahan di tenggorokannya. "Kenapa kau begitu menginginkanku?" tanyanya serak.

Seunghyun menatap Soojung, ketegangan di rahangnya mengendur, bibirnya membuka celah. Untuk sesaat, Soojung merasa pemuda itu terlihat seperti Kai saat melepaskan pertahanannya−anak laki-laki tersesat yang berpura-pura dewasa. "Karena pada dulu kala, aku sama sepertimu," jawabnya lembut.

Seunghyun mengerjap-ngerjap cepat, jatuh dalam kenangan. "Aku sudah berusaha menyayangi hyungku. Aku berusaha lari dari takdirku. Aku bahkan menyangka sudah menemukannya−" Dia terdiam. "Tapi itu malah membawaku pada kepedihan yang lebih parah, lebih Jahat. Setiap kali kau mencari cinta, akhirnya selalu sama. Eommamu, appamu, sahabatmu, pangeranmu. Semakin kau mengincar cahaya itu, semakin kau menjumpai kegelapan. Dan tetap saja kau meragukan tempatmu di Kejahatan."

Soojung menegang saat Seunghyun perlahan mengangkat dagunya. "Selama ribuan tahun, Kebaikan selalu menunjukkan pada kita apa itu cinta. Kau dan aku sama-sama sudah mencoba mencintai dengan cara mereka, tapi akhirnya menderita. Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata ada cinta dalam bentuk lain? Cinta yang lebih gelap, yang bisa mengubah kepedihan jadi kekuatan. Cinta yang cuma bisa dimengerti oleh dua orang yang terlibat di dalamnya." Senghyun menelan ludah, mengalihkan mata birunya pada lantai. "Itulah alasan kau mempertahankan ciumanmu, Soojung. Karena aku bisa melihat siapa kau sebenarnya dan mencintaimu saat yang lain tidak mampu melakukannya. Karena apa yang kita korbankan melebihi apa yang bisa dipahami oleh kaum Kebaikan. Tidak masalah kalau bagi mereka ini bukan cinta. Yang penting kita tahu ini cinta, seperti kita juga tahu duri adalah bagian dari mawar, sama seperti daun dan bunganya." Seunghyun mendekat, bibirnya menyentuh telinga Soojung. "Akulah cerminan jiwamu, Soojung. Mencintaiku sama saja mencintai dirimu sendiri," bisiknya. Dia mengangkat tangan Soojung ke bibirnya lalu mencium gadis itu layaknya pangeran, sebelum akhirnya dia lepaskan pelan-pelan.

Hati Soojung terasa begitu pedih sampai-sampai dia kira Seunghyun telah mencabutnya. Seumur hidup, belum pernah dia merasa begitu ditelanjangi; dirapatkanya jubah hitamnya. Perlahan, dia menatap wajah simetris Seunghyun yang mencolok. Rasa aman dan hangat sekaligus aneh membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya, Soojung merasa bernapas kembali. Seunghyun, pemuda berjiwa kelam itu memahaminya. Di dalam matanya yang serupa batu nilam, tiba-tiba Soojung melihat seberapa jauh yang telah dilaluinya. Soojung menggeleng, gemetar. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu pasti apa kau benar-benar masih muda."

Seunghyun tersenyum padanya. "Kalau kau belajar dari kisah dongengmu sendiri, kau tahu semuanya sesuai apa yang kau lihat."

Soojung mengerutkan dahi. "Aku tidak mengerti−" ucapannya terhenti. Jauh di dalam dirinya, dia mengerti.

Pemuda itu berpaling dan memandang matahari di luar jendela, lemah dan kabur di atas sekolahnya. Soojung pun tahu waktu tanya-jawab sudah habis. Saat Seunghyun menyelipkan tangan ke saku, Soojung merasa seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, seolah terseret air terjun dan tak bisa menghindar lagi.

"Apa kita akan sebahagia Kai dan Kyungsoo?" desak Soojung, suaranya pecah.

"Kau harus yakin dengan kisahmu sendiri, Soojung. Kisahmu sampai pada akhir karena suatu sebab." Dia menoleh. "Dan sekarang waktunya kau percaya."

Soojung melihat lingkaran emas di tangan Seunghyun, napasnya menggebu. Dengan ngeri, Soojung mendorong pemuda itu. Seunghyun berusaha meraih Soojung, tapi gadis itu mendesaknya ke dinding, telapak tangannya mengunci dada Seunghyun yang dingin. Pemuda itu diam saja saat tangan Soojung menelusuri tulang dadanya dengan mata liar dan napas terengah.

Soojung tak tahu apa yang dicarinya sampai dia merasakan sesuatu di balik jemarinya, dan terpaku. Tangannya terangkat dan jatuh di dada Seunghyun, terangkat dan jatuh lagi, jantung Seunghyun berdetak di sela-sela itu. Perlahan Soojung mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya, menenggak detaknya yang kuat dan penuh harap, tak berbeda dengan detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Seunghyun," bisiknya, berharap anak laki-laki itu benar-benar hidup.

Jemari Seunghyun mengelus wajah Soojung dan untuk pertama kalinya, Soojung tidak menjauh karena rasa dinginnya. Saat Seunghyun menariknya, Soojung merasa keraguan di dalam dirinya luruh, keyakinan menyingkirkan rasa takutnya. Jubah hitamnya mendesak tubuh putih Seunghyun, seperti dua angsa dalam keseimbangan.

Soojung mengangkat tangan kirinya, menantang sinar matahari, mantap dan yakin. Seunghyun menyematkan cincin ke jari manis Soojung, logam emas hangat itu meluncur di jari lentiknya inci demi inci, hingga akhirnya terpasang dengan pas. Soojung terkesiap, pemuda seputih salju itu tersenyum tanpa melepaskan pandangannya.

Berpelukan, Tuan dan Ratu menoleh ke arah pena ajaib di atas buku dongeng mereka, bersiap mendapatkan restu atas cinta mereka, dan bersiap menyaksikan buku itu tertutup.

Pena itu tak bergerak.

Buku itu tetap terbuka.

Jantung Soojung serasa berhenti. "Apa yang terjadi?" Dia mengikuti mata Seunghyun ke arah matahari merah kekuningan yang kini setingkat lebih gelap.

Wajah Seunghyun mengeras bak topeng. "Ternyata _bukan_ akhir bahagia kita yang diragukan Storian."

.

.

.

 _Everyone's afraid of me_

 _So I'm untouchable man_

 _I'll knock so will you let me in?_

 _Accept me for who I am_

 _Put away your fearful worries_

 _Don't be afraid_

 _Love is the way_

 _In the end, you can't reject me_

 **( EXO – Monster )**

.

.

.

 _Quadruple update!_

 _Go read the next chapter : )_

*) Google 'T.O.P Arena 2016' untuk visualisasi tokoh Sang Guru.

**) Google 'Krystal Red Light' untuk visualisasi tokoh Soojung (bagi yang belum tahu).


	4. After Ever After

**2**

 **SETELAH BAHAGIA SELAMANYA**

.

.

.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku!" bentak Kai, lalu melempar bantal lapuk ke wajah sang putri.

Kyungsoo terbatuk dan melemparkan kembali bantal itu pada Kai, membuat pemuda itu terbentur ke _headboard_ hitam Kyungsoo, sementara bulu-bulu beterbangan menghujaninya. Reaper melompat ke wajah Kai, berusaha memakani bulu-bulu itu.

"Justru aku terlalu banyak tahu, itu masalahnya!" bentak Kyungsoo seraya menyambar perban yang menempel sekadarnya di balik kerah biru sang pangeran.

Kai menepis−Kyungsoo berhasil memegangi lengan Kai lagi sebelum sang pangeran menyambar Reaper dan melemparnya ke kepala Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menunduk, Reaper pun melayang ke kamar mandi, kaki-kakinya yang gundul dan berkerut menggapai-gapai lalu kepalanya mendarat terlebih dulu di kloset. "Kalau kau memang memahamiku, kau pasti tahu aku bisa melakukan semuanya _sendiri_!" ujar Kai marah seraya mengencangkan pita kemejanya.

"Kau melemparku dengan kucing?!" teriak Kyungsoo, seketika beranjak. "Gara-gara aku berusaha menyelamatkanmu dari _gangrene_?"

"Kucing itu setan," desis Kai, menatap Reaper yang berusaha memanjat keluar kloset dan kembali tercebur. "Dan kalau kau benar-benar memahamiku, kau pasti tahu aku _benci_ kucing."

"Pasti kau suka anjing−mulut basah dan biasa-biasa saja, kalau dipikir-pikir mirip sekali denganmu."

Kai melotot. "Aku memang punya tiga anjing yang lucu bernama Monggu, Janggu, dan Jangah. Sudah dua tahun lebih aku tidak bertemu mereka karena sekolah. Dan ugh, kau mulai menyindir hal-hal pribadi cuma karena perban?"

"Sudah tiga minggu dan lukamu tidak membaik," desak Kyungsoo, mengangkat Reaper dan mengeringkannya dengan kain. "Kalau tidak kurawat, bisa jadi−"

"Mungkin kalau di _kuburan_ caranya lain, tapi di tempat asalku, perban bisa menyembuhkan luka."

"Perban yang seperti buatan anak dua tahun?" ejek Kyungsoo.

"Coba saja tertusuk pedangmu sendiri selagi menghilang," sembur Kai. "Kau beruntung aku masih hidup. Terlambat sedetik saja, pedang itu bisa menembus tubuhku dengan sempurna−"

"Kalau terlambat sedetik, aku pasti ingat kera macam apa kau dan kutinggalkan kau di sana."

"Memangnya kau bisa menemukan cowok yang lebih baik dariku di desa jebakan tikus ini?"

"Sekarang ini aku mau saja menukarmu dengan sedikit ruang dan ketenangan−"

"Aku bersedia menukarmu dengan makanan enak dan berendam air hangat!" teriak Kai.

Kyungsoo memelototi Kai, Reaper gemetar dalam pelukannya. Akhirnya sang pangeran menghela napas, terlihat malu. Dia melepas pakaiannya, merentangkan tangan, dan duduk di tempat tidur. "Silakan, Putri."

Sepuluh menit berikutnya, tak satu pun dair mereka membuka mulut selagi Kyungsoo membasuh luka basah sepanjang empat inci di dada pangerannya dengan minyak mawar, _witch hazel_ , dan sedikit taburan _peony_ putih dari keranjang ramuan herbal ibunya. Mengingat bagaimana Kai mendapat luka yang nyaris menusuk jantungnya membuat perut Kyungsoo terasa dingin. Dia pun memaksakan diri kembali memusatkan perhatian pada apa yang dikerjakannya.

Dia tak perlu memikirkannya−teriakan-teriakan mimpi buruk sudah jadi pengingat yang baik. Sang Guru kembali muda, menyeringai pada Kai yang terikat di pohon, matanya berkilat merah sementara dia menusuk... Kyungsoo tak mengerti kenapa Kai tidak mengalami mimpi buruk tentang saat-saat terakhir mereka di sekolah. Mungkin itulah bedanya seorang pangeran dan Pembaca. Bagi seorang anak laki-laki dari Hutan, semua hari yang tidak berakhir dengan kematian adalah hari baik.

Kyungsoo menaburkan kunyit rebus ke atas luka Kai, membuat pemuda itu berjengit sambil mengerang pelan. "Sudah kubilang tidak sembuh-sembuh," gumam Kyungsoo.

Kai mengerang bagai singa dan memalingkan wajah. "Eommamu membenciku. Itu sebabnya dia tidak pernah pulang sebelum kita tidur dan pergi sebelum kita bangun."

"Dia sibuk cari pasien," kata Kyungsoo, mengusapkan bubuk kuning itu ke luka Kai. "Kita harus makan, kan?"

"Lalu kenapa dia meninggalkan keranjang obatnya di sini?"

Tangan Kyungsoo terpaku di dada Kai. Selama ini dia menanyakan hal yang sama pada dirinya sendiri tentang kepergian-kepergian panjang ibunya. Kyungsoo mengusap lebih keras dan sang pangeran pun berjengit.

"Begini, ya. Sekali lagi, dia tidak membencimu."

"Kita sudah tiga minggu terpenjara di rumah ini, Kyung. Aku makan semua makanannya, aku payah bersih-bersih, hampir selalu menyumbat kloset, dan dia terus-terusan melihat kita bertengkar. Kalau sekarang dia tidak membenciku, pasti tidak lama lagi."

"Dia cuma berpikir kehadiranmu memperumit situasi yang sudah rumit."

"Kyungsoo, ada penduduk satu desa yang akan membunuh kita begitu kita terlihat oleh mereka. Itu bukan hal rumit lagi," bantah Kai sambil duduk bertumpu pada lutut. "Dengar ya, kurang dari dua minggu lagi aku akan berumur 17 tahun. Itu artinya aku akan mengambil alih kekuasaan dari dewan appaku di Camelot sebagai raja. Kerajaan itu memang sudah pecah, separuh penduduknya sudah pergi, dan tempat itu hancur lebur, tapi kita akan mengubah itu semua! Di sanalah tempat kita, Kyung. Kenapa kita tidak bisa kembali−"

"Kau tahu alasannya, Kai."

"Benar. Karena kau tidak mau meninggalkan eommamu untuk selamanya. Karena aku tidak punya keluarga lagi dan kau masih punya," katanya sambil memalingkan wajah.

Leher Kyungsoo memerah. "Kai−"

"Kalau appaku masih hidup, aku juga tidak akan meninggalkannya."

Kyungsoo mendekatinya. Kai tetap tidak mau menoleh.

"Kalau Camelot membutuhkanmu, kau harus kembali," ujar Kyungsoo terpaksa.

Pangerannya menghela napas. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Kyungsoo." Dia menarik sehelai benang dari kaus kaki kotornya. "Tetap tidak bisa sekalipun aku mau. Satu-satunya jalan kembali ke Hutan adalah dengan mengucapkan harapan kita bersama-sama."

Kyungsoo menegang. Kai sudah berpikir untuk meninggalkannya? Kyungsoo menelan ludah dan menyentuh lengan Kai. "Aku tidak bisa kembali. Segala hal buruk menimpa kita di Hutan," ujarnya serak dan gelisah. "Waktu itu kita beruntung bisa kabur−"

"Kau sebut ini 'beruntung'?" akhirnya Kai menatap putrinya. "Berapa lama lagi kita bisa bertahan hidup terpenjara di rumah ini? Berapa lama lagi kita jadi tahanan?"

Kyungsoo bertambah tegang. Dia sadar Kai berhak diberi jawaban, tapi dia masih tidak tahu jawabannya. "Tidak penting di mana Kebahagiaan Abadimu berakhir, bukan? Yang penting itu berakhir dengan siapa," katanya, berusaha terdengar penuh harapan. "Pasti ada guru yang pernah bilang begitu."

Kai tidak tersenyum. Kyungsoo beranjak dan menyobek handuk bersih yang tergantung di tiang tempat tidur. Kai kembali merebahkan diri di ranjang, kedua lengannya tergeletak bak cabang kaktus, dan terbenam dalam diam, sementara Kyungsoo membalut luka Kai erat-erat dengan kain.

"Kadang-kadang aku kangen Jisung," kata Kai pelan.

Kyungsoo menatapnya, terkejut. Kai bersemu merah, lalu pura-pura membersihkan kukunya. "Tolol memang, mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukan cowok itu−atau cewek itu−atau apalah. Seharusnya aku membenci cowok−cewek itu maksudku. Tapi anak-anak cowok bisa saling memahami dengan cara yang tidak bisa dimengerti anak-anak cewek. Meski dia bukan benar-benar cowok sekalipun." Kai melihat raut Kyungsoo. "Lupakan saja."

"Kau benar-benar berpikir aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu?" tanya Kyungsoo, terluka.

Kai menahan napas sesaat, seolah menimbang-nimbang lebih baik jujur atau bohong. "Hanya saja... selama dua tahun pertama itu kita mengejar impian untuk bersama, bukannya _benar-benar_ bersama. Aku sempat mengenal Jisung lebih baik dibanding kesempatanku untuk mengenalmu: bergadang lewat jam malam sama-sama, mencuri daging kambing dari Aula Makan, atau hanya sekadar duduk-duduk di atap sambil mengobrol−tahu kan, tentang keluarga kami, apa yang kami takutkan, atau makanan apa saja yang kami sukai. Tidak penting bagaimana akhirnya, sebenarnya... dia teman pertama yang benar-benar mengenalku."

Kai tak sanggup menatap Kyungsoo. "Kau dan aku bahkan tidak sempat berteman. Bahkan kita tidak punya julukan satu sama lain. Dan sekarang, beginilah, tiga minggu terkurung di dalam rumah, tidak ada waktu untuk sendirian, ruang untuk berjalan-jalan, berburu, atau berenang. Lalu tidur, makan, _bernapas_ dengan orang lain yang berkeliaran seperti penjaga, tapi tetap saja kita merasa asing satu sama lain. Aku belum pernah merasa begitu _tua_." Sekilas, ditengoknya wajah Kyungsoo. "Oh, ayolah, kau pasti merasakannya juga. Kita sudah seperti pasangan tua yang _basi_. Setiap hal kecil tentangku yang mengganggumu diperbesar ribuan kali."

Kyungsoo berusaha terlihat mengerti. "Apa yang tidak kau sukai dariku?"

"Oh, jangan mulai permainan ini," sahut Kai kesal sambil berguling menelungkup.

"Aku mau tahu. Apa yang tidak kau sukai dariku?"

Sang pangeran tak menjawab. Kyungsoo memercikan sari kunyit panas ke punggung pemuda itu.

Kai membalikkan tubuhnya dengan marah. "Pertama, kau memperlakukanku seolah aku ini _idiot_."

"Itu tidak benar−"

Kai memberengut. "Kau mau tahu tidak?"

Kyungsoo melipat tangannya.

"Kau memperlakukanku seolah aku ini _idiot_ ," ulang Kai. "Kau pura-pura sibuk setiap kali aku memulai percakapan. Kau bersikap seakan aku mudah melupakan rumah _ku_ , walau seorang putri seharusnya mengikuti pangerannya. Kau gedebak-gedebuk ke sana-kemari di dalam rumah dengan sepatu hitam gendut jelekmu seperti gajah, kau membiarkan lantai basah setelah mandi, kau tidak pernah berusaha _tersenyum_ akhir-akhir ini, dan kalau aku menanyakan apapun yang kau lakukan atau katakan, sikapmu seperti mengatakan bahwa aku sebaiknya tidak usah menentangmu karena kau begitu... begitu..."

"Begitu apa?" Kyungsoo membelalak.

" _Baik_ ," kata Kai, sorot matanya goyah karena tiba-tiba merasa gugup.

"Giliranku," kata Kyungsoo. "Pertama, kau bersikap seolah kau ini tawananku, seakan aku menculikmu dari sahabatmu yang tidak benar-benar _ada_ −"

"Sekarang kau cuma iri saja−"

"Kau membuatku merasa bersalah karena membawamu ke sini, seakan harusnya aku _tidak_ menyelamatkan nyawamu. Kau bersikap seolah kau ini _peka_ dan kesatria, lalu membuat pernyataan semacam 'putri harus mengikuti pangerannya'. Kau impulsif, kau berkeringat terlalu banyak, kau seenaknya saja menyamakan hal-hal yang tidak kau tahu, dan setiap kali kau menubruk sesuatu, kau menyalahkan rumahku dan bukannya dirimu sendiri−"

"Hampir tidak ada ruang untuk berjalan−"

"Kau terbiasa hidup di istana! Lengkap dengan sayap timur dan barat, juga ruang singgasana serta pelayan-pelayan mungil yang cantik," sela Kyungsoo. "Yah, kita tidak sedang berada di istana, wahai bangsawan. Kita berada di kehidupan _nyata_. Pernahkah kau berpikir aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan penuh kekhawatiran memikirkan cara supaya kita tetap aman? Pernahkah kau berpikir mungkin aku sedang berusaha mencari cara untuk membuat akhir bahagia kita _bahagia_? Itulah kenapa aku tidak menghabiskan waktuku dengan tersenyum seperti badut atau berbicara dari hati ke hati sambil minum teh. Tentu saja tidak, karena kau adalah Kai dari Camelot, pemuda paling tampan di Hutan dan−astaga, jangan sampai dia merasa _tua_ sebelum jadi raja."

Kai tersenyum menyebalkan. "Aku setampan itu, ya?"

"Aku bahkan lebih bisa menoleransi Soojung daripada kau!" seru Kyungsoo sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. "Padahal dia sudah mencoba membunuhku! _Dua kali_!"

"Ya sudah, pergi sana ke Hutan dan cari Soojung-mu itu!" balas Kai.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pergi dan cari Jisung-mu itu!" hardik Kyungsoo.

Lalu perlahan keduanya terdiam malu, menyadari mereka membicarakan orang yang sama.

Kai bergeser ke samping sang putri dan memeluk pinggangnya. Kyungsoo menyerah dalam pelukannya yang erat dan hangat, berusaha menahan tangis.

"Kenapa kita jadi begini?" bisik Kyungsoo.

* * *

Ketika Kyungsoo menyelamatkan Kai dari tikaman Sang Guru, dia mengira telah mendapatkan jalan keluar dari dongengnya. Dia lolos dari maut, menyelamatkan pangerannya, dan meninggalkan Hutan, sementara sahabatnya yang pembohong dan pengkhianat tertinggal di dalamnya. Sembari berpegangan erat pada cinta sejatinya, dikelilingi cahaya putih antara kedua dunia, Kyungsoo menghela napas lega menyambut Kebahagiaan Abadi. Akhirnya dia mendapatkan Kai; Kai yang mencintainya seperti dia mencintai Kai, Kai yang ciumannya akan dia rasakan, Kai yang akan membuatnya bahagia selamanya−

Wajah Kyungsoo mendarat keras di lumpur.

Kebingungan, dia membuka mata dalam kegelapan yang pekat, tubuhnya menimpa tubuh pangerannya di kuburan Jangho yang bersalju. Dalam sekejap, dia ingat apa saja yang sudah ditinggalkannya di desa kecil ini: janjinya pada Yunho untuk membawa putrinya pulang dengan selamat, para Sesepuh yang mengancam akan membunuhnya, cerita-cerita tentang para penyihir dibakar habis di alun-alun... _Tenang. Inilah akhir bahagia kami,_ dia menenangkan diri, mengatur napasnya yang terengah. _Tidak akan terjadi hal buruk lagi._

Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata dan melihat atap miring di puncak bukit yang berselimut salju, bentuknya seperti topi penyihir. Hatinya riang memikirkan dirinya sudah pulang dengan selamat, sebentar lagi akan menjumpai wajah ibunya yang bahagia. Dia melirik pangerannya sambil tersenyum nakal. _Kalau eomma gak keburu jantungan._

"Kai, bangun," bisiknya. Kai tetap tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukannya, mengenakan jubah Uji merah-hitamnya. Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar datang dari beberapa ekor gagak yang mematuki cacing tanah dan keretak obor yang menyala lemah di atas pintu pagar. Dia mencengkeram kerah jubah sang pangeran untuk membangunkannya, tapi lengannya malah dibasahi sesuatu yang hangat dan lengket. Perlahan Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya di bawah sinar obor.

Darah.

Dia berlari panik di antara batu-batu kuburan dan rumput-rumput liar yang tajam, sepatu gendutnya berkerasak menginjak tumpukan salju, hingga akhirna melihat rumah di hadapannya tidak diterangi lilin yang biasanya mereka nyalakan di teras. Kyungsoo memutar gagang pintu pelan-pelan, tapi engselnya berkeriut dan sesosok tubuh melompat dari tempat tidur, selimut tersangkut di kepalanya seperti hantu yang kikuk.

Akhirnya kepala Sooyeon menyembul, mata cokelatnya melotot dan mengerjap-ngerjap. Selama beberapa saat, pucat di wajahnya mulai luruh karena bahagia dipertemukan kembali dengan putrinya yang sudah lama pergi. Lalu dia melihat kepanikan di wajah Kyungsoo dan kembali memucat.

"A-apa ada yang m-melihatmu?" Sooyeon tergagap. Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ibunya tersenyum lega dan kembali memeluknya, hingga menyadari raut anaknya tidak berubah. Sooyeon terpaku, senyumnya sirna. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Sooyeon terkesiap.

Mereka terhuyung menuruni Bukit Kuburan. Sooyeon mengenakan gaun tidur hitam longgarnya, Kyungsoo menunjukkan jalan menuju Kai.

Sambil berjalan melawan salju, mereka mengangkat Kai ke rumah, masing-masing memegangi lengan sang pangeran. Kyungsoo melirik ibunya yang semakin terlihat pucat, menunggunya menolak setelah melihat seorang pangeran yang nyata. Namun pupil mata Sooyeon tetap terkunci pada desa yang gelap di bawah sana. Kyungsoo tidak sempat menanyakan sebabnya. Saat ini, menyelamatkan Kai adalah satu-satunya hal terpenting.

Segera setelah mereka menarik sang pangeran masuk ke rumah, Sooyeon membaringkan Kai di karpet dan merobek pakaiannya yang basah sementara Kyungsoo menyalakan perapian. Sang pangeran pingsan dan bertabur duri-duri tanaman. Saat berbalik, Kyungsoo nyaris ikut pingsan. Luka tusukan pedang di dada Kai begitu dalam hingga Kyungsoo hampir bisa melihat otot jantung sang pangeran yang berdetak.

Air mata Kyungsoo merebak. "D-dia akan b-baik-baik saja, kan? Dia harus−"

"Sudah terlambat untuk membiusnya," kata Sooyeon sambil mencari-cari benang di laci.

"Aku harus membawanya kemari. Aku tidak sanggup kehilangan dia−"

"Kita bicara nanti saja," ujar Sooyeon begitu tajam sampai Kyungsoo merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Membungkuk di atas sang pangeran, ibunya berhasil membuat lima jahitan dalam, namun Kai bangun dan berteriak kesakitan sebelum lukanya tertutup sempurna. Melihat jarum di tangan orang yang tak dikenalnya, dia menyambar sapu terdekat, dan mengancam akan memkul kepala Sooyeon kalau wanita itu mendekat satu inci saja.

Setelah itu, Kai dan Sooyeon tidak begitu akur.

Entah bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa membujuk Kai dengan lembut hingga pemuda tiu kembali tertidur. Keesokan paginya, sementara Kai bernapas terengah dengan jahitan setengah selesai, Sooyeon mengajak anaknya ke dapur setelah menggantungkan kain hitam untuk menutup ruang tidur. Mendadak Kyungsoo merasakan ketegangan.

"Begini, saat pertama kami bertatapan, dia mengancam akan membunuhku," cetus ibunya seraya mengambil dua mangkuk besi dari lemari.

"Nanti juga dia baik pada Eomma, aku janji."

Sooyeon menyendok sup berasap dari ketel ke mangkuk. "Akan kujahitkan baju hangat baru untuknya sebelum dia pergi."

"Ah, Eomma, ada seorang pangeran sungguhan dari dunia dongeng yang tidur di kamar kita dan kau mencemaskan bajunya?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil bertengger di bangku tanpa sandaran, persis burung hantu. "Lupakan saja kalau penampakanku bersama seorang cowok bisa menyulut parade di seluruh desa atau bagaimana Eomma menceritakan dongeng-dongeng padaku sejak hari lahirku. Apa Eomma tidak mau tahu bagaimana dia−" Mata Kyungsoo membelalak. "Tunggu. Sebelum dia _pergi_? Tidak, tidak. Kai akan tinggal di Jangho, selamanya."

Sooyeon menaruh mangkuk di hadapan Kyungsoo. "Tidak ada yang suka sup katak dingin."

Kyungsoo tak gentar. "Begini, aku tahu di sini akan lebih sesak kalau ada dia. Tapi Kai dan aku bisa kerja di desa. Pikirkan, kalau kita menabung cukup uang, mungkin kita semua bisa pindah ke rumah yang lebih besar." Dia menyeringai. "Bayangkan, akhirnya kita punya tetangga yang _hidup_ −"

Sooyeon menatapnya dingin, Kyungsoo pun berhenti bicara. Dia mengikuti pandangan mata ibunya ke arah jendela kecil yang kotor di atas bak cuci. Kyungsoo turun dari bangku tanpa sempat menyentuh mangkuk supnya, lalu mengambil kain kecil basah dari rak. Ditekannya handuk itu ke kaca jendela, menggosok noda debu abu-abu, lemak, dan embun hingga seberkas sinar matahari menembus masuk. Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget.

Di bawah bukit berselimut salju, bendera merah terang berkibar di setiap tiang lampu di alun-alun.

* * *

DICARI **:**

 _ **PENYIHIR**_

.

Berhadiah Emas

(Titah dari Para Sesepuh)

* * *

"Penyihir?" Kyungsoo tercekat, terbelalak melihat ratusan gambar wajahnya sendiri. Di sekitar alun-alun, deretan rumah sudah dibangun kembali menjadi benteng abtuyang membosankan setelah hancur akibat serangan dari Hutan. Para penjaga berjubah hitam panjang dan bertopeng besi hitam berjaga di jalan besar dan pinggiran hutan. Rasa ngerinya membuncah, perlahan pandangan Kyungsoo jatuh pada titik di mana patung dirinya dan Soojung yang pernah berkilauan di dekat menara jam miring. Kini di sana hanya berdiri sebuah panggung kayu dengan tupukan kayu bakar raksasa; dua obor menyala terpasang pada rangka panggung, gambar wajahnya dan Soojung tergantung di tengah-tengahnya.

Perut Kyungsoo serasa tertekan, dia lolos dari eksekusi mati di sekolahnya hanya untuk menemukan eksekusi lain di kampung halamannya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Kyungsoo," kata ibunya dari belakang. "Para Sesepuh menduga Soojung adalah penyihir penyebab serangan dari Hutan. Mereka melarangmu menyusulnya waktu malam Soojung diserahkan pada para penyerang. Saat kau melanggar perintah mereka, otomatis kau juga dianggap penyihir."

Kyungsoo berbalik, kakinya lemas. "Jadi mereka mau membakarku juga?"

"Kalau kau kembali sendirian, mungkin Para Sesepuh mengampunimu." Sooyeon duduk di meja, kedua tangannya menutupi wajah. "Kau bisa terima saja hukumannya, seperti yang kulakukan karena membiarkanmu kabur."

Punggung Kyungsoo dirayapi rasa dingin. Dia menatap ibunya, tapi tidak ada luka atau bekas kekerasan di wajah pucat itu maupun di lengan kurusnya; semua jari tangan dan kakinya masih mulus. "Apa yang mereka lakukan pada Eomma?" tanya Kyungsoo, ketakutan.

"Tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadap kalian berdua saat mereka menemukan kalian." Sooyeon mendongak, kelopak matanya bengkak. "Para Sesepuh membenci kita sejak dulu, Kyungsoo. Bisa-bisanya kau sebodoh ini membawa pulang seseorang dari Hutan?"

"D-di buku dongengnya tertulis 'Tamat'," Kyungsoo tergagap. "Eomma sendiri yang bilang kalau sudah tertulis 'Tamat' di buku dongeng, pasti artinya akhir bahagia−"

"Akhir bahagia? Dengannya?" cetus Sooyeon, melonjak dari duduknya. "Ada alasan kenapa kedua dunia ini terpisah, Kyungsoo. Ada alasan kenapa kedua dunia ini _harus_ dipisahkan. Dia tidak akan pernah bahagia di sini selamanya karena kau Pembaca dan dia−" Sooyeon berhenti bicara, Kyungsoo menatapnya. Cepat-cepat Sooyeon membalikkan tubuh ke bak cucidan memompa air ke dalam cerek.

"Eomma..." panggil Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba merasakan hawa dingin. "Bagaiman Eomma bisa tahu arti Pembaca?"

"Mm? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, Sayang."

"Pembaca," desak Kyungsoo di antara berisik bunyi engkol pompa air. "Bagaimana Eomma bisa tahu istilah itu?"

Sooyeon memompa lebih keras lagi. "Pasti pernah kulihat di buku."

"Buku? Buku apa−"

"Salah satu dari buku-buku dongeng itu, Sayang."

 _Tentu saja,_ Kyungsoo menghela napas, berusaha menenangkan diri. Ibunya memang tampak selalu tahu soal dunia dongeng−sama seperti semua orangtua di Jangho yang selalu bersemangat membeli buku-biku dongeng dari Toko Buku Dongeng Tuan Hwang, memburu petunjuk tentang anak-anak yang diculik oleh Sang Guru. _Pasti ada salah satu buku yang pernah menyinggungnya_ , kata Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri. Itulah kenapa Sooyeon sempat menyebutnya Pembaca. Itulah kenapa dia tidak kaget melihat seorang pangeran.

Namun saat Kyungsoo mendongak ke arah Sooyeon, kembali memperhatikan ibunya yang tengah memompa air ke cerek, Kyungsoo menyadari cerek itu sudah penuh air dan tumpah ke bak cuci. Dia mengawasi ibunya sedang memandang kosong, tangannya memompa semakin cepat, seakan sedang memompa ingatannya. Perlahan jantung Kyungsoo mulai terasa sesak, hingga dirasakannya sensasi dingin itu masuk lebih dalam; membisikkan bahwa alasan ibunya tidak terusik dengan kemunculan Kai bukan karena dia sudah membaca buku-buku dongeng itu, melainkan karena ibunya tahu seperti apa kehidupan di dalam sana.

"Dia kembali ke Hutan segera setelah dia sadar," kata Sooyeon, melepaskan pompa.

Kyungsoo tergugah dari lamunannya. "Ke Hutan? Kai dan aku nyaris tidak bisa lolos hidup-hidup dan Eomma mau kami _kembali_?"

"Bukan kau," kata Sooyeon, masih membelakanginya. "Dia."

Kyungsoo memerah karena terperanjat. "Cuma orang yang tidak pernah merasakan cinta sejati yang tega bilang begitu."

Sooyeon membeku. Jam dinding tengkorak berdetak dalam kesunyian yang membebani.

"Kau benar-benar percaya ini akhir bahagiamu, Kyungsoo?" tanya Sooyeon tanpa menoleh.

"Harus, Eomma. Karena aku tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi. Dan aku tidak akan meninggalkan Eomma," Kyungsoo memohon. "Dulu kupikr bisa bahagia di Hutan, bisa lari dari kehidupan nyata... tapi ternyata tidak. aku tidak pernah menginginkan kehidupan dongeng. Sejak dulu aku hanya ingin terbangun setiap pagi di sini, cukup dengan adanya eomma dan sahabatku. Tapi ternyata sahabat itu digantikan seorang pangeran." Kyungsoo menyeka matanya. "Eomma tidak tahu apa yang sudah kami lalui sampai bisa bersama-sama. Eomma tidak tahu Kejahatan yang kami tinggalkan di sana. Aku tidak peduli kalau Kai dan aku terpaksa terkurung di rumah ini seratus tahun lamanya. Setidaknya kami bersama-sama. Setidaknya kami akan bahagia. Eomma hanya perlu memberi kami kesempatan."

Kesunyian mengisi dapur penuh jelaga itu.

Sooyeon berbalik menghadap putrinya. "Lalu Soojung?"

Suara Kyungsoo berubah dingin. "Lenyap."

Sang ibu memandangi anaknya. Samar-samar terdengar suara jam desa di alun-alun, lalu suara angin menenggelamkannya. Sooyeon mengangkat dan memindahkan cerek ke tungku kayu. Kyungsoo menahan napas, memperhatikannya menyalakan api di bawah cerek dan memasukkan beberapa helai daun akar cacing, mengaduknya dengan sendok sup terus-menerus sampai daun-daun itu larut.

"Rasanya kita perlu telur," akhirnya ibunya berkata. "Pangeran tidak makan katak."

Kyungsoo hampir pingsan saking leganya. "G-gomawo, gomawoyo, gomawo−"

"Aku akan mengunci kalian di dalam kalau aku pergi ke pusat desa tiap pagi. Para penjaga tidak akan datang kemari asalkan kita berhati-hati."

"Eomma akan menyayanginya seperti anak sendiri. Lihat sendiri nan−" Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi. "Ke pusat desa? Eomma bilang eomma sedang tidak punya pasien."

"Jangan nyalakan perapian atau membuka jendela," perintah Sooyeon sambil menuangkan teh ke dalam dua cangkir.

"Kenapa para penjaga tidak akan kemari? Bukankah tempat ini yang akan mereka periksa pertama kali?" desak Kyungsoo.

"Dan abaikan siapapun yang mengetuk pintu."

"Tunggu−bagaimana dengan Yunho ahjussi?" tanya Kyungsoo, wajahnya berubah cerah. "Pasti dia bisa membantu kita dengan bicara pada para Sesepuh−"

Sooyeon berbalik. " _Terutama_ Yunho."

Tatapan ibu dan anak itu terkunci di tengah-tengah ruang dapur.

"Pangeranmu tidak akan pernah bisa tinggal di sini, Kyungsoo," kata Sooyeon lembut. "Tidak ada yang bisa bersembunyi dari takdir mereka tanpa pengorbanan."

Ada ketakutan di mata cokelat sang ibu yang tak pernah dilihat Kyungsoo sebelumnya, seolah dia tak lagi membicarakan tentang seorang pangeran.

Kyungsoo melintasi dapur, memeluk ibunya erat dan menenangkannya. "Aku janji. Kai akan bahagia di sini sepertiku," bisiknya. "Nanti Eomma bertanya-tanya sendiri kenapa sempat meragukan sepasang manusia yang begitu jatuh cinta."

Denting dan gemerincing menggema dari ruang tidur, tirai di belakang mereka ditarik hingga jatuh. Kai terhuyung masuk, kepalanya pening, matanya merah, setengah telanjang mengenakan selembar kain sobek-sobek bernoda darah yang tak sengaja menempel pada lukanya.

Dia duduk di meja, menghirup sup kemudian hampir muntah, lalu ditepisnya mangkuk itu. "Kita butuh seekor kuda yang tegap, pedang besi, serta roti dan daging yang cukup untuk perjalanan selama tiga hari." Dia mendongak ke arah Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum mengantuk. "Semoga kau sudah selesai berpamitan, Putri. Waktunya pergi ke istanaku."

* * *

Pada minggu pertama, Kyungsoo percaya ini hanya sekadar ujian dalam kisah mereka. Kalau sudah waktunya, tumpukan kayu bakar akan disingkirkan, hukuman mati dibatalkan, dan Kai akan merasa nyaman dalam kehidupan normal. Sambil menatap pangerannya yang tampan dan menggemaskan bagai boneka beruang, Kyungsoo yakin berapa pun lamanya mereka tinggal di rumah itu, akan selalu ada jalan untuk kebahagiaan mereka.

Namun pada minggu kedua, rumah itu mulai terasa lebih kecil. Tidak ada cukup makanan, gelas, atau handuk; Reaper dan Kai berkelahi layaknya kakak-adik yang kesetanan; Kyungsoo mulai menyadari kebiasaan-kebiasaan pangerannya yang menyebalkan (menghabiskan sabun dalam sehari, meminum susu dari botolnya, berolahraga setiap detik setiap hari, bernapas lewat mulut); dan Sooyeon terbebani karena harus mengurus dua remaja yang sama sekali tak suka diurus. ("Masih lebih enak di _sekolah_ daripada di sini," keluh Kai, merengek kebosanan. "Ayo kembali ke sana, nanti kau bisa lanjutkan tusukan pedang itu sampai selesai," balas Kyungsoo sengit.)

Pada minggu ketiga, Kai mulai main _werewolf_ dengan dirinya sendiri, menghindari lawan bayangannya, membisikkan langkah-langkah permainan, berguling dan bergelantungan seperti kera yang dikurung; sementara Kyungsoo berbaring di tempat tidur, bantal menutupi kepalanya, berpegang pada harapan bahwa kebahagiaan akan datang seperti ibu peri yang jatuh dari bintang. Malahan, Kai yang suatu hari menjatuhinya karena hendak menangkap bola, menyebabkan jahitan di tubuh pemuda itu kembali terbuka. Kyungsoo memukulnya keras-keras dengan bantal, Kai membalas dengan bantal, dan tak lama kemudian si kucing sudah berada di kloset. Sewaktu mereka berbaring di tempat tidur, tertutup bulu-bulu bantal, Reaper basah kuyup di sudut ruangan, pertanyaan Kyungsoo menggantung di udara tanpa jawaban.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kita?"

Ketika minggu keempat berlalu, Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah tak menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi. Kai menghentikan olahraga gilanya dan duduk membungkuk di dekat jendela dapur, berjenggot dan kotor, memandang sendu ke Hutan Luar tanpa suara. _Dia merindukan rumahnya_ , kata Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri, sama seperti dirinya ketika berada di dunia Kai dulu. Tapi semakin hari kesedihan di wajah Kai semakin kelam. Kyungsoo pun sadar kesedihan itu lebih dalam dari sekadar rindu rumah; melainkan rasa bersalah karena menyadari bahwa jauh di sana, tidak akan ada raja baru yang mengambil alih takhta raja lama dalam waktu dekat.

Namun Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apapun untuk membuat pemuda itu merasa lebih baik, tidak ada ucapan yang tidak terdengar egois atau hambar. Dia hanya bersembunyi di balik selimutnya dan membaca buku-buku dongeng usangnya berulang kali.

Sambil memandangi putri-putri cantik yang mencium pangeran-pangeran tampan, dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana Kebahagiaan Abadi-nya bisa berakhir busuk. Semua dongeng itu dikemasi rapi dan memuaskan, sementara semakn dia memikirkan dongengnya sendiri, ujungnya semakin tak jelas.

Apa yang terjadi pada teman-temannya−Amber, Luna, Victoria−yang telah mengorbankan nyawa mereka saat Uji? Apa yang terjadi pada para putri yang menyerang Mino dan para lelaki dalam perang? Atau Lady Kwon dan Profesor Dovey yang sekarang berhadapan dengan kembalinya Sang Guru? Dada Kyungsoo sesak. Bagaimana kalau Sang Guru akan menculik anak-anak Jangho lagi? Terpikir olehnya para orangtua yang akan kehilangan anak lebih banyak lagi, tentang Chanyeol dan bagaimana reaksi orangtuanya saat mengetahui kematiannya, tentang keseimbangan Hutan yang kini menjurus pada Kejahatan dan kematian, tentang sahabat Jahat-nya yang ditinggalkan dan harus menjaga dirinya sendiri...

 _Soojung._

Kali ini tidak ada kemarahan saat teringat nama itu. Hanya gaung seperti kata kunci yang membuka gua di hatinya.

Soojung yang disayanginya dalam Kebaikan maupun Kejahatan. Soojung yang disayanginya saat menjadi Laki-laki maupun Perempuan. Soojung yang akan dia jaga selamanya, sesuai janjinya.

 _Kenapa aku bisa berpaling dari sahabat sendiri? Kenapa aku bisa meninggalkannya?_

Demi seorang cowok.

Rasa malu mewarnai pipinya.

 _Demi seorang cowok yang hampir tak tahan lagi melihatku._

Hati Kyungsoo menyusut sekecil dan sekeras kerikil. Selama ini dia berpikir dia harus memilih antara Soojung dan Kai demi mendapatkan kebahagiaan abadi. Tapi ternyata setiap kali dia memilih salah satunya, alur kisahnya justru berbalik dan dunianya hilang keseimbangan. Setiap kali memikirkan Soojung sendirian di menara bersama seorang penjahat maut membuatnya merasa semakin bersalah, semakin dipenuhi ketakutan, seolah dia terjebak dalam api pencucian yang dibuatnya sendiri, seolah dia bukan gagal karena memilih seorang pangeran daripada sahabatnya−melainkan karena dia membuat pilihan itu sendiri.

"Aku juga memikirkannya."

Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat Kai di dekat jendela sedang menatapnya, bibirnya bergetar.

"Bagaimana kita bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja?" ujar sang pangeran serak, air matanya merebak. "Aku tahu dia teman yang buruk, aku tahu dia Jahat, aku tahu Jisung itu palsu, tapi kita meninggalkannya begitu saja−bersama _monster_ itu. Kita meninggalkan seluruh penghuni sekolah hanya untuk menyelamatkan diri. Pangeran macam apa itu? Apa kata appaku kalau beliau masih hidup?" Air mata jatuh dan mengalir di pipinya yang mulai berambut. "Aku tidak mau kau meninggalkan eommamu. Sungguh. Tapi kita tidak bahagia, Kyung. Karena kita salah mengira penjahat yang sebenarnya. Karena si penjahat masih hidup. Karena kita sama sekali bukan pahlawan. Kita ini... _pengecut_."

Kyungsoo melihat kesungguhan di wajah berantakan pangerannya dan teringat kenapa dia mencintainya. "Ini bukan akhir bahagia kita, ya?" bisik Kyungsoo.

Kai tersenyum, semangatnya yang dulu kembali berkobar.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak kepulangan mereka, Kyungsoo pun tersenyum.

.

.

.

 _Let's not fall in love_

 _Let's not make promises_

 _We don't know each other very well yet_

 _But I really mean it when I say, "I like you."_

 _Don't expect too much from me_

 _I don't wanna lose you either_

 **( BIGBANG – Let's Not Fall in Love )**

.

.

.

 _Go read the next chapter : )_

*) Google 'Kai Lucky One' untuk visualisasi Kai/Jongin (bagi yang belum tahu).


	5. The New or The Old

**3**

 **YANG BARU DAN YANG LAMA**

.

.

.

"Mungkin kita harus sambil tutup mata," kata Kai.

"Atau menari tarian hujan sambil pakai piama dan bernyanyi 'Tik Tik Tik Bunyi Hujan'," gerutu Kyungsoo, Reaper tidur nyenyak di pangkuannya. "Sekarang sudah lewat jam makan malam dan aku lapar sekali. Kita harus coba berapa kali lagi?"

"Oh, maaf. Apa ada tempat lebih baik yang harus kau tuju saat ini?"

Kyungsoo mengawasi seekor kecoak lewat, menyusup ke bawah pintu yang dikunci ganda, lalu menghilang. "Hmm benar juga," katanya, lalu menutup mata.

"Baiklah," Kai menarik napas, lalu ikut menutup matanya. "Satu... dua... tiga!"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan wajah, begitu juga Kai, lalu keduanya saling menjulurkan jari telunjuk. Mereka mengembuskan napas dan membuka mata pada saat bersamaan.

Jari mereka sama-sama tidak menyala.

Kai meneliti jari Kyungsoo. "Kau terlalu sering menggigiti kuku."

"Ya ampun, tolong. Kita tidak bisa masuk ke Hutan kecuali sihir kita kembali lagi," erang Kyungsoo sambil menjejalkan tangannya ke saku dan beranjak. "Sihir mengikuti emosi. Itu yang kita pelajari di sekolah. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kita berdua membuat permohonan disaat bersamaan, gerbangnya pasti terbuka−"

"Kyungsoo."

Dilihatnya seringai miring Kai, yang menandakan dia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu, meski Kyungsoo berusaha keras menutupinya.

"Kau lebih pintar dari kelihatannya," dengus Kyungsoo seraya kembali duduk.

"Dan kau terkenal tidak pernah menghakimi isi buku dari sampulnya." Kai bergeser ke sebelahnya. "Begini, kalau kau mau pamit pada eommamu dulu−"

"Itu cuma memperparah keraguanku," gumam Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana cara memberi tahu eommamu bahwa kau akan pergi selamanya?"

"Entahlah. Eommaku kan pergi meninggalkanku tanpa pamit," jawab Kai.

Kyungsoo menatapnya, tiba-tiba merasa bodoh sekali. Kai bergeser lebih dekat lagi.

"Kenapa, Cintaku? Apa yang sebenarnya kau takutkan?" tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo mendengus jijik, wajahnya berubah datar. Kemudian dia merasakan panik yang membuncah, ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dan tak bisa dibendungnya−

"Bagaimana kalau akulah masalahnya?" gumam Kyungsoo. "Setiap kali aku mencoba untuk bahagia, semua jadi kacau. Pertama dengan Soojung, lalu denganmu, dan yang bisa kupikirkan adalah bukan kita yang kacau... tapi _aku_. Gadis yang mengacaukan kisah semua orang. Gadis yang ditakdirkan sendirian. Itulah kenapa aku takut meninggalkan eommaku, karena... bagaimana kalau memang aku tidak seharusnya bersamamu? Bagaimana kalau aku seharusnya berada di sini, sama seperti eommaku, dan selamanya tidak pernah menemukan cinta?"

Kai mematung, begitu terkejut.

Perlahan Kyungsoo kembali merasakan udara di dalam paru-parunya, seakan batu besar di dadanya sudah terangkat.

Pangerannya menelusuri sela-sela bata di lantai dengan jarinya. "Kita cuma melihat akhir dari setiap dongeng, Kyungsoo. Dari mana kita tahu setiap Kebahagiaan Abadi tidak melewati beberapa ujian? Pikirkan: Setiap kali kau meninggalkan Hutan, kau berusaha kembali demi kehidupan lamamu. Tapi kali ini beda, kan? Saat kita sampai pada akhir kisah kita yang sebenarnya, kau akan punya kehidupan baru bersamaku. Ada kerajaanku yang harus kita lindungi sampai kita tua dan tiba waktu untuk mewariskannya. Sama seperti yang dilakukan appaku dan appanya, juga semua pendahulunya."

Sembari menatap Kai, Kyungsoo merasa betapa dirinya begitu egois dan picik karena telah menahan pangerannya di sini.

"Aku janji," kata Kai, menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo, "kali ini kita _pasti_ bahagia."

Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Baiklah. Andai kita bisa kembali ke Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan, apa rencanamu?"

"Memperbaiki semuanya, tentu saja," Kai mengembuskan napas. "Menyelamatkan Soojung, membunuh Sang Guru, mengambil Excalibur kembali, membebaskan murid-murid lain, lalu kau dan aku ke Camelot tepat saat ulang tahunku yang ke-17, dan dinobatkan menjadi raja. Tamat." Dia berhenti sejenak. "Akhir yang sesungguhnya."

Kyungsoo bersuara antara batuk dan bersin.

"Ok, Soojung juga boleh ikut, kalau kau memaksa," desah Kai.

"Kai," potong Kyungsoo. "Kau pikir kita bisa gampang memasuki gerbang sekolah dan membunuh Sang Guru begitu saja kayak beli bolu di toko kue?"

"Menurutku kita akan menghadapi jauh lebih banyak kesulitan kalau sekarang mau beli apapun di toko kue," sahut Kai sambil mengawasi pintu yang dikunci rangkap tiga.

Kyungsoo menghela napas kasar dan membantah, "Pertama, Sang Guru adalah penyihir dengan kekuatan penuh yang terakhir kita lihat sudah kembali dari kubur dan kembali muda. Kedua, sejauh yang kita tahu, dia sudah membunuh para Ever dan sekarang semua berada di pihaknya. Dan yang ketiga, apa kau pikir tidak ada penjaga dan jebakan-jebakan−"

"Merlin pernah bilang: 'Khawatir hanya memberimu omong kosong, bukan solusi.'." Kai menguap.

"Aku tarik kembali soal lebih pintar dari kelihatannya," erang Kyungsoo. Kucingnya berguling dan melompat dari pelukannya setelah meludah ke pangkuan Kai. Sang pangeran menebasnya dan kucing itu melayang sambil memandang bengis ke arah Kyungsoo atas pilihan pasangan hidupnya.

"Dulu dia menyayangiku," ratap Kyungsoo, memperhatikan kucing itu mengunyah kepala bangkai burung kenari.

"Kyungsoo, lihat aku."

"Kai, pedangmu sendiri saja tidak ada, apalagi rencana. Kita akan mati muda."

"Kyung, lihat aku. _Please_."

Kyungsoo menurut seraya melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kau tidak bisa merencanakan kisahmu sama seperti kau tidak bisa merencanakan dengan siapa kau jatuh cinta. Itulah inti ceritanya," kata Kai tenang. "Dan kalau kau bisa, apa asyiknya hidup kalau kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi? Yang kita tahu Kebaikan selalu menang, bukan? Jadi, kalau Kebaikan belum dikalahkan Kejahatan, cerita dongeng kita _tidak mungkin_ berakhir. Setelah kita membuat permohonan, kita akan kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya demi mengejar akhir bahagia. Percayalah pada kisah kita, Kyungsoo. Nanti kita akan tahu harus bagaimana kalau waktunya tiba."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Soojung? Bagaimana kalau dia masih belum bisa memaafkan kita?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kai berpikir sejenak. "Semua tindakan Soojung adalah untuk mendekati kau atau aku. Kita semua pasti pernah berbuat salah. Tapi Kebaikan atau Kejahatan, Laki-laki atau Perempuan, kita bertiga sama-sama ada dalam kisah ini." Kai membungkuk dan menatap Kyungsoo. "Jadi, bagaimana Soojung bisa bahagia kalau kita tidak bahagia?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, menyadari gelapnya ruangan yang mengurung dirinya dan Kai tapi juga memisahkan mereka.

Jauh sebelum dia bertemu sahabatnya, diam-diam Kyungsoo membaca buku-buku dongeng dari Toko Tuan Hwang, membeli buku tepat setelah toko dibuka, saat belum ada orang lain masuk dan membayarnya dengan koin-koin yang diberikan ibunya untuk membeli permen. Dilahapnya segala ilmu dari buku-buku dongeng itu lebih dari es krim, kue beras kenyal, atau _fudge_ mana pun, pelajaran sama yang berulang kali mengisahkan: bahwa kita tidak membutuhkan ratusan cinta sejati demi mendapatkan Kebahagiaan Abadi, hanya butuh satu saja.

Tidak peduli jika seisi desa menjulukinya orang aneh atau penyihir. Asal Kyungsoo bisa menemukan satu orang yang mencintainya−satu orang saja−maka dia akan memiliki semua yang dimiliki seorang putri, minus gaun merah muda menggelikan, rambut pirang menyebalkan, dan pandangan mata penuh harap.

Sejak awal bertemu Soojung, Soojung-lah orangnya: teman yang membuatnya merasa normal, yang membuatnya merasa dibutuhkan, yang membutuhkan dirinya, meski Soojung selalu berusaha menutupinya. Waktu itu Kyungsoo sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin meyakinkannya bahwa mereka akan bersama selamanya, bukannya membiarkan sahabatnya dicuri seorang cowok−sampai akhirnya justru Kyungsoo sendiri yang entah bagaimana jatuh cinta pada cowok itu.

Setelah itu ceritanya berbalik, kali ini Soojung mengerahkan segala upaya untuk memisahkan cowok itu dari sahabatnya. Cinta segitiga yang menyiksa: Soojung berada pada titik yang harus disingkirkan, sampai akhirnya Kai dan Kyungsoo menyingkirkan diri dari Soojung, mengubah segitiga menjadi sebuah garis lurus di antara mereka−pangeran dan putri bersatu selamanya, persis seperti yang tertera di dalam buku-buku dongeng di bawah tempat tidurnya.

Sekarang Kyungsoo duduk dalam kegelapan, semakin lama merasa semakin seperti gadis kuburan yang dulu. Dia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana kalau Soojung bukan kekuatan yang memisahkan dirinya dan Kai? Bagaimana kalau Soojung-lah yang menyatukan mereka?

Tanpa Soojung, dia tidak akan pernah bisa membuka hatinya.

Tanpa Soojung, dia tidak akan pernah belajar mencintai.

Tanpa Soojung, tidak akan pernah ada Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Putri? Ada apa?"

Pelan-pelan Kyungsoo mendongak ke arah sang pangeran, matanya kembali hidup. "Ayo cari sahabat kita."

Kai mengerjap-ngerjap, terkejut. Pipinya bersemu merah dan jakunnya naik-turun, emosi menumbat kata-katanya. Tangannya terkunci di belakang punggungnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita buat permohonan untuk membuka kembali kisah kita?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menyembunyikan tangannya. "Permohonan untuk membuka kembali kisah kita."

Kai memejamkan mata. "Satu..."

"Dua..." sahut Kyungsoo sambil memejamkan mata.

Mereka bersama-sama menarik napas dan menjulurkan jari telunjuk mereka. " _Tiga_ −"

Pintu menjeblak terbuka setelah didobrak dengan hak sepatu bot. Kyungsoo melonjak berdiri.

Seorang penjaga Sesepuh berdiri di depan pintu, siluet berjubah hitam dan topeng besi tipisnya menyatu dengan gelapnya malam.

Kai segera merengkuh Kyungsoo dan menariknya ke dinding dapur. Disambarnya pisau dapur dari bak cuci dan diacungkannya ke arah si penjaga seraya melindungi tubuh sang putri dengan tubuhnya.

"Kalau kau bergerak satu inci saja, akan kugorok lehermu!" salak Kai.

Si penjaga membanting pintu dan berbisik pada mereka. "Kalian berdua, _sembunyi_!"

Kyungsoo menyipit dan memperhatikan mata cokelat berkilau di balik topeng penjaga. "Eomma?"

"Sembunyi sekarang!" jerit Sooyeon sambil menahan pintu dengan tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo tak bisa bergerak, berusaha memahami apa yang sedang terjadi, dan ternganga memandangi ibunya yang memakai seragam sama yang dipakai para penjaga desa yang bertugas membunuhnya. "A-aku t-tidak menger−"

Kemudian Kyungsoo mendengar mereka datang. Langkah-langkah... suara-suara...

Ditariknya Kai ke bawah tempat tidur. Terkejut, pisau dalam genggaman sang pangeran pun terlepas dan dia menggapai-gapai untuk meraihnya sementara Kyungsoo menarik gesper sabuknya ke bawah tempat tidur. Kai melompatinya dan menyambar pisau itu−

Pintu terbuka keras dan Kyungsoo menoleh, melihat Sooyeon ditangkap dari belakang dan diimpit ke dinding oleh dua penjaga.

"Jangan!" Kyungsoo terkesiap, melompat keluar, tapi Kai menariknya ke bawah tempat tidur sambil berusaha meraih pisaunya pada saat bersamaan. Tangannya hampir bisa menangkap pisau itu ketika pinggul Kyungsoo menyenggolnya sehingga terlempar menjauh. Dengan ngeri, mereka mengawasi pisau itu meluncur di lantai dan berhenti di belakang tumit sepatu bot kulit yang berlumpur. Mata mereka terpaku pada pisau itu.

Seorang penjaga bertubuh tinggi memeriksa isi rumah, barisan giginya terlihat jelas dari balik topeng. Dia mengeluarkan sebutir telur dari sakunya, lalu diputar-putar di tangan besarnya seperti kelereng.

"Pertama kali melihatnya mencuri telur, aku kira karena dia tidak punya uang untuk membayar. Kedua kalinya, aku kira dia benar-benar kelaparan. Tapi ketiga kalinya..." Dia menjatuhkan telur itu, menciprat ke kaki Sooyeon. "Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, untuk _siapa_ dia mencurinya?"

Dia memutar tubuh dan menendang sisi tempat tidur, menyibak Kai, tanpa senjata dengan kepalan tangan siap melawan. Mata biru si penjaga yang ganas segera tertuju pada sang pangeran.

"Kau dan aku bisa berduel layaknya laki-laki," ancam Kai. "Tapi jangan ganggu _putriku_."

Si penjaga memandangnya dengan aneh, lalu mengangkat tatapannya. Pupilnya membeku, memantulkan sosok Kyungsoo di belakang Kai, tak berdaya di lantai.

Dalam sekejap, dilemparnya Kai ke samping, membuat pemuda itu terbentur dinding. Tapi mata si penjaga terus terpaku pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo gemetar sementara sepatu bot si penjaga menginjak pecahan telur, langkah demi langkah, sampai dia cukup dekat dan berjongkok dengan angkuh.

Dia melepaskan topengnya.

"Janji palsu," geram Yunho.

* * *

Kurungan itu dibuat untuk satu orang, bukan tiga, maka Kyungsoo dan eommanya terpaksa berdiri, Reaper tergelung di tangan Sooyeon, sementara Kai duduk membungkuk setengah sadar memegangi mata lebamnya. Di rumah tadi, Kyungsoo memperingatkannya untuk tidak melawan, tapi Kai meyakinkannya bahwa calon raja Camelot bisa mengalahkan enam penjaga bersenjata dengan tangan kosong.

Sang pangeran keliru.

Kyungsoo berpegangan pada jeruji besi berkarat, berusaha menjaga keseimbangan selagi terhuyung, sementara kuda-kuda menarik kurungan menembus kegelapan malam, Yunho mengendalikan kuda. Kyungsoo bisa melihat kerumunan yang memadat di depan api unggun, mengawasi para penjaga berbaris menuruni bukit membawa tahanan.

"Ini hukuman untuk Eomma karena membiarkanku kabur, ya? Para Sesepuh menjadian Eomma penjaga," kata Kyungsoo, menoleh ke ibunya. "Itu kenapa mereka tidak pernah menggeledah rumah kita. Karena Eomma berada di pihak mereka, menjaga desa dari anak Eomma sendiri."

Sooyeon memucat saat dilihatnya api unggun di kejauhan, obor menyala tergantung pada rangka panggung. "Ketika orang-orang menyalahkanmu dan Soojung atas serangan itu, para Sesepuh menunjukku dan Yunho sebagai kepala patroli baru yang bertanggung jawab menangkap kalian berdua kalau kalian kembali. Ujian kesetiaan untuk kami, tentunya. Kami menganggap anak-anak kami sendiri pengkhianat dan bersumpah untuk membakar mereka atau kami sendiri yang akan mereka bakar sebagai pengkhianat." Dia beralih menatap Kyungsoo. "Bedanya aku dan Yunho adalah dia terlalu serius dengan sumpah itu."

"Bagaimana Yunho ahjussi bisa mengkhianati anaknya sendiri? Para Sesepuhlah yang menyerahkan Soojung pada para penyerang. _Mereka_ lah yang Jahat! Kenapa dia mau menuruti mereka?"

Saat kurungan berkeriut masuk ke alun-alun yang disinari bulan, Kyungsoo melihat jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Si janda Haneul dan dua anak laki-lakinya, Jeno dan Jaemin, berdesakan di belakang kerumunan yang bertambah ramai, mengawasi Yunho membawa para tahanan. Kyungsoo tahu seberapa besar arti kedua anak itu untuk ayah Soojung, yang sepertinya jauh lebih menyayangi mereka daripada anak perempuannya sendiri. Tapi mata bukan tertuju pada kedua anak itu, melainkan pada cincin emas berkilauan di jari manis tangan kiri Haneul.

"Dia terpaksa menuruti mereka karena para Sesepuh memaksa Yunho memilih keluarga lama atau keluarga baru," ujar Sooyeon pelan.

Kyungsoo menatap ibunya tak percaya.

"Serahkan padaku," omel sebuah suara di bawah mereka.

Kai mencoba beranjak sambil menjaga keseimbangan di antara Kyungsoo dan ibunya, menyebabkan mereka berdua terantuk jeruji besi. "Mereka telah membangunkan binatang buas," katanya panas, berusaha mengerjapkan mata lebamnya. "Tidak ada yang bisa _menyentuh_ kita."

Pintu kurungan berayun membuka di belakangnya, dua penjaga menyumbat mulut Kai dengan kain kotor dan mengapitnya, lalu meringkus Sooyeon dengan kasar. Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat bereaksi, Yunho melompat ke dalam kurungan dan membawanya sendiri.

"Ahjussi, dengarkan aku−Soojung butuh pertolongan kami−" Kyungsoo memohon sementara Yunho menariknya menembus kerumunan yang meneriaki gadis itu dengan kata-kata 'penyihir' dan 'pengkhianat' bersama dengan lemparan-lemparan makanan busuk. "Aku tahu sekarang kau punya keluarga baru, tapi kau tidak boleh kehilangan harapan−"

"Kehilangan _harapan_? Kau kira aku sudah kehilangan harapan pada _anakku_ sendiri?" selanya marah, menyeret Kyungsoo menaiki tangga api unggun di belakang Kai yang menendangi penjaga-penjaganya dengan teriakan terbungkam. "Kau berjanji padaku, Kyungsoo. Kau _janji_ akan menyelamatkannya. Tapi kau malah meninggalkannya terancam mati sendirian di sana. Sekarang kau rasakan sendiri."

"Ahjussi, Kai dan aku−kami masih bisa menyelamatkannya!" Kyungsoo memohon.

"Aku selalu curiga suatu hari nanti putriku akan meninggalkanmu demi seorang laki-laki," ujar Yunho. "Ternyata aku _salah_ besar." Yunho mengikat Kyungsoo pada tiang kayu bakar dengan tali tambang besar mengelilingi perutnya, sementara dua penjaga mendorong Kai ke sampingnya. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan panas dari obor yang menyala di atasnya.

"Ahjussi, kau harus percaya padaku! Kami satu-satunya harapan Soojung−" Kyungsoo meringis ketika Yunho mengencangkan ikatan di perutnya. Dia hendak menyumpal mulut Kyungsoo dengan kain hitam. Namun sebelum mulutnya tersumpal sempurna, Kyungsoo sempat berkata, "Sang Guru menyanderanya!"

Yunho membeku dan mata birunya bertemu dengan mata cokelat Kyungsoo, besar dan lebar. Kemudian hening menyapu keramaian, Kyungsoo pun tahu dia tak punya waktu lagi.

Para Sesepuh telah datang.

.

.

.

 _Go read the next chapter : )_


	6. Death at an Execution

**4**

 **KEMATIAN SAAT EKSEKUSI**

.

.

.

"Sayangnya kita cuma punya dua tiang," kata Sesepuh berjubah abu-abu yang berjanggut paling panjang, menyeringai pada Kyungsoo dan Kai sambil melangkah di panggung, topi di tangan. Dia melirik Sooyeon yang tangannya terikat dan berdiri di depan kerumnan padat di antara dua Sesepuh yang lebih muda, keduanya memakai jubah abu-abu dan topi hitam panjang. "Biarkan saja eommamu _menyaksikan_ sebelum gilirannya," ucapnya senang, sementara kedua Sesepuh lain menarik Sooyeon ke keramaian.

Mata Kyungsoo menatap bayangan Reaper berlari dari ibunya ke arah Bukit Kuburan, menggigit lembaran yang tampak seperti perkamen. Dalam kondisi terikat di tiang, Kyungsoo memberontak tanpa daya, panas obor di atasnya membuatnya bercucuran keringat. Kalau saja ibunya masuk ke rumah beberapa detik lebih lambat, dia dan Kai pasti sempat mendapatkan kembali sihir mereka−sekarang mereka pasti sudah berada jauh di dalam Hutan, ibunya tak lagi dalam bahaya.

Sambil menahan tangis, Kyungsoo mencari-cari ibunya lagi, tapi kegelapan menyelimuti lautan bayangan manusia di kerumunan itu. Mereka sudah menjulukinya penyihir sejak lahir, ditakdirkan untuk dibakar di tiang kayu, dan sekarang mereka membuat dongeng itu jadi nyata. Di barisan depan, beberapa anak berpipi merah muda ternganga memandangi Kai sambil mendekap buku-buku dongeng mereka bagaikan jimat untuk melawan anak laki-laki itu.

"Tapi kita bukan orang-orang biadab," kata sang Sesepuh, menoleh pada sanderanya. "Keadilan hanya bisa ditegakkan ketika memang ada kejahatan."

Kerumunan berbisik-bisik tak sabar, ingin segera menyaksikan pertunjukan lalu tidur.

"Mari kita berkenalan dengan tamu kita dari Hutan," cetus sang Sesepuh. Matanya berkedip, memantulkan sosok Kai. "Siapa namamu, Nak?"

Seorang penjaga menarik sumpalan mulut Kai. "Sentuh dia dan kubunuh kau," ujar sang pangeran tajam.

Sang Sesepuh mengangkat alis. "Ah, aku mengerti," katanya, bergantian memperhatian Kai dan Kyungsoo. "Selama dua ratus tahun, orang-orang dari Hutan menculik anak-anak kita dan memisahkan mereka dari keluarga, juga menyerang rumah kita. Selama dua ratus tahun, orang-orang dari Hutan membuat anak-anak kita ketakutan, sakit, menderita, dan trauma. Sekarang kau di sini, yang pertama berdiri di hadapan kami, berlagak _melindungi_ salah satu anak kami? Perubahan cepat yang tak bisa dipercaya." Dia mengamati cara Kai menatap Kyungsoo, nada suaranya melunak. "Tapi kalau memang benar, bisa jadi ada keringanan nantinya. Hanya hati keras yang mampu menolak cinta orang muda."

Kerumunan riuh, seolah mereka telah melemparkan hati mereka dalam bentuk batu demi melihat pembalasan atas segala kutukan dari Hutan. Namun ketika Kyungsoo mengamati wajah sang Sesepuh, senyum di wajah kakek itu nyaris terlihat ramah.

"Kau akan membiarkan kami hidup?" desak Kai.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdentum, berdoa agar pangerannya berhasil menyelamatkan mereka.

Tangan keriput Sesepuh itu menyentuh dada Kai. Kai berjengit, lukanya masih basah. "Kau masih muda dan tampan. Masa depan menanti di hadapanmu," ucapnya. "Ceritakan apa yang kau ketahui tentang orang-orang yang menyerang kami dan aku berjanji tidak akan melukaimu."

Perut Kyungsoo tegang. Nada bicara itu. Dia pernah mendengarnya. Sama seperti waktu sang Sesepuh berkata pada Soojung akan dilindungi dari para pembunuh−sebelum para Sesepuh justru menyerahkan Soojung untuk dibunuh.

Kyungsoo menekan sikunya pada tulang rusuk Kai. Apapun yang telah dilakukannya, dia tidak bisa memainkan permainan ini.

"Kai," sang pangeran memberitahukan namanya. "Namaku Kai."

Kyungsoo menegang, menyodoknya lebih keras.

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Kyungsoo yang kami sayangi?" bujuk sang Sesepuh, perlahan mendekat.

"Dia putriku," cetus Kai, dengan lembut menyentuh kepalan tangan Kyungsoo. "Calon _Ratu_ Camelot dan keturunan Raja Arthur, jadi kusarankan kau lepaskan kami sekarang juga."

Keramaian itu senyap tak percaya, anak-anak mendekap buku-buku dongeng mereka lebih erat. (Jiwon si gigi tonggos terbengong tolol memandang Kyungsoo. "Pasti tak banyak pilihan di Hutan," gumamnya.)

"Pangeran sungguhan!" Sang Sesepuh melangkah mundur. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia terlihat gelisah karena Kai, seakan dipaksa mengenal kemungkinan adanya dunia yang lebih besar dari dunianya sendiri. "Dan apa maksud kedatanganmu kemari?"

Kyungsoo meronta dalam ikatannya, berusaha membuat Kai melihatnya.

"Aku akan membawanya ke istanaku di Hutan," jawab Kai, matanya terkunci pada mata sang Sesepuh. "Kami sama sekali bukan ancaman bagi kalian."

"Tapi baru beberapa bulan yang lalu kami diserang para pembunuh dari Hutan," kata sang Sesepuh, massa bergemuruh di belakangnya. "Kami masih memperbaiki kerusakan-kerusakan akibat semua serangan itu."

"Yah, serangan itu sudah selesai," balas Kai. "Desa kalian aman."

Kyungsoo menginjak kaki Kai dengan sepatu tebalnya, Kai menepisnya.

"Oh, benarkah? Apa kau punya semacam kekuatan pangeran untuk melihat masa depan?" dengus sang Sesepuh, para penonton ikut tertawa. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang takdir desa kami, apalagi soal serangan itu?"

Kyungsoo semakin panik, berteriak dari balik sumpalan mulutnya untuk menghentikan Kai−

"Karena aku yang memerintahkan serangan itu," hardik Kai.

Kerumunan berubah sepi. Kyungsoo lemas dalam ikatannya.

Sang Sesepuh menatap Kai, perlahan tersenyum, pipinya memerah. "Nah, kita sudah tahu cukup banyak tentang tamu terhormat kita, bukan?" Dia tersenyum licik pada sang pangeran lalu turun dari panggung, melewati Yunho sambil membelalak padanya. "Bakar si penyihir dulu."

Raungan meledak dari kerumunan, mereka merapat ke tiang kayu.

Kai menoleh pada Kyungsoo dan melihat raut putrinya. Lalu dia berpaling pada sang Sesepuh, matanya berkilat marah. "Tapi kau sudah janji!" teriaknya.

Sang Sesepuh menoleh ke belakang seraya menuruni panggung. "Setiap dongeng selalu memuat sebuah pelajaran baru bukan, Pangeran Muda? Mungkin pelajaran dari kisahmu adalah kau terlalu tua untuk memercayai dongeng."

Kyungsoo merasakan Kai seketika bercucuran keringat saat para penjaga kembali menyumpalnya. Sang pangeran memberontak liar dalam ikatannya, berusaha membebaskan sang putri, namun usahanya hanya membuat tali ikatan mereka semakin kencang. Nyaris kehabisan napas, mata Kyungsoo mencari-cari ibunya, tapi tak bisa menemukannya.

Dia berpaling pada Yunho saat menyadari dirinya akan mati. Namun Yunho belum beranjak dari sisi panggung, pandangannya tertuju ke arahnya.

"Ada masalah, Yunho?" tanya sang Sesepuh yang kini berdiri di depan kerumunan.

Yunho masih menatap Kyungsoo.

"Atau haruskah kami tukar tawanan kita dengan keluarga barumu?" desak sang Sesepuh.

Yunho menoleh seketika. Para penjaga memegangi Haneul, Jeno, dan Jaemin di tengah-tengah kerumunan.

Gigi Yunho menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya. Ekspresinya mendadak suram. Dia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, tak sanggup lagi memandangnya. Sambil berdiri di dekat Kyungsoo, Yunho meraih obor yang menyala dari rangka kayu. Kyungsoo menjauh dari nyala api itu ketika Yuno menurunkannya, asapnya menghalangi pandangan Kyungsoo. Dia bisa mendengar teriakan Kai yang terbungkam, teriakan-teriakan massa yang menggema, namun tersamarkan oleh ganasnya api obor yang berdesis bagai ular iblis. Dengan mata berair, sekilas Kyungsoo melihat dada Yunho naik turun, genggamannya pada obor gemetar, dan bercak-bercak merah bermunculan di pipinya.

"Kumohon," cicit Kyungsoo di balik sumpalannya.

Yunho masih tak sanggup memandangnya, obor itu gemetar semakin kencang sehingga bara apinya meloncat-loncat ke gaun hitam Kyungsoo, menciptakan lubang-lubang kecil.

"Jung Yunho..." sang Sesepuh memberi peringatan dengan nada mengancam.

Yunho mengangguk, air matanya bercampur keringat. Kerumunan sunyi senyap melihat Yunho membungkuk ke tiang kayu. Dia mengangkat obor ke kayu di atas kepala Kyungsoo, api hampir menjilat kayu itu−

"Bawa aku!" suara Sooyeon yang merana memecah kesunyian. "Kumohon, Yunho. Biarkan aku mati bersamanya!"

Yunho membeku, api itu begitu dekat dengan Kyungsoo hingga menghanguskan kain sumpalnya. Jantungnya berhenti, Kyungsoo mengawasi Yunho sengaja menunda, wajahnya mengeras di balik topeng.

Kemudian dia menjauh dan berpaling pada Sesepuh.

"Bagaimanapun, ini permohonan terakhir seorang eommoni," kata Yunho, lalu mendengus.

"Desak dia bersama anak pengkhianatnya dan lihat daging mereka meleleh. Mereka layak tersiksa bersama, bukan?"

Bahkan para penonton yang paling harus darah pun kelihatan bingung, menunggu jawaban sang Sesepuh. Pupil mata Sesepuh tertua menyapu Yunho sebelu bibirnya merapat.

"Cepatlah kalau begitu."

"Jangan!" teriak Kyungsoo, sumpal mulutnya mengendur.

Para penjaga menyeret Sooyeon dari kerumunan ke panggung dan menjejalkanya di sebelah Kyungsoo, mengikat pinggangnya ke tiang. Tak berdaya, Kai menggeliat dalam ikatan, otot bisepnya mencuat.

"Ini salahku..." Kyungsoo terisak, hatinya mencelus. "Ini semua salahku−"

"Tutup matamu, Sayang," kata Sooyeon dengan suara bergetar, berusaha untuk tidak menangis. "Ini akan cepat berlalu."

Kyungsoo mendongak dan melihat tangan Yunho tidak gemetar lagi memegang obor. Dengan ketenangan mencekam, dia melangkah dengan pasti mendekati Kyungsoo dan ibunya, api yang menari-nari meraih batang-batang kayu di antara mereka. Akhirnya dia menjumpai mata besar Kyungsoo, wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan aneh.

"Kalau kau bertemu putriku lagi di alam baka... katakan padanya aku menyayanginya."

" _Sekarang_ , Yunho," perintah Sesepuh.

Dengan ngeri, Kyungsoo meraih tangan Kai sambil bersandar di bahu ibunya. Dia melihat Yunho menatap Sooyeon, bibirnya bergetar.

"M-m-maafkan aku," bisiknya.

"Dulu kau menyelamatkanku, Yunho," Sooyeon tersenyum sedih padanya. "Aku berutang budi padamu."

"Aku t-tidak b-bisa," Yunho tergagap.

"Harus," kata Sooyeon, sekeras baja.

"SEKARANG!" suara Sesepuh tertua menggelegar.

Sambil menangis pedih, Yunho menjatuhkan obor ke arah Sooyeon. Kyungsoo menjerit−

Sooyeon menjulurkan jarinya dari balik ikatan dan menembakkan cahaya hijau neon ke obor. Api berubah jadi hijau dan melesat dari tiang bagaikan komet, membentuk dinding yang mengelilingi panggung dan menyembunyikan para tawanan di dalamnya, sekaligus mementalkan Yunho dari panggung.

Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menarik napas, ibunya memotong tali ikatan Kyungsoo dan Kai dengan ujung jarinya yang menyala. Dia merengkuh Kyungsoo dan berbicara menimpali riuhnya teriakan penduduk desa di luar dinding api.

"Mantra ini takkan bertahan lama, jadi dengarkan baik-baik. Yunho tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Sejak malam kau menyusul Soojung, kami punya rencana untuk menyelamatkan kalian dari para Sesepuh jika kau kembali. Yunho rela melakukan apapun demi menyelamatkan putrinya. Tapi waktu kau kembali tanpa Soojung, Yunho tak punya alasan untuk tetap berpegang pada rencana kami, kecuali dia percaya putrinya masih membutuhkanmu. Kau harus membayar utang budiku yang dulu, Sayang. Kau harus menyelamatkan Soojung seperti Yunho menyelamatkanmu. Mengerti? _Jangan gagal_. Sekarang, lari ke Bukit Kuburan secepat mungkin−"

"Eomma p-p-penyihir−" Kyungsoo terbata, mencoba bernapas dengan benar. "D-dari dulu Eomma memang p-penyihir−"

"Makam di antara dua angsa. Pertolongan menunggumu di sana," sela ibunya. "Kau harus menemukan makam itu sebelum terlambat."

Kebingungan, Kai menoleh pada Kyungsoo, berharap dia tahu apa yang dibicarakan ibunya. Namun Kyungsoo mati rasa, memandang kosong. Kai berpaling pada Sooyeon. "Siapa? Siapa yang menunggu kam−"

Pada saat itulah Kai baru melihat apa yang dilihat sang putri. Dinding api di sekelilingnya mulai runtuh, mantra Sooyeon hampir habis. Kyungsoo menoleh pada Yunho yang berdiri terpana di bawah namun aman, sebelum sekelebat bayangan-bayangan menimpa dan menyeretnya ke panggung. Kai dan Kyungsoo mendongak pada saat bersamaan dan menyaksikan para penjaga datang menyerang seraya memegang tombak di antara kerumunan massa, bergegas mendekati tawanan mereka.

Sooyeon menangkup wajah Kyungsoo. "Jangan menoleh ke belakang, Kyungsoo." Dia mencium dahi putrinya sepenuh hati. "Apapun yang kau lakukan, berjanjilah kau tidak akan menoleh ke belakang."

Sambil menangis ketakutan dan gemetar, Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan ibunya, tapi sang pangeran sudah menyeretnya ke tepi panggung menjauhi para penjaga yang berlarian. Kai mengunci lengannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo dan membawa mereka melompat dari podium dalam sekali lompatan panjang. Kyungsoo berbalik dan menarik jubah ibunya−

Sooyeon tersenyum pada Kyungsoo di antara nyala api yang meredup dan menarik jubahnya.

Kyungsoo mendarat di tanah, kakinya terkilir, kemudian Kai mengangkatnya dalam kegelapan, menyeretnya ke arah gerbang desa.

"Tidak−aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya−" teriak Kyungsoo parau, memberontak dari Kai.

"'Jangan menoleh ke belakang.' Itu yang dia bilang," Kai membantah, mendorong Kyungsoo terus ke depan. "Percayalah pada eommamu, Kyung. Dia penyihir yang hebat. Sekarang kita yang perlu pertolongan."

Mendengar para penjaga meraung, Kyungsoo membiarkan Kai terus mendorongnya ke depan. Dia mengarahkan matanya ke Bukit Kuburan di depan, tergopoh di samping Kai. _Jangan menoleh,_ dia memohon pada dirinya sendiri, Kai memeganginya erat-erat. _Jangan menoleh..._

Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat tiga penjaga menembus dinding api yang mulai surut ke arah Sooyeon, tombak-tombak terhunus ke arahnya. Sooyeon bertahan pada posisinya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Kyungsoo tercekat, membeku dalam rasa ngeri.

"Kyungsoo, jangan!" teriak Kai−

Kyungsoo melepaskan diri darinya dan mulai berlari ke arah berlawanan. "APA YANG EOMMA LAKUKA−"

" _Bunuh dia_!" teriakan Sesepuh tertua terdengar dari kejauhan.

Sooyeon mengangkat kedua tangannya, mempersilakan para penjaga.

Mereka menghunus dan ibu Kyungsoo ambruk.

"TIDAK!" jerit Kyungsoo, suara memecah dari kerongkongannya. Tubuhnya merosot dalam posisi berlutut di kaki Bukit Kuburan. Pandangannya kabur oleh air mata. Jantungnya melemah. Dia hanya bisa melihat bayangan-bayangan kabur yang mengerumuni ibunya sementara api memadam, laskar kegelapan berhamburan di sisa-sisa api terakhir.

"Eomma membiarkannya..." isak Kyungsoo. "Eomma membiarkan mereka membunuhnya."

Perlahan, dia merasakan tanah membasahi lututnya, mati rasa mulai memudar dan berubah jadi serangan gencar kepedihan−pikiran setajam pucuk belati muncul bahwa dirinya tak punya keluarga lagi, bahwa orangtua satu-satunya telah meninggalkannya, dan dengan begitu, tak ada lagi yang akan ditemuinya saat pulang ke rumah.

Kyungsoo bergelung, menangis pilu dalam kegeraman. Manusia bukan tandingan penyihir. dia bisa sajah merapalkan mantra lainnya! Dia bisa saja mencacah mereka jadi berkeping-keping! Kyungsoo menangis dan menangis sampai akhirnya dia mendengar gema suara aneh di antara napas yang gemetar, suara yang membisikkan namanya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat pandangannya dan melihat cowok bermata lebam berdiri di hadapannya, tampan meski ketakutan. Sesaat, dia merasa melihat orang asing. Baru setelah dilihatnya kaki Kai yang gemetar, Kyungsoo menyadari pangerannya sedang berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. Jari gemetar Kai perlahan terangkat di atas kepala Kyungsoo, menunjuk sesuatu. Kyungsoo menoleh.

Enam penjaga berlari ke arah mereka dari alun-alun, bersenjatakan tombak dan obor.

"Kita harus lari, Kyungsoo," ujar Kai parau. "Kita harus lari _sekarang_ juga."

Kyungsoo tidak bergerak, masih mual. "Kenapa eomma bisa membiarkan mereka..."

"Demi menyelamatkanmu, Kyungsoo," pangerannya memohon penuh penekanan sambil mengawasi para penjaga yang semakin dekat. "Dan semua yang telah dilakukan eommamu dan appa Soojung demi menyelamatkan kita akan sia-sia kalau kita tidak beranjak _sekarang_."

Kyungsoo memandang air yang berlinang di mata Kai dan tiba-tiba mengerti. Sooyeon tak ingin dirinya tinggal bersamanya. Sooyeon tak ingin dia kembali ke Jangho. Sooyeon ingin Kyungsoo menyelamatkan sahabatnya, menemukan kebahagiaan bersama pangerannya, dan meninggalkan duni ini demi dunia yang lebih baik, jauh di sana...

Karena kebahagiaan abadi Kyungsoo bukan berada di sini. Sejak dulu tidak pernah ada di sini. Ibunya tewas demi membebaskannya.

 _Jangan gagal._

Dia harus menemukan akhir yang sesungguhnya.

Dia harus lari.

Kyungsoo mendongak pada para penjaga yang berlari cepat ke arah mereka, tombak-tombak berkilauan memantulkan cahaya obor. Rasa marah menghantam darahnya dan membakar otot-ototnya sehingga telapak tangan Kyungsoo meremas tanah kuat-kuat. Melonjak bangkit, dia bergegas menaiki lereng Bukit Kuburan.

"Ayo! Kita bisa menghilang di kuburan!"

Bersama-sama, mereka menerobos gerbang berkarat memasuki kuburan yang gelap gulita. Bahkan dalam kegelapan pekat, Kyungsoo hafal setiap langkah, berbelok-belok di antara batu nisan bak seekor tupai cerdik, sementara Kai terus menubruk batu-batu nisan. Dia menyumpah serapah dengan kasar hingga cacing-cacing kuburan pun berlarian pergi.

Kehabisan napas, sang putri membawa pangerannya jauh ke tengah pekatnya kuburan. Para Sesepuh telah merenggut keluarga satu-satunya. Mereka tak boleh merenggut pangerannya juga.

"Makam di antara dua angsa," seru Kai dari belakangnya. "Dia bilang ada bantuan menunggu di sana−"

"Angsa?" Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Tidak ada angsa di Jangho!"

Kai menoleh ke kaki bukit di belakang mereka dan melihat gerombolan penjaga berlarian menaiki bukit, membawa obor sebagai penerang. "Tiga puluh detik, Kyung! Kita cuma punya tiga puluh detik!"

Sambil terengah, Kyungsoo menelusuri batu-batu nisan, plakat-plakat, dan tugu-tugu untuk mencari tanda-tanda angsa. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kucari!"

"Dua puluh lima detik!" suara Kai menggelegar, memacu adrenalin sang putri. Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya putus asa, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Satu-satunya unggas yang pernah dilihatnya di Jangho adalah bebek-bebek dekil dan merpati-merpati gemuk. Dia belum pernah melihat angsa sungguhan, apalagi di Bukit Kuburan−

Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak lebih cepat, matanya serupa burung hantu.

Tapi sebenarnya dia pernah melihat angsa, bukan? Angsa adalah simbol Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan: satu hitam, satu putih; mewakili keseimbangan dua Sang Guru; seorang saudara Baik, seorang saudara Jahat...

Jika Sooyeon seorang penyihir, dia pasti tahu tentang angsa Kebaikan dan Kejahatan. _Itulah kenapa dia tahu banyak tentang sekolah,_ pikir Kyungsoo. Ibunya pasti pernah melihat itu.

"Lima belas detik!" teriak Kai.

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata dan berusaha fokus, pelipisnya berdenyut.

 _Angsa... sekolah... Yunho..._

" _Dulu kau menyelamatkanku, Yunho,_ " bisik Sooyeon pada Yunho, tadi.

Apa maksudnya? Kalau Sooyeon dan Yunho memiliki kisah di masa lalu, mungkin angsa-angsa ini ada hubungannya dengan ibu dan ayah Soojung; sesuatu yang menjadi persamaan mereka... atau _seseorang_...

Jantung Kyungsoo berhenti, matanya membelalak.

Dia berlari tanpa sadar.

"Sudah ketemu?" teriak Kai, melihat bayangan Kyungsoo melesat lebih jauh ke kuburan, menuju rumah di puncak bukit.

"Di sini! Ada di sini!"

Kai mengejar Kyungsoo, memperhatikan sosoknya menghilang dalam kegelapan. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat para penjaga menerobos gerbang halaman kuburan, tombak-tombak berkilauan. Kai meloncat ke balik sebuah batu nisan. Dia mengintip dan melihat para penjaga mengayunkan obor mereka di atas barisan kuburan. Kai menunduk. "Ini lebih buruk dari Hutan," desisnya sambil merangkak mengikuti Kyungsoo melewati batu-batu nisan. "Jauuuh lebih buruk."

Kemudian dia melihat Kyungsoo berjongkok di barusan batu nisan terakhir, tak jauh dari rumahnya. Kai menggelincir ke tanah di sampingnya. "Mereka sudah dekat−"

"Eomma Soojung. Dialah yang menghubungkan mereka," kata Kyungsoo sambil memegangi seonggok batu nisan yang menyembul keluar tanah, berukir kalimat ' _Istri dan Ibu yang Penyayang_ '. Di sisinya terlihat kuburan yang lebih kecil tertutup tanah, satu lebih terang, satu lagi lebih gelap, mengapit pada masing-masing sisi seperti sayap. "Sebelum melahirkan Soojung, dia tidak bisa punya anak. Kedua anak laki-lakinya meninggal saat dilahirkan." Tangan Kyungsoo menelusuri batu makam yang lebih terang, mencabuti kotoran yang menempel. Mata Kai terbeliak ketika jemari Kyungsoo membersihkan batu nisan itu, menyibak ukiran angsa putih kecil pada nisan tanpa nama itu. Kai mencabuti lumut dari makam yang lebih gelap, menyibak angsa hitam yang terukir di batu itu. Dia dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke makam yang lebih besar di tengah-tengah, menjulang di atas kedua angsa. "Waktu eomma Soojung tidak bisa punya anak, dia datang menemui eommaku sebagai pasien. Itu yang Soojung ceritakan padaku," lanjut Kyungsoo. "Entah bagaimana semuanya terhubung. Eomma Soojung, eommaku sebagai penyihir, dan utang budinya pada Yunho. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana hubungannya, tapi pasti begitu−"

Cahaya api menyapu mereka.

Kai dan Kyungsoo tiarap di tanah dan menoleh, melihat para penjaga berada lima baris batu nisan di belakang mereka.

"Kita sudah menemukan angsanya−kita menemukan makamnya−" Kai panik, melongo sambil memandangi batu nisan yang besar. "Mana _bantuannya_?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Kita tidak bisa melawan para penjaga tanpa sihir. Kita harus membuat permohonan!"

Sang pangeran paham. "Permohonan untuk membuka kembali kisah kita pada hitungan ketiga, oke? Tangan di belakang−" Dia terdiam.

Jari telunjuk kanannya sudah berpendar emas.

Kyungsoo melihat jarinya, berpendar dengan corak yang hampir sama.

"Apa kau sudah membuat permohonan?" tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku juga," kata Kai kebingungan. "Kalau begitu kenapa jari kita bisa nyala?"

Sinar obor menerangi wajah mereka.

"Mereka di sini!" teriak seorang penjaga. "Mereka ada di sini!"

Kyungsoo berbalik dan melihat bayangan-bayangan hitam melompat barisan kuburan terakhir. "Kalau saja eommaku tidak menyela permohonan kita di rumah tadi. Kalau saja permohonan pertama kita tadi berhasil. Kalau saja kisah dongeng kita selalu terbuka." Dia menatap pangerannya, pucat pasi. "Kita sudah kembali ke kisah kita. Kita sudah berada dalam cerita sejak para penjaga menemukan kita..."

Kai mendongak dan melihat tombak-tombak runcing nan mengilap tertuju ke arah jantung mereka. "Kalau begitu artinya kita mati di akhir cerita, Kyung!"

Ketakutan, Kyungsoo dan Kai berpegangan tangan, masing-masing menjauh dari tombak-tombak ke dalam salah satu angsa−

Tepat saat itu, mereka melihat tangan pucat terjulur keluar makam di antara mereka dan menarik mereka berdua ke dalam.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Author's Note: ( _kalau malas baca, tolong baca paragraf kedua saja._ )

Gimana chapters pembukanya? Seru-kah? Tegang-kah? Sedih-kah? Nyesek-kah? Tambah greget-kah? Atau malah bikin kecewa? Jangan lupa review yaa, hehe. Kalian bisa paparin kritik, saran, kesan, pertanyaan, tebakan, dll. Bagi siders-abadi-wanna-be, ayo tobat di buku ketiga(?).

Menanggapi salah satu reader yang minta akhir cerita di buku ketiga 'ditambahin karena kurang greget', maaf dear, sebenarnya saya tidak mau rubah alur aslinya karena akan mengganggu keseimbangan konsep Baik dan Jahat. Sebagai gantinya, saya ada rencana buat _side story_ untuk KaiSoo (dan Krystal, kalau readers mau) tentang kehidupan mereka setelah lulus dari sekolah, dengan _handbook_ sebagai panduannya. BUT, kalo masih ada yang berharap (mau) alur aslinya saya rubah, silakan beri penjelasan via review / pm. DAN kalau mayoritas pilih alur akhir cerita dirubah, tentu tidak akan ada _side story_ : )

Btw, ada yang sudah lihat isi **The School for Good and Evil: The Ever Never handbook**? Saya tidak menyarankan kalian beli (karena lebih berat dan lebih mahal dari novelnya sendiri, lol), tapi kalau ada _sample_ yang sudah dibuka, coba lihat-lihat isinya yang merupakan ilustrasi beberapa _things_ dari buku pertama sampai buku ketiga. Tapi kalau kalian gak mau _spoilers_ , lebih baik lihat setelah baca ketiga bukunya atau tunggu ff ini tamat (bagi yang tidak beli novelnya).

Jujur, begitu saya beli _handbook_ nya, banyak ilustrasi (terutama wajah para tokoh) yang gak sesuai imajinasi saya selama ini. Lol. Contohnya tokoh Putri Uma, Profesor Espada, Profesor Sheeks (yang ini mirip satu penari wanita yang jadi 'peliharaan' GD di mv Bang Bang Bang, lol maafkan), Beatrix, Chaddick, dan Ravan (ini juga ngakak, lol). Yah, semoga nanti di filmnya (kalau kartun) lebih bagus dari ilustrasi di handbooknya.

Last but not least, Happy New Year! ^^


	7. A Princess Returns

**5**

 **KEMBALINYA SANG PUTRI**

.

.

.

Kuburan dibuat untuk orang-orang mati yang tidak punya alasan untuk melihat, bernapas, atau pergi ke toilet. Sayangnya, Kyungsoo membutuhkan ketiga hal itu. terjebak dalam kegelapan di bawah tanah, dia dan Kai menghirup tanah sementara kaki dan tangan berkeringat mereka saling tersangkut. Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat wajah pangerannya, tapi bisa mendengarnya kehabisan napas karena panik.

"Kau menghirup semua udaranya!" desis Kyungsoo.

"Ada orang di dalam k-k-kuburan−orang m-m-mati−"

Kyungsoo segera paham dan memucat, kemudian memegangi bagian tubuh Kai yang bisa diraihnya. "Eomma Soojung... _dia_ m-menarik kita ke sini?"

"Aku tidak bisa lihat apa-apa! Kayaknya dia ada di s-sebelah kita!"

"Sihir," Kyungsoo kehabisan napas. "Pakai sihir!"

Kai menahan napas dan berkonsentrasi pada rasa takutnya hingga jari telunjuk kanannya berkedip emas bak lilin, menerangi ruang makam yang lebar dan dangkal. Bertindihan dan gemetar, Kai dan Kyungsoo perlahan menoleh ke sebelah kanan mereka.

Tanah.

Tidak ada mayat. Tidak ada tulang.

Hanya tanah.

"Di mana dia?" Kyungsoo tercekat, berguling menjauhi Kai yang mengerang dan mengusap dada. Dia menyambar pergelangan tangan pangerannya dan mengayunkan jari pendarnya ke sebelah kanan makam, hanya untuk menerangi sepasang kumbang berebut sebutir tanah di sudut. Kyungsoo menggeleng tak percaya dan mengayunkan tangan Kai ke kiri−

Keduanya mematung.

Sepasang mata cokelat berkilat menatap mereka dari balik topeng ninja hitam.

Dengan ekspresi ngeri, Kai dan Kyungsoo membuka mulut untuk berteriak, tapi sosok tadi membekap mereka dengan tangan langsingnya.

"Sst! Mereka bisa mendengar kalian!" bisik sosok asing itu dengan suara rendah dan ringan.

Kai ternganga menyadari ada seorang ninja di dalam makam bersama mereka, berjubah longgar hitam. "Apa kau... eomma Soojung?"

Si ninja terkikik dengan suara mencicit. "Oh, itu aneh. Sekarang sst!"

Kyungsoo menegang. Cicitan itu. Di mana dia pernah mendengarnya? Dia berusaha menangkap mata Kai, berharap dia pun mendengar dan menyadarinya, namun pangerannya tengah menghujani sosok asing itu dengan pelukan.

"Syukurlah! Kami terjebak selama sebulan di rumah paling kecil dan buruk di Bukit Kuburan, hampir dibakar di tiang pancang, nyaris dimangsa para penjaga haus darah, lalu kau menarik kami ke dalam. Terima kasih, tapi siapapun kau, kau harus _mengeluarkan_ kami! Kami harus pergi ke Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan untuk menyelamatkan sahabat kami. Kau pasti tahu, letaknya di tengah-tengah Pegunungan Berbisik dan−"

Si ninja kembali membekap Kai dengan tangannya. "Aku kenal kucing yang bisa mendengarkan lebih baik darimu."

"Setuju," gumam Kyungsoo, kesal karena kekurangan udara.

Suara retakan tajam memecah di atas kepala mereka seperti pedang membelah tanah, dan makam itu bergetar, membuat gumpalan-gumpalan tanah runtuh ke wajah mereka.

"Cari mereka," seseorang menggeram kasar, diikuti getaran tajam. "Aku terima pesan dari Liga Tiga Belas. Katanya mereka akan datang dari kuburan yang ini."

Perut Kyungsoo menegang. Suara itu tidak terdengar seperti suara para Sesepuh.

"Kenapa gak lebih rinci, sih. Ada ribuan kuburan dan aku kelaparan," tambah suara yang berat dan terdengar tolol. "Lagipula, harusnya kita pergi _memperbaiki_ dongeng kita seperti yang lain, bukannya menggali-gali kuburan. Apa sih pentingnya dua orang itu?"

"Sang Guru menginginkan mereka. Itu alasan yang cukup," kata yang bersuara kasar, suara retakan berikutnya mempertegas pernyataannya. "Dia akan memberi kita kesempatan untuk memperbaiki dongeng kita kalau tugas ini sudah selesai."

Kai dan Kyungsoo saling menoleh. Kakitangan Sang Guru ada di _Jangho_? Bagaimana mereka bisa menerobos para penjaga itu? langit-langit makam bergetar lebih keras lagi, gumpalan tanah berjatuhan.

"Apa dia akan mengizinkan kita makan seorang anak Ever sebagai imbalannya?" tanya si tolol.

"Mungkin boleh dua," si kasar terkekeh.

Cakar hitam berbulu membelah langit-langit ke dalam makam, dengan lima kuku setajam pisau mengais ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kai dan Kyungsoo menahan teriakan saat si ninja menarik mereka ke dinding tanah, kuku-kuku bengkok itu mengais-ngais udara, nyaris mengenai keliman celana Kai. Cakar-cakar itu berayun beberapa kali lagi dengan sia-sia, lalu mengepal.

"Tidak ada di sini," si kasar mengerang. "Ayo, kita cari makan. Mungkin ada anak laki-laki lezat di Elvis."

Cakar itu keluar tanpa hasil dan menghilang, diikuti suara langkah keras menggelegar.

Kesunyian yang mengerikan pun berlalu. Kai dan Kyungsoo lantas menjejalkan mulut mereka ke lubang pada langit-langit dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Kyungsoo melirik Kai untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja, berharap dia pun melakukan hal yang sama. Namun pangerannya malah sedang mengamati dan menarik-narik tali celananya sendiri. Kai tersenyum lega, lalu dilihatnya Kyungsoo sedang cemberut.

"Apa?" tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo baru akan menanyakan apa saja yang penting bagi Kai, namun menyadari langkah dan suara tadi sudah tidak ada. Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak dan dia membungkuk untuk melindungi pangerannya−"Kai, awas!"

Cakar hitam itu menghantam langit-langit dan mengail Kyungsoo, menariknya keluar makam. Kai melompat dan memegangi kaki Kyungsoo, namun terlambat. Dia mendongak ngeri dan melihat cakar itu menarik sang putri ke langit malam, mengayun-ayunnya seperti menangkap tikus.

Kyungsoo menatap mata kuning berurat milik serigala kurus tinggi yang berdiri dengan dua kaki, bulu dan kulit wajahnya terkelupas, menampakkan tengkoraknya lewat lubang-lubang menganga.

"Lihat! Sang putri kembali," si serigala mengertak kasar, tulang pipinya mencuat dari salah satu lubang.

Kyungsoo membelalak. _Dia_ kah yang tadi membicarakan Sang Guru? Bagaimana bisa serigala jahat masuk ke Jangho? Dan di mana para penjaga Sesepuh? Mata Kyungsoo mencari-cari, tapi yang dilihatnya dalam kegelapan hanya beberapa batu nisan bengkok. Dia mencoba menyalakan jarinya, tapi si serigala memegangi tangannya terlalu kencang.

"Storian tidak menulis apa-apa, kata-kata mulai mati−semua gara-gara _kau_?" ucapnya sambil menelusuri kulit pucat dan rambut sehitam arang Kyungsoo. "Menurutku kau tidak seperti putri, dan lebih mirip... _sigung_. Kebaikan benar-benar runtuh selama kepergianku. Si Tudung Merah yang mungil itu saja kelihatan lebih lezat."

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya, tapi setelah semua yang dialaminya malam ini, dia benar-benar tidak butuh penampilannya dihina oleh serigala lemah yang punya masalah kulit.

"Padahal serigala Si Tudung Merah sudah dapat pelajaran, bukan?" ancamnya, yakin sang pangeran berada di dekatnya. "Berani macam-macam dengan putri, maka seorang _pemburu_ akan mengoyak perutnya."

"Mengoyak _perutnya_?" respon si serigala, terjekut.

"Dengan tangan kosong," Kyungsoo berbohong dengan suara keras, memberi tanda pada Kai.

"Lalu, apa si serigala mati?"

"Benar-benar mati. Jadi pergilah sebelum pemburuKU datang," seru Kyungsoo, memberi tanda pada Kai lagi.

"Mati tak berkutik?" tanya si serigala resah.

"Mati, mati, dan mati," bentak Kyungsoo, matanya menyipit marah mencari pangerannya.

"Mati, mati, mati," gumam si serigala, merenungkan takdir mengerikan itu. "Yah, kalau itu benar..." Dia mengangkat mata besarnya yang menyala. "Kenapa aku masih _di_ _sini_?"

Mata Kyungsoo mengawasi cakar si serigala yang mengetuk-ngetuk bekas luka berbentuk silang menyeramkan di perutnya. Darah di wajah Kyungsoo menyurut.

"I-itu−"

"Boleh kumakan yang ini?" tanya si tolol di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan dilihatnya raksasa botak berpunuk tinggi, memegangi Kai dan mengayun-ayunnya dalam posisi terjungkir. Kulit si raksasa terkelupas dari tengkoraknya, ditutup jahitan berliku. Dia meraba dan menekan otot-otot Kai.

"Belum pernah lihat daging sekeras ini sejak Jack kecil memanjat pohon kacangku."

Jantung Kyungsoo serasa naik ke kerongkongan. Serigala Si Tudung Merah dan raksasa Jack yang sudah mati... sekarang _hidup_? Mata Kai bertemu dengan mata Kyungsoo, pucat dan terjungkir, jelas-jelas ketakutan memikirkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Sudah kubilang. Sang Guru menginginkan mereka hidup-hidup," jawab si serigala kesal.

Si raksasa menghela napas berat, lalu dilihatnya si serigala menyeringai.

"Tapi bukan berarti kita tidak bisa mencomot satu-dua gigitan," kata si serigala sambil memegangi Kyungsoo lebih erat.

Dia dan Kai menjerit bersamaan saat si raksasa dan si serigala mengangkat mereka lebih tinggi di udara dan perlahan menurunkan mereka ke dalam mulut bak melahap iga sapi−

"Keputusan itu sangat tidak bijaksana," ujar suara yang ringan.

Mulut si serigala dan si raksasa diam ternganga di bawah mangsa mereka, mata mereka mengerjap-ngerjap pada si ninja di bawah. Si serigala menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari mulutnya dan tersenyum pada sosok asing bertopeng itu, siap menunda camilan bila ada kemungkinan bisa makan dengan porsi lebih besar. "Kenapa begitu, oh Yang Bertopeng?"

"Karena aku akan membiarkan kalian bebas kalau kalian melepaskan mereka," kata si ninja.

"Kalau kami tidak mau?" si raksasa mendengus, Kai tergantung begitu dekat dengan mulutnya, gemetar melihat gigi-gigi raksasa yang runcing.

"Kalian akan sengsara karena kalah banyak," jawab si ninja.

"Aneh..." balas si serigala, mendekati sosok asing itu sambil tetap memegangi Kyungsoo. "Berhubung pangeran dan putrimu agak _tertahan_ , yang kulihat cuma kau dan kami berdua." Bayangannya menutupi si ninja di bawah sinar bulan. "Artinya kau yang kalah banyak."

Pelan-pelan si ninja menengadah. Topeng hitamnya dilepas, menyingkap sepasang mata cokelat jernih, kulit mulus, dan rambut pendek secokelat batang pohon terurai beraturan.

Putri Sunny tersenyum. "Tampaknya kau tidak memperhatikan baik-baik."

Dia memekik melalui celah giginya. Pekikannya menusuk telinga, lalu terdengar raungan menggema ke segala sisi kegelapan, gemuruh terasa di bawah kaki mereka. Untuk sesaat, si serigala dan si raksasa berbalik dengan bodoh, suara raungan menerobos ke arah mereka dari Utara, Selatan, Timur, dan Barat−hingga mereka menjatuhkan kedua tawanan itu seperti kentang panas.

Di bawah, Kyungsoo mengangkat jari pendarnya tepat ketika dia melihat sekawanan banteng melompati tubuhnya, serta kambing jantan menubruk si serigala dan si raksasa bak bola bertubrukan dengan pin _bowling_. Kuda-kuda dan beruang-beruang melesat di hadapan Kai, menghajar kedua _monster_ dengan kaki dan cakar mereka. Jari Kai dan Kyungsoo berpendar emas menerangi kejadian itu selagi mereka terhuyung di atas tanah. Si raksasa dan si serigala meraung minta ampun di atas gerombolan binatang buas yang menggotong mereka menuju kegelapan. Tak lama kemudian, bayangan mereka memudar dan gemuruh mereda.

Kyungsoo berputar menghadap Putri Sunny, guru Sekolah Kebaikan yang dulu pernah diejeknya karena tak berdaya, pasif, dan lemah, tapi baru saja menyelamatkan nyawanya dan Kai. "Kukira para pangeran sudah membunuh Anda!" seru Kyungsoo takjub. "Amber bilang Dekan Seo mengusir Anda terancam maut di Hutan. Kami semua mengira Anda sudah mati−"

"Seorang profesor Komunikasi Hewan tidak bisa bertahan hidup di Hutan?" Putri Sunny mengipas-ngipas jemarinya dan mengubah jubah hitamnya jadi merah muda, lambang angsa perak terjahit di bagian dadanya. "Eommamu saja bisa percaya kalau aku bisa diandalkan, padahal kami belum pernah bertemu."

"Anda kenal eommaku?" tanya Kyungsoo, melawan hantaman rasa mual.

"Cuma lewat surat-surat yang dikirimnya ke Liga," jawab Sunny.

"Liga? Liga apa?" Kai menimbrung.

"Liga Tiga Belas, tentunya," jawab Sunny tanpa kejelasan. "Dalam surat terakhirnya, dia menegaskan tiga hal: Kami harus melindungi kalian. Mengantar kalian pada Soojung. Dan kami akan menemukan kalian di sini."

Kai dan Kyungsoo mengikuti arah mata guru mereka ke makam kosong di bawah mereka yang dulu merupakan makam ibu Soojung. Hanya saja batu nisannya kini berbeda, bukan persegi yang tinggi, melainkan bentuk oval yang suram, ada retakan panjang di tengahnya, dengan ukiran huruf-huruf hitam tebal.

* * *

 **Di sini terbaring:**

 **YOONA**

* * *

"Yoona adalah eomma Soojung. Artinya 'cantik'," Kai mengingat-ingat sambil memperhatikan batu nisan itu. "Soojung pernah bilang padaku waktu dia jadi Jisung."

"Soojung tidak pernah bilang siapa nama eommanya padaku," kata Kyungsoo datar.

"Mungkin karena kau tidak pernah tanya," kata Kai, raut wajahnya berubah. "Tunggu sebentar, nama Yoona tidak ada di batu nisan yang sebelumnya. Dan lihat, di sana tidak tertulis _'Istri dan Ibu yang Penyayang'_." Kai menyipit, mengamati bayangan lempengan batu bengkok di sekeliling mereka. "Kita ada di halaman kuburan yang sama, di tempat yang sama. Tidak masuk akal. Batu nisan tidak bisa berubah begitu saja−"

"Kecuali kalau kalian sama sekali tidak berada di kuburan yang sama," sela Putri Sunny di belakang mereka.

Kai dan Kyungsoo berbalik, melihat guru mereka menembakkan cahaya merah ke langit. Dari segala arah, ribuan kunang-kunang berdesing seakan diberi isyarat, berkerumun di atas kepala para Ever itu. Sayap-sayap kuning terang mereka meledakkan kepulan cahaya raksasa, menerangi pemandangan yang membentang ke segala arah. Sang pangeran dan putri memandangi taman pekuburan yang luas itu; di mana ribuan batu nisan bertebaran, bertumpuk-tumpuk di lereng bukit tandus nan curam. Sesaat, Kyungsoo mengira Bukit Kuburan menjadi lebih luas secara ajaib. Namun yang tergeletak di luar pekuburan membuatnya merasa mau pingsan−pepohonan gelap dan berbonggol yang tak terhitung, menjulang tinggi bagaikan _monster_ purbakala.

Mereka bukan berada di Bukit Kuburan.

Mereka sama sekali bukan berada di Jangho.

"Kita berada di Hutan," bisik Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba dia menyadari lautan mayat di bawah kakinya. Dalam sekejap, memori-memori buruk yang dipendamnya menyeruak membawa dendam; para penjaga, tombak-tombak, ibunya yang ambruk... Kyungsoo membungkuk, hampir muntah−

Tangan Kai menyentuh lengannya. "Aku di sini."

Suaranya menyadarkan Kyungsoo, yang kemudian menelan rasa asam di mulutnya dan berdiri tegak seraya memegangi tali baju pangerannya erat-erat. Dia menguatkan kaki, berusaha melihat pekuburan di hadapannya, hanya kuburan dan tidak lebih dari itu.

"Tunggu. Aku pernah ke sini," kata Kai, mengamati tempat itu.

"Setiap Kelompok Hutan pergi kemari di tahun pertama untuk mencari _meerworm_. Pasti Yuba mendampingi kalian," balas Putri Sunny.

"Kebun Kebaikan dan Kejahatan," kata Kai. "Setiap Ever atau Never yang namanya tercantum dalam buku dongeng dikubur di sini."

Di bawah awan kunang-kunang, Kai mengawasi ribuan peti mati di salah satu sisi bukit, dipadati peti bertatah kilauan batu permata untuk pasangan-pasangan Ever, yang bersatu dalam hidup dan mati.

"Itu Tanggul Ever, tempat para pahlawan hebat dimakamkan. Kecuali appa," ujar Kai.

Kyungsoo menatap pangerannya, menunggunya melanjutkan kata, namun Kai malah menoleh padanya. "Kita masuk ke sini lewat makam Yoona. Satu sisi di Jangho, sisi lainnya di Hutan. Tapi bagaimana eommamu bisa tahu makam itu portal masuknya?"

Kyungsoo memikirkan angsa hitam dan putih pada dua makam yang mengapit makam ibu Soojung.

"Kalau eommamu tahu−entah bagaimana, kenapa makam eomma Soojung menghubungkan kedua dunia ini?"

"Kalian mengajukan pertanyaan keliru, Anak-anak."

Kai dan Kyungsoo mendongak pada Putri Sunny yang tengah menatap mereka lekat-lekat.

"Seharusnya kalian bertanya kenapa makamnya _kosong_."

Sunny memutar jarinya di udara dan awan kunang-kunang terbang lebih dekat di atas kepala mereka, menerangi lereng yang dipijak Kyungsoo dan Kai. Tumpukan batu nisan retak dan berlumut berkilau di bawah cahaya kuning terang, mencuat dari gundukan tanah yang tak rata.

"Drip Drop," kata Kai. "Tempat para penjahat terkeji dikubur."

"Eomma Soojung seorang _Never_?" tanya Kyungsoo, bingung.

"Menurut penemuan kami, tidak. Liga Tiga Belas sama sekali tidak menemukan bukti bahwa Yoona dari Hutan Luar pernah berada di Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan, disebut dalam dongeng, atau dimakamkan di sini," cetus Sunny sambil mengantongi _meerworm_ berlendir abu-abu dari atas sebuah batu nisan. "Meski begitu, dia dimakamkan di antara para Never ternama."

"Anda menyebut tentang Liga terus," Kai kesal. "Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya−"

"Seharusnya memang tidak," sela Sunny, semakin tak menjelaskan apapun mengenai kata itu. "Dengarkan aku, Kyungsoo. Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa menghapus kesedihanmu saat ini. Tapi eommamu meninggal sebelum dia sempat memberikan jawaban yang dibutuhkan Liga. Coba ingat-ingat. Apa kau tahu kenapa nama Yoona diukir pada batu nisan di Drip Drop? Dan kira-kira di mana mayatnya?"

"Menurutku kita tidak perlu membantu Liga yang tidak kita ketahui," omel Kai.

Namun pikiran Kyungsoo masih tak menentu. Ibunya sendiri, Sooyeon, pindah dari satu dunia ke dunia lain sebagai seorang penyihir tanpa diketahui siapapun di Jangho, termasuk putrinya sendiri. Ditambah lagi, karakter ibunya cocok dengan segala karakter Never; tidak menikah, misterius, dan menyendiri. Kalau itu memang ada hubungannya, seharusnya Kyungsoo bisa melihat tanda-tanda itu sejak dulu. Tapi _ibu Soojung_? Soojung selalu membicarakan ibunya dengan riang dan menunjuk ayahnya sebagai orang kejam yang tak setia sampai akhir hayat ibunya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ibunya mencerminkan apapun kecuali memesona, istri dan ibu yang penyayang. Jadi, bagaimana bisa namanya berada pada batu nisan penjahat? Kyungsoo menggeleng, buntu−sampai kemudian matanya membelalak.

"Penjaga Kuburan pasti tahu!"

Cepat-cepat dicarinya sosok raksasa berkulit biru berambut gimbal yang diketahuinya dari pelajaran sekolah, yang bertanggung jawab untuk menggali dan memasukkan jenazah ke kuburan. "Hort bilang dia mengubur semua orang kecuali dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun mengusiknya. Itulah kenapa ayah Hort menunggu peti selama bertahun-tahun. Jadi, Penjaga Kuburan pasti tahu kenapa di sini ada batu nisan eomma Soojung."

Namun bukit itu sepi, hanya ada burung-burung bangkai beterbangan di dekatnya. Kyungsoo menoleh pada Sunny. "Di mana−"

Dia mematung melihat raut wajah Sunny.

Perlahan Kyungsoo menoleh kembali ke arah burung-burung bangkai.

Di tanah, tergolek tubuh besar berkulit biru, teronggok bertabur tanah. Tulang-tulangnya patah dan kerongkongannya terbelah, bekas darah kering menempel di lehernya. Kyungsoo bisa menangkap bagian putih matanya yang terbelalak, seakan rasa terkejut akan kematian mengalahkan rasa terkejut akan apa yang telah membunuhnya.

Kyungsoo merasakan tangan berkeringat Kai menggenggam tangannya, meyakinkannya bahwa dia belum melihat yang terburuk. Rasa ngeri membuncah, Kyungsoo menelusuri arah mata Kai jauh ke belakang mayat Penjaga Kuburan dan melintasi 200 makam di Drip Drop, yang menandai tempat peristirahatan terakhir para penjahat ternama dalam dongeng. Kini Kyungsoo melihat kenapa ada banyak gundukan tanah menutupi rumput secara tak wajar. Setiap makam penjahat ternama telah digali, dan di dalam semua liangnya−

" _Kosong_ ," kata Kyungsoo. "Kuburan para penjahat ini kosong."

Dengan kaki gemetar, Kai ternganga memandangi liang-liang kuburan yang kosong. "Serigala Si Tudung Merah, Raksasa si Jack, dan yang lebih parah lagi..."

Kyungsoo memucat, teringat ucapan si serigala tentang siapa yang mempekerjakan mereka. "Mereka semua di bawah kendali Sang Guru."

Putri Sunny muncul di belakang mereka. "Selama ratusan tahun, Kejahatan kalah dalam setiap dongeng karena Kebaikan memiliki cinta. Cinta memberi Ever kekuatan dan tujuan yang tidak bisa ditandingi oleh Never. Tapi semua akhir bahagia itu bertahan hanya selama Kejahatan tidak bisa mencintai. Sekarang sudah berubah, Anak-anak. Sang Guru sudah menemukan seseorang yang mencintainya dan yang bisa dia cintai. Dengan begitu, Kejahatan mendapat kesempatan untuk menulis ulang dongeng mereka. Sekarang, setiap penjahat Lama dibangkitkan kembali dan bisa membalikkan cerita mereka."

 _Cinta sejati? Sang Guru?_ Kyungsoo menggeleng, berusaha memahami. Bagaimana mungkin ada yang mampu _mencintainya_?

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo sadar akan makam Yoona yang kosong, dadanya sesak. "Tunggu. Mayat eomma Soojung hilang, berarti dia... dia−"

"Dia tidak dimakamkan di sini," sela Sunny. "Kami bahkan tidak tahu pasti apakah mayatnya sudah dikubur. Tapi Penjaga Kuburan menyisakan liang ini untuk eomma Soojung di antara para Never ternama−si Penjaga Kuburan tidak pernah menanggapi siapapun kecuali Storian. _Kenapa_ dia menyisakan tempat di kuburan penjahat untuk eomma Soojung bisa jadi petunjuk paling penting untuk memahami bagaimana Sang Guru memilih ratu barunya."

Kyungsoo merasakan hawa yang dingin menusuk perutnya. Ratusan pertanyaan berkeamuk di benaknya: tentang ibunya dan ibu sahabatnya, tentang surat-surat untuk Liga, tentang kuburan-kuburan kosong, dan para penjahat lama yang hidup kembali; tapi hanya satu yang penting.

"Ratu?" bisiknya, perlahan mendongak. "Siapa?"

Sunny dan Kyungsoo bertatapan. "Soojung menerima cincin dari Sang Guru. Dialah cinta sejati Sang Guru."

Mata Kyungsoo melebar. Dia tak sanggup bicara.

"Tapi... tapi kami datang untuk menyelamatkannya dari Sang Guru," kata Kai, terpana.

"Dan _harus_. Tapi bukan tugas yang mudah," kata Sunny. "Ciuman Soojung memang menghidupkan Sang Guru kembali, tapi cincin di jari Soojung-lah yang melanggengkan kekuatan ciuman itu. Selama Soojung memakai cincinnya, Sang Guru akan hidup selamanya. Dan yang harus kalian bereskan adalah..." Suara Sunnya memelan, rautnya bertambah serius. "Kalian harus meyakinkan Soojung untuk _menghancurkan_ cincin Sang Guru dengan tangannya sendiri. Dengan begitu, Sang Guru akan ikut hancur selamanya."

Kyungsoo mengernyit, masih belum mengerti.

"Tapi hati-hati," lanjut Sunny. "Sementara kalian mencari akhir kisah dari _Dongeng Dyo dan Krystal_ yang sesungguhnya, Sang Guru juga mencari akhir kisahnya sendiri."

Kai menyadari Kyungsoo memandang kosong, tak lagi mendengarkan.

"Akhir apa itu?" tanya Kai.

Sunny mendekat, wajah lembutnya bertambah tegas. "Serigala dan raksasa itu bukan kebetulan. _Perang_ akan terjadi, Putra Arthur. Selama Soojung memakai cincin Sang Guru, Kebaikan berada dalam bahaya besar, baik masa lalu maupun masa kini, tua dan muda. Kalau kau dan putrimu tidak berhasil membawa Soojung berbalik arah, maka Kebaikan akan terhapus selamanya. Itulah akhir kisah yang diincar Sang Guru."

Suara detak jantung Kyungsoo terngiang di telinganya sendiri.

Dulu, Kyungsoo dan Soojung membunuh penjahat maut yang ingin memisahkan mereka. Tapi sekarang Soojung menyerahkan hatinya pada si penjahat.

"Tapi Sang Guru Jahat. Soojung _tahu_ dia Jahat−dan Soojung bukan Penjahat lagi," bisik Kyungsoo, mendongak. "Kenapa dia mau bersama Sang Guru?"

"Sama dengan alasan kenapa kau dan pangeranmu ingin selalu bersama." Sunny tersenyum sayu. "Untuk _bahagia_."

Kai dan Kyungsoo menatap Putri Sunny memutar jarinya, memadamkan kunang-kunang, dan bergegas menuju Hutan gelap di balik bukit. "Cepat, Ever," katanya, mencabuti beberapa ekor _meerworm_ lagi dari makam. "Perjalanan ke sekolah memakan waktu dua hari dan kita harus menemukan Soojung sebelum mereka menemukan kalian."

Kai mengerutkan kening, melangkah malas di belakangnya. "Sebelum siapa menemukan kita?"

" _Siapa_?" Sunny mendelik, takjub. "Siapapun yang tadinya di dalam _liang-liang_ itu."

.

.

.

 _Quadruple update!_

 _Go read the next chapter : )_

*) Lihat MV Girls' Generation – Catch Me If You Can untuk visualisasi tokoh Sunny.


	8. A Forest No Longer Blue

**6**

 **HUTAN TAK LAGI BIRU**

.

.

.

Seunghyun tidak pernah tidur di kamarnya, jadi ketika pena itu akhirnya menulis, beberapa jam pertama saat subuh, Soojung-lah yang pertama melihatnya.

Dia sakit selama enam hari, sejak dia menerima cincin itu−demam tinggi dan meriang hingga tulang-tulangnya mati rasa, dan dia tak bisa beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Bergelung di balik selimut, dia membayangkan Kai dan Kyungsoo bertualang mengelilingi desa, makan kue beras di toko Tuan Yoon (dia berharap Kai jadi gendut), dan menyaksikan matahari terbenam di danau (dia juga berharap Kai tenggelam), sementara dirinya di sini terkurung dalam menara kotor, dengan hidung berair dan menggigil seperti Rapunzel yang congkak, dan tidak ada yang menyukai Rapunzel karena gadis itu membosankan.

"Kau bilang−aku bisa−melihat−sekolah," katanya terbata-bata pada Seunghyun sambil berkeringat tadi pagi. "Aku mau bertemu Amber−Luna−"

"Dan menulari mereka dengan wabah apapun yang sedang kau derita?" goda Seunghyun sambil menyelimutinya dengan selimut bersih.

Soojung pasti akan memaksa kalau saja Seunghyun tidak merawatnya dengan baik. Pemuda itu nyaris tak pernah meninggalkannya di siang hari: membasuh keningnya dengan spons basah, menyuapinya sup tulang sumsum, membawakannya gaun tidur hitam longgar yang nyaman dipakai untuk tidur pulas; dan selama dia menyerocos tanpa henti tentang Kai dan Kyungsoo, tentang betapa sedikit atau banyak kesenangan yang mereka alami, tergantung apakah kecemburuannya sedang memuncak atau mereda.

Tak lama kemudian Soojungg mulai ketakutan saat Seunghyun pergi setiap malam, sama seperti dulu dia takut akan kedatangan pemuda itu setiap pagi. Dalam lamunan gilanya, Soojung mulai mendambakan lengan kokoh Seunghyun, aroma segar khas remajanya, sentuhan dinginnya di kulit Soojung yang panas, juga suara lembutnya yang membangunkan Soojung dari mimpi buruk.

"Kau pasti pasti sengaja membuatku sakit−supaya aku membutuhkanmu," racau Soojung saat Seunghyun akan pergi.

Sang Guru muda itu menoleh dan tersenyum.

Saat demamnya semakin tinggi, mimpi-mimpi buruk Soojung bertambah jelas. Malam ini dia memimpikan terowongan gelap gulita dengan lingkaran cahaya di ujungnya. Sebuah cincin emas raksasa melayang-layag di dalam gelapnya terowongan, dengan gerigi setajam duri mawar di pinggirannya, berputar di udara dan menghalangi jalannya. Saat dia berjalan mendekat, cincin itu berputar lebih cepat hingga dia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya pada gerigi cincin.

Namun saat dia mendekati cincin itu, Soojung menyadari yang terpantul di sana sama sekali bukan dirinya, melainkan wajah yang belum pernah dilihatnya−seorang laki-laki asing, berambut hitam acak-acakan, berkulit kecokelatan, berhidung mancung dan besar. Kebingungan, Soojung mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas, sampai laki-laki itu mengangkat mata hitamnya, menatapnya tajam, dan tersenyum mengerikan−

Tiba-tiba tangan laki-laki itu terulur dan menghantam Soojung ke deretan gerigi tajam cincin.

Soojung terkesiap bangun, ketakutan bukan main−

Dia terpaku. Ada seseorang di kamarnya. Menggores-gores dan berkerisik, seperti seekor kucing hitam mengasah kuku.

Dengan jantung berdebar, dia menyipit dalam kegelapan pagi. Tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Perlahan dia memalingkan kepala dan merasa lega karena ternyata bukan manusia yang bersuara, melainkan besi berkilau yang menggores-gores. Masih setengah tertidur, awalnya dia mengira itu suara jarum tenun, sebelum akhirnya teringat bahwa jarum dalam dongeng hanya untuk Putri Tidur, putri paling payah sepanjang masa dan pasti sudah mati karena umur. Pemikiran itu sukses menarinya dari tempat tidur.

Dia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan apa yang dilihatnya memang benar-benar nyata: di sana, Storian-lah yang menggores dan berkerisik−pena itu membuat Hutan Tak Bertepi jadi suram karena tidak mau menulis, tapi sekarang dia _menulis._

 _Tapi karena apa?_ pikirnya. Selama berminggu-minggu, Storian berhenti pada halaman terakhir di buku dongeng dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Belum bergeser satu inci pun sejak dia menerima cincin Sang Guru. Artinya memang bukan akhir cerita _miliknya_ yang diragukan pena itu, melainkan...

Jantung Soojung berdesir. _Tidak mungkin..._

Sambil menarik selimut, dia berjalan jinjit di balik gaun tidur longgarnya, khawatir sedikit suara bisa mengganggu pena itu. Ketika Soojung bertambah dekat, dilihatnya pena itu sama sekali tidak sedang menulis, melainkan mencabuti lembaran buku dongengnya bak tukang bangunan memindahkan batu bata, membongkar kalimat kalimat terakhir, huruf demi huruf, sampai kata "TAMAT" hilang sepenuhnya. Menyala merah terang, Storian berputar di udara bak kupu-kupu yang terbebas dari kepompong, dan meluncur turun ke buku itu untuk melanjutkan cerita pada bagian terakhir.

Ujung besi itu mencipratkan tinta ke halaman batu, memenuhinya dengan lusinan lukisan membingungkan yang sulit dipahami Soojung: dinding api hijau, puluhan pengawal bertopeng hitam, makam bertanda angsa, serigala dan raksasa yang seperti mayat hidup, sampai goresan hutan hijau tergambar pada halaman kosong itu.

Dua sosok kurus mulai terlihat, dibingkai pepohonan tinggi dan berkelok di Hutan. Soojung mengamati pena itu mengisi bagian kosong wajah kedua sosok itu; rambut pirang dan mata biru tua jernih si laki-laki, lalu rambut hitam pendek dan bibir berbentuk hati si perempuan...

 _Tidak mungkin_ , pikirnya sambil menunggu Storian menggoreskan garis semrawut. Tapi setiap gores membuat lukisan itu semakin nyata, seolah terlahir dari ingatannya sendiri, sampai Soojung yakin dia masih bermimpi karena pena itu menggambar dua orang di Hutan−dua orang yang _tak mungkin_ berada di sana karena mereka telah menemukan akhir bahagia mereka di tempat lain.

Soojung mencubit lengannya keras-keras, berharap terbangun di tempat tidur, tapi dua sosok itu terlihat semakin jelas: Kai dan Kyungsoo, begitu hidup pada lukisan itu, berjalan berdampingan di tengah Hutan yang gelap.

 _Mereka... kembali?_ Soojung terkesiap, jantungnya berdentum. Segala rasa cemburu dan sakit hati karena pengkhianatan pecah bagai kulit telur yang tipis. Dia tak sempat menahan desir hangat pengharapan mengaliri tubuhnya. Jemarinya terulur pada halaman itu, membelai lukisan kedua sahabatnya, dan membiarkan dirinya merasakan apa yang membuatnya malu sendiri selama ini.

 _Aku merindukanmu, Kyungie._

 _Aku merindukanmu, Kai._

Air matanya merebak, Soojung membayangkan dirinya ada di bagian kosong di antara mereka pada halaman itu−

Sampai akhirnya Storian menggambar tangan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang bergandengan pada bagian kosong itu, kedua Ever mengikuti bayangan di dalam kegelapan Hutan.

Soojung mengamati jemari mereka yang menyatu, kenyataan yang begitu pahit bahwa tak ada lagi tempat baginya.

"Mereka datang untukmu," ujar sebuah suara di belakangnya.

Soojung berbalik menghadap Seunghyun yang berpose memesona di jendela seperti remaja pemberontak, mengenakan kemeja hitam berenda dipadu celana kulit hitam. Mata biru esnya terpaku pada buku dongeng, tapi tidak terkejut seolah dia memang telah menanti kembalinya sang pangeran dan sang putri.

"Sudah kubilang bukan akhir kisah kita yang diragukan Storian," katanya. "Ternyata mereka tidak bahagia tanpamu. Mereka kira kau perlu diselamatkan dariku. Bahwa akhir bahagiamu adalah bersama mereka."

Soojung kembali memperhatikan Storian menulis di bawah lukisan Kai dan Kyungsoo dengan tinta baru:

" _Cinta tak lagi cukup bagi mereka. Mereka butuh sahabat mereka._ "

Soojung terkesiap membaca narasi itu. Selama ini dia mencaci maki dirinya sendiri karena setiap detik memikirkan Kai dan Kyungsoo, padahal mereka juga memikirkan dirinya? Dia tersenyum haru. Lalu senyumnya memudar.

"Bagaimana mungkin tiga orang berbagi akhir bahagia?" tanya Soojung.

Seunghyun menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Tentu saja jika seorang di antaranya bisa bahagia sendirian."

"Sementara yang dua lagi bersama?" tanya Soojung, mengerutkan kening.

"Oh, nanti kau juga terbiasa. Menonton mereka ciuman di dekat perapian, duduk sendirian selama makan malam sementara mereka bermesraan, berjalan di belakang mereka seperti anak anjing yang diikat, dan terbiasa dengan peranmu sebagai _kambing congek_."

Seunghyun melangkah pelan ke arah Soojung, separuh wajahnya masih tertutup bayangan. "Tapi kau juga bisa menemukan laki-laki di Camelot. Memang bukan kerajaan hebat lagi, tapi banyak anak laki-laki perdesaan yang bisa dipilih. Pipi terbakar matahari, gigi kuning, punggung gemuk, dan tak sepeser pun uang di saku. Tapi laki-laki _normal_ dan baik tidak masalah, kan?"

Dia menarik Soojung ke dalam pelukannya. "Seorang laki-laki yang tinggal bersama ibu tua keriputnya dalam rumah bobrok, memelihara babi dan kambing. Seorang anak laki-laki yang akan memberimu kehidupan biasa, kau menggoreng daging untuknya, memandikan ibu tuanya, dan membesarkan anak-anak gemuk dengan pipi terbakar matahari."

Soojung begitu tegang sampai sesak napas. "Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi," bisik Soojung dan tubuhnya rileks dalam pelukan Seunghyun.

"Menurutku tidak begitu," bisik Seunghyun. Disentuhnya bahu Soojung, jemari panjang putihnya bergerak ke leher gadis itu. Kulit Soojung merinding. Belum pernah ada laki-laki yang memeluknya dengan sukarela tanpa manipulasi Soojung. Belum pernah ada laki-laki yang menyentuhnya tanpa keberatan dengan badai kemarahan dan penolakan di hatinya. Belum pernah ada laki-laki yang mencintainya apa adanya, ada kutil atau tidak.

Soojung mendongak dan melihat Seunghyun di bawah cahaya bulan−berkilau bagai malaikat, mata biru lembut, bibir merah muda merona, seperti Jack Frost−begitu putih cemerlang dan tampan hingga Soojung tiba-tiba merasa dirinyalah yang lebih jelek di antara mereka berdua. "Sekarang kau memang menyukaiku, tapi bagaimana kalau aku sudah tua nanti? Apa kau akan tetap menginginkanku?" tanyanya.

Seunghyun tersenyum. "Hyungku dan aku tetap muda selama kami saling menyayangi. Waktu kuputuskan ikatan kami, aku menua dan mati seperti penjahat lain yang terbukti tidak mampu mencintai. Tapi ciumanmu mengembalikan kemudaanku, Soojung. Cintamu akan menghidupkanku selamanya, persis seperti cinta hyungku dulu. Artinya, selama kau memakai cincinku, kau dan aku tidak akan pernah menua."

"Aku akan hidup selamanya?"

Seunghyun menariknya ke dalam pelukan. " _Kita._ Bersama-sama."

 _Hidup selamanya?_ pikir Soojung dengan kabur. Tua tapi muda, muda tapi tua, persis seperti pemuda tampan yang sedang memeluknya. Apa rasanya mencintai seseorang selamanya? Bisakah cinta bertahan selama itu? Dia teringat Kyungsoo di tepi danau, bersumpah menjadi sahabatnya untuk selamanya; Kai di bawah cahaya bulan di jembatan, berjanji menjadi pangerannya untuk selamanya; Kai dan Kyungsoo berciuman, bersumpah untuk bersama−" _Selamanya_."

Namun, 'selamanya' sepertinya tak bertahan lama.

Soojung bersandar pada dada kokoh Seunghyun, mengamati cincin emas di jari pemuda itu, sama dengan cincinnya. Selama ini Sojung begitu terluka oleh kedua sahabat yang meninggalkannya, begitu yakin mereka telah melupakannya dan pergi menuju kebahagiaan yang sempurna. Namun mereka kembali untuk menyusun ulang Kebahagiaan Abadi mereka, menginginkan dan membutuhkan _dirinya_ untuk bisa bahagia. Soojung menunggu bisa merasakan perasaan yang sama, memilih sahabatnya bahkan jika itu berarti berakhir sendirian.

Tapi Soojung hanya bisa merasakan lengan pemuda yang tetap setia kepadanya sejak semula, 'selamanya' yang terdengar sungguhan.

Dia mendongak dan mencium Seunghyun, bibir pemuda itu terasa dingin di bibirnya, menahannya lama dan perlahan, menunggu sesuatu dari dalam hatinya yang mampu menghentikannya. Tidak ada. Ketika bibir mereka terpisah, Soojung melihat Storian menyihir halaman baru, menangkap ciuman mereka dalam warna-warni cemerlang sebelum menuliskan kalimat penutup:

" _Namun persahabatan tak lagi cukup bagi Soojung. Dia membutuhkan cinta._ "

Soojung menoleh pada Seunghyun, keningnya bercucuran keringat.

Seunghyun menyentuh kening Soojung. "Lihat. Demammu sudah reda."

Bersama, mereka menyaksikan matahari muncul dari balik awan. Soojung mengira matahari akan kembali bersinar terang, tapi ternyata masih terlihat kuning pucat dan lesu di antara biru langit pagi yang dingin, malah lebih redup dari sebelumnya. Tidak hanya lebih redup, tapi juga meneteskan gumpalan cahaya kuning kecil-kecil di langit, seperti tetesan air beku di musim panas. Soojung melangkah ke jendela, matanya melebar. Tak diragukan lagi.

Matahari meleleh.

Dia berpaling pada Sang Guru. "Kau bilang kalau Storian menulis−"

"Cerita _baru_. Dan cerita kita masih memerlukan akhir," kata Seunghyun tenang. "Sekarang cerita kita belum sampai pada akhir, berhubung teman-temanmu telah kembali. tidak akan berakhir selama ada akhir kisah baru dalam benak mereka, yaitu akhir dengan Kebaikan menang dan Kejahatan kalah." Dia terdiam sebentar, mengunci mata hijau Soojung. "Mereka datang untuk membunuhku."

Soojung balas menatapnya terkejut, lalu kembali melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo dalam perjalanan melalui Hutan untuk menyelamatkannya. Dalam kisah versi mereka, mereka akan menyelamatkannya dari Sang Guru yang Jahat. Namun bagi Soojung, sahabat-sahabat Baik-nya akan membunuh satu-satunya pemuda yang pernah mencintainya, hanya supaya dia menjadi tangan kanan untuk mencapai Kebahagiaan Abadi mereka.

 _Tangan kanan._ Mereka pikir itulah yang layak dia dapatkan.

Sambil memandang cincin emasnya, Soojung merasa panas. Dirinya adalah seorang _ratu_.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakitimu," ujar Soojung marah.

"Kau mau melakukannya demi aku?" wajah kekanakan Sang Guru diwarnai emosi. "Kau rela melawan teman-temanmu sendiri demi aku?"

Soojung tegang. "M-melawan Kai dan Kyungsoo? Tapi kukira−"

"Memangnya mereka mau pergi sendiri dan membiarkanmu dalam kedamaian tanpa kau minta?" tanya Seunghyun manis.

"T-tapi aku tidak bisa melawan _Kyungsoo_. Pasti ada cara lain−" desak Soojung.

Tatapan Seunghyun jadi serius. "Satu-satunya jalan keluar cuma _perang_."

Soojung bergidik mendengar perubahan suara pemuda itu. Namun dia tahu Seunghyun memang benar. Setelah Sang Guru muda hampir membunuh Kai dengan Excalibur, sang pangeran pasti datang mengincar darah Sang Guru, dan Kyungsoo pasti berada tepat di belakangnya. Perang sudah mengintai dan Soojung harus menentukan pada siapa dia berpihak.

Soojung teringat semuanya ketika Kyungsoo berpihak pada Kai waktu melawannya: ketika Sirkus Bakat dan Pesta Kejahatan, lalu rencana rahasianya untuk mencium Kai dan mendepaknya pulang selama perang Laki-laki-Perempuan. Darah Soojung mendidih. Kyungsoo bahkan percaya Soojung kembali berubah menjadi penyihir di Hutan Biru, lebih memercayai Kai daripada dirinya, padahal penyebab munculnya segala tanda-tanda itu adalah sihir Dekan Seo.

Kini Soojung juga harus berpihak−bahkan jika itu berarti melawan sahabatnya sendiri. Persis seperti Kyungsoo rela melindungi pangerannya, dia pun rela melindungi cinta sejatinya.

"Ini penentuan, ya?" bisik Soojung, memandangi matahari yang meleleh. "Mereka yang akan mati... atau kita. Kebaikan melawan Kejahatan. Itulah akhir semua dongeng."

Dia melihat dada Seunghyun membusung saat menarik napas, seolah akhirnya mereka sepakat.

"Mereka kira mereka bisa menghalangi akhir cerita kita, Cintaku," sahut Seunghyun, kembali bersikap manis. "Mereka kira mereka bisa menghentikan masa depan. Tapi mereka sudah terlambat." Dia memandang matahari yang meleleh, semakin redup. "Perang melawan Kebaikan sudah dimulai."

Soojung melihat Seunghyun menoleh padanya sambil tersenyum keji, maka dia pun merasakan kembalinya Sang Guru lebih dari sekadar soal ciuman dan cinta. "Tapi Kebaikan selalu menang di akhir cerita."

Sang Guru tersenyum lebih lebar. "Kau melupakan satu hal yang kumiliki di sisiku dan tidak ada lagi mereka miliki." Dia mendekatinya dengan pelan dan tenang. " _Kau._ "

Tatapan mereka bersirobok, membuat Soojung bernapas dengan tersendat.

"Mari, Ratuku," katanya sambil menggandeng Soojung. "Kerajaanmu menanti."

Jantung Soojung berdebar lebih kencang. _Kerajaan_. Dulu, hiduplah seorang anak perempuan yang memakai gaun putri merah muda, menunggu diculik di jendela, yakin suatu hari nanti akan menjadi penguasa di negeri yang sangat jauh.

Dia menatap Seunghyun, kilau yang dulu ada telah kembali di matanya. "Habis kau, Camelot."

Soojung tersenyum, cincinnya bersentuhan dengan cincin Seunghyun. Dia mengikuti kekasihnya sambil bergandengan tangan untuk memperjuangkan akhir bahagia mereka−seperti sang pangeran dan sang putri pada halaman yang ditinggalkannya.

* * *

"Apa tidak sebaiknya aku ganti baju dulu? Aku tidak bisa keluyuran pakai baju _ini_ ," kata Soojung kesal sambil berusaha memegangi gaun tidurnya yang tertiup angin kencang.

Sepatu kacanya bergetar di birai jendela , membuat batu-batu perak terjun ke jurang kabut hijau. Soojung mundur dan bersandar pada dinding menara, memegangi Seunghyun erat-erat. Mereka begitu tinggi di langit sehingga tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di bawah.

"Pasti ada tangga yang bisa kita lewati, kan? Orang yang membangun menara tanpa tangga, tali, atau pintu darurat pasti kurang waras−"

"Kau percaya padaku?"

Soojung menatap mata Seunghyun, terbakar adrenalin tanpa melihat tanda-tanda rasa takut sedikit pun. "Ya," bisiknya.

"Kalau begitu, pegangan yang erat." Dia meraih pinggang Soojung dan meluncur dari menara.

Kabut hijau melahap mereka saat terjung dengan kecepatan peluru dalam dingin yang membeku. Seunghyun memegangi Soojung begitu erat, otot-otot tubuhnya melindungi gadis itu hingga keinginan Soojung untuk berteriak lenyap begitu saja. Merasa aman dalam dekapan Seunghyun, Soojung membebaskan dirinya, terkesiap saat pemuda itu berbelok tajam bak burung elang dalam kecepatan berbahaya; tubuh mereka berputar menyatu ke daratan. Berjungkir balik, Seunghyun melesat kembali ke atas dan Soojung berteriak lepas, memejamkan mata serta meregangkan tangannya seperti sayap. Mereka melayang dalam terang dan gelap, sinar matahari merah memantul di kelopak mata Soojung, dia merasakan awan di dalam mulutnya.

 _Andai Kyungsoo melihatku sekarang,_ pikir Soojung−bahagia, jatuh cinta, dan hidup tanpa rasa khawatir, bagai seorang putri yang mengendarai naga alih-alih melawannya.

Seunghyun melesat di atas teluk seperti bola api dan Soojung menekan pipinya ke leher si pemuda. Kulit Seunghyun serasa menyengatnya, napasnya yang panas semakin memburu, tangannya memegangi Soojung lebih erat hingga akhirnya mereka mendarat tanpa suara dan si gadis merasa tubuhnya melayang di udara seperti Storian di atas buku dongeng.

Soojung mendekap Seunghyun, merah merona. "Lakukan lagi," bisiknya.

Seunghyun tergelak, menyentuh wajah Soojung. Perlahan mata gadis itu terbuka melihat dunia.

Hal pertama yang mencuri perhatiannya adalah Hutan Biru yang tak lagi Biru.

Soojung melepaskan diri dari Seunghyun, pening di antara embusan angin. Dia terhuyung melangkah menjauhi menara menuju tengah-tengah hutan.

Pohon-pohon Dedalu Biru hitam membusuk. Rumput-rumput biru yang dulu tahan segala cuaca kini terlihat kuning seperti urin, berkeresak dan patah saat dipijaknya. Dalam tiupan angin dingin, Soojung merangkak melalui pepohonan tumbang dan berpenyakit di Semak Pirus, jamur-jamur layu dan lumut menempel pada gaun tidurnya. Baunya lebih buruk lagi: bau busuk tajam bercampur asam yang membuat matanya pedih. Bau itu semakin kuat ketika dia masuk lebih jauh ke Hutan. Setibanya di Kebun Tulip yang serupa tampungan abu merah dan cokelat busuk, dia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan, nyaris tak sanggup lagi berdiri tegak.

Soojung menoleh pada Seunghyun di belakang, tapi tak melihat pemuda itu. Dia menari napas pendek lalu menerobos ke depan. Dia harus keluar dari situ.

Dia menyeret langkah ke Lahan Pakis, nekat ingin menemukan Gerbang Utara tapi mendadak berhenti. Pakis-pakis yang dulu setinggi paha dengan daun-daun biru kobalt kini berupa tanah kosong penuh hewan mati dikerumuni kecoak dan lalat. Di bawah sinar pucat, bangkai-bangkai kelinci, burung bangau, tupai, dan rusa berserakan di tanah di depan gerbang yang terkunci, seolah mereka sudah berusaha melarikan diri namun gagal.

Kemudian Soojung mendengar desis yang familier.

Matanya terpaku pada lusinan ular yang melingkar di sekitar gerbang, menjulur-julurkan lidah mereka. Sojung menjauh dari ular-ular berkepala rata dengan duri di setiap sisiknya, yang dulu mencegah apapun mendekati Sekolah Laki-laki, dan sekarang mencegah hewan-hewan keluar. Perlahan, Soojung mendongak ke arah menara Sang Guru di kejauhan, menjulang tinggi di atas Hutan Biru bagaikan mercusuar di taman kacau-balau.

Jantungnya serasa merosot. Hutan Biru dulu menjadi halaman belakang sekolah yang mencolok mata, replika Hutan Tak Bertepi mematikan yang terlindungi. Dia tersenyum, mengenang momen-momen cemerlangnya di sini: berlari mengitari burung _stymph_ gila di Kebun Bluberi sementara Kyungsoo meneriakinya; merayu Kai di Semak Pirus mengenakan seragam Kejahatan dengan desainnya sendiri; jantung berdebar saat sang pangeran mendekat untuk menciumnya di atas jembatan Sungai Biru−

Senyumnya lantas menghilang saat momen-momen lain di Hutan ikut hadir. Kai menolaknya di Semak Pirus saat dia tidak menyelamatkannya ketika Uji; Kai di Dedalu Biru yang terlihat begitu terkhianati saat tubuhnya berubah dari tubuh Jisung; Kai dan Kyungsoo menjauhinya di Lembah Cemara, sebelum mereka berusaha mengirimnya pulang−lalu kenangan-kenangan buruk mengalahkan kenangan-kenangan manis. Saat Soojung mendongak, di depan matanya Hutan berubah setingkat lebih hitam dan suram.

"Hutan ini menyukaimu," gurau Seunghyun yang muncul di belakangnya.

Soojung menoleh. "Apa? Ini gara-gara _aku_?"

"Semua gara-gara kau," kata Seunghyun, mengawasi seluruh Hutan yang mati, "dan aku."

"A-aku tidak mengerti," Soojung tergagap. "Aku tidak mau Hutan jadi seperti ini−"

"Tidak penting apa yang kau _pikir_ jadi keinginanmu. Yang penting adalah apa yang benar-benar ada dalam dirimu," sahut Seunghyun. "Seolah merupakan cerminan jiwa pemiliknya, sama seperti Storian yang ada di bawah perlindungan mereka. Saat aku memimpin sekolah bersama hyungku, kastel-kastelnya mencerminkan keseimbangan di antara kami: yang satu terang mewakili Kebaikan, satu lagi gelap mewakili Kejahatan. Tahun lalu, saat Seohyun berperang melawan Kai, kastel-kastel itu mencerminkan keseimbangan antara Laki-laki dan Perempuan." Dia mengelus cincin Soojung. "Tapi sekarang dengan kau di sisiku, ada keseimbangan _baru_ −melebihi Kebaikan dan Kejahatan, melebihi Laki-laki dan Perempuan."

Soojung mengikuti arah pandangan Seunghyun ke atas dua kastel hitam yang menjulang di atas Hutan, puncaknya tertutup kabut hijau terang. Awalnya kedua kastel terlihat berbeda. Namun ketika Soojung memperhatikan lebih teliti, kastel Kejahatan Lama berubah jadi batu bergerigi mirip geraham _monster_ , sementara teluk semerah darah yang mengelilingi ketiga menara kini berwarna hijau mengerikan seperti kabut.

Kastel Kebaikan Lama juga hitam dan dikelilingi kabut hijau yang sama, tapi di keempat menaranya terdapat kubah-kubah lancip dan mulus dengan tembok mengilap yang terlihat basah seakan seluruh bagian sekolah terbuat dari batu obsidian yang dipoles. Terhubung oleh jembatan berkabut di kejauhan, kedua sekolah terlihat seperti Sebelum dan Sesudah: satu kastel tampak keji dan hampir runtuh, kastel satunya lagi terlihat bagai benteng yang rapi dan dingin.

Bingung, Soojung mendekat ke gerbang Hutan Biru, mencoba melihat sekolah dengan lebih jelas−dengan semua mata ular-ular _spirick_ terarah kepadanya. Soojung terhuyung mundur, menyangka ular-uar itu akan meludahinya dengan bisa−tapi mereka semua menundukkan kepala seperti budak dan gerbang emas terbuka, membuka jalan ke Tanah Lapang.

Soojung merasa ngeri dan berlari keluar Hutan. Beruntung tidak ada yang mengejutkan di Tanah Lapang, sama seperti sebelumnya. Dua Terowongan Hijau memisahkan lahan itu, masing-masing menuju kastel yang berbeda. Selama perang antara Laki-laki dan Perempuan, kedua terowongan itu ditutup dengan batu-batu besar, tapi sekarang terbuka lebar seperti di tahun pertama. Saat Soojung mendekat, barulah dia melihat papan kayu dipaku di atas masing-masing lubang terowongan. Huruf-huruf hitam bengkok tertulis pada tiap-tiap papan.

Pada terowongan yang menuju ke kastel bergerigi dan bopeng-bopeng tertulis:

 **LAMA**

Pada terowongan yang menuju ke kastel mulus mengilap tertulis:

 **BARU**

Seseorang menggandeng tangannya, Soojung pun terlonjak. Dia mendongak dan melihat Seunghyun tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi-gigi runcingnya.

"Pemimpin yang teruji waktu. Ratu muda yang cantik. Dan sebuah Sekolah Kejahatan _terlahir kembali_ ," katanya.

Soojung tersenyum lemah, mengubur perasaan tak enak di perutnya.

Seunghyun menuntunnya ke terowongan bertuliskan BARU dan Soojung bergegas menyusul, mengingatkan dirinya bahwa akhirnya dia menemukan cinta, cinta _sesungguhnya_ , dan sepadan dengan apapun yang harus dia lakukan demi mempertahankannya.

.

.

.

 _Go read the next chapter : )_


	9. Evil Is the New Good

**7**

 **KEJAHATAN ADALAH KEBAIKAN YANG BARU**

.

.

.

Terowongan Hijau mengantar langsung ke pintu kastel Kebaikan, diterangi lilin yang biasanya sudah terlihat dari sela ranting-ranting. Namun semakin jauh Soojung masuk, terowongan semakin gelap, suara keletak-keletuk nyaring terdengar dari arah depan, seperti jam yang agresif. Gelisah, dia menggenggam tangan Seunghyun.

"Tak kusangka Dekan Seo membuat kekacauan," desah Seunghyun. "Aku kira dengan menaruh bagian jiwaku ke dalam diri Seohyun, aku bisa mengendalikan dirinya saat kematianku−"

Soojung mendengar suara itu bertambah keras. _Keletak keletuk. Keletak keletuk. Keletak keletuk._

"Dari dalam tubuh Seohyun, aku punya cukup kendali untuk memastikannya mengambalikanmu ke sekolah−dan kepadaku suatu hari nanti," lanjut pemuda itu. "Tapi aku _sama sekali_ tidak bisa mengendalikan dia. Segala urusan remeh soal budak laki-laki dan dunia tanpa pangeran, juga gadis-gadis yang baik, anak-anak lelaki yang jahat. Sejak dulu dia memang iri dengan bakat kakakknya, dan sayangnya murid-muridku harus jadi korban."

Soojung hampir tak bisa mendengar kata-kata Seunghyun yang teredam suara 'keletak-keletuk' ketika sekilas dia melihat pintu es di depan, yang bukan putih seperti dulu melainkan hitam, api obor di atasnya yang dulu biru kini berwarna hijau.

"Dia meninggalkan perang yang mengenaskan, Laki-laki dan Perempuan mati-matian saling ingin memusnahkan," lanjut Seunghyun, "tapi akhirnya, tidak sulit membuat mereka menyerah. Tak peduli bagaimana mereka diadu, sekarang mereka memiliki sesuatu yang lebih kuat untuk mempersatukan mereka." Mendadak Sang Guru berhenti di depan pintu dengan senyum berseri-seri. " _Aku_."

Soojung menatapnya. Kebingungan, gadis itu membuka pintu−

Hampir saja bertubrukan dengan orang-orang di dalamnya, dia pun mengimpitkan tubuh ke dinding untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Selamat datang di Sekolah Kejahatan yang _Baru_ ," ujar Seunghyun.

Di ruang lobi batu pualam hitam itu, anak-anak lelaki dan perempuan memakai seragam hitam licin dan topi baret hitam berbaris rapi. Dengan dagu terangkat dan dada membusung, mereka mengentakkan kaki dengan tatapan sadis, _kanan-kiri, kanan-kiri_ , melewati empat tangga kaca yang sekarang bernuansa hijau. Murid laki-laki memakai celana dengan ikat pinggang kulit, kemeja hitam lengan setengah dengan kerah kaku, dasi hijau tipis, dan sepatu bot bersol tebal. Para gadis memakai celemek hitam ketat di luar kemeja hijau, kaus kaki selutut, dan selop hitam rata.

Dua gadis berbaris melewati Soojung: Mona si kulit hijau serta Minzy yang botak. Bibir mereka tertutup rapat, mata memandang lurus ke depan. Jiyong berada tepat di belakang mereka, wajah berminyaknya sudah bersih. Taehyung berdiri tepat di samping Jiyong, rambutnya klimis, tulang punggungnya tegak, diam-diam menarik celananya yang terjepit di belahan bokongnya.

Soojung mematung tak percaya. Anak-anak Never berkelas, bersih, dan rapi? Dulu dia membenci para penjahat karena penampilan buruk mereka, tapi sekarang Soojung-lah yang merasa malu karena pipinya yang kotor dan gaun tidur hitam lusuhnya. Dia berusaha mencari wajah-wajah para Never di bawah topi baret mereka, tapi suasana di dalam lobi begitu gelap hingga bayangan menutupi wajah mereka. Satu-satunya sumber penerangan hanya datang dari pendar-pendar hijau yang tampak datang dan pergi, dibuyarkan oleh bala tentara yang melangkah seirama, seakan-akan ada kerumunan kunang-kunang tak terlihat yang menjaga ketukan.

Kemudian Soojung menangkap cahaya hijau kabur lainnya pada Tugu Legenda di tengah-tengan keempat tangga, dipenuhi foto para murid. Dia menengadah mencari-cari sumber cahaya itu dan mengawasi jendela-jendela kaca patri (dulu bergambar angsa putih dengan lingkaran cahaya, sekarang digantikan angsa hitam yang menatap tajam), ke atap kubah geser yang tertutupdi atas lampu gantung seram yang menyala hijau ular. Tatapan Soojng menyapu tangga-tangga mengilap, lengkungan batu _onyx_ yang berkilauan, dan para pebaris yang bengis, dilihatnya tempat tingga Kebaikan dan segala yang ada padanya−keanggunan, disiplin, gaya−telah dirampas sepenuhnya oleh Kejahatan.

Meski demikian, sembari mengamati parade barisan ini, Soojung merasa perutnya tenang karena tidak ada sedikit pun perasaan terganggu akan Kejahatan yang ingin tampil "Baru" dengan menambahkan secercah warna atau memamerkan sedikit paha. Sungguh, pada tahun pertama Soojung sudah pernah menyelenggarakan beberapa pertemuan makan siang dengan tiga tujuan itu−

Tiba-tiba, di bawah stalaktit dia kembali menangkap wajah yang dikenalnya: seorang anak laki-laki yang tampak ketakutan dengan dada tegap dan bahu lebar. Mata abu-abu Sehun bertemu dengan mata Soojung, mereka sama-sama terkejut. Sudut bibirnya membentuk kata "Tolong"–sebelum percikan cahaya kunang-kunang hijau meledak di dekat wajahnya. Dia pun segera mengalihkan pandangan ke depan, mengernyit kesakitan.

Kebingungan, Soojung berjalan di sisi dinding, berusaha menangkap kembali apa yang baru saja dilihatnya sebelum Sehun menghilang ke sayap bangunan. Sehun? Pendamping Kebaikan yang setia? Kenapa sekarang dia jadi _Never_?

Namun dari tempat berdiri yang lebih leluasa, Soojung bisa melihat lebih banyak anak-anak Ever berseragam hitam menyatu dalam barisan: Reena yang berkulit cokelat indah, Irene yang menawan, Jaehyun yang rapi dan berambut hitam, Jinhwan yang bermuka bayi... semua gemetar dan tegang saat kunang-kunang meletus di sekitar mereka bagai tembakan peringatan.

Soojung kembali ke Tugu Legenda dengan rasa ngeri.

Foto-foto para Ever yang dulu tersenyum dan baik hati kini terlukis dengan raut merana dan senyum mengejek, sama dengan foto berpigura para Never yang sekarang berjejalan pada tiang yang sama.

"Anak-anak Ever belajar jadi... _Jahat_?" bisik Soojung, menoleh pada Seunghyun.

"Ever dan Never. Dua-duanya," koreksi Sang Guru muda. "Setelah dua tahun peperangan, sekarang sekolah bersatu melindungi masa depan Kejahatan." Dia mengawasi pasukannya. "Murid-murid tentu harus menyesuaikan diri hidup bersama di satu kastel. Lebih banyak anak di satu kamar, lebih banyak pesaing dalam kelas, dan kalau ada yang mengeluh... _aku_ sih belum dengar."

Soojung mengintip ke luar jendela, teringat terowongan hijau yang satu lagi. "Lalu ada apa di sekolah 'Lama'?"

Mata Seunghyun tertuju pada menara di seberang Jembatan Separuh Jalan. "Jika Sekolah Baru akan menulis masa depan Kejahatan, maka Sekolah Lama akan menulis kembali masa lalunya." Seketika pupilnya beralih pada Soojung. "Tapi kau tidak akan menginjakkan kaki di Sekolah Lama. Tempat itu _terlarang_ untuk para murid dan juga kau. Mengerti?"

Seunghyun menatapnya seperti seorang kepala sekolah membenci muridnya.

Soojung mengangguk kaku.

"Kau hanya perlu bertanggung jawab di sini dan hanya di sini," perintah Sang Guru, "memastikan rekan-rekanmu menyesuaikan diri dengan sekolah baru mereka. Dengan jam terbang dua tahun terakhir, semua murid akan dibawa ke−apa istilahnya ya−standar yang _lebih tinggi_ dari sebelumnya."

"Tapi kau bilang semua jiwa terlahir Baik _atau_ Jahat," bantah Soojung, "bahwa mereka tidak bisa diubah−"

"Seorang gadis bijak mengajarkan padaku bahwa yang terpenting bukan siapa dirimu, tapi _apa_ yang kau lakukan. Dan sekarang mereka semua akan _melakukan_ Kejahatan." Pandangan Seunghyun bergerak melewatinya. "Persis seperti ratu baru mereka."

Soojung mengikuti arah pandangannya ke mural dinding lobi itu, semuanya menggambarkan dirinya dan Sang Guru muda berciuman dengan latar belakang langit malam. Mereka berdua memakai baju kulit hitam, mahkota logam bergerigi, sementara bintang-bintang memantulkan lingkaran halo di sekeliling kepala mereka. Pada setiap mural, sebuah huruf hijau tertulis di atas mereka yang tenagh berpelukan. Dulu pada lukisan dinding itu tertulis _BAIK_ ,kini tertulis _JAHAT_.

Sementara murid-murid mengisi lobi dengan cepat, Soojung berputar satu lingkaran penuh, menikmati lukisan dirinya di dinding: rambut keemasannya tertiup angin di bawah mahkota ratu bergerigi; bibirnya yang menempel pada bibir cinta sejatinya, seorang pemuda yang begitu bersinar, bersemangat, dan melemahkan hingga bisa membuat Putri Salju, Cinderella, dan Putri Tidur mencampakkan pangeran mereka pada pandangan pertama. Seumur hidupnya, Soojung tenggelam dalam buku dongeng, mati-matian ingin wajahnya sendiri dikagumi di seluruh dunia suatu hari nanti, menginginkan Kebahagiaan Abadi yang akan membuat para gadis memberontak karena iri.

Kini Soojung sadar dirinya telah menang. Dirinyalah wajah sekolah ini. Wajah generasi ini. Wajah _masa depan_. Soojung tidak bisa menghentikan senyum kemenangannya, semakin merasa seperti dirinya yang dulu.

"Selama ratusan tahun, para Pembaca sepertimu mau menjadi Baik karena Kebaikan selalu menang. Tapi kisah kita akan mengubah itu semua," kata Seunghyun, menarik pinggang Soojung. "Kejahatan adalah Kebaikan yang baru."

Soojung merasa begitu aman dalam pelukan Seunghyun sehingga kata-kata pemuda itu meresap ke dalam dirinya. "Kejahatan adalah Kebaikan yang baru," gumamnya sambil balas memeluk Seunghyun–hingga dilihatnya Baekhyun si manis di dalam barisan, menahan tangis. Kerudung hitam besar menutupi sebagian wajahnya seolah dia akan menghadiri pemakaman. "Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka tidak bisa jadi Jahat?" tanya Soojung dengan perasaan bersalah seraya menarik diri.

"Setiap murid punya pilihan: bergabung dengan Kejahatan atau _mati_ ," jawab Seunghyun tajam, darah mudanya menyala. "Dan menjadi Jahat saja tidak cukup, mereka juga harus menguasainya."

Dia melihat tangga kaca hijau di pojok-pojok lobi, birainya tak lagi terukir dengan empat nilai Kebaikan. Pada tiap tangga terdapat prasasti baru:

 **PEMIMPIN**

 **KAKI TANGAN**

 **HEWAN**

 **TUMBUHAN**

"Tahun ketiga adalah tahun penentuan," kata Seunghyun. "Kita akna menempatkan murid-murid berdasarkan peringkat, karena mereka akan bersiap memasuki kehidupan baru setelah kelulusan. Kalau ini belum cukup memotivasi, katakanlah aku bisa melakukan yang lebih hebat dari _kupu-kupu_."

Dengan ayunan jari, Seunghyun membuat cahaya _chandelier_ lebih terang hingga kini Soojung bisa melihat apa yang tadi terlihat sepeti kunang-kunang ternyata sama sekali bukan kunang-kunang. Makhluk yang terbang di atas para murid adalah sekumpulan peri bersayap hitam, dilengkapi sengat hijau bercambuk dan gigi-gigi geraham hitam tajam. Jika ada anak Ever atau Never yang berjalan malas-malasan atau menoleh ke arah Soojung, para peri menyengat mereka dengan ledakan cahaya sadis, menusuk dan menggigiti mereka sampai murid-murid ketakutan yang tersisa menghilang ke sayap bangunan.

Sementara para peri itu berdesing mengejar para murid, sekilas Soojung menangkap wajah-wajah mereka–kulit mengelupas yang mengerikan, jahitan-jahitan kasar, dan mata seputih tulang bagai zombi.

Soojung mundur terkejut, melihat sesosok peri berhenti dan menatap lurus ke arahnya: peri bocah laki-laki yang dia kenal melalui pipi gemuk dan sayap pendek yang mengepak cepat.

 _Shindong._ Peri Kebaikan yang dibunuhnya pada tahun pertama saat Sirkus Bakat.

Sekarang Shindong berada di hadapan Soojung, berupa zombi dan Jahat, balas menatap tajam ke arah pembunuhnya. Soojung merapatkan tubuh ke dinding, mencari tempat bersembunyi, namun terlambat. Shindong melesat ke arahnya sambil berdesis keji, gigi setajam pisaunya berkilau–

Sang Guru menembakkan cahaya putih, Shindong terpental dan berputar-putar di ruangan itu seperti balon meletus.

Masih meringkuk, Soojung lega seketika, lalu menoleh pada Seunghyun. "Peri-peri yang sudah mati... _hidup kembali_?"

"Dulu, para Never yang gagal menjadi Jahat dikutuk menjadi budak Kebaikan. Sekarang mereka punya kesempatan kedua untuk membuktikan cinta mereka terhadap Kejahatan dan kesetiaan mereka padaku." Matanya membakar mata Soojung. "Sama sepertimu." Dia berjalan pergi sambil bersenandung pelan. "Ayo, Sayang. Masih ada yang harus kita lihat."

 _Jangan pergi,_ kata suara lembut di dalam diri Soojung.

Suara Kyungsoo.

 _Ini bukan dirimu, Soojung._

 _Ini bukan cinta sejati._

Soojung merasa punggungnya berkeringat, cincin emas di jarinya terasa panas mendidih.

 _Dia memanfaatkanmu_.

Sesuatu membanjiri tubuhnya hingga Soojung sulit bernapas. Dia memejamkan mata, cincin itu membakar kulitnya seakan mau melahapnya, seakan ingin menghancurkan dirinya sekarang juga–

"Soojung."

Kelopak mata Soojung terbuka.

"Hanya aku yang mencintaimu," ujar Seunghyun, suaranya setajam belati, tatapannya setajam duri. Dia berjalan mendekati ratunya tanpa melepas kontak. "Tidak ada orang lain yang _pernah_ mencintaimu, kecuali aku."

Soojung menatap pupil mata Seunghyun dan melihat pantulan dirinya. Cincin di jarinya mendingin. Suara Kyungsoo di dalam dirinya menghilang.

Seunghyun merangkul pinggang Soojung dan kali ini gadis itu tak mengelak. Sementara Sang Guru menuntunnya ke tangga Pemimpin di depan mereka, Soojung mendengar suara Seunghyun lebih menggema di dalam dirinya– _hanya aku_ ; menggema lebih dalam, bertambah dalam, seperti batu yang jatuh ke dalam sumur hingga menyentuh dasarnya, kenyataan yang tak terbantahkan. Soojung merapatkan tubuhnya pada Seunghyun, takut melepaskannya–

Mendadak Soojung berhenti, membeku.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam kelam berdiri di hadapannya, di sudut ruang lobi. Dadanya kekar dan otot perutnya terbentuk di balik seragam hitamnya, celananya memamerkan otot betis yang terbentuk. Poni hitamnya menutup dahi, hidung mancungnya mengilap–memantulkan cahaya hijau dari obor. Soojung menarik napas, terkejut melihat perawakannya yang keren dan angkuh. Sejenak Soojung mengira dialah laki-laki asing dalam mimpinya. Namun terlalu muda, dan jelas-jelas dia seorang murid. Tapi Soojung tidka tahu murid sekolah yang mana–

Sampai dia melihat matanya.

Membakar penuh kebencian.

Mata kecil serupa mata musang.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau ada di tempat lain, Hort?" tanya Sang Guru sambil melotot.

Tatapan tajam Hort menusuk Soojung lebih dalam lagi, mengamati tangan gadis itu yang berpegangan pada Seunghyun, lalu mendongak. "Tadi saya melempar kapak di ruang olahraga selagi menikmati waktu ekstra, Tuan," jawabnya, datar dan keras.

"Oh ya. Kudengar peringkatmu naik terus sampai peringkat pertama," kata Sang Guru, mendekap Soojung lebih erat dan memastikan Hort melihatnya. "Pertahankan prestasimu, Kapten."

Sekali lagi Hort memandang keji ke arah Soojung, lalu berjalan ke sayap bangunan setelah menunduk singkat tanda hormat pada Sang Guru.

Soojung menahan napas, jantungnya bergemuruh. Peringkat pertama? Ruang olahraga? Kapten? _Hort_?

"Mari?"

Soojung mendongak, melihat Seunghyun sedang menatap suram ke tempat Hort berdiri tadi.

"Aku tidak mau kau terlambat ke kelas pertamamu," katanya, menyelipkan selembar kertas kecil ke tangan Soojung sebelum menaiki tangga di hadapannya.

Soojung melangkah malas di belakangnya, masih terpukau dengan kemunculan Hort dan tatapan aneh antara pemuda itu dan Seunghyun–

Mata Soojung membelalak seketika.

"Terlambat _ke_ _mana_?"

* * *

"Kelas?" Soojung mengejar Sang Guru dengan gugup, gelisah membaca perkamen itu. "Uglifikasi Tingkat Mahir... Pelatihan Kakitangan Tingkat Mahir−ini _jadwal pelajaran_! Kau bilang aku ratu! Tidak ada ratu yang masuk _kelas_ −"

"Ratu punya tanggung jawab," sahut Seunghyun tenang sambil meninggalkan anak tangga pertama.

"Oh, maaf ya, memangnya untuk mendapatkan akhir bahagia, Cinderella ikut mengajar di kelas? Apa Putri Salju menemukan cinta sejatinya lalu harus mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan rumah?" pekik Soojung. "Hidup seorang ratu harusnya berurusan dengan kesibukan memberi pengarahan untuk para pelayan, mengepas korset, menerima tamu istana, mencicipi kaviar, makan malam dengan para bangsawan, merencanakan pesta dansa, dan pijat garam laut oleh cowok-cowok berpakaian minim. Bukannya kembali pada murid-murid kampungan dan kelas membosankan−"

Soojung terdiam seketika, menyadari apa yang ada di sekelilingnya. Pintu masuk lorong bertema laut di Menara Honor yang dinding dan langit-langitnya dulu menyerupai gelombang ombak biru, kini berupa lendir hijau sewarna kabut di puncak kedua kastel. Sejenak Soojung kebingungan melihat perubahan itu hingga dia melihat keluar jendela dan melihat teluk di bawah Jembatan Separuh Jalan. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua tahun, tidak ada yang membagi teluk itu, sama sekali tidak terbagi dua. Seluruhnya berupa lendir hijau seperti ombak yang tergambar di dinding sekelilingnya.

"Tercelup sedikit saja, tubuh bisa hancur sampai ke tulang," kata Seunghyun, bersandar pada tiang pualam. "Pencegahan yang baik bagi mereka yang mungkin mau berenang masuk atau _keluar_ sekolah."

Soojung menangkap peringatan dalam suara Seunghyun karena dia pernah mencoba kabur melalui teluk itu setiap tahun ajaran. Seunghyun pasti masih meragukan kesetiaannya. _Ke mana perginya crog-crog itu?_ Soojung mengalihkan perhatiannya sendiri, mencari-cari buaya putih pemakan burung _stymph_ yang dulu menjaga parit. Kemudian dilihatnya tulang moncong tanpa tubuh yang mengapung di permukaan hijau terang sana. Usia hidup _crog_ sama dengan burung _stymph_.

Soojung mengikuti Seunghyun melintasi lantai kulit kerang yang kini dihias percikan darah dengan cara artistik. Patung putra duyung bertelanjang dada yang dulu tersenyum dengan trisula di pangkuannya telah dipahat ulang jadi bertampang garang, tangan mengepal, dan trisula diacungkan untuk membunuh.

Di sudut, Soojung memperhatikan mural kepahlawanan di sepanjang dinding, dulu menggambarkan kemenangan-kemenangan Kebaikan yang paling mulia dan sekarang memamerkan akhir yang berbeda: Serigala menggigit leher Si Tudung Merah, Putri Salju dan para kurcacinya berdarah-darah menelungkup di tanah, Kapten Hook menancapkan kaitnya ke jantung Peter Pan...

Soojung sadar seharusnya dia mual dengan apa yang dilihatnya, tapi dia malah merasa tergetar melihat Kejahatan menang dengan cara menantang dan lugas, seolah Kebaikan memang sama sekali tak pernah ditakdirkan untuk menang. Bagaimana dia tidak senang? Seumur hidup, dia berusaha menjadi Baik. Dia berusaha bergabung dengan sekolah yang dia pikir tepat. Tapi Kebaikan menolaknya, terus-menerus sampai akhirnya di sinilah dia sekarang, Ratu Kejahatan−ratu di sekolah yang sama yang dulu dia sangka salah.

Tenggelam menikmati gambar terakhir−Putri Tidur dan pangerannya diikat pada roda alat pintal, dibakar oleh seorang penyihir berjubah hitam−Soojung mulai merasa kehilangan arah, seolah tidak ingat lagi bagaimana akhir cerita _sesungguhnya_.

 _Apa jadinya kalau aku membaca cerita-cerita ini sejak kecil? Apa aku tetap ingin jadi Baik?_

 _Tidak penting,_ pikir Soojung, tergugah dari lamunannya.

"Dekorasi ulang yang menginspirasi, Seunghyun. Tapi bukan berarti benar."

"Kata siapa?" sahut Sang Guru datar.

Soojung memandang gambar-gambar itu sambil mengerutkan kening. "Tentu saja kata buku-buku dongeng. Aku bisa saja menggambar akhir yang mengisahkan diriku berjemur di pulau tropis, dilayani budak-budak pria bertubuh kekar. Tapi itu hanya fantasi. Semua ini cuma _fantasi_. Tidak ada artinya. Akhir yang sesungguhnya sudah terjadi."

Seunghyun berbalik. "Lalu bagaimana dengan ciumanmu dengan Kyungsoo? Atau ciumanmu dengan Kai? Bukankah semua itu kau kira akhir yang _sesungguhnya_? Tapi nyatanya kita di sini, kembali ke kisahmu, seolah semua akhir kisah itu tidak pernah terjadi. Akhir cerita bisa berubah, Ratuku." Seunghyun memandang Sekolah Lama melalui jendela. "Dan semua akhir itu _harus_ diubah."

Soojung bersumpah mendengar raungan jauh dari dalam kastel Lama, seperti _monster_ yang memberontak dalam kurungan.

"Para dekan ingin sekali bertemu denganmu," kata Seunghyun, berjalan ke tangga belakang. "Mereka akan mengantarmu ke kelas."

Soojung tak bergerak, tangan di pinggang. "Kau sendiri yang bilang Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang dalam perjalanan untuk membunuhmu. Aku tidak bisa berada di dalam kelas! Aku harus melindungimu. Aku akan berjuang bersamamu−"

"Dan menurutmu, siapa yang akan jadi pasukan melawan Kai dan Kyungsoo kalau bukan anak-anak di kelasmu?" tanya Seunghyun tanpa menoleh.

"Apa? Tidak seorang pun di sekolah ini menyukaiku! Mereka tidak akan pernah mau menurutiku−"

"Mereka harus menurutimu," kata Seunghyun, menghilang di atas tangga.

Berdiri sendirian di lorong, Soojung mengawasi bayangan Sang Guru memutari birai tangga. Dia mengerang, cepat-cepat melihat jadwalnya.

* * *

Uglifikasi Tingkat Mahir (Prof. Moon)

Pelatihan Kakitangan Tingkat Mahir (Castor)

Kutukan dan Jebakan Maut Tingkat Mahir (Ratu Soojung)

Sejarah Kejahatan Tingkat Mahir (Sang Guru)

Makan Siang

Bakat Khusus Tingkat Mahir (Prof. Shim)

Pelatihan Hutan (Lord Mino)

* * *

Soojung mendengus, bingung. "Ada kesalahan di sini. Namaku tertulis sebagai pengajar−"

" _Di kelasmu_."

 _Kelasmu._

Tidak.

Tidak mungkin.

Soojung menjatuhkan jadwal itu seperti batu.

"Aku jadi _guru_?"

.

.

.

 _Go read the next chapter : )_


	10. When Good Rescues Go Bad

**8**

 **KETIKA PENYELAMATAN KEBAIKAN MENJADI KEJAHATAN**

.

.

.

Jalan melewati pepohonan ruwet begitu sempit dan gelap sehingga ketiga Ever itu terpaksa berbaris satu per satu seperti bebek keluar kolam. Seraya mengacungkan jari pendar emas ke arah Putri Sunny di depannya, Kai terus-terusan menoleh pada Kyungsoo di belakangnya yang jari pendar emasnya tertuju padanya.

"Berhenti mengecekku terus," akhrinya Kyungsoo tidak tahan.

"Oh, tidak, cuma... aku tidak ingat kalau jari pendar kita benar-benar sewarna," Kai tergagap dan cepat-cepat menoleh ke depan.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Alasan pertama, dia sudah muak dengan tatapan khawatir juga ucapan Kai yang semanis madu dan selembut _gold cake_ , seolah-olah Kyungsoo akan kehilangan kendali atau menenggelamkan diri di kolam terdekat. Alasan kedua, dua memang seang tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun (terutama tentang omong kosong persamaan warna jari pendar), khawatir pembicaraan itu bisa mengarah pada ibunya. Namun yang pasti, dia sibuk memikirkan cara menyelamatkan Soojung dari Sang Guru, berulang kali melatih apa yang akan dia katakan pada sahabatnya ketika mereka sampai di sekolah nanti.

 _Katakan aku sangat merindukannya_ − _atau haruskah aku minta maaf dulu? Bagaimana cara minta maaf karena sudah merusak hidup seseorang? "Maaf aku sudah berusaha melenyapkanmu selamanya." "Maaf, kukira kau penyihir." "Maafkan aku tidak pernah menanyakan nama eommamu dan aku sudah jadi teman yang payah..."_

Kyungsoo menelan ludah. _Oh, kenapa jadi mengungkit masa lalu? Suruh saja dia hancurkan cincin itu lalu fokus pada masa depan. Kami bertiga di Camelot, awal baru..._

Kyungsoo tersenyum, berusaha percaya diri, lalu perlahan senyumnya surut.

 _Minta maaf dulu._

Kyungsoo kembali tegang. _Tapi bagaimana kalau Soojung tidak mau menghancurkan cincin itu?_ pikirnya, teringat betapa tampannya Sang Guru yang kembali muda. " _Soojung kira Sang Guru adalah cinta sejatinya,_ " kata Sunny, dan berdasarkan pengalaman, Kyungsoo tahu betul Soojung bukan orang yang mudah melepaskan cinta ketika dia pikir sudah menemukannya.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan Soojung kalau kita menemukannya nanti," tiba-tiba Kai memecah suasana, seolah bisa menebak arti diamnya Kyungsoo. "Jujur saja, kayaknya dia tidak akan mau bertemu denganmu. Biar aku saja yang bicara berdua dengannya."

Kyungsoo mendongak, terkejut.

"Pertama, sudah terlalu banyak kejadian yang menimpamu," tambah sang pangeran sambil melompati batang pohon yang tumbang. "Kedua, biasanya kau pingsan di saat-saat penting. Ketiga, Soojung dan aku punya ikatan _spesial_."

Kyungsoo mengikutinya, tersandung batang pohon. "Pertama, aku _baik-baik_ saja. Kedua, aku cuma pernah pingsan sekali−"

"Dua kali: saat pelajaran _waltz_ di kelas Profesor Ahn−"

"Dan ketiga, dia sahabat _ku_. Aku yang akan menyelamatkannya−"

"Begini ya, sebaiknya aku saja," sela Kai, berjalan lebih cepat. "Kalian berdua kayaknya punya masalah komunikasi yang parah."

"Memangnya kalian berdua _tidak_?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengejar Kai.

"Kalian berdua selalu bertengkar−"

"Itu karena selalu melibatkan _mu_!"

Kai menghela napas. "Yah, tanpamu, dia dan aku baik-baik saja."

"Memangnya kapan kalian berdua pernah bicara serius?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Waktu kami jadi teman sekamar tahun lalu−"

"Waktu dia jadi _cowok_!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Cowok yang mau kau _cium_!" Kyungsoo meradang.

"Kau juga menciumnya waktu dia _cewek_!" raung Kai−

"Aku lebih suka kalau kalian diam saja," desis Putri Sunny, melotot di depan mereka.

Kai bergumam sesuatu soal 'wanita' dan 'munafik' lalu melangkah sambil mengentakkan kaki, tak lagi mengecek putrinya di belakang.

Selama tiga jam berikutnya, Sunny, Kai, dan Kyungsoo berjalan sambil gemetar kedinginan dalam satu barisan melewati lumpur di Hutan Tak Bertepi, hanya berhenti saat Kyungsoo menabrak pohon (sering) dan Kai perlu buang air kecil (lebih sering lagi). ("Kau ini kenapa sih?!" bentak Kyungsoo. "Aku kedinginan!" teriak Kai.) Kyungsoo berusaha bertanya pada gurunya tentang masa lalu ibunya−apa Sooyeon pernah ada di buku dongeng? Bagaimana dia bisa sampai ke Jangho?−namun Sunny berkata akan ada waktu tanya jawab setelah mereka tiba di Markas Liga.

"Markas Liga?" Kai cemberut. "Aku kira kita mau ke sekolah−"

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa yang akan _memasukkanmu_ ke sekolah?" sahut Sunny. "Sang Guru sudah menyihir kastel-kastel itu jadi benteng Kejahatan. Kalau kau coba memasukinya sendirian, kau akan mati sebelum mencapai pagar. Eomma Kyungsoo tahu hanya Liga Tiga Belas _satu-satunya_ harapan untuk bertemu Soojung dalam keadaan hidup." Sunny memandang matahari dengan cemas. "Lagipula, kalian akan aman di Markas malam ini. Kalian tidak akan bisa bertahan semenit pun di Hutan setelah malam tiba."

"Selain serigala dan raksasa, apa Anda pernah melihat mayat hidup penjahat lainnya?" tanya Kyungsoo, berusaha membuat guru mereka terus berbicara.

"Belum." Sunny menoleh padanya. "Satu lagi alasan untuk tetap _diam_."

Fajar merekah, angin pagi berembus, dan kedua murid itu tak lagi memerlukan jari pendar mereka untuk menerangi jalan. Saat Kai dan Kyungsoo semakin jauh memasuki Hutan, berlindung di balik jubah mereka, Kyungsoo melihat kabut hijau pekat menyeramkan di udara, baunya busuk dan dingin. Itu mengingatkannya pada embun kental di teras depan rumahnya, tempat Reaper mengoleksi burung-burung tanpa kepala. Perutnya mulas, teringat kucing kecil botaknya sendirian di rumah.

Dia berusaha mengembalikan konsentrasi pada apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, pada tiga cabang pohon yang hampir bertubrukan dengan kepalanya, saling berkelin dan berbongkol-bongko seperti tangan tengkorak yang berdetak di dalam jam ibunya−perut Kyungsoo semakin perih.

"K-kapan udaranya lebih hangat?" tanya Kai, giginya gemeletuk kedinginan. "Kayaknya matahari berlagak setengah tidur."

Benar, Kyungsoo pun menanti-nanti matahari bersinar terang, tapi tetap saja pucat pasi meski sudah berjam-jam sejak terbitnya. Dia mulai bisa melihat batang-batang pohon busuk dan tetumbuhan paks yang rapuh, kerangka tupai berserakan, bangkai-bangkai burung gagak kurus kering. Kyungsoo menyentuh bunga di pohon _plum_ , gemetar pada batangnya yang botak; bunga itu layu di tangannya, lalu hitam membusuk.

"Kyung, lihat," ujar Kai.

Dia mengikuti arah mata pemuda itu ke tumpukan tinggi sampah sulur, pohon, dan kaca sekitar tiga puluh meter di depan mereka, berkilauan di bawah sinar matahari berkabut bak rumah kaca yang sudah diledakkan. Kai memisahkan diri dari barisan agar bisa melihat lebih jelas, Kyungsoo membuntutinya. Ketika tiba di dekat reruntuhan raksasa itu−yang kurang-lebih setinggi lima meter−sekilas Kyungsoo melihat banyak sekali mahkota bunga dan daun rontok dari batang pohonnya, mencari-cari cahaya seperti bunga baru di musim semi. Namun ketika lebih dekat lagi, Kyungsoo menyadari semua mahkota bunga dan daun itu sudah mati, bertebaran di tanah, di sekitar katak-katak yang biru membusuk. Tangan Kyungsoo menelusuri pepohonan yang ambruk, jemarinya meraba huruf-huruf yang tergores pada kayunya: JALUR KEMBANG SEPATU.

"Ini kereta Kebun Bunga," kata Kai sambil memeriksa sebatang sulur mati. "Semua yang ada di Hutan ini sekarat. Mungkin matahari terlalu lemah untuk mempertahankan semua tumbuhan ini tetap hidup?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, masih kesal karena pertengkaran mereka sebelumnya.

"Tapi kenapa matahari bisa lebih lemah dari sebelumnya?" Kai terus bicara.

Keheningan canggung menggantung di antara mereka.

Mereka berdua sama-sama bergumam dan melanjutkan perjalanan, saling berpaling seolah hendak mengikuti Putri Sunny, padahal guru mereka sudah jauh di depan, bayangannya mengecil; mereka harus berlari mengejarnya ketika sadar Putri Sunny tak akan berhenti berjalan.

Mereka mengikutinya melewati Jejak Dedalu, Semak Jungkir Balik, dan Titik Labu, seperti yang tertera pada papan-papan kayu rapuh di tempat-tempat itu; semuanya persis seperti yang ada di Hutan Biru, hanya saja lebih besar dan mengerikan. Terkadang Sunnya berhenti supaya mereka bisa makan beberapa _meerworm_ berlumpur dari sakunya (Sunny sendiri tidak makan, katanya tidak sopan memakan 'teman' sendiri) atau ketika meminta burung pipit dan tupai untuk menunjukkan jalan ke kolam terdekat, tempat mereka bisa meneguk segenggam air keruh. Meski begitu, dari sekian banyak bahaya mengancam di Hutan, tidak ada apapun serupa manusia apalagi zombi jahat. Kyungsoo mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah semua yang terjadi di Drip Drop hanya khayalan semata.

Seakan mencerminkan pikirannya yang mulai tenang, semakin jauh mereka berjalan, lebih banyak udara di antara pepohonan dan semak berduri yang berubah menjadi karpet rumput hijau, meski Kyungsoo bisa melihat corak warna kuning mulai merata. Ketika mereka melewati plakat emas bertuliskan Foxwood, bahu Sunny jelas terlihat rileks. ("Bukankah Sehun berasal dari sini?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Kai. Sang pangeran hanya mengangguk, lalu menghirup napas dalam-dalam.) Tak lama kemudian, jalanan tanah melebar hingga mereka bisa berjalan bersama, bernapas dalam udara yang lebih bersih, dan benar-benar merasa aman seolah sudah memasuki alam yang terlindungi.

"Kerajaan Ever tertua," kata Sunny, akhirnya tenang.

Melewati pepohonan di sebelah barat, Kyungsoo bisa melihat tombak-tombak tipis menjulang dari istana emas berkilauan bagai pipa organ. Guru mereka mengarahkan jalan ke arah timur, jalan yang lebih rata.

"Kita harus menghindari jalan utama dan melewati lembah. Sebaiknya sekarang hindari bertemu Ever, siapapun."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo, tapi Sunny terlalu sibuk menyerocos pada seekor lebah yang lewat.

Sore hari, mereka tiba di sumur batu besar, atap kayunya tertutup mawar putih yang mulai kecokelatan, seekor merpati mematuki ember keringnya. Kyungsoo menepis mawar-mawar itu dan membaca huruf-huruf putih yang dicat pada atapnya:

* * *

 **PONDOK PUTRI SALJU**

 **-** 1 MIL LAGI-

 _Tur Museum Harian_

(NEVER DILARANG MASUK)

* * *

"Markas Liga tinggal satu jam perjalanan dari sini. Lebih mudah sampai di sana saat matahari terbenam," kata Putri Sunny, menyodorkan _meerworm_ pada merpati tadi. Merpati itu berkicau ceria pada Sunny dan Sunny pun balas berkicau dengan senang. "Dia bilang dengan kembalinya Sang Guru, para Ever menghindari Hutan. Tapi dia tahu aku masih mau datang untuk memeriksa teman-temanku."

Merpati itu memperhatikan Kai dan Kyungsoo lalu berkicau dengan nada ingin tahu.

"Ya, manis. Merekalah orangnya," Sunny tersenyum dan mengelus si merpati. Si burung memandang cemas ke arah pasangan muda itu, membisikkan sedikit ciapan. "Dia dengar kalian adalah Ever yang ditakdirkan untuk melenyapkan Sang Guru." Sunny menahan senyum. "Dan menurutnya, anak-anak kalian akan terlihat sangat... menarik."

Kai tertawa. Kyungsoo tidak.

"Kita akan melewati Pondok Putri Salju," kata Sunny, beranjak pergi. "Para pangeran menempatinya setelah Pengusiran Laki-laki sampai Sang Guru kembali dan gadis-gadis memohon agar semua laki-laki dikembalikan dan membantu menjaga kerajaan-kerajaan. Ternyata musuh yang lebih besar bisa mendamaikan permusuhan. Sepertinya sudah berminggu-minggu tidak ada yang kemari. Dulu aku punya banyak sekali teman di Pondok Putri Salju, tahu kan−kambing, babi, bahkan kuda!

"Dari dulu aku ingin membawa murid-muridku ke sini supaya bisa bicara dengan mereka, tapi kata Clarissa hewan-hewan di Hutan Biru sudah sangat memadai untuk belajar. Dari dulu dia tidak pernah suka karyawisata. Menurutnya, murid-murid cuma memanfaatkannya untuk berciuman di belakang pohon." Sunny menghela napas. "Benar juga sih, kurasa."

Kyungsoo mengawasinya pergi, Kai tiba-tiba sudah di samping putrinya.

"Dengar dulu, aku tidak bermaksud bilang kau bukan teman baik Soojung sepertiku−"

"Kau nyaris tidak _mengenalnya_ ," Kyungsoo tersulut.

"Bisa tidak, sih, dengarkan aku dulu sebentar saja tanpa memotong?" Kai balas membentak.

Kyungsoo menggerutu lirih.

"Dengar, kita berdua thau kau sahabat terbaiknya. Kau yang paling banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamanya," kata Kai. "Tapi kau tidak mengerti alasan Soojung menerima cincin itu. Soojung hanya ingin _dicintai_ , oke? Dia bersedia menerima Penjahat terkuat hanya supaya dia tidak hidup sendirian selamanya. Kepedihan yang tidak pernah diungkapnya padamu karena dia tidak mau kau melihatnya."

"Kau pikir Soojung bakal lebih jujur padamu dibanding padaku?" respon Kyungsoo.

"Lebih rumit dari itu. Soojung kira aku pernah _mencintainya_ , Kyung. Dulu dia kira aku pangerannya. Kau sendiri yang bilang: Soojung hanya ingin akhir bahagia seperti yang kita miliki. Kalau kau yang membujuknya, dia tidak akan pernah mau menghancurkan cincin itu. Dia akan membandingkan dirinya denganmu, dan segala perasaan itu akan muncul. Dia akan merasa seperti kambing congek di antara kita. Dia akan merasa _kesepian_."

"Lalu coba kutebak: cuma kau yang bisa membujuknya untuk menghancurkan cincin Sang Guru," goda Kyungsoo.

"Ya," jawab Kai tegas. "Karena aku bisa membuatnya sadar bahwa kalau dia ikut dengan kita, dia masih punya kesempatan mendapatkan cinta sejati suatu hari nanti, selain Sang Guru. Aku bisa membuatnya sadar betapa dia cantik, bersemangat, dan hidup... betapa dia cerdas, lembut, dan menyenangkan..." Kai tersenyum, larut dalam ingatannya akan Soojung. "Aku bisa membuatnya merasa dicintai dengan cara yang tidak bisa kau lakukan."

Kyungsoo terpaku mengamati pangerannya yang tersenyum mabuk kepayang sembari menerawang jauh. Dulu Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan cara itu. Sekarang ekspresinya persis seperti itu sambil membicarakan gadis lain.

Kai mengerjap-ngerjap, tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat wajah Kyungsoo memerah karena panas.

" _Aku_ yang menyelamatkannya. Oke?" cetus Kyungsoo seraya menubruknya sambil berlalu, kemudian berhenti dan melotot. "Dan kalau kau berani pingsan di dekatku, aku _tidak_ akan menangkapmu!"

Kai mendengus. "Tidak ada pangeran yang pingsan!"

Kyungsoo mengertakkan gigi dan berjalan cepat hingga berhasil menyusul gurunya.

Putri Sunny menatapnya penuh arti dan melirik Kai yang bergumam sendirian jauh di belakang. "Kebahagiaan Abadi selalu terlihat mudah di dalam buku dongeng, bukan?"

"Kadang aku merasa dia butuh putri _sungguhan_ ," gumam Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya selama ini kau hantu?"

"Anda pasti tahu maksudku. Aku merasa jauh di lubuk hatinya, Kai menginginkan seseorang yang cantik, riang, dan memperlakukannya seperti pangeran." Kyungsoo melirik gurunya. "Yang anak-anaknya tidak akan terlihat _menarik_."

"Dulu aku punya pangeran berambut hitam legam dan berhidung kecil sepertiku. Aku selalu berusaha mendahulukan kepentingan juga perasaannya," Sunny menanggapi. "Kebahagiaan Abadi tetap tidak lebih mudah."

"Anda pernah punya pangeran?" tanya Kyungsoo, matanya membulat.

"Kaveen, Pangeran dari Shazabah. Cicit Aladin. Dia menyelamatkanku dari lebah pengisap darah saat Uji Dengeng di tahun pertamaku. Lebah-lebah itu hampir membunuhnya dan Kaveen kehilangan kesempatan mendapatkan jabatan Kapten. Tapi akhirnya, dia mendapatkanku. Clarissa sering memergoki kami bersembunyi di perpustakaan setelah jam malam. Si kura-kura selalu tertidur dan di sana ada sudut nyaman di belakang Mantra Cinta. Inisial kami terukir di kayunya." Dia tersenyum terkenang masa lalu. "Setelah kami menikah, aku diculik penyihir jahat dari Netherwood. Dia meminta tebusan pada pangeranku. Sebagian diriku tahu kalau aku harus menunggu Kaveen datang dan menyelamatkanku. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku mengorbankan nyawa pangeranku? Bagaimana kalau Kaveen terluka? Bagaimana kalau si penyihir jahat membunuhnya?" Mata cokelat kayu Sunny berkaca-kaca. "Seekor kijang jantan putih dari Hutan menjawab panggilanku. Kijang itu menusuk jantung si penyihir dengan tanduknya dan melawan kakitangannya sementara aku melarikan diri. Saat Kaveen tiba, aku sudah bebas."

"Aku ingat pernah melihatnya di lukisan buku," kata Kyungsoo, karena Sunny menceritakan kisahnya di hari pertama sekolah dulu. "Akhir yang bahagia."

"Di buku terlihat seperti itu, ya?" Sunny tersenyum samar. "Storian menulis kemenanganku agar semua orang tahu, hanya saja Kaveen tidak menjadi bagian di dalamnya. Aku menjadi legenda persahabatan manusia dan hewan, sementara pangeranku tak henti-hentinya dicela karena terlambat menyelamatkan putrinya. Seorang putri terkenal selamanya, sementara pangerannya... seorang pecundang. Tidak ada yang melihat itu di buku dongeng, kan?" Sunny terdiam sejenak. "Tentu saja dia tidak pernah bilang dia menyalahkanku. Tapi lama-lama stres yang dialaminya menghancurkan hubungan kami hari demi hari, sampai suatu hari aku tersadar kami selalu bertengkar, semakin sering mengabaikan satu sama lain, dan akhirnya tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu. Akhir bahagia kami sama sekali tidak terasa bahagia."

Rasa panas membakar tengkuk Kyungsoo. "Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Lebih baik kami berpisah dan hidup bersama orang lain, kan? Atau mungkin _sendirian_..." suara Sunny pecah. "Seperti aku." Air mata menetes di pipinya. "Setelah kebahagiaan antara dua orang menghilang, menurutku tidak akan kembali lagi selamanya."

"T-tapi harus kembali!" debat Kyungsoo. "Itu sebabnya Kai dan aku kembali−supaya kami bahagia bersama−"

"Kalau begitu, kalian harus membuktikan kalau aku salah." Sunny tersenyum sendu.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tapi Anda putri _sungguhan_! Kalau Anda saja tidak bisa mempertahankan pangeran Anda, lalu bagaimana denganku−"

"Apa Putri Salju masih tinggal di pondoknya?" seru Kai, tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka.

Kyungsoo berdeham. Sunny menyeka air mata dengan lengan baju merah mudanya.

"Seorang ratu tinggal di pondok? Jangan konyol," Sunny berkata acuh tak acuh sambil berjalan lebih cepat. "Putri Salju tinggal di istana raja yang kau lihat tadi. Dia sekarang sendirian sejak sang raja wafat karena gigitan anak _spirick_ lima tahun lalu dan kawan-kawan kurcacinya berpencar ke kerajaan lain, kaya raya dan terawat baik. Waktu Sang Guru kembali, Liga menawarkan tempat perlindungan untuk Putri Salju di Markas, tapi dia bilang dia cukup bahagia dengan kehidupan barunya dan tidak punya niat untuk kembali ke masa lalu."

"Memangnya apa hubungan Liga dengan masa lalu Putri Salju?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dan kenapa Liga menawarkan perlindungan pada tokoh dongeng yang kisahnya sudah _selesai_? Seharusnya Liga menawarkan itu pada kita yang masih berjuang menamatkan kisah," ucap Kai sinis−

Lengking mengerikan memecah keheningan Hutan.

Ketiga Ever itu seketika terpaku. Mereka menatap pagar hidup semak lili setinggi delapan kaki yang membentang hingga ujung jalan setapak.

Suara itu berasal dari balik semak lili.

"Kita ambil rute lain!" Sunny panik. "Kita gunakan− _Kai_! Mau apa kau?!"

Kai bergegas menuju semak lili. "Kedengarannya seperti teriakan gadis meminta tolong."

Kelu, Sunny berpaling pada Kyungsoo. "Ayo, ikut ak− _Kyungsoo_!"

"Kalau dia mau menyelamatkan gadis yang tidak dikenal, aku harus mengawasinya, iya kan?"

Sunny baru saja akan menyihir mereka dengan mantra mematung, tapi terlambat; mereka sudah memanjat tanaman lili. "' _Selamatkan mereka dari kuburan_ '−begitu perintahnya," Sunny membusungkan dada sambil menerobos dinding berbunga menyusul mereka. "Bukannya 'kejar si pangeran berkulit _tan_ ' atau 'aturlah si pacar pencemburu'."

Sunny masuk dan terpaku. Kai dan Kyungsoo berdiri kaku di sebelahnya.

Setengah tersembunyi di balik lahan terbuka, Pondok Putri Salju terlihat di hadapan mereka; separuh tertutup bayangan, pondok dua lantai yang terbuat dari kayu berbonggol-bonggol, dengan atap kerucut merah muda seperti topi seorang putri. Semak dan bebungaan aneka warna tumbuh liar di atapnya hingga ke lis lantai pertama. Hujan merembeskan warna bebungaan ke kayu sehingga pondok itu bercorak pelangi pada semua sisi. _(Terlihat begitu natural dan estetik.)_

Di halaman depan, di tengah bunga-bunga mekar tak terawat dan titik kumpul untuk tur, tadinya ada tujuh pasang sepatu kuningan terbaris di sana, kotor dan penyok, penghargaan untuk ketujuh kurcaci tua yang pergi mencari kehidupan baru.

Namun kini keempat belas sepatu yang seharusnya kosong justru terlihat sebaliknya. Di depan setiap pasang sepatu kuningan terbaring tubuh kurcaci, tertelungkup dalam genangan darah mereka sendiri. Masing-masing memakai tunik dengan warna-warna solid dari ujung kepala hingga ujung rambut beserta topi yang serasi, kaki-kaki kecil mereka terpasang pas pada sepatu-sepatu pahatan itu.

Dilihat dari tangan pucat dan kaki-kaki yang kaku, jelas sekali mereka semua sudah mati.

"Tidak... tidak mungkin−" Sunny terkesiap, terhuyung mundur.

"Anda bilang mereka sudah p-p-pergi dari sini−" Kyungsoo tergagap, mendesak ke pagar tanaman.

"Selama _puluhan tahun_!" Sunny tercekat. "Pasti ada yang− _ada_ yang membawa mereka ke sini−"

" _Monster_ macam apa yang tega membawa para kurcaci kembali hanya untuk membunuh mereka?" cetus Kyungsoo.

Sunny menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Yah, siapapun itu, sudah pergi," ujar Kai, pandangannya menyapu Hutan di sekeliling mereka. Dia menguatkan diri, berusaha bersikap layaknya seorang pangeran. "Aku akan−mmm, memeriksa kalau-kalau ada yang masih hidup."

Sunny cepat-cepat menyusul. "Kalau ada, kita harus segera membawanya ke Liga!"

Kyungsoo diam di tempat, melongo memandangi mayat-mayat dalam genangan darah. Kematian di mana-mana: kurcaci, Penjaga Kuburan, ibunya... Dia membalikkan tubuh, mendadak merasa ngeri, berusaha tidak menghubung-hubungkan semua peristiwa itu. Sambil menarik napas berat, dia fokus pada rumput di bawah kakinya, sampai badai pikirannya mereda sehingga dia bisa berpikir.

Siapa yang mau repot-repot membawa kembali tujuh kurcaci dari tempat-tempat berbeda ke rumah lama mereka? Siapa yang tega membunuh mereka dengan keji dan mengatur mayat mereka dengan begitu rapi? Kyungsoo menggeleng, teringat jeritan minta tolong yang menyayat tadi. Siapa yang begitu menyeramkan, begitu _Jahat_ −

Jantung Kyungsoo mencelus.

Jeritan itu.

Bernada tinggi. Perempuan.

 _Bukan suara kurcaci_.

Seketika Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Pondok Putri Salju bak ngengat menemukan api.

Baik Kai maupun Sunny tidak melihat Kyungsoo bergerak dari pagar tanaman menuju pondok, sementara mereka memeriksa kurcaci demi kurcaci, mendengarkan jantung kecil mereka masing-masing.

Saat Kai mendengar keheningan dari dada kurcaci terakhir, Kyungsoo sudah berada di dalam.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hi. Maaf saya tidak bisa update sesering yang sebelum-sebelumnya karena... yah, yang sering baca curhatan(?) saya pasti tahu alasannya. Jadi, saya minta maaf kalau readers harus menunggu lebih lama untuk setiap updatenya.

Oh iya. Kabarnya lanjutan buku SGE akan rilis dimusim panas tahun ini, tentunya di New York. Saya senang sekaligus pias(?) karena harus nunggu sekitar 9-12 bulan sampai buku itu ada di Indonesia. Dan dari yang saya amati, film SGE akan rilis tahun depan HUHAHUHAH. Ok, sekian dulu.

HAPPY KAISOO DAY! : )

ps: bagi yang belum jawab pertanyaan saya sebelumnya, mohon dijawab; sebagai bahan pertimbangan.

pss: sekali lagi, keaktifan readers sangat menentukan kelanjutan ff ini.


	11. The Worst Evers Ever

**9**

 **EVER TERBURUK SEPANJANG MASA**

.

.

.

Kesan pertama yang ditangkap Kyungsoo dari Pondok Putri Salju adalah berbau seperti Soojung. Sambil berdiri di lorong pintu yang gelap, dia memejamkan mata dan menghirup aromanya; _permen kapas lavender, udara beraroma yang vanila kental..._

Pintu depan merah muda itu bergetar dan berkeriut keras di belakangnya. Dia membiarkan pintu itu terbuka dan didengarnya suara Kai serta Sunny dari kebun, memperdebatkan apa yang harus mereka lakukan dengan mayat-mayat itu. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak mengajak Kai memeriksa pondok ini bersamanya; mungkin karena pertengkaran mereka di Hutan, dia jadi ingin melakukan sesuatu tanpa Kai... atau mungkin dia ingin menguji apakah Kai sadar dirinya menghilang... atau mungkin dia terlalu lama bersikap mudah tersinggung dan lemah selama perjalanan sehingga dia ingin menebusnya. Apapun alasannya, di sinilah dia, sendirian sembari mencari siapapun sumber jeritan tadi.

Kyungsoo membuka mata. Dalam satu tarikan napas, dia bergegas memasuki pondok itu.

Ruang tengah terasa nyaman, dilengkapi sebuah perapian kotor menghadap ke kursi besar dengan sandaran tangan, karpet empuk merah kecokelatan terbuat dari bulu elang, satu rak berisi batu-batu permata, kulit kerang, dan telur-telur binatang di bawah jendela kayu tertutup; di sudut belakang terdapat tangga kayu pendek dan kokoh, dibrikade tali beledu merah. Kyungsoo memperhatikan plakat kuning di dinding:

* * *

Selama tinggal di pondok, Putri Salju menghias pondok dengan benda-benda yang dikumpulkan para kurcaci dari perjalanan mereka. Ruangan ini tetap seperti saat ditinggalkan Putri Salju ketika pindah ke Istana Foxwood dan menikah dengan pangerannya. Satu-satunya tambahan di ruangan ini adalah kursi jahitan tangan yang terbuat dari kulit domba dan rambut kucing−hadiah pernikahan dari Ratu Jahat yang menyelinap ke acara perjamuan dengan menyamar sebagai penjual keliling tua. Namun saat melihat Putri Salju bersama pangerannya, cantik seperti sediakala, sang ratu berteriak marah, menerobos dan mendekat. Sebagai hukuman, Putri Salju memerintahkannya untuk menari di hadapan para tamu dengan sepatu merah-panas sampai dia terjatuh dan mati. Hadiah dari sang ratu disimpan di Pondok Putri Salju sebagai peringatan abadi bahwa Kebaikan selalu mengalahkan Kejahatan.

.

 _ **Museum Pondok Putri Salju disponsori oleh Perkumpulan Pelestarian Budaya Everwood. Bayi dan hewan atau raksasa dilarang masuk.**_

* * *

Di belakang ruangan itu, dapur juga dibuka seperti tangga. Kyungsoo mengintip dan melihat sudut berdebu yang sepi, tidak ada jejak kaki di lantai ataupun tanda-tanda kehidupan kecuali beberapa ekor lalat yang berkerumun pada keran bocor.

"Kyungsoo?" Kai memanggil dari luar. "Di mana kau?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas, perutnya mengendur. Jeritan tadi pasti memang berasal dari salah satu kurcaci. Dia bergidik membayangkan hal mengerikan mana lagi yang mungkin terjadi dan bergegas ke pintu depan, ingin segera sampai di Markas Liga. Siapapun Liga ini, ibunya percaya mereka bisa menolongnya. " _Kau harus menyelamatkan Soojung seperti Yunho menyelamatkanmu,_ " suara Sooyeon terngiang−

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti.

Terdengar suara keriut dari atas... kemudian hening.

Perlahan dia mengangkat pandangannya ke atap.

Dia tahu seorang putri yang tahu diri pasti memanggil pangerannya, namun dia malah bergerak masuk kembali ke ruangan, melepaskan sepatu gendutnya satu per satu sebelum meletakkannya di kursi kulit domba. Kaki telanjangnya menyapu karpet bulu, matanya terpaku pada langit-langit sampai dia menerobos dari bawah tali belakang ruangan. Dia menaiki tangga dengan bertumpu pada tangan dan lutut seperti kucing, berhati-hati saat melangkah agar bunyi keriut tangga teredam oleh bunyi keriut pintu depan.

Di puncak tangga terlihat lorong sempit dengan dua kamar. Kyungsoo naik pelan-pelan dan mengintip kamar pertama. Tujuh tempat tidur kecil berjajar berimpitan seperti kamar di rumah yatim piatu, masing-masing tertutup kain seprai yang rapi dan berwarna serasi dengan warna tunik ketujuh mayat di luar pondok.

Rasa sedih membanjirinya. Sebelum tadi malam, dia jarang menjumpai kematian, tapi kini kematian seolah menempel padanya bak kafan. Apa rasanya hidup pada hidup dan tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja−seperti ibunya, seperti si Penjaga Kuburan, seperti ketujuh kurcaci pembantu Kebaikan ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan segala rasa cinta yang belum sempat mereka berikan sampai tuntas?

Tubuh Kyungsoo gemetar, larut terlalu jauh dalam pikirannya. Tiba-tiba dia menyadari keheningan di sekelilingnya. _Kenapa aku masih di sini?_ Dia mengomeli dirinya sendiri sambil berbalik. Sekarang Kai pasti khawatir sekali. Cepat-cepat dia melangkah keluar dari kamar para kurcaci dan menuju kamar sebelahnya−

Kyungsoo sontak meraih dinding untuk berpegangan saking terkejutnya.

Dalam kamar seputih es itu, tubuh seorang wanita menelungkup lemah di atas lantai kayu, kepalanya tersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur berkanopi. Mahkota emas putih berkilauan tergeletak di dekatnya, seperti ikut terjatuh bersama wanita itu. Namun bukan mayat wanita itu yang membuat Kyungsoo terpana ngeri.

Seorang perempuan tua berpakaian hitam sedang berlutut di samping mayat itu. Matanya merah dan hidungnya seperti babi, terlihat seperti hasil jahitan tambalan dengan kulit cokelat mengelupas, persis seperti rupa serigala Si Tudung Merah dan raksasa si Jack di Hutan. Di tangannya yang serupa cakar tergenggam buku dongeng lapuk, terbuka pada halaman terakhir: lukisan seorang pangeran mencium Putri Salju hingga terbangun dari tidurnya sementara tujuh kurcaci tersenyum penuh rasa syukur, seorang penyihir tua mati tergeletak di belakang mereka.

Penyihir tua yang tergeletak mati itu persis seperti perempuan tua yang memegang buku dongeng itu di hadapan Kyungsoo, sekarang.

"Begitulah cerita lama," tutur si penyihir seraya mengamati halaman terakhir buku itu.

Dengan mata kepala sendiri, Kyungsoo menyaksikan lukisan itu secara ajaib tergambar ulang, kini berupa gambar penyihir tua itu berjongkok di dekat mayat Putri Salju, semua kurcaci terbunuh di belakangnya.

"Dan ini yang _baru_ ," si penyihir tersenyum lebar, lalu terkekeh.

Perhatian Kyungsoo beralih ke mayat yang setengah tersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur lalu ke mahkota kerajaan yang terguling, cekaman rasa takut menjalar di tulang punggungnya, teringat ucapan raksasa si Jack di Drip Drop.

" _Harusnya kita memperbaiki dongeng kita seperti yang lain._ "

Si penyihir menutup buku itu keras-keras sambil terbahak penuh kemenangan, mengagetkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya. Dia melihat si wanita tua beranjak berdiri, punggungnya mengarah ke pintu−

"Kyungsoo!" suara teriakan Kai terdengar dari luar.

Buku dongeng terlepas dari tangan si penyihir dan jatuh ke lantai. Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat bergerak, si penyihir menoleh dan tatapan mautnya bersirobok dengan mata Kyungsoo. Sang putri mengimpit ke sudut lorong, menempelkan tubuhnya pada dinding.

Si penyihir mengeluarkan belati tipis berlumuran darah kering dan berhias permata dari balik jubahnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke tangga, terlalu jauh untuk berlari. Dia kembali melihat si penyihir berjalan mendekatinya, memerangkapnya di sudut. Jari Kyungsoo berpendar jingga keemasan karena takut, si penyihir sudah berada tiga meter darinya tapi dia tidak bisa mengingat satu mantra pun yang dipelajarinya di sekolah. Kyungsoo membuka mulut untuk berteriak memanggil pangerannya, namun malah tergagap melihat si penyihir terlalu cepat. Dia melemparkan belati ke arah leher Kyungsoo bagai tombak−

Sambil menjerit, Kyungsoo menembakkan sinar emas dari jarinya dan belati itu berubah menjadi bunga _cherry blossom_ berwarna _pink_ melayang ke lantai.

Kyungsoo menatap bunga itu sambil mengatur napas, bersyukur Soojung menggunakan mantra itu pada tahun pertama. Satu-satunya mantra yang tak mungkin terlupakan olehnya.

" _Kyungsoo_!" seru Kai lagi.

Sang putri segera mendongak, namun terlambat. Si penyihir mendesaknya ke dinding, membuat Kyungsoo sadar kalau wanita tua ini sangat kuat meski telah membusuk. Tangannya yang berbercak-bercak cokelat mencengkeram kerongkongan Kyungsoo hingga tubuhnya terangkat. Kesulitan bernapas, Kyungsoo sempat melihat bekas luka gosong di pergelangan tangan dan kaki si penyihir.

Sang putri berusaha tetap sadar sementara si penyihir mencengkeram lehernya lebih kuat lagi. Teringat olehnya bahwa dia dan Soojung juga pernah menari sambil memakai sepatu merah panas pada tahun pertama sebagai hukuman dari Yuba. Kyungsoo merasakan pikirannya mengabur, ibu jari si penyihir bersiap meremukkan batang tenggorokannya. Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat wajah Soojung saat mereka menari dengan sepatu panas; wajahnya yang tak berdaya dan mata penuh penderitaan. Gelap mencekiknya, menyeretnya masuk ke dalam pusaran tak berdasar.

 _Jangan... Kumohon, jangan sekarang. Aku_ _harus_ − _menyelamatkan sahabatku_ − _dan dunia dongeng_ −

Sebuah tekad kuat meliputi Kyungsoo, dia lesapkan gigi-giginya ke tangan kurus si penyihir dan menggigit sekeras mungkin. Wanita tua itu melengking seraya melepaskannya. Kyungsoo membungkuk dan terbatuk-batuk di antara senggal sesak napas, sementara si penyihir ternganga memandangnya seolah _menggigit_ tidak ada dalam aturan main gadis Baik, seolah si gadis dengan rambut hitam berminyak dan bermata besar ini mungkin saja seorang Penjahat.

Kyungsoo mengumpulkan tenaga dan keberanian lalu berlari ke arah tangga, hampir meraih anak tangga pertama ketika dia merasakan bagian belakang kakinya diinjak sepatu bot si penyihir. Kyungsoo terjatuh ke lantai, hidungnya membentur kayu. Darah hangat mengucur dari hidungnya; dia menyumpalnya dengan tangan sembari berputar untuk melawan si penyihir−

Namun lorong itu kosong, si penyihir telah pergi.

Kyungsoo tergopoh di tepi tangga. Ruangan bawah masih sunyi seperti ketika dia masuk, jendela kayu di atas rak buku terbuka lebar dan angin berembus masuk.

Kai tiba-tiba masuk melalui pintu depan, wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus.

"Kyungsoo, di mana ka−" Dilihatnya Kyungsoo di tangga dan wajahnya dua tingkat lebih merah lagi. "KAU MAU AKU KENA SERANGAN JANTUNG?! AKU TERIAK-TERIAK KAYAK ORANG BEGO, TIDAK TAHU KAU HIDUP ATAU MATI, DAN KAU MALAH MAIN PETAK UMPET DI SINI KAYAK ANAK KECIL, BERLUMURAN DARAH DAN−"

Raut Kai berubah drastis.

"Kyung," bisiknya, kelihatan takut sekali. "Kenapa kau berdarah?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan air mata menggenang, terlalu sesak untuk bicara−

Sebuah teriakan terdengar dari luar.

Kai dan Kyungsoo kaku, terkesiap serentak. " _Sunny_."

Sang pangeran langsung bergegas keluar, Kyungsoo berlari di belakangnya−

Putri Sunny duduk bersandar di pohon, di depan mayat para kurcaci, matanya terbelalak ketakutan dan kakinya terbujur kaku bak boneka porselen. Kai berlutut di hadapan gurunya, menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya. Sunny tidak bergerak.

"Kenapa dia?!" teriak Kai panik.

Kyungsoo sampai di sampingnya dan menyentuh wajah Sunny. Gesekan antara jemarinya dan kulit pucat gurunya mengeluarkan suara gaung yang hampa, terdengar jauh dan dalam. "Mantra mematung," ujar Kyungsoo, teringat kutukan yang pernah menyerang para guru di tahun pertama.

"Apa mantra penangkalnya?" desak pangerannya.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah. "Hanya yang memantrai yang bisa mengembalikannya." Dia menatap Kai. "Penyihir itu yang melakukannya." Kyungsoo mengawasi padang rumput yang sunyi, lalu merosot. Mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan penyihir tua itu dalam waktu dekat. Putri Sunny sama saja mati.

 _Jangan dia. Dia satu-satunya harapan kami._ Kyungsoo mengabaikan cicip keras seekor burung dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. _Sekarang bagaimana kami bisa bertemu Soojung?_

"Kyung..."

"Jangan sekarang," ujarnya lemah, kepalanya berdenyut karena komplikasi rasa takut, sedih, dan cicip burung yang melengking.

"Kyung, lihat!"

Kyungsoo menoleh, "Aku bilang jang−"

Dia mengerutkan kening.

Merpati dari sumur tadi berada di pangkuan sang pangeran dan bercicip marah pada keduanya.

"Dia bilang apa?" tanya Kai, melongo.

"Mana aku tahu?"

"Kan kau yang ikut pelajaran Komunikasi Hewan!"

"Dan membakar sebagian sekolah karena _gargoyle_ −" Kyungsoo terdiam karena si merpati sekarang menggambar di tanah menggunakan sayapnya. "Kenapa dia menggambar gajah?"

Si merpati bercicip heboh dan lebih keras, mengoreksi gambarnya sambil marah-marah.

"Itu babi," Kai menebak. "Lihat hidungnya."

"Bukan, itu beruang besar−"

"Atau rakun."

Sekarang si merpati tampak menggila sembari menambah goresan-goresan pada gambarnya.

"Oh, kelinci," kata Kyungsoo.

"Jelas kelinci," Kai setuju. Dia menatap putrinya. "Kenapa dia menggambar kelinci?"

Si merpati memutar bola matanya dan sayapnya menunjuk ke depan dengan pasti.

Keduanya menoleh dan melihat seekor kelinci putih botak gendut memandangi mereka dari balik pohon, mengenakan rompi biru yang kotor dengan lambang angsa perak di bagian dada, dasi putih yang aneh, dan kacamata bulat yang terpasang melorot di hidungnya. Si kelinci mengeluarkan jam saku dari balik rompinya, menunjuk-nunjuk jam itu dengan kesal, dan berlari menyusuri jalan setapak di padang rumput itu.

"Mm, kayaknya dia mau kita mengikutinya," ujar Kyungsoo.

"Yah, tunggu apa lagi?" kata Kai sambil menggotong Sunny di pundak dan melangkah maju. "Kita bisa ikut mati kalau kelamaan di sini."

"Tapi dia akan membawa kita ke mana?" seru Kyungsoo. "Kita tidak boleh asal ikut dengan hewan asing yang memakai rompi−"

"Dia punya lambang angsa perak seperti Putri Sunny, Kyung. Lebih cepat kita mengikutinya, lebih cepat kita bisa mencari orang yang tahu cara menyadarkan guru yang terkena mantra mematung," sang pangeran balas berseru.

Mereka mengikuti si kelinci melalui pepohonan hitam sementara gelap menyapu Hutan bak wabah, matahari tidak menawarkan perlindungan terhadap malam. Mengingat keadaan sebelumnya, menyalakan jari pendar sekarang sama saja bunuh diri. Mereka mulai tak bisa melihat apa-apa, dan jika bukan karena langkah kaki gemuk si kelinci, mereka pasti sudah ketinggalan dalam gelap.

Sayup-sayup terdengar laungan seram dan teriakan berat dari jauh. Kyungsoo berusaha mengabaikan suara kerasak-kerisik dari semak-semak di sepanjang jalan. Mata-mata kuning dan merah mengintip dari atas seperti bintang-bintang menakutkan, memberi peringatan bahwa bahaya akan datang dengan cepat. _Andai saja kita tahu di mana letak Markas Liga,_ pikir Kyungsoo merana. Ibunya telah mengorbankan nyawa demi memastikan mereka sampai di Liga− _dan aku bahkan tidak bertanya pada Putri Sunny di mana letaknya? Kenapa aku tidak punya rencana cadangan kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa aku tidak berpikir jernih?_

Bukannya mencari tempat untuk berlindung malam ini, sekarang mereka malah melibatkan diri dalam kejar-kejaran dengan seekor kelinci sambil menggotong seorang guru yang mematung, mengikuti si kelinci gemuk yang menuju entah apa dan ke mana.

Langkah Kai lebih lambat karena terbebani tubuh Sunny, Kyungsoo menyamakan langkah dengan si kelinci selama lebih dari satu jam, diam-diam menghukum dirinya sendiri atas situasi mereka, sampai akhirnya dia bisa melihat sekelebat kepulan asap putih yang membumbung di antara pohon-pohon cemara di depan.

Setelah lebih dekat, Kyungsoo bisa mencium secercah aroma kayu cendana bercampur bau familier yang asalnya tak teringat. Ketika mereka memasuki tanah lapang yang sempit, dia melihat asal asap yang mengepul tadi dari sebuah lubang di tanah, separuh tertutup semak pakis kering. Si kelinci menendang pakis itu dan menghilang ke dalamnya, lalu sempat mengintip dari celah itu dengan tak sabar.

Kyungsoo berhenti, ragu untuk mengikuti si kelinci asing itu ke lubang atau tidak−Kai menyusulnya. "Tidak ada ruginya," gumamnya.

Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat membantah, pangerannya menurunkan Sunny ke dalam lubang dan meluncur di belakangnya. Kesal, Kyungsoo turun menyusul mereka, mendarat dengan kikuk di dalam kegelapan sebelum Kai mendekapnya, membasahinya dengan keringat. _Aroma tubuhnya enak,_ pikir Kyungsoo sambil menghirup aroma _mint_ segar. Bagaimana seorang cowok bisa beraroma seperti ladang rumput di musim semi setelah semua yang mereka alami? Tiba-tiba dia teringat Soojung yang berbau seperti krim madu bahkan setelah menaiki Bukit Kuburan dalam cuaca paling panas sekalipun. _Mungkin itu sebabnya Kai merindukan Soojung_ , pikir Kyungsoo getir. Mereka bisa tidur-tiduran seharian sambil menghirup aroma tubuh masing-masing, idola-idola berambut pirang keemasan yang sempurna, sementara dirinya 'kekacauan sempurna' yang berbau busuk karena stres, tanah, dan zombi penyihir−

"Ada orang?" seru Kai.

Kyungsoo langsung tergugah, malu sendiri dengan pikirannya. Lubang itu gelap gulita, kelinci tadi tidak kelihatan di mana-mana.

"Halo?" suara Kai menggema.

Tidak ada yang menyahut.

Sang pangeran mengulurkan tangannya dan merasakan dinding tanah di hadapannya. "Kenapa kita selalu berurusan dengan _tanah_?"

Perut Kyungsoo bergemuruh. "Mungkin si merpati menyuruh kita memakan kelinci itu, bukan mengikutinya."

"Atau mungkin si kelinci menyuruh kita meninggalkan Sunny di sini, lalu kita mencari Markas Liga."

"Kau mau kita meninggalkan guru yang mematung di lubang dan pergi?" tanya Kyungsoo, terkejut.

"Toh dia gak akan kemana-mana."

"Mungkin kau juga akan meninggalkanku di dalam lubang saat kau sudah habis kesabaran," gumam Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba mencurahkan perasaannya dalam gelap.

"Hah?"

"Setelah itu kau bisa memiliki Soojung yang beraroma manis, cantik, dan bersemangat," Kyungsoo keceplosan, tak mampu menahan diri.

"Tadi kau tidak makan jamur-jamur aneh dalam perjalanan, kan?"

"Silakan saja tertawa. Namai anak-anak kalian dengan Pirang Satu dan Pirang Dua."

"Kau tidak pernah terlihat kayak tipe pencemburu," sahut Kai heran.

"Kenapa? Karena kau hampir menciumnya waktu dia jadi laki-laki _dan_ perempuan? Karena kau bisa membuatnya dicintai dengan cara yang tidak kuketahui? Aku? _Cemburu_?" omel Kyungsoo, sekarang benar-benar malu dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Bukankah Soojung yang seharusnya gila?"

"Pasti kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Soojung di lubang gelap−"

"Padahal kita pikir Tweedledee dan Tweedledum sudah paling parah," ujar suara serak.

Kai dan Kyungsoo tercekat, langsung mengenali suara itu, berputar dan melihat sebuah obor yang memancarkan api digenggam oleh seorang jembalang berjenggot putih yang mengenakan jubah hijau dengan ikat pinggang cokelat dan lambang angsa perah di dada serta topi oranye lancip. Jembalang yang Kyungsoo kira sudah terbunuh dalam kebakaran, tapi sekarang dia ada di sini, hidup dalam ruangan rahasia. Senyum Kyungsoo langsung merekah, rautnya cerah karena lega−

Yuba tidak membalas senyumnya. "Pertama, kalian terpisah dari guru gara-gara melindungi satu sama lain dalam situasi terancam maut. Lalu kalian bertengkar begitu sering dan keras hingga kalian menarik perhatian seluruh penghuni Hutan akan keberadaan kalian. Sekarang kalian sibuk saling menghina sampai-sampai kalian lupa mantra sederhana untuk menerangi sekitar. Kalau saja ini bukan gua _ku_ , Gergasi Gua bisa saja menebas kepala kalian. Kalau bukan karena kelinci yang menyelamatkan kalian, kalian yang bodoh pasti sudah mati sebelum fajar," cecarnya tanpa jeda, jari-jarinya menggerakkan tongkat putih seolah dia mau memukul mereka. "Kelompok yang Buruk itu sudah buruk. Tapi kalian, dua orang Ever, bisa jadi Ever terburuk _sepanjang masa_."

Kai dan Kyungsoo menunduk malu.

Yuba menghela napas. "Kalian beruntung karena Liga membutuhkan kalian seperti kalian juga membutuhkan mereka."

Obor-obor bergemuruh menyalakan api, menerangi sekelompok orang asing di belakang Yuba dalam markas gua raksasa yang sebesar rumah kecil.

"Memperkenalkan Liga Tiga Belas yang terhormat, pasukan legendaris dari Kebaikan dan Pencerahan," cetus Yuba sambil tersenyum bangga, kelas mengharapkan kedua Ever itu terkesan, terkagum-kagum, atau setidaknya bersyukur akan adanya regu mulia setelah perjalanan jauh yang mereka tempuh.

Kai dan Kyungsoo malah memucat ngeri.

Liga Tiga Belas yang menjadi satu-satunya harapan mereka untuk hidup, seluruhnya amat sangat _tua_.

.

.

.

 _Double update!_

 _Go read the next chapter : )_


	12. The Missing Thirteenth

**10**

 **ANGGOTA KE-13 YANG HILANG**

.

.

.

"Bercanda ya?" cetus Kai, terbengong bersama Kyungsoo melihat kelompok jompo keriput.

Kyungsoo menghitung, ada empat laki-laki dan empat wanita−geng manula dengan kulit penuh bintik-bintik gelap, telinga berambut, mata berair, gigi kuning, seringai ompong, tulang-tulang menonjol, kepala-kepala botak, rambut beruban atau yang diwarnai dengan buruk. Dua dari delapan di antara mereka duduk di kursi roda ringkih, tiga orang memakai tongkat untuk berjalan, dua orang lagi bungkuk dengan kaki bengkok, satunya lagi seorang wanita tua kelebihan berat badan memakai daster−sedang berdandan di depan cermin.

Pada bagian dada baju mereka semua tersemat lambang angsa perak seperti milik Sunny, Yuba, dan si Kelinci Putih, lencana keanggotaan Liga yang dipercaya ibunya bisa menyelamatkan nyawa mereka.

 _Eomma pasti punya alasan mengirim kami kemari,_ pikir Kyungsoo putus asa. Apakah mereka akan membuka topeng dan menyibak pendekar-pendekar tak terkalahkan? Apakah mereka akan berubah muda kembali secara ajaib seperti Sang Guru? Kyungsoo menahan napas, menanti dan berdoa agar terjadi sesuatu yang lebih baik.

Para anggota Liga hanya balas memandang mereka, seperti ikan di dalam akuarium, sama-sama menunggu terjadinya sesuatu. "Sudah kubilang mereka tidak akan kenal kita," gerutu wanita tua di depan cermin.

"Kenal Anda?" Dalam pantulan cermin, Kyungsoo melirik wajah bulat merah muda, mata hijau kecil, rahang lebar, pipi merah menor, dan rambut pirang keriting hasil catokan yang diwarnai cokelat tapi malah jadi kebiruan. Dia seperti boneka yang selamat dari dasar kolam renang. "Aku yakin sekali belum pernah bertemu Anda−juga Anda semua−seumur hidupku," ujar Kyungsoo seraya mengamati sekelompok orang itu. Dia menoleh pada Kai, berharap pangerannya menangkap sesuatu yang dia lewatkan, namun pangerannya semerah semut api, siap meledak.

" _Ini_ yang akan mengantar kita pada Soojung?" bentaknya, mata birunya menyapu karpet sewarna muntahan, sofa motif bunga-bunga, tirai berlubang, serta tiga belas tempat tidur keras dan tipis yang berjajar dua baris. "Rumah peristirahatan untuk orang yang hampir mati?"

Yuba menyeretnya ke sudut. "Berani-beraninya kau bicara seperti itu pada Liga!" desisnya, mengintip untuk memastikan yang lain tidak mendengar. "Kau tahu jarak yang harus kutempuh untuk mencari mereka dan membawa mereka kembali? Lalu kau bersikap seolah mereka harus memperkenalkan diri padamu seperti orang _biasa_ −"

"Coba bilang begitu beberapa minggu lagi pada seorang raja kalau berani!" teriak Kai.

"Dasar bocah sombong! Dengan cara kerjamu, kau tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih dari seminggu, apalagi sampai pelantikan!" Yuba balas membentak.

"Hal pertama yang akan kulakukan adalah mengusir jembalang-jembalang tua!"

"Dengar, ibuku tahu Liga bisa menolong kita," sela Kyungsoo, memandang Kai dengan tatapan 'tenang-dulu'. "Itulah kenapa dia menulis surat pada mereka. Jadi, jelas ada yang terlewat−"

"Yah, misalnya orang-orang yang berusia nyaris seribu tahun!" sergah Kai. Kyungsoo menatapnya kesal. "Apa sih?" cetus Kai, mengalihkan kemarahannya pada Kyungsoo. "Kita hampir tidak lolos dari eksekusi di Jangho, selamat dari zombi dan penyihir, dikabari kalau sahabat kita mencintai penyihir Jahat, lalu kita berjalan siang malam demi menemukan Liga dan ternyata ini? _Bullshit_! Ayo pergi. Kita masih punya peluang lebih besar kalau menerobos masuk sekolah tanpa bantuan−"

"Eommaku menjanjikan ini, Kai," bantah Kyungsoo. "Aku percaya dia tahu apa yang terbaik untuk kita, lebih dari siapapun, bahkan kau sekalipun."

Kai terdiam. Kyungsoo menoleh kembali pada orang-orang tua asing memakai lambang angsa perak tadi. Mereka mengabaikan Kai dan Kyungsoo; merajut, membaca, tidur, bermain kartu, mencabut gigi palsu, dan memakan lendirnya. Keyakinan Kyungsoo pada ibunya tiba-tiba redup.

"Kalian berdua, dengar," kata Yuba. "Saat anggota ke-13 kembali, semua pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab. Sementara itu, kalian berdua butuh teh lobak kental dan semangkuk bubur _haver_. Aku sudah bertahan di Hutan selama beberapa tahun sebelum mengajar dan hidup di sekolah, jadi aku paham betapa berat perjalanan kalian−"

"Anggota ke-13?" Kyungsoo mengernyit, memandang ke seluruh ruangan. "Aku cuma lihat delapan." Kemdian disadarinya si Kelinci Putih di sudut, memotong wortel jadi lima di piring, angsa perak di dadanya berkilauan di bawah cahaya obor. "Em, sembilan."

"Sepuluh, sebenarnya," kata Kai, lalu Kyungsoo mengikuti arah matanya ke lambang angsa perak pada jubah hijau Yuba.

"Anggota perintis Liga," ujar si jembalang dengan bangga. "Sebelas dengan Sunny dan−" Yuba membelalak. "Sunny! Ya ampun!" Dia berbalik ke putri yang mematung di sudut. "Kita mengabaikannya di situ! Tink! Tink!"

Seseorang mengorok keras di belakang Kyungsoo, membuatnya menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya peri berbentuk pir sebesar kepalan tangan terbangun dengan kaget lalu jatuh ke sofa kaki yang kotor. Si peri terhuyung dan mendongak perlahan, rambut putihnya mengembang, baju hijaunya delapan ukuran lebih kecil, sayap emasnya bolong-bolong, dan lipstik merah mencolok. Matanya bergerak ke kanan-kiri seolah sadar memang harus bangun tapi tidak tahu untuk apa. Dilihatnya Sunny terduduk kaku di sudut dan dia memekik, mengepak-ngepak dan merepet ke arah Sunny bak lebah sekarat. Kemudian dia memasukkan tangannya ke balik baju, mengambil sesuatu yang terlihat seperti jelaga berjamur, dan melemparkannya dengan asal ke kepala Sunny.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ini sangat memalukan," gumam Kai, mengentakkan kaki menuju lubang masuk−

Sunny terbatuk di belakangnya. Kai berbalik dan melihat sang putri melayang tiga kaki dari tanah, kulit pucatnya mulai berubah kembali jadi bersinar dan cerah. Sunny meregangkan tangannya yang mulus dan lentur ke udara sambil menguap, tersenyum bodoh pada si peri, lalu kembali jatuh ke tanah dan tertidur.

"Padahal kau khawatir debu perimu sudah lapuk, Tink," Yuba terkekeh, menepuk pelan kepala si peri.

Si peri kelihatan mram dan merepet dengan nada tinggi.

"Jangan konyol, Tink. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan punya stamina seperti remaja 16 tahun. Nah, sampai di mana kita tadi," si jembalang berpikir, kembali pada anak-anak Ever itu. "Oh ya, dengan si kelinci jadi sembilan, Sunny sepuluh, aku sebelas, Tinkerbell dua belas, berarti tinggal−"

"Tinkerbell?!" cetus Kyungsoo.

"Tinkerbell yang _asli_?" tanya Kai, menatap wajah coreng-moreng si peri, perut buncitnya, dan rambutnya yang sewarna abu. Tunggu. Ke mana rambut pirangnya? "Tapi dia sangat... sangat..."

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan pandangan galak, tapi terlambat. Tangisan Tinkerbell meledak dan dia bersembunyi di balik sofa kaki.

"Dia tidak bermaksud begitu, Tink," Yuba menghela napas dan memukul bokong Kai dengan bagian belakang tongkatnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti," kata Kyungsoo kebingungan. "Kenapa Tinkerbell ada di sini?"

"Mereka benar-benar pintar ya, Yuba," kata seorang laki-laki tua kurus botak bertelinga lancip memakai rompi hijau. Raut mukanya terlihat lembut dan dia sedang merajut kaus kaki hijau limau. "Masih tidak tahu siapa kami."

"Mungkin kita perlu menghitung lingkaran umurmu kayak pohon," gumam Kai sambil menggosok-gosok bokongnya.

"Keluarkan saja semua candaan tentang tua, bocah tengik," sentak laki-laki kurus itu. "Memangnya suatu hari nanit kau tidak akan tua?"

"Yah, sepertinya dua Ever amatir ini memang perlu perkenalan," kata Yuba galak, memandang Kai dan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan marah sebelum mendorong mereka ke kursi goyang. Dia kembali menghadap Liga. "Siapa yang mau duluan?"

"Tidak ada alasan untuk memperkenalkan diri," omel laki-laki yang merajut kaus kaki itu. "Juga tidak perlu mempersilahkan dua orang ini tinggal di sini."

Yuba menghela napas tak sabar. "Mereka berdua satu-satunya harapan kita supaya−"

"Lalu apa pentingnya kami? Kau dengar sendiri kata anak laki-laki itu. Kami berada di pintu kematian," keluh si laki-laki botak.

"Oh, ayolah," kata Yuba, mulai melunak. "Apa yang kau bilang waktu aku datang menjemputmu di Neverland? Terasing di rumahmu sendirian dan menolak bergabung dengan Liga. Saat aku menceritakan tentang kedua Ever muda ini, matamu kembali berbinar seperti anak kecil. Kau bilang kau bersedia berada di antara orang-orang muda lagi karena mereka mampu memahami jiwa mudamu, Peter..."

Peter memandang Yuba, mata biru kehijauannya berkilat, lalu kembali menunduk. "Tink _memaksaku_ datang kemari," gumamnya. Si peri memekik protes dan melemparkan segumpal lendir ke arahnya.

Kai dan Kyungsoo saling terperangah. Peter? Peter _Pan?_

"Aku setuju," tiba-tiba wanita berambur biru berkata, berpaling dari cerminnya. "Anak-anak bandel ini belum lulus sekolah. Harusnya mereka menjilat kaki kita dan memohon untuk diberi tandatangan! Tapi mereka malah dapat cerita dongeng mereka sendiri−murid! Dongeng!–dan sekarang dongeng mereka jadi runyam, membangkitkan kembali musuh-musuh lama kami dari kematian dan menyeret kami keluar dari Kebahagiaan Abadi−"

"Kebahagiaan Abadi! Huh!" seru seorang laki-laki ceking bersuara tinggi yang memakai bretel dan celana _beige_ , mata besarnya berkedip. Dia berhidung panjang, rambut putih memenuhi kepalanya. Bekas luka kecil-kecil melingkar di semua persendian tangan dan kakinya yang panjang kecokelatan, seolah tubuhnya pernah disekrup menjadi satu. "Pertama, Peter sulit meninggalkan rumahnya karena dia tumbuh dalam keadaan depresi. Kedua, aku tidak akan pernah berharap jadi anak sungguhan kalau Peri Biru bilang padaku bahwa anak laki-laki sungguhan nantinya akan menderita _arthritis,_ pandangan kabur, dan konstipasi permanen. Dan ketiga, Ella sendiri bilang padaku dia lebih suka menyapu abu daripada jadi ratu."

"Kapan aku pernah bilang begitu?!" omel si wanita gemuk.

"Tadi malam," jawab laki-laki berhidung panjang, terlihat kaget karena ditanya seperti itu. "Kau minum satu gentong anggur dan bilang padaku kalau kau rindu bersih-bersih untuk kedua saudari tirimu, karena setidaknya kau merasa bermanfaat dan sehat; tidak seperti sekarang, kau tua, bosan, dan kegemukan−"

"SIAPA YANG TANYA?!" suara wanita itu menggelegar. "KAU MENGHABISKAN SEPARUH HIDUPMU SEBAGAI _BONEKA_!"

"Dulu orang-orang marah padaku karena berbohong. Sekarang mereka marah padaku karena berkata jujur," keluh laki-laki hidung panjang, bergelung di sofa.

Mata Kai dan Kyungsoo terbelalak lebih lebar.

" _Pinokio_?" ujar Kai.

" _Cinderella_?" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Jangan panggil aku Pinokio−karena dongengku sudah berakhir dan aku lebih merasa _terhormat_ kalau kalian memanggil nama asliku, Kim Jaewon," gerutu si laki-laki hidung panjang.

Kedua anak Ever itu terdiam dan melongo memandangi mereka.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," balas Cinderella ketus. "Sebagai calon ratu Camelot, penampilanmu sendiri pas-pasan." Mata hijaunya menatap tajam sepatu tebal Kyungsoo. "Pasti tidak ada yang melihat kaki-kaki itu pakai sepatu kaca."

"Hei, dia putriku!" sela Kai.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, ganteng," Cinderella tersenyum sinis, suaranya halus bak embusan angin. "Selera ayahmu juga tidak bagus."

Kai kelihatan seperti baru ditendang bokongnya.

Yuba mendesah. "Profesor Dovey yakin pada Kyungsoo sama seperti dia yakin padamu dulu, Ella. Jadi kusarankan kau hargai tamu kita−"

"Akan kami hargai kalau kedua murid ini bisa membereskan segala kekacauan!" seru seorang pria tua bungkuk berambut acak-acakan yang duduk di kursi roda dengan mata abu-abu mirip burung hantu dan logat asing yang kasar. "Mereka pikir mereka istimewa karena Storian menulis kisah mereka? Yah, setidaknya kisah kami _berakhir_. Tapi dua anak ini bolak-balik mengubah akhir cerita−' _Sudah bahagia belum, ya? Sudah bahagia belum, ya?_ ' Bah. Tolol! Sekarang Sang Guru jadi muda, para Penjahat mengulang kisah mereka, dan penyihir yang sudah mati kembali memburuku, jadi aku harus membunuh lagi−"

" _Aku_ yang membunuhnya, Hansel, dan aku tidak mau membunuh penyihir bau lagi," kata wanita tua berambut acak-acakan yang duduk di kursi roda di sebelah laki-laki yang tadi dengan logat yang sama, mata abu besarnya memandang sadis Kai dan Kyungsoo. "Kisah _kalian_ membangunkan kembali para penjahat dari kubur mereka, jadi itu tanggung jawab _kalian_ untuk mengembalikan mereka ke kubur." Dia tersenyum dibuat-buat. "Aku Gretel, berhubung jembalang kecil sok bos ini bilang kami harus memperkenalkan diri."

"Berarti tinggal aku dan Joy–atau Briar Rose yang lebih dikenal sebagai Putri Tidur oleh para Pembaca tak berpendidikan−yang belum memperkenalkan diri," kata laki-laki berbibil tebal dan rambut cokelat tua, memakai tunik cokelat dipadu celana pendek putih keruh. Dia menggandeng tangan seorang wanita elegan berambut pirang keputihan memakai gaun hijau tua berenda. "Sekarang kami bersembunyi dari raksasa pemakan manusia dan peri yang terobsesi dengan kutukan."

"Padahal kalau tidak, Jack dan aku bisa _menikah_ ," Joy melotot.

Kai melongo. Jack? Menjalin hubungan dengan Putri Tidur? Sejak kapan? Dan ke mana pangeran Briar Rose?

"Yak, kau menghina Pembaca padahal kau sendiri lahir sebagai seorang Pembaca!" gertak Kyungsoo kesal, menatap sengit pria di sebelah Putri Tidur.

Jack melotot. "Jangan seenaknya bicara seperti itu pada seniormu!"

"Mungkin maksudmu: senior pembohong," sahut Kyungsoo pedas. "Di Jangho, aku pernah melihat potretmu di selebaran 'Anak Hilang' yang sudah pudar dan setengah tertimpa selebaran lain. Aku benar kan, Yook Sungjae _sunbae_?"

Jack melotot dan menelan ludah kasar, sementara Briar terkesiap dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan. Kemudian sang putri menoleh pada pria di sampingnya dengan sorot pandangan tersakiti.

Yuba terbatuk. "Sudah, sud−"

"Berarti sudah tujuh orang dari kami yang berpikir anak-anak picik ini harus tidur di Hutan," sela Ella.

Tink memekik.

"Delapan," timpal Ella.

Kai dan Kyungsoo terpana memandang kelompok pahlawan dongeng zaman dulu yang baru saja menghitung suara untuk mengusir mereka dari gua.

"Itulah kenapa aku menghindari bertemu para Ever dalam perjalanan," Sunny menguap di sudut, terbangun karena suara bising rekan-rekannya. "Semua orang menyalahkan kalian karena sudah mengacaukan keseimbangan Hutan." Lalu dia bergelung, berusaha kembali menyelami mimpi.

"Yah, terserah dengan yang lain, tapi menurutku mereka menggemaskan," cerocos seorang wanita tua pendek yang memakai tudung merah, berambut cokelat kayu dengan potongan bob, dan kelihatan beberapa tahun lebih muda dari anggota Liga lainnya (selain Sunny). "Bukankah ini gunanya jadi orang tua? Melatih anak-anak muda supaya mereka bisa menjalankan kisah dongeng mereka? Oh ya, anak-anak, kalian boleh panggil aku Eunha."

"Omong kosong. Sana kembali ke rumah nenekmu!" bentak Ella.

Si Tudung Merah menutup mulut.

"Cukup!" suara Yuba menggelegar di dalam gua. "Kalian semua bertingkah seakan-akan kita tidak _membutuhkan_ kedua anak ini."

Semua menoleh pada si jembalang yang berdiri di depan tirai bolong-bolong yang menutupi seluruh dinding gua, Kelinci Putih berdiri di sampingnya bak asisten pesulap.

"Coba kuingatkan kalian. Seminggu yang lalu, Sang Guru memakaikan cincinnya di jari ratunya, mendapatkan sumpah cinta sejati darinya. Pada malam yang sama, para penjahat bangun dari kubur mereka di Drip Drop dan Penjaga Kuburan terbunuh."

Yuba memberi isyarat dan si Kelinci membuka tirai, tersibaklah lusinan buku dongeng yang masing-masing terbuka pada halaman terakhir, dipatok ke dinding dengan batang-batang kayu lancip.

"Dua hari kemudian, Rapunzel dan pangeranna diculik Ibu Gothel lalu dilempar keluar menara hingga mati," cetus si jembalang, menerangi salah satu buku dongeng dengan tongkatnya dan menunjuk akhir cerita baru yang mengerikan dari kisah Rapunzel.

"Lalu kemarin, Tom si Ibu Jari dimakan hidup-hidup oleh raksasa. Rumpelstiltskin membunuh penggiling padi yang dulu menebak namanya," lanjut Yuba, meneragi dua buku dongeng lagi yang akhir kisahnya telah diubah. "Dan hari ini, Putri Salju dan ketujuh kurcacinya dibunuh di Pondok Putri Salju, tempat mereka dulu hidup bahagia." Dia mengentakkan tongkatnya seperti cambuk, menerangi buku terakhir dengan suara ' _krak'_ lantang. "Semua korban ini menolak pergi dari rumah dan bergabung dengan Liga untuk bersembunyi, dan banyak lagi pahlawan Kebaikan yang nantinya akan mengalami nasib serupa. Contoh terbarunya: Jack Sparrow yang sedang kembali diincar oleh Kapten Salazar."

Keheningan tegang mengisi gua sementara Kyungso mengamati lukisan mayat wanita bersama ketujuh kurcacinya−pemandangan sama yang disaksikan si penyihir ketika kisahnya berubah. Kyungsoo tanpa sadar mengusap lebam biru di pergelangan tangannya.

"Sepertinya Salazar lebih kuat dari Hook," celetuk Peter.

"Letitia* s-sudah mati?" bisik Jaewon.

"Salju, si cantik manis?" Sungjae ikut-ikutan.

("Enggak cantik-cantik amat," gerutu Ella.)

Para anggota Liga memandang akhir kisah Putri Salju yang mengenaskan, mata mereka basah dan ketakutan, seolah kematian mendadak itu membuat ancaman mati bagi semuanya menjadi nyata.

"Aku melihat pembunuhnya."

Kyungsoo berucap tanpa sadar.

Seluruh Liga perlahan menoleh kepadanya.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya ke lantai, telapak tangannya basah saat dia mengingat-ingat kembali yang dilihatnya di pondok itu. "Ratu penyihir yang menyamar sebagai nenek-nenek, pergelangan kakinya hangus seperti yang diceritakan dongeng itu. Kulitnya mengelupas seperti zombi, baunya seperti daging busuk, matanya semerah darah dan mati, seakan tidak ada jiwa di dalam tubuhnya. Dia bisa saja membunuhku, Sunny, atau bahkan Kai, tapi tidak. Sepertinya dia sudah selesai menjalani tugasnya." Dia memandang Liga. "Serigala dan raksasa Jack juga membicarakan itu di Drip Drop, tentang mengubah akhir cerita mereka. Kami tidak tahu apa maksud mere−"

"Serigala di Drip Drop?" sela Eunha. "Serigala _ku_?"

"Dan raksasa _ku_?" Sungjae ikut bicara, berpegangan erat pada Joy.

"Berarti mereka sudah di luar sana," kata Kyungsoo cemas. "Penjahat-penjahat mati bangkit kembali dan menunggu giliran untuk mengubah kisah mereka. Itu yang sedang terjadi, bukan?"

"Tidak masuk akal," kata Kai, menoleh pada Yuba. "Kenapa pasukan Sang Guru buang-buang waktu untuk menulis ulang sejumlah kisah lama? Kenapa harus membunuh pahlawan-pahlawan zaman dulu yang sudah tua? Kenapa tidak menyerang kerajaan-kerajaan Ever saja?"

Bahkan mulut Yuba pun tertutup rapat, jarinya bergerak-gerak memegang tongkatnya, seakan dia sudah memikirkan pertanyaan itu tanpa hasil.

Para pahlawan tua memandang si jembalang, wajah mereka dipenuhi rasa takut.

"Kita ini pahlawan, iya kan?" tantang Hansel. "Kita harus melawan!"

"Melawan dua ratus mayat hidup: penyihir, _monster_ , dan entah-apa-lagi yang ke sana-kemari di Hutan? Jangan tolol," kata Gretel galak. "Kau pikir kenapa kita sembunyi di gua busuk ini?"

"Kita tidak bisa sembunyi terus-menerus. Meski markas kita pindah-pindah, cepat atau lambat mereka akan menemukan kita," keluh Ella. "Sekarang Sang Guru punya cinta di pihaknya. Dia tak terkalahkan. Kita punya apa selain kulit keriput dan leher kaku?"

"Ella benar," desah Sungjae. "Selama Sang Guru punya ratu yang mencintainya, kita semua akan bernasib sama seperti Letitia."

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?" rengek Eunha.

"Satu-satunya yang bisa kita lakukan adalah," kata Yuba, pandangannya beralih pada Kai dan Kyungsoo, "meyakinkan ratunya untuk menghancurkan cincin itu."

Semua anggota Liga terdiam.

"Rencana tolol itu lagi," gumam Ella.

"Kalian yakin bisa? Benar-benar yakin bisa membujuk teman kalian menghancurkan cincin Sang Guru?" tanya Peter, menatap kedua Ever muda itu lekat-lekat.

"Memangnya dia mau kehilangan cinta sejatinya demi kalian?" tambah Jaewon.

Kyungsoo merasakan emosinya naik ke kerongkongan. "Aku dan Soojung, kam berbeda− _sangat_ berbeda−tapi sama. Memang benar kami bertengkar dan saling memancing emosi, juga payah saat harus mendengarkan satu sama lain, tapi hati kami sama. Kami memandang kehidupan dengan cara pandang satu sama lain. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa meraih ini semua tanpanya." Dia terdiam sejenak, teringat kenangan mereka. "Begitu banyak yang berubah, entah bagaimana. Mungkin itulah yang namanya tumbuh _dewasa_. Setiap kali kami saling coba mempertahankan, kami malah saling menyakiti. Ini salah kami berdua, tapi sebagian besar salahku. Aku tidak lagi jujur padanya. Tidak lagi memercayai orang yang mengajariku cara untuk _percaya_. Kurasa sudah terlambat untuk mengembalikan semuanya ke semula... tapi jauh di dalam hatiku, aku merasa masih ada jalan. _Harus_ ada jalan." kyungsoo memaksakan senyum pedih. "Kalau ada orang yang bisa membuat Soojung melihat cinta sejati... pasti orang itu sahabatnya, kan?"

Wajah-wajah tua Liga melunak, tatapan mereka berubah serupa tatapan anak kecil, seolah akhirnya mereka melihat gadis kecil yang penuh harap alih-alih menghina.

Kai muncul di samping putrinya, dadanya membusung. "Tepat sekali, Putri. Biar aku yang urus Soojung."

Senyum Kyungsoo lenyap.

Anggota Liga memandang mereka bergantian, kebingungan menebak siapa sahabat Soojung.

Kai berdeham. "Yang penting sekarang kita harus _bertemu_ Sooju−"

"Betul," sela Kyungsoo. "Kita tahu dia berada di suatu tempat di Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejaha−"

"Artinya kita harus masuk dan menemukan Soojung tanpa ketahuan," timpal Kai.

"Tunggu, tunggu," sela Gretel. "Sang Guru muda dan kuat. Dia menguasai kedua kastel dan memiliki pasukan mayat hidup, lalu kalia pikir bisa masuk ke _sekolahnya_?"

Kyungsoo merengut. "Mm, itulah kenapa kami datang menemui kalian. Karena kami butuh bantuan kalian untuk menerobos masuk−"

" _Bantuan_? Pesan dari ibumu adalah 'sembunyikan mereka'," ejek Hansel di kursi rodanya. "Apa kami terlihat bisa _membantu_?"

"Ke toilet sendiri saja kami kesulitan, apalagi memimpin penyerangan ke kastel," cetus Ella sambil buang angin keras-keras.

Semua anggota Liga terbahak, bahkan si Kelinci Putih.

"Penyerangan gerilya! Dengan sendi-sendiku ini, mereka bisa mendengar kita dari jarak lima kilometer! Hahaha," gurau Jaewon.

"Jangan khawatir, kita bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan tongkat sihir kita!" kata Peter.

"Atau dengan keranjang kueku!" Eunha cekikikan.

Gretel mendengus keras sekali dan yang lainnya terbahak tak kalah keras, bahkan Sunny pun terbangun kaget karena suara berisik itu.

Kyungsoo memandang Kai yang mendelik sadis padanya karena telah membuatnya percaya pada orang-orang tua tak berguna ini. Gadis itu berbalik menghadap para pahlawan. "T-tapi karena itulah kami datang jauh-jauh kemari! Itulah sebabnya kami percaya kalian! Ibuku menulis surat pada Liga untuk melindungi kami. Ibuku bilang kalian akan menolong−"

"Karena ibumu tahu Liga Tiga Belas punya anggota ke-13," ujar suara berat.

Kai dan Kyungsoo menoleh, melihat bayangan sosok tinggi berdiri di lubang masuk gua.

"Dia tahu ke-12 orang ini akan menjagamu tetap aman. Tapi kalau menolong?" ujar suara itu, sesosok bayangan bergeser ke tempat terang. "Sayangnya hanya _aku_ yang bersedia melakukannya."

"Ah, tepat pada waktunya," ujar Yuba lega.

Kyungsoo memandang laki-laki tua tinggi kurus, berkulit cokelat kacang, berjenggot putih tebal, dan kumis putih dipelintir. Dia mengenakan jubah ungu panjang dengan bulu-bulu di bagian bahu dan aplikasi lambang-lambang zodiak, topi kerucut bermotif bintang yang tertekuk, kacamata berbingkai bulat, dan sepasang sandal ungu empuk.

 _Aku pernah melihatnya,_ pikir Kyungsoo. Dahinya berkerut selagi mengingat-ingat, namun otaknya terlalu lelah untuk berpikir jernih. _Di Hutan? Bukan... di buku dongeng?_ Buku dongeng yang diperlihatkan Dekan Seo pada seisi kelas dengan membawa mereka masuk ke buku.

"Kakek-kakek ini ada di sana, di dalam gua berisi bejana-bejana laboratorium mendidih serta rak berisi botol berbagai bentuk dan ukuran... sedang berdebat dengan seorang raja tentang suatu mantra... raja yang kelihatan persis seperti...

Dada Kyungsoo terasa sesak, matanya membelalak. Dia berbalik pada Kai di belakangnya−

Sang pangeran sudah sepucat hantu.

" _Merlin_ ," bisik Kai.

Kaki sang pangeran lemas dan tubuhnya tumbang seketika bak pohon ditebang, sang putri yang berada tepat di sampingnya sigap menangkap.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

*) Nama asli Putri Salju: Letitia diambil dari _The School for Good and Evil: The Ever Never Handbook_.

**) Tidak semua nama asli tokoh dongeng saya ambil dari _handbook_ , ada beberapa yang saya ganti dengan _idols_ / OC : )

***) Google 'Eunha Navillera' untuk visualisasi tokoh Si Tudung Merah.

****) Google 'Joy Rookie' untuk visualisasi tokoh Briar Rose (Putri Tidur).

ps: Maaf untuk late update dan ketidak-maksimalan remakenya : ( Saya benar-benar sibuk menyelesaikan banyak tugas dan sekarang sedang dalam masa awal US Praktek. Jadi, mohon pengertian dan dukungannya. ^^


	13. Appointment with the Deans

**11**

 **BERTEMU PARA DEKAN**

.

.

.

Malam datang dan berlalu, Soojung duduk tenang di jendela menara perak Sang Guru, rambutnya basah, baju cokelat tuanya menggumpal di bagian lutut ketika dia menekan jari-jari kakinya ke dinding. Dia memandang teluk hijau menyala di luar sana, memantulkan bayangan dua kastel hitam, keduanya gelap dan tenang.

Pagi ini dia baru saja didera banyak keraguan: sekolah yang berubah dari Ever jadi Never, suara Kyungsoo yang meyakinkannya untuk menghancurkan cincin Seunghyun, jadwal yang menyebutnya sebagai guru Kejahatan padahal dia masih belum _merasa_ Jahat sama sekali.

Dia menoleh pada Storian di atas buku dongeng, melukis adegan Kai dan Kyungsoo membuntuti Kelinci Putih menyusuri Hutan. Setiap menit, kedua temannya semakin dekat dengan sekolah, sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengannya, sebentar lagi akan meyakinkannya untuk meninggalkan Kejahatan selamanya dan berpihak pada Kebaikan.

 _Setidaknya begitulah menurut mereka._

Betapa cepat perubahan dalam dongeng.

* * *

Dua belas jam sebelumnya, Soojung mengejar Sang Guru menyeberangi lorong jembatan hijau ke menara Valor yang lama.

" _Mengajar_ Kejahatan? Mengajar Kutukan dan Jebakan Maut?" pekik Soojung, memegangi jadwalnya sementara gaun tidur hitamnya mengepak-ngepak saat dia menyusul dengan susah payah mengenakan sepatu kaca sewarna air di sungai jernih. "Kau sudah gila?"

"Itu saran dekan. Andai saja ide itu datang dariku sendiri, seandainya aku bisa mencegahya merasa puas karena mencetuskan ide baru," gerutu Seunghyun, menaiki tangga berukir Kakitangan. "Sekarang setelah aku kembali muda, caranya memperlakukanku seolah aku tidak becus mengelola sekolahku sendiri. Bahkan berani-beraninya bilang penerbanganku di atas teluk mengganggu karena para murid selalu mengintip ke luar jendela saat tantangan. Aku kan Sang Guru, terserah kalau aku mau berputar-putar−"

" _Seunghyun_."

Suara Soojung begitu tajam sehingga Seunghyun berhenti dan memandang si pirang di bawah melalui celah tangga hitam.

"Andai aku punya waktu mendengarkan keluhan remaja, tapi siapapun si dekan ini, dia mau aku jadi guru dan mengajar di sekolah ini, padahal a) semua murid di sini seumuran denganku, b) mereka semua tidak menyukaiku, dan c) aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal mengajar!"

"Oh ya?" Seunghyun terus menaiki tangga. "Aku ingat betul saat kau mengadakan Kursus Makan Siang untuk murid Never."

"Mengajar cara menyembuhkan ketombe pada mereka berbeda dengan mengajari mereka cara jadi Jahat!" tukas Soojung, mengejar Seunghyun ke lantai puncak. "Biar kuperjelas. Kai dan Kyungsoo dalam perjalanan kemari untuk membunuhmu tapi aku malah di sini pakai gaun tidur, diminta mengajar dan menilai tugas−"

Namun Seunghyun sudah berdiri di depan satu-satunya pintu di puncak tangga.

"Kantor Profesor Dovey?" tanya Soojung seraya menghampirinya. " _Dia_ yang mau aku jadi guru? _Dia_ Dekan Kejahatan?"

Tapi kemudian Soojung melihat pintu yang dulu dihias kumbang hijau gemerlap sekarang bertatahkan dua ular ungu terjalin. Di atas ular-ular itu, huruf-huruf dari potongan batu kecubung tersusun membentuk tulisan:

 **DEKAN-DEKAN**

Soojung mengerutkan hidung. "Ada lebih dari satu dekan?"

Pintu terbuka secara ajaib, menyibak seorang wanita kurus dengan kepangan rambut hitam panjang dan gaun berbahu runcing, sedang mempelajari sepotong perkamen di bekas meja Profesor Dovey.

"Lady Kwon?" ujar Soojung. "Lalu di mana Profesor Dovey?"

Kemudian dilihatnya meja kedua di dekat jendela, persis seperti yang pertama, yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ada di kantor itu. Tidak ada yang duduk di situ.

"Coba kutebak, Seunghyun. Kau membawanya jalan-jalan di atas teluk, ya?" tanya Lady Kwon tanpa berpaling dari perkamen itu. "Seharusnya dia ke sini 20 menit lalu. Akan lebih baik jika guru baru disiapkan sebelum dia mengambil kelasku yang dulu, bukan? sudahlah. Mulai sekarang biar aku yang tangani."

Seunghyun merengut. "Rasanya akulah yang harusnya memberi perintah di sekolah ini, Lady. Dan aku yakin kau lupa panggilan 'Tuan', serta rasa hormatmu. Rekan dekanmu lebih memiliki rasa hormat."

Mata lembayung tajam Lady Kwon perlahan bergerak ke arah remaja di hadapannya yang berpakaian layaknya pangeran kegelapan. "Mohon maaf, Tuan," katanya, nada bicaranya meremehkan dan dingin. "Bolehkah saya ambil alih sekarang?"

Seunghyun memberinya tatapan benci dan menarik Soojung ke tubuhnya. "Sampai ketemu saat makan siang, Cintaku," bisiknya, mencium pipi Soojung lembut, lalu sekali lagi menatap Lady Kwon galak dan membanting pintu di belakangnya, dua meja tadi bergetar.

"Lady Kwon, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengajar kelas lama Anda?" cerocos Soojung. "Ini semua tidak masuk akal−"

"Duduk," kata sang dekan, mengamati cincin emas di jari Soojung.

Soojung menjatuhkan dirinya pada kursi di hadapannya. Lady Kwon menatapnya lekat-lekat, terbingkai kerangka buah _plum_ dan pemberat kertas kristal berbentuk labu yang memang biasanya di sana. _Kenapa Lady Kwon tidak duduk di mejanya sendiri?_ pikir Soojung sambil memandangi meja di seberang ruangan.

"Di tahun pertama, awal perkenalan kita tidak begitu mulus. Tapi seiring waktu, aku jadi menyukaimu." Lady Kwon bersandar di kursinya. "Kita punya cukup banyak persamaan."

"Selain kesukaan pada sepatu hak tinggi dan struktur tulang yang bagus, aku terpaksa tidak setuju," jawab Soojung.

"Lihat lebih dekat lagi. Kita sama-sama punya bakat alami dalam Kejahatan, sama-sama punya keangkuhan yang tidak bisa dimiliki semua Never, dan sama-sama bisa jadi penyihir sensasional ketika terpancing," jelas sang dekan. "Meski begitu, kita takut hidup sendirian. Sama-sama berusaha mempertahankan cinta di suatu titik kehidupan kita, cuma untuk menyaksikan cinta itu berbalik melawan kita. Kau dengan sahabatmu dan aku dengan anakku sendiri."

"Anda punya _anak_?" tanya Soojung, terkejut.

"Ah, Kyungsoo pasti tahu tentang ini. Para Never juga punya anak, sama seperti para Ever. Tapi seperti yang pernah kukatakan di dalam kelas, perbedaanna adalah keluarga Never tidak akan bisa bertahan karena tidak ada cinta sejati dalam hati mereka. Keluarga penjahat bak _dandelion_ −cepat berlalu dan beracun. Mempertahankannya sama saja berperang melawan angin." Jari Lady Kwon menelusuri pemberat kertas bentuk labu. "Harusnya kutinggalkan anakku selamanya saat aku datang ke Sekolah Kejahatan sebagai dekan 15 tahun lalu. Sama sepertimu yang harusnya meninggalkan sahabatmu saat dia ditempatkan di Sekolah Kebaikan. Untungnya, kita berdua mengambil hikmahnya sebelum membuat lebih banyak kesalahan."

Rahangnya yang tadi tegang kini mengendur. "Tapi yang mengagumkan adalah terlepas dari kesalahan kita, kita masih sama-sama hidup. Dan bukan sekadar hidup, kita akhirnya jadi pemenang! Dulu kala, Kejahatan juga punya kemenangan agung: Finola si Pemakan Peri, Sup Mi Anak-anak, Rex si Beruang Pemarah, dan lain-lain, yang lama terlupakan. Sekarang orang cuma mengingat dua ratus tahun kemenangan Kebaikan, merampas keseimbangan di dunia kita; sampai Kejahatan jadi hukuman mati, dikasihani, dan dikhianati, sementara Kebaikan jadi Pesta Dansa, ciuman, dan kesombongan.

"Tapi kau mengubah itu semua, Soojung. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kejahatan punya cinta di pihaknya karena besarnya usahamu dan Seunghyun untuk saling memperjuangkan. Apa kau tak sadar? Kisah dongengmu bisa membalikkan pembunuh yang kulawan selama hidupku. Kau hanya perlu membuktikan kau mencintai Seunghyun sebesar Kyungsoo mencintai Kai, bahwa kau bersedia mengorbankan cintamu seperti Kyungsoo rela melakukannya demi sang pangeran..."

Lady Kwon menatap Soojung suram. "Artinya, _kau_ harus membunuh Kai dan Kyungsoo saat mereka datang menemuimu."

"M-m-membunuh− _aku_?" Soojung memekik seperti tupai, mendadak gemetar. "S-sahabat-sahabatku? Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku cuma bersedia berjuang bersama Seunghyun−aku rela membelanya saat mereka datang−"

"Membela? Tidak, Nak. Jahat menyerang dan Baik membela. Ketika Jahat diserang, dia akan _membunuh_. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu di kelas saat hari pertama, Soojung. Kalau kau Jahat, tidak ada jalan untuk kabur dari Nemesis-mu. Saat kau mulai mengalami mimpi Nemesis dengan wajah Kyungso di tahun pertama, takdir kalian untuk jadi musuh bagi satu sama lain terkunci selamanya. Tak peduli seberapa banyak kau mencoba, kalian tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu lagi."

Soojung menggeleng-geleng, berkeciap dan berkuak alih-alih menyangkal.

"Dengarkan aku, Soojung," suara Lady Kwon memotong lebih tajam. "Ada alasan kenapa aku memberitahumu tentang anakku. Selama Kyungsoo masih hidup, kau tidak akan pernah bahagia. Pilihannya kau membunuh Kai dan Kyungsoo atau mereka akan membunuh cinta sejatimu. Hanya ada dua jalan itu untuk mengakhiri dongeng kalian."

"A-aku t-tidak bisa−aku hanya ingin bahagia! Kenapa aku harus membunuh−"

"Karena ini dongeng _kalian_. Kau dan Kyungsoo," ujar Lady Kwon. "Itulah kenapa Storian belum menutupnya. Dia menunggumu membuat keputusan siapa yang hidup di akhir kisah: sahabatmu atau cinta sejatimu. Kebaikan atau Kejahatan."

Soojung memegangi cincin di jarinya yang gemetar. "Tapi bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo tidak terasa seperti Nemesis-ku lagi? Bagaimana kalau aku bahkan tidak merasa Jahat sama sekali?!"

Lady Kwon menggenggam tangan Soojung. "Soojung, kau memakai cincin dari jiwa terkelam Kejahatan. Kau membangunkan Kejahatan dari tidurnya di kubur dan membukakan neraka untuk Kebaikan, cuma demi memiliki seorang anak laki-laki untuk dicintai. Bisakah kau pikirkan yang _lebih_ Jahat dari itu?"

Soojung merasa terhina, air mata menggenang di pelupuknya. "Ini tidak adil! Aku tidak tahu semua ini bisa terjadi!"

"Kalau begitu tanya dirimu sendiri. Kalau kau bisa menyelamatkan Kebaikan, apa kau rela mengorbankan Seunghyun? Setelah menemukan seseorang yang mencintai dirimu dalam Kejahatan, maukah kau memilih hidup sendiri supaya Kai dan Kyungsoo hidup bahagia?"

Soojung memandang ke luar jendela, Seunghyun melayang di atas Hutan Biru, kembali ke menaranya di langit. Semua orag di dunia ini telah mengkhianatinya di saat dia sangat membutuhkan mereka−keluarga, teman-teman, pangeran. Tapi Seunghyun tidak. Soojung masih bisa merasakan sensasi terbang dalam pelukan Seunghyun, aman dan terlindungi. Dia masih bisa merasakan peringatan pemuda itu yang dingin dan menusuk: ' _Tidak ada orang lain yang pernah mencintaimu, kecuali aku._ '"

"Maukah kau merelakannya, Soojung?" desak Lady Kwon.

Tetes air mata ketakutan jatuh di pipi Soojung. "Tidak," bisiknya.

"Kalau begitu, kau bukan hanya Jahat," kata Lady Kwon, melepas genggamannya. "Kau pantas jadi ratu kejahatan sejati."

Soojung menggeleng, sorot matanya ketakutan. "Tapi Anda tahu siapa aku sebenarnya! Tahun lalu kita berjuang untuk Kebaikan bersama Profesor Dovey dan Kyungsoo. Kita dalam tim yang sama!"

"Dan ada _harga_ yang harus kita bayar atas ketidaksetiaan kita. Sekarang yang harus kau bayar adalah membinasakan teman-teman yang seharusnya kau relakan sejak dulu. Dan yang harus kubayar..." bibir Lady Kwon bergetar, pandangannya beralih pada meja kosong di seberang ruangan. Diam-diam dia menelan ludah dan membetulkan posisinya di kursi. "Begini, aku di sini untuk menolongmu. Karena sama sepertimu, aku juga punya kesempatan kedua untuk membuktikan kesetiaanku pada Kejahatan. Dan kali ini kita tidak boleh gagal. Sekarang perhatikan apa yang akan kukatakan."

Lady Kwon meratakan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan membungkuk ke depan bak macan kumbang. "Kai dan Kyungsoo akan segera menerobos masuk ke sekolah ini untuk menemuimu. Takdir Kebaikan tergantung apakah mereka berhasil mendapatkan kesetiaanmu dan membunuh Seunghyun sebelum matahari padam sepenuhnya. Jangan bimbang gara-gara bujukan dan tipu muslihat mereka. Mereka tidak peduli dengan akhir bahagiamu, mereka cuma peduli dengan akhir bahagia mereka. Lalu kalau mereka merenggut Seunghyun, apa yang _tersisa_ untukmu?"

Soojung memalingkan wajah, rasa suram yang dulu kembali tumbuh di dalam hatinya. "Sama seperti eommaku."

Alis Lady Kwon terangkat, penasaran.

"Eommaku dulu orang ketiga, melihat appaku dan sahabatnya sendiri saling jatuh cinta," tutur Soojung, tatapan matanya jatuh ke lantai. "Appaku dan Haneul tidak peduli."

"Karena mereka tahu eommamu tidak berani melawan mereka."

Soojung mengangguk. "Itu sebabnya dia meninggal di usia muda. Dia tidak sanggup menjalani hidupnya sendirian. Dia... menyerah begitu saja."

"Sepertinya sahabatmu mempertaruhkan cerita lama untuk _diperbarui_ ," tutur sang dekan.

Perlahan Soojung mengangkat matanya yang merah.

"Ibu dan putrinya sama saja," kata Lady Kwon. "Itukah yang kau inginkan?"

Tubuh Soojung mengeras bagai baja.

"Tugasku sebagai dekan adalah memastikan _kau_ tidak berakhir sendirian, Soojung," Lady Kwon menenangkannya. "Tugasku adalah memastikan kau dan Seunghyun memenangkan Kebahagiaan Abadi untuk para Never. Tapi aku mengangkatmu jadi guru karena aku ingin kau mencari tahu dengan cara apa Kai dan Kyungsoo akan masuk ke sekolah."

Soojung mengerutkan dahi. "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu mereka mau−"

"Teman-temanmu punya mata-mata _di dalam_ sekolah ini," kata Lady Kwon galak. Dia menyodorkan potongan perkamen kusut yang tadi diamatinya. "Para peri menyita ini dari seekor tikus putih di depan gerbang sekolah, sebelum tikus itu kabur."

Soojung terperangah menatap potongan perkamen itu.

"Itu peta kegiatanmu," kata sang dekan. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ada catatan tentang kabut. Aku sama sekali belum dapat petunjuk, tapi ada orang di sekolah ini yang memberi tahu orang-orang Baik cara menemukanmu."

Dalam perkamen itu tercatat kapan-kapan saja waktu Soojung bangun, sarapan, berpakaian, makan siang, makan malam, hingga kembali tidur. Kemudian ada gambar menara Sang Guru, beserta arah mata angin. Di sebelah menara, tergambar siklus angin dan kabut, serta kapan-kapan saja waktu tebal dan tipisnya.

Soojung mendongak, rasa takut yang tersisa dalam dirinya menguap. Kebaikan _memata-matainya_? Separah itukah usaha mereka untuk menghancurkan akhir bahagianya? Tiba-tiba, sisa keinginan untuk bertemu sahabat-sahabatnya terbakar habis tak bersisa.

"Tentu saja aku belum memberi tahu Seunghyun. Hormon remaja memabukannya bisa-bisa memusnahkan semua murid," keluh Lady Kwon. "Aku mau _kau_ temukan mata-mata itu, Soojung. Seekor tikus putih sebagai pengantar pesan menunjukkan dia seorang Ever. Daripada aku, kau lebih tahu siapa saja teman-teman Kai dan Kyungsoo. Sebagai guru, kau bisa mengawasi setiap tersangka dan membantuku menguak apa tepatnya rencana mereka."

Soojung keberatan. "Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa soal mengajar di kelas!"

"Pollux sudah mengisi kelasmu beberapa minggu terakhir dan akan tetap di sana untuk membantumu menyesuaikan diri, apalagi kau harus mengatur murid dua kali lipat lebih banyak. Dengan begitu, aku yakin mereka lebih menyukaimu daripada si tolol itu meski kau cuma mengupil selama pelajaran. Fokus saja untuk menemukan mata-mata itu karena kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Kyungsoo dan pangerannya akan sampai di sini dalam hitungan hari. Dan kalau kau tidak mengakhiri dongengmu secepatnya, tak lama lagi matahari akan mengakhirinya untuk kita _semua_."

Soojung mengangguk, adrenalin menghantamnya. Kemudian dilihatnya meja dekan yang kosong di sudut. Rasa bersalah menyurutkan badai dalam dirinya. "Tapi Profesor Dovey pasti tahu cara menutup cerita dongeng tanpa harus menyakiti siapapun−"

"Profesor Dovey bukan dekan lagi," sahut Lady Kwon ketus.

"Di mana beliau?" tanya Soojung, terkejut.

"Dia dan guru-guru Baik lainnya dipenjara di tempat yang aman. Mereka akan terus berada di sana sampai Sang Guru membebaskannya. Dan uh, sepertinya tidak akan."

Soojung melongo. "Tapi beliau sahabat Anda! Kalian berdua selalu saling menolong−"

"Seperti kau menolong Kyungsoo dulu." Lady Kwon menunduk seraya mengelus keranjang plum. "Tapi penyihir tidak bisa berteman dengan putri meski dia berupaya sekeras mungkin, Soojung. Bukankah kita telah cukup mendapat pelajaran?"

Mulut Soojung kering, suaranya tertahan di kerongkongan.

"Tapi kalau begitu... siapa dekan yang satu lagi?"

Pintu berayun dan di belakang Soojung berdiri seorang pemuda tampan nan sadis memakai baju kulit hitam tanpa lengan, rambut hitam jabrik, pipi sepucat mayat, dan mata lembayung tajamnya menambah tengil penampilannya.

"Pagi, Bu. Kubawakan kopi hangat," katanya dengan suara berat dan memikat.

Diletakannya cangkir berisi cairan hitam di meja Lady Kwon, lalu dia melirik Soojung. "Wah, wah. Siap-siap jadi guru baru, ya." Dia bersandar di jendela yang terkena sinar matahari, gulungan cambuk hitam terselip di sabuknya.

"Lucu, kita belum pernah bertemu langsung ya, Soojung dari Hutan Luar? Kau pasti pernah melihatku waktu menyelinap ke Sekolah Laki-laki−umm, Jisung dari Gunung Exodus, kan? Malam itu kau membenturkanku ke dinding supaya berhenti menyiksa Kai tersayangmu. Tapi kau bukan Jisung lagi. Mungkin seharusnya aku memaafkan kekurangajaranmu karena aku tidak mau melukai wajah kecilmu." Mata lembayungnya menusuk Soojung. "Sayang aku tidak bisa lama-lama, Ibu-ibu, karena aku harus menghukum beberapa cowok Ever di Ruang Jahanam. Mereka tertangkap sedang menulis surat pada orangtua mereka, minta diselamatkan."

Dia turun dari jendela dan berjalan ke pintu. Soojung melesak di balik gaun tidurnya, tak mampu berkata-kata. Ketika melewati Soojung dan ibunya, dia menoleh. "Mino. Sebaiknya kali ini kau ingat namaku karena _aku_ dekanmu," tuturnya manis, sembari berjalan mundur menuju pintu. "Sampai ketemu waktu makan siang, Soojung kecil yang kurang ajar. Para guru mendapat area sendiri di balkon. Sekarang kita berteman, aku ingin lebih mengenalmu dengan _akrab_."

Dia mengedip pada Soojung seperti iblis, kemudian menghilang.

Perlahan Soojung menoleh pada Lady Kwon, matanya sebesar kelereng.

Lady Kwon mencium bau kopi itu lalu menumpahkannya ke keranjang _plum_. Buah-buah _plum_ itu meleleh dan mengepulkan asap, mengeluarkan bau busuk.

"Sang Guru melarangnya membunuhku tapi dia masih saja berusaha," katanya suram, melempar cangkir itu keluar jendela. "Kemarin dia menaruh ular berbisa di toiletku."

"Mino... putra Anda?" Soojung terkesiap. "Dia itu _monster_ −pembunuh−dia membunuh Chanyeol!"

"Dan hampir membunuhku juga di tengah-tengah pertempuran setelah Uji Dongeng, sebelum Sang Guru mengambil alih," kata sang dekan dengan suara jauh lebih lembut. "Tentu saja aku tidak menyalahkannya. Saat menerima pekerjaan sebagai Dekan Kejahatan 15 tahun lalu, aku wajib melepaskan semua ikatan−termasuk anak. Tapi aku malah menyembunyikan Mino di dalam gua dekat sekolah, menyelinap untuk menengoknya di malam hari, tahun demi tahun, berpura-pura seolah dia punya ibu yang akan selalu mencintai dan melindunginya." Suaranya bergetar dan jarinya memainkan keranjang _plum_. "Sang Guru mengungkapnya dan mengurungku di balik pagar. Bahkan aku tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada putraku. Mino tidak akan pernah memaafkanku karena menelantarkannya di sana, bocah 6 tahun di dalam Hutan, sendirian." Dia menatap Soojung. "Seperti yang kubilang tadi, kau dan aku harus sama-sama menebus kesalahan kita−dan tebusanku adalah punya anak pendendam yang terus berencana membunuhku, sementara dia bekerja sama denganku sebagai dekan."

Dia memandang ke luar jendela sambil tersenyum muram. "Mungkin itulah yang diinginkan Sang Guru. Ibu dan putranya sebagai dekan, mantan murid mengajar di kelasku, Tuan dan ratu mudanya hidup selamanya, pahlawan Lama dan Baru bekerja sama demi Kejahatan."

Soojung mengikuti arah mata Lady Kwon ke tempat yang dulunya Sekolah Kejahatan di seberang teluk sekarang menjadi kastel lapuk bertuliskan Sekolah Lama. Terlihat bayangan-baynagan di atap: berbentuk tak menentu, dan jelas bukan manusia, membawa busur dan anak panah yang diselempangkan di punggung mereka; sepertinya mereka _monster_ penjaga kastel. Di bawah mereka, dari jendela menara, Soojung melihat bayangan lain−yang ini manusia. Dia melangkah maju, dilihatnya sekelebat siluet laki-laki memakai topi berbentuk kapal seperti bajak laut, bagian tangannya diganti dengan besi tajam−

Seberkas kabut melayang di depannya. Saat tersibak, laki-laki itu sudah tidak lagi berada di sana.

Soojung menggigit bibir. Seunghyun tidak mau memberi tahu apapun soal Kastel Lama. Tapi dia ratu, bukan? Dia punya hak untuk tahu apa yang disembunyikan di sekolah yang satu lagi.

"Lady Kwon, tolong beri tahu aku apa yang ada di Sekolah Lama," ujarnya tegas.

"Murid-murid dari dongeng lama, sama seperti kita mengajar dongeng baru di sini. Tapi Sekolah Lama adalah urusan Sang Guru−bukan kau," cetus dekan, sebelum suara heboh meledak di seluruh kastel bak pasukan jangkrik kesetanan. "Itu sinyal dari peri yang menandakan akhir pelajaran."

Lady Kwon berdiri, sepatu besi lancipna berkeletak-keletuk ke arah pintu. "Ayo? Murid-muird tidak akan menghormati guru Kutukan yang datang terlambat. Terutama guru yang harusnya jadi _aku_ yang baru."

Soojung bertambah merosot di kursi, tangannya menyilang di dada. "Kalau aku harus berdiri di depan kelas penuh cowok remaja, setidaknya aku perlu memakai sesuatu. Lagipula, kalau Anda memang memasukkanku ke kelas itu, aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal dongeng-dongeng baru!"

"Tadi aku bilang dongeng baru, bukan dongeng-dongeng."

"Yah, dongeng apapun itu, tidak mungkin aku bisa mengajar−"

"Tentu saja bisa, karena itu satu-satunya dongeng yang kita ajarkan di Sekolah Baru." Lady Kwon memelototinya sambil menahan pintu. " _Dongengmu_."

.

.

.

 _Quadruple update!_

 _Go read the next chapter : )_


	14. Find the Spy

**12**

 **TEMUKAN SI MATA-MATA**

.

.

.

Rumah Persinggahan Hansel masih terbuat dari _lolypop_ , hanya saja sudah diledakkan menjadi beribu serpihan dan disusun menjadi mural batu di sepanjang dinding.

Sementara murid-murid berdesakan di lorong sempit, Soojung duduk di meja _lolypop_ bekas Profesor Ahn yang sudah dipotong, digores, retak, dan berlubang-lubang. Mengenakan sepatu bot beledu lancip dan gaun ketat hitam berenda, dia mengamati mural tentang momen-momen dirinya yang paling Jahat dalam _Dongeng Dyo dan Krystal_ −menunggangi tikus untuk menghabisi Kyungsoo saat Perang Kebaikan-Kejahatan, menyerang Kai tanpa terlihat saat Perang Laki-laki-Perempuan, mendorong Kyungsoo ke saluran pembuangan air, hendak mendorong Kai dari tebing...

 _Kau sudah pernah memerangi mereka,_ ujar suara dalam dirinya. _Kau bisa melakukannya lagi._

Tangannya mulai gemetar.

 _Tidak bisa,_ Soojung panik dan berpaling. _Aku sudah berubah sekarang._

Dia menunggu suara dalam dirinya memberi persetujuan, memberi pertimbangan yang sehat, dan melindungi kedua sahabatnya. Namun kali ini terdengar suara berbeda. Lebih suram dan marah, memuntahkan luapan emosi.

 _Ibu dan anak sama saja._

 _Ibu dan anak sama saja._

 _Ibu dan anak sama saja._

Perlahan Soojung mengangkat kepala untuk melihat gambaran Kai dan Kyungsoo di dinding. Untuk sesaat, yang dilihatnya adalah Yunho dan Haneul.

Tangan Soojung berhenti gemetar.

 _Temukan si mata-mata,_ bisik penyihir dalam dirinya.

 _Ya, temukan si mata-mata._

Seseorang berdeham keras.

Soojung melihat kelas sudah dipenuhi sekitar 40 anak Ever dan Never berseragam hitam-hijau duduk berimpitan−Seulgi, Mark, Reena, Sehun, Heize, Taeyong, Jennie, Jiyong, Rosé, Taehyung ada di antara mereka−semua memasang tampang dendam dan tatapan sengit yang senada.

"Oh, halo semua, um... M-murid-muridku," Soojung tergagap, kaget melihat ekspresi sekaligus banyaknya murid di dalam kelas itu. "L-lama tidak ketemu, ya?"

Tatapan para murid bertambah sengit.

"Kita semua sekarang satu keluarga, kan?" kata Soojung riang, mencoba taktik baru. "Lihat diri kalian, terlihat cerdas dengan seragam hitam! Tadinya aku tidak suka warna hitam karena begitu nihilistis, tapi kata Lady Kwon baju ini dulu milik saudara jauh Kapten Hook yang pernah mengajar di kelas ini juga."

Dari tatapan mereka, bisa dipastikan para murid benar-benar membenci Soojung.

"Umm, Lady Kwon bilang Pollux mengajar di sini selama aku tidak ada," cerocosnya. "Jadi, mungkin kita harus menunggu−"

Taehyung kentut dengan suara dahsyat.

Soojung menahan napas, terperangah.

 _Temukan si mata-mata_ , Soojung berusaha kembali berkonsentrasi. Seseorang di ruangan ini berada di pihak Kebaikan, berusaha membantu rencana pembunuhan pemuda yang dicintainya. Namun dengan tatapan galak yang sama, sepertinya semua murid di ruangan itu bisa saja mengkhianati Kejahatan−Ever dan Never sama saja. Kecuali Baekhyun yang memakai _babushka_ dan kerudung hitam, terisak di pojok belakang kelas. Soojung melihat sekilas pita kuning kecil tersemat di seragamnya, bertuliskan: _R.I.P Chanyeol_.

Baekhyun melihat Soojung sedang mengawasinya dan membalas dengan tatapan benci yang sama seperti yang lain.

"Apa ada yang menambahkan bumbu cemberut di bubur sekolah tadi pagi?" Soojung tersenyum, berusaha tetap tenang.

Tembakan ludah mendarat di pipi kirinya.

Soojung merah mendidih, bahkan tidak peduli untuk mencari tahu siapa pelakunya. "Begini, kalian jelas marah padaku, kan? Pertama kali aku datang kemari, kalian kejam padaku meski aku selalu _baik_ pada kalian semua−entah itu menyapa kalian di lorong, terus-terusan menahan napas karena bau badan busuk kalian, atau mengajari kalian tentang jahatnya tepung putih. Dan sekarang kalian marah karena cowok paling tampan di dunia kita memberiku cincin ini dan menjadikanku ratu di sekolah ini, duduk di sini dengan kekuasaan penuh sementara kalian di bawah sama sekali tidak berkuasa. Jadi, bagaimana ya? Rasakan!

Aku sendirian seumur hidup, berusaha menemukan orang yang tidak akan meninggalkanku, orang yang mencintaiku apa adanya, dengan kutil dan semuanya itu. Sekarang aku sudha bertemu dengannya! Aku tidak peduli kalau dia penyihir paling kelam. Aku tidak peduli kalau dia cowok paling Jahat sedunia! Dia _milikku_ dan dia mencintaiku meski aku emosional, rumit, dan semua orang luar biasa salah sangka padaku. Silakan cemberut dan marah sesuka kalian, tapi setelah semua yang kulalui dalam hidupku, aku berhak mendapatkan cinta sejati, tidak peduli kalian suka atau tidak, dan hal terkecil yang bisa kalian lakukan untukku adalah ikut berbahagia!"

Hening.

"Kami marah bukan karena itu," ujar Rosé ketus.

"Peduli setan kalau kau punya pacar," tambah Jennie.

Soojung mengerutkan bibir. "Oh. Jadi apa masalahnya?"

Semua anak menoleh ke luar jendela. Soojung mengikuti arah mata mereka ke papan nilai raksasa di Hutan Biru, di sana tercatat urutan murid-murid berdasarkan nilai. Ada pancaran garis merah yang membagi apan menjadi tiga bagian: kelompok atas, kelompok tengah, dan kelompok bawah. Dia tidak bisa membaca nama-namanya karena tertutup kabut hijau, kecuali nama Hort yang bertakhta dengan gagah di peringkat teratas.

"Tahun ketiga itu tahun penentuan," bentak Jiyong sambil mencabuti rambut hitam cepaknya dengan cemas. "Mulai minggu depan, kami akan dibagi jadi Pemimpin, Kakitangan, atau Mogrif berdasarkan peringkat kami."

"Yang artinya Ever sepertiku harus ahli dalam Kejahatan atau kami akan bernasib jadi katak beracun! Ini semua salahmu!" omel Reena pada Soojung.

"Dan anak-anak Never juga tidak bernasib bagus," tambah Heize. "Saingan kami dua kali lipat lebih banyak setelah seluruh murid jadi Jahat!"

"Dan kalaupun jadi Pemimpin, PR-nya juga dua kali lipat," gerutu Taehyung.

"Dan Kakitangan harus mengikuti Pemimpin mereka dan mengerjakan apapun perintah mereka," cerocos Mark.

"Dan para Mogrif harus datang ke kelas sebagai hewan!" kata Seulgi. "Amit-amit kalau sampai ada yang tiga kali gagal berturut-turut dalam tantangan. Bisa jadi tanaman!"

"Yak, kenapa kau kesal? Kau sudah hampir jadi Pemimpin!" kata Baekhyun, berpaling ke arah Seulgi. "Aku urutan ketiga terakhir di sekolah! Kalau aku jadi _baby's breath_ gimana? Aku bahkan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi sejak... sejak..." tangisnya meledak. "Chanyeol mengagumi _baby's breath_!" Baekhyun membersit ingus dengan kerudungnya.

"Oh ya ampun, kurasa Chanyeol tidak benar-benar mencintaimu. Lagipula aku tidak mau jadi Pemimpin Kejahatan, dasar bodoh! Dulu aku hampir jadi Kapten Kelas di Kebaikan dan sekarang aku harus memperjelek penampilan lalu mengutuk orang serta punya _kakitangan_? Yang benar saja!" balas Seulgi.

"Terdengar seperti rutinitas harianmu," celetuk Soojung.

Seulgi terkesiap.

"Sekolah Laki-laki saja lebih baik dari ini," Sehun ikut bicara. "Kualitas kastelnya memang parah tapi _at least_ tidak ada peri-peri seperti lebah yang menyengat kalau kami terlambat satu detik saja, dan Mino yang suka mengirim kami ke Ruang Jahanam untuk disiksa atas pelanggaran peraturan yang dikarangnya. Semua anak cowok di sekolah ini sudah sekitar sepuluh kali disiksa."

"Kemarin dia menyiksaku gara-gara bajuku tidak dimasukkan. Padahal bajunya sendiri super ketat dan sangat tidak nyaman," sahut Mark. "Anak itu luar biasa Jahat."

"Dan bukan dengan arti yang bagus," gumam Taehyung lirih.

Soojung menunggu mereka melanjutkan lagi, namun semua cowok hanya saling melemparkan pandangan senasib dalam ikatan penyiksaan, lalu kembali menoleh padanya.

"Semua baik-baik saja selama dua ratus tahun sampai kau datang dan merusak keseimbangan Baik dan Jahat," bentak Jiyong.

"Juga Laki-laki dan Perempuan!" seru Taeyong.

"Kuharap Kai dan Kyungsoo berhasil menerobos ke sini dan membunuh Sang Guru," ujar Chaerin sadis. "Aku harap mereka mengembalikan Kebaikan."

" _Kembalikan Kebaikan_!" teriak Seulgi, dan semua murid pun mengentakkan kak atas solidaritas, ikut bersorak: " _Kembalikan Kebaikan! Kembalikan Kebaikan_!"

Soojung terpana, tak mampu berkata-kata. Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan si mata-mata jika semuanya berpihak pada Kebaikan?

"Ini tugas kalian, dasar tolol!" bentak suara jelek yang menggema di luar.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka dan tiga murid bergegas masuk sambil mengoceh keras-keras.

"Kalian harus menuruti perintahku dan melakukan apa yang kusuruh," gerutu si gadis pucat berambut pendek hitam-merah dengan tato demon bertanduk besar mengelilingi lehernya.

"Kuharap aku masuk kelompok Pemimpin dan kau sebagai Kakitanganku," desis si gadis yang lebih pucat sambil mengantongi tiga tikus hitam peliharaannya. "Akan kupastikan seumur hidupmu kau habiskan dengan mencium pantat−"

"Ayah bilang mau belikan aku kuda baru kalau aku jadi Pemimpin ," cicit seorang gadis yang paling pendek dan gemuk di belakangnya, terengah-engah.

Tiba-tiba ketiga gadis itu berhenti dan perlahan menoleh pada Soojung. Mereka tersenyum memamerkan gigi dan serentak menjatuhkan diri ke bangku, tangan terlipat memeluk tas mereka.

"Maaf terlambat," kata Amber.

"Castor menyuruh kami membersihkan kotoran naga di ruang Kakitangan," tambah Victoria.

"Naga sering buang air besar," timpal Luna.

Soojung hampir saja melompat dari mejanya untuk memeluk mantan teman-teman sekamarnya.

"Teman-teman _sejatiku_!" serunya, wajahnya berseri, begitu lega melihat tiga penyihir senyam-senyum di antara lautan orang galak. "Akhirnya ada yang bahagia bertemu denganku."

"Tidak juga sih," gerutu Amber. Dia mulai membuka tas, lalu menyadari wajah-wajah marah di sekelilingnya.

"Oh, mulai lagi," keluhnya. "Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, kalian sekarang berada di Sekolah Kejahatan yang berarti kalian ada di _pihak_ Kejahatan. Lihat aku: Mino menusuk perutku dengan pisau saat Uji dan sekarang aku harus mematuhi segala perintahnya. Kalian mau tetap hidup? Mau matahari berhenti meleleh? Kalau begitu, lakukan ucapan para guru dan bantu Soojung membunuh Kai dan Kyungsoo."

"Kusangka Kyungsoo temanmu," ejek Jiyong.

"Apa? _Mereka_ teman-temanku," balas Amber sambil menunjuk Luna dan Victoria dengan jari pendar merahnya. "Persekutuan penyihir yang ditakuti semua orang tapi diincar keanggotaannya. Kelompok yang tidak peduli dengan pendapat kalian. Tiga Penyihir dari Kamar 66 yang penuh dosa dan super-tulen."

"Bahkan Luna sudah gendut lagi," tambah Victoria.

Luna cemberut.

"Yah, Kyungsoo memang lumayan menyenangkan untuk ukuran _anjing cacat_ ," lanjut Amber, "tapi aku sudah dapat pelajaran saat hampir mati di tangan Mino gara-gara melindunginya. Aku hanya ingin Sekolah Kejahatan kembali berjalan normal, tempat kita belajar hal-hal Jahat dan belajar jadi penjahat yang lebih baik dari ibuku yang tidak becus. Dan sekarang, berkat Soojung, kita bukan cuma punya satu sekolah Kejahatan, tapi _dua_."

"Dan untuk pertama kalianya, para penjahat bisa mendapatkan Kebahagiaan Selamanya. Yay!" seru Luna riang. "Kalian tahu artinya?" dia mengedip pada Jiyong. "Hari Valentine Kejahatan!"

Jiyong terperangah.

"Tapi kita juga tidak harus punya cinta," kata Victoria dengan raut muak, mendelik galak pada Luna. "Setelah buku dongeng Soojung tertutup, Kejahatan akan keluar sebagai pemenang, dan para penjahat tidak lagi harus dikutuk mati."

"Hidup Kejahatan yang bebas!" seru Amber.

"Hidup Kejahatan yang bebas!" seru Luna.

"Hidup Ratu Soojung!" seru Victoria, memukulkan kepalan tangan ke meja keras-keras, sementara Amber dan Luna ikut bersorak: " _Hidup Ratu Soojung! Hidup Ratu Soojung_!"

Tidak ada yang ikut-ikutan.

"Mereka terlanjur bersorak 'Kembalikan Kebaikan' ya?" desah Luna.

Soojung tersenyum pada ketiga penyihir unggulannya. Setidaknya sekarang dia tahu siapa yang _bukan_ mata-mata.

Pintu terbuka di belakangnya dan seekor _flamingo_ merah jambu terhuyung masuk−atau tepatnya sebagian besar adalah _flamingo_ merah jambu, berhubung kepala anjing menempel pada tubuhnya, berusaha mengendalikan tubuhnya. "Maaf datang terlambat," rayunya, bersandar kikuk ke dinding. "Castor sakit, jadi aku ambil alih kelas Kakitangan dan melatih anak-anak menyanyikan lagu yang kuciptakan untuk Lord Mino, dekan kita yang termasyhur. Kalian mau dengar? Paling bagus dibawakan dalam orkestra dengan kor sopran−" Dilihatnya Soojung di meja guru. "Oh. Halo... mantan _murid_ ," dengusnya.

Soojung memelototi Pollux, separuh dari anjing Cerberus yang sering kalah berebut tubuh dengan kakaknya yang galak, Castor. Alangkah menyenangkan bila Soojung bisa menghabiskan seumur hidupnya tanpa bertemu makhluk berhidung cokelat dan berminyak ini, yang jelas-jelas _menjilat_ Mino supaya tidak dipenjara seperti guru-guru Kebaikan lainnya, persis seperti ketika dia menjilat Dekan Seo tahun lalu supaya tidak diusir ke Sekolah Laki-laki. Lebih buruk lagi, Pollux sudah jelas berbohong soal keterlambatannya, karena ketiga teman penyihirnya tadi mengatakan mereka baru saja membantu Castor membersihkan kotoran naga.

"Maukah kau duduk bersama sejenismu?" kata Pollux tajam, seolah membaca pikiran Soojung. "Kurasa kau akan menyerahkan kelas ini padaku berhubung selama beberapa minggu yang lalu, ini adalah _kelasku_."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku baik-baik saja di sini," balas Soojung, tiba-tiba bahagia bisa menjadi guru bila itu berarti bisa membuat si tolol ini terganggu. Dia kembali menghadap para murid. "Bisa beri tahu aku apa saja yang sudah kalian pelajari, Anak-anak?"

" _Dongeng Dyo dan Krystal_ secara mendalam," kata Hort, mengeloyor ke dalam kelas tanpa membawa buku atau tas, tangannya mengangkat baju, memamerkan perut ber _abs_ nya. "Tahu kan, mencari kelemahan Kai dan Kyungsoo supaya kita bisa membunuh mereka dan tidak jadi pecundang lagi." Dia menjatuhkan diri ke kursi, meniup poni hitam yang menutupi mata hitam berkilatnya, dan meregangkan dada sambil menguap.

Soojung terbengong-bengong melihat bahu bidang Hort serta gayanya yang santai. Dalam satu bulan, dia berubah dari sosok payah, serius, dan cengeng menjadi idola remaja. Dia menyadari semua cewek diam-diam meliriknya, baik gadis-gadis Ever maupun Never. _Pasti mantra pengubah penampilan,_ pikir Soojung sambil mengawasi Hort menyibakkan rambut. _Atau itu saudara kembarnya atau dia punya perjanjian dengan iblis atau semacamnya..._ Hort memergoki Soojung memperhatikannya lalu menatapnya sadis seperti yang dilakukannya tadi. Soojung kaku dan pura-pura mendengarkan Pollux.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Hort, minggu pertama kami membahas satu bab tentang kelemahan-kelemahan Kai sebagai pangeran," kata anjing itu, duduk di meja guru dan menggeser Soojung. Dia mengibaskan sayap dan gambar _lolypop_ di dinding berubah menjadi adegan momen-momen terburuk Kai dalam _Dongeng Dyo dan Krystal._ "Dan apa yang kita pelajari, Anak-anak? Ya, Amber!"

"Dia punya masalah serius dengan ayahnya," jawab Amber, melirik lukisan Kai yang sedang membunuh _gargoyle_ di Margasatwa Merlin pada tahun pertama.

"Bagus! Ya, Victoria?"

"Dia tidak percaya perempuan karena ditinggalkan ibunya," kata Victoria sambil menunjuk lukisan saat Kai menembakkan panah ke arah Kyungsoo di Aula Kejahatan.

"Tepat sekali! Ya, Luna?"

"Dia terobsesi dengan pedang," cerocos Luna, kepalanya meneleng ke arah lukisan Kai yang hampir mencium Jisung di Hutan Biru.

Pollux memandangnya sambil mengerjap-ngerjap. "Kita lanjutkan ke tantangan berikutnya..."

Pikiran tentang Hort tersingkir saat Soojung mengamati lukisan dirinya bersama Kai ketika menjadi Jisung. Sewaktu Soojung jadi laki-laki, Kai sedang dalam keadaan lemah, begitu penuh kasih dan lembut, hingga dia bisa melihat Kai yang sebenarnya di balik tampilan jantan itu. Mereka menjadi teman dekat dalam waktu singkat. Raut Soojung memerah, mengingat kenangan saat Kai menyentuhnya di Hutan Biru. Semua berdasarkan kebohongan, tentunya. Kai tidak akan pernah mau membuka diri kalau tahu siapa Jisung sebenarnya. Dia kehilangan Kai yang itu untuk selamanya, pemuda tampan sempurna yang mencoba mencium sahabatnya sendiri.

Soojung merah padam. Kai ingin membunuh Seunghyun dan dia malah _merona_ gara-gara sang pangeran? _Kau sudah punya cinta baru,_ dia menggemeretakkan gigi dan mencubit pahanya keras-keras. _Berhenti memikirkan cinta lama. Yang lama sudah berlalu. Aku harus move on dan melupakannya._

"Tantangan hari ini adalah menggali alam pikiran Kai lebih dalam lagi," cerocos Pollux, bokong burungnya menjorokkan Soojung ke pinggir meja. "Sebentar lagi, wajah kalian semua akan disihir hingga tertutup topeng wajah Kai. Berhubung Soojung memaksa untuk memainkan peran _guru_ , maka dia bertanggung jawab menilai _acting_ siapa yang paling mirip dengan sang pangeran asli. Siapapun yang dianggap Soojung paling mirip Kai akan mendapat peringkat pertama." Dia menggeser Soojung dari meja hingga jatuh ke lantai. "Kita mulai," Pollux melirik Sojung di bawah dengan tajam.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Soojung berdiri, matanya di tutup kain hitam bau, memaki Pollux dalam hati sambil mendengarkan para murid saling berpindah tempat dan mengatur ulang posisi kursi.

 _Kalau mau menerobos masuk sekolah, mata-matanya pasti teman Kai,_ pikir Soojung. _Dan mata-matanya adalah satu-satunya murid yang berhubungan dengan Kai sejak dia menghilang._ Artinya, siapapun yang memenangkan tantangan ini, siapapun yang cukup mengenal Kai dengan baik sehingga bisa menirunya, pastilah tersangka utama.

"Semua sudah dapat tempat baru? Jangan sampai Soojung mengingat tempat duduk kalian sebelumnya," seru suara Pollux, sebelum Soojung mendengar bokong terakhir mendarat di kursi. "Baiklah. Mantra penyelubung ini akan menutupi wajahkalian dengan topeng ajaib. Jangan menyentuhnya, kalau tidak topeng itu akan menempel di wajah kalian selamanya. Dengar? _Jangan disentuh_."

"Sekolah ini tidak aman," keluh suara Yeri.

"Siap?" kata Pollux. "Satu... dua... tig−"

Soojung mendengar suara keras, keretak berangin, lalu sunyi.

"Topengnya panas," omel Taehyung.

"Dan _pirang_ ," erang Amber.

"Ssst!" bisik Pollux. "Soojung, bersedia... siap... yak!"

Soojung membuang penutup matanya. Jika sebelumnya wajah Soojung merona saat melihat wajah Kai di dinding, sekarang wajahnya sewarna bulu-bulu Pollux.

Ada 40 Kai di hadapannya, memantulkan kilau mata biru tua sejernih kristal, rambut pirang ikal, dan _tanned skin_ yang mulus. Namun ada keanehan samar di wajah mereka: tebal seperti karet, dan bagian tepinya bersinar aneh, jadi Soojung tidak bisa melihat leher dan pakaian di bawah topeng itu. Beberapa di antara Kai-Kai ada yang tersenyum, menyeringai, bermata kosong dan dingin, tapi Soojung merasakan pipinya bertambah panas ketika memperhatikan pangeran-pangeran tampan di kelas itu.

 _Berhenti bersemu, bodoh! Kai bukan temanmu lagi!_ Tidak, dia anak laki-laki yang menolaknya demi sahabatnya; anak laki-laki yang ingin membunuh cinta sejatinya; maka pemuda lambang Kebaikan dengan mata-mata yang mengkhianati Kejahatan di ruangan ini...

Pollux mendengus. "Ya?"

Soojung menguatkan dan menceburkan diri di antara lautan pangeran. Satu demi satu, Soojung menganalisis mereka, tapi selalu hanya perlu beberapa detik untuk melihat kepalsuannya. Senyum yang terlalu sinis atau bodoh, postur yang terlalu kaku atau malas-malasan, atau secercah ketidakpercayaan diri−kepala meneleng, jakun bergerak-gerak tanda gugup−yang tidak dimiliki Kai asli.

Satu Kai hampir mengelabuinya di baris kedua, tapi dia salah tingkah ketika mata mereka beradu; Kai asli pasti mempertahankan tatapannya, kuat dan pantang menyerah sampai hatimu lembek dan kau jatuh dalam pesonanya. Tidak ada orang di sekelilingnya yang mendekati itu dan sebentar saja Soojng sudah sampai di baris terakhir, belum menemukan mata-mata Kebaikan−sampai Kai terakhir membuatnya berhenti seketika.

Soojung mengunci tatapan mata birunya yang mantap, memancarkan sifat nakal yang sensual. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang merah dan mengangkat sebelah alis, hampir lebih Kai daripada Kai sendiri. Soojung merasakan kilatan api menyambar tubuhnya.

 _Yang ini,_ pikirnya, bersiap-siap. _Yang ini paling mengenal Kai. Inilah mata-matanya._

Soojung mendekat untuk menggoda, menantang si mata-mata memainkan permainannya sendiri. Tapi semakin dia mendekat, semakin dia merasakan kehangatan di kulit lembap sang pangeran serta campuran aroma _mint_ dan kayu. Jantung Soojung mulai berdentum, dia tahu ini bukan mata-mata−ini Kai _asli_. Pemuda itu di sini, artinya dia rela mencampakkan Kyungsoo untuk bisa bersama Soojung! Terpana, panik, dan senang bukan main, Soojung memeluknya sambil terkesiap: "Kai, ini benar-benar kau!"

Karet seketika meleleh ke kulit dan Hort balas menatapnya galak.

" _Jangan sentuh_!"

Soojung menjauh tak percaya−

Asap hijau berbentuk "1" bermahkota meletus di atas kepala Hort, bersamaan dengan peringkat lain yang meletus di atas kepala para murid, topeng mereka meleleh dan wajah asli mereka kembali tampak.

"Bagus sekali, Hort!" kata Pollux. "Tidak diragukan lagi, kau bisa menolong ratumu untuk membunuh Kai _asli_."

"Tentu saja," kata Hort, masih menatap tajam Soojung.

"Aku akan bernasib jadi kecambah," ratap Baekhyun di depannya, awan hitam "20" menghujani kepalanya.

Soojung begitu kebingungan hingga ketika sadar, peri-peri berteriak heboh dan murid-murid sudah bergegas keluar menuju lorong yang ramai. Masih linglung, dia terhuyung menyusul mereka sambil berusaha memahami bagaimana Hort bisa menjadi Kai dan Kai kembali menjadi Hort, dan _kenapa_ dia mencoba memeluk Kai−

Tiga penyihir tiba-tiba melewatinya di ambang pintu.

"Hampir saja ketahuan soal kotoran naga!" bisik Luna.

"Sudah kubilang harusnya pakai alasan lain," omel Amber.

"Tidak ada yang curiga," Victoria menyuruh mereka diam.

Soojung menggeleng-geleng mengusir lamunannya dan bergegas mengejar mantan teman-teman sekamarnya, ingin sekali melancarkan tanya-jawab seperti kebiasaan mereka. "Hei! Tunggu!" panggilanya bersemangat.

Tapi bukannya menunggu, ketiga penyihir itu kaget mendengar suara Soojung dan berjalan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Sendirian di ambang pintu, Soojung mengawasi mereka berbaur dalam kerumunan jubah hitam, senyumnya perlahan memudar, tidak terpikir satu pun alasan kenapa tiga teman sekolahnya baru saja bertingkah seolah mereka sama sekali bukan temannya.

.

.

.

 _Go read the next chapter : )_


	15. Too Many Boys

**13**

 **TERLALU BANYAK COWOK**

.

.

.

Biasanya guru-guru di Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan mengajar beberapa sesi sekaligus, tapi Lady Kwon hanya menugaskan Soojung mengajar satu sesi saja dengan mengikutsertakan murid-murid yang paling mengenal Kai dan Kyungsoo. ketika pelajaran dimulai, Soojung berjalan-jalan di Rumah Persinggahan Hansel tanpa petunjuk sedikit pun tentang siapa si mata-mata dan bagaimana kedua Ever itu berencana masuk.

 _Tidak mungkin Hort,_ meskipun anak itu memenangkan tantangan; sejak dulu Hort benci Kai dan tdak punya motif untuk menolong sang pangeran.

Lalu siapa? Siapa yang mau mengorbankan nyawa untuk membantu Kebaikan membinasakan Seunghyun? Siapa yang mau mengorbankan nyawa untuk menolong Kebaikan merebut _kemenangannya_ kembali?

Dia berjalan melewati kelas-kelas. Dari balik pintu, dia mengintip para guru yang mempersiapkan murid-murid untuk menghabisi Kai dan Kyungsoo. Di Uglifikasi, Profesor Moon memimpin murid-murid melakukan Tantangan Kamuflase yang secara ajaib menyatukan mereka dengan perabotan sekolah untuk mengejutkan musuh; di Sejarah, Seunghyun mengajar cara-cara yang pernah digunakan para penyusup masa lampau untuk memasuki Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan; di Bakat Istimewa, Profesor Shim memandu murid-murid bertarung menggunakan bakat istimewa mereka dalam turnamen adu bebas; dan di Hutan Biru, Mino memaksa murid-murid melewati halang rintang pelatihan militer, sementara peri-peri menyengat siapapun yang lamban.

Sambil berdiri di balkon lantai tiga, Soojung mengagumi Mino: tinggi besar dan mandi keringat dibalut baju tanpa lengan, menghardik murid-muridnya. Untuk ukuran preman pembunuh dan tak berpendidikan, Mino terlalu tampan.

Wajah Soojung memerah. _Apa aku benar-benar punya pikiran seperti itu?_

Tiba-tiba Mino mendongak ke arahnya seakan tahu isi benak Soojung, kemudian tersenyum setajam pisau.

Seseorang menyentuh Soojung, membuatnya melonjak dan memekik.

"Senang kalau ternyata aku masih menakutkan," Seunghyun menyeringai.

Soojung menatap kekasihnya yang muda dan tampan, tali kemejanya terlepas. "Maaf. T-tadi..."

Seunghyun memandang Mino yang berada di garis pandang Soojung di bawah sana. Sang Guru muda berhenti tersenyum. "Bagaimana di kelas tadi?"

Soojung melihat Hort melalu atas bahu Seunghyun, Jennie sedang menggodanya di sudut.

"Soojung?"

"Mm?"

Seunghyun memergokinya sedang memandangi Hort. Soojung langsung kembali menatap Seunghyun. "Oh! Menyenangkan! Di kelas tadi sangat menyenangkan," ujarnya riang.

Kening Sang Guru berkerut. "Dengar, aku harus masuk. Sampai ketemu saat makan siang. Kita punya tempat pribadi di balkon paling atas−"

Tapi sekarang Soojung sedang mengawasi Seulgi dan Jiyong ketika mereka lewat, keduanya mengenakan pin angsa putih bertuliskan _"Kembalikan Kebaikan!"_ dengan lukisan wajah tampan Kai. Sang pangeran dilukis begitu patriotik dan menawan, membuat jantung Soojung serasa terbakar−

Seunghyun berbalik dan pin yang dipakai kedua anak tadi seketika berubah menjadi angsa hitam bergambar wajah Seunghyun dengan tulisan _"Jahat Keren!"_ Dia menyipit dan menoleh pada Soojung. "Kayaknya pikiranmu terpecah," katanya dingin.

"Aku? Tidak, tidak−" Soojung berpura-pura batuk. "Cuma lelah. Maklum, masih tahap penyembuhan."

Mata biru es Seunghyun serasa menusuk matanya, seakan menggoyahkan jiwanya; perut Soojung menegang. Dia meremas lengan kokoh Sang Guru dan mencium pipinya. "Sampai ketemu waktu makan siang, ya?"

Seunghyun mengamati wajah Soojung cukup lama, kemudian rautnya melunak. Jari dinginnya menyentuh bibir Soojung. "Jangan terlambat. Aku menunggumu."

Soojung melihatnya berjalan menuju kelas, memastikan tersenyum cerah padanya dan melambai saat dia kembali masuk. Tepat saat Seunghyun menutup pintu, Soojung berlari secepat kelinci, cepat-cepat pergi dari Rumah Persinggahan Hansel, setengah mati ingin mencari tempat untuk berpikir.

Seunghyun benar. Pikirannya _memang_ terpecah, tiba-tiba dia tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada satu cinta sejati, cinta sejati yang cincinnya ada di jarinya, cinta sejati yang diperjuangkannya sepanjang sisa kisah dongengnya. Pikirannya terpecah oleh hal sama yang selalu memecah perhatiannya sejak dia dilahirkan.

 _Cowok._

 _Terlalu banyak cowok._

* * *

Soojung menutup pintu es di belakangnya dan berdiri di bawah sinar matahari abu-abu dingin di atap Menara Honor. Sambil bersandar malas pada kaca hitam, dia memandang Hutan Tak Bertepi di luar teluk berlumpur hijau, tersembunyi di bawah langit redup yang membuat pagi itu terlihat seperti petang. Sambil menghirup napas dalam-dalam, Soojung beranjak dan berjalan menuju Margasatwa Merlin, topiari penghormatan untuk Raja Arthur yang dari dulu menjadi tempat kesukaannya dan Kyungsoo untuk berpikir−

Matanya terbelalak.

Dinding-dinding tanaman itu tidak lagi mengisahkan Raja Arthur, tapi putranya. Soojung bergerak menyusuri taman, mengamati adegan-adegan Kai yang bertelanjang dada bertemu Kyungsoo untuk pertama kalinya di lorong, Kai mengajak Kyungsoo ke Pesta Dansa Salju Ever, Kai menyelamatkan Kyungsoo yang tertusuk duri di Hutan Tak Bertepi, Kai bertemu Kyungsoo di menara Sang Guru, Kai merengkuh Kyungsoo di Hutan Biru...

 _Kenapa Sekolah Kejahatan mengelukan kisah cinta Kebaikan?_ pikir Soojung sambil memandangi Kyungsoo dalam pelukan Kai. Sentilan rasa cemburu yang tak asing kini mengaduk-aduk hatinya. Soojung berusaha meredamnya, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Kai bukan cinta sejatinya lagi. Pemuda itu milik Kyungsoo. _Seperti Seunghyun milikku._

Meski begitu, sepuluh menit kemudian dia masih melintasi dinding tanaman, mengamati setiap adegan romantis Kai dan Kyungsoo, tak bisa berhenti hingga akhirnya tiba pada adegan pangeran dan putri yang terakhir, berciuman untuk pertama kalinya di bawah pohon dedalu biru. Adegan yang masih begitu nyata di benak Soojung. Adegan yang membuat hatinya meringis pilu. Adegan yang membuatnya kehilangan harapan pada Kebaikan. Adegan yang membuatnya membangkitkan Sang Guru.

Kemudian Soojung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tersadar akan sesuatu. _Aneh bukan?_ pikir Soojung, mendekat lagi. Bibir Kyungsoo pernah menyentuh bibirnya, Kai pernah mencium Kyungsoo, tapi _dia_ belum pernah mencium Kai, dan tidak akan pernah. Pemuda itu sekarang musuhnya, Kai-lah penjahat dalam versinya. Lagipula, dia sendiri memiliki cowok untuk dicium. Cowok yang lebih tampan, cerdas, dan lebih baik dari cowok yang dicium Kyungsoo tepat di hadapannya. Kalau begitu, kenapa Soojung berjinjit, hendak menghirup aroma _mint_ ciuman mereka, menyentuh bibir mereka yang bertautan dengan jari manisnya yang bercincin emas−

Ujung jarinya melepuh dan luar biasa gatal.

Soojung memekik kaget.

Bintil-bintil semerah darah menjalah ke tangan, lengan, dan bahu seperti hewan pemakan daging, panas menggigit sampai dia kesulitan bernapas. Beberapa detik kemudian, Soojung berlari cepat menuu jembatan Valor bak badak, menabraki murid-murid bubaran pelajaran keempat yang menempel ke dinding saat melihatnya. Dia menaiki tangga secepat mungkin, kemudian membuka pintu ruang dekan; seluruh tubuhnya tertutup lepuhan matang, rasa gatal menjalar ke leher menuju wajahnya−

Profesor Moon dan Lady Kwon memandangnya tenang, bayangan keduanya membentuk di jendela.

"Sudah kubilang pasti akan ada yang terluka," desah Lady Kwon.

"Itu kalau mereka cukup bodoh sampai mau menyentuh kisah cinta Ever," geram Profesor Moon. "Pergi ke Ruang Rias sekarang juga dan berendamlah di kolam panas."

"Tapi Dekan Seo sudah memusnahkan Ruang Rias!" Soojung bernapas sambil kesakitan.

"Itu yang untuk Putri. Pakai yang untuk Laki-laki," kata Lady Kwon. "Kau kira di mana si tengik Seohyun itu merawat kulitnya? Cih."

Soojung terbirit-birit ke tangga, cincin Seunghyun serasa mengiris jari bengkaknya−

"Soojung?" seru Profesor Moon.

Soojung menoleh.

"Cintamu pada Seunghyun telah menginspirasi semua kaum Jahat," ujarnya melunak. "Termasuk para guru."

Soojung tersenyum kaku dan melarikan diri.

* * *

Saat Soojung sampai di Ruang Rias Laki-laki, empat lantai di bawah, gatal-gatal sudah menyebar ke seluruh wajahnya. Kulit dan kelopak matanya begitu bengkak sampai-sampai dia sulit melihat. Syukurlah spa anak laki-laki tampak sepi. Soojung mengintip lewat celah kelopak mata, menyapu Suna Emas Midas, ruang berjemur bertema pedesaan, _gymnasium_ dilengkap kapak-kapak Norwegia, kolam air laut, dan tempat mandi ala Turki yang berbau belerang bercampur keringat.

Mata kirinya tiba-tiba menggembung tebal, menutup rapat. Dia berjalan terhuyung seperti _cyclops_ menuju kolam paling panas sebelum terpeleset di pinggirannya;kepalanya tercebur lebih dulu ke air panas, gaunnya menggembung bak parasut−

Seketika bintil-bintil merah itu mulai berkurang.

Gelembung-gelembung menutupi wajahnya yang mati rasa dan bengkak, memulihkan kulitnya sedikit demi sedikit sampai dia merasa cipratan air menghantam pipi mulusnya dan cincin Seunghyun terasa longgar di jarinya. Sambil menghela napas lega, Soojung naik ke permukaan, menyibakkan rambutnya seperti putri duyung muncul dari laut dan membuka matanya sambil tersenyum.

Hort melotot ke arahnya di balik uap air.

"Ternyata Nona Pembohong."

Soojung memucat dan bergegas keluar seperti kepiting ingin melarikan diri.

"Takut, ya?" ejek Hort.

"B-bukan, aku cuma gak bisa berendam sama sembarang cowok," bentak Soojung, lalu keluar dari bak mandi.

"Sembarang cowok?" Hort tertawa sinis. "Tahun lalu aku _sahabat_ terbaikmu, ingat? Sahabat yang membantumu bertahan dalam kelas Laki-laki, yang membantumu mengalahkan Kai, yang kau janjikan untuk masuk tim Uji, tapi kau malah memilih Kai−"

"Sudah, ya," sela Soojung sambil cepat-cepat pergi−kemudian disadarinya masih ada bagian kulit tangannya yang merah-merah, belum pulih total.

"Beberapa menit lagi baru akan hilang," kata Hort di belakangnya. "Kalau pergi sekrang lukanya akan membekas, _selamanya_."

Soojung menoleh dan memandangi Hort di antara uap air, _half-naked_ dan hanya memakai celana pendek hitam, dadanya yang pucat dan berotot bersemu merah muda karena panas.

"Beberapa menit lagi," gumamnya setelah berpaling, lalu masuk ke kolam, jauh-jauh dari Hort.

"Enak ya jadi peringkat pertama, bisa olahraga kapanpun aku mau dan guru-guru tidak banyak komentar," cetus Hort, mengorek-ngorek jerawat kecil di dadanya. "Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Kai terobsesi pada tempat ini. Orang narsis pasti suka ke sini. Untuk ada si burung hantu yang mengingatkan waktu. Kalau tidak, Pangeran Wajah Tampan itu tidak akan mau pergi. Burung itu mungkin sekarang dikurung bersama guru-guru Kebaikan, juga para _nymph_. Kau harus lihat siapa yang terjebak mengurus cucian."

"Aku gak ngerti, kenapa masih ada Ruang Rias di kastel Kejahatan?"

"Tanya saja pacar barumu," ujar Hort ketus. "Dia yang paling sering kemari dibanding siapapun. Tentunya berusaha tampil keren setiap hari demi kau."

"Seunghyun ke Ruang Rias?"

"Oh, jadi itu namanya? Kayaknya butuh nama baru yang sesuai dengan yang tua-tua. Lumayan sih, tapi aku akan tetap memanggilnya Sang Guru."

"Dia tidak lebih tua dari kau atau aku," bela Soojung.

"Terus saja bilang begitu pada dirimu sendiri. Semua guru dan murid di sini tahu kalau dia memang sudah tua, _ribuan_ tahun lebih tua dari kita. Tapi aku tidak bisa terlalu banyak menjelek-jelekannya. Dia memberi nisan yang layak untuk ayahku setelah aku memohon-mohon. Yah, memang bukan di Drip Drop bersama para penjahat terbaik, tapi di Lembah Burung Bangkai pun sudah cukup. Apalagi melihat Sang Guru tidak begitu menyukaiku karena dia tahu dulu aku jatuh cinta padamu dan sebagainya. Tapi setidaknya dia cukup tahu diri untuk memberi peristirahatan yang tenang untuk ayahku."

Soojung mengedikkan bahu. "Dia tidak terlalu payah," katanya lembut. "Sekarang ayahmu akhirnya dapat makam yang layak karena dia punya anak berbakti dan pantang menyerah, bahkan hanya demi makam."

Hort mengangguk, menahan air mata.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kayaknya kau sendiri juga banyak menghabiskan waktu di Ruang Rias," goda Soojung. "Imitasimu di kelas tadi hampir mirip Kai."

"Tentu aku paling tahu dia seperti apa, kan?" kata Hort kesal dan ketus.

"Huh? Bagaimana mungkin kau tahu segala hal tentang Kai?"

Hort menggeram. "Entah kau bohong lagi atau sama bodohnya dengan tampilanmu. Kau campakkan aku demi dia di tahun pertama waktu kau cewek. Kau campakkan aku lagi di tahun kedua demi dia waktu kau cowok. Kau bohong dan curang, bahkan mencuri demi dia padahal dia memperlakukanmu seperti sampah. Aku menolong, menjaga, dan memujamu seperti ratu padahal kau memperlakukanku seperti sampah! Apa yang membuatnya begitu layak dicintai sedangkan aku tidak? Kau tahu berapa kali aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri tentang pertanyaan itu? Berapa sering aku mempelajarinya seperti membaca buku atau duduk dalam gelap membayangkan setiap bagian darinya, berusaha mengerti kenapa dia lebih _manusia_ dibanding aku? Atau kenapa setelah dia menghilang, kau malah terima cincin Sang Guru−atau Seunghun atau Seunghwan atau Sanghyun atau siapapun panggilan yang nyaman untukmu−cuma karena penampilannya seperti yang kau mau dan mengatakan apa yang mau kau dengar?" Mata hitam kecil Hort menusuk Soojung begitu dalam.

Soojung memeriksa lengannya, setengah mati ingin keluar dari kolam itu, tapi bintil-bintil tadi masih ada. "Pertama, jangan sebut aku bodoh, Hort. Kedua, tolong percaya padaku kalau aku benar-benar minta maaf soal tahun lalu, oke? Aku masih tidak tahu kenapa nama Kai yang keluar dari mulutku, bukannya kau. Aku sudah tidak ada urusan dengannya, sungguh. Aku tidak tahu mau bilang apa lagi supaya−"

"Memangnya aku percaya apapun yang kau bilang?" dengus Hort. "Dalam bayanganku, aku sudah membunuh dan menciummu lebih dari yang layak kau dapatkan."

Soojung menatapnya, terpana.

Hort mendesah, menciprat-cipratkan air. "Tapi aku ambil pelajarannya. Tidak ada yang _melirik_ Hort Lama. Jadi, kenalkan Hort Baru yang serupa pangeran keren dan jantan. Hort yang _disukai_ cewek-cewek."

"Tapi itu sama sekali bukan Hort yang asli," kata Soojung, mengerutkan kening. "Hort yang ini bukan kau."

"Yah, siapapun itu..." Hort mengangkat pandanganya, "akhirnya berhasil mencuri perhatianmu, kan?"

Soojung terdiam.

"Ah, jari-jariku mulai peot," Hort mengalihkan pembicaraan, mengamati jari-jari keriputnya. Dia mulau beranjak dari kolam. "Sang Guru mungkin sedang menunggumu."

Soojung mengawasinya mentas, air mengalir di sepanjang lekuk punggungnya.

"Hort?"

Pemuda itu berhenti, tetap memunggunginya. Satu-satunya suara di ruangan itu hanyalah tetes air dari celana pendek Hort ke karpet.

"Kau masih... menyukaiku?" bisik Soojung.

Perlahan Hort menoleh pada Soojung sambil tersenyum sedih, tampak bagai cowok lugu berhati lapang seperti yang dikenalnya dulu.

"Tidak."

Soojung mengalihkan pandangan. "Oh, bagus. Yah, senang mendengarnya," katanya riang, menyibukkan diri dengan gaunnya sebelum mendongak. "Tahu kan, dengan adanya pacarbaruku dan−"

Tapi Hort sudah pergi.

Soojung tetap diam di kolam air panas cukup lama, berkeringat sambil memandangi titik tempat Hort berdiri tadi, meski kulitnya sudah pulih total, meski kulitnya jemarinya berkerut hingga kering. Baru setelah teriakan para peri menggelegar di seluruh kastel, Soojung sadar dia sudah terlambat makan siang.

Dia benar-benar melewatkannya.

* * *

Tengah malam, Soojung duduk di jendela Sang Guru, rambutnya masih setengah basah, gaun hitamnya mengembung di bagian lutut saat dia menempelkan jari-jari kakinya ke dinding. Dia memandang teluk hijau terang di luar yang memantulkan bayangan dua kastel hitam, keduanya gelap dan sunyi.

Betapa cepat perubahan dalam dongeng.

Syukurlah Seunghyun tidak terlalu kesal−Soojung mengaku tersesat dalam kerumunan orang-orang saat berangkat makan siang _("Tempat ini kayak kebun binatang kebanyakan penghuni, Seunghyun.")_ dan terjebak di dalam lemari penyimpanan sapu _("Terlalu banyak hitam di tempat ini. Sulit membedakan mana lemari dan mana murid!")_. Seunghyun menyela, terlihat stres: Dia pun hampir tak sempat makan siang karena ada urusan yang harus diurus sampai pagi, katanya. Setelah mencium Soojung, dia meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian dan bebas (kecuali kunjungan ketat dari Lady Kwon yang mencercanya gara-gara belum menemukan petunjuk sedikitpun tentang si mata-mata).

Soojung memeluk lututnya dan menoleh pada Storian yang beristirahat di atas halaman kosong. Belum ada adegan baru yang digambar pena itu sejak sore tadi: gambar Kai dan Kyungsoo menghilang ke lubang kelinci, lalu Kai pingsan ketika melihat seorang kakek berjenggot. Dia mencoba membuka halaman sebelunya untuk melihat siapa si kakek itu, tapi Storian nyaris menusuk lengannya saat dia menyentuh lembarnya. Sepertinya setelah cerita terbuka, tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Soojung melakukan beberapa gerakan yoga dengan malas, berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari kedua Ever itu. Tak lama kemudian dia menyerah, lalu dengan malas duduk di tepi tempat tidur, kembali memandang ke luar jendela.

Di suatu tempat di sana, kedua sahabatnya sedang menuliskan cerita versi mereka. Di suatu tempat di sana, mereka dalam perjalanan menyelamatkannya dari sekolah melegenda ini. Dan di suatu tempat di sana, mereka dalam perjalanan untuk membujuknya meninggalkan Kejahatan dan Seunghyun selamanya.

 _Setidaknya begitulah menurut mereka._

Memang ada beberaa kesulitan tak terduga di hari pertamanya mengajar, tapi dia tetap seorang guru sekaligus ratu yang berkuasa atas murid-murid lainnya. Lebih penting lagi, dia akan memenangkan dongeng Kejahatan pertama dalam dua ratus tahun! Dia akan menjadi legenda abadi, lebih terkenal dari Putri Salju, Cinderella, dan putri-putri _pink_ lainnya yang sudah tua, bertatapan kosong, dan tidak punya pendirian yang kuat.

 _Kalau dipikir-pikr, dulu aku sama kayak orang-orang bodoh itu._

Tapi sekarang dia siap berjuang demi Kejahatan.

Bahkan jika harus membunuh.

Tidak seperti penjahat-penjahat sebelumnya, dia punya sesuatu yang harus diperjuangkan. _Seunghyun,_ pikirnya sambil mengagumi cincin emasnya, membayangkan wajah bak porselen dari pantulan cincin−

Namun sekarang dia justru melihat Hort, merah muda dan hangat di antara uap kolam air panas. Lalu Mino si mata lembayung, liar dan berkeringat di Hutan Biru.

Soojung merapat ke tembok, mual.

Setelah akhirnya menemukan cinta sejati, setelah semua yang dikorbankannya demi menemukan cinta, sekarang dia malah berfantasi tentang Hort? Tentang Mino?

Bagaimanapun, _pasti_ Seunghyun-lah orangnya.

Tidak ada lagi yang mencintainya dengan tulus.

Bahkan Hort sekalipun.

 _Aku perlu bukti_ , pikirnya. _Itu saja. Aku perlu bukti Seunghyun-lah orangnya. Setelah itu, aku tidak akan ragu lagi. Setelah itu, aku tidak akan memikirkan cowok lain lagi._

Dia memandang ke depan, ke ruangan gelap dan kosong.

 _Buktikan,_ dia memohon pada hatinya. _Buktikan dialah cinta sejatiku._

Kamar Sang Guru sunyi senyap.

Tiba-tiba, cincin di tangannya bergerak. Bergeser perlahan di jarinya dengan kekuatannya sendiri, lalu berhenti. Sejenak cincin itu diam, terasa dingin di kulitnya. Kemudian cincin itu meleleh secara ajaib tepat di depan matanya; warna emasnya mulai gelap dan bertambah gelap, makin lama makin lembek, bentuknya meluruh jadi cairan hitam berkilau.

Soojung menahan napas, menatap cincin tinta itu, hangat dan basah di jarinya, mencengkeram kulitnya bak lintah−

Kemudian dia tahu maksud cincin itu.

Cincin itu menulis huruf pertama di atas kulitnya, menato nama cinta sejatinya. Persis seperti permintaannya.

Soojung menahan napas dan menutup mata, membiarkan ibu peri dalam dirinya menjalankan tugas.

Hitam dan basah, cincin itu dengan tenang menembus kulitnya, mengendalikan sesuatu yang berada jauh di dalam dirinya. Pada setiap huruf selanjutnya, jiwa Soojung bernapas lebih bebas dan ringan, seakan beban beratnya selama ini terangkat, seakan kekuatan yang menggerakkan cincin itu adalah dirinya yang _sejati_ , dirinya yang paling _murni_ −hingga akhirnya cincin itu selesai menulis huruf terakhir dan kembali memadat jadi emas, tak diragukan lagi meninggalkan nama "Seunghyun" di jarinya, Seunghyun yang akan hidup bersamanya selamanya.

Soojung membuka mata perlahan dan melihat nama yang ditulis dengan tinta hitam.

Bukan nama Seunghyun.

Dia terjatuh dari tempat tidur saking kagetnya.

Terpana, dia menyambar tepi gaunna untuk menggosok nama itu, berusaha menghapusnya.

Namun nama itu tetap ada, hitam legam.

Dia mengoreknya dengan kuku, menggosokannya ke lantai dan dinding−tapi nama itu malah bertambah tebal dari sebelumnya.

Tercengang, dia mendesak ke tempat tidur, menyembunyikan tangannya di balik gaun, berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang menjerit.

Tidak penting nama _siapa_ yang tertulis di situ!

Tidak mungkin itu nama cinta sejatinya.

Tidak mungkin itu nama kebahagiaan abadinya.

Karena nama yang ditato cincin itu, nama yang dijanjikan menjadi cinta sejatinya, adalah nama pangeran yang harus dibunuhnya.

.

.

.

 _Go read the next chapter : )_


	16. Where Wizards Go to Think

**14**

 **TEMPAT SANG PENYIHIR MERENUNG**

.

.

.

"Kayaknya caraku masuk tadi agak dramatis," duga Merlin dengan suara beratnya yang merdu saat menyandarkan Kai di sofa, jubah nila keunguannya tak sengaja menutupi wajah sang pangeran. "Tapi penyihir yang baik tidak mungkin asal masuk seperti kurir, bukan?"

"Jangan _bicara_ padaku," gumam Kai, suaranya pecah saat dia mendorong Merlin serta jubahnya. "Kau kira kau bisa melenggang masuk lalu bercanda dan pura-pura tidak ada _apa-apa_?" tangisnya meledak karena amarah yang membuncah, lalu dia melampiaskannya pada Kyungsoo. "Dan asal kau tahu, aku tadi tidak pingsan!"

"Taruh kakimu di sini," kata Kyungsoo tenang sambil mencopot dan mengangkat kaki lembap sang pangeran ke atas sofa kaki.

"Bilang pada semua tukang kentut tua itu, aku tadi tidak pingsan. _Bilang._ "

"Mereka sibuk makan, tidak ada yang memperhatikanmu sedikit pun," jawab Kyungsoo, mengintip Yuba dan anggota Liga lain yang langsung menunduk di atas piring berisi wortel tumbuk dan bubur di meja, pura-pura sedang mengobrol.

"Dan kalaupun aku tadi pingsan, kau sudah pingsan _dua kali_!" bentak Kai sambil menyeka ingusdi hidungnya dengan lengan baju.

"Syukurlah masa depan Camelot ada di tangan orang yang matang," kata Kyungsoo sambil menjejalkan bantal lagi ke bawah kepala Kai.

"Waktu kecil dia malah lebih emosional dari ini. bayangkan!" seru Merlin, mengibas debu di jubahnya dengan tangan sebelum menjatuhkan diri ke kursi goyang, mengangkat topi, dan mengeluarkan _lolypop_ rasa ceri dari dalam topinya bak tukang sulap karnaval. "Soal calon putrinya, ayahnya selalu bilang, 'Carilah gadis yang benar-benar Baik'," Merlin mengisap permen itu kuat-kuat. "Tapi aku selalu bilang, 'Carilah gadis yang bisa menendang bokongmu keras-keras'."

Kai melotot, matanya merah. "Kau pikir itu lucu?"

Merlin bersendawa dan menarik-narik kumisnya. "Kai, aku tahu banyak yang harus kujelaskan−"

"Jangan. _Tidak usah_ jelaskan. Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan!" Kai mengibaskan tangan. "Ibu kabur dengan sahabat ayah waktu umurku 10 tahun. Kabur dengan Lancelot, bukan orang lain−Lancelot, ksatria idolaku, yang menggendongku di punggungnya dan memberi pedang pertamaku dan bersikap seolah dia temanku juga. Ibu bahkan tidak pamit, Merlin! Seakan-akan ayah dan aku ini orang asing, seakan-akan kami tidak ada _artinya_. Tidak peduli seberapa sering aku menangis atau mengutuk ibu, tidak peduli seberapa sering aku melihat ayah mengunci diri di kamarnya, setidaknya masih ada kau. Saat keluargaku hancur berantakan, kau menjaganya tetap bertahan." Kai menjatuhkan pandangannya ke tanah, menangis lagi. "Lalu seminggu kemudian, kau menghilang begitu saja di tengah malam, seperti ibu. Kau pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun pada ayahku setelah membimbingnya _seumur hidupnya_. Juga tanpa sepatah kata pun padaku, yang kau ajak bertualang di Hutan layaknya anakmu sendiri. Ayah bilang kau pergi karena hidupmu dalam bahaya−katanya kau menciptakan ramuan yang bisa mengacaukan laki-laki dan perempuan yang bisa berakibat runtuhnya semua kerajan; bahwa kabar tentang ramuan itu sudah menyebar dan banyak pasukan berlomba-lomba menangkapmu." Dia mengangkat pandangannya, tatapan matanya pada Merlin menyiratkan luka. "Tapi Merlin yang kukenal lebih kuat dari pasukan tentara manapun, lebih sakti dari bahaya manapun! Merlin yang kukenal bersedia mengorbankan diri demi ayahku." Kai mengatur napas. "Aku belum pernah merasa begitu _sendirian_ sebelum aku berumur 12 tahun dan harus menyaksikan ayahku wafat. Aku tak berhenti bilang pada diriku sendiri kau akan kembali. Merlin tidak mungkin menelantarkanku: anak yatim piatu di dalam istana raksasa. Tanpa ibu, tanpa ayah, tanpa ada yang mengurusku. Seiring waktu, akhirnya kubilang pada diriku sendiri bahwa kau sudah _mati_. Pasti sudah mati. Jadi aku berkabung mengenangmu seperti yang kulakukan untuk ayah, berjanji akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku untuk membuatmu bangga, di manapun tempatmu di surga." Kai terisak, menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. "Dan sekarang kau muncul... _hidup-hidup_?"

Kyungsoo memandangi Kai, matanya sendiri pun berkaca-kaca. Dia ingin menyentuh Kai, tapi pemuda itu terlalu emosi. Pelan-pelan dia mendongak pada Merlin yangdilihatnya sebagai penjahat tua egois, bukan pahlawan.

Keceriaan di wajah Merlin surut. Dia menjentikkan jari dan _lolypop_ tadi menguap sementara dia bersandar di kursi goyang. "Seharusnya aku meninggalkan istana jauh sebelum itu, Kai. Ayahmu sudah tidak lagi memandangku seperti teman atau sebagai penasihatnya. Aku lebih seperti orang tua bodoh yang mengomeli, mendikte, dan mengendalikannya. Beberapa hari sebelumnya dia datang ke guaku dan memaksaku memberinya ramuan untuk memata-matai Guinevere, tapi aku bersikeras bahwa urusan hati terlalu sensitif untuk sihir. Arthur muda pasti mau menuruti nasihatku dan menanyakan secara langsung pada ibumu, bahkan jika itu melukai harga dirinya atau membawanya pada kenyataan yang belum siap diterima. Tapi Arthur tua sangat arogan dan cemburuan. Dia mencuri resep ramuan itu dari guaku seperti anak kecil pendendam, mengubah dirinya jadi perempuan untuk menjebak _istrinya_ sendiri." Merlin menghela napas. "Aku harus meninggalkan Camelot. Bukan hanya untuk melindungi diriku, tapi juga untuk melindungi ayahmu. Kalau ramuan itu tidak pernah ada, mungkin Arthur dan aku bisa menemukan akhir yang berbeda. Meski itu agak aneh karena aku masih ingat ucapan marahnya waktu itu, 'Aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi'."

Kai mengusapmatanya, warna merah di pipinya memudar. "Lalu bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana dengan aku yang jelas-jelas membutuhkanmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengulang kesalahan yang sama denganmu seperti yang kubuat dengan ayahmu," kata Merlin. "Aku menyembunyikannya dari kelemahan-kelemahannya sendiri dan karena itu, kelemahan-kelemahannya menang. Aku harus membiarkanmu menulis kisahmu sendiri, tumbuh dewasa sendiri, sampai saat kau benar-benar membutuhkanku untuk bertahan hidup. Kalau aku pamit, kau pasti mengikutiku ke Hutan. Andai kau tahu betapa berat rasanya meninggalkanmu. Sebesar apapun kau membutuhkanku, aku jauh lebih membutuhkanmu." Suara penyihir itu sedikit bergetar. "Aku menenangkan diri dengan berpikir bahwa aku tidak pernah benar-benar pergi, mengawasimu seperti elang dari langit, mengikuti setiap liku kisahmu. Aku berjengit melihat beberapa kesalahan tololmu, tapi aku sadar semua kesalahan itu kau buat sendiri dengan indah. Karena itulah kau jadi lebih baik−anak yang baik-baik saja saat kutinggalkan akan jadi laki-laki dan raja yang luar biasa," Merlin tersenyum, "kalau dilihat dari putri pilihanmu."

Kai dan Kyungsoo saling pandang dan segera berpaling, memerah, seolah tidak yakin apakah mereka masih bertengkar atau tidak.

"Bagaimanapun, anak-anak kalian nanti pasti sangat menarik," gumam Merlin sambil mengamati mereka.

Bokong Kyungsoo mengencang.

Kai menguap dan menekuk kakinya ke dada. "Yah, setelah semua yang kulalui gara-gara kau, paling tidak kau mau membuatkan satu untukku, M," gerutunya sambil melirik Merlin. "Tolong buatkan _double marshmallow_ dan krim susu seperti biasa."

Merlin tersenyum. "Apa kubilang? Begitu aku muncul, mereka kembali jadi anak-anak," desahnya. Dari dalam topi kerucutnya, dia mengeluarkan cangkir batu tinggi berisi cokelat panas dengan dua _marshmallow_ gendut dan segunung krim susu bertabur meises warna-warni lalu mengulurkannya ke tangan sang pangeran.

Kai baru saja hendak menyeruput minuman itu, lalu dia menatap Kyungsoo. "Mau coba?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjap. Pangerannya adalah lambang kekesatriaan, kecuali jika berhubungan dengan makanan; dia selalu makan dengan lahap di Jangho, tak terhitung berapa kali dia mencuri-curi suap dan tidak pernah menawarkan sedikitpun makanannya. Maka ketika Kai menyodorkan cangkir itu, tampak begitu tampan dan tulus, air mata Kyungsoo kembali merebak dengan tololnya−karena setelah semua pertengkaran, ketegangan, dan kekesalan, itu artinya Kai masih mencintainya.

Kyungsoo mengambil cangkit hangat itu dari pangerannya, menyeruput busa cokelat kental dan krim susunya. Rasa manis langsung mengguncang lidahnya, rasanya seperti menelan seluruh permen di dinding kelas Profesor Ahn. "Wah," Kyungsoo gemetar, baru akan menyeruput lagi, tapi Kai menyambarnya begitu kasar hingga sang putri terbahak.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini, Merlin?" akhirnya Kai bertanya, dengan kumis krim yang kelihatan mirip kumis mentornya.

"Menjelajah Hutan, anakku!" jawab Merlin, mengais-ngais jauh ke dalam topinya dan mengeluarkan balon bulat berwarna keemasan. Secara ajaib, balon itu terbang dari tangannya dan mengeluarkan suara seperti cicit tikus dan mengempis di atas kepalanya. "Hutan itu benar-benar Tak Bertepi, lho. Pemakan orang di Limitless, kerajaan terbalik di Borna Coric, kabut berhantu di Ringa Linga, laut hitam di Ooty yang dipimpin seorang ratu bertangan delapan−" balon tadi dengan heboh berubah-ubah bentuk seperti yang digambarkan Merlin, terus menyesuaikan. "Aku bahkan pernah merayakan Natal di Altazarra, kerajaan yang seluruh isinya terbuat dari susu dan madu, sungainya krim mentega hangat, istananya terbuat dari keju Swiss dan sarang lebah, jalan-jalannya terbuat dari _yoghurt_ kental. Tentu penduduknya kelebihan berat badan, tapi mereka luar biasa bahagia, meski tidak sebahagia penduduk desa Silent Holler yang semuanya dilahirkan dengan kondisi ganjil tanpa lidah. Kau pasti terkejut kalau menyaksikan betapa bahagianya orang bila mereka tidak bisa bicara.

"Meski begitu, ke manapun aku pergi, mereka mengenalku dari buku dongeng Raja Arthur dan memperlakukanku layaknya tamu terhormat, dan itu artinya aku terpaksa melakukan sihir basi demi mendapatkan makan malam dan tempat tidur. Sungguh mengagumkan, betapa luas kisah itu tersebar dan tak pernah berhenti. Sejauh apapun aku pergi, semua kerajaan sama akrabnya dengan legenda Arthur, menginspirasiku untuk berjalan lebih jauh dan jauh lagi, dimabuk kesenangan baru, ketenaran, dan kecantikan yang tak pernah membosankan."

Balon itu meletus dan masuk kembali ke topi. Merlin memakai topinya kembali sambil mendesah. "Tapi tetap saja, kecantikan lama-lama jadi membosankan. Walau banyak penggemar mengagumiku, di dalam diriku aku merasa lapuk, seolah akhirnya berubah menjadi sama tuanya dengan penampilan luarku, seakan berpetualang sudah tak ada artinya kalau tidak ada yang mendengarkan kisahku. Tapi waktu baru saja berkata pada diriku sendiri kalau sebentar lagi aku akan mati, Yuba berhasil melacakku di gletser tengah Danau Piranha. Liga Tiga Belas berkumpul lagi, katanya. Dan seorang pemuda bernama Kai akan menemuiku bersama sang putrinya."

Kai dan Kyungsoo terpana memandang si penyihir, seperti terpana mendengar cerita madu dan keju.

"Berkumpul lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo, baru tersadar. "Liga Tiga Belas sudah pernah ada sebelum ini?"

"Kenapa Liga dibentuk?" tanya Kai.

"Andai saja aku peramal yang punya alasan untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan," keluh Merlin sambil menarik topinya hingga menutupi mata. "Tidak boleh ada pertanyaan sebelum makan malam selesai. Kalian berdua pasti akan rakus sekali."

"Tidak kalau itu makanan orang tua," keluh Kai sambil mengawasi yang lain menghabiskan wortel, bubur, dan krim sup ayam.

"Yah, sayang sekali kalian tidak boleh makan ini," kata Merlin sambil mulai mengeluarkan hidangan mewah dari topinya berupa iga bakar pedas, jagung dengan saus krim dan potongan daging ayam, acar timun, serta nasi kari santan yang menggunung di atas piring-piring perak tersaji di atas alas piknik sutra putih yang muncul di lantai gua secara ajaib. "Karena aku orang tua dan aku yang membuatnya, rasanya termasuk 'makanan orang tua'. Ayo makan, Kyungsoo." Dia mengeluarkan piring dari topinya dan mengisinya dengan banyak daging, timun, dan jagung.

Sambil menahan air liur, Kyungsoo baru saja akan menyendok makanan ketika dilihatnya wajah Kai seperti anak anjing sehabis ditendang. Kyungsoo bergeser mendekati pangerannya lalu mengulurkan sepotong iga. "Mau?"

Kai berseri-seri, mereka berdua langsung menyerbu hidangan itu dengan lahap dan hening sementara Merlin menikmati kursi goyangnya sambil menjilati lolipop baru.

"Yang paling kurindukan dari masa muda," keluh Ella, menyeruput teh hangat sambil menonton mereka.

"Kesenangan?" tanya Sungjae penuh keprihatinan.

"Makan besar," gerutu Ella."

"Sepertinya kau sudah cukup makan besar selama hidupmu," dengkus Jaewon. Dilihatnya semua orang di meja itu sedang menatapnya. "Apa suaraku terlalu keras?"

Pangeran dan putri muda itu makan dan makan sampai kekenyangan, menutupnya dengan sepotong puding _cappuccino_ , sebelum akhirna ambruk ke dinding, saling mengerang, mengistirahatkan perut gembul mereka. Yuba membawakan seteko air panas dan waslap kemudian Kai dan Kyungsoo bergantian membersihkan diri di balik tirai. Merlin menyihir piama putih lembut untuk mereka.

Sementara para anggota Liga berbaring di kasur masing-masing untuk tidur lebih dulu, Kyungsoo menatap Merlin cemas. "Kami harus meyakinkan Soojung bahwa akhir bahagianya bersama Kai dan aku. Kau bisa menolong kami masuk ke sekolah untuk menemuinya?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak mau menghancurkan cincin itu? Bagaimana kalau Sang Guru menangkap kami?" desak Kai khawatir. "Merlin, pedangku masih ada padanya. Pedang _ayah_! Aku tidak bisa dinobatkan jadi raja tanpa Excalibur−"

Merlin mendekati sepasang Ever berpiama itu. "Ayo pergi ke tempat lain untuk berpikir."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening. "Kita tidak bisa ke Hutan setelah gelap. Kalau ada penjahat Lama yang menemukan kita−"

"Siapa yang bicara soal Hutan?" potong Merlin. Dia membuka bagian dalam jubahnya, menyibak sutra ungu(biru?) tua berhias bordir bintang bersudut lima bak lukisan langit malam buatan anak kecil dengan asal. " _Ini_ , _darlings,_ adalah tempat para penyihir berpikir."

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Merlin, tapi kemudian dia melihat Kai berseri-seri. "Ayo, bodoh," kata Kai sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, menarikna ke dalam langit berbintang yang terjahit pada jubah Merlin. Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya terbalut sutra, lalu jatuh dalam kegelapan. Cahaya komet menyilaukan melesat di hadapannya. Dia menutup mata dan mendarat pada sesuatu yang lembut, empuk, ringan, dan hangat hingga dia tahu dia tidak berada di Hutan.

"Ibumulah alasan Liga Tiga Belas terbentuk," kata Merlin pada Kyungsoo, kaki kurusnya menyembul dari jubah ungu(biru?)nya dan menggantung di tepi awan putih empuk.

Kyungsoo masih tidak memperhatikan. Terduduk dengan kaki menyilang bersama Kai di awan yang sama, keduanya sama-sama seputih malaikat. Kyungsoo mengawasi langit malam berwarna ungu pekat yang diterangi ribuan bintang keperakan bersudut lima, seakan motif kekanakan pada jubah Merlin dihidupkan menjadi dimensi yang menakjubkan nan cemerlang. " _Celestium_ ," sebut Kai begitu membuka mata−tempat favorit Merlin untuk berpikir, tempat dia membawa ayah Arthur, lalu Arthur sendiri, dan akhirnya putra Arthur.

Tercengang, Kyungsoo memandang jauh ke kegelapan tanpa batas yang diterangi cahaya bintang, merasakan detak jantungnya melambat. Tidak seperti udara dingin membeku di Hutan, udara di sini hangat dan lembap, mengundang otot-ototnya untuk rileks. Awan tebal lembut di bawahnya melebar bak kebun kapas, menenggelamkan tubuhnya hingga ke pusar. Tapi yang paling menakjubkan dari semua itu adalah keheningan, kekosongan megah, luas, tanpa batas seperti langit di sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba setiap gerak tubuhnya menjadi gangguan, setiap pikiran mengusik, sampai dia, seperti juga Merlin dan Kai, menemukan ketenangan yang sempurna, seakan mereka menjelma menjadi keheningan dan keheningan menjelma menjadi mereka.

Baru setelah itu Merlin lanjut bicara.

"Tanpa Sooyeon, anggota-anggota Liga mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu satu sama lain," lanjutnya. "Selama Perang Besar, ketia kakak beradik Sang Guru bertempur dmei mendapatkan kekuasaan, Kebaikan melawan Kejahatan, hanya satu yang muncul sebagai pemenang. Tidak ada yang yakin siapa berhubung dia memakai topeng untuk menutupi identitasnya. Tapi dia berhasil memenangkan kesetiaan dari kedua belah pihak dengan bersumpah untuk menaungi Kebaikan dan Kejahatan serta melindungi keseimbangan selama dia hidup."

Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk tidak menguap, dilihatnya kelopak mata Kai mulai menutup. Bukan hanya kelelahan, mereka sudah tahu semua cerita ini dari pelajaran Profesor Sader.

"Aku yakin cerita ini familier," kata Merlin tajam, "tapi penting untuk lanjutan cerita yang akan kujabarkan. Setelah Gencatan Senjata Besar, Kebaikan menang telak selama 200 tahun berturut-turut, melenyapkan kekejaman Jahat di setiap kisah baru. Hal ini secara alami menimbulkan keurigaan para Never di Hutan yang percaya saudara Baik-lah yang menang dan mengatur Storian hingga merefleksikan jiwanya sendiri.

"Aku seorang Ever remaja pada periode itu, terkenal dengan rambut acak-acakan, bakat sihir, dan ketidakpedulian pada tugas-tugas sekolah demi melakukan penelitianku sendiri. Ever lain percaya Kebaikan tak akan terkalahkan lagi hingga lama-kelamaan mereka jadi picik dan malas. Di sisi lain, aku sangat curiga dengan kemenangan kita yang berturut-turut. Bagaimanapun, Storian mempertahankan dunia kita melalui _keseimbangan_. Itu pelajaran pertama yang kuberikan di setiap Penyambutan. Matahari akan terus terbit di Hutan hanya kalau pena itu mempertahankan keseimbangan, mengoreksi setiap ketidakseimbangan melalui cerita baru. Artinya, untuk bisa memenangakan Kebaikan pada setiap cerita... Storian juga mengoreksi sesuatu yang _teramat_ Jahat."

Merlin menghela napas, memandang langit bertabur bintang. "Mungkin yang terjadi selanjutnya bisa dihindari kalau para guru di Sekolah Kebaikan menanggapi permintaanku dengan serius. Mereka terlalu dimabuk kemenangan dan saat itu kami tidak punya dekan secerdas Clarissa. Di akhir tahun ketiga, aku dikelompokkan sebagai Tangan Kanan ayah Arthur dan pindah ke Camelot setelah kelulusan, lalu menjadi Penasihat dan akhirnya menjadi pengajar tetap putranya. Tapi aku tetap bersikukuhakan misi mengawasi apa saja yang terjadi di sekolah, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau kecurigaanku terbukti benar.

"Selama bertahun-tahun, aku memberi ceramah di Sejarah Kepahlawanan sebagai guru tamu atau datang untuk minum teh dan makan _churos_ bersama para profesor atau menyurati Arthur ketika anaknya sudah cukup besar untuk jadi murid. Tapi kemenangan berturut-turut Kebaikan berlanjut tanpa ada tanda-tanda perlawanan dari Kejahatan atau perilaku tidak baik dari Sang Guru. Tak lama kemudian, kekhawatiranku menumpul dan sebagai gantinya aku mendedikasikan energiku untuk membuat lebih banyak mantra−ramuan yang bisa mengubah laki-laki jadi perempuan, begitu pula sebaliknya dengan harapan bisa mengembangkan eksperimen, sensivitas, dan perdamaian. Ramuan yang sudah kalian tahu betul."

Kai dan Kyungsoo bergumam sambil menahan kantuk, mengingat-ingat ramuan ungu terang yang menyebabkan banyak kekacauan di Sekolah Laki-laki dan Perempuan.

"Berhubung ramuan itu dibuat berdasarkan biologi jembalang, Yuba menawarkan untuk menguji setiap versi ramuan yang kukembangkan," kata Merlin, pupilnya tertuju pada Kyungsoo. "Pada kunjungan inilah Yuba memberitahuku bahwa Sang Guru menaruh perhatian pada seorang guru baru di sekolah yang bernama Sooyeon."

Kyungsoo membelalak, kantuknya hilang seketika. "A-apa? Eommaku dulu seorang _guru_?" cerocosnya.

"Profesor Sooyeon dari Netherwood," Merlin menegaskan.

"N-Netherwood?" Kyungsoo tergagap, begitu terkejut. "I-itu artinya eommaku bukan dari Jangho? Eommaku berasal dari... _Hutan_?"

"Dia seorang profesor Uglifikasi yang cukup terkenal," jawab Merlin.

Kyungsoo melongo menatap Merlin. Ibunya mengajari anak-anak Kejahatan cara memperjelek diri dan menyamar? Bukankah dulu ibu sering memohon padanya untuk bercerita tentang sekoah seakan ingin bisa membayangkannya sendiri? Kyungsoo berusaha membayangkan ibunya berlarian di lorong-lorong kastel Kejahatan mengenakan gaun berbahu lancip khas seragam para guru, memimpin tantangan-tantangan di kelas Profesor Moon yang berbau busuk, memperjelek dan mengubah bentuk murid-muridnya yang menjijikkan... perutnya serasa tertekan. Entah ini kekeliruan besar−seperti yang pernah dialaminya− atau seumur hidupnya dia telah tinggal bersama orang asing.

"Ketika ada lowongan posisi guru di sekolah, para dekan bertugas menjelajah Hutan untuk menemukan profesor yang memenuhi syarat, yang kisahnya cukup dikenal atau mau menerima bahwa Storian tidak akan memilih mereka ditulis dalam dongeng setelah mereka melamar untuk kehidupan akademik yang terisolasi," tutur Merlin. "Lalu Sang Guru terkejut saat Storian menulis dongeng tentang guru Kejahatan yang baru: Sooyeon dari Netherwood, hati dan jiwanya dia persembahkan untuk Kejahatan, namun masih bermimpi menemukan cinta sejati."

"Oh, jelas salah orang," kata Kyungsoo lega. "Tidak mungkin itu eommaku. Dia tidak peduli dengan cinta sedikit pun−" kalimatnya menggantung. Kyungsoo teringat saat ibunya memegangi cerek dengan kikuk di pagi hari ketika Kyungsoo menuduhnya tidak pernah menemukan cinta sejati. tiba-tiba dia merasakan hawa dingin itu lagi, hawa dingin saat mengawasi Sooyeon memompa air di bak cuci; perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa ibunya mengenal dongeng bukan karena dia membaca buku-buku dongeng, melainkan karena pernah menjalaninya sendiri. Pelan-pelan Kyungsoo mendongak pada Merlin. "Maaf. Teruskan," ujarnya serak.

"Setelah Yuba mengutarakan pendapatnya, Sang Guru harusnya segera mengeluarkan Sooyeon dari sekolah," lanjut sang penyihir. "Guru-guru bertugas membimbing para murid selama pendidikan, bukannya membahayakan mereka. Dongeng sering kali berakhir dengan begitu banyak kekerasan dan pertumpahan darah. Ketika Storian menulis dongeng tentang seorang _guru_ di dalam sekolah, itu sama saja mengundang kekacauan dan kematian ke dalam kehidupan para murid. Namun Sang Guru tidak mengeluarkan Sooyeon. Dia tetap berada di Sekolah Kejahatan, dan Yuba bahkan bersumpah pernah melihat bayangan Sooyeon di jendela Sang Guru beberapa malam, lama setelah para guru lain tertidur. Yuba berusaha memaksanya mengatakan kenapa dia berada di menara Sang Guru, tapi Sooyeon menyangkal pernah berada di sana. Kemudian guru-guru ramai membicarakan berbagai teori mengapa Sang Guru mau membiarkannya berada di dalam pagar sekolah, terutama mengingat Sooyeon memilik wajah mungil dengan paras secantik−"

" _Cantik?_ Ternyata para guru punya standar rendah," Kai menguap.

Kyungsoo menatap tajam Kai, sang pangeran pun menutup mulut dan menelan ludah.

"Akhirnya para guru sampai pada kesimpulan yang sama. Dengan kekalahan Kejahatan yang sangat buruk di setiap kisah baru, Sang Guru percaya bahwa penjahat seperti Sooyeon tidak dianggap sebagai ancaman. Bagaimanapun, para staf pengajar dan juga murid-murid yakin bahwa Sang Guru itu Baik−yang dengan senang hati memberi kesempatan seorang guru Kejahatan untuk mati di dalam sekolah," ujar Merlin. "Tapi kecurigaanku muncul lagi. Kenapa Sang Guru tertarik pada seorang guru Kejahatan yang memimpikan cinta sejati? Jika Sang Guru memang Jahat, mungkinkah cinta sejati Kejahatan bisa menjadi senjata melawan Kebaikan? Mungkinkah cinta sejati Kejahatan mampu membalikkan keadaan di setiap akhir cerita baru? Kalau memang begitu, apa Sang Guru percaya bahwa Sooyeon adalah _cinta sejatinya_?"

Merlin terdiam sejenak. "Pada salah satu kunjunganku, aku pernah menyapa ibumu di Hutan Biru tapi dia menolak menjawab semua pertanyaanku tentang hubungannya dengan Sang Guru, meski aku bisa merasakan kegelisahannya. Aku mencoba datang lagi dan kembali mendesaknya, tapi Sang Guru telah menyihir pagar sekolah supaya aku tidak bisa masuk, tidak peduli mantra apapun yang kugunakan untuk membobolnya. Jelas Sang Guru tidak mau aku bicara pada Sooyeon dan menghalauku dari sekolah. Setelah itu, aku yakin sekali bahwa Sang Guru itu Jahat dan memperalat Sooyeon sebagai bagian dari rencananya−rencana untuk melawan cinta Kebaikan dengan cinta Kejahatan.

"Aku merekrut Yuba untuk menolongku mengumpulkan para pahlawan dongeng ternama di Hutan ke dalam Liga Dua Belas. Mereka dipersiapkan untuk menggagalkan serangan Sang Guru bila saatnya tiba, tapi serangan itu tak kunjung datang. Sooyeon dari Netherwood malah menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak pada suatu maam dari Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan, Storian pun meninggalkan kisah dongengnya seolah benar-benar kehilangan jejak. Tak lama kemudian, pena itu mulai menuliskan kisah baru tentang seorang gadis bernama Thumbelina, kemenangan beruntun Kebaikan kembali berlanjut tanpa henti. Liga Dua Belas pun bubar dengan sendirinya dan terlupakan, tinggal aku yang masih mempertanyakan masalah ini," Merlin menatap Kyungsoo, "hingga empat puluh tahun kemudian,akhirnya Sang Guru menemukan Ratu Kejahatan. Hanya saja sekarang bukan Sooyeon yang memakai cincinnya, melainkan _sahabat_ putri Sooyeon sendiri."

Mata Kyungsoo membelalak sebesar cawan, detak jantungnya menggebu di balik jeruji tulang iga. Kyungsoo memandang Kai, berharap pemuda itu sama kagetnya, tapi Kai sedang tidur seraya bergelung di atas awan, jejak air liur terlihat di pipinya.

Merlin menarik segumpal awan untuk menutupi tubuh sang pangeran seperti selimut dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Kenapa ibumu melarikan diri ke dunia Pembaca dan bagaimana dia bisa sampai di sana, kita tidak tahu. Yang kita tahu adalah menjelang kematianna,Sooyeon mengirim pesan melalui kucingnya, meminta Liga Dua Belas untuk melindungimu dan membantumu menyelamatkan Soojung dari Sang Guru. Bagaimana Sooyeon bisa tahu tentang keberadaan Liga masih menjadi misteri. Aku mau saja menyerahkan padamu pesan-pesan yang dikiriminya, tapi aku sendiri tidak pernah membacanya karena terlanjur diambil serigala dan raksasa yang hampir memakan kalian." Merlin tersenyum masam pada Kyungsoo. "Tapi aku yakin Reaper cukup pandai untuk membaca isinya sebelum dia mengirimnya."

" _Reaper?"_ bisik Kyungsoo "Reaper sempat ke sini?"

"Dia berhasil melacak Yuba di Hutan, yang sayangnya tidak mengerti bahasa kucing. Untungnya Yuba selama ini menyembunyikan Sunny, yang bertemu jembalang itu setelah nyaris tak selamat dari usaha Seohyun untuk membakarnya hidup-hidup. Setelah Sunny menerjemahkan pesan Reaper, Yuba segera mengumpulkan Liga kembali. Sunny dimasukkan sebagai anggota, terlepas dari anggapan miring para anggota lain terhadap usia muda, dan takhayul angka tiga belas sebagai angka akhir kami."

"Di mana Reaper sekarang? Bisakah aku menemuinya?" desak Kyungsoo.

"Dia sedang pergi untuk urusan Liga. Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu sendiri," kata Merlin. "Tapi untuk sekarang, cerita berakhir di sini. Sudah waktunya kau tidur."

Kyungsoo bersikeras. "Tapi−"

"Pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain harus menunggu sampai besok pagi, Nak. Kecuali untuk dua pertanyaan yang harus kau renungkan dalam mimpi."

Kyungsoo mendongak saat Merlin mencondongkan tubuhnya, mata gelapnya memantulkan bintang-bintang.

"Jika ibumu seorang Never yang sempat dikisahkan Storian, jika ibumu seorang Never yang berhasil dikisahkah dalam buku dongeng, lalu kenapa _ibu Soojung_ yang dikubur di Drip Drop?" Merlin semakin mendekat, wajahnya tak lagi ramah. "Jika memang ibumu yang diinginkan Sang Guru, lantas kenapa setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, _Soojung_ yang menjadi Ratu Kejahatan dan bukan _kau_?"

Kyungsoo mengunci tatapannya pada mata Merlin sementara awan membungkusnya dan dia terjatuh bak malaikat yang dikirim kembali ke bumi. Terkesiap, dia menggapai-gapai, mendongak pada Merlin, pada Kai, tapi mata perlahan menutup. Sejenak kemudian dia hilang dalam kegelapan−jatuh, jatuh, dan tidak pernah sampai ke dasar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Hello! I've finished the national exams, that's why you guys got this ff's update notification(s). LOL. Ada yang kangen? Sama ffnya, hehe. Still, jangan lupa tumpahin tanggapan (dan mungkin dugaan) kalian setelah baca latest 4 chapters.

I want to say thank you to all of this ff's readers yang masih setia nunggu kelanjutannya. Maaf karena kalian harus menunggu selama itu, sementara _remake_ ini belum bisa lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Terima kasih untuk dukungan dan semangat dari kalian. See ya! : )


	17. The Magician's Plan

**15**

 **RENCANA SI PENYIHIR**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bermimpi Reaper masuk ke lubang kakus, terjebak di dalamnya, tak bisa dikeluarkan. Satu-satunya pilihan adalah menyiramnya dan berenang ke dalam kloset untuk mengejarnya. Pilihan itu terasa paling logis pada saat itu. Kyungsoo pun mengikut Reaper ke dalam saluran air yang berputar-putar, melintasi jalur berkelok-kelok yang gelap, hingga akhirnya keluar ke lautan terbuka.

Air terasa sedingin es dan lumpur hijau kotor mengaburkan keberadaan kucingnya, hingga dilihatnya mata kuning terang Reaper mengapung jauh bak mercusuar. Dia berenang ke tepi, ke dalam kegelapan pekat, menahan napas sampai kakinya menyentuh pasir. Dia hanya bisa melihat sepasang mata tanpa tubuh, mengedip dan bergerak cepat dalam gelap. Kyungsoo memusatkan perhatian pada jarinya hingga bersinar emas menerangi dasar lautan. Reaper sedang menggali makam sekuat tenaga menggunakan kaki-kakinya yang botak dan keriput; sebuah batu nisan elips menaunginya.

* * *

 _ **Di sini terbaring**_

 **YOONA**

 _ **dari Hutan Luar**_

* * *

Hampir kehabisan napas, Kyungsoo mencoba menarik Reaper karena dia tahu makam Yoona kosong. Namun Reaper mengelak dan terus mencakar serta menggali pasirnya. Kyungsoo menangkapnya lagi, tapi kali ini Reaper menggigit pergelangan tangannya keras-kerasdan Kyungsoo menjerit, semakin kehabisan napas saat tetes darah berbaur dengan air. Marah, Kyungsoo menyambar leher Reaper dan menyeretnya ke permukaan. Saat dia menoleh ke lubang di makam ibu Soojung yang digali Reaper di dasar laut, dilihatnya dua mata hijau balas menatapnya.

Kyungsoo terbangun, bermandi keringat di antara banyak kasur kosong di sekelilingnya. Seluruh tubuhnya pegal karena perjalanan kemarin. Matanya menyipit karena keningnya berdentum keras mendenyutkan sisa-sisa mimpinya dan segala ucapan Merlin tadi malam. Sambil mengerang, dia menyelipkan kaki ke lantai gua yang berpasir dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Gua itu sudah terang. Semua anggota Liga sedang makan bubur dan buah persik rebus di meja makan. Mereka mengawasi Kai melakukan _push up_ tanpa baju, sementara Tinkerbell tua berperut buncit berbaring di punggung Kai seperti sedang berjemur di pantai, menikmati gerakan naik turun tubuh hangatnya.

"Harusnya kau lihat otot-ototku waktu seusiamu dulu," pamer Peter Pan.

Tink mengeluarkan suara denting berat yang terdengar seperti dengkusan.

"Jangan pernah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki tampan. Merek pikir mereka berkuasa atas seisi dunia, bahkan ketika mereka sudah buncit dan botak," tutur Ella, mencomoti buah persik milik Peter Pan setelah menghabiskan miliknya sendiri dengan lahap. Dia memergoki Kyungsoo sedang memandanganya dan tersenyum sinis. "Lagipula, kalau Bocah Tampan memilih _itu_ sebagai cinta sejatinya, artinya gadis-gadis lain sudah bilang tidak. Mungkin bukan kelasnya, kalau kau tahu maksudku."

Kai mendengarnya dan terjatuh di tengah-tengah _push up_ , membuat Tinkerbell tergelincir ke lantai.

"Jangan kasar, Ella," ujar Eunha kesal. "Kau hanya iri karena mereka muda dan bahagia."

"Bahagia? Kata Sunny tidak begitu," Jaewon terkekeh.

Semua menoleh pada Sunny, termasuk Kyungsoo. Sunny mematung sambil memegang teko teh dan balas menoleh pada Jaewon si Pinokio.

"Apa? Kau bilang mereka selalu bertengkar dan menurut sang putri, sang pangeran seharusnya mencari putri yang imut dan bodoh, juga mau mencium bokongnya," tutur laki-laki tua berhidung panjang itu.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo, tercengang, sebelum mata birunya menjadi dingin dan menyipit. "Kedengarannya boleh juga." Dia melewati Kyungsoo dan menghilang di balik tirai untuk membersihkan diri. Kyungsoo merosot di sudut tempat tidur, suasana gua hening membisu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bicara lagi," ratap Jaewon.

"Tidak ada pengaruhnya, kan? Hidup kita dan seluruh penghuni Hutan ini juga tidak bergantung pada kerja sama kedua anak itu!" sahut Sungjae sambil merangkul Joy.

Kyungsoo menatap Sunny kesal, lalu merasa bersalah karena gurunya hanya mencoba membantunya. Lelah, muram, melawan migrain, dan sekarang ditambah seorang pangeran yang juga kesal, Kyungsoo meringkuk di tempat tidur−

Sebuah tas karung goni disodorkan ke dadanya, berisi biskuit panggang, tunik yang sudah dicuci, dan sekaleng teh lemon.

"Aku sangka Kai akan membangunkanmu. Dia sudah bangun berjam-jam yang lalu," kata Merlin, melenggang ke pintu masuk gua, tas lain menggantung di lengannya. "Ayo, kita pergi."

"Mwo?" sahut Kyungsoo. "Ke mana?"

"Tentu saja menyelamatkan sahabatmu. Kau mau _hamburger_ atau _sandwich_ untuk sarapan? Topiku yang menanyakanya dan dia biasanya kesal kalau tidak tahu menu berikutnya sedari awal."

"Aku sih sudah lama tidak makan kimbap, atau bibimbap juga boleh−yak! Tapi kita kan belum bisa kembali ke Hutan! Kita bahkan belum membicarakan dan punya rencana!" seru Kyungsoo sambil membuntutinya. "Bagaimana kita akan masuk ke sekolah untuk menemui Soojung? Bagaimana kita akan memusnahkan cincin itu−"

"Sambil jalan saja. Kita harus sampai di Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan saat jam makan siang dan kita tidak boleh membuang waktu dengan rencana-rencana. Lindungi kepalamu, Nak." Merlin berputar dan melemparkan tas kedua ke arah kepala Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menunduk; Kai menangkap tas itu tepat di bahunya sambil lewat dan menyikut Kyungsoo, baunya segar dan berpakaian tunik bersih, rambutnya masih basah setelah mandi.

"Sengaja tidak membangunkanmu," kata Kai kasar, tanpa menoleh ke belakang. "Lebih gampang menyelamatkan Soojung kalau kau tetap di sini."

Tanpa alas kaki dan memakai piama kotor, Kyungsoo cemberut melihat Kai memanjat lubang gua di belakang Merlin. "Apa kita tidak berpamitan dulu?" teriak Kyungsoo pada mereka, sambil menoleh pada anggota Liga yang jelas-jelas sedang bermain kartu di meja makan.

Kepala Merlin muncul terbalik dari lubang. "Oh, ini bukan pertemuan terakhir kalian, Nak. Lagipula ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

Di luar gua, suasana pagi gelap dan suram, tapi tidak ada awan yang terlihat. Hanya tampak matahari yang memang terlalu lemah untuk melakukan apapun kecuali menyinarkan cahaya suram. Langit tampak biru kelabu, udara dingin menggigit. Kyungsoo melangkah lesu di belakang kedua laki-laki itu, yang satu muda, satunya lagi tua. Dia sadar Hutan terlihat lebih mati dibanding sehari sebelumnya; bangkai burung, cacing yang melata pelan, dan serangga berhamburan di antara jalan rumput kering.

Merlin meninggalkan jejak biji bunga matahari, berharap binatang-binatang yang berjuang hidup bisa keluar untuk makan. Namun tidak ada yang muncul dan tak lama kemudian penyihir itu menghilangkan biji-bijinya secara ajaib karena khawatir zombi penjahat mengikuti mereka.

"Sekarang matahari sudah menetes-netes seperti es meleleh," kata Merlin sambil memperhatikan langit. "Kita harus cepat-cepat menutup dongeng ini. Matahari tidak akan bertahan lebih dari beberapa minggu lagi."

"Matahari sekarat gara-gara _kami_?" tanya Kyungsoo kaget.

"Dan semakin hari meleleh semakin cepat−tanda bahwa kisahmu menyebabkan duni kami semakin jauh dari keseimbangan," jawab sang penyihir. "Dongeng kalian sudah terlalu lama berlangsung, Anak-anak. Pena itu harus beralih ke cerita baru untuk menjaga kehidupan Hutan dan kita semua yang ada di dalamnya." Merlin memilin-milin jenggotnya dengan jari. "Beginilah jadinya kalau Storian menulis dongeng tentang murid amatir dan bukan orang-orang yang sudah terlatih dengan baik."

"Jangan salahkan aku. Ada alasan kenapa judulnya _Dongeng Dyo dan Krystal_ ," gerutu Kai. "Ayah tidak pernah setuju ada Pembaca yang dibawa ke sekolah. Dia bilang padaku supaya jauh-jauh dari mereka seperti menjauhi wabah penyakit."

"Mungkin seharusnya kau turuti nasihat ayahmu," kata Kyungsoo. "Lagipula kami tidak pernah minta dikisahkan dalam dongeng."

Kai tidak menghiraukan Kyungsoo dan memandang matahari sambil cemberut. "Dunia tidak boleh mati sebelum pelantikanku. Kita harus menyelamatkan Soojung secepatnya, merebut Excalibur, dan kembali ke Camelot. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kerajaan ayah lebih hancur dari sekarang. Tidak setelah tindakan ubu yang mengecewakan mereka. Rakyat membutuhkan seorang raja."

"Dan ratu," tambah Merlin.

"Ratu bodoh yang mau mencium pantatku, ya," kata Kai.

"Dengar, aku tidka bermaksud begitu," bantah Kyungsoo.

"Ada definisi lain untuk 'bodoh' dan 'pantat' yang belum kuketahui?"

Kyungsoo tidak mau repot-repot menanggapinya.

"Padahal tadi malam kalian berbagi susu cokelat," gumam sang penyihir.

Kedua Ever muda itu tidak saling bicara selama Merlin memandu mereka melewati semak lembap dan mendaki Bukit Rookie, jalur gundukan cokelat berliku bertabur ribuan cendawan berbagai ukuran dan bentuk. Kyungsoo menyesali apa yang dikatakannya pada Sunny... tapi memang benar, kan? Di dalam buku-buku dongeng, para ratu tampak mewah, anggun, dan inspiratif. Dia tidak mungkin bisa jadi seperti itu. Namun jika dia tetap bersama Kai, dia _akan_ jadi seperti itu; ratu yang mengambil alih tempat ibu pemuda itu.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Kai mendaki bukit, kelihatan begitu memesona dan gagah dengan latar belakang langit, sampai-sampai dia sulit bernapas. Selama ini dia begitu memusatkan perhatian untuk menyelamatkan Soojung sampai tidak sempat memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu. Pelantikan... kerajaan... _ratu? Dia?_

Wajahnya memanas, dia mencoba menepis pikiran itu. Soojung adalah prioristasnya sekarang. Lagipula, dilihat dari situasi dirinya dan Kai, pangeran itu pasti akan mencampakkannya jauh sebelum mereka bertemu Soojung. Saat Kai mencapai puncak bukit cendawan, Kyungsoo melihat rahangnya mengencang dan otot-ototnya menegang; sang pageran masih marah sekali padanya dan kemarahannya diperparah oleh kebenciannya pada cendawan. Ibunya pernah menghidangkan cendawan untuk makan malam dan muka sang pangeran langsung berubah hijau. ("Cendawan adalah jamur dan jamur mengingatkanku pada kaki dan aku bukan pemakan kaki.")

Namun seiring bertambhanya kecemasan akan Kai, pikiran Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terpecah oleh pemandangan kerajaan Ever kecil di bali bukit, seluruhnya terbuat dari bata merah. Dia bisa melihat sosok laki-laki dan perempuan serupa semut, membangun tembok raksasa dari bata di sekeliling daerah mereka.

"Mereka hendak berlindung dari apa?" tanya Kyungsoo kebingungan. "Mereka ada di tengah-tengah lapangan, kan?"

"Setelah Sang Guru hidup kembali, kerajaan-kerajaan Ever mulai membangun benteng untuk bersiap menghadapi Perang Besar kedua," jelas Merlin sambil memandu mereka menuruni lereng menuju lembah berkabut. "Mereka berasumsi Sang Guru akan memimpin Pasukan Gelapnya dan sewaktu-waktu menyerang kerajaan-kerajaan Ever."

"Lalu kenapa kerajaan-kerajaan Ever tidak bersatu untuk melawan Sang Guru?" tanya Kai.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, Nak, Kejahatan menyerang dan Kebaikan bertahan. Aturan pertama di Hutan. Aturan yang sering jadi masalah untukmu sejak lahir," kata Merlin sambil melotot padanya.

Kai menggerutu dan beralih ke belakang sang penyihir.

"Lalu apa yang ditunggu-tunggu Sang Guru?" desak Kyungsoo, menggantikan posisi sang pangeran di samping Merlin. "Kau bilang sendiri dia memiliki sepasukan penjahat ternama yang pernah dikisahkan. Dia bisa membantai seluruh kerajaan Ever dalam waktu singkat. Jadi, kenapa dia buang-buang waktu untuk membunuh para pahlawan Lama dan menulis ulang akhir cerita dongeng-dongeng?"

Merlin mengangkat alis sambil menatapnya. "Tentu saja karena yang Lmaa memberi kekuatan untuk mengalahkan yang Baru."

Sebelum Kyungsoo mendesak lebih jauh lagi, sang penyihir berhenti seketika. Kai dan Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandangannya ke tanah lapang berkabut di seberang danau setengah beku yang membentang di bawah jembatan kayu raksasa. Namun jembatan itu sepertinya telah dihancurkan hingga berkeping-keping dan bagian tepi es di danay sepenuhnya tertutup pecahan serta serpihan jembatan itu. Di atas tumpukan reruntuhan itu tergolek tiga mayat, tubuh mereka telah dimakan sampai hanya menyisakan tulang belulang. Ketika Kai dan Kyungsoo mendekat di belakang Merlin, mereka melihat sisa kulit di mayat itu; tua dan keriput, diliputi bulu-bulu halus putih dan abu-abu.

"Mereka bukan manusia," Kai berjengit jijik. "Mereka−"

" _Kambing_?" Kyungsoo berlutut supaya bisa melihat lebih jelas. "Siapa yang tega melakukan ini semua pada... kambing?"

"Kambing yang sangat _istimewa_ , Nak," kata Merlin seraya menendang serpihan kayu untuk menyibak buku dongeng berlumuran darah. Buku itu terbuka pada halaman terakhir: sebuah lukisan _troll_ raksasa bertanduk melahap ketiga kambing bersaudara. "TAMAT" tertulis hitam tebal di bawah adegan itu. Merlin berjongkok dan menyentuh tulisannya. Jarinya bernoda tinta basah. Dia menutup buku itu keras-keras. "Cepat, Anak-anak," katanya, sekarang berjalan lebih cepat. "Setiap kelambatan sedetik saja, bertambah banyak teman-teman yang berada dalam bahaya."

Sambil mulai berjalan mengikuti Merlin, Kyungsoo menoleh pada buku dongeng di tepi danau beku yang sampulnya berlumuran lumpur:

 **Tiga Kambing Bersaudara**

Merlin terus berjalan di depan kedua Ever muda itu, memandu mereka melewati lembah bertabur salju di antara pegunungan tebing batu, butuh waktu hampir dua jam untuk menyeberanginya. Temperatur menurun drastis saat awan gelap besar bergerak menutupi matahari yang meleleh, tak lama kemudian hujan turun. Dengan angin es menerpa mereka dan rumput licin karena tetesan es, Kai dan Kyungsoo merapatkan jubah serta berjuang untuk terus berjalan, semakin lama semakin jauh tertinggal dari sang penyihir yang bergerak seperti orang separuh usianya.

Kyungsoo melihat kulit wajah Kai pecah-pecah dan memerah, hidungnya basah dan merah pula. Sesekali Kyungsoo meliriknya, berharap Kai sudah memaafkannya, tapi Kai terus-menerus memalingkan wajah. Hati Kyungsoo menciut. Sejak Merlin mengatakan Kai membutuhkan seorang ratu, Kyungsoo selalu merasa canggung di dekat sang pangeran. Dia bertanya-tanya, apakah Kai juga merasakan keraguan yang sama?

"Sudah sampai sesuai jadwal,"cetus sang penyihir, tampak segar dan cerah setiba di tempat tujuan.

Kyungsoo membungkuk lesu, pandangan matanya tertuju pada kuldesak dikelilingi batu setinggi 50 kaki. "Umm, ini b-bukan s-s-sekolah," dia tergagap, giginya gemeretak.

Tapi Merlin sudah mendaki batu itu lebih dulu, tersenyum lebar pada Kai. "Kau belum pernahmengalahkanku, kan?"

"Kau tidak bilang 'Mulai'!" seru sang pangeran, melompat untuk menyusulnya.

"Kau selalu tertinggal, dulu dan sekarang sama saja," ledek Merlin sambil terus mendaki dinding, batu-batu kerikil menghujani kepala Kai.

"Karena kau selalu curang−hei! Tidak boleh pakai sihir! Kau bahkan tidak menyentuh batunya!"

"Matamu bermasalah, Nak. Maklum sih, kabutnya lumayan tebal."

Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang bergegas menyusul Merlin,sang pangeran jengkel sekaligus tertawa. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa seperti gadis kecil di Jangho lagi, memperhatikan anak-anak lelaki bermain bola dengan ayah mereka, saling melempar bola salju, menjentik dan menyenggol satu sama lain tanpa alasan. Seperti apa ayahnya? Apakah dia jail dan sinting seperti Merlin? Atau malah pendiam dan lembut seperti Profesor Sader?

Selama ini, dia sering menanyakan ayahnya pada ibunya, tapi ibunya selalu menjawab ayahnya sudah lama sekali meninggal dalam kecelakaan di tempat penggilingan dan tidak begitu mengingatnya. Memikirkan segala kebohongan yang dikatakan ibunya membuat perut Kyungsoo melilit.

 _Apakah cerita itu memang benar-benar ada?_

 _Bagaimana kalau ayahku belum mati?_

Sebuah batu kerikil menghantam kepalanya. Kyungsoo menengadah dan melihat Kai sudah hampir menyusul Merlin, yang menyerang sang pangeran dengan mantra yang membuat kaki Kai menempel ke dinding batu hingga gerakannya terhambat.

"Umur lebih penting dari penampilan!" seru Merlin.

"Pulang saja ke dataran keju-madu!" bentak Kai.

Kyungsoo menanti pangerannya melongok ke bawah untuk memastikan dia sudah naik atau belum, tapi sang pangeran tidak melakukannya.

"Baiklah. Tak usah pedulikan aku," keluh Kyungsoo seraya mulai memanjat dinding, susah payah menggunakan jari pendarnya yang membeku untuk membakar celah yang dicengkeramnya. Ketika sampai di puncak dalam posisi menelungkup, tertiup angin kencang dan kelelahan, kejengkelan Kyungsoo kini bertambah sepuluh kali lipat. "Apa lagi sekarang? Balap karung? Merayap sampai tujuan? Aku mengkhawatirkan bagaimana cara kita bisa lolos dari Sang Guru Jahat dan membujuk sang ratu untuk memusnahkan cincinnya, sementara kalian berdua kejar-kejaran seperti monyet lincah−"

Kyungsoo terdiam seketika. Pelan-pelan dia mengangkat kaki dan melangkah ke samping Kai.

Dalam hening, mereka sama-sama memandang dua kastel hitam di kejauhan, menjulang di atas kaki langit; salah satu kastel terlihat usang dan hampir runtuh, satunya lagi berkilauan dan tampak kokoh, keduanya diselimuti kabut hijau pekat di atas teluk hijau menjijikkan.

Merlin tersenyum menang pada Kyungsoo. "Nah, _itu_ sekolahnya."

Di puncak terjal bertabur bebatuan serta semak rumput, Merlin mengeluarkan perlengkapan piknik dari topinya: selimut perca biru muda, seikat batang kayu yang kemudian dibakarnya, dan sarapan mewah berupa 2 _hamburger_ dan keju, salad telur jamur, 6 potong kimbap, semangkuk besar bibimbap, 3 gelas besar jus timun, serta puding cokelat-oreo sebagai pencuci mulut.

"Dengarkan baik-baik," kata Merlin, sementara kedua Ever itu melahap _hamburger_ dan kimbap. "Sekarang Sang Guru membagi sekolahnya menjadi Lama dan Baru, tapi keduanya bertujuan untuk mengabdi pada Kejahatan. Profesor Dovey dan guru-guru Kebaikan dipenjara di tempat rahasia. Selama kepergian mereka, Sekolah Kebaikan diubah jadi Sekolah Kejahatan Baru, di mana teman-teman sekolah kalian−Ever _dan juga_ Never−dilatih seni kejahatan. Artinya, semua teman kalian sekarang patuh pada Sang Guru, dipaksa untuk membuktikan kesetiaan mereka pada Kejahatan. Kalau tidak mau, mereka akan menanggung sangsi mengerikan dari para guru." Merlin diam sejenak. "Dan salah satu guru mereka adalah Soojung."

Kai dan Kyungsoo tersedak dengan mulut terisi penuh.

"Soojung jadi _guru_?" cerocos sang pangeran.

"Kemarin hari pertamanya mengajar. Kudengar murid-murid menyambutnya dengan dingin," kata Merlin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu semua ini?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Kau bilang Sang Guru menghalangimu masuk−"

"Tunggu dulu. Itu baru Sekolah Baru," sela Kai, mengamati kastel yang lapuk. "Apa yang ada di dalam kastel Sekolah Lama?"

Merlin memainkan jenggotnya. "Aku tidak yakin tentang apa yang ada di sana. Tapi kata 'Lama' di gerbangnya pasti bukan kebetulan. Jawaban kenapa Sang Guru menulis ulang dongeng-dongeng lama kemungkinan besar ada di dalam kastel itu−dan itulah jawaban yang harus kita dapatkan. Tapi masalahnya, tidak ada cara untuk masuk _ke sana_. Sang Guru melarang murid dan guru menyeberang ke Sekolah lama dan Jembatan Separuh Jalan juga masih diberi penghalang yang tak mungkin dilewati. Bahkan kalaupun ada yang secara ajaib bisa melewati Jembatan, menara-menara Lama dijaga sangat ketat. Semua itu membuatku menarik satu kesimpulan..." Merlin menyipit ke seberang teluk, "Sang Guru jelas sedang melindungi dan menyembunyikan sesuatu di Sekolah Lama."

"Yah, itu tidak penting. Kau bilang Soojung mengajar di Sekolah Baru," kata Kai, menjilati keju di jari-jarinya. "Kita cuma perlu menyusup dan membujuknya utuk memusnahkan cincin itu."

Merlin tampak geli. "Ah, anak muda yang berpikiran sederhana." Dia meneguk jus timunnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Ada tiga masalah pada rencana itu, Nak. Pertama, ingatlah bahwa tidak ada yang bisa menghancurkan cincin Sang Guru _kecuali_ Soojung. Gadis itu menerima cincinnya karena dia percaya bahwa Sang Guru-lah cinta sejatinya. Meyakinkannya untuk menghancurkan cinicn itu bukan tugas mudah."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir, tahu kebenaran ucapan Merlin. Dia tahu sahabatnya itu sangat selektif dan punya standar tinggi soal pria. Jadi Soojung tidak mungkin menerima cincin itu dengan asal. Sekarang sahabatnya juga seorang guru−guru _Kejahatan_ −seakan rela berpihak untuk melawan Kebaikan. Apakah sudah terlambat untuk membawanya pulang?

"Masalah kedua," kata Merlin, "cincin Sang Guru diliputi sihir paling hitam yang terlahir dari Kejahatan. Jadi hanya bisa dihancurkan dengan senjata yang kekuatannya setara, yaitu yang terlahir dari Kebaikan−senjata yang tidak bisa dilawan oleh Kejahatan. Di dunia ini hanya ada satu senjata yang kutahu bisa memenuhi semua persyaratan itu."

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh harap.

Tapi Merlin malah menatap Kai.

Mata Kai terbelalak. " _Excalibur!_ Pedangku! _Nymph_ memberikannya pada ayahku dan ayah memberikannya padaku sebelum wafat. _Nymph_ adalah penyihir Baik terhebat, artinya Excalibur bisa menghancurkan apapun−"

"Termasuk cincin itu!" Kyungsoo cepat-cepat meloncat. "Soojung hanya perlu menggunakan pedang Kai!"

"Betul," Merlin mengangguk. "Jadi, kalian bisa _menemukan_ pedang ini..."

Senyum Kai dan Kyungsoo memudar bersamaan.

"Oh, tidak," keluh Kyungsoo.

"Dia... dia menyimpannya..." Kai tergagap. "Sang Guru−"

"Dan dia memang sengaja melakukannya," kata Merlin. "Dia tahu betul harus mengambilnya darimu pada malam dia hidup kembali. Selama _dia_ punya Excalibur, Soojung tidak bisa menghancurkan cincinnya sekalipun dia mau." Tatapan si penyihir menguat. "Tidak diragukan lagi, pedangmu tersembunyi di benteng yang tidak bisa ditembus, di suatu tempat yang tidak boleh dimasuki Soojung atau murid lainnya."

Kyungsoo semakin lemas, padahal jelas-jelas mereka semua sedang mengisi energi.

"Sekolah Lama," mereka mengerang.

"Itu baru masalah kedua," kata Merlin sambil mengeluarkan botol merica dari topinya dan membumbui sesendok telur dari mangkuk bibimbap.

"Memangnya masih bisa lebih buruk lagi?" tanya Kai lemah.

"Sayangnya iya," ujar Merlin sambil mengunyah dengan lahap. "Sang Guru sudah tahu kalian dalam perjalanan ke sana."

" _Apa_?!" seru Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimanapun, Storian menulis kisah kalian," jawab sang penyihir, menyandarkan diri ke semak-semak. "Selama kau masih Kyungsoo dan kau masih Kai, Storian akan memberitahu Sang Guru kapan dan dari mana tepatnya kalian akan menyusup ke sekolah."

"Habislah kita," kata Kyungsoo sambil memasukkan 1 potong kimbap ke mulutnya, menunggu Kai ikut menimpali dengan semangat berapi-api seperti biasanya. Tapi sang pangeran hanya melahap sesendok puding dan memainkan kaus kaki. Kyungsoo tahu mereka benar-benar mati kutu: Kai tidak pernah menyerah−tak peduli separah apa situasinya, dan karena kepedulian berlebihan pada tubuhnya sendiri ("Aku masih muda, segar, dan bugar. Jadi aku tidak mau buncit terlalu dini," katanya.), tidak biasanya dia makan makanan penutup (yang jelas-jelas berkadar gula tinggi) dua hari berturut-turut.

"Ya ampun. Lihat wajah kalian," Merlin terkekeh. "Memangnya aku tega membawa kalian jauh-jauh kemari kalau tidak merencakan _sesuatu_. Aku kan penyihir terkenal di Hutan."

Seketika Kai menjatuhkan potongan oreonya dan Kyungsoo mendongak penuh harap.

"Begini, kita punya dua senjata rahasia untuk menyusup ke sekolah tanpa disadari Sang Guru," kata Merlin, menatap tajam dari balik kacamatanya. "Yang pertama menjelaskan bagaimana aku bisa tahu banyak tentang apa yang terjadi di dalam dinding-dinding kastel itu." Sang penyihir membungkuk sambil tersenyum licik. " _Mata-mata_."

"Kau punya mata-mata di _dalam_ sekolah?" tanya Kyungsoo, tercengang. "Tapi siapa−"

Kai mengibaskan tangan. "Tidak penting siapa. Kalaupun aku punya mata-mata yang bisa membantu kita masuk, tetap saja Sang Guru tahu kita akan datang karena Storian−"

"Perhatikan baik-baik, Nak. Tadi kubilang Storian akan memberi tahu dia bahwa kalian akan datang hanya jika _kau tetap Kyungsoo_ dan _kau tetap Kai_ ," tutur sang penyihir. "Saatnya aku mengunkap senjata rahasia kedua."

Seperti pesulap memeragakan tipu muslihat pamungkas, Merlin dengan hati-hati mengeluarkan botol kecil berbentuk tetes air dari topinya di bawah sinar matahari terbit. Awalnya mereka disilaukan oleh kilau ungu sehingga Kai dan Kyungsoo memejamkan mata. Tapi perlahan setelah mereka melihat dari dekat, ramuan ungu menyala itu berdesis mendesak penutupnya, kemudian sebersit asap menyelinap keluar botol dan Kyungsoo menangkap sekilas bau kayu serta mawar yang familier.

Kyungsoo segera berlutut. "Oh, tidak... tidak, tidak, tidak."

Merlin tersenyum nakal. "Ini kan _resepku_. Cukup untuk berdua."

Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang terlihat sangat kebingungan.

"Apa? Aku t-tidak mengerti," kata Kai sambil menggeleng. Dia menelan ludah gugup ketika Merlin ikut menatapnya. "M-maksudku, bukan... t-tidak mungkin itu−pasti bukan. Iya kan?" Dilihatnya waah Merlin dan dia langsung melonjak berdiri. "Ayolah, tidak ada waktu untuk bercanda." Dia menoleh pada Kyungsoo, semerah tomat. "Tidak mungkin dia mau membuatmu dan aku jadi... jadi−" Namun sekarang Kai juga mengerti maksud tatapan Kyungsoo. Kai kaku bagai mayat."Oh, Tuhan!" Dia memegangi dadanya seakan abru saja ditikam dan roboh untuk kedua kalinya di tangan sang putri.

Merlin memandang pangeran pingsan itu lumayan lama, sebelum mengerutkan bibir dan mendongak pada Kyungsoo yang memegangina. "Yah, Nak. Setidaknya sekarang kalian satu sama."

.

.

.

 _Quadruple update!_

 _Go read the next chapter : )_


	18. Carl and Clara

**16**

 **CARL DAN CLARA**

.

.

.

"Kai?" ucap sebuah suara lembut.

"Kai," Soojung mengulangnya sambil menyamankan posisi tidur, nyenyak dalam balutan selimut sutra hitam bak kepompong.

"Kenapa dengan dia?"

"Siapa?" bisik Soojung, masih larut dalam mimpi.

"Kai. Kau berulang kali menyebut namanya."

Soojung terlonjak bangun. Seunghyun sedang duduk di jendela memandangi pagi yang mendung, kelihatan lebih muda dari biasanya dengan baju hitam tanpa lengan dan celana kulit selutut yang memamerkan kedua betisnya yang pucat dan kekar.

"Sepertinya aneh kalau kau membisikkan nama cowok yang harus kaubunuh," katanya.

Tiba-tiba ingat, Soojung menunduk dengan panik dan melihat "KAI" terukir pada kulit di balik cincinnya. Dia menjejalkan tangan ke bawah paha dan bertopang pada sikunya. "Oh, mmm, omong-omong, ke manapun aku pergi, sepertinya dia mengikutiku seperti ruam."

Seunghyun beranjak. "Kalau begitu, kau harus menghapusnya untuk selamanya, bukan? Sekaligus putri cantiknya, kalau kau lupa."

Soojung memaksakan senyuman, matanya was-was mengikuti gerak Seunghyun yang berjalan menuju buku dongeng di altar. Storian tiba-tiba berhenti di atas lukisan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang tengah mengawasi Sekolah Kejahatan dari puncak tebing. Soojung menyadari kedua Ever itu sudah tidak bergandengan tangan lagi dan tubuh Kai condong ke arah berlawanan dari Kyungsoo. _Apakah terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka?_ Jantungnya berdebar memikirkan hal itu−

Dia meredamnya. _Kau gila?_ Pertama, Kai sudah punya pacar: _sahabatku sendiri_. Kedua, _aku_ sudah punya cowok: _musuh_ besar Kai. Ketiga, Kai sedang dalam perjalanan untuk membunuh _kekasihku!_

"Sebelum kau bangun, Storian menggambar Kai dan putrinya yang berada hanya satu kilometer dari sini dan sejak itu belum beranjak lagi," Rafal meraung, sepatu bot hitamnya mengetuk-ngetuk batu saat dia berjalan mengitari meja. "Ada kesalahan dalam cerita ini. Ada sesuatu yang menghalangi pena itu memberi tahu ke mana mereka pergi."

"Mungkin mereka menyerah dan kembali ke Jangho," ujar Soojung bersemangat dan penuh harap. "Mungkin kita sudah menang dalam cerita ini! Mungkin aku tidak perlu bertemu mereka selamanya, dan kalau aku tidak perlu bertemu mereka, aku tidak perlu repot-repot membunuh−"

"Lalu kenapa bukunya masih terbuka? Kenapa matahari belum kembali seperti semula?!" Seunghyun menyipit melihat buku dongeng itu, mulutnya tertutup rapat. "Tidak, Kai dan kekasihnya ada di dekat sini. Storian hanya belum bisa menemukannya." Dia menoleh ke belakang, sudah tenang. "Tapi itu tidak penting, cintaku. Selama namaku yang tertulis di hatimu, sisa hidup mereka hanya dalam hitungan hari."

Soojung pura-pura batuk. "Benar... tentu. Maaf, alergi," dia mendengih, menyempilkan tangannya lebih dalam di bawah pahanya. Dia takut Seunghyun melihat nama Kai di balik cincinnya! Seunghyun pasti tahu apa artinya! Jika Seunghyun tahu kemungkinan Soojung bukan cinta sejatinya, dia akan...

 _Membunuhku._

Soojung merasakan telapak tangannya lengket ke paha karena basah keringat. _Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?_ Dari dulu dia hanya menginginkan cinta, dan sekarang dia menemukan itu di dalam diri pemuda berwajah seputih salju di hadapannya. Alih-alih membalasnya, bukannya setia padanya, kini hatinya malah bersikeras bahwa cinta sejatinya adalah _Kai?_ Kai yang menolaknya dua kali demi sahabatnya?

 _Cinta sejatiku adalah Seunghyun!_ Dia memohon pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Kumohon, ubahlah jadi Seunghyun._

 _Seunghyun._

 _Seunghyun._

 _Seunghyun._

Dia mengintip jarinya.

 **KAI**

Soojung menelan ludah. Apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, dia tidak bisa berada dekat-dekat dengan pangerannya lagi, apalagi berada satu kamar dengannya.

Diamatinya pagar besi sekolah yang lancip, bayangan-bayangan raksasa penjaga kastel Lama, teluk hijau maut, semua itu cukup menghalangi Kai dan Kyungsoo untuk menemukannya. Dan lagi, masih ada seorang mata-mata di antara para murid, berencana membawa mereka masuk entah bagaimana caranya. Dia harus menangkap tikus itu sebelum teman-temannya menerobos masuk ke sekolah.

 _Tapi siapa orangnya?_ Soojung membayangkan kelasnya yang merupakan campuran anak-anak Ever dan Never, mencoba mengingat kalau-kalau ada petunjuk yang terlewat−

"Soojung?"

Soojung mendongak ke arah Seunghyun yang sedang menatapnya. "Apa ada alasan kenapa kau menyembunyikan tanganmu?" tanyanya.

Soojung melongo seperti katak. "H-hah?"

"Dari tadi kau menutupi tanganmu."

Soojung berdeham dan bersandar tegak pada _headboard_ tempat tidur. "Sayang, aku tahu kau lulusan Sekolah Cinta Bluebeard, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kaubicarakan. Mumpung kau sedang memperhatikanku, mungkin sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan urusan sekolah? Tahun lalu aku merasa pemilihan drama sekolah benar-benar kurang memuaskan. Mengingat beban mengajarku sedikit, aku akan dengan senang hati menanggung beban itu sendirian: yaitu pentas wanita tunggal, dengan jadwal pertunjukan setiap malam pukul 19.30 di Aula Makan. Sebagai tambahan untuk hari Minggu, dilanjutkan dengan minum teh bersama murid dan makan _canapé_. Judul pertunjukkannya _Ratu Soojung,_ pantas bukan? Durasinya tiga jam saja−"

"Coba kulihat tanganmu," kata Seunghyun sambil melotot.

"A-apa?" tanya Soojung parau.

Sang Guru Muda berjalan menuju tempat tidur. "Kau sudah dengar."

"Maaf, ya. Kau memang pemilik sekolah ini, tapi kau bukan pemilik anggota tubuhku," dengus Soojung, tangan kirinya terjepit di bawah pahanya.

Tapi Seunghyun sudah berada enam kaki darinya, kecurigaan terpancar dari matanya.

Jantung Soojung berdegup kencang di balik tulang dadanya. "Sayang, kau benar-benar konyol−"

Pemuda itu sekarang tinggal dua kaki darinya.

"Seunghyun, kumohon!"

Seunghyun meraih dan menarik tangan Soojung dari bawah tubuh gadis itu. Secepat kilat Soojung menggoreskan kuku ibu jarinya ke jari manis, kulitnya terluka−

Seunghyun mengangkat tangan Soojung dan darah mengucur menutupi nama Kai. Mata Seunghyun melebar. "Kau terluka!"

"Aku menyembunyikannya karena reaksimu pasti berlebihan," Soojung berlagak cuek, memasukkan tangannya yang berdarahke saku dan bergegas melewatinya. "Cuma luka yang sukar kering karena kecelakaan konyol di Margasatwa Merlin. Nah, kembali lagi ke pertunjukan. Untuk episode pertama, aku mau ambil tema−"

"Tunggu. Kau menyentuh ciuman Kai dan Kyungsoo?" Seunghyun berjalan mendekatinya. "Profesor Moon membuat adegan itu beracun, khusus untuk menangkap siapapun yang masih setia pada Kebaikan. Tidak seorang Never pun yang mau lebih dekat dari sepuluh kaki dari ciuman Ever. Kenapa kau _menyentuhnya_ −"

"Oh, astaga dragon, ternyata sudah waktunya! Bisakah kau menerbangkan aku ke kelas, Sayang?" Soojung menyambar seragam gurunya dari gantungan dan bergegas ke jendela, memunggungi Seunghyun. "Tahu kan bagaimana Lady Kwon soal keterlambatan. Jangan sampai dia berpikir kau lebih tidak bertanggung jawab lagi."

* * *

Kali ini Soojung merasa sangat berbeda berada dalam pelukan Seunghyun ketika pemuda itu menerbangkannya di atas teluk.

Bukannya merasa aman, dia justru merasa takut; bukannya merasa dicintai, dia malah merasa terkurung. Sementara tangan kanannya tetap berada di saku dan tangan kirinya berpegangan erat pada Seunghyun, Soojung menggemeretakkan gigi. Semua ototnya menegang, seakan-akan sedang mengendarai binatang buas yang sedang dijinakannya, yang bisa kehilangan kendali kapan saja. Tapi terlepas dari perutnya yang serasa diaduk-aduk, disadarinya Seunghyun terbang lamban sekali, berbelok-belok keluar jalur. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat mata biru es penuh curiga Seunghyun terkunci padanya dan bukan ke arah langit, jelas sedang memikirkan kelakuannya di menara tadi.

"Lihat ke jalan, Sayang," ujar Soojung riang, tersenyum palsu.

Udara lebih dingin dari biasanya untuk ukuran hari tak berawan di bulan Maret. Matahari yang menetes-netes memancarkan biru kelam bercampur warna tembaga dan keemasan. Soojung melihat burung gagak kurus mengepak-ngepak dan terengah di belakangnya; dengan keadaan Hutan yang membusuk dan tubuhnya yang lemah, gagak itu pasti sedang memburu tempat tinggal baru tanpa hasil. Ledakan keras menggema di bawah, Soojung melihat kelas Pelatihan Hutan di Hutan Biru yang membusuk. Ever dan Never, laki-laki dan perempuan, masing-masing menyerang boneka tiruan Kyungsoo sementara Mino meneriakkan serangkaian gerakan adu perang. Soojung memperhatikan hutan sekarat yang penuh dengan Kyungsoo, merasa seperti sedang berjalan-jalan dalam mimpi surealis.

Selama ini dia terobsesi pada Kai, Kai, dan Kai hingga menepis orang yang lebih berarti baginya dibanding sang pangeran. Mengingat nama Kyungsoo saja sudah memancing badai lawan kata− _cinta benci teman musuh jujur bohong hilang ketemu hidup mati_ −hingga kata-kata serta berbagai julukan hilang begitu saja dan Soojung merasakan lubang menganga di dalam hatinya, seakan-akan dia tidak utuh tanpa Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo pun tidak utuh tanpanya.

Melihat 40 boneka sahabatnya yang bermata besar, beralis datar, dan berkulit pucat, Soojung tiba-tiba terkekeh karena tahu Kyungsoo juga akan terkekeh jika melihat boneka-boneka itu. Soojung akan menggodanya tentang kejadian ketika Kyungsoo mencoba menambah kata "pinset" dan "berjemur" ke dalam kosakatanya. Hasilnya, gadis malang itu menghilangkan alisnya dan kulit gosong karena terkena sinar matahari.

Kyungsoo pun akan mengingatkan Soojung ketika gadis itu mengejarnya menuruni Bukit Kuburan dengan alis terbelah, rambut diwarnai jingga, masker kuning telur penyu yang masih menetes-netes dari wajahnya sambil hendak memukul Soojung dengan gagang sapu, dan tahu-tahu mereka berguling di rerumputan, menertawakan betapa apyah dan menyenangkannya mereka.

Senyum Soojung jadi layu. Baru kemarin dia merasa seperti penyihir lagi di kantor Lady Kwon, siap menghabisi Kyungsoo dan pangerannya demi Seunghyun, siap melakuakn apapun yang diperlukan untuk mempertahankan Sang Guru muda sebagai cinta sejatinya dan supaya dia tidak sendirian. Hari ini nama Kai tertato di kulitnya, lalu mengenang acara dandan bersama Kyungsoo, dan tidak sabar ingin terlepas dari genggaman tangan Seunghyun yang dingin.

 _Apa yang terjadi denganku?_

Kakinya menggesek batu dan Soojung bersiap melihat balkon hitam di menara Honor serta segerombolan murid yang berjalan menuju kelas berikutnya. Cepat-cepat Soojung menekan tangannya lebih dalam lagi ke saku dan melepaskan diri dari Seunghyun tanpa menoleh ke belakang−

"Cari aku saat jam makan siang, Sayang!"

"Soojung."

Soojung menoleh pelan pada Seunghyun yang dinaungi bayangan pagar dan sinar lemah matahari.

"Kau akan membunuh mereka. Kai _dan_ Kyungsoo." Suara khas pemuda yang emosi. "Kalau tidak, aku akan tahu sebenarnya kau berpihak pada siapa." Pandangannya serasa tak berhenti menghujam sang ratu, sebelum akhirna meluncur ke langit dan Soojung kehilangan jejaknya di antara kabut matahari.

Sendirian di lorong, Soojung merasakan tangannya berkeringat membasahi saku.

Seunghyun mengincarnya.

Kalau Seunghyun melihat nama Kai terukir di... Soojung sama saja mati. Kalau Soojung tidak membunuh Kai dan Kyungsoo... dia akan lebih mati.

 _Artinya hanya satu_ , pikir Soojung. _Nyawaku atau nyawa mereka._

Sambil melewati kerumunan murid, Soojung berbelok ke ruang lolipop, ingin sekali menangkap mata-mata Kebaikan. Jika dia menangkap mata-mata itu, maka Kai dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyusup ke sekolah. Jika Kai dan Kyungsoo tak bisa menyusup ke sekolah, maka dia tak perlu bertemu dengan mereka; dan jika dia tidak akan pernah bertemu mereka selamanya, maka dia tidak perlu membunuh mereka−

Soojung diam membeku.

Seekor tikus putih melesat tepat di depan ujung sepatunya, mulutnya menggigit sebatang kayu.

Tikus itu tidak mungkin pengkhianat yang disebut Lady Kwon karena tidak membawa pesan atau kunci atau apapun yang berguna bagi seorang mata-mata. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan hewan pengerat itu, melambai-lambai lincah dan mengepot di antara sepatu-sepatu, seperti sedang mengejar waktu−dan yang lebih aneh lagi, batang yang digigitnya adalah kayu berbonggol-bonggol kecil, lapuk, dan runcing di bagian ujung, seperti bukan tongkat biasa, melainkan _tongkat sihir..._ tongkat sihir yang Soojung yakin sekali pernah melihatnya di sekolah ini. _Tapi di mana?_

Tongkat sihir tidak bisa digunakan dalam pelajaran maupun tantangan dan sebagian besar guru menganggapnya sebagai alat pelatihan kuno atau peninggalan ibu peri yang sudah basi. Jadi, siapa di Sekolah Kejahatan yang mungkin menggunakan−

Soojung memekik.

Bagai banteng yang melarikan diri, dia berguling dan kepalanya membentur lantai untuk menyingkirkan orang-orang di sekitarnya, mengejar si tikus. Ke manapun binatang kecil itu pergi sambil membawa-bawa tongkat sihir Profesor Dovey, pasti akan menunjukkan jalan ke si mata-mata. Apakah tongkat sihir Dovey memiliki kekuatan istimewa? Begitukah rencana si mata-mata untuk menolong Kai dan Kyungsoo menyusup? Apakah mata-mata itu Profesor Dovey sendiri? Tapi _bagaimana mungkin_ , mengingat Dovey dikurung di suatu tempat bersama para guru Kebaikan? Soojung tak sempat memikirkannya.

Seraya menyeruduk dan mengempaskan anak-anak di sekelilingnya, Soojung melacak tikus itu menuruni tangga putar yang gelap, hampir tidak bisa melihatnya. Hingga kemudian, bunyi hak sepatunya membangunkan beberapa peri yang tertidur di birai tangga, yang lantas berpendar hijau karena marah dan menerangi tikus yang melewati ruang depan dengan cepat.

Sambil mengangkat gaun hitamnya, Soojung berlari kencang mengejar si tikus melewati dapur Aula Makan, tempat panci-panci disihir memasak sarden dan kol dingin; melewati Ruang Cuci; dan masuk ke Galeri Kebaikan yang dirombak menjadi hitam-hijau, tidak tak lagi menggambarkan kemenangan-kemenangan besar dari Kebaikan, namun menampilkan sesuatu yang lain.

Soojung memperlambat langkah untuk memperhatikan kotak-kotak museum di sekelilingnya. Kotak-kotak kaca yang dulu berisi senjada unggulan para pahlawan dan bukti kematian para penjahat sekarang memamerkan sesuatu yang baru: rambut rusak Rapunzel, pakaian Tom si Ibu Jari yang terkoyak, mahkota Putri Salju, dan sepatu-sepatu mungil milik tujuh kurcaci... semua bernoda darah.

Semua ini bukan bukti dari sedikit kemenangan Kejahatan pada ratusan tahun lalu. Mereka bukan Finola si Pemakan Peri atau Rex si Beruang Nakal. Semua ini kisah yang dikenal setiap Pembaca, hanya saja sang penjahat yang mengalahkan para pahlawan.

Soojung mengedarkan pandangan setelah melihat barang-barang peninggalan palsu ini. Awalnya mural-mural di aula dan sekarang di galeri juga? Seunghyun jelas tidak bisa menerima akhir cerita yang _asli_ −

Kemudian dia teringat sesuatu yang dikatakan Seunghyun.

" _Akhir cerita bisa berubah, Ratuku. Dan harus diubah."_

Soojung bergidik mengingat cara Seunghyun tersenyum saat melihat Sekolah Lama, raungan aneh dari dalam sekolah itu, dan bayangan-bayangan samar di puncak kastel. Apakah Seunghyun menemukan cara untuk mengubah akhir dongeng? Dan apakah cara itu tersembunyi di sekolah yang satu lagi?

Perut Soojung terasa melorot seketika.

Dia kehilangan tikus tadi.

Panik, dia melacak setiap sudut galeri. Tidak ada tanda-tanda si tikus. Dia mengerang, marah sekali pada dirinya sendiri. Satu-satunya kesempatan untuk menangkap mata-mata dirusaknya sendiri seperti orang tolol. Dia melirik sekilas tangan kirinya, masih bertato nama Kai. Dengan bahu lemas, dia mengutuk diam-diam, lalu melangkah kesal keluar museum, terlambat ke kelasnya. Mata-mata masih belum tertangkap, yakin betul cinta sejatinya akan membunuhnya−

Sesuatu menarik perhatiannya di ujung lorong.

Sekelebat putih melesat ke pintu kastel.

 _Kena kau._

Seraya bergegas mengejar si hewan pengerat seperti orang terdampar mengejar kapal, Soojung melesat keluar galeri, melewati serambi batu pualam hitam ke lorong kaca, dan melewati pintu-pintu angsa es menuju Kebun Besar, yakin sekali dialah gadis cantik pertama dalam sejarah yang mengejar-ngejar tikus dan bukannya lari menghindar−

Dinding asap hijau menyilaukannya.

Soojung melindungi matanya, tapi angin meniup semakin banyak kabut hijau ke arahnya dari permukaan teluk yang panas dan lembap. Bersikeras mengejar tikus tadi, dia tergopoh menuruni bukit; sepatu bot beledunya tersangkut-sangkut rerumputan mati dan lumpur saat dia mengawasi tanah, berharap tikus itu juga tersangkut di suatu tempat. Tapi setiap kali dia mengira sudah menemukan si tikus, ternyata yang dilihatnya hanya serpihan tulang _crog_. Dia menyepaknya dengan marah hingga tiba di pinggiran parit yang berbahaya. Dia menoleh ke kiri, lalu ke kanan, tidak tahu harus ke mana−

Bayangan manusia bergerak mendekatinya di antara kabut.

Soojung terhuyung mundur.

 _Kyungie?_

Tapi bayangannya lebih dari satu.

Dua.

 _Kyungie dan... Kai?_

"Jangan bergerak!" teriaknya.

Sepasang bayangan itu bergerak maju lebih cepat.

Jari Soojung menyala merah muda karena ketakutan. " _Stop_! Berhenti di situ!"

Tapi sekarang bayangan-bayangan itu malah bergerak lebih cepat lagi dan Soojung menjulurkan jari pendarnya bak belati, siap menyerang kedua orang itu seketika mereka menyeruak dari balik kabut−

"Oh." Soojung menurunkan tangan kanannya, sinarnya meredup. "Ternyata kalian."

"Kami harus menjemput murid-murid baru," Amber menghela napas dan tampak sesak.

"Sang Guru menyuruh kami menjemput mereka," kata Luna, terengah di sampingnya.

"Berhubung cuma kami yang kelihatan _menyukai_ sekolah ini," gerutu Victoria, muncul dari balik kabut, diikuti dua ekor tikus putih, yang ketiga bergerak lesu, tampak pucat dan hampir mati.

"Sepertinya kau perlu tikus lain," cerocos Soojung, lega karena teman-temannya menyapanya lagi. Dia memasukkan tangannya yang bertato lebih dalam ke saku. "Dengar, bisakah kita memulai Klub Buku lagi setelah makan siang? Aku sangat ingin bicara pada kalia−tunggu dulu. Kalian bilang murid _baru_?"

Di belakang Amber, Soojung melihat dua bayangan menyeruak dari kabut: seorang remaja laki-laki dan perempuan yang belum pernah dilihatnya, keduanya mengenakan seragam Kejahatan warna hitam-hijau dan tatapan kesal yang sama.

Si cowok mirip penguin jahat, dengan kulit pucat yang tak sehat, mata gelap dan besar, pipi kempot, serta rambut model batok kelapa dengan poni kependekan yang konyol. Paha dan betisnya kurus kering, tidak tampak otot pada lenganya yang serupa batang tipis. Dia berjalan kaku seakan takut ada yang terjatuh dari celananya.

Si cewek berdada bidang dan berkulit cokelat keemasan, matanya biru gelap berkilau, hidung yang tak terlalu mancung, dan rambut hitam panjang yang saking hitamnya terlihat bukan hitam asli−seperti dicat cepat-cepat oleh orang yang tak tahu apa-apa soal komposisi cat rambut, pasti laki-laki. Namun menurut Soojung, secara keseluruhan gadis itu cantik dan untuk sesaat dia merasa terancam, sampai dia melihat cara berjalan si gadis yang tegap dan gagah, seperti _troll_ yang sedang mengincar sesuatu.

Cowok dan cewek itu baru melihat Soojung dan berhenti seketika. Soojung melihat kaki mereka begitu gemetar, kening bercucuran keringat, dan bibir yang tersenyum lebar seakan ingin memeluknya, menyentuhnya, atau setidaknya meminta tanda tangan.

"Eh... mereka penggemar berat buku dongengmu," gumam Amber sambil memelototi anak-anak asing yang sedang terbengong-bengong itu.

 _Ya ampun. Itu menjelaskan semuanya,_ Soojung menghela napas, kecurigaannya menghilang. Dia lupa betapa terkenal kisah dongengnya di Hutan. Pasti ada penggemar yang memujanya _di mana-mana_. Setahu Soojung, ribuan pengagum yang terobsesi berusaha menerobos masuk sekolah untuk bisa dekat dengannya dan kedua orang inilah yang berhasil masuk untuk pertama kali.

"Wah, Sang Guru tidak bilang apa-apa padaku," Soojung mendengus, tersanjung sekaligus tidak ingin berinteraksi dengam para pengagum tak penting sementara dia harus menangkap mata-mata. "Paling tidak dia pasti menyebut nama mereka−"

"Aku Clara dari dataran timur Exact. Pembunuh Ever Berhati Dingin. Disumpah untuk melindungi Kejahatan," sela si gadis, suaranya tinggi dan tipis, bercampur gaya bicara paling sombong yang pernah didengarnya. Dia menggenggam tangan si cowok. "Dan ini Carl."

"Aku bisa memperkenalkan diriku sendiri, terima kasih," ujar si cowok dengan suara berat sambil melotot pada si gadis dan kemudian menoleh pada Soojung. "Aku Carl dari dataran timur Exact. Pembunuh Ever Berhati Dingin, juga disumpah untuk melindungi Kejahatan."

Soojung memperhatikan tangan mereka yang bergandengan. "Sepasang Pembunuh Ever Berhati Dingin yang... jatuh cinta?"

Cowok dan cewek itu saling berpandangan, seakan siap menghadapi segala pertanyaan kecuali yang satu ini.

"Sepupu. Mereka sepupuan," sergah Amber. "Masih ada hubungan keluarga dengan Kapten Hook."

Carl melepas tangan Clara seketika. "Kami tidak suka membicarakannya."

"Yeah, privasi lebih penting," sahut Clara.

"Tidak masuk akal," kata Soojung. "Sejak kapan Sekolah Kejahatan menerima murid baru?"

"Mereka belum cukup umur saat putaran penerimaan murid baru," sela Victoria.

"Pasti Pembunuh Ever yang hebat sekali kalau Sang Guru sampai mau mengizinkan mereka masuk sekarang," celoteh Luna sambil mengemil tulang _crog_ yang diubah jadi _fudge_.

Soojung menyadari sepasang sepupu itu mengamati cincin Seunghyun di jarinya, lebih tampak seperti pengagum rahasia daripada Pembunuh Ever. Dia menyembunyikan tangannya. "Yah, seperti yang kubilang tadi, Sang Guru tidak bilang apa-apa padaku soal murid baru, jadi aku harus mengecek−"

"Tentu saja dia tidak bilang apa-apa padamu," Amber mendengkus, berjalan cepat melewati Soojung menuju kastel. "Membawa masuk pembunuh dari luar... dia tidak ingin membuatmu berpikir dia meragukan _kemampuanmu_ untuk membunuh Kai dan Kyungsoo, kan?"

"Karena dia cinta sejati _mu_ ," ujar Victoria, membuntuti Amber.

"Dan membunuh mereka adalah _tugasmu_ ," tambah Luna, membuntuti Victoria.

Soojung berdiri salah tingkah memandang kedua orang asing itu.

"Kyungsoo mati!" seru Carl tiba-tiba, mengepalkan tangan ke atas.

"Kai mati!" pekik Clara, tangannya juga dikepalkan ke atas.

Mereka bergegas menyusul gadis-gadis penyihir.

Sementara kedua Pembunuh Ever itu berlari menaiki bukit, Soojung merasa hatinya membeku karena ketakutan. Dari saat Seunghyun menyematkan cincin itu di jarinya, pemuda itu tidak pernah memercayai kesetiaan Soojung pada Kejahatan. Sekarang pemuda itu membawa dua pembunuh terlatih untuk memaksa Soojung. Apakah Seunghyun akan menyuruh mereka membunuh sahabatnya jika dia tidak mau? Apakah Seunghyun benar-benar akan _membunuhnya_? Berapa lama lagi dia bisa menyembunyikan nama Kai dari Seunghyun?

Sambil mengawasi Carl dan Clara mendekati kastel, Soojung memohon sepenuh hati agar Kai dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa memasuki sekolah ini; agar mereka berhenti berusaha menyelamatkannya, agar dia tak perlu lagi bertemu dengan mereka dan menyelamatkan nyawa mereka semua.

Namun dari semua permohonan Soojung, permohonan inilah yang paling gagal karena tanpa disadarinya, _tepat pada saat ini_ dia sedang menyaksikan Kai dan Kyungsoo melangkah masuk ke kastel.

Soojung bukan mencegah teman-temannya masuk.

Dia telah mempersilakan mereka masuk.

.

.

.

 _Go read the next chapter : )_


	19. Missions Impossible

**17**

 **MISI MUSTAHIL**

.

.

.

Segera setelah ketiga gadis penyihir memasukkan Carl dan Clara ke kamar asrama mereka yang gosong dan berbau busuk, Amber mengunci pintu dan melotot pada Clara.

"Kai, dasar kau beruang tak berotak! Kenapa tadi kau memegang tangan Kyungsoo?! Hampir saja ketahuan!"

Kai dan Kyungsoo sama-sama membungkuk, mengatur napas.

"Soojung... dia... memakai... cincin..." Kyungsoo mendengih.

"Harusnya tadi kita ambil kesempatan. Tidak mungkin kita bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup," Kai terengah sambil memandangi bentuk tubuh perempuannya. "Kau lihat bagaimana cowok-cowok Ever memandangiku di lorong tadi?"

"Kita bertemu lagi dengan sahabat kita dan kita masih dalam keadaan utuh. Aku anggap ini keberhasilan," kata Kyungsoo, menjatuhkan tubuh laki-lakinya ke tempat tidur dan menyenggol pigura foto di meja kecil.

"Aku anggap ini bunuh diri," kata Kai sambil mengurut kakinya.

"Tenang, Putri. Di sini terlalu banyak anak sampai kami tidak tahu lagi ini siapa itu siapa," kata Amber sinis, sambil membetulkan foto ibunya di depan rumah kue jahe.

"Kalian berdua akan aman di kamar kami sampai malam ini," tambah Victoria, seraya menonton dua tikusnya menyundul-nyundul tikus ketiga yang lemah dan kelelahan. "Tapi kalau 'Clara' bicara dengan logat jelek itu lagi, aku mungkin akan menggorok lehernya."

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara supaya aku bisa tetap bersuara tinggi!" bantah Kai.

"Kau jadi kedengaran seperti gadis pemerah susu dari Maidenvale," kata Luna cuek sementara dia membongkar isi lemari. "Ayah suka gadis pemerah susu. Ada satu yang dipelihara di gudang bawah tanah rumah kami."

Semua orang di ruangan itu menoleh padanya.

"Senang kalau kau menganggap itu lucu," ujar Kai ketus, kini mengurut kaki satunya lagi. "Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan tubuh tolol ini! Gara-gara mantra entah apa yang digunakan Merlin untuk mewarnai rambut, aku jadi gatal-gatal sampai mau gila, belum lagi celana kesempitan, kaki yang terlalu kecil, kedingingan, dan aku terus-menerus ingin kencing−"

"Setidaknya ada satu yang tidak berubah," gumam Kyungsoo.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo bengis. "Dan dua nama tolol itu ide siapa?! Carl dan Clara, kita seperti terlahir dengan keluarga bangsawan yang anggun dan menjaga sikap. Sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti nama seorang pembunuh!"

"Nama-nama itu ideku," wajah Luna memerah, masuk ke lemari dan tampak sakit hati. "Amber mengizinkanku memilih nama asal aku mau gendut lagi. Katanya kalau aku gendut dan berpura-pura menyukai tempat ini, tidak akan ada yang curiga kami jadi mata-mata Kebaikan. Kami harus menolong kalian: Pertama, Kyungsoo teman kami; kedua, Mino hampir membunuh Amber dan sekarang dia jadi _dekan_ ; dan ketiga, kita tidak bisa membiarkan Sang Guru asal mengubah seluruh sekolah jadi Jahat. Tidak ada gunanya jadi Jahat kalau tidak ada Baik untuk dilawan, kan? Kalau aku menolong kalian menyelamatkan Soojung, kupikir aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang besar sebelum lulus, dan Ayah tidak akan menganggapku gagal lagi," isak Luna. "Aku memikirkan nama yang bagus−yang sekiranya cocok untuk kalian−selama pelajaran hingga membuatku dapat peringkat rendah dan terancam jadi tanaman atau hewan. Kupikir kalian akan bangga padaku karena sudah melakukan tugas ini dengan baik." Luna membersit ingus dengan sapu tangan yang diambilnya dari atas meja secara sembarang.

Amber, Victoria, dan Kyungsoo serentak memelototi Kai.

"Coba saja kau jadi aku, Lun," ujar Kai dengan perasaan bersalah sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya. "Aku pangeran dari Camelot, sebentar lagi akan jadi raja−kalau tidak mati duluan. Aku kembali ke Hutan bersama putriku untuk menyelamatkan sahabat kami dan aku tidak menyangka akan melakukan tugas ini sebagai si perempuan, _ok_?"

"Sebagai 'si perempuan'? Maksudmu aku?" Kyungsoo seketika beranjak dengan tubuh jangkungnya. "'Si _perempuan_ '?"

"Ah, maksudku kalau sampai ada temanku yang melihatku seperti ini−"

"Pasti mereka sudah melihatmu di lorong tadi," bentak Kyungsoo, hormon laki-lakinya mendidih. "Dan kalau aku tak salah lihat, sepertinya Sehun malah mengedip padamu."

Kai kelihatan seperti baru saja ditampar.

"Ini dia Kyungsoo yang dulu," ledek Amber.

"Akhirnya kembali ke perkumpulan penyihir cewek juga," sahut Victoria.

"Bukan sebagai anggota tetap tentunya," tambah Luna.

Kyungsoo merebahkan diri sembarangan di tempat tidur, terpancing emosi. "Apa cowok marah dan lapar _setiap saat_? Aku bisa saja makan bantal ini."

Bantal itu berubah jadi cokelat.

"Dan itulah sebabnya aku bukan anggota tetap," kata Kyungsoo sambil menggigit bantal itu, tersenyum pada Luna.

Kai memandangi putrinya yang kini berwujud cowok pemarah dan rakus; memandangi ketiga gadis penyihir yang masih menertawakannya; memandangi pantulan rambut panjang, rahang ramping, dan kulit mulus dari kaca berbingkai...

Sang pangeran tiba-tiba berkeringat. "Aku tidak bisa... pokoknya tidak bisa..." Jari pendarnya mulai menyala emas terang. "Aku mau pakai mantra penangkal dan membalikkan ramuan−"

Kyungsoo segera bangkit dan memeganginya. "Mereka akan langsung menangkapmu segera setelah kau keluar dari sini! Mereka akan membunuh kita semua!"

"Kita sudah sampai sejauh ini, _ok_?" Amber memohon, menuntun tubuh perempuan Kai ke tempat tidur.

"Hanya ini satu-satunya cara, Kai," Victoria menenangkan, memegangi jari pendar sang pangeran.

"Dan tolong jangan mendramatisir keadaan," dengus Luna.

Kai menutupi pipi merah mudanya dengan tangan dan menelungkup di kasur. "Kita tidak akan berhasil! Kita tidak akan bisa membawa Soojung pergi dari sini! Aku tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke Camelot, tidak akan pernah jadi raja, dan aku akan mati sebagai _cewek_!"

Demon di leher Amber semakin memerah dan membengkak. "Dasar anak setan bernyali kecil berotak udang cengeng! Kami berempat harus menghabiskan seluruh hidup kami untuk membuktikan bahwa kami _lebih_ dari sekadar cewek sementara kau bertingkah seolah-olah jadi cewek itu hukuman mati! Selama ini kau serahkan nasibmu pada dagu berlesung, mata menerawang, dan perut berotot persis papan cuci untuk ditukar dengan jiwa. Nah, sekarang kau sama dengan kami, _Clara_ , dan nyawa kami semua bergantung padamu. Jadi kalau kau tidak berhenti merengek dan mulai bersikap _jantan_ , demonku akan−"

Dilihatnya Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan diam-diam membentuk kalimat dengan asap dari jari pendarnya: "MASALAH IBU."

Amber menahan diri. "Kai, _temanku_ ," katanya, berusaha terdengar simpatik dengen hasil tak keruan. "Aku tahu ini tidak mudah, tapi kau sudah berhasil masuk ke sekolah neraka ini. Percayalah, itu bagian tersulit yang sudah kami siapkan. Sekarang kau dan Kyungsoo hanya perlu menyelesaikan misi ini."

"Kalian punya waktu seharian untuk mencari cara menyelesaikannya. Amber, Luna, dan aku akan ke kelas. Kalau tidak, Soojung akan curiga," kata Victoria sambil menatap Amber penuh arti.

Amber berlutut sehingga sama tinggi dengan Kai dan menggenggam tangan lentiknya. "Kami akan meninggalkanmu di sini bersama Kyungsoo dan kembali setelah makan malam. Lalu misi kalian akan dimulai, _ok_?"

Kai tidak menjawab.

Amber mengangkat ujng bajunya, memperlihatkan bekas luka merah muda menyeramkan di perutnya. "Aku menerima tusukan pisau Mino untuk melindungi putrimu. Untuk melindungi cinta sejati _mu_ , Kai. Sekarang giliranmu yang membuktikannya." Dia menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang berwujud cowok bloon bak penguin. "Kalian berdua. Kalau kita mau menyelamatkan Soojung dan dunia kita, kalian perlu menjadi satu tim yang kompak."

Kai dan Kyungsoo saling membuang muka.

"Satu senyum saja, Carl dan Clara," kata Amber. "Kumohon."

"Amber meminta orang untuk tersenyum? Dunia memang mau kiamat," oceh Luna.

Perlahan Carl dan Clara saling berpandangan. Mereka menoleh pada Amber dan tersenyum serupa.

Ketegangan Amber reda. "Berbaikanlah, pasangan cinta. Gunakan waktu kalian sebaik-baiknya," katanya, sementara kedua teman sekamarnya mengikutinya keluar. "Dan berusahalah untuk tidak melanggar _peraturan_ , tahu kan maksudku?"

Kai dan Kyungsoo menahan senyum ketika pintu tertutup dan dikunci dari luar.

Kemudian mereka berpandangan dan cemberut.

* * *

Kurang dari satu jam sebelumnya, Carl dan Clara duduk berimpitan di tunggul pohon di Hutan, menyaksikan Merlin menebarkan debu gemerlapan di atas rumpun berduri ungu pemakan daging, membuat duri-duri itu tertidur.

"Kapan aku bisa kembali jadi laki-laki?" tuntut Kai dengan suara berat serti pipi lembut merona merah muda.

"Setelah kau kembali hidup-hidup," kata sang penyihir, menusuk-nusuk duri lumpuh itu sebagai percobaan.

"Artinya tidak akan pernah," gumam Kyungsoo, menyipit ke arah pagar lancip tinggi yang membentengi jalan masuk Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan. Jeruji lancip mematikan itu dulu berkilau keemasan, kini memancarkan kilat hijau terang, memperlihatkan papan familier:

 **Menerobos Berarti Mati**

Kyungsoo menelan ludah. Mereka sempat tidur sebentar di puncak tebing dan makan banyak sebelum Merlin mendandani mereka dengan seragam Kejahatan hijau-hitam ("Tentu saja dari _mata-mata_ ," ketika mereka bertanya dari mana dia mendapatkannya) dan membawa mereka ke ambang masuk sekolah tanpa memberi tahu mereka bagaimana caranya seorang anak laki-laki dan gadis−yang sekarang jadi gadis dan anak laki-laki−bisa melewati pagar yang bersumpah akan membunuh mereka.

"Hanya guru yag bisa membuka pagar itu," bantah Kyungsoo. "Kalau kita menyentuhnya, kita bisa meledak jadi berkeping-keping!"

"Pagar itu cuma masalah kecil. Bagaimana kalau mantra penangkalnya tidka berhasil? Bagaimana kalau aku terjebak jadi perempuan selamanya?" kata Kai.

"Tolong jangan pakai suara laki-laki dengan tubuh perempuan, Nak," kata Merlin sambil mengorek-orek giginya dengan duri. "Itu kebiasaan buruk dan _acting_ yang payah. Kau tidak akan berhasil kalau tidak bisa meyakinkan orang-orang di dalam sana bahwa kau ini perempuan, jadi kita mulai saja dengan namamu."

"Kepalaku gatal," kata Kai, masih dengan suara bariton. "Kenapa rambutku tidak boleh tetap pirang?"

"Karena kau harus terlihat seperti pembunuh Kejahatan, bukan saudara perempuan Goldilock yang lebih cantik."

"Kau kan penyihir, seharusnya bisa mewarnai rambut tanpa memberi kutu−"

Sebuah duri menancap di antara kaki Kai.

"Perawatan dan kecantikan rambut bukan prioritas kita saat ini," kata Merlin, menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Sekarang coba bersuara perempuan sebelum kubuat kau _semakin_ gatal."

Kai melipat tangan. "Namaku Clara," keluhnya dengan suara arogan melengking dan memekakkan telinga.

"Ya ampun, kayak ringkikan kuda," kata Merlin, kemudian dilihatnya Kyungsoo sedang terkikik, suara tawa bernada tinggi tidak cocok dengan tubuh laki-lakinya. Merlin mengangkat alis. "Sungguh, kalian berdua bisa menyebabkan pembunuhan dalam sirkus."

"Namaku Clara," ulang Kai dengan marah, semakin melengking dan formal.

Kyungsoo terbahak begitu keras sampai mengeluarkan air mata. "Kau terlalu banyak pakai suara hidung! Bernapaslah dari perut!"

Kai menyibak rambutnya ke belakang. "Memangnya _kau_ ahli jadi perempuan?"

Kyungsoo berhenti tertawa. Dia berdiri, lebih tinggi dari Kai dalam tubuh laki-lakinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau dapat tugas gampang karena tampang dan kelakuanmu biasanya memang seperti cowok!" teriak Kai.

"Oh ya?" Kyungsoo mendorongnya dengan kekuatan mengejutkan. "Kau kira ini _gampang_? Pinggulku kaki sekali sampai susah jalan, jakunku sebesar binatang kecil, rahangku terasa diikat, dan sekarang aku harus mewakili kita berdua karena kau tidak becus."

"Tidak becus? Aku yang akan menyelamatkan Soojung, ingat?"

"Menyebut namamu saja kau tidak bisa!"

"Aku pangeran dan kau putri. Jadi, menyelamatkan teman kita itu _urusanku_. Tanya saja Merlin!" teriak Kai, lebih tepatnya memekik−

"Ya, sekarang sudah benar, Nak," cerocos Merlin, tanpa menoleh sambil memangkas jenggotnya dengan duri. "Sudah kedengaran seperti perempuan dengan sempurna."

Kai melongo.

Tawa Kyungsoo meledak.

Kai menangkapnya.

"Cowok tidak boleh menyerang cewek!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil menjenggut rambut Kai.

"Untungnya sekarang aku bukan cowok!" balas Kai, melempar tanah ke muka Kyungsoo−

Sebuah mantra menghantam mereka berdua, mementalkan mereka ke pohon yang berlawanan.

"Inikah calon Raja dan Ratu Camelot? Inikah yang kami percaya untuk menyelamatkan masa depan kami?!" bentak Merlin, bukan lagi seorang kakek pembimbing yang ramah. "Mata-mataku dan aku mengorbankan segalanya supaya kalian bisa menyelamatkan sahabat kalian dan menemukan akhir bahagia yang bisa menyelamatkan Kebaikan, baik yang lama maupun baru. Tak terhitung nyawa yang bergantung pada kalian yang kekanak-kanakan dan tak terlatih, sementara kalian sibuk bertengkar dan buang-buang waktu seperti sepasang monyet berebut tempat buang air besar. Jadi, mulai sekarang hingga waktunya kalian masuk lewat pagar itu, aku tidak mau dengar _sepatah kata pun_ dari kalian."

Kai dan Kyungsoo menunduk murung, sebelum kemudian Kai melirik Merlin. "Setelah itu aku bisa jadi cowok lagi?"

Merlin menatapnya dengan tajam dan galak sehingga Kai kembali menunduk.

"Dengar, kalian berdua. Mata-mataku akan tiba di sini kurang dari sepuluh menit untuk membawa kalian menyusup ke sekolah," lanjut sang penyihir. "Dengan adanya penjaga-penjaga di atap, peri di mana-mana, dan entah apa lagi yang mengintai, kalian hanya punya beberapa detik untuk melewati pagar tanpa tepergok."

"Tetap saja perlu guru untuk membukanya, Merlin," kata Kyungsoo lesu.

"Kyungsoo benar," kata Kai. "Pagar terbuka untuk kami hanya di tahun pertama karena Dovey memberiku izin untuk berada di Hutan."

"Percayalah padaku, Anak-anak. Aku lebih pandai dari kalian," kata Merlin. "Nah, setelah kalian tiba di sekolah dengan selamat, kalian berdua harus berpisah untuk melakukan misi masing-masing. Salah satu dari kalian akan pergi ke Sekolah Lama untuk menemukan Excalibur. Yang satu lagi tetap berada di Sekolah Baru dan menyelamatkan Soojung. Tentang _siapa_ yang akan menyelamatkan Soojung−"

"Aku!" seru Kai bersemangat.

Merlin mendesah. "Sunny sudah memperingatkanku soal ini. Bagaimanapun, yang menyelamatkan Soojung harus yang paling tahu Soojung." Dia berdeham dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti sebungkus kartu remi ungu dari topinya. Sang penyihir membaca kartu itu dari balik kacamatanya. "Apa makanan favorit Soojung?"

"Timun!" teriak Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Merlin bergumam lalu beralih ke kartu berikutnya. "Apa yang digunakan Soojung untuk membersihkan wajahnya?"

"Akar bit!" kedua Ever itu bersahutan.

"Apa warna jari pendar Soojung?"

" _Pink_!"

"Bagaimana posisi Soojung saat tidur?"

"Telentang!"

"Apa aroma parfum−"

"Lavender vanila patchoulli!"

Merlin menarik-narik kumisnya. "Sepertinya bertukar jenis kelamin meningkatkan kapasitas otak kalian. Mungkin sebaiknya kalian tetap seperti ini selamanya." Dia berteriak ke dalam topinya seperti pengeras suara: " _MINTA YANG LEBIH SULIT!"_

Topi itu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu yang dengan susah payah ditangkap Merlin. "Ya ampun," katana, membaca kartu itu sambil menyipit. "Sepertinya ini tidak adil mengingat Kyungsoo besar bersama gadis itu, tapi baiklah. Siapa di antara kalian yang tahu nama ibu Soojung saat kalian berada di Drip Drop?"

Pipi bercambang Kyungsoo memucat.

Kai tersenyum kecil dan dengan santai menjawab, "Yoona."

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan. _Clara_ yang akan menyelamatkan Soojung di Sekolah Baru," kata penyihir itu, lalu menoleh pada Kyungsoo, "yang artinya Carl akan pergi ke Sekolah Lama untuk menemukan Excalibur. Sekarang dengarkan aku baik-baik. Kita hanya punya satu kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan kalian dari sekolah setelah misi ini selesai. Kita harus bertemu di sini pada tengah malam, _persis_ tengah malam tepat di tempat ini−Kai bersama Soojung; Kyungsoo membawa Excalibur−dan aku akan cepat-cepat membawa kalian pergi dari sini. Paham?"

"Bagaimana Sooung akan menghancurkan cincin itu?" tanya Kai.

"Sekali lagi, _tolong_ gunakan suara perempuan, Kai−"

"Bagaimana Soojung akan menghancurkan cincin itu?" Kai berkuak.

Merlin menggosok telinganya. "Sayangnya tugas kalian terlalu berat jika Soojung diminta menghancurkan cincin itu malam ini juga. Jadi, tugasmu kali ini adalah cukup meyakinkan Soojung untuk kabur dari Sang Guru muda dan ikut ke tempat yang tidak akan ditemukannya. Aku tahu betul mendapatkan kepercayaan Soojung pasti jauh lebih mudah dalam wujud pangeranmu, tapi ingat: Selama kalian ada dalam tubuh lain, Storian tidak bisa melacak keberadaan kalian. Namun setelah kalian kembali ke tubuh semula, Storian akan memberi tahu Sang Guru di mana tepatnya kalian berada dan seluruh sekolah akan berusaha membunuh kalian. Jadi, kalau kalian berencana untuk tetap hidup setelah malam ini, jangan lakukan _kebodohan_ apapun."

Kai memucat sementara Merlin menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Dan kau, carilah cara untuk menyusup ke Sekolah Lama sendirian, sesulit apapun itu. Pedang Kai tersembunyi di suatu tempat di kastel itu dan tugasmu adalah mencurinya kembali. Ingat, kita tidak bisa menghancurkan cincin Soojung atau membunuh Sang Guru tanpa Excalibur−" mata Merlin menyipit. "Kyungsoo?"

Gadis itu menatap wajah perempuan pangerannya dengan murung.

"Kyungsoo, mata-mataku akan tiba di sini kurang dari semenit dan kau tidak boleh cemberut gara-gara tugasmu seperti kucing manja," tutur Merlin.

Kyungsoo melihat seringai di wajah Kai. Dia menepis kekecewaannya, bersikeras untuk tidak membuat Kai merasa puas.

"Dengar, aku akan temukan pedang itu, tapi kau masih belum bilang siapa mata-mata ini−"

Tapi kini dia dan Kaimelihat tiga burung gagak mengepakkan sayap di antara kabut hijau di atas teluk: satu kurus, satu gemuk, dan satu lagi putih albino. Ketiganya terbang dengan payah, si albino berbelok-belok keluar jalur, yang gemuk mengunyah cacing cokelat, dan yang kurus mencuitkan isyarat untuk menukik sebelum ketiganya bertubrukan dan jatuh ke semak-semak di belakang pagar bak parasut gagal terbuka.

"Aku tidak menemukan seragamnya!" seru suara Victoria parau dari balik semak. "Aku yakin meninggalkannya di sini−"

"Luna mendudukinya," gerutu suara Amber.

"Aku memang penasaran kenapa tanahnya empuk sekali," kata suara Luna.

"Ubah wujud dalam hitungan ketiga," perintah Amber. "Satu, dua−"

"Sambil dilihat olehmu?" Luna terkesiap.

"Memangnya kami _mau_ melihatmu telanjang, dasar bodoh!" geram Amber. "Tiga!"

Letupan cahaya merah, hijau, dan biru memancar dari semak seakan meledak bersebelahan, kelebatan kulit manusia terlihat di antara daun.

"Kurasa ikatan penyihir kita jadi resmi karena ini," gerutu suara Amber.

"Ada yang pakai celana dalamku?" tanya Luna panik.

"Jangan tanyakan kesetiaanku pada Kejahatan karena tidak ada yang lebih Jahat dari yang kusaksikan sekarang," kata Victoria galak.

Serentak, ketiga penyihir itu berdiri di antara semak, penuh duri pinus dan memakai seragam Kejahatan lengkap. Dari celah pagar runcing, mereka melihat Carl dan Clara mengerjap-ngerjap ke arah mereka.

"Aku tarik kembali ucapanku," kata Victoria.

"Mata-matanya _kalian_?" ujar Kai seketika dengan suara beratnya (Merlin cemberut). "Kukira kalian di pihak Kejahatan."

"Dan kukira kau cowok. Tidak semuanya hitam dan putih, kan?" kata Amber sambil menghela napas. "Merlin, peri penjaga akan ke sini dua menit lagi. Kita harus menyusupkan mereka _sekarang_."

"Di mana tongkat sihirnya?" kata sang penyihir, mengernyit ke arah Amber dari celah pagar.

Amber menatap Victoria dan dua tikus hitam yang mengintip dari sakunya. "Tongkatnya belum sampai di sini, ya?"

Victoria setingkat lebih pucat (kalau itu masih mungkin), begitu pula tikus-tikusnya. "D-dia h-harusnya s-sudah di s-sini sebelum kita−"

"Satu menit sebelum peri penjaga datang," Luna memperingatkan, mendengarkan denting dari kejauhan.

"Dan sekarang kita punya masalah lebih gawat," kata Kyungsoo, menyipitkan mata cokelatnya ke seberang teluk.

Semua berpaling dan melihat bayangan kecil Soojung di antara kabut, menuruni Kebun Besar; kepalanya menunduk ke tanah seperti sedang mencari sesuatu di antara rerumputan.

"Dia bisa melihat kita kalau kabut sudah reda," omel Kai, suaranya antara Clara dan suaranya sendiri.

"Tiga puluh detik sebelum peri datang," kata Luna, suara denting jelek itu terdengar lebih keras.

"Victoria, kita butuh tongkat sihir itu," desak Merlin.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo menyaksikan Merlin mulai kehilangan ketenangan. Juga Amber yang biasanya tak bisa diusik, sekarang bebercak merah dan mengomeli Victoria.

"Kau bilang pada Merlin dia bisa menemukan apapun. Katamu dia bisa menemukan Dovey di manapun dia terkurung dan menyampaikan pesanku. Kau janji dia bisa membawa tongkat itu kemari tepat waktu!"

"Namanya juga bakat, bukan jaminan," kata Victoria lemas, dua tikus hitamnya terlihat sama tegangnya.

"Lima belas detik!" seru Luna.

Sekarang terlihat kilasan peri-peri hijau neon dari Timur melayang di sepanjang sungai, sementara kabut hijau di sepanjang tepi sungai bagian selatan menyurut, hampir menyibak ketiga gadis penyihir Jahat dan seorang penyihir Kebaikan terkenal yang sedang menyusupkan dua orang asing di pagar...

"Lima detik!" jerit Luna.

" _Itu dia_!" bisik Victoria sambil menunjuk ke belakangnya.

Semuanya berputar dan melihat tikus putih tergesa-gesa di balik kabut sambil menggigit tongkat sihir Profesor Dovey. Baru setelah tikus itu berlari ke arah mereka, mendengih dan berkeringat, Kyungsoo melihat tubuh binatang itu membengkak, bulu putihnya menghitam, gigi-gigi depannya meruncing, mata hitamnya memerah, sampai tikus putih itu bukan berwujud tikus kecil yang jinak sama sekali, tapi tikus besar rabies yang menyerang tepat ke arah tuannya. Sambil meronta-ronta pada usaha pamungkasnya, tikus itu melompat tinggi ke arah Victoria, melemparkan tongkat sihir itu ke udara. Si penyihir albino menangkapnya, dengan sigap memutarnya ke pagar sekolah, menusukkan ujung tongkat itu ke puncak jeruji yang menyala.

Pintu gerbang terpisah secara ajaib, membukakan sedikit celah.

"Terima kasih, Ibu Peri," Victoria menghela napas lega, "di manapun kau berada."

Dia melemparkan tongkat sihir Dovey pada Merlin dan penyihir itu mendorong Kai serta Kyungsoo masuk sebelum jeruji itu menutup rapat keras-keras di belakang kedua penyusup itu. Bersama-sama, Kai dan Kyungsoo berbalik melihat Merlin di sisi lain pagar maut itu.

" _Tengah malam,_ " ujar si penyihir. "Jangan gagal."

Lalu dia membuka topinya dan meloncat ke dalamnya seperti jin masuk ke lampu, sebelum topi itu ikut menghilang bersama suara ledakan.

* * *

Bagi Kai dan Kyungsoo, terjebak di dalam kamar penyihir sangat mirip dengan terjebak dalam rumah di Bukit Kuburan.

Beberapa jam pertama mereka tidak saling bicara. Masing-masing menguasai tempat tidur−Kyungsoo mengambil ranjang Amber, Kai mengambil ranjang Luna−ranjang Victoria berada di antara mereka seperti parit di antara kedua kastel. Keduanya sama-sama tak acuh, sebagian alasannya karena malu dengan tubuh baru mereka, tapi terutama karena banyak hal yang harus mereka pikirkan.

Sambil memeluk bantal berjamur, Kyungsoo merenungkan setiap jalur yang mungkin bisa dilaluinya menuju Sekolah Lama−Jembatan Separuh Jalan, pembuangan air di antara kedua kastel, terowongan pohon di Tanah Lapang, atau berjalan mengitari teluk. Di sisi lain, Kai menutup wajah dengan bantal sobek-sobek, memutar otak mencari cara agar bisa mengajak Soojung bicara berdua saja.

Sejenak kemudian, Kyungsoo mendengar penghuni kamar sebelah kembali setelah pelajaran, mengeluhkan makan malam (sarden dan kol rebus, katanya; membuat Kyungsoo berterima kasih pada topi ajaib Merlin), dan tahu-tahu cahaya senja di luar jendela sudah redup, meleleh menjadi malam hari. Kyungsoo menyalakan lilin berbentuk cakar milik Amber di nakas dan membaca-baca beberapa buku penyihir di situ ( _Mantra Tingkat Mahir untuk Menyiksa, Mengapa Penjahat Gagal, Kesalahan Umum Penyihir_ ), berharap bisa menemukan sesuatu yang berguna.

Sementara itu, Kai menulis-nulis di atas meja Luna dalam gelap, meremas-remas kertas setiap sepuluh detik, mematahkan pena saking frustasinya, dan mengutuk keras-keras dengan suara laki-lakinya.

Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukannya dan memusatkan perhatian pada tugasnya. _Jembatan Separuh Jalan adalah harapan terbesar_ , pikirnya. Lewat jembatan itulah dulu dia menerobos masuk ke Sekolah Kejahatan dan Sekolah Laki-laki. Dia pasti bisa masuk ke Sekolah Lama dengan cara yang sam−

Kai mematahkan pena lagi.

" _Oh my God._ Apa sih yang kau tulis?"

Kai duduk merosot seperti Gadis Petani yang gagal mengubah jerami menjadi emas. "Kupikir aku harus menulis semua yang mau kukatakan pada Soojung, tapi ada banyak sekali jadi aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana."

"Nanti juga tahu," gerutu Kyungsoo, masih menunduk di atas buku.

"Kalau kau belum tahu, aku payah saat berada dalam tekanan."

Kyungsoo memandangnya, mata tulus sepolos anak anjing Kai mengerjap di wajah gadisnya. Anehnya, pemuda itu tidak pernah kelihatan lebih menggemaskan dari ini.

"Kau bilang 'Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan kalau sudah waktunya'," kata Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu harus bagaimana kalau _bersamamu_. Tidak pernah terpikir menyelamatkan Soojung sendirian, meski aku bersikap sebaliknya."

Kyungsoo merona dan kembali membaca buku. "Kau tidak pernah kehilangan kata-kata untuk apapun yang berhubungan dengan Soojung. Kau menggodanya saat dia jadi perempuan dan laki-laki, jadi aku yakin kau bisa langsung membuatnya terpesona."

"Waktu itu aku jadi _diriku_ sendiri. Sekarang berbeda." Kai meregangkan tangan dan naik ke tempat tidur Victoria di tengah. "Lagipula aku sudah punya putri, meski dia suka mengajakku bertengkar tanpa sebab."

"Dan aku punya pangeran yang tidak mau mendengarkanku dan selalu menganggap dirinya benar," sergah Kyungsoo.

"Itu karena kau sering bersikap seakan tidak butuh aku."

"Itu karena kau bersikap seakan aku harus selalu menurutimu."

"Itu karena kau selalu berperan sebagai _pangerannya_!"

"Yah, aku sama sekali tidak tahu cara _jadi_ pangeran!" bentak Kyungsoo−

"Itu _jelas_!" teriak Kai. "Memangnya kau kira kenapa aku _sangat_ menyukaimu?!" Kai berguling ke sisi seberang.

Kyungsoo memandanginya dalam hening, segala beban pikiran yang selama ini berlarut-larut disimpannya perlahan memudar.

Kai tidak bergerak sedikit pun ketika Kyungsoo naik ke tempat tidur di sampingnya, sambil tetap menjaga jarak. Mereka berbaring bersebelahan dalam gelap, menatap langit-langit gosong.

Perempuan dan laki-laki.

Laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Amber benar. Selama ini hidupku berjalan hanya karena ada mahkota, kekayaan, dan tampang," kata Kai lirih. "Dovey dulu sering bilang kita perlu sesuatu yang lebih dari penampilan dan pesona untuk mendapatkan akhir bahagia. Sehun dan cowok-cowok lain mengolok-oloknya, aku juga ikut-ikutan. Tapi saat kulihat Soojung di tepi danau dan aku bukan lagi seorang pangeran, aku sadar Dovey benar. Aku merasa telanjang, tidak punya kekuatan... seperti ada lubang di dalam diriku.

"Kalian pikir aku takut jadi perempuan? Bukan itu yang membuatku takut. Semua orang menyukaiku karena penampilan luarku, bukan karena diriku yang sebenarnya. Itulah ketakutan selama hidupku. Takut kalau yang dilihat semua orang hanyalah pangeran tinggi dan pirang persis seperti di buku-buku dongeng tanpa benar-benar melihat diriku sebenarnya. Tapi sekarang, untuk pertama kalinya tampilan luar itu tidak ada dan aku berada dalam wujud aenh yang bukan aku−dan aku hanya punya Jongin yang ada dalam diriku. Aku tidak yakin Kai yang ini cukup bagus untuk dicintai siapapun."

Kai mengerjap-ngerjap lebih cepat. "Itu yang terjadi pada ayahku, kan? Dia hanya memperlihatkan dirinya sebagai raja kepada ibuku selama mungkin sampai akhirnya ibu melihat apa yang ada di balik kekuasaan dan penampilan tampan serta melihat apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam dirinya. Arthur. Hanya Arthur, yang bahkan tidak layak mendapat ucapan selamat tinggal darinya. Bagaimana kalau aku sama saja dengan ayahku, Kyung? Bagaimana kalau setelah kau melihatku tanpa gelar pangeran, ternyata aku tidak cukup baik? Mungkin itu sebabnya semakin dekat waktu kita pergi ke Camelot, semakin sering kau bertengkar denganku. Karena di balik sosok pangeran, yang kau lihat... _bukan apa-apa_." Dia mengusap mata. "Selama ini kau melihatku sebagai Pangeran. Tanpa Pangeran itu, aku tidak tahu cara melakukan semua ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara meyakinkan Soojung untuk memercayaiku. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengeluarkannya dari kastel tanpa dibunuh Sang Guru."

Kyungsoo menatap wajah Kai yang berlinang air mata. "Dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendapatkan pedangmu," kata Kyungsoo.

Kai tidak bisa menahan tawa sambil terisak.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Kai, telapak tangan laki-lakinya yang besar membungkus tangan lembut Kai.

"Setiap melihatmu, yang kulihat bukan seorang pangeran," bisik Kyungsoo. "Bahkan saat kau dalam keadaan paling tampan dan gagah memesona sekalipun, aku _tidak bisa_ melihat pangeran. Karena kalau aku melihat pangeran, aku harus melihat sosok raja, dan kalau aku melihat sosok raja, aku harus melihat diriku sebagai ratu, ratu di kerajaan paling terkenal sepanjang masa." Kyungsoo mencoba meredam kepanikannya yang meningkat. "Itu sebabnya aku banyak berontak. Itu sebabnya aku bilang begitu pada Putri Sunny. Karena untuk bisa bersamamu, aku harus menganggapmu _bukan_ pangeran. Aku harus selalu berpura-pura hanya kau dan aku seperti waktu kita di Jangho, gadis biasa bersama laki-laki biasa tanpa ada kerajaan yang menantimu. Dan aku hanya bsia melakukan itu dengan melihat lebih dekat, di balik apa yang ada di hadapanku, ke dalam hati dan jiwa yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Jiwa yang peka, jujur, dan berperasaan dalam. Hati yang memiliki cinta sebesar matahari keemasan yang membuatmu merasa hangat saat memilikinya dan dingin saat cinta itu hilang. Semua orang hanya ingin mencari jalan untuk kembali padanya."

Air mata meluncur di pipi Kyungsoo. "Tidak peduli apakah kau laki-laki atau perempuan. Tidak peduli siapa ayahmu atau dari mana asalmu atau bagaimana penampilanmu. Sekarang kau malah khawatir aku akan meninggalkanmu setelah melihat dirimu yang sebenarnya, padahal itulah bagian dirimu yang membuatku tetap bersamamu."

Kai bertopang pada siku, menatap Kyungsoo. Pupil di mata biru tua jernihnya melebar dan basah. Meskipun tubuh mereka belum berubah, Kyungsoo tidak lagi merasa seperti laki-laki dan Kai tidak merasa jadi perempuan. Sementara Kai mendekat, Kyungsoo mencium napas beraroma _mint_ dan menutup matanya.

"Sekarang saatnya memberitahuku cara mengambil pedangmu," bisik Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tahu," Kai balas berbisik.

Kyungsoo merasakan bibir Kai−

"Wah, wah," sebuah suara tajam menyengat.

Kyungsoo berbalik dalam pelukan Kai dan melihat tiga bayangan di ambang pintu, mata Amber berkilauan dalam gelap.

" _Bijak_ sekali cara kalian memanfaatkan waktu."

.

.

.

 _Go read the next chapter : )_


	20. Kai in the Sky with Chocolate

**18**

 **KAI DI LANGIT DENGAN COKELAT**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo belum sempat bertanya-tanya apakah dia akan bertemu Kai lagi setelah mereka berpencar.

"Sudah waktunya, Anak-anak," kata Amber sambil menarik Kyungsoo dari tempat tidur. "Vic, Luna, kalian bawa Clara. Carl ikut aku. Kita punya waktu dua jam sampai tengah malam."

"Kenapa kita kebagian membawa si menyebalkan ini?" keluh Victoria.

"Karena kau yang kakitangan!" bentak Amber seraya membawa Kyungsoo keluar kamar.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang dengan panik tepat pada saat pangeran-berwujud-putrinya melompat dari tempat tidur dan menyusulnya di pintu.

"Sampai jumpa," bisik Kai.

Pintu menutup di antara mereka dan Kai pun tak tampak lagi.

Amber menggeret tubuh cowok Kyungsoo menuruni aula remang-remang. "Vic dan aku sudah berminggu-minggu mencari jalan menuju Sekolah Lama tanpa hasil, jadi kau sebaiknya punya rencana bagus."

"Tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal," Kyungsoo murung, menoleh ke pintu di belakangnya.

"Kalian sudah saling _mengucapkan_ sesuatu," cetus Amber galak sambil menariknya di depan beberapa orang Ever dan Never yang berlarian cepat memasuki kamar-kamar seolah nyawa mereka terancam. Baekhyun mematung di hadapannya, melongo ke arah mereka.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" bentak Amber.

Baekhyun menutup pintu, suaranya menggema dari dalam kamar, "Luhan, Amber punya _pacar_!"

Amber menarik Kyungsoo ke depan. "Jembatan Separuh Jalan sama saja bunuh diri, itu jelas; kita akan jadi sasaran empuk dan kau tidak mungkin bisa menembus penghalang gaib untuk ketiga kalinya. Saluran pembuangan air masih ditutup sejak tahun lalu, jadi itu bukan pilihan. Kesempatan terbaikmu adalah mengambil risiko melewati peri-peri penjaga di sekitar teluk−"

"Tunggu dulu. _Kita_?" tanya Kyungsoo bersemangat. "Merlin bilang aku pergi sendirian−"

"Karena Merlin kira cuma kau yang masuk ke Sekolah Lama hidup-hidup," kata Amber. "Tahu apa dia soal perkumpulan penyihir wanita, bahwa kami akan selalu saling melindungi sampai mati. Lagipula tidak mungkin kubiarkan kau melihat isi sekolah itu tanpa mengajakku." Dia melihat ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo yang penuh syukur dan terenyuh, Amber pun melotot tak sabar. "Jadi? Ke mana?"

"Jembatan," Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti pilih itu," desah Amber, menggandengnya ke jembatan layang yang gelap. "Dan jangan beritahu Luna kalau aku bilang kau anggota persekutuan. Bisa-bisa dia mengubah kita berdua jadi puding moka."

Kyungsoo mengikutinya keluar jalur kaca menuju asrama Honor yang remang-remang, melihat ada banyak lagi murid bersembunyi di kamar seakan-akan ada _monster_ lepas dari kandang. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa jadi mata-mata Merlin?"

"Kami menggunakan tikus Vic untuk mengirim pesan ke Hutan mencari bantuan untuk melawan Sang Guru. Ternyata kucingmu, Reaper, saat itu berada di Hutan, sedang mengirim pesan dari ibumu. Yah, kucing itu menemukan tikus dan mengejarnya jauh sampai ke Maidenvale, berniat memakannya, sebelum Yuba melihat keduanya. Sejak itu, Reaper− _lucu sekali,_ lho−membawakan pesan dari Merlin pada kami sementara tikus Vic membawakan pesan-pesan balasan untuk Merlin."

Kyungsoo memperlambat langkahnya. _Urusan Liga_ , pikirnya, mengingat-ingat mengapa Merlin bilang dia tidak bisa bertemu Reaper. Ternyata kucing botak yang dia kira hanya bisa menakut-nakuti orang asing dan memotong kepala burung itu selama ini berkomunikasi dengan ketiga penyihir sahabatnya. Tiba-tiba dia merindukan makhluk tua busuk itu lebih dari sebelumnya dan bertanya-tanya apakah Reaper tahu ibunya sudah meninggal. Jantungnya tersasa sesak. Dia tidak tega memberitahu Reaper.

Amber sudah masuk jauh ke aula dan Kyungsoo hampir tidak bisa melihatnya sementara langit di luar jendela sehitam tinta, angin berembus kencang. Setelah matanya beradaptasi, dia masih harus meraba-raba ke depan supaya bisa menemukan dinding semen dan menahan diri untuk tidak memanggil Amber−

Saat itulah dia menyadari tangannya menyentuh mural.

Tujuh kurcaci memakai baju berwarna terang menelungkup dalam genangan darah. Kyungsoo melangkah mundur perlahan supaya bisa melihat keseluruhannya: Tom si Ibu Jari dimakan raksasa, Rapunzel dan pangerannya dilempar keluar menara oleh seorang penyihir.

Akhir kisah Kebaikan yang sudah dilihatnya di dindin gua Yuba.

Akhir kisah Kebaikan yang sudah ditulis ulang untuk Kejahatan.

Kyungsoo ingat peringatan Merlin di Hutan. Sang Guru-lah dalang di balik semua ini. Sebagian dari setiap dongeng diubah untuk mendukung rencana yang lebih besar.

 _Tapi rencana apa?_

Mengapa Sang Guru membunuh pahlawan-pahlawan Lama? Mengapa dia memerlukan dongeng lama?

" _Kecuali kalau yang Lama memberinya kekuatan untuk mengalahkan yang Baru,"_ suara Merlin menggema.

Perutnya melilit, Kyungsoo bergeser menyusuri dinding bergambar: Kapten Hook mengacungkan kaitnya ke arah jantung Peter Pan, seekor serigala menggigit leher Si Tudung Merah, penyihir tua berbintil-bintil merah memasukkan Hansel dan Gretel ke oven...

"Cepatlah!" bisik Amber di depan.

Kyungsoo bergegas menyusulnya, mengkhawatirkan para anggota Liga yang ditinggalkannya. Mereka aman di dalam gua untuk saat ini saja. Apapun yang direncanakan Sang Guru, mereka harus memusnahkan cincinnya sebelum lebih banyak lagi gambar adegan-adegan ini yang menjadi kenyataan.

Saat menara jam berdentang sepuluh kali, Kyungsoo menyadari asrama kini senyap. "Ke mana semuanya?"

"Mino menerapkan jam wajib belajar karena minggu depan adalah minggu penentuan," kata Amber seraya menarik Kyungsoo ke tepi tangga. "Tidak ada pertemuan klub, tidak boleh ke ruang rekreasi, semua berada di ruang yang sudah ditentukan. Siapapun yang melihat kita pasti akan mengira kita mau melanggar jam malam. Ngomong-ngomong, aneh rasanya mendengar suaramu dari tubuh itu. Kau seperti pelayan laki-laki menyeramkan."

"Bagaimana kalau ada guru yang melihatku? Atau peri?" desak Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah cek semua ruangan, mulai dari lantai pertama. Tenang, tidak ada yang bisa menghalangimu kalau kau bersamaku. Semua guru menyukaiku, kecuali−"

Amber mematung, pandangannya ke atas. Kyungsoo memperhatikan dari celah gelap di tangga dan dilihatnya bayangan tinggi berambut jabrik membeliak ke arah mereka dari lantai lima. Mata lembayung berkilau menyorotkan ancaman.

"Amber, _sweety_. Bukankah harusnya kau berada di kamarmu?" kata Mino, menurunti tangga dengan tenang.

"Tas dan buku Carl ketinggalan di perpustakaan," kata Amber sambil mendorong Kyungsoo. "Tahu kan, cowok berantakan sekali−"

Mino menahan mereka dengan tangan besarnya. "Kau memang murid kesayangan para guru, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa melanggar peraturan. Bahkan _aku_ sendiri tidak boleh melanggar peraturan. Kalau tidak, sudah kupotong ibuku jadi beberapa bagian dan menghidangkannya untuk makan malam." Lidahnya menjilati gigi-giginya, sorot matanya tak lepas dari Amber. "Aneh. Ibuku bersikukuh kau salah satu Harapan Besar Kejahatan, yakin suatu saat kau akan jadi penyihir terkenal. Tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan Harapan Besar Kejahatan berkeliaran bersama cowok tidak jelas saat jam malam."

Pupil matanya berkedip pada Kyungsoo. "Aneh. Mengingat aku sendiri yang menghukum setiap murid laki-laki di sekolah ini, tapi aku tidak mengenali yang ini sedikit pun." Jarinya menarik cambuk di kaitan sabuknya, melangkah ke orang asing kerempeng itu. "Kaki tak berotot, pergelangan tangan lembek, rahang lemah, dan agak feminin, bukan?"

"Carl suka sendirian," jawab Amber tenang. "Anak-anak Ever campur baur dengan Never dan kau baru di sini, pantas saja tidak mengenali−"

"Oh, aku pasti akan ingat kalau ada anak laki-laki _selembek_ ini," tutur Mino, menyudutkan Kyungsoo ke birai. "Begini, Carl, aku tidak suka laki-laki yang tidak bersikap seperti laki-laki. Bertahun-tahun aku terkurung di gua, ditelantarkan ibuku sendiri, tapi aku bisa mengajari diriku sendiri untuk tidak menangis. Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis, cengeng, atau membungkuk seperti putri kecil pasif. Laki-laki melawan. Laki-laki _mendominasi_. Itulah ucapan Chanyeol saat Uji, saat dia memohon-mohon seperti anjing untuk tetap hidup. Tidak peduli berapa kali aku membawa si lemah itu ke bawah tanah, mengajarinya arti menjadi laki-laki, tetap saja dia tidak mau belajar. Dan kemudian aku menemukannya di atas pohon, tanpa malu berwujud _perempuan_!" Pipi Mino merah membara. "Tidak boleh lagi. Setiap laki-laki di sekolah ini sekarang milikku. Terutama yang seperti kau, Carl, yang tidak seperti laki-laki sama sekali." Dia mendekat, bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo seraya menyeringai dan menatap mata gadis berwujud laki-laki itu. "Sebaiknya kau pergi, Amber sayang. Aku perlu berdua dengan Carl kecil malam ini. Nanti saat kukirim dia kembali di pagi hari, dia akan jadi laki-laki _sejati_."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa bernapas.

Amber tidak bergerak.

" _Pergi_ ," ujar Mino sengit pada Amber. "Kali ini, jika aku mengirismu, tidak akan ada bendera Uji yang menyelamatkanmu."

Amber menelan ludah dan menatap Carl tak berdaya.

Kaki Kyungsoo gemetar saat melihat temannya menaiki tangga dan menghilang. Kyungsoo cepat-cepat memusatkan perhatian pada rasa takutnya, merasakan jarinya sendiri mulai menyala panas. Hanya ada satu harapan untuk lolos−

Mino mengibaskan cambuknya ke pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Jari Kyungsoo padam karena kaget.

"Sihir? Lemah sekali." Dia melecut Kyungsoo hingga jatuh ke tangga. "Bahkan tidak tahu cara berkelahi seperti laki-laki."

Ketakutan Kyungsoo terbakar menjadi adrenalin. "Bagaimana kalau begini?" Mino menoleh−

Kyungsoo menonjok mukanya.

Mino jatuh terguling ke belakang menghantam tambok, darah mengucur dari hidungnya. Dia pun tersadar lalu menyerang Kyungsoo seperti beruang. Kyungsoo menghindar ke bawahnya, tapi Mino menyambar perutnya, menyeruduknya ke birai tangga hingga membuatnya terjungkir. Pandangan Kyungsoo kabur karena kesakitan, tapi dia sempat melihat lantai batu empat lantai ke bawah−

Mino memegangi tubuh Kyungsoo yang terbalik di luar birai dan tersenyum kejam, giginya bebercak darah. "Salam untuk Chanyeol," genggamannya mengendur.

Demon merah bertanduk menghantam selangkangan Mino hingga pemuda itu berteriak kaget, mengempaskan tubuh Kyungsoo ke tangga. Meraung bagai Banshee, demon sebesar sepatu merentang lebar menutupi wajah Mino bak topeng, membutakannya sementara dia meronta-ronta ke dinding.

Kyungsoo terpana menatap Amber menuruni tangga dengan tenang.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi, Carl," tutur Amber lembut, mengintai Mino. "Dekan dan aku punya urusan lama yang harus diselesaikan."

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian!" bisik Kyungsoo di telinga Amber. "Aku tidak mau kejadian itu terulang."

"Ini sama sekali bukan seperti waktu itu." Amber menurunkan jari pendar merahnya dan demonnya menekan kerongkongan Mino, mencekiknya hingga pemuda itu tersedak.

"T-tapi dia berbahaya!" Kyungsoo terbata-bata. "B-bagaimana kalau−"

"Kau melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting tentangku," kata Amber. Dia menoleh pada Kyungsoo, darah menyelubungi bola matanya. "Aku adalah _penjahat_."

Kyungsoo tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Dia berlari cepat menaiki dua tangga terakhir, mendengar teriakan Mino yang tertahan saat dia mendorong pintu beku dan menutupnya keras-keras.

Jari pendar menerangi jalannya. Kyungsoo berlari di antara adegan-adegan Margasatwa Merlin di atap bangunan yang dingin membeku, menghirup napas dalam-dalam− _Amber gadis yang kuat, dia pasti baik-baik saja_.

Sekarang dia menjalankan misi ini sendirian seperti yang diperkirakan Merlin, dan para guru pasti segera datang karena mendengar keributan mereka di tangga. Dia tidak mau ambil risiko buang-buang waktu dengan melihat-lihat dinding tanaman atau melihat perubahannya. Dia harus menemukan adegan air, itulah pintu rahasia dari atap ke Jembatan Separuh Jalan.

 _Temukan saja airnya._

Tiga menit kemudian, Kyungsoo masih berputar-putar, napasnya mengembun, terus memusatkan perhatian hanya pada dinding-dinding tanaman yang mengepungnya seraya mesuk lebih jauh lagi ke liku-likunya...

Kyungsoo terpaku, jari pendarnya menunjuk ke depan.

Di bagian tengah taman yang buntu terdapat pahatan tanaman berbentuk dirinya dalam wujud perempuan, melayang secara ajaib di atas kolam bergemericik dalam pelukan Kai. Di bawah mereka, Soojung berdiri marah di tepi kolam, tangannya mengepal, mulutnya terbuka menyerukan teriakan.

Kyungsoo bergidik, mengamati momen di danau pada malam Pesta Dansa. Satu malam yang menghancurkan persahabatan mereka bertiga.

Dari tepi danau, Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke menara-menara hitam Sekolah Baru, bentuknya terlihat mengerikan di malam hari. _Apa yang terjadi pada Kai? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi?_

Teriakan menggema dari tangga di dalam. " _Periksa atap_!" teriak Lady Kwon. " _Temukan siapa yang melakukan ini pada anakku_!"

Kyungsoo terkesiap. Tidak ada waktu untuk khawatir, waktunya bertindak. Dengan satu tarikan napas, Kyungsoo memejamkan mata dan melompat ke dalam air.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di menara Sang Guru, Soojung masih memikirkan Carl dan Clara.

Setelah pagi yang mengusik−hampir gagal menyembunyikan nama Kai dari Seunghyun, merusak kesempatan menemukan mata-mata, bertemu dua penggemar aneh di pinggir teluk−selanjutnya hari itu berjalan baik. Ketika dia sampai di kelas, Pollux sudah memulai tantangan, mengulangi tes pada hari sebelumnya tentang cara merasuki pikiran lawan, tapi kali ini murid-murid dipakaikan topeng ajaib Kyungsoo. (Amber menang dengan mudah kali ini meskipun datang terlambat.)

Setelah pelajaran, Soojung berhasil menemui ketiga gadis penyihir di lorong yang sepertinya tidak mau memberitahu keberadaan Carl dan Clara. ("Jadwal mereka berbeda dengan jadwal kami," kata Amber.) Sementara teman-temannya bergegas ke kelas Sejarah, Soojung hampir tidak sempat meminta mantra yang mungkin bisa menutupi 'ketidaksempurnaan' pada kulit.

Luna mengamati pipi Soojung. "Kau tidak mulai berkutil lagi, kan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Hanya jerawat di sana-sini. Tahu kan, tidak pantas untuk ratu," cerocos Soojung.

"Bukannya kau 'ratunya' menghilangkan jerawat?" cetus Amber. "Ayo, Teman-teman, tidak bole terlambat ke kelas Sang Guru."

Victoria mengikutinya, tapi Soojung mendengarnya berbisik. "Kenapa sih repot-repot masuk kelas Sang Guru? Dia cuma membicarakan Soojung ini, Soojung itu, dan betapa dia menginspirasi masa depan Kejahatan."

"Itu artinya kita punya Sang Guru remaja yang dimabuk cinta," oceh Luna, tertatih di belakang mereka.

Soojung terdiam di tempat, terpana. Seunghyun membicarakannya tanpa henti di depan semua penghuni sekolah dan dia malah masih takut pada pemuda itu? Seunghyun hanya minta kesetiaan dan cinta−sama dengan yang telah diberikanna. Namun sejauh ini Soojung gagal melakukan keduanya. Dia menggigit bibir sambil merasa bersalah, tangannya tak bisa berhenti bergerak di dalam saku.

 **KAI** harus diselesaikan sekarang juga.

Perpustakaan Virtue dulu berwarna emas berupa koloseum megah, kini pengap dengan rumput liar tumbuh di sana-sini, buku-buku berhamburan tak keruan (tidak heran karena Seohyun Sader telah membunuh kura-kura tua si penjaga perpustakaan, yang sampai sekarang belum ada gantinya). Meski begitu, Soojung berhasil mendapatkan buku tua berjudul _Buku Resep untuk Penampilan Baik_ , dan menghabiskan sepanjang pagi membuat ramuan "Kulit-Baru" dari bit, bunga hutan, serta keringat kurcaci (curi-curi dari Beezle).

Menurut buku itu, mantranya hanya akan bertahan selama area yang tertutup tidak basah. Saat mengoleskan ramuan itu di jarina dan melihat nama Kai tertutup kulit baru, Soojung juga merasa seperti baru, seakan-akan dia berhak mendapatkan awal baru bersama Seunghyun.

Sang Guru muda juga sepertinya telah membalikkan halaman, dia tidak lagi marah saat mereka makan siang bersama di balkon staf pengajar. Ketika Soojung menyuap salad salmon segar yang dibawakan Seunghyun di dalam keranjang, Seunghyun salah tingkah menarik-narik renda kemeja hitamnya.

"Soojung, tadi aku berpikir... selama ini aku meragukan kesetiaanmu tanpa benar-benar berusaha untuk mendapatkannya terlebih dulu. Mungkin kita kurang banyak waktu untuk saling mengenal seperti−mmm−anak muda normal..." Seunghyun memandang guru-guru lain di balkon dan murid-murid di bawah, semuanya mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya dan Soojung yang berduaan. "Jadi, mungkin kau dan aku bisa melakukannya... maksudku, berduaan saja−misalnya jauh dari sekolah, tahu kan, seperti... mm..."

Soojung mengangkat alis. "Kencan?"

"Ya. Betul. Tepat sekali." Seunghyun menarik-narik kemejanya yang lengket. "Aku bisa mengajakmu tur di atas Hutan setelah semua orang tidur. Lady Kwon tidak akan mengusik soal terbang terlalu cepat dan kita bisa pergi selama yang kita mau. Tunggu sampai kau lihat Netherwood dari jarak tinggi sekali. Tempat itu tampak menakjubkan dengan semua pepohonan mati yang tampak seperti orang-orangan sawah terbuat dari iblis, binatang-binatang di atas Gunung Berbisik membentuk tengkorak raksasa," ocehnya, seperti cowok Never kutu buku. "Kita bisa pergi malam ini setelah makan malam."

Soojung menatap wajah seputih susu Seunghyun yang tampaknya semakin lama semakin muda. Sesaat, dia terdengar membuka diri untuk cinta.

"Aku mau sekali," desah Soojung.

Seunghyun tersenyum lega. Tuan Muda dan Ratu menghabiskan sisa waktu makan siang dengan malu-malu dalam diam, seperti sepasang remaja normal yang baru saja merencanakan kencan pertama mereka.

Malam itu, setelah makan malam, saat Seunghyun menerbangkannya kembali ke menara perak, Soojung melesak dalam pelukan Seunghyun, tidak lagi meragukan siapa cinta sejatinya. Nama Kai sudah tertutup kulit baru dan terlupakan, Storian belum menulis apa-apa lagi tentangnya atau Kyungsoo; bahkan Seunghyun pun bertanya-tanya apakah kedua Ever itu sudah meninggalkan Hutan sepenuhnya.

"Mungkin akhirnya mereka sadar," kata Seunghyun saat mendarat di kamar. Dia memandang halaman kosong buku dongeng penuh selidik. "Aku ganti baju dulu, kemudian kita pergi untuk... tahu kan..." Jakunnya naik-turun. "Aku ganti baju dulu."

Soojung memandang ke luar jendela. Setelah semua ini, dia tidak akan pernah bertemu sahabat-sahabatnya lagi, pikirnya, seraya melawan rasa sedih yang merayapi hatinya. Lalu dia menepis kesedihan itu, mengingat-ingat bahwa inilah permohonannya: Kyungsoo aman bersama cinta sejatinya, dan dia aman bersama cinta sejatinya. Sambil menguatkan diri, dia menoleh pada pemuda tampan penuh kasih di sudut, melepas bajunya yang basah keringat. Cowok itu mau mengajaknya kencan pertama sungguhan.

"Tanpa Kai dan Kyungsoo, kita akhirnya bisa punya waktu untuk fokus pada _hubungan_ , kan?" kata Soojung. "Cara apa lagi yang lebih baik untuk memulai malam kencan yang pantas dibandingkan ini?" Dia merapikan rambut, bersiap untuk kencan mereka. "Selamat tinggal masalah! Selamat tinggal kehidupan biasa! Aku bisa membayangkannya sekarang: pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama setiap pagi, bergosip tentang murid-murid, makan malam yang tenang di menara, merencanakan ke mana kita akan jalan-jalan dan apa saja yang ingin kita lihat, seperti putri dan pangeran, di akhir masa Kebahagiaan Aba−"

"Aku bukan pangeranmu. Ini bukan Kebahagiaan Abadi, dan semua yang kau deskripsikan tadi terdengar seperti kehidupan biasa bagiku," potong Seunghyun sambil memunggunginya.

Soojung tersinggung. "Yah, pasti sedikit kegiatan rutin bagus untuk kita setelah semua yang terjadi," katanya sambil merapikan buku-buku di rak untuk mengisi keheningan. "Setidaknya, kita bisa mengirim Pembunuh-pembunuh Ever itu kembali ke Sungai Darah."

"Pembunuh Ever?" tanya Seunghyun, menciumi setumpuk baju kotor, mencari yang masih bersih untuk dipakai.

Di kepalanya, Soojung diam-diam membuat catatan untuk mencuci pakaian Seunghyun besok pagi. Pemuda itu semakin lama semakin mirip remaja cowok normal.

"Tahu kan, murid-murid baru yang kaumasukkan," Soojung menguap, menyadari kulit baru di jari manisnya mulai menipis. Dia harus mengoleskan ramuan itu lagi besok. "Carl dan Clara, kalau tidak salah. Kau tidak menyangka aku akan tahu, ya?"

"Maaf. Siapa?"

"Sepasang sepupu itu, Seunghyun." Soojung menelungkup di tempat tidur. "Keluarga jauh Kapten Hook. Pasangan yang aneh, sebenarnya. Jelas-jelas mereka penggemarku yang obsesif tapi tidak berani meminta tanda tangan dan terus-terusan melihat cincinku. Tentu saja aku tak menyalahkan mereka. Cincin ini memang lumayan indah. Katanya kau membawa mereka ke sini untuk membunuh Kai dan Kyung−"

Tapi sekarang dilihatnya Seunghyun sedang menatapnya aneh.

"Hook membunuh seluruh keluarganya saat usianya sepuluh tahun," katanya.

Soojung bangun seketika, kebingungan. "Apa? K-kalau begitu, lalu siapa..."

Tatapan Seunghyun perlahan beralih ke Storian, masih membeku tanpa kejelasan di atas buku dongeng. Sebersit sinar menyala di dalam pupilnya, bercak merah merebak di pipi dan dadanya.

"Kau tidak menerima murid baru sama sekali, ya?" tanya Soojung pelan.

Sang Guru menatapnya tajam dan Soojung menyadari tidak akan ada kencan malam ini.

"Kalau ada orang− _siapa pun_ −yang berani masuk ke menara ini, _bunuh saja_ ," bisik Seunghyun sengit.

Pemuda itu lantas melompat keluar jendela dan menghilang.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kita menyusup ke menara Sang Guru?" teriak Kai di antara deru kabut hijau seraya berdiri di langkan jendela yang tinggi di atas teluk.

"Bukan kita, _kau_ ," kata Victoria, sambil mengimpitkan tubuhnya ke dinding batu hitam di sebelah tubuh perempuan Kai. "Dan berhentilah menggunakan suara cowok. Kau akan berdua saja dengan Soojung dalam hitungan detik!"

"Detik?! Menara itu setengah kilo jauhnya!" bentak Kai dengan suara laki-laki lagi, menunjuk ujung menara Sang Guru yang jauh di Hutan Biru. "Bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sana dalam waktu−"

"Berhentilah menggerak-gerakkan tanganmu, dasar menyebalkan! Nanti ada yang melihat," kata Luna yang mengintip melalui teropong dari sisi lain jendela. "Vic, Sang Guru baru saja pergi, ini kesempatan kita. Soojung di sana sendirian sampai Sang Guru kembali. Selain itu, kabut sedang pada puncaknya."

Benar, Kai hampir tidak bisa melihat menara perak Sang Guru sekarang karena diselimuti kabut hijau yang berembus di teluk. "Pertama, apa hubungan kabut dengan memasukkan aku ke menara? Kedua, tidak ada yang namanya mantra 'terbang'. Ketiga, aku tidak bisa bermogrif jadi burung tanpa kembali jadi cowok kalau aku mendarat nanti. Dan keempat, aku tidak melihat ada yang membawa serbuk peri, jadi katakan padaku apa yang kulakukan dalam wujud perempuan bergelantungan sepuluh meter di atas tanah tengah malam begini!"

Victoria dan Luna terlihat geli.

"Kau tidak berpikir Merlin akan memberi detailnya padamu, kan?" kata Victoria.

"Pergerakan kabut dan Soojung itu tugasku. Tugas Vic adalah... yah, tunjukkan padanya, Vic."

Victoria mengeluarkan tikus hitam dari sakunya, kaki-kaki si tikus terangkat dan telentang sambil merintih, memakai helm hitam kecil pas di kepalanya. "Ini caranya kau ke menara," kata Victoria, menaruh tikus itu di telapak tangan Kai.

" _Ini_?" Kai ternganga melihat hewan pengerat itu. " _Ini_ caranya aku _terbang_ menyeberang dari sekolah?"

"Tikus #1 membantumu masuk gerbang, kan?" kata Victoria, mengelus binatang yang masih lemas tak berdaya di sakunya. "Tikus #2 akan membawamu ke menara."

"Dan tikus #3 akan menegosiasian perdamaian dunia?!" teriak Kai, membelalak pada tikus yang gemetar di telapak tangannya. "Setahuku bakat penjahat ada batasnya, Vic. Mungkin kau memang punya bakat membuat tikus jadi kecil atau jadi putih atau menari balet, tapi tikus tidak bisa terbang, apalagi 'tikus #2' yang bertingkah seolah aku akan melemparnya ke bawah sana!"

"Tikus pintar," Victoria menyeringai.

"Hah?" sahut Kai−

Luna membidikkan jari pendarnya lalu seberkas kabut hijau melayang di atas kepala Kai dan membeku, kemudian warnanya berubah jadi cokelat hangus. Kai menengadah dan tetesan kental jatuh ke sudut bibirnya.

Cokelat.

Bagaikan api yang bergerak cepat ke arah dinamit, kabut hijau di sekitarnya ikut membeku dan warna cokelatnya menyebar, berubah wujud menjadi fraksi-fraksi dan lingkaran-lingkaran−ada yang datar, melengkung tajam, dan setipis spageti−hingga seluruh langit di atas teluk terlihat seperti _roller coaster_ , tersamarkan oleh malam.

Luna meningkatkan konsentrasinya karena mulai kehabisan uap, jari pendarnya mengincar alur kabut hijam terakhir sementara kabut itu bergerak ke arah tubuh perempuan Kai yang menempel ke dinding kastel.

"Luna, itu yang paling penting," Victoria memperingatkan.

Luna mengertakkan gigi, berusaha mempertahankan pendarnya, membidik tepat ke arah gumpalan kabut yang menyambar wajah Kai.

" _Sekarang_!" teriak Victoria−

Luna melengking sambil berusaha lebih keras lagi dan menembakkan seberkas cahaya. Kabut itu membeku menjadi untaian cokelat setajam pisau, hanya satu inci dari mata Kai.

Kai mengerjap-ngerjap terkejut, bulu matanya menyentuh tusuk cokelat itu. Dia melirik ke bawah perlahan sambil gemetar. Kaki-kaki tikus itu terkunci dalam tetesan cokelat beku tadi, sementara Kai masih memegangi tubuh tikus itu.

"Oh, tidak," ujar Kai, suaranya tertekan.

Victoria menendang bokongnya dari langkan dan Kai meraung, berpegangan erat pada si tikus seperti memegangi batang kemudi sementara meluncur menuruni untaian cokelat beku. Di ujung untaian, tikus itu meloncat seperti kereta luncur keluar jalur, sebelum menyangkutkan diri ke potongan-potongan cokelat-kabut lainnya. Tikus itu meluncur begitu cepat di sepanjang jalur cokelat−memuntir, menukik tajam, berbelok miring−sehingga yang dilihat Kai hanya kaleidoskop cokelat dan bintang-bintang, seakan secara ajaib terhisap ke salah satu minuman hangat buatan Merlin.

Dia bisa mendengar rel cokelat hancur setelah dilewatinya dengan cepat dan si tikus memekik ketakutan, tahu bahwa tidak lama lagi seluruh luncuran itu akan roboh karena terbebani berat mereka. Si tikus melompat ke jalur jungkir balik dan darah serasa membanjiri kepala Kai, pikirannya kosong dan melayang, kakina menendang-nendang di udara, terlepas dari gravitasi. Di atasnya, cakar-cakar si tikus bermanuver lebih cepat di jalur cepat, memercikkan krim cokelat seperti salju.

Kegirangan, Kai menutup mata dan menjulurkan lidah, merasakan manis empuk, bertanya-tanya apakah dia akan mati dan tinggal di Surga Pangeran tempat dia bisa makan sepuasnya dan bersenang-senang tanpa tugas serta tanggung jawab selamanya−

Dia mencium bau busuk tajam. Si tikus melambat dan berhenti, melemparkannya dari _roller coaster_ cokelat di atas Hutan Biru yang busuk, masuk ke jendela yang terbuka lebar, mendarat di lantai batu keras tepat pada bokongnya.

Kai tidak bergerak. "Aku... mau... misi... Kyungsoo... saja."

Lalu dia teringat sedang berada di mana, merasakan keberadaan tubuhnya, dan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Matanya seketika membulat.

Tergopoh dan kesakitan, dengan susah payah dia beranjak berdiri, masih tidak biasa dengan bentuk tubuh perempuannya. Dia mengamati kamar Sang Guru yang senyap, menjilati sisa cokelat di bibirnya.

"Soojung?" ujarnya dengan suara sengau, melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam ruangan. "Soojung, ini Clara! Clara dari dataran timur Exact. Kita ketemu tadi pagi. Maaf masuk sembarangan seperti ini, tapi kau dalam bahaya besar." Dia membayangkan Kyungsoo ada di sisinya, mengembalikan semangatnya. "Kita harus pergi dari sini _sekarang,_ Soojung," katanya, mulai percaya diri, "sebelum Sang Guru kembali. Jadi, kalau kau mau dengarkan aku, dari cewek ke cewek−"

Rasa sakit tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya, membuatna terpental dan kepalanya membentur lantai.

Jauh di seberang teluk, di dalam kamar gadis-gadis penyihir, Victoria dan Luna terperangah ketakutan melihat Soojung melalui teropong, berdiri di atas tubuh Clara di lantai sambil memegangi buku dongeng seperti pemukul.

Victoria menoleh perlahan pada Luna.

"Dari dulu memang susah bergaul dengan cewek, iya kan?" komentar Luna.

.

.

.

Segera setelah kabut berubah menjadi cokelat, Kyungsoo melihat kesempatannya.

Sejak tadi dia bersembunyi di salah satu ujung Jembatan Separuh Jalan, terjebak dalam tubuh laki-laki, mengawasi sepuluh bayangan besar bersenjata di atap Sekolah Lama.

Tidak ada yang tampak seperti manusia.

Jantung Kyungsoo serasa copot. Dia tak punya harapan bisa melewati penjaga Sang Guru, siapa pun mereka, apalagi satu pasukan−

Saat itulah kabut di atas teluk mulai meletup-letup menjadi cokelat beku.

Terperanjat, dia berbalik dan melihat jari pendar Luna berkedip dari jendela gelap, tinggi di Sekolah Baru.

Teriakan-teriakan terkejut dan panik terdengar dari para penjaga gelap di atas Jembatan, yang membanjir melewati balkon masuk ke kastel, meninggalkan atap tanpa penjagaan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, bersembunyi di salah satu ujung. Apapun yang dilakukan Luna di Sekolah Baru berhasil memecah perhatian penghuni Sekolah Lam.

 _Bukan kebetulan_ , pikir Kyungsoo.

Merlin dan para mata-matanya sudah melakukan semua yang bisa dilakukan untuk membantunya dan Kai menyelesaikan misi mereka.

Selanjutnya terserah mereka.

Secepat mungkin, Kyungsoo melesat dari persembunyiannya dan berlari menyeberangi Jembatan gelap dan beku, merasakan angin meniup dada tubuh laki-lakinya yang kurus. Tangannya terjulur ke depan, tahu sebentar lagi akan ada penghalang−

 _Bum!_ Dia membenturnya di seperempat terakhir jembatan, membuat telapak tangannya nyeri dan seluruh tubuhnya terlihat di bawah sinar bulan. Para penjaga pasti bisa melihatnya sedetik setelah mereka kembali.

"Biarkan aku lewat," dia memohon, tangannya menapak penghalang.

Pantulan dirinya yang jernih secara ajaib muncul di cermin, berseragam Kejahatan−tapi dalam wujud perempuan dan bukan laki-laki.

" _Tua di Sekolah Lama, Muda di Sekolah Baru. Kembali ke menaramu, sebelum_ − _"_

Pantulan dirinya menatapnya. "Tunggu, Nak. Kau bukan murid sini." Wajah pantulan dirinya menjadi suram. " _Penyusup_." Pantulan dirinya membuka mulut lebar-lebar. " _PENYUS_ −"

"Bukan, ini aku!" Kyungsoo mendengking. "Aku Kyungsoo!"

"Aku hanya melihat anak laki-laki bermata bulat yang kurang makan," kata pantulan dirinya, membuka mulut untuk berteriak lagi−

"Akan kubuktikan!" teriak Kyungsoo, sadar betul dirinya tidak punya pilihan sekarang. Dia menutup mata, memvisualkan mantra pembalik. Rambutnya yang semula menebal kembali , rahangnya melengkung, dan seketika tubuhnya kembali pada wujud perempuannya, seragamnya menjadi longgar.

"Lihat. _Aku,_ " dia tersenyum, kini memandang pantulan dirinya di penghalang. "Jadi, biarkan aku lewat−"

"Oh. _Kau,_ " pantulannya mengerang, tidak membalas senyumnya. "Kau hampir membuatku hancur karena mengacaukan kedua sisi selama dua tahun terakhir. Pertama kau meyakinkanku bahwa kau Jahat, padahal kau Baik. Lalu kau meyakinkanku bahwa kau Laki-laki, padahal kau Perempuan. Tidak mungkin kau bisa lewat untuk ketiga kalinya. Jadi, dengarkan baik-baik:

" _Tua di Sekolah Lama, Muda di Sekolah Baru. Kembali ke menaramu, sebelum kupanggil Kau-Tahu-Siapa._ "

Kyungsoo tegang. Di sudut matanya, dia bisa melihat susunan cokelat di langit mulai menguap. Gelegar suara penjaga di atap terdengar jelas.

"Memangnya bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku tidak boleh berada di sisi Lama alih-alih yang Baru?" tanya Kyungsoo pada pantulan dirinya, berusaha tetap tenang.

"Gampang," pantulan dirinya mendengus. "Karena kau muda seperti aku dan aku muda seperti kau."

"Jadi kalau aku muda, aku tidak bisa jadi tua?"

"Apa kau sudah pernah bertemu orang tua yang masih muda?" pantulan dirinya keheranan.

"Yah, bayi baru lahir akan melihatku muda atau tua?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tua, tapi itu karena dia belum tahu−"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan anak-anak?"

"Tergantung usia anak itu," sergah pantulan dirinya.

"Jadi, muda atau tua itu 'tergantung' pada hal-hal tertentu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak! itu jelas bagi semua yang sudah dewasa!"

"Bagaimana kalau bunga dewasa? Atau ikan dewasa?"

"Jangan bodoh. Bunga atau ikan tidak bisa memperkirakan umur," kata pantulan dirinya.

"Tapi kau bilang semua yang sudah dewasa−"

"Orang yang sudah dewasa!"

"Kalau bagimu memang jelas, berarti _kau_ ini orang," debat Kyungsoo. "Padahal kau sudah ada di Jembatan ini selama ribuan tahun. Jadi, kau ini apa? Muda atau tua?"

"Tua, sudah jelas," pantulan dirinya kesal.

"Kalau kau adalah aku dan aku adalah kau, jadi aku ini apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, bibirnya membentuk senyuman kecil.

Pantulannya terkesiap, menyadari jawabannya. "Jelas-jelas tua."

Pantulan Kyungso di cermin hanya bisa terpana sedih, memudar dalam malam sementara jari-jari Kyungsoo terulur ke penghalang itu dan merasakan angin dingin serta kehampaan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, bayangan-bayangan raksasa berkumpul di pos mereka dan hanya melihat kilatan hitam-hijau menyelinap ke kastel, sangka mereka hanyalah kabur yang melayang dari teluk.

Jika mereka melihat dari dekat, mungkin mereka akan melihat sedikit genangan air hujan bergemericik di atas batu, sebuah jejak sepatu gendut berkilauan disinari bulan, atau dua titik cahaya menyeberangi Jembatan, melayang bak bintang jatuh.

Sepasang mata kuning terang milik seekor kucing botak keriput mengawasi Kyungsoo menghilang dengan aman ke dalam sarang bahaya, sebelum masuk kembali ke kegelapan dan berlari pergi.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Q:** Para Never menikah dan punya anak, anak kandung atau anak angkat? Kalau kandung, siapa ayah mereka?

 **A:** Menurut saya anak kandung, karena di buku juga dijelaskan relasi antara orangtua (keluarga) para Never dengan anak-anak mereka (Hester anak dari penyihir di dongeng Hansel dan Gretel, Dot anak dari Robin Hood, Aric anak dari Lady Lesso). Kalau kata Lady Kwon (Lady Lesso) di chapter 11, keluarga Never itu bak _dandelion_ yang gak bakal tahan lama karena gak ada cinta sejati di dalamnya (bisa jadi suami-istri tak lagi tinggal bersama setelah punya anak) dan bisa jadi racun. Jadi, berdasarkan teori buku ini(?), meskipun para Never punya anak kandung, cinta dan kasih sayang tidak diberikan dalam bentuk yang 'benar' karena itu semua unsur Kebaikan, sementara Never berdasar pada Kejahatan. Nah, kalau masalah siapa ayah mereka (atau 'siapa ibu dari Dot?'), saya juga kurang tahu, kecuali satu. Di buku _The Ever Never Handbook_ ada pertanyaan (dari seorang reader): "Who was Aric's father?" dan jawabannya (berupa dialog Prof. Dovey): "Lady Lesso tidak pernah bilang siapa ayah dari Aric, tapi aku ingat seorang pria berbadan besar dan berotot bagus datang ke gerbang kastel sepuluh tahun lalu, bertanya apakah Lady Lesso ada di dalam. Dia bermata gelap, berapi-api (marah), dan terlihat berbahaya. Setelah melihat Aric, aku sadar kalau pria itu pasti ayahnya. Seorang pria yang harusnya masih hidup di suatu tempat di Hutan Tak Bertepi."

.

Buku keempat, _The School for Good and Evil: Quests for Glory_ akan terbit di NYC, September 2017 ( _source: harpercollins_ ). Dan artinya saya harus nunggu sekitar 9-12 bulan supaya bisa beli buku itu di Indonesia (T.T). Buku keempat akan berisi petualangan para alumni (termasuk Agatha, Sophie, dan Tedros) di tahun keempat mereka, yaitu menjelajah Hutan demi dongeng mereka sendiri. Plus, kayaknya masih ada sangkut pautnya sama keseimbangan pihak Baik dan Jahat. Design covernya sudah bisa dilihat di google. Silakan disearch bagi yang beli seri-seri sebelumnya, dan bagi yang penasaran.

See ya! : )


	21. Old School Reunions

**19**

 **REUNI SEKOLAH LAMA**

.

.

.

Apakah kepala anak perempuan lebih empuk daripada kepala anak laki-laki?

Kai hanya merasakan air liur menetes-netes dari bibirnya. Dia meraba pipinya, tulang kepalanya terasa mau pecah saking sakitnya. Matanya mati rasa, tidak bisa membuka, dia bertanya-tanya apakah ini yang dirasakan buah mangga saat jatuh dari pohon dan hancur berantakan, sebelum dia sadar mangga tidak bisa merasa dan mungkin dia mengalami gegar otak parah.

Antara rasa sakit dan mual, dia mencoba menyentuh belakang kepalanya dan mencari darah, tapi tangannya tidak bisa bergerak. Perlahan dia membuka mata dan melihat tubuhnya masih berwujud perempuan, telentang di tempat tidur hitam berkanopi. Mulutnya disumpal dan pergelangan tangannya diikat ke tiang tempat tidur dengan seprai beledu. Perutnya serasa tersodok, dia menoleh dan melihat Soojung duduk di altar batu di sudut ruangan, Storian tak bergerak di atas halaman kosong.

"Nah, _Clara_ −kalau itu memang namamu−kau sudah banyak berbohong padaku. Jadi untuk mendengarkan omonganmu ' _dari cewek ke cewek_ ' sepertinya agak sia-sia, kan? Tapi akan kuberi tahu apa yang memang kuketahui. Kau bukan murid baru. Kau juga bukan pembunuh Ever. Kau bukan Never sama sekali. Kau dan 'sepupumu' adalah mata-mata Kebaikan, datang kemari untuk menghancurkan kebahagiaan abadiku. Tapi kau terlambat. Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah lama pergi, seperti yang diperlihatkan halaman kosong ini. Dan kalau bukan gara-gara _kau_ , sekarang aku sedang menikmati malam romantis bersama Seunghyun."

Kai meracau di balik sumpalannya.

"Masih mau bicara? Oh, ya ampun," kata Soojung malas sambil beranjak. "Yah, berhubung kau teman akrab Sang Guru, kenapa tidak kau katakan langsung saja _kepadanya_." Dia mengangkat jari pendarnya ke arah jendela, hendak menembak cahaya ke langit−

Soojung seketika menurunkan tangannya, matanya melebar.

Di atas tempat tidur, rambut panjang Clara berubah warna dari hitam jadi pirang. Kemudian rambutnya menyusut ke kepala, sementara dagunya berlesung dan pipinya mengeras. Kaki dan tangannya ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus dengan cepat. Kakinya membesar dua kali lipat; bahu serta dadanya melebar, merobek jahitan seragamnya. Sementara gadis asing itu meronta kesakitan, betisnya berlekuk, bisepnya mengeras, lengan bawahnya membengkak, merobek kain yang mengikatnya, hingga akhirnya dia merobek sumpalan mulutnya dan berteriak dengan suara laki-laki, bukan lagi perempuan atau orang asing, melainkan seorang pangeran dalam tubuh serupa singa bebas.

Soojung terkesiap dan mundur ke sudut. "Kai?"

Suara goresan familier mengisi kamar itu. Ketika Soojung menunduk, disaksikannya Storian menggoreskan adegan baru pada halaman kosong: seorang gadis berambut hitam sebatas bahu terbirit menyeberangi Jembatan Separuh Jalan menuju Sekolah Lama.

"Kyungie?" pekik Soojung.

Dia menoleh pada Kai, kakinya gemetar, napasnya pendek-pendek.

"Jangan panik," sang pangeran menenangkan sambil bergeser sedikit demi sedikit dari tempat tidur. "Jangan panik ya, manis..." Kai menggapai Soojung, mulai tersenyum menang. "Seorang pangeran ada di sini untuk menyelamatkanmu, _ok_? Semuanya baik-baik sa−"

Soojung panik. Dia lari ke jendela, jarinya menyala dan menembakkan sinar merah muda terang ke langit−

Cahaya emas melesat dan menghapusnya, Soojung berbalik dan melihat jari pendar Kai mengarah kepadanya.

"Dengar, sekarang aku sudah jadi laki-laki. Jadi, kita bisa pakai cara halus atau cara kasar," dia memperingatkan, menunggu Soojung bisa bernapas teratur dan berpikir jernih.

Namun Soojung malah berlari ke jendela, berusaha menembakkan cahaya lagi.

"Kalau begitu cara kasar," keluh Kai.

Dua menit kemudian, Soojung diikat ke tiang tempat tidur menggunakan seprai beledu, sebisa mungkin meneriakkan segala sumpah serapah dengan mulut tersumpal.

Kai balas menatapnya tajam dari altar, bajunya robek dan banyak bekas cakaran di tubuhnya. "Nah, untuk sekali dalam hidup kita, Soojung, kita berdua akan bicara _normal_."

.

.

.

 _Storian tahu keberadaanku_ , pikir Kyungsoo seraya bergerak menyusuri koridor gelap, sudah kembali dalam wujud perempuannya. Tinggal tunggu waktu sampai Sang Guru datang memburunya. Jam berdentang, tinggi di atas kastel. Jam sebelas. Tinggal satu jam lagi.

Sepatu gendutnya bergerak lebih cepat, suaranya tersamarkan suara tetesan air dari atap berjamur. Dia harus menemukan pedang Kai _sekarang._ Excalibur satu-satunya harapan untuk memusnahkan cincin Sang Guru−dan otomatis Sang Guru sendiri.

 _Tapi di mana?_

Meskipun bisa segera mencarinya, dia tidak tahu ada apa di dalam Sekolah Lama, apalagi siapa yang mengintai di dalam kastel atau ke mana harus mencari sebilah pedang yang bisa saja tersembunyi di mana pun: lemari rahasia, di belakang perapian, di balik pintu transparan, di bawah batu-batu yang ditapakinya... Yang benar saja! Misi ini hanya untuk orang bodoh! Kyungsoo membungkuk ke dinding, berusaha menahan muntah. _Aku bisa. Akan kutemukan._

Sebuah suara tua di dalam dirinya menjawab.

" _Jangan gagal."_

Kata-kata terakhir Merlin.

Pasti ada alasan mengapa sang penyihir memercayakan nasib Kebaikan di tangannya dan Kai. Dia mungkin saja meragukan dirinya sendiri, tapi dia tidak meragukan Merlin.

 _Jangan gagal._

Kali ini suaranya sendiri.

Sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam, Kyungsoo berbelok ke ruang lobi.

Jalan masuk ruangan itu senyap, kosong, dan luar biasa lembap. Sisa-sisa tema kemiliteran di Sekolah Laki-laki sudah berwujud ruang lobi batu hitam seperti tahun pertama: bocor, bergumpal-gumpal, remang-remang diterangi _gargoyle-gargoyle_ yang menggigit obor. Tanpa tanda-tanda penjaga di sana, Kyungsoo berlari melintasi ruang depan yang melandai dan menyambung ke bagian akhir lobi, tempat tiga tangga berpilin yang menghubungkan ke asrama. Potret para Never baru sudah tidak ada, pasti sudah dipindahkan ke Sekolah Baru. Namun, bagian tembok lain masih dipadati murid-murid Kejahatan Lama, setiap pigura berisi potret diri dan foto kelulusan di sampingnya. Setelah mendekat, Kyungsoo baru bisa melihat foto-foto penjahat terkenal sudah dirusak.

Potret lama Kapten Hook sewaktu menjadi murid, anak muda tampan dan gagah dicoret-coret oleh beberapa orang:

 **JANGAN SAMPAI GAGAL LAGI!**

 **PEMBALASAN UNTUK PAN!**

 **HOOK TAK MUNGKIN KALAH LAGI!**

Di atasnya, potret anak laki-laki besar yang kemungkinan menjadi raksasa si Jack, tertulis lebih banyak dukungan:

 **KESEMPATAN KEDUA UNTUK MENANG!**

 **BUNUH DIA DAN SAPI KECILNYA!**

 **JACK HARUS MATI!**

 **INJAK SAJA DIA!**

Kyungsoo memperhatikan pigura-pigura lain di sepanjang dinding: gadis langsing yang kemudian menjadi Peri Jahat yang terkenal dalam dongeng Putri Tidur ("Kali ini tidak pakai jarum pemintal!"), laki-laki pirang dengan kumis biru tipis yang menjadi Bluebeard ("Kau akan biarkan seorang _perempuan_ menang lagi?), dan lusinan potret lain bergambar penjahat terkenal, semua dicoret-coret dengan tulisan kusut yang memotivasi−hingga matanya berhenti pada seorang gadis Never yang secara mengerikan tampak familier. Kyungsoo melihat foto kelulusan di sisi kanannya: penyihir berambut sehitam gagak berdiri di depan rumah kue jahe bersama putrinya. Foto sama yang ada di nakas Amber, hanya saja yang ini ditulis sebaris kalimat hinaan:

 _Dengar-dengar putrimu lebih pintar dibanding kau!_

Saat Kyungsoo hendak melihat lebih dekat, tiba-tiba terdengar banyak suara dari lobi. Dia membungkuk di balik tangga.

Sesosok zombi gergasi dan zombi kerdil berjalan ke ruang tangga, kulit keduanya dijahit dan mengelupas seperti zombi-zombi penjahat lain yang dia liat di Hutan. Si gergasi botak dan gembul, berkulit abu-abu tebal, tulang punggung bergerigi tajam, membawa gada kayu; sementara si kerdil hijau berlendir, bertanduk tumpul, dan membawa pisau tembaga berpilin.

"Mengubah kabut jadi cokelat? Tipuan keren menurutku," kekeh si gergasi dengan suara pecah. "Beberapa anak Baru sok itu sepertinya lumayan juga."

"Entah kenapa kau pikir itu lucu," kata si kerdil bersuara nyaring. "Kita kembali untuk mengulang cerita kita, bukannya patroli di lorong-lorong kosong dan mengincar permen. Kenapa aku tidak boleh berada di kelas seperti yang lain?"

"Kakitangan menjaga kastel, bukan ikut pelajaran," gerutu si gergasi. "Lebih baik kembali ke pos jagamu. Kalau ada yang menyusup, Sang Guru akan mengembalikan kita ke kubur."

Si kerdil mendesah dan mereka berdua berpencar ke lorong berlawanan.

Di balik tangga, Kyungsoo bergeming. _Kelas?_ Pelajaran apa yang diajarkan di Sekolah Lama? Lebih penting lagi, _siapa_ yang mengikuti kelas itu?

Mengikuti naluri, dia berjingkat menaiki tangga dari tempat persembunyiannya, yakin siapa pun yang menjadi murid di sekolah ini adalah orang-orang menyeramkan yang potretnya dirusak itu. Ruang-ruang kelas berjajar di koridor pengap di lantai pertama Menara Malice, Kyungsoo mengingat-ingat. Tapi begitu berbelok, dilihatnya dua penjaga bertombak berjalan di lorong, dia langsung membungkuk di balik birai.

 _Tentu saja ada penjaga, dasar tolol._ Tapi bagaimana lagi dia bisa melihat ke dalam?

Dia berpikir keras mencari cara dan membuat rencana, mendengarkan langkah mondar-mandir di lorong, merasakan angin dingin yang membuatnya merinding.

Angin dingin? Di lorong pengap?

Dia mendongak. Jauh di atas kepalanya terdapat lubang saluran udara berbentuk kotak menempel di langit-langit.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kaki telanjang Kyungsoo menapaki birai tangga seperti meniti balok keseimbangan, sepatu tebalnya dikaitkan ke pinggang celananya. Dia meraih pinggiran lubang udara, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara. Dia menjulurkan jari-jarinya sejauh mungkin, tapi tetap saja kurang panjang dua inci. Berjinjit, dia menggapai lebih tinggi, lebih tinggi lagi, merasakan otot-otot bahunya tertarik dari persendiannya, ujung-ujung jarinya menyentuh jamur yang melapisi lubang itu.

Sambil mengangkat tubuh sekuat tenaga, Kyungsoo hampir bisa memasukkan kepala hingga lehernya, tapi salah satu sepatunya melorot dari celana. Terkesiap, dia berayun dengan sebelah tangan berpegangan pada lubang angin seperti monyet, menerjang lalu menangkapnya, namun sepatunya jatuh melalui celah tangga dan menghantam lantai dengan suara benturan keras.

 _Sial._

Seketika, dia mendorong tubuhnya kembali ke lubang angin, sikunya hampir patah, dan merangkak secepat mungkin di dalam saluran batu yang sempit, mendengar suara-suara terkejut trol dan langkah-langkah berlarian menuju tangga.

Sejenak kemudian dia tidak mendengarnya lagi, hanya ada embusan udara meniupnya. Cahaya dari tangga berkurang, kini dia berada dalam kegelapan tanpa tanda-tanda ke mana dia harus menuju, hingga kemudian mulai terdengar keributan dan sekelebat cahaya abu-abu dingin menembus lubang angin dari kisi-kisi di depannya. Keriuhan bertambah keras saat Kyungsoo mendekat, lututnya bergeser menyusuri batu, kemudian dia menelungkup di atas kisi-kisi dan mengintip ke bawah.

Mulutnya terbuka lebar.

Ruang es bekas kelas Lady Kwon dipadati penjahat-penjahat terenal, dijahit dan hidup kembali−setidaknya ada 40 orang, membungkuk di atas meja, berdesakan di kursi, berkerumun di sudut, singkatnya mereka duduk bertumpuk-tumpuk hingga tak seinci pun lantai es kosong. Kyungsoo mengenali banyak tokoh dari sekian banyak Never galak dan banyak jahitan itu, entah dari buku-buku dongeng yang dibacanya di Jangho, kuburan mereka di Drip Drop, atau potret-potret di lantai bawah. Ada Rumpelstiltskin, Penyihir berwajah katak, Baba Yaga tua keriput, bahkan Raksasa tolol Jack yang terlihat lebam dan babak belur gara-gara serangan pasukan Putri Sunny.

 _Pantas saja kami tidak melihat yang lain di Hutan,_ pikir Kyungsoo. Para penjahat selama ini berada di sekolah mereka yang dulu.

Tapi apa yang mereka kerjakan?

Di depan kelas tampak seorang wanita langsing berpenampilan menakutkan memakai gaun perak compang-camping, wajah dirias menor, rambut putih disanggul, dan kulit superpucat yang dijahit seperti yang lainnya.

"Sudah satu bulan setelah Sang Guru membawa kita ke sekolah, lalu apa yang bisa kita persembahkan? Lima cerita lama direnggut oleh Kejahatan. LIMA! Kita tidak akan pernah sampai ke Hutan Luar dengan _lima_ cerita. Kalian dengar sendiri ucapan Sang Guru. Setiap cerita yang diubah mengantarkan kita selangkah lebih dekat ke Dunia Pembaca."

Jantung Kyungsoo berhenti berdetak. Dunia Pembaca? Hutan Luar? Apa dia sedang membicarakan... _Jangho?_

"Sepertinya aku sendiri punya pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan," suara wanita itu menggelegar. "Cinderella masih hidup di Hutan sana dan putri-putriku yang tidak berguna belum berhasil melacaknya. Mana bisa memutarbalikan cerita dongeng kalau Nemesis yang dulu belum _ditemukan_ , bukan?" Dia memelototi kedua gadis zombi berpenampilan konyol di sudut. "Nah, untuk PR, Sang Guru meminta kalian masing-masing untuk mencari kesalahan yang membuat kalian kalah dalam kisah kalian dulu. Raksasa, ayo mulai dari kau."

Raksasa si Jack mengangkat buku dongeng, membuka lukisan dirinya tidur di istananya sementara Jack diam-diam melewatinya. "Ketiduran waktu berjaga," ratapnya.

"Apa gara-gara itu juga kau dihajar Putri Sunny dan segerombolan binatang? ' _Ketiduran waktu berjaga_ '? Pfft," dengkus Rumpelstiltskin.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau sudah selesai mengubah ceritamu lalu kau bisa kejam dan tidak sopan," sergah si Raksasa.

"Siapa lagi?" sela ibu tiri Cinderella.

Sementara para penjahat Lama melanjutkan menceritakan saat-saat terburuk mereka, Kyungsoo merangkak maju ke kisi di kelas berikutnya.

Belasan zombi penjahat berkerumun di antara papan-papan yang tertutup peta-peta Hutan hasil gambar tangan, penuh pin merah dan biru serta kertas-kertas catatan kecil warna-warni. Awalnya Kyungsoo tidak mengenali para penyihir dan _monster_ di situ, sampai kemudian perutnya serasa ditinju.

Di sebelah dinding yang jauh, penyihir tua busuk Putri Salju dan serigala Si Tudung Merah, bermata lebam dan kaki diperban, keduanya sedang berbicara serius dengan pejahat satu lagi.

Kyungsoo belum pernah bertemu dengannya: seorang laki-laki tinggi, tampan menyeramkan terlepas dari kulit zombinya, rambut hitam keriting, topi bajak laut, dan tangan kanannya berbentuk kait perak mengilap.

"Serigala menemukan mereka di Drip Drop dan aku melihat mereka di Pondok Putri Salju di sini," tutur si penyihir Putri Salju parau, mengetuk-ngetukkan kuku kuningnya ke sebuah lokasi di peta.

"Kalau begitu, Markas Liga pasti ada di utara Maidenvale," duga Kapten Hook dengan suara berat dan lembut. "Tebakanku kira-kira satu kilometer dari Bukit Knobble." Dia tersenyum tipis, mengelus kaitnya. "Mmm, tiga belas pahlawan sekaligus. Bukankah itu _cemerlang_?"

Jantung Kyungsoo mendesak kerongkongannya. Satu kilometer dari Bukit Knobble? Itu lokasi Markas Liga! Dia harus memperingatkan Merlin secepatnya setelah kembali. Tapi sekarang yang terpenting adalah dia harus menemukan Excalibur.

Tiba-tiba raungan gergasi menggema ke seluruh kastel seperti alarm kebakaran. Pintu menjeblak terbuka dan seorang trol penjaga menghambur masuk.

" _PENYUSUP! Ada penyusup di kastel!_ Dua porsi makan untuk siapa pun yang menemukannya!"

Para penjahat bergemuruh menyerbu keluar ruangan di belakang si gergasi, tinggal Kyungsoo sendirian dan ketakutan. Dia bergerak ke dinding dan merayapi saluran udara bak kecoak, berhenti di setiap kisi, melihat sekilas kelima kelas berisi para zombi Never yang berhamburan meninggalkan kelas menuju lorong dengan teriakan-teriakan haus darah−hingga dilihatnya Kapten Hook berada tepat di bawahnya, berbicara pada seorang pemuda kurus tampan tanpa baju atasan, rambutnya putih jabrik dan kulitnya seputih pualam.

 _Itu dia._

Pemuda itu sedang memegang sepatu Kyungsoo.

"Gergasi menemukan ini," kata Sang Guru muda dengan galak. "Kyungsoo ada di dalam kastel, dan entah apakah si pangeran lembek itu bersamanya atau dia akan datang setelah kita menangkap Kyungsoo. Aku ingin kau memimpin yang lain dan−"

Dia mendadak terdiam. Pandangan matanya naik ke langit-langit, Kyungsoo menghindar dari kisi-kisi tepat waktu. Tersembunyi dalam gelap, dia menahan napas. _Teruslah bicara... kumohon, kumohon, kumohon_ −

"Periksa ruang-ruang bawah tanah dan menara lonceng," lanjut suara Sang Guru. "Lacak setiap sudut."

Kyungsoo hampir pingsan karena lega. Selama Sang Guru masih ada di sini, jauh dari Storian, dia tidak akan tahu Kyungsoo bersembunyi tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Tapi aku mau Kyungsoo ditangkap hidup-hidup. Sudah waktunya aku mengobrol dengan putri kesayangan kita," kata Sang Guru. "Sekarang pimpin semuanya sementara aku mengamankan museum. Mengerti?"

"Ya, Tuan," kata Hook.

Kyungsoo mengintip melalui kisi-kisis dan menyaksikan keduanya berpencar. Kapten Hook yang _itu_ , juga ratusan penjahat yang sama terkenal dan ganas sedang mencari dirinya. _Habislah aku_ , pikir Kyungsoo sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya, berusaha berpikir jernih di tengah kepanikan. Seraya melihat gerombolan penjahat menyapu kastel, ada sesuatu dari ucapan Sang Guru yang mengusiknya.

 _Mengamankan museum._

Sang Guru memiliki kesempatan untuk mencari dan membunuh Kyungsoo tapi lebih mengkhawatirkan museum? Dari semua yang ada di kastel ini, mengapa penyihir tak terkalahkan itu perlu mengamankan museum?

Kyungsoo berpikir dan berpikir, sampai dia tersedak dalam satu momen dan bergegas ke sana. Bertumpu pada tangan dan kaki, dia merayap di saluran udara mengikuti arah tujuan Sang Guru.

Hanya ada satu hal yang perlu diamankan oleh penjahat terbesar di dunia dongeng.

Satu senjata yang bisa menghancurkannya dan antek-anteknya selamanya.

Pedang suci yang tak pernah terbayang oleh Kyungsoo bisa ditemukan.

Sekarang Sang Guru pasti sedang menunjukkan tempatnya.

.

.

.

Kai menggunakan sihir untuk melepas sumpalan mulut Soojung karena takut si gadis akan menggigit mukanya kalau dia mendekat.

"Sebaiknya berdoa saja aku tidak pernah bisa lepas," sembur Soojung, memberontak dari seprai beledu yang mengikatnya ke tiang tempat tidur.

"Simpan dulu energimu," geram Kai, berusaha menyelamatkan potongan bajunya.

"Seunghyun akan ke sini sebentar lagi, jadi kusarankan kau bawa saja energimu dan pergi secepatnya kalau tidak mau dibelah-belah untuk penelitian Kejahatan. Mana Kyungsoo?"

"Sedang mengambil pedangku di Sekolah Lama. Kau akan memerlukannya untuk menghancurkan cincinmu." Kai mulai menjelaskan, tapi langsung menyesalinya saat melihat raut Soojung.

" _Cincinku_? Cincin ratuku?" balas Soojung. "Itu sebabnya kalian bengong memperhatikannya sewaktu di pingir teluk? Karena kalian mau aku _menghancurkannya_?"

"Yah, begitulah cara m-membunuh Sang Guru," Kai tergagap, sadar betul dirinya terlalu banyak bicara. "Begitulah caranya kau bisa bebas. Begini, kita bisa membicarakan ini nanti, sesudah kita keluar dari si−"

" _Bebas_?" desis Soojung, melindungi cincinnya. "Dengan membunuh cowok yang _mencintaiku_? Dengan membawaku pergi dari tempat yang mungkin akhirnya bisa membuatku bahagia? Supaya aku hidup dalam Kebahagiaan Abadi dengan membuntutimu dan putrimu seperti anjing piaraan?"

"Jernihkan pikiranmu, Soojung. Kau tidak bisa hidup bersama Sang Guru. Dia _monster_!"

"Namanya Seunghyun, dia sekarang berbeda, dan asal kau tahu, seharusnya malam ini kami sedang kencan pertama−"

"Dan tahu-tahu kalian minum darah anak kecil bersama," ejek Kai. "Sekarang dengarkan aku sebelum kau kusumpal lagi−"

"Jangan coba-coba mengancamku," Soojung panas. "Kau tidak bisa menyakitiku lebih dari yang sudah-sudah, Kai. Kau memaksa Kyungsoo memilihmu daripadaku. Kau menghasutnya untuk percaya dia tidak bisa memiliki sahabatnya _sekaligus_ pangerannya. Kau berusaha mengirimku pulang sendirian tanpa ibu, dengan appa yang payah, dan seluruh dsa di mana tidak ada− _tidak ada_ −yang peduli padaku. Kau dan putrimu mengirimku ke neraka dengan sebuah ciuman, dan begitu aku menemukan jalanku sendiri dengan pemuda yang benar-benar peduli padaku, demi akhir bahagia kami berdua, tahu-tahu kau datang dengan menunggang kuda putihmu lagi untuk merenggut itu semua."

Kai memandang mantan putrinya yang terikat di tempat tidur.

"Soojung, kau tidak mengerti, ya? Dia tidak seperti kelihatannya. Dia bukan cinta sejatimu. Dia _Jahat_. Dan kalau kau di sini bersamanya, artinya kau juga Jahat. Kali ini tidak akan ada jalan kembali ke Baik."

Mata Soojung berkaca-kaca. "Apa kau tahu kenapa seumur hidup aku selalu menginginkan dongeng? Karena dongeng berarti cinta yang tidak akan pernah berakhir. Dulu kusangka cinta itu kau, lalu kupikir Kyungsoo. Tapi ternyata _dia_. Pasti dia."

Kai beranjak dari altar. Soojung mengawasi sang pangeran mendekati tempat tidur, rambutnya dilingkari cahaya obor ketika dia duduk di sisi Soojung. Mereka duduk bersebelahan dalam hening.

"Menurutmu, kenapa kami jauh-jauh datang ke sini kalau kami tidak menyayangimu?" tanya Kai lembut. "Kami sahabat terbaikmu."

Soojung memalingkan wajah. "Tidak, Kyungsoo _dulu_ sahabatku. Satu-satunya temanku. Dulu aku _membutuhkannya_ lebih dari siapa pun. Tapi kau memaksa Kyungsoo memilih antara kekasih dan sahabatnya. Dan sekarang kau juga memaksaku memilih." Soojung menggeleng, membiarkan air matanya jatuh. "Kenapa dia tega? Kenapa dia membuangku begitu saja?"

"Dia membuat kesalahan, Soojung," kata Kai. "Saat berjuang mendapatkan cinta, kadang seseorang mengira dia sedang melawan seluruh dunia. Dia ketakutan, melihat sesuatu yang sesungguhnya tidak nyata. Itu sudah terjadi pada Kyungsoo, begitu pula padaku, dan sekarang terjadi padamu."

Soojung merasakan Kai menggapai-gapai ke belakangnya, melepas satu ikatannya.

"Tapi sekarang tidak ada yang menghalangi kita bertiga lagi," katanya. "Sekarang kita bisa bersama-sama."

"Bahkan dongeng pun ada batasnya, Kai," kata Soojung. "Tiga orang tidak bisa berbagi Kebahagiaan Abadi. Tidak tanpa aku yang berakhir sendirian."

"Kau tidak akan sendirian." Soojung bisa merasakan lengan bawah Kai menyentuh tengkuknya saat meraih ikatan yang sebelah lagi. "Kau akan memiliki dua orang yang ingin melihatmu bahagia. Dan sebelum kami memilikimu dalam hidup kami, kami pun tidak akan bahagia."

"Kau dan Kyungsoo saling memiliki. Kalian tidak butuh aku."

"Dia dan aku hampir tidak bisa bertahan di ruangan yang sama sampai kami datang mencarimu. Seharusnya kami tidak pernah meninggalkanmu."

Soojung merasakan kulit Kai menyentuh pergelangan tangannya, melonggarkan ikatannya. "Perjalanan untuk menemukanmu dan memperbaiki kesalahan kita di masa lalu justru mendekatkan aku dan Kyungsoo. _Kau_ menyatukan Kyungsoo dan aku, memang selalu begitu dari dulu."

Ikatan seprai beledu terlepas, Soojung terbebas. Dia menatap mata Kai, kalimat terakhir pemuda itu menusuk hatinya.

"Ikutlah bersama kami," kata Kai sambil mengangkat dagu Soojung, seperti saat dia mengajaknya ke Pesta Dansa. "Ikutlah bersamaku dan Kyungsoo ke Camelot."

Soojung bergelung di dada Kai, dalam pelukannya. "Mungkin kau tidak bisa melihatnya. Tapi sekarang kalian juga mendekatkanku dengan Seunghyun," bisiknya, seakan bicara sendiri.

"Apa?"

"Kalau aku ikut kalian, aku tidak akan menemukan cinta lagi," kata Soojung, memeluknya lebih erat. "Ceritaku sudah membuktikannya. Aku tidak bisa dicintai siapa pun. Sahabatku. Appaku. Pangeranku. Bahkan Hort pun sudah tidak menginginkanku lagi."

"Itu karena kau sudah lupa arti cinta sebenarnya. Kebaikan adalah jalan menuju cinta, bukan Kejahatan."

"Seunghyun satu-satunya jalanku sekarang," katanya sambil mengingat-ingat bagaimana rasanya sedekat ini dengan sang pangeran.

"Pasti ada jalan," desak Kai. "Pasti ada cara untuk membuatmu ikut bersama kami."

"Tidak. Sudah terlambat." Soojung menghirup aroma Kai, berusaha menjauh, berusaha melepaskan pangeran itu. "Bawa saja Kyungsoo dan pergi."

"Tidak tanpamu," kata Kai di telinganya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Seunghyun. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan cinta sejatiku," Soojung melawan, memandangi cincin Seunghyun untuk mendapatkan kekuatan.

Namun sekarang dia melihat sesuatu yang lain di jarinya, lecet karena tergores ikatan seprai. Satu pikiran mengetuk hatinya, yang selama ini telah memberi jawaban.

"Kecuali..." bisiknya.

"Kecuali?" bisik Kai.

Soojung menggenggam tangan Kai.

Kai menunduk dan menegang, karena sekarang dia juga melihat namanya di kulit si gadis.

"Kecuali aku mendapatkanmu kembali," kata Soojung.

.

.

.

 _Double update!_

 _Go read the next chapter : )_

Dari chapter pertama sampai chapter ini, saya belum jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian di review, ya? Padahal udah inget mau jawabin, tapi lupa terus. Maafin :( Nah, langsung baca Q&A di bawah yaa. Pertanyaan yang tidak saya jawab artinya akan kalian temukan dalam cerita. Plus, _no spoiler_. :-)

.

 **Q:** Beli _handbook_ nya di mana ya? Di Indo sudah dipublish? Isinya apa aja?

 **A:** Saya beli di Gr*m*d** dan tentu sudah dipublish di Indo. Isinya semacam Good and Evil things: ilustrasi para tokoh, ilustrasi kastel sekolah beserta isinya, ilustrasi makhluk-makhluk di Hutan, self quiz, percakapan para tokoh, plus Q&A. Itu semua lengkap dengan halaman berwarna dan kertas tebal berkualitas, makanya harganya lebih mahal dari novelnya sendiri.

.

 **Q:** Remake ini bagus, kenapa gak dipublish di watty (wattpad)?

 **A:** The only reason is: saya gak suka wattpad, hehe. Maaf kalau mengecewakan, tapi saya jujur.

.

 **Q:** Selama nunggu seri ke-4 kira-kira bakal ada apa nih dari authornya?

 **A:** Girl, saya belum memutuskan untuk meremake buku ke-4. Sebenarnya ini novel trilogi dan inti ceritanya sudah selesai di buku ke-3. Buku ke-4 hanya tambahan dari author asli karena dari awal dia sudah bikin 1 buku untuk 1 tahun masa sekolah (buku pertama = tahun pertama sekolah, buku kedua = tahun kedua sekolah, dan buku ketiga = tahun ketiga sekolah). Nah, karena mereka sekolah 4 tahun (di mana tahun ke-4 para murid dilepas di Hutan), jadi author asli buat kisah perjuangan para murid untuk mendapatkan dongeng mereka sendiri, sementara buku dongeng _Dyo dan Krystal_ sudah tertutup di buku ke-3. Sebelumnya saya berniat bikin _side story_ , ingat? Tapi karena buku keempat bakal rilis, sepertinya tidak jadi karena ceritanya bisa menyimpang ke mana-mana sementara banyak dari readers yang mau alur cerita ini disamakan. Jadi, sepertinya saya akan fokus untuk menulis ff original baru.


	22. Last Stop on the Fairy Dust Express

**20**

 **PEMBERHENTIAN TERAKHIR KERETA DEBU PERI**

.

.

.

Jam di seberang teluk berdentang. Pukul 23:30.

Tinggal 30 menit lagi untuk menemukan Excalibur. _Apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku belum sampai gerbang saat tengah malam?_ pikir Kyungsoo sembari terus bergerak di dalam saluran udara untuk mengikuti Sang Guru. _Apakah Kai akan datang mencariku? Apakah dia akan berusaha masih ke kastel ini?_ Kyungsoo tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Sama saja dengan bunuh diri−

Dia berhenti seketika.

Kyungsoo menatap dinding batu hitam yang menyekat saluran itu, sementara suara langkah Sang Guru teredam keramaian para penjahat yang memburunya.

Tegang, dia baru saja mau berbalik arah dan mencari rute lain ke museum ketika disadarinya ada celah kecil di dekat ujung saluran buntu itu.

Sebuah lubang hitam.

Berputar balik sampai persimpangan terakhir saluran itu dan mengambil risiko kehilangan jejak Sang Guru atau mengambil kesempatan tolol ini.

Kyungsoo menjulurkan kakinya ke tepi celah itu.

Dia menjatuhkan diri.

Gravitasi menerjunkan tubuhnya dengan bebas−bokongnya mendarat di seluncuran batu yang licin, meluncurkannya dalam kegelapan. Tanpa peringatan, seluncuran itu berbelk tajam ke kiri dan Kyungsoo terlempar ke samping tanpa tahu ke mana. Tidak ada kisi-kisi lagi, tidak ada seberkas cahaya lagi, hanya ada kegelapan tanpa ampun dengan kelap-kelip hijau dari zombi pergi dalam labirin tertutup.

Sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada, Kyungsoo membebaskan tubuhnya seperti perenang dalam arus deras saat dia menikung di sudut paling tajam dan menakutkan−yakin semua ini akan berakhir dalam kematian mengerikan−sebelum dia meluncur seperti peluru meriam, menggelincir di permukaan logam halus, dan terhenti dengan wajah membentur kisi-kisi besi terlebih dulu.

 _Aw._

Kyungsoo mengintip dari kisi-kisi seraya mengusap-usap luka di pelipis dan dahinya. Dia bisa melihat ruang kosong di bawahnya diterangi obor hijau redup. Tidak ada orang di sana, tidak ada apa-apa di dinding, tidak ada lantai hitam kotor. Tapi ruangan itu terasa familier. Sambil membungkuk lebih rendah di kisi-kisi, dia menyipit untuk memperhatikan ruangan hingga akhirnya melihat puing pintu dengan huruf-huruf merah menyala:

 **GALERI KEJAHATAN**

Museum Kejahatan.

Kyungsoo bertopang pada lututnya. Mengingat begitu cepat dia menyeberangi kastel ini, tidak mungkin Sang Guru sudah sampai di sini. Itu artinya...

 _Aku sampai duluan._

Berkeringat dalam gelap, Kyungsoo menunggu Sang Guru datang menunjukkan tempat tersimpan senjata yang bisa memusnahkannya.

Dia menanti.

Dan menanti.

Jam kastel berdentang satu kali.

Pukul 23:45.

 _Ada yang menghambat perjalanannya,_ pikir Kyungsoo. Tapi tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menunggu. Dalam 15 menit, Merlin akan sampai di gerbang.

Dipegangnya kisi-kisi besi itu, yang ternyata mudah dilepas dari batu. Dia meninggalkan sebelah sepatunya dan turun melalui lubang itu, bergantungan di pinggiran lubang saluran. Tangannya terentang, kakinya menendang-nendang di udara selagi berayun turun hingga telapak kakinya mendarat tanpa suara.

Kyungsoo mengawasi ruang galeri yang dulu berisi berbagai peninggalan dari segelintir kemenangan Kejahatan, sekarang sudah bersih tak bersisa. Benar, dia memang tidak berharap Excalibur menunggunya di atas meja, tapi tidak mungkin ada tempat untuk menyembunyikan pedang Kai di ruangan itu. Lantainya terbuat dari satu lempengan batu, semua laci dan pigura sudah tidak ada. Seluruh bagian dindingnya tidak−

 _Tidak semua bagian dinding,_ Kyungsoo menyadari seraya bergerak ke sudut.

Jauh di dinding itu, tersembunyi di dalam gelap, tersisa satu lukisan.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat, matanya beradaptasi dalam gelap hingga dia sadar lukisan itu sangat dikenalnya.

Di sebuah alun-alun desa, anak-anak kecil mengerumuni dan menonton timbunan buku dongeng yang dibakar membentuk api unggun. Di belakang desa, hutan gelap terbakar, langit terselimuti asap merah dan hitam.

Warna-warnanya kabur dan impresionis, gayanya tak diragukan lagi. Karya Profesor August Sader, peramal buta yang dulu mengajar pelajaran Sejarah sebelum mengorbankan nyawa untuk melawan Sang Guru. Kyungsoo mengenali lukisan yang dulu dipajang di Galeri Kebaikan. Bagian dari profesinya, Sader meramalkan sepasang Pembaca diculik ke Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan, yaitu dirinya dan Soojung. Tapi tidak ada lagi Ramalan Pembaca lain setelah itu, kecuali lukisan ini yang menggambarkan adegan anak-anak Jangho membakar buku dongeng ditutupi gumpalan asap.

Namun dulu tidak ada gumpalan asap, Kyungsoo berusaha keras mengingat-ingat lukisan yang dilihatnya di tahun pertama. Bayangan sebesar raksasa menyerang kota−dan ketika Kyungsoo mendekat lagi hingga hidungnya menempel di kanvas, dia mulai melihat bentuk-bentuk asap yang dikenalnya: kepala raksasa botak, serigala bergigi besar dan tajam, ibu tiri bersanggul, seorang kapten dengan kait perak...

Itu semua bukan sekedar bayangan.

Itu semua penjahat. Penjahat dongeng sungguhan.

Semuanya mendatangi Jangho.

Kyungsoo mundur, terngiang suara seram ibu tiri memberi peringatan: _"Setiap cerita yang diubah mengantarkan kita selangkah lebih dekat ke Dunia Pembaca."_

Sebelum kematiannya, Sader juga sudah melihat ini: Pasukan Kegelapan Sang Guru memasuki desa.

 _Tapi kenapa? Apa yang diinginkan Sang Guru di Jangho?_

Ketakutan, Kyungsoo mempelajari bayangan-bayangan itu lebih teliti, berusaha memahami artinya.

Sesuatu mencuri perhatiannya di lukisan itu sekarang.

Di belakang api unggun, pada sebuah rongga di alun-alun, terlihat setitik bilang emas di bawah kanopi toko buku Tuan Hwang yang kosong. Kyungsoo menangkap pola permata pada gagang emas serta pangkal bilah peraknya, ujungnya terkubur pada sebuah landasan besi. Dia menggosok-gosok matanya.

Tidak diragukan lagi.

Excalibur ada _di dalam_ lukisan itu.

Bimbang, Kyungsoo menelusuri permukaan kanvas bercat minyak itu dengan tangannya, keras dan menggumpal−hingga jarinya menyentuh gagang pedang itu. Tiba-tiba teksturnya berubah: hangat, halus, dan mengilap. Dia menekan kanvas lebih keras dan melihat kuku-kukunya secara perlahan menembus permukaan liat dan rapat itu, rasa basah yang aneh merendam ujung-ujung jarinya. Tangannya terisap lebih dalam dan dalam hinga ke pergelangan tangan, sebelum Kyungsoo melihat jari-jarinya muncul di dalam lukisan itu, lalu meraih gagang pedang.

Matanya membelalak, dia menggenggam gagang Excalibur dari dalam lukisan, buku-buku jarinya mengunci genggamannya dan menariknya sekuat tenaga. Pedang itu tercabut dari lempengan besi bak bunga tercabut dari air. Kyungsoo menarik tanganna dan pedang itu keluar dari lukisan, berat pedang itu membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai. Perlahan, Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan mengamati Excalibur yang masih tergenggam dalam kepalan tangannya. Kemudian dilihatnya lukisan itu, landasan besi di depan toko Tuan Hwang kosong.

 _Oh Tuhan._

Dia beranjak seketika, mengarahkan pedang pangerannya ke sinar obor.

 _Aku berhasil._

 _Aku benar-benar berhasil!_

Misi selesai.

Masih ada sisa waktu sepuluh menit lagi.

Wajahnya berseri-seri bangga bercampur lega. Dia berbalik ke arah pintu, pedang di tangannya, bersiap untuk bermogrif keluar dari kastel menjijikkan ini−

Mendadak pedang terjatuh dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak pernah meremehkanmu, Kyungsoo," ujar Sang Guru muda yang bersandar di dinding, bertelanjang dada dan bercelana pendek hitam. "Tapi kau meremehkan aku. Seorang penyihir yang mengalahkan kematian, kembali muda, dan menjadikan sahabatmu sebagai ratuku; dan kau berpikir aku tidak bisa mendengar napasmu di saluran udara sepuluh kaki di atasku, bahwa aku asal mengatakan aku perlu mengamankan museum, bahwa aku dengan mudah meninggalkan pencarian penyusup yang masuk ke kastelku tanpa alasan jelas." Pemuda tampan itu mengangkat alis. "Kecuali karena aku tahu kau mencuri dengar, tentu saja."

Jantung Kyungsoo serasa meledak. "Lalu k-kenapa kau tidak m-membunuhku di lorong tadi?"

"Alasan pertama, aku sudah curiga sejak lama ada penyihir tua menyebalkan yang memberi petunjuk padamu dan pangeranmu tentang cara mengalahkanku, dan sekarang aku membuktikan kecurigaanku benar. Alasan lain, aku penasaran apakah Excalibur memang perkasa seperti yang diyakini Merlin. Jadi, aku menaruh mantra pada pedang itu saat menyembunyikannya di dalam lukisan supaya tidak ada yang bisa mencabutnya kecuali aku. Kalau kau _bisa_ mengeluarkannya, artinya kekuatan Excalibur memang melebihi kemampuanku. Pedang itu langsung mengenali sekutunya dan pasti cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan cincin yang mempertahankan hidupku. Tapi aku juga punya alasan ketiga kenapa aku belum membunuhmu, Putri. Aku pikir kau harus bertemu dulu secara pribadi dengan pemuda yang memenangkan hati sahabatmu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau boleh memanggilku Seunghyun."

Kyungsoo menyambar pedang itu dan mengacungkannya ke arah Seunghyun, menghalanginya. "Kenapa Sader melukis penjahat-penjahat di Jangho? Apa arti lukisan itu?"

Seunghyun menatap bilah pedang itu dengan geli. "Kyungsoo, masih ingatkah kau apa yang kukatakan padamu saat kau dan Soojung mengunjungiku di menara saat tahun pertama? Aku memberimu teka-teki dan mengirimmu kembali ke sekolah, tapi waktu itu kau marah padaku. Kau bilang seharusnya aku mengincar desa-desa lain dan tidak mengganggu desamu. Kau ingat apa jawabanku?"

Kyungsoo merasa dirinya terkirim kembali pada momen itu, jawaban Sang Guru jelas terekam oleh ingatannya. Sang Guru tua bertopeng, sangat berbeda dengan pemuda di hadapannya ini, meninggalkan sebuah pertanyaan saat dia dan Soojung terjun bebas dalam lautan putih.

Sebuah pertanyaan yang menyiksanya selama dua tahun.

Sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak pernah masuk akal.

" _Desa lain yang mana_?" bisik Kyungsoo.

"Itu dia," Seunghyun tersenyum lebar. "Selama ini kau mengira Dunia Pembaca adalah 'dunia nyata' yang jauh dari alam sihir. Kenyataannya, duniamu adalah _bagian_ dari Hutan Tak Bertepi karena bagaimana mungkin dunia dongeng ada tanpa Pembaca yang memercayainya?"

Kyungsoo memucat. "Jangho berada di _dalam_ Hutan?"

"Kau pikir kenapa hanya Pembaca dari desamu yang diculik? Kau pikir kenapa setiap ada yang melarikan diri dari desamu pasti kembali lagi ke dalamnya?" tanya Seunghyun. "Desamu adalah sebuah 'kerajaan' tanpa sihir di dunia kita, tapi masih _bagian_ dari dunia dongeng−sama seperti Camelot, atau Netherwood, atau bahkan sekolah ini. Itulah sebabnya setiap angkatan di sini selalu dilengkapi dua Pembaca: satu yang percaya pada Kebaikan dan satu lagi yang percaya pada Kejahatan."

Kyungsoo merasa otaknya menderu, berusaha menyerap sebagian besar ucapan Sang Guru.

"Sebenarnya, satu-satunya aksesku ke Pembaca adalah memastikan mereka cukup wajar dan aman untuk dihadirkan di sekolahku, sama seperti kerajaan lainnya di Hutan," lanjut Seunghyun. "Dunia kita memerlukan Pembaca baru untuk bertahan, seperti halnya dunia ini memerlukan cerita dongeng baru. Itulah sebabnya ada pagar ajaib yang melindungi Jangho dari segala yang ada di dunia kita. Itulah kenapa kami menyebutnya Hutan Luar. Karena para Pembaca membuat dongeng-dongeng kita terus hidup, bahkan hingga orang-orang di dalam cerita itu mati dan hilang sekalipun. Malah, bisa dikatakan bahwa para Pembaca adalah satu kekuatan dalam dunia kita yang lebih kuat dariku. Selama masih ada Pembaca yang _percaya_ bahwa kekuatan Kebaikan mengalahkan Kejahatan, Kebaikan akan terus menang meskipun aku menghapus setiap kerajaan Ever di Hutan ini. Para Pembaca selalu ada, apa pun yang kulakukan. Pembaca yang menaruh keyakinannya pada kisah-kisah Lama dan mewariskannya turun-temurun akan mempertahankan Kebaikan tetap hidup di luar kuasaku." Sang Guru muda terdiam sejenak. "Tapi bagaimana kalau Pembaca tahu bahwa yang Lama sudah dijadikan yang _Baru_ , persis seperti teman-temanmu di sini? Bagaimana kalau satu kekuatan yang bisa mempertahankan kisah Kebaikan itu hanya bohong belaka? Bahwa Kejahatan selalu menang, selama ini selalu menang, dan akan selalu menang?" Mata biru esnya memantulkan api dari lukisan. "Gerbang ke Jangho akan terbuka setelah akhir ceritamu yang _sesungguhnya_ terjadi−akhir kisah yang menghapus setiap Kebahagiaan Abadi sampai tak tersisa, dan _aku_ akan mengakhiri Kebaikan untuk selamanya."

Kyungsoo pucat seputih mayat. "Bagaimana akhirnya? Mau kau apakan Jangho?"

"Aku?" Seunghyun menyeringai. "Oh, bukan. Bukan aku yang harus kau khawatirkan, Kyungsoo. Kalau ada satu hal yang bisa kaupelajari dari Evelyn Sader adalah bahwa orang yang paling berbahaya dalam dongeng adalah orang yang rela mengorbankan apapun demi cinta. Sebuah deskripsi yang cocok dengan sahabatmu, bukan?"

Sang Guru mengulurkan telapak tangannya dan Excalibur melayang dari tangan Kyungsoo ke tangannya. Senyumnya semakin lebar, setampan iblis.

"Dan kebetulan sahabatmu mencintai _aku_."

.

.

.

" _Aku?"_ Kai melonjak dari tempat tidur. "Mendapatkan _aku_ kembali?"

Soojung menunduk dan berlutut di ranjang. "Aku tahu kau sudah memilih Kyungsoo. Aku tahu sekarang dia putrimu. Aku cuma memintamu bersedia membuka diri sebelum mengambil keputusan terakhir untuk selamanya. Belum tertulis TAMAT, kan? Aku akan ikut bersamamu dan Kyungsoo ke Camelot. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kauinginkan, tapi beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi untuk jadi Akhir Bahagiamu."

Kai tampak seperti baru saja ditendang bokongnya. "Aku... aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaubicarakan."

"Kalau kau memintaku untuk mempertanyakan lagi akhir bahagiaku, kau juga harus begitu," kata Soojung.

Kai melorot ke tembok, memegangi potongan kain bajunya. Dia bisa melihat Storian menggambar mereka dengan penuh semangat, berduaan di kamar Sang Guru. "Dan kalau aku tidak mau?"

Jari pendar Soojung menyala merah muda. "Kalau begitu, aku akan memilih Seunghyun dan seluruh kesetiaanku akan kuserahkan padanya. Maka aku akan memberitahunya kalau kau ada di sini."

"Coba dengar ucapanmu sendiri, Soojung. Dengarkan apa yang kauminta dariku," Kai memohon. "Kau menawan, cerdas, dan sepenuhnya menarik dari sisi manapun. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpamu. Sejak melihatmu di tahun pertama, aku pikir kau calon ratuku. Tapi kita sudah mencoba untuk bisa bersama. Meski tampak bagus di atas kertas, pada akhirnya kita hanya ditakdirkan untuk jadi _teman_. Hanya teman, seperti tahun lalu−"

"Ketika kau mau _menciumku_?" tanya Soojung, mengangkat manik hijaunya hingga bersinggungan dengan arah pandang manik biru Kai.

"Itu t-tidak ada hubungannya," Kai tergagap, lalu memutuskan kontak mata. "Yang penting Kyungsoo dan aku bahagia bersama−"

" _Yang benar_?" kata Soojung, bergeser dari tempat tidur dan mendekatinya. "Kau bilang akulah yang mempersatukan kalian kembali. Artinya hubungan kalian sempat retak. Artinya kalian berdua tidak benar-benar bahagia kalau butuh orang ketiga untuk _memperbaiki_ cinta kalian."

"Dengar, akhir bahagia memerlukan waktu, usaha, dan komitmen," tutur Kai kesal. "Kebahagiaan Abadiku bersama Kyungsoo bukan satu-satunya yang bergulat, bimbang, dan berjuang untuk mempertahankan cinta. Lihat sendiri Kebahagiaan Abadimu."

Soojung diam sejenak. "Kau benar. Itulah sebabnya aku bertanya pada hatiku tentang akhir kisahku yang _sebenarnya_. Dan inilah jawabannya." Dia memperlihatkan tulisan di jari manisnya, keputusasaan merayap dalam suaranya. "Aku ingin mencintai Seunghyun. Aku ingin mencintai orang lain selain dirimu. Kau hanya memberiku sakit hati dan luka sekaligus malu. Tapi tidakkah kau lihat? Hanya namamu yang dikenal hatiku, Kai. Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain memastikannya?" Air mata berlinang, Soojung menangis memandang Kai. "Dongeng menyatukan kita kembali di sini karena menginginkan akhir berbeda. Kenapa kau di sini sendirian tanpa Kyungsoo? Kenapa kau yang menyelamatkanku dan bukan sahabatku?"

Kai menjadi kaku, memikirkan semua liku-liku yang membawanya pada Soojung saat ini. Mereka bersama berdua, bertatap muka, tanpa penyamaran, tanpa tipuan, untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua tahun. Pipinya merona semerah apel. Dia kembali menatap manik hijau Soojung, ketegasan terpancar dari sorotnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan itu pada Kyungsoo, begitu juga denganmu. Kau bukan penyihir lagi−"

"Padahal Kyungsoo dan aku sudah mendapatkan Kebahagiaan Abadi kami sampai kau _memaksa_ dia untuk mempertimbangkannya kembali," kata Soojung sambil mendekat perlahan. "Kalau aku memintamu untuk membuka hati menjadikanku seorang penyihir di matamu, maka kau pun sama, Kai. Karena kau melakukan hal yang sama pada Kyungsoo saat dia sudah menjadi _putriku_."

Kai kelu.

"Tapi sekarang saatnya kita menghadapi kenyataan. Saatnya untuk Kebahagiaan Abadi yang terakhir," desak Soojung, menyudutkannya. "Kau tidak mau tahu siapa putrimu yang sebenarnya?" Tatapan Soojung menusuk lawan bicaranya. "Apakah ayahmu tak ingin melihat lebih dekat untuk terakhir kalinya?"

Kai berpaling, mengertakkan gigi begitu keras hingga Soojung bisa melihat tonjolan tulang di rahangnya. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ayahku," kata pemuda itu.

"Kai, dengarkan aku. Aku akan meninggalkan Seunghyun seperti yang kauminta," kata Soojung lembut. "Aku akan menghancurkan cincin ini dan mengabdikan hatiku untuk Kebaikan selamanya. Aku akan ikut bersamamu dan Kyungsoo ke Camelot, menerima bahwa kau mungkin akan tetap memilihnya dan aku berakhir sendirian, tangan kanan dalam akhir bahagia kalian. Aku cuma meminta janji sederhana darimu, yaitu kau mau memberiku kesempatan lagi sebelum memilih putrimu untuk selamanya."

Perlahan Kai membalas tatapan Soojung. Mulutnya terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu−

"Kedengarannya itu negosiasi yang bagus," kata sebuah suara.

Seunghyun menatap Soojung tajam, Excalibur berada di kerongkongan Kyungsoo. Namun ekspresinya dingin dan tenang, tak sekaget ekspresi Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Hort terbangun mendengar suara teriakan samar guru-guru di atas. Hanya beberapa kata yang kedengaran sedikit jelas: Mino diserang? Ada penyusup lolos?

Hal pertama yang terpikir olehnya adalah memastikan Soojung baik-baik saja. Lalu dia teringat Soojung berada di menara si kerempeng tua itu, jauh dari kastel. Selama ini dia sudah berhasil _tidak_ memikirkan gadis itu dan sekarang bukan waktunya untuk mundur.

Dia menoleh pada Mark dan Taeyong yang tertidur di ranjang mereka, anak-anak Ever tampan dan dicintai, yang dulu membuat para gadis tergila-gila.

Hort tersenyum sinis. Sekarang seluruh gadis menginginkan dirinya. Dia melihat cara para gadis memandangi otot-otot barunya dan menggodanya tanpa tahu malu di lorong, membuntutinya seperti ekor. Dia bisa saja memacari siapa pun di sekolah ini, Ever dan Never.

Namun sambil bersandar di jendela, memandang menara perak Sang Guru di atas Hutan Biru, Hort mendapati dirinya bertanya-tanya seperti apa rasanya tinggal di sana bersama Soojung. Mereka berdua, bersama memimpin Kejahatan. Rasa panas membakar dan menusuk tubuhnya saat dia membayangkan Soojung berada di pelukannya, hendak berciuman−

Hort memerah, dahinya berkeringat.

 _Tidak._

 _Dia cuma menyakitimu._

 _Kau sudah tidak mencintainya lagi._

Sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari Hutan, dia menggigit bibir kuat-kuat, menenggelamkan diri di balik bantal−dan beranjak seketika.

Setitik cahaya emas menyala di jendela Sang Guru.

Bukan hanya emas. Kekuningan, emas tembaga, antara kuning muda dan kemerahan.

Dia tahu karena dia tahu segalanya tentang pangeran Camelot itu, sampai corak warna pendarnya sekalipun.

Satu hal yang dia tidak tahu, mengapa pendar sang pangeran ada di menara Sang Guru.

.

.

.

Kai menarik pinggang Soojung dan mengarahkan jari pendarnya ke kerongkongan gadis itu. "Kalau kausakiti Kyungsoo, akan kubunuh ratumu," dia memperingatkan Sang Guru muda, namun Seunghyun menekan Excalibur lebih kuat ke leher Kyungsoo.

"Kai, i-itu bukan−nego yang−b-bagus..." Soojung mendengih, sulit bernapas.

Tapi kedua laki-laki bertelanjang dada itu saling mengunci tatapan mereka dari seberang ruangan, memegangi sandera lebih erat.

Kyungsoo bergidik dan kalut saat merasakan dinginnya bilah pedang. Dia mengandalkan pangeran dan sahabatnya untuk menyelamatkannya dari penjahat maut, tapi setibanya di sini dia malah menemukan baju Kai sobek-sobek dan Soojung meminta dijadikan putrinya.

" _Lepaskan_ Kyungsoo," geram Kai pada Seunghyun, tubuhnya memerah terbakar emosi.

"Oh-ho, _sekarang_ kau pangeranku, ya?" cetus Kyungsoo, mendesak dada pucat dan dingin Sang Guru. "Pangeran yang sedetik lalu tampak mau terbuka untuk uji coba putri _baru_?"

"Sudahlah, Kyung," sela Kai, semakin menusukkan jarinya yang menyala ke kerongkongan Soojung. "Seunghyun, lepaskan dia atau−"

"Atau apa?" Seunghyun tenang menyeramkan, menatap Soojung. "Kau mau bunuh gadis yang jauh-jauh mau kau selamatkan? Gadis yang mempersembahkan hatinya _untukmu_?"

Tidak ada lagi amarah atau dendam di wajah Seunghyun, hanya ada ketenangan yang membuat Soojung gelisah. "Seunghyun, maafkan aku," katanya. "Tapi kali ini aku harus mengambil pilihan yang tepat. Pilihan yang paling tepat untuk _ku_."

"Seperti mengkhianati sahabatmu?" sambar Kyungsoo, lantas menoleh pada Kai. "Atau menatap wajah putrimu dan mengatakan kau mencintainya, lalu sedetik setelah dia pergi kau berpura-pura dia tidak nyata?"

"Aku tadi cuma mendengarkannya," bantah Kai. "Soojung bilang dia mau ikut kita kalau aku memberinya kesempatan kedua. Dengan segala yang dipertaruhkan, tidakkah menurutmu permintaan itu _sepadan_?"

"Kesempatan kedua?" dengus Kyungsoo. "Setelah semua yang kita lalui, setelah semua yang kita katakan di kamar tadi, sekarang kau mau menguji cewek lain?"

"Kau belum paham," kata Kai, kesabarannya mulai habis. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah memercayaiku? Kenapa kau tidak bisa memercayai _kita_?"

Seunghyun mengangkat alis. "Aku pun ingin menanyakan hal yang sama pada ratuku. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku punya persamaan dengan seorang cowok Ever." Dia menyeringai pada pangeran tampan itu dan Kai membuang muka.

Keheningan meliputi kedua pasangan itu. Bahkan gerak Storian pun tertahan, bimbang harus membela siapa.

"Tak usah hiraukan aku," desak Seunghyun sambil tersenyum. "Siapa butuh penjahat saat kalian bertiga saling memiliki?"

"Jangan tanggapi dia, Kyung," Kai mulai membujuk.

"Kalau kau mau aku 'memercayai kita', maka katakan padanya, Kai," kata Kyungsoo lirih. "Katakan pada Soojung akulah putrimu untuk selamanya. Di sini. Sekarang juga."

Kai menatapnya, terluka, seolah mereka tidak saling memahami.

"Kau tidak bisa, ya?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih.

"Kyungie, aku tahu kita lama tidak ketemu," sela Soojung, "tapi kalau kau mengenal spesies laki-laki sebaik aku, kau pasti tahu ultimatum cuma membuat mereka ja−"

"Lebih baik leherku digorok daripada bicara denganmu," serang Kyungsoo.

Soojung menutup mulut.

"Kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu," kata Kai, jelas dan pasti. "Tapi Soojung cuma mau aku berpikir dua kali sebelum kita menutup Kebahagiaan Abadi kita, sama seperti permintaan kita padanya. Adil, bukan?" Dia menoleh pada Soojung. "Berjanjilah kalau aku memberimu kesempatan, kau akan menghancurkan cincin itu segera setelah kita meninggalkan tempat ini."

Soojung menanti Seunghyun marah, mengancamnya, tapi anehnya pemuda itu kelihatan terhibur. Soojung mengangguk, perhatiannya terusik oleh senyuman sinis Seunghyun. "Aku janji."

Seunghyun mendengus.

"Lihat, kan?" Kai mendesak Kyungsoo. "Aku cuma perlu mengikuti kata hatiku dan semuanya akan berakhir bahagia."

Kyungsoo bisa menangkap kefrustasian sang pangeran, seakan dirinyalah masalah di sini, bukan Kai. Dan hal itu membuatnya semakin sakit hati. "Lalu bagaimana dengan hatiku, Kai? Bagaimana kau bisa berdiri di situ, menatap mataku, dan−" dia mematung, akhirnya merasakan kejernihan dari tatapan mata pangerannya.

Pemuda itu berbohong.

Kai _berbohong._

Pangeran yang harus memegang janjinya, harus berpegang pada kebenaran, sekarang tengah berbohong demi _dirinya_. Demi Kyungsoo. Demi Kebahagiaan Abadi mereka. Demi Kebaikan.

Kai sekadar mengatakan apa yang ingin didengar Soojung. Dia akan melakukan apapun demi menyelamatkan sahabat mereka dari cengkeraman Jahat dan memusnahkan cincin itu, termasuk berpura-pura memberi Soojung kesempatan kedua di hatinya.

Sejak tadi Kai berusaha mengatakan padanya bahwa hal ini sepadan dengan apa yang dipertaruhkan. Cincin dihancurkan. Pahlawan-pahlawan Kebaikan selamat. Sahabatnya selamat. Sang pangeran tetap miliknya.

Kyungsoo hanya perlu ikut berbohong.

 _Percuma saja 100% Baik,_ pikirnya, menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk dan mencium Kai saat itu juga.

"Apa kau paham perjanjiannya?" sang pangeran tersenyum ketika melihat perubahan di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kau akan memberi Soojung kesempatan kedua dan kau akan mengikuti kata hatimu," Kyungsoo balas tersenyum, matanya berbinar.

Soojung pun ikut tersenyum, memandangi mereka secara bergantian dengan takjub.

"Langsung ke calon ratu Camelot," kata Kai, matanya tertuju pada Kyungsoo.

Senyum Kyungsoo memudar.

 _Ratu._

Kata itu lagi. Kata yang tidak pernah terasa nyata. Sejak mereka kembali ke Hutan, dia tidak berpikir mereka akan sampai di Camelot, menganggap Kai dan dirinya akan putus hubungan, atau dia akan mati dalam misi menyelamatkan Soojung, atau Hutan akan jadi gelap dan mereka semua terbunuh. Benar, semakin dekat misi penyelamatan Soojung, semakin sering dia bertengkar dengan Kai, seakan tanpa sadar memberi tahu bahwa mereka _tidak akan pernah_ sampai di Camelot.

Namun sekarang dia sudah berada pada puncak masa depan menjadi seorang ratu dari kerajaan paling terkenal. Sebagai ratu yang akan diawasi dengan teliti oleh rakyatnya setelah ibu Kai mengecewakan mereka. Sebagai seorang ratu yang harus mengembalikan legenda mahkotanya. Dan tidak ada yang jadi penghalang antara dirinya dan mahkota itu kecuali sebuah kebohongan kecil yang penting.

Di saat itu dan di tempat itu, pada momen Kyungsoo menuduh Kai meragukan masa depan mereka−dan memang melihat Kai meragukannya, faktanya justru Kyungsoo-lah yang tiba-tiba ragu.

 _Aku... ratu? Ratu sungguhan?_

Kai menangkap kesuraman di wajah Kyungsoo, senyumnya pun hilang seolah tahu Kyungsoo akan berhenti sebelum berhasil melewati rintangan terakhir.

"Kyungie?" panggil Soojung.

Kyungsoo mendongak.

" _Aku_ masih merasa ratunya Kai," kata Soojung, membaca raut muka Kyungsoo. "Artinya masih ada yang salah dalam cerita kita, kan?"

Kyungsoo bisa melihat keyakinan teguh pada wajah Soojung, perutnya serasa dipilin lebih kencang. _Ada yang salah._ Bagaimana dia dan Kai bisa sampai pada akhir cerita jika hatinya mengatakan tidak akan pernah bisa jadi ratu Camelot, sementara hati Soojung mengatakan bisa?

 _Mungkin itulah sebabnya Kai dan aku tidak akan pernah mencapai akhir bahagia kami tanpa Soojung_ , pikir Kyungsoo, karena ada yang rusak di antara mereka dan mungkin tidak bisa diperbaiki. Karena yang rusak adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Mmm, mulai menarik, bukan?" sela sebuah suara menyeramkan.

Semua mata tertuju pada Sang Guru muda, senyumannya berubah jadi cengiran sinis.

"Ratu Kejahatan, permirsa, masih mengincar mahkota Kebaikan," ujar Seunghyun, pedang Excalibur memantulkan wajahnya. "Kalau kalian memercayainya, tanggung sendiri risikonya, karena pada akhirnya dia akan kembali ke sini dengan cincinku di jarinya, hatinya milikku."

Soojung merasakan tatapan dingin Seunghyun, keringat mengucur di punggungnya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, Seunghyun. Sama seperti kami," kata Kyungsoo pelan sambil menatap sahabatnya dalam-dalam.

"Kau mau mencoba berunding dengan pembunuh?" ujar Kai refleks.

Mata Kyungsoo tetap tertuju pada Soojung. "Mungkin dia benar, Kai. Mungkin kita memang harus berpikir dua kali tentang akhir bahagia kita kalau memang benar-benar mau menemukannya."

Soojung terpana menatap Kyungsoo.

Kai seketika berubah cerah. "Tunggu−Kyung, maksudmu kau setuju dengan persyaratan Soojung? Kau _paham_ tujuanku? Bahwa−"

"−kita meragukan akhir bahagia kita, Kai. Persis seperti yang kaubilang tadi," kata Kyungsoo, masih menatap Soojung.

"Bahwa kita semua akan memulai lagi dengan lembaran baru," kata Soojung bersemangat, menatap Kyungsoo ceria.

"Kita bertiga," kata Kyungsoo. "Kali ini tanpa rahasia, tanpa sembunyi-sembunyi, tanpa rasa bersalah. Kita mulai dengan mata terbuka lebar dan menyerahkan arah tujuan ke akhir cerita pada kejujuran. Cuma itu satu-satunya cara supaya tahu bagaimana jalan kita masing-masing menuju kebahagiaan."

Kai memandang mereka secara bergantian, kebingungan. " _Ok_ , mulai terlalu dalam untukku." Dia tersenyum mesra pada Kyungsoo. "Tapi aku tahu kau pasti mengerti."

Kyungsoo membalas senyum Kai dengan sedih.

Kai tidak sadar Kyungsoo berkata jujur.

Dentang tengah malam terdengar dari kastel-kastel di kejauhan, batas waktu akan segera tiba.

Kyungsoo mengambil napas dalam-dalam, menatap pangerannya. "Untuk awal yang baru."

Kai tersenyum pada putrinya. "Awal yang baru."

Mereka berdua menoleh pada Soojung.

Soojung tersenyum pada Kai. "Awal yang baru."

Ketiga murid itu saling bertatap selama beberapa saat, lalu serentak menatap Seunghyun.

Senyuman Sang Guru muda sudah mulai hilang. Dalam sekejap, dia menekan pedang ke leher Kyungsoo lebih erat, hendak mengiris lehernya−

"Sekarang!" teriak Kai.

Soojung menembakkan mantra merah muda panas ke tangan Seunghyun, membuat pemuda itu terkejut dan menjatuhkan Excalibur. Kyungsoo menangkap pedang itu dan menyodokkan ujung gagangnya ke perut Seunghyun, membuat pemuda itu terhuyung ke lemari buku yang kemudian menimpanya bersama ratusan buku dongeng warna-warni. Kyungsoo melempar Excalibur pada Kai yang kemudian menyisipkan gagangnya ke belakang celana, bilah pedangnya menempel pada tulang belakangnya. Dengan cepat dia, Soojung, dan Kyungsoo berlari ke jendela, lalu memanjat langkan.

"Kita harus ke Merlin!" Kai terengah. "Satu-satunya cara adalah bermogrif!"

"Sang Guru bisa _terbang_ , Kai! Dia pasti akan menangkap kita!" seru Kyungsoo sambil mengawasi Seunghyun membebaskan diri dari lemari buku dengan menembakkan mantra. "Kita perlu yang lebih cepat!"

"Kalian datang ke sini _tanpa_ rencana cara mengeluarkanku?" kata Soojung, panik saat mendengar suara lemari buku hancur di belakang mereka.

"Aku tadinya yakin kita akan mati sebelumnya," keluh Kai. "Apa yang lebih cepat dari bermogrif?"

Lemari buku yang menimpa Seunghyun melayang ke seberang ruangan, hancur membentur dinding.

"D-dia k-k-ke sini," Kyungsoo tergagap, jari pendar gemetarnya membidik Sang Guru, berbalik menghadap teman-temannya. "Kita harus pergi sekara−"

Matanya membelalak. Segumpal awan hitam berbentuk kotak panjang melayang dari Hutan ke arah menara Sang Guru bak kereta penumpang. Kyungsoo mengira itu asap kebakaran dari jauh, hingga dilihatnya kerlap-kerlip yang menempel pada awan itu, berkilauan seperti...

"Serbuk peri?" ujar Kyungsoo, terpana.

Memang benar. Sekarang dia, Soojung, dan Kai sama-sama melihat sekilas bayangan di dalam awan serbuk peri: bayangan yang memakai jubah biru tua berkibar-kibar dan topi kerucut sedang terbang dengan mengepakkan tangannya sambil menyetir ke arah jendela menara.

"Kalau kau tidak menghampiri Merlin, Merlin menghampirimu!" seru sang penyihir, mendekatkan awan itu sampai beberapa kaki dari langkan jendela. "Cepat, Anak-anak! Serbuk Tink tidak akan bertahan lama!"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Seunghyun mulai beranjak, berdiri sempoyongan. Dia berbalik pada Kai dan Soojung. "Kita harus melompat ke serbuk peri!"

" _Melompat_?!" pekik Soojung sambil mengintip dari langkan.

"Hitungan ketiga!" ujar Kyungsoo. "Satu..."

"Dua..." sahut Kai.

" _Tiga_!" teriak mereka bertiga−

Kai dan Kyungsoo meluncur ke awan tebal itu dan merasa terapung di udara secara ajaib, seperti kehilangan beban tubuh sepenuhnya. Ketika Merlin membelokkan kereta awan menuju gerbang sekolah, Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, menimati penerbangan tanpa beban itu. Di sisi lain, Kai tidak bisa berhenti jungkir balik di udara, seperti asteroid terlempar dari jalurnya.

"Bagaimana cara berhenti berputar-putar?" teriak Kai.

"Relakskan bokongmu, Nak!" Merlin balas berteriak.

Dengan berenang melewati serbuk peri, Kyungsoo meraih pergelangan tangan sang pangeran untuk menghentikan orbitnya. Kai berterima kasih dengan senyuman, lalu mengerutkan kening.

"Mana Soojung?" tanyanya.

Mereka berputar dan melihat Sojung berdiri di ambang jendela, sepucat hantu; sementara kereta serbuk menjauh darinya.

"Soojung, apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Kyungsoo.

"Lompat, _sekarang_!" seru Kai.

Sambil gemetar ketakutan, Soojung mendekat ke langkan dan tiba-tiba merasa ada yang mengapit lengan kirinya. Dia berbalik dan melihat Seunghyun sedang memeganginya, lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Kau pasti kembali padaku, Soojung," janjinya. "Pergi saja sekarang, tapi kau akan kembali memohon pengampunan."

Soojung melihat keyakinan dingin di pupil Seunghyun, memantulkan wajah ketakutannya. Genggaman tangan Seunghyun bertambah erat, tangan Soojung melemah dalam genggaman itu−

"Soojung, ayo!" panggil sebuah suara.

Dia menoleh dan melihat pangeran berambut emas bertelanjang dada bergantungan pada awan kerlap-kerlip, mengisyaratkannya untuk segera mendekat, seperti di hari pertama mereka bertemu.

"Aku tidak akan jadi ratumu, Seunghyun," bisik Soojung, lagu seorang putri merah muda mengalun di dalam hatinya. Dia menatap Sang Guru muda, "Karena aku akan jadi ratu orang lain."

Ujung jari Soojung menyala, menerangi **KAI** di balik cincin emas Seunghyun. Sang Guru memerah kaget, genggamannya terlepas dari sang ratu. Bak merpati yang terbebas, Soojung melompat mundur dari jendela, berseri-seri sambil melayang tenang di ekor serbuk kerlip paling belakang.

Kai dan Kyungsoo berenang melintasi asap berkilau dan menangkap tangan Soojung, mereka bertiga melayang di atas teluk seperti bunga-bunga terbawa badai pasir. Sementara itu, Merlin mengarahkan kepala kereta serbuk peri melintasi gerbang sekolah.

Kai merangkulkan kedua tangannya ke kedua gadis yang melayang itu. "Kita bersama-sama," ujarnya senang. "Kita benar-benar bersama."

"Dan akhirnya di pihak yang sama," kata Soojung, memeluk mereka.

Melihat Kai dan Soojung sebagai teman untuk pertama kalinya membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, merasa lega sekaligus cemas−tiba-tiba wajahnya menegang.

"Ada apa, Kyungie?" tanya Soojung.

Kyungsoo menyipit ke arah pemuda tampan berambut putih di jendela yang membiarkan mereka kabur. "Kenapa dia tidak mengejar kita?"

"Mmm, karena yang lainnya sedang mengejar kita?" kata Kai.

Kedua gadis itu menjatuhkan pandangan dan melihat ratusan zombi penjahat menyeruak keluar Sekolah Lama: penyihir, _warlock_ , gergasi, raksasa, dan _troll_ meraung-raung serta memekik-mekik seperti Banshee dan berlarian mengejar awan serbuk peri.

"Lebih kencang, Merlin!" seru Kyungsoo pada sang penyihir yang berbelok di kepala kereta awan.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa menyediakan sup kacang hijau sekarang, Nak," teriak Merlin seraya mengulum lolipop lemon. "Serbuk Tink sudah bertahan lebih lama dari perkiraanku."

"Bukan kacang, _kencang_!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Kini kereta debu peri berdesis mengerikan dan berpencaran seperti kabut tipis, menerjunkan ketiga murid itu di atas gumpalan hitam di pinggir teluk, nyaris di bagian air keruh yang berbuih. Terkejut, mereka mendongak dari tanah dan melihat Merlin terbang menuju gerbang di atas segumpal awan, sama sekali tak sadar telah kehilangan penumpang-penumpangnya.

Panik, Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang dan menyaksikan pasukan zombi menyerbu ke arah mereka.

" _LARI!_ " teriaknya, melesat dengan kaki telanjang dan berlari kencang ke arah gerbang.

Kai dan Soojung berderap di belakangnya, ketiganya melambai-lambai dan berteriak memanggil Merlin, berusaha menarik perhatian si penyihir.

"Kenapa dia tidak dengar?" teriak Kyungsoo.

"Dia sudah _tua_!" balas Kai.

Soojung tertinggal di belakang, tergopoh mengangkat gaun dan memakai sepatu hak runcingnya. Sesosok gergasi berjarak satu depa di belakangnya nyaris meraih rambut Soojung sebelum gadis itu melepas sepatu hak tingginya dan melemparnya ke kepala si gergasi, yang kemudian menubruk trol kembar tiga dan ambruk. Sambil menenteng sebelang sepatunya ke gerbang, Soojung berlari mengejar teman-temannya yang sudah jauh di depan dan hampir tak terlihat.

"Tunggu aku! Sudah jadi kambing congek dan kita masih di _sekolah_?!" teriak Soojung frustasi.

Kai dan Kyungsoo terbirit-birit beriringan, cahaya hijau neon dari teluk menerangi jalan menuju gerbang. Ketika seluruhnya tampak jelas, Kyungsoo membelalak ketakutan.

"Disegel, Kai!"

"Gara-gara tongkat Dovey dibawa Merlin," keluh Kai.

Mereka menengadah dan melihat gumpalan awan Merlin melintasi gerbang sekolah yang tinggi menjulang, hendak memasuki Hutan dengan selamat.

Tersentak, Kai bersiul dua jari keras-keras.

Merlin meresponsnya dengan senyum meremehkan, kemudian baru menyadari gerbong keretanya lenyap dan Kai beserta Kyungsoo ada di bawah, di dalam pagar sekolah.

"Tongkatnya, Merlin!" seru Kyungsoo. "Gunakan tongkat Dovey!"

Merlin menarik topi dengan panik, mengaduk-aduk, mencabut botol-botol _champagne_ , melempar bantal-bantal, dan kandang burung kosong−

"Oh, Tuhan, tolonglah," bisik Kai.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang dan dilihatnya Kapten Hook, Raksasa si Jack, serta Serigala Si Tudung Merah mengejar Soojung, mulut si Serigala membuka tutup di belakang bokong si pirang.

"Kyungieee, aku berhalusinaaasiii!" Soojung menjerit. "Ada penjahat-penjahat terkenal mengejaaarkuuuu!"

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menoleh pada Merlin. " _Cepat,_ Merlin!"

Sang penyihir mengeluarkan semangkuk kacang mede, seuntai lampu Natal merah-hijau−"Ooh, cantik sekali!"−sebelum akhirna mendengar jeritan Soojung dan melihat kelebatan serigala merobek renda gaun Soojung ketika gadis itu terbirit-birit ke arah kedua sahabatnya yang masih terjebak di dalam pagar.

Seraya mengerutkan bibir, Merlin mengaduk-aduk isi topinya lebih dalam lagi, lengannya terkubur di dalam hingga akhirnya mendapatkan tongkat sihir Profesor Dovey dan tersenyum lega. "Ya ampun, tongkat ini seharusnya disimpan dalam kotaknya."

"MERLIN!" pekik Kyungsoo.

Merlin berputar dan membidikkan tongkat sihir Dovey ke pintu gerbang yang bersinar hijau, langsung membuka setelah diperintah. Kai merangkul Kyungsoo dan mereka pun ambruk menelungkup di tanah.

"Tutup gerbangnya!" seru Kai pada Merlin.

" _Jangan_!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Soojung masih berlari tak keruan menuju celah gerbang, Serigala menggigiti ujung gaunnya setiap detik dan pasukan penjahat lainnya berada tepat di belakang Soojung, hendak menyerbu keluar gerbang bersama gadis itu. "JANGAN BENGONG KAYAK ORANG TOLOL! LAKUKAN SESUATUUU!" jeritnya pada teman-temannya.

Kai menghunuskan edangnya, tapi genggamannya bergetar.

"Mereka terlalu banyak!" katanya pada Kyungsoo, mengawasi Merlin membelokkan awannya dengan kikuk. "Habislah kita."

Kyungsoo melihat kepanikan yang sama di raut wajah Merlin karena pangerannya memang benar. Setelah Merlin berbalik nanti, para penjahat sudah terlanjut mencabuti tulang-tulang mereka. Mereka bertiga perlu tempat untuk menghilang, sebuah tempat yang tidak bisa dimasuki para penjahat itu. Sebuah gua atau terowongan atau−

"Tunggu!" teriak Kyungsoo, melambai-lambai pada sang penyihir. " _Jubahnya!"_

Kali ini, Merlin mengerti. Dia melepas jubah biru tuanya, melemparnya seperti layang-layang ke udara, dan dengan tongkat sihir Dovey menembakannya bak komet ke tangan Kyungsoo.

Berdiri di celah pintu gerbang, Kyungsoo mengibarkan jubah Merlin layaknya seorang matador, sulaman langit malam yang kekanak-kanakan berkilauan disorot cahaya bulan. Dia dan Kai memasuki jubah penyihir itu, separuh tubuh mereka secara ajaib menghilang di balik sutra. Kedua Ever itu kemudian berpegangan pada kerah jubah seperti penambang yang akan memasuki gua.

"Soojung, cepat!" teriak Kyungsoo, memegangi pinggiran jubah.

Soojung terhuyung-huyung melintasi rumput menuju celah gerbang, si Serigala mencakar-cakar rok dalamannya, si Raksasa sudah hampir menubruknya dari sisi kiri, Kapten Hook akan menerjangnya dari sisi kanan−

Hanya saja ada bayangan lain datang dari sisi lain tepi teluk: tinggi, berotot, luar biasa cepat, berlari menerobos pepohonan.

"Oh, Tuhan. Dia datang!" Soojung tercekat seraya mengejar jubah ajaib, melambai-lambai pada Kai dan Kyungsoo bak ratu kesurupan, tak lagi memegang gaunnya karena habis dimakan si Serigala sampai batas lutut. "Tolong! Sang Guru datang!"

Tapi ternyata itu bukan Sang Guru, melainkan seorang pemuda pucat berambut gelap, secepat musang, dan mengincar Soojung, mata hitamnya berkilat.

Kyungsoo terkesiap. "Hort, _jangan_!"

Hantaman keras menerjang ke dalam jubah, mementalkan Kyungsoo hingga dia terjun bebas. Di batas kesadarannya, Kyungsoo mendongak ngeri melihat _empat_ tubuh−bukan, tiga tubuh berguling memasuki langit biru tua berbintang. Kemudian kilatan bintang perak menyilaukannya dan seluruh alam semesta menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

 **The End of Part I**

 **TBC**

ps: siap-siap baper di Part II! XD


	23. ㅡ PART II ㅡ

**PART II**

 _ **It'll be a very long road if you spend more time looking backwards than forward.**_

* * *

.

.

.

 _My mom told me everyday_

 _To always be careful of guys_

 _Because love is like playing with fire_

 _I will get hurt_

 _Look at me now_

 _My love is on fire_

 _You're burning me up like this_

 _Love is like a red fire_

 _Blow, wind, so the fire will grow_

 _Pour out your oil in my burning heart_

 _This is an addiction, this love is crack_

 _The color of my heart is black_

 **( BLACKPINK – Playing With Fire )**

.

.

.

* * *

Trailer Book 1:

youtube com/watch?v=eqnU3ZqvL1k

Trailer Book 2:

youtube com/watch?v=EDHTWDnwBbU

Trailer Book 3:

youtube com/watch?v=7kcf5HorcpQ

.

( _ganti spasi dengan titik_ )


	24. Peer Pressure

**21**

 **TEKANAN TEMAN SEBAYA**

.

.

.

Soojung bermimpi tentang laki-laki asing itu lagi.

Dia berada dalam terowongan gelap yang sama, jalannya tertutup cincin emas yang menjulang. Hanya saja kali ini sesuatu menantinya di balik cincin itu: Kai, memakai mahkota raja perak berhias batu-batu permata di kepalanya. Bermandikan sinar mentari, pemuda itu berdiri di depan altar mawar putih mengenakan jubah biru tua, puncak-puncak menara Camelot menjulang di belakangnya. Kedua tangan Kai memegang mahkota ratu berkilau yang serasi, memantulkan sinar mentari ke pipi pemuda itu. Mata raja muda itu bertemu dengan mata Soojung dan tersenyum.

Soojung menahan napas memandangi mahkota di tangan Kai.

Ini dia.

Permohonan hatinya jadi kenyataan.

Dia hanya perlu menghancurkan cincin Sang Guru.

Tiba-tiba Excalibur sudah ada di tangan Soojung, gagangnya yang berhias permata terasa hangat di jari-jarinya yang lembap. Seraya mengangkat pedang itu ke atas, dia merayap menuju lingkaran emas raksasa. Namun begitu mendekat, dilihatnya pantulan familier di permukaan cincin yang luas, menghalangi dirinya dan pangerannya. Seorang laki-laki suram berwajah sadis yang pernah dilihatnya, berambut acak-acakan, kulitnya menyerupai kulit binatang, hidungnya bulat.

Soojung menyeringai kepada laki-laki itu tanpa takut. Dia mengangkat Excalibur lebih tinggi lagi, bersiap-siap menghancurkan cincin dan orang asing di dalamnya−

Namun mata laki-laki itu membuatnya mematung: dua genangan hitam, sebengis mata iblis, seolah menantangnya untuk menyerang.

Genggaman Soojung mengendur.

"S-siapa kau?" bisiknya.

Orang asing itu menyeringai mengerikan.

Mati rasa, Soojung memandang Kai dan laki-laki iblis itu bergantian, antara mahkota ratu dan cincin emas.

 _Lakukan!_

 _Lakukan sekarang!_

Sambil berteriak, dia mengangkat pedang ke atas cincin itu−

Dua tangan terulur merenggut leher Soojung.

Soojung kehabisan napas saat melihat laki-laki itu tersenyum sedih dari dalam cincin, seakan tidak punya pilihan lain. Sorot matanya seolah menghukum, lali dia mengoyak kerongkongan Soojung.

Kyungsoo terbangun terengah-engah, dicekam rasa takut. Menatap seragam hitam-hijaunya, perlu beberapa tarikan napas panik sebelum menyadari dirinya masih hidup dan bermandi keringat di atas matras tipis dan keras. Dia mendongak, tapi sekelilingnya diselimuti cahaya jingga kemerahan menyilaukan.

 _Camelot,_ Kyungsoo panik seraya melindungi matanya.

 _Aku di Camelot?_

Dia menyipitkan mata ke arah cahaya menyilaukan−

Wajah gemuk tiba-tiba muncul, memakai pemerah pipi coreng-moreng dan mengembuskan aroma daging asap.

"Sarapanmu sudah kuhabiskan tanpa sisa, jadi tidak usah minta," sembur Cinderella lalu mengeloyor pergi.

Kyungsoo melonjak berlutut dan menyadari dirinya sudah kembali ke Markas Liga, sorot merah menyala itu berasal dari cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui lubang gua. Liang panas, lembap, dan berdebu itu sekarang dipadati kesibukan: ke-13 anggota Liga sedang berkemas dan membereskan isi gua, bersiap pindah. Di satu sisi, Hansel dan Gretel secara ajaib memasukkan perabotan ke topi Merlin; Peter Pan dan Tinkerbell menjejalkan belasan tas berisi kudapan dan kaleng-kaleng air minum; dan Pinokio bersama Si Tudung Merah sedang mencuci piring-piring bekas sarapan terakhir.

Di sisi lainnya, Yuba sedang mempelajari buku-buku dongeng yang terbuka; Putri Sunny dan Kelinci Putih memunguti potongan-potongan kain sutra hitam yang bertebaran di lantai; Jack dan Briar Rose berpura-pura kerja sambil sibuk dengan buku catatan, membenahi daftar tamu pernikahan mereka untuk terakhir kalinya.

Di tengah kesibukan itu, Hort berdiam diri di depan tirai berlubang yang menutupi seluruh dinding gua. Dia tampak menyeramkan, diam sambil melipat lengan di dada, seperti sedang menjaga sesuatu. Matanya sekilas bertemu dengan mata Kyungsoo, kemudian menyipit dengan dingin sebelum berpaling.

Sementara itu, di dekat cermin Cinderella, Merlin sedang berbicara serius dengan Kai yang sudah bersih dan memakai celana putih licin dipadu baju merah muda, bagian talinya menampakkan dada mulus kecokelatan yang dirusak bekas goresan panjang di dekat jantungnya.

Kyungsoo melihat Excalibur dikaitkan di pinggang sang pangeran, sementara Soojung tidak terlihat di mana pun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, mendekati pangerannya.

Kai menoleh, tatapanna cemerlang dan kosong. "Maaf. Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Kyungsoo terbengong menatapnya, lalu berkedip bingung.

"Aku Kai dari Camelot, Keturunan Arthur Pendragon, Pelindung Kebaikan, pemuda lajang yang sedang mencari calon ratuku," sang pangeran mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Dan kau adalah...?"

Kyungsoo tidak menyambut uluran tangan Kai. "Lajang?"

"Kau kan ingin 'Awal yang Baru', ingat?" seloroh Kai, kesal karena Kyungsoo tidak ikut bersandiwara.

Kyungsoo merasa mual, peristiwa semalam kembali membanjiri ingatannya. Pangerannya mengira dia hanya berbohong dan berpura-pura meragukan akhir bahagia mereka, sementara jauh di dalam dirinya, Kyungsoo tahu mereka _harus_ meragukannya. Dia tidak ingin jadi ratu. Dia menginginkan kehidupan biasa, jauh dari sorotan lampu dan orang-orang yang menghakiminya serta tekanan harus tampil dan bersikap sedemikian rupa. Hanya itu yang diinginkannya semenjak kanak-kanak di Jangho, dikutuk oleh penduduk sebagai 'penyihir' dan 'orang aneh'.

Lagipula, yang benar saja, menjadi ratu karung kentang saja dia tidak bisa, apalagi ratu pendamping Raja dari Camelot! Dia pasti hanya akan mengecewakan rakyat Camelot yang berhak mendapat ratu sejati yang akan mengembalikan kejayaan kerajaan itu. Dan terutama, dia pasti hanya akan mengecewakan si raja baru Camelot.

"Benar. Tentu," katanya, sekaku papan kayu. "Awal yang baru."

Kai melihat Kyungsoo berkontak mata dengan segala hal kecuali dirinya. "Dengar, Kyungsoo. Jangan khawatir. Semua baik-baik saja. Aku hanya terpaksa berpura-pura memberi Soojung kesempatan. Jadi..." Sang pangeran membungkuk dramatis, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Kyungsoo dari Hutan Luar, Putri Sooyeon, dan Sahabat Soojung. Aku ingin melihat apakah kau memang layak menjadi ratuku." Dia mencium punggung tangan Kyungsoo dan mengedip.

Kyungsoo refleks menarik tangannya.

Kai menatapnya bingung.

"Kalau kalian berdua sudah selesai main drama remaja, bisa tidak kita kembali menyelamatkan nyawa umat manusia?" suara bentakan menghentikan mereka.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat Merlin melotot galak.

"Bagus. Nah, Kyungsoo, berkat ketangkasan berpikirmu tadi malam, kau berhasil menyembunyikan teman-temanmu di dalam Celestium yang kemudian kusihir ke Markas Liga," tutur sang penyihir. "Kepalamu terbentur cukup keras saat itu, jadi kau kurang bisa berpikir jernih dan sangat memerlukan istirahat. Benar, kau dan Kai telah menerobos benteng Kejahatan dan menyelesaikan misi yang kuberikan, yaitu menemukan Soojung dan Excalibur serta membawa pergi keduanya dengan selamat. Aku tahu betapa berbahayanya misi itu, tapi kita tidak punya pilihan. Berhubung ciuman Soojung menghidupkan Sang Guru kembali, _hanya_ Soojung yang bisa membatalkan ciuman itu dan menghancurkan cincinnya. Sekarang setelah kita mendapatkan Soojung, cincin, dan Excalibur, Soojung bisa mengirim Sang Guru dan pasukan kegelapannya ke liang kubur mereka, dan kalian bertiga seharusnya sudah bisa berangkat ke Camelot, buku dongeng kalian tertutup." Merlin terdiam sejenak. "Tapi ada perubahan rencana," katanya pelan. "Saat kau tidur, kau berbisik bahwa Liga tidak aman−bahwa 'mereka tahu tempat kita'. Aku yakin itu bukan sekadar igauan, berhubung kau menyaksikan pasukan penjahat terkenal mengejarmu keluar sekolah. jadi, kita harus segera memindahkan Markas. Liga akan dibagi dan bersembunyi di seluruh Hutan, sementara aku mendampingimu, Kai, Soojung, dan anak Never yang terlalu berotot dan murung itu ke rumah penampungan di mana kalian berempat tidak akan ditemukan."

" _Hort_? Dia ikut kita?" tanya Kyungsoo, berusaha memperhatikan. "Dan kenapa kita perlu bersembunyi? Kalau Sang Guru sudah mati, Liga bisa kembali ke kerajaan masing-masing dan aman seperti yang kaubilang, lalu Soojung, Kai, dan aku bisa−"

Dia melihat raut Merlin dan Kai.

" _Perubahan Rencana_."

Perut Kyungsoo serasa merosot. "Sang Guru belum mati?"

Kai menggeleng.

"Soojung masih memakai cincinnya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kai menggigit bibir.

" _Bagaimana bisa?!_ " Kyungsoo meledak. "Sudah ada yang bicara padanya? Sudah ada yang memberi tahu dia apa saja yang _dipertaruhkan_?"

Merlin tersenyum kecut pada Kyungsoo. "Sudah kami coba pagi ini, Nak. Semua anggota Liga sudah berusaha." Dia mengawasi Sunny yang memunguti serpihan kain satin hitam. "Singkatnya, Soojung tidak akan memusnahkan cincin Sang Guru dalam waktu dekat."

"Aku tidak mengerti−" desak Kyungsoo. "Dia berjanji akan melakukannya begitu kita pergi dari sekolah!"

"Begini," kata Kai. "Semalam Soojung memukuli Hort dengan semua peralatan dapur, mengatakan pemuda itu merusak segalanya dengan ikut bersama kita dan menyuruh Hort pergi secepatnya sebelum dia memukul selangkangan Hort dengan penggiling adonan. Tapi sejak kami berusaha membujuk Soojung untuk menghancurkan cincin itu, dia tidak mau menghancurkannya dan malah mengurungkan niat untuk mengusir Hort."

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandangan sang pangeran ke cowok kuning pucat berambut hitam yang berdiri bagai pengawal di depan dinding gua tertutup tirai−dan gumpalan seukuran manusia yang berada di balik tirai.

"Itulah sebabnya Hort ikut kita," kata Kai muram. "Soojung bilang Hort _pengawalnya_."

* * *

Hort menghalangi Kyungsoo. "Bisa kubantu?"

"Aku harus bicara dengannya. _Sekarang_ ," perintah Kyungsoo.

"Dia tidak menerima pengunjung," kata Hort.

"Soojung, suruh kera ini menyingkir!" hardik Kai dari balik bahu Hort.

"Apa kita akan membicarakan soal cincin itu?" suara Soojung melengking di balik tirai.

"Jelas!"

"Kalau begitu tidak."

Hort menyeringai pada Kyungsoo, ponina tidak rata seperti petir.

Kyungsoo membelalak sadis. "Mencoba jadi teman sekamarnya, jadi sahabatnya, sekarang kau jadi _budaknya_. Ngomong-ngomong, otot-ototmu bagus. Andai badan bagus bisa menyembuhkan jiwa lemah dan rendah diri."

Hort mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo, memamerkan gigi-gigi kuningnya yang tajam. "Kalau dia sudah siap, aku akan langsung membawanya ke Sekolah Kejahatan, tempat semestinya dia berada," desisnya, merendahkan suaranya supaya Soojung tidak dengar. "Dia tidak akan di sini bersama orang-orang tua aneh atau dekat-dekat si... si _payah_ itu." Matanya tertuju pada Kai di seberang ruangan dan meludah ke arahnya. Kai membuat isyarat akan-kugorok-lehermu kepadanya sebagai balasan.

Tapi Kyungsoo masih memandangi tubuh Hort yang banyak kemajuan dan potongan rambutnya yang trendi, ekspresi Kyungsoo melunak saking herannya. "Kau benar-benar berpikir masih punya kesempatan untuk bisa bersama Soojung, ya? Itu sebabnya kau masih mengejarnya. Itu sebabnya kau masih di sini."

Hort balas mengerjap-ngerjap pada Kyungsoo, seakan gadis itu menelanjanginya. Kemudian dia menyeringai tengil. "Kalau kau tidak menyingkir dari jangkauanku dalam tiga detik, aku akan−"

"Hort, manis?" suara Soojung lembut menggeletar. "Kau boleh mengizinkan Kyungie masuk. Tapi bilang padanya dia harus membawakanku baju baru dan cat kuku."

Kyungsoo menubruk Hort, menyikutnya tepat di tulang rusuk, lalu membuka tirai lebar-lebar dan melihat Soojung gemetar di dinding, gaun hitamnya robek-robek, pipinya pucat, rambutnya kusut, riasan wajahnya coreng-moreng seperti wanita gila dikurung di loteng.

"Kalau saja peran Pengantin Frankenstein belum terisi," komentar Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie, _darling_! Kau tidak tahu seperti apa tadi!" raung Soojung, ambruk dalam pelukan Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak pernah bilang aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku hanya bilang aku butuh sedikit _waktu_. Dan kemudian mereka mengurungku ke sini! Sekarang di sinilah aku, kegirangan bertemu pahlawan-pahlawan masa kecilku, tapi Tinkerbell malah menyengatku. Hansel dan Gretel menabrakku dengan kursi roda mereka dan mengoceh dengan aksen Jerman. Peter Pan menusuk-nusukku dengan tongkatnya dan menceramahiku tentang tanggung jawab kewarganegaraan. Bahkan Merlin−Merlin, yang di buku dongeng bijaksana, adil, dan baik hati−menodongkan Excalibur ke tanganku sementara yang lain menarik-narik dan mematukiu seperti burung _magpie_ , menyuruhku melepaskan cincin ini! Dan kemudian− _kemudian_! Cinderella raksasa itu menyudutkanku, baunya seperti mumi yang diangkat dari makam, dan mengomel tak jelas mengancam akan menindihku! Seorang putri legendaris mengancam akan menaruh bokong raksasanya di wajahku sampai aku mau menghancurkan cincinku. Kenapa orang-orang tua itu menjijikkan?! Oh, yang jelas, cincin ini akan tetap di jariku sampai waktu yang tak bisa kupastikan, mengerti?"

Kyungsoo sudah sejak dulu terbiasa dengan monolog hiperbola Soojung, tapi yang kali ini membuatnya terbelalak.

"Soojung," ujar Kyungsoo, mencoba menguatkan diri. " _Nyawa_ mereka dipertaruhkan. Nyawa kita _semua_ dipertaruhkan. Sang Guru menulis ulang dongeng-dongeng terkenal supaya Kejahatan bisa menang. Setiap dongeng Kejahatan Lama yang menjadi Baru membawa dia dan pasukannya selangkah lebih dekat dengan Jangho. Di sanalah dia mau menghancurkan Kebaikan untuk selamanya."

"Jangho? Apa yang diinginkan Sang Guru di Jangho?" tanya Soojung, menusuk-nusuk sepiring daging asap di lantai. "Menurutmu apa aku bisa menukar ini dengan _lasagna_?"

"Soojung!" Kyungsoo meraih bahu sahabatnya. "Dia laki-lak yang menusuk jantungmu, hampir memotong Kai jadi dua, bangkit dari kuburnya, dan memiliki sekolah berisi dua ratus zombi penjahat yang berjuang untuknya. Tidak penting apa yang diinginkan Sang Guru di Jangho. Kita tidak mau _tahu_."

Soojung menelan ludah.

"Jadi, dengar baik-baik. Aku akan mengambil Excalibur dan kau akan menghancurkan cincin itu seperti janjimu," kata Kyungsoo tegas. "Di sini dan sekarang juga, tanpa ada yang melihat kecuali aku. Mengerti?" Dia beranjak dan meraih tirai−

"Aku tidak bisa."

Kyungsoo melepaskan tirai itu.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Kyungie," bisik Soojung di belakangnya. Keteguhan tersirat dalam suaranya, gaya norak dan keramahannya hilang.

Kyungsoo berbalik perlahan.

Wajah Soojung diliputi ketegangan dan terlihat aneh, seakan-akan sudah bersiap untuk momen ini tapi masih berkutat memikirkan bagaimana dia akan membawakannya.

"Ini bukan soal janjimu, ya?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

"Aku bermimpi, Kyungie. Tentang seorang laki-laki berwajah iblis yang belum pernah kutemui sebelumnya. Jika aku menghancurkan cincin itu, dia akan membunuhku."

"Mimpi? Itu yang menghalangimu?" Kyungsoo mengerang lega. Tadinya dia yakin alasannya jauh lebih buruk.

"Bukan. Laki-laki dalam mimpiku ini _mengenalku_. Aku bisa melihat itu dari matanya," kata Soojung, suaranya masih gemetar. "Dia memberitahuku untuk tidak menghancurkan cincin itu. Setidaknya belum."

"Itu cuma mimpi, Soojung. Mimpi bukan kenyataan."

"Dulu sebelum datang ke sekolah, aku bermimpi tentang pemuda tampan berambut sewarna es yang akan mencintaiku, lalu mimpi itu jadi nyata. Aku bermimpi kau adalah Nemesisku dan itu juga nyata," kata Soojung. "Mimpi bukan sekadar mimpi, Kyungsoo. Di dunia ini tidak seperti itu."

Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajah Soojung yang sendu. "Jadi, apa maksudmu?"

Soojung mengelus cincin di jarinya. "Aku tahukenapa laki-laki itu mau menghentikanku. Dia ingin aku yakin pilihan ini memang tepat. Seperti juga kau dan aku setuju untuk memastikan tindakan kita benar sewaktu di sekolah. Setelah aku tahu pilihan ini memang benar, aku bisa menghancurkan cincinnya."

"Kau mengigau, Soojung," ujar Kyungsoo gusar. Tapi sekarang dia melihat Soojung bukan sedang mengelus cincin di jarinya. Soojung sedang mengelus nama yang tertato di balik cincin.

 **KAI.**

Kai.

 _Kai._

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak, aturan permainan ini mulai terlihat jelas olehnya. Soojung mau menghancurkan cincin Sang Guru hanya jika dia sudah memiliki pengganti yang sepadan. Bukan sebelum.

"Kyungie?"

Kyungsoo mendongak dan melihat Soojung sedang memandangi Kai dari celah tirai.

"Pasti sulit melepaskan pangeranmu. Tapi _kau_ sendiri yang punya ide untuk memulai awal baru, kan? Kau setuju untuk melepaskan Kai. Kau setuju untuk memberi kita bertiga lembaran baru untuk menemukan cinta," kata Soojung membela diri. "Dan sekarang semuanay bisa mencapai akhir bahagia, karena kau."

Jantung Kyungsoo tersangkut di kerongkongannya. "Tidak pentingapa yang sudah kusetujui. Kau sudah janji mau menghancurkan cincin itu segera setelah kita meninggalkan sekolah−"

Soojung berbalik pada Kyungsoo. "Aku akan menghancurkan cincinnya. Aku akan membunuh Seunghyun seperti janjiku. Dan semua teman-teman Baikmu, yang Lama dan Baru akan aman selamanya," tuturnya. "Tapi aku butuh Kai memberiku kesempatan seperti yang _dia_ janjikan. Aku butuh dia... _menciumku_. Karena setelah menciumku, dia akan tahu _aku_ lah ratunya."

Kyungsoo tak sanggup bicara karena kejelasan ini terasa begitu pahit di lidahnya. Demi menyelamatkan Kebaikan, dia harus membantu Soojung mencium pangerannya. demi menyelamatkan Kebaikan, dia harus membantu sahabatnya mengambil Kebahagiaan Abadinya.

"T-tapi itu _curang_!" Kyungsoo melawan, kemarahannya membuncah. "Kau kra kau bisa memerasku? Bagaimana dengan keinginanku? Bagaimana dengan yan diinginkan Kai?kau tidak bisa mengubah perasaan orang lain!"

Soojung memandangnya lekat-lekat. "Aku sangat menyayangimu, Kyungsoo. Dan aku tahu seberapa besar kau mencintai Kai. Tapi kau... jadi _ratu_?"

Kemarahan Kyungsoo mereda.

"Aku melihat caramu memandangnya di menara, Kyungsoo," ujar Soojung. "Kau tidak akan bisa memiliki Kai sepenuhnya setelah kau jadi ratu. Kau harus berbagi dengan seluruh kerajaan selama hidupmu. Pikirkan: ribuan mata tertuju padamu, setiap detik setiap hari, mengawasi setiap gerak-gerikmu, mengomentari setiap kekuranganmu, mengatakan bahwa kau kurang layak. Semua orang akan selalu menyerangmu, seperti mengulang kehidupan di Jangho, tapi ribuan kali lebih buruk. Kai akan menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk mempertahankan alasan memilihmu sebagai ratunya, bukannya menjadi raja Kebaikan _sejati_. Lalu kau akan menutup diri demi melindunginya. Kau akan meragukan apakah dia bahagia. Hanya tunggu waktu sampai Kai juga meragukanmu. Ketegangan itu lama-kelamaan membusuk, kalian berdua selalu bertengkar, tidak ingat lagi kenapa dulu merasa jatuh cinta. Tak lama kemudian, kau menghilang dari Camelot di tengah malam dan membebaskan dirimu−persis seperti yang dilakukan Guinevere, meninggalkan sang raja sendirian. Bayangkan apa jadinya Kai kalau itu terjadi. Berakhir seperti ayahnya, kesepian dan dipermalukan. Pasti akan sangat _menyiksanya_." Soojung mendekat lagi. "Kau tidak bisa jadi ratunya, Kyungie. Kau tidak mau. Demi dia."

Kyungsoo menjauh, sulit bernapas. "Ini bukan soal aku−ini soal cincin itu, tentang janjimu−"

Soojung menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo. "Aku tahu kau ingin menyampaikan semua ini kepadanya. Mungkin dia juga akan berbohong demi kau dan berpura-pura memberiku kesempatan, tapi aku akan tahu dia berpura-pura atau tidak. Aku akan tahu apakah ciumannya sungguh-sungguh atau tidak. Jadi, kalau kau mau cincin ini dimusnahkan, aku perlu bantuanmu untuk memenangkan hatinya."

Kyungsoo berpaling, hendak keluar dari balik tirai, tapi Soojung menahannya. "Saat buku dongeng kita tertutup, kau akan lihat semua ini memang sudah ditakdirkan sejak awal. Kai dan aku, Raja dan Ratu Camelot. Kau, sahabat setia kami dan penyelamat Kebaikan, bahagia sendirian seperti dulu," katanya. "Aku tahu kaupasti berpikir aku masih penyihir, bahwa aku masih Jahat. Tapi bagaimana lagi tiga orang bisa memiliki akhir bahagia?" Soojung bisa melihat gelagat Kyungsoo yang tak lagi tenang. "Kau tidak pernah mau jadi putri seperti aku. Kau tidak pernah menginginkan dongeng atau cinta dari seorang cowok−atau apapun yang ada hubungannya dengan cowok. Itulah caranya bahagia bagimu, Kyungie. Kau tidak peduli apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang tentangmu, tidak pernah meragukan dirimu sendiri, tidak pernah merasa perlu menjelaskan tentang siapa dirimu. Apa kau tidak lihat? Beginilah bagaimana kita mendapatkan yang paling penting bagi kita masing-masing. Inilah akhir yang _terasa_ benar. Akhir Bahagia terakhir untuk dongeng kita." Soojung mengulurkan tangan, jemarinya gemetar mengelus pipi sahabatnya. "Lihat aku, Kyungsoo."

"Jauh-jauh dariku−" Kyungsoo tercekat, berusaha mengatur napas. Dia memberontak dan terhuyung keluar tirai, menggapai-gapai celahnya, tapi kemudian tersangkut pada kainnya dan terjatuh, terjerembap dengan wajah menghantam tanah gua.

"Harusnya bicara lebih keras lagi supaya kami dengar," gerutu suara Peter Pan.

Kyungsoo membersihkan tanah dan melihat seluruh Liga berkumpul di belakang tubuh penghalang Hort, berpura-pura tak mencuri dengar.

"Pendengaran orang tua tak lagi tajam, Nak," timpal Eunha, Si Tudung Merah. "Kami tidak dengar apa-apa."

Yang lain bergumam setuju.

Kemudian Kyungsoo melihat Merlin jauh di sudut, menarik-narik jenggotnya dengan wajah kaku. Mungkin tidak ada anggota Liga yang menangkap percakapannya dengan Soojung, tapi penyihir itu pasti mendengar semuanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya suara berat.

Kai tersenyum penuh harap di sebelah Putri Sunny.

"Apa Soojung sudah siap melakukannya?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo melihat senyum Kai bertambah lebar, yakin sang putri telah berhasil melakukan apa yang tidak bisa dilakukannya. Setelah segala pertengkaran dan kegagalan mereka, pangerannya masih percaya pada dirinya melebihi dirinya sendiri. Hati Kyungsoo meleleh. Tepat pada momen yang buruk ini, Kyungsoo mencintai Kai lebih dari sebelumnya. Dia ingin menangis, menumpahkan segala perasaan tertekan sekaligus haru, tapi tentu saja dia tak akan melakukannya di sini.

Kai melihat perubahan pada wajah Kyungsoo, senyumnya pun terhenti. "Atau kita akan pindah ke tempat persembunyian baru?"

Di balik bahu Kai, Kyungsoo bisa melihat Yuba si Jembalang menggantung buku dongeng ke dinding. Dongeng-dongeng Lama bertambah banyak, setidaknya ada sepuluh, terbuka pada halaman terakhir dengan akhir yang baru. Putri-putri cantik dibantai, pangeran-pangeran gagah berani dimusnahkan, anak-anak pintar dimakan.

Kaki Kyungsoo lemas.

Sang Guru bekerja lebih cepat sekarang.

Penjahat-penjahat Lama sedang berburu.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya ke Liga Tiga Belas, semua menatapnya dengan saksama−pahlawan-pahlawan besar Kebaikan, segala yang telah mereka persembahkan terancam lenyap dikalahkan Kejahatan.

Apakah Kebahagiaan Abadi miliknya sepadan dengan milik mereka semua? Apakah kebahagiaannya sendiri setara dengan sekian banyak nyawa? Dan apakah dia akan bahagia jika melawan Soojung demi Kai?

 _Persis seperti Guinevere,_ suara menggema di benaknya.

 _Persis seperti Guinevere._

Kilau cahaya hijau mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dari cermin Cinderella, Kyungsoo menangkap pantulan mata hijau zamrud mengintai Kai dari balik tirai. Kyungsoo menanti api membakar dalam dirinya, keberanian untuk melawan Soojung demi pangerannya−tapi itu tidak muncul.

Seraya menatap ke-13 pahlawan yang membutuhkannya, Kyungsoo tahu Soojung memang benar. Dia tidak bisa mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka dengan mengincar mahkota yang disangsikannya luar dalam, di kerajaan yang pasti akan dikecewakannya, untuk raja yang pasti akan sadar telah membuat kesalahan besar.

Bagaimana mungkin dia memperjuangkan sesuatu yang tak diinginkan hatinya? Terutama di saat ada hal lebih besar yang harus diperjuangkan. Itulah sebabnya Soojung tahu sejak awal Kyungsoo akan menyetujui persyaratan darinya. Karena Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi ratu untuk Kai, meski dia sangat mencintai pemuda itu. Dan karena Soojung tahu bahwa jauh di lubuk hati Kyungsoo, di sebuah celah kecil jiwanya, Kyungsoo Baik. Ketika diuji, Kyungsoo akan rela mengorbankan apapun untuk tetap berpegang pada ke-Baik-an.

Bahkan jika itu berarti menyerah dalam pertempurannya sendiri demi memenangkan perang.

Bahkan jika itu berarti melepaskan pangerannya.

Bahkan jika itu berarti sang pangeran melepaskannya.

Perlahan Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap Kai, menahan tangis. "Kita pindah," jawabnya.

.

.

.

 _Triple update!_

 _Go read the next chapter : )_


	25. Everything Old Is New Again

**22**

 **SEMUA YANG LAMA JADI BARU**

.

.

.

Begitu kehangatan fajar yang lemah meninggalkan Markas Liga, anggota Liga jga meninggalkan Markas.

Kyungsoo berdiri di bawah pohon ek terinfeksi jamur, beberapa langkah dari lubang masuk, mengawasi kedua belas pahlawan Lama berpencar ke Hutan; tas berisi pakaian, makanan, dan minuman membebani punggung mereka. Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, dan Cinderella berjalan ke barat, Pinokio dan Si Tudung Merah pergi ke timur, Jack dan Briar Rose ke utara, sementara Sunny, Yuba, dan Kelinci Putih pergi ke selatan, Hansel dan Gretel mengikuti di belakang mereka dengan kursi roda reyot.

Kai muncul di samping Kyungsoo. "Padahal aku baru mulai menyukai kakek nenek tukang kentut itu," kata pemuda itu, gemetar dalam balutan pakaian yang terbuka talinya, menyibak tulang selangka yang sempurna. "Menurutmu kita akan bertemu mereka lagi, Merlin?"

"Kuharap begitu, Nak. Karena itu artinya kita semua masih hidup," ujar sang penyihir seraya mengeluarkan dua jubah hitam dari topinya dan memberikan satu jubah kepada Kyungsoo. "Sementara itu, ada banyak pertanyaan lebih besar yang harus terjawab." Merlin diam-diam menatap Kyungsoo tajam. "Misalnya, kapan Soojung akan menghancurkan cincin itu."

"Menurutmu apa yang ditunggunya?" tanya Kai, berusaha keras mengancingkan jubah ketatnya. "M, kau yakin ini punyaku?"

Kyungsoo menatap Merlin, bertanya tanpa suara apakah mereka sebaiknya memberi tahu Kai yang sebenarnya. Memberitahunya bahwa Soojung berbohong akan menghancurkan cincin itu. Memberitahunya bahwa Soojung tidak akan membunuh Sang Guru sampai dia mencium Kai untuk membuat pemuda itu sadar apa yang telah dia lewatkan, sampai sang pangeran membawa Soojung ke Camelot sebagai ratu. Namun Merlin menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, matanya menerawang. Kyungsoo pun tahu sang penyihir sedang berpikir.

Soojung sudah memperingatkannya. Dia akan tahu Kai berpura-pura tertarik sebelum sempat mengatakan apapun. Jika Soojung tahu, tidak ada cara untuk memutar waktu kembali.

 _Tidak,_ pikir Kyungsoo. Agar Soojung menghancurkan cincin itu, dia harus mendapatkan Kai tanpa berpura-pura.

Perutnya terasa berpilin lebih keras.

 _Artinya Kai harus sungguh-sungguh jatuh cinta pada Soojung._

"Ya?" desak Kai sambil mengerang menaklukkan kancing terakhir. "Apa yang ditunggunya?"

 _Bibirmu menempel pada bibirnya,_ Kyungsoo berujar dalam hati. _Bibirmu yang pernah menciumku menempel pada bibirnya,bibirmu yang rasanya seperti gumpalan vanila menempel pada bibirnya, bibirmu yang bersumpah "Selamanya" kepadaku menempel pada bibirnya._

Kyungsoo menoleh. "Dia butuh tempat aman untuk berpikir," jawabnya cepat. "Sejujurnya, itu yang kita semua butuhkan."

"Tenang saja, tukang cemas," kata Kai seraya memijat bahu Kyungsoo. "Aku tahu kau tidak pintar berbohong, tapi ini bukan panggung teater. Bersikaplah tidak nyaman kalau di dekatku, seolah-olah kau tidak yakin bisa bahagia kalau jadi ratuku, dan aku akan berpura-pura sulit memilih antara kau dan dia."

Kyungsoo menatapnya.

"M, kau bilang rumah perlindungan itu berada di belakang Dataran Beku?" tanya Kai. "Itu dua hari perjalanan ke arah timur laut."

"Dan jalur di Dataran Never cukup sempit," tambah Merlin. "Berhubung sekarang kita berlima, tentu kita tidak bisa jalan bersama-sama sementara Pasukan Kegelapan memburu kita." Dia menatap Kyungsoo tajam. "Artinya kita harus menempuh perjalanan berdua-dua dengan jarak cukup jauh antara masing-masing pasangan agar tidak menarik perhatian."

"Tidak apa-apa," Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan yakin. "Tunjukkan saja jalannya, M, dan aku akan jalan bersama−"

"Yuhuu, aku di sini!"

Kai dan Kyungso berbalik, melihat dua lengan berotot mendorong Soojung keluar lubang gua seperti penari yang muncul tiba-tiba dari kado ulang tahun. Gadis itu buru-buru menyusul mereka, tubuhnya terbalut baju atasan merah menyala yang memamerkan perutnya, rok mini kulit hitam, jubah kulit beruang besar, dan sepatu bot bulu cokelat tua.

Kancing jubah Kai terbuka seketika.

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan tasnya.

"Maaf, _darlings_ , aku tadi perlu waktu untuk keramas setelah keriuhan pagi ini. Aku berhasil menciptakan kostum kreatif dari tirai dan karpet menggunakan alat jahit Cinderella. Ternyata perempuan raksasa itu bersedia menukar apapun demi sisa daging asap," tutur Soojung centil sementara Hort merayap keluar dari gua di belakangnya. "Nah, tadi kau bilang soal berpasangan? Aku ingat saat aku dan Kai duduk di balkon di atas Hutan Biru, dia bercerita tentang pemandangan indah di Hutan. Waktu itu aku jadi cowok, tentu saja. Tapi sekarang aku cewek, jadi dia bisa menunjukkan langsung padaku−" Soojung berhenti bicara ketika melihat sang pangeran berusaha tidak melihatnya. "Pakaiannya, ya?" kata Soojung, merah merona. "Aku pikir sudah agak lama sejak terakhir kali aku menjadi diriku sendiri−"

"Bukan. Kau kelihatan sangat keren. Percayalah," kata Kai, memaksakan kontak mata. "Tapi aku berpasangan dengan Kyungsoo. Merlin bisa jalan duluan dan kau mengikuti bersama si musang itu setelah kami. Dia pengawalmu, bukan?"

Raut wajah Soojung redup. "Oh, begitu ya?" Dia menatap Kyungsoo untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka bertemu di balik tirai, tapi tidak ada pernyataan maaf pada wajah Soojung, tidak ada tanda-tanda rasa bersalah dan memberi penjelasan karena merebut pangerannya. Alih-alih, Soojung menatap penuh harap pada Kyungsoo, seakan mereka sahabat lama yang bekerja sama untuk tujuan yang sama. "Hanya saja..." Soojung mulai bicara, "aku yakin sekali Kyungsoo lebih suka kau jalan bersamaku."

"Apa?" dengus Kai.

Kyungsoo memelototi Soojung, menahan dorongan untuk menghantamnya dengan batu. Namun Kyungsoo tahu Soojung memang benar: inilah momen yang menentukan. Kalau Soojung melakukan perjalanan ini berdua saja dengan Kai, saat mereka sampai di rumah perlindungan dua hari lagi, Soojung sudah beberapa langkah lebih dekat untuk mendapatkan ciuman Kai. Beberapa langkah lebih dekat untuk membunuh Sang Guru.

Asalkan Kai sudah melupakan putri lamanya.

"Kyungsoo?" ujar Kai, keningnya berkerut.

Dia sempat menangkap tatapan Merlin kepadanya di antara tatapan Soojung dan pangerannya. Dia tak berani menampakkan keraguan. Seperti melepas perban, dia harus berkomitmen untuk merasakan sakit dan melepasnya.

"Ya," katanya. "Ajaklah Soojung bersamamu, aku bersama Merlin."

Pipi Kai semerah jambu, seakan tiba-tiba terbakar matahari. "Tapi Merlin senang sendirian! Ini tidak masuk akal. Kyungsoo, perjalanan ini memakan waktu dua hari melewati jalur paling sulit di Hutan, dengan penjahat di mana-mana. Kita perlu tidur berdekatan dan saling melindungi entah dari apa yang mungkin kita temui."

Ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo tidak berubah. Kai memegangi lengannya dan berbisik di telinganya agar Sojung tidak bisa mendengar, "Dengar, aku tahu tadi aku bilang supaya kita berpura-pura, tapi ini keterlaluan! Aku pangeranmu dan aku tidak akan jauh-jauh darimu. Kita harus bersama−"

Kyungsoo menjauh.

Sekarang Kai melihat wajah Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi ragu yang sama seperti dilihatnya di menara.

"Oh, Tuhan. Kau serius, ya? Kau benar-benar meragukan akhir bahagia kita," bisik Kai, matanya terbelalak. "Tapi kita sudah dekat. Camelot menunggu kita, Kyung."

Kyungsoo berusaha menghindari tatapan Kai dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Soojung di belakang sang pangeran, pada cincin yang melingkar di jarinya, pada ribuan nyawa Kebaikan yang bergantung pada cincin itu. "Kita sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama dan aku tidak yakin kalau jadi ratumu bisa membuat kita bahagia," desaknya, berpaling dari Kai agar Soojung bisa mendengar. "Soojung mengambil risiko maut dengan meninggalkan sekolah bersama kita. Kau dan dia memerlukan kesempatan untuk saling mengenal lagi. Lembaran baru, ingat?"

Terpana, Kai melihat Soojung yang menawan, terbengong memandangnya, dan bersemangat menjadi putri, lalu beralih memandang Kyungsoo yang kaku dalam jubah hitamnya. "Kau pasti tidak serius!" bantah Kai. "Kau tidak mau seluruh penduduk Camelot menyaksikanmu berdiri di sampingku memakai mahkotamu? Kau tidak mau menjadi wajah kerajaan sebagai ratu yang sah?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, tatapannya jatuh ke tanah. "Tidak," jawabnya serak. "Aku tidak mau."

Dia bahkan tidak berbohong.

Rasa sakit Kai membeku. Dia memasang ekspresi sama dengan Kyungsoo, kaku dan waspada. "Kau benar. Mungkin Soojung dan aku memang perlu menghabiskan waktu bersama," katanya, lalu menggandeng lengan Soojung erat sambil terus menatap Kyungsoo bengis. "Ayo, Soojung. Kita pergi."

Soojung terlihat senang bukan main. Dia berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo dengan senyum−senyuman yang sama ketika Kyungsoo berjanji akan membantunya mendapatkan ciuman Kai di tahun pertama.

Kyungsoo tidak membalas senyum Soojung. Dia bergegas melangkah cepat-cepat di jalurnya sehingga Merlin terpaksa mengangkat jubah dan berlari mengejarnya.

Sementara Kai dan Soojung mulai menjauh di belakang, Kyungsoo bisa mendengar Soojung berkata dengan suara rendah, "Aneh, Kyungie masih memanggilmu 'Kai'. Kusangka kalian sudah punya nama panggilan sayang sekarang."

Kyungsoo mengatupkan rahangnya dan memacu langkahnya lebih cepat lagi supaya tidak mendengar jawaban Kai.

Di dekat lubang gua, Hort menyaksikan semua itu dengan ngeri.

"DIA? Kau pergi dengan _dia_?" lengking Hort, kesan pemberontak yang keren sudah hilang. " _Aku_ bagaimana?"

"Kau mengikuti di belakang kami dan menghindarkan kita dari bahaya, _darling_!" seru Soojung tanpa menoleh. "Itulah tugas pengawal."

Dada Hort naik-turun, kemarahannya hampir meledak, tapi sudah terlambat.

Soojung sudah bermesraan dengan cowok lain, meninggalkan si musang sendirian jauh di belakang−padahal tujuan Hort jauh-jauh ke sini adalah menyelamatkan Soojung dari cowok itu.

* * *

Kyungsoo mengintip ke belakang.

Sudah puluhan kali dia melakukannya selama empat jam terakhir, mencoba memeriksa apakah semua baik-baik saja. Tapi sekarang sosok-sosok kecil berkepala bulat dengan latar belakang rumput kuning sudah berada satu kilometer di belakangnya. Dia butuh Soojung menghancurkan cincin itu. Dia butuh Soojung memenuhi janjinya setelah memaksa Kai memberinya kesempatan.

 _Tapi bagaimana kalau Soojung mengacaukannya?_

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa seperti Kyungsoo yang dulu: Kyungsoo yang mempelajari buku-buku mantra dan mengajari Soojung dalam wujud kecoak serta melakukan apapun demi Kai mencium sahabatnya dan mengirim mereka pulang. Tapi rencana-rencana sebelumnya gagal dan sekarang juga akan gagal jika Soojung yang baru bertingkah seperti Soojung yang lama. Kai tidak akan mau mencium Soojung yang itu, dulu maupun sekarang.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang dengan cemas−

Dia terjatuh keras, sepatu bot barunya terpeleset di jalur becek dan terperosok ke dalam rawa berair hitam. Sehelai daun _sawgrass_ menampar pipinya seperti cambuk. Sambil mengertakkan gigi, dia naik ke jalur berlumpur melalui dataran kuning berlumut, mengejar Merlin yang sudah habis kesabaran menunggunya yang lamban karena pikirannya terpecah. Namun pikiran Kyungsoo terus teraduk-aduk. Di satu sisi, dia dan Merlin memerlukan Kai mencium Soojung. Di sisi lain, dia bisa muntah membayangkan Kai mencium cewek pembohong, penikam dari belakang, pengkhianat−

Rasa sakit menusuk-nusuk tulang rusuknya, rasa sakit yang dia rasakan tiap kali pikirannya keliru.

Dia sudah menjelek-jelekkan Soojung dengan menyamakannya dengan Soojung yang dulu, Soojung si Penyihir Jahat yang menipu demi mendapatkan pangeran. Tapi apa dia sudah pernah melihat sisi lain dari sudut pandang Soojung? Di balik tirai gua tadi, Soojung terlihat begitu menyesal, seolah tahu perbuatannya salah. Tapi seperti yang dikemukakan Soojung, sejak awal ini salah Kyungsoo sendiri. Dia sudah bersedia memberikan lembaran baru untuk Kai di menara, meskipun saat itu Kai belum menyadarinya. Dia bersedia memberi mereka _semua_ lembaran baru ketika dia menolak keras untuk menjadi ratu. Dan dengan lembaran baru, Soojung melakukan apa yang akan dilakukan siapa pun yang mendapat kesempatan kedua dalam dongeng mereka, seperti zombi-zombi penjahat di Sekolah Lama. Mereka kembali ke momen yang salah dalam kisah mereka dan berusaha memperbaikinya. Bagi Soojung, momen itu adalah ketika dia hampir mendapatkan ciuman Kai dua tahun lalu.

Selama ini Kyungsoo meyakini dirinya dan Kai adalah cinta sejati dalam kisah dongeng mereka. Bahwa Soojung memang tidak pernah ditakdirkan mendapat ciuman pangerannya di tahun pertama.

 _Tapi bagaimana kalau Soojung benar? Bagaimana kalau Soojung memang cinta sejati Kai dan kita telah mengambil jalan yang salah? Bagaimana kalau Kai memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersamaku?_ pikir Kyungsoo.

Dada Kyungsoo serasa hampa. Ekspresi wajahnya melunak setelah mendapat pemahaman. Untuk mengetahui jawabannya, satu-satunya cara adalah memberi Soojung kesempatan untuk bersatu dengan Kai. Dia tidak boleh membenci Soojung karena berusaha menjadi ratunya, tapi harus _memberinya_ kesempatan itu, seperti yang dijanjikannya di menara Sang Guru. Selama satu bulan ini Kyungsoo sudah menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Kai, yang ternyata berjalan penuh ketegangan dan rintangan serta kesalahpahaman, ditambah lagi dengan masa depan yang suram dan meragukan. Dia sudah mendapat giliran kesempatan untuk berbahagia bersama Kai namun tidak berhasil sampai pada akhir cerita. Sekarang giliran Soojung.

 _Lalu bagaimana kalau ciuman mereka nyata? Bagaimana kalau Kai memang benar-benar cinta sejati Soojung? Dan nama di jari Soojung itu benar adanya?_

Kyungsoo menahan napas.

 _Berarti aku memang ditakdirkan hidup sendiri._

Dia menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke belakang, tapi sudah tidak bisa melihat Soojung dan Kai sama sekali di dataran becek itu.

"Nak, kalau kau lebih sering melihat ke belakang daripada ke depan, perjalanan ini akan sangat lama."

Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat Merlin jauh di depannya. Tertutup kabut, dengan ekspresi galak, topi kerucut terkulai, dan tongkat berjalan di tangan, dia terlihat seperti Penyihir Putih Agung dari buku-buku dongeng kepahlawanan yang tahu semua jawaban ( _kalau tidak salah namanya Gandalf,_ pikir Kyungsoo). Lalu seekor serangga mendarat di hidung si penyihir, membuatnya berlari sambil mengusir dan mengutuki serangga itu; jubahnya terangkat dan kaus kaki cokelat mokanya terlihat.

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada para anggota Liga?" tanya Kyungsoo saat mereka sudah berjalan berdampingan lagi. "Yuba memasang lebih banyak buku dongeng. Semuanya sudah memiliki akhir cerita baru−"

"Sebelas. Bertambah sebelas yang mati, termasuk Jack Horner, Kucing Bersepatu Bot, dan Anya Si Duyung Merah, semua ditemukan tewas pada usia sangat tua dibunuh oleh Nemesis mereka yang bangkit dari kubur," ujar Merlin sedih, mengusap kacamatanya yang berkabut. "Tinggal tunggu waktu sampai Pasukan Kegelapan mulai menambah kesuksesan menemukan target-target lama mereka. Tapi aku yakin para anggota Liga kita akan selamat di Hutan sampai Soojung memutuskan untuk menghancurkan cincinnya. Dulu kala, para pahlawan itu dilatih di Hutan Biru, sama seperti kau. Bedanya hanyalah mereka lulus saat dunia belum akan kiamat." Dia tersenyum geli pada Kyungsoo.

Hingga saat ini, melelehnya matahari yang terbit dan terbenam setiap hari selama ribuan tahun gara-gara _mereka_ tampak terlalu ajaib dan konyol bagi Kyungsoo. Namun penuturan Merlin membuatnya nyata.

"Apa yang terjadi kalau matahari jadi gelap?" Kyungsoo mengamati lingkaran emas kecil di langit tanpa warna, begitu redup sehingga dia bisa menatap langsung ke arahnya tanpa perlu menyipit. "Sekarang saja sudah hampir tidak bisa menerangi Hutan."

"Kalau sudah meneteskan cahaya terakhirnya, matahari akan terbenam di balik kaki langit dan dunia kita akan musnah seperti lilin dalam lautan," jawab sang penyihir. "Setiap kisah harus berakhir, Kyungsoo. Begitulah cara dunia dongeng bertahan hidup. Tapi dongengmu _membatalkan_ tiap akhir ceritanya: pertama kau dan Soojung, lalu kau dan Kai. Yah, momen menentukan dalam ceritamu kini telah mendekati akhir sesungguhnya dan mendapatkan tempat dalam cinta abadi−atau menjadi akhir bagi kita semua."

"Berapa lama lagi sisa waktunya?" tanya Kyungsoo, rute becek yang dilaluinya mulai keras dan mengering. "Waktu untuk Soojung mencium Kai, maksudku."

Merlin memandang matahari sepintas lalu. "Sudah meleleh lebih cepat. Paling lama tiga minggu lagi. mungkin tidak akan bertahan sampai pelantikan anak itu. Tapi mungkin itu satu hal lagi yang harus kita rahasiakan darinya sampai Sang Guru mati. Kai bisa frustasi kalau tahu kemungkinan pelantikannya gagal sangat besar." Dia mengeluarkan lolipop rasa melon dari topinya, tapi ternyata berlumut. "Bahkan sihir terbaik pun kehilangan kejayaannya," gerutunya.

"Tidak masuk akal," ujar Kyungsoo seraya memikirkannya sambil berjalan menanjak di rute becek. "Kenapa Sang Guru tidak mengejar kita? Kalau dia tahu Soojung bisa menghancurkan cincin itu, kenapa dia tidak berusaha menahannya di sekolah?"

Merlin memandangnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Kyungsoo tidak bertanya lagi ketika mereka meninggalkan Bogland dan memasuki Gillikin, daerah pinggiran Oz, kerajaan yang terkenal dengan Kota Zamrud. Bukit-bukit di Gillikin curam dan berwarna ungu, sudah dirusak oleh rerumputan mati berwarna kuning. Kota hijau gemerlap di lembah sudah hampir tak terlihat di balik tembok bata kuning yang melindunginya dari Pasukan Kegelapan.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang, berusaha mencari sosok Kai dan Soojung di bawah, kemudian dilihatnya Merlin memelototinya dan dia pun memaksakan diri untuk melihat ke depan. Mereka mendaki bukit ungu selama satu jam, Kyungsoo gatal-gatal karena serbuk sari tak kasatmata berjumlah banyak, lalu Merlin berbicara lagi. "Kyungsoo, berhubung kita punya waktu sebelum makan siang dan aku tahu kau sangat butuh pengalihan, bolehkah aku memintamu menceritakan kejadian tadi malam? Terutama pada apa pun yang kauketahui tentang Sang Guru."

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam, melawan insting untuk mengecek Kai dan Soojung sekali lagi. Dia menceritakan setiap detail kejadian mulai saat Merlin meninggalkan mereka di gerbang sekolah. Dia mengungkapkan bagaimana dia dan Kai berbaikan sebelum berpencar sebagai Carl dan Clara, bagaimana mereka berciuman sebagai cowok dan cewek bukannya sebagai cewek dan cowok, dan bagaimana Amber menyelamatkannya supaya dia tidak menghabiskan malam bersama Mino di ruang bawah tanah.

Dia menjelaskan margasatwa di atap Honor sekarang berkisah tentang Kai dan bukan cerita ayahnya; bagaimana dia mengakali pantulannya di Jembatan Separuh Jalan; dan bagaimana penjahat-enjahat lama saling merusak potret-potret siswa. Dia menceritakan tentang kelas-kelas di Sekolah Lama, termasuk tugas para penjahat untuk menemukan kesalahan-kesalahan mereka di masa lalu dan peta-peta keberadaan para Nemesis Lama mereka.

Dia menceritakan bagaimana dia menemukan Excalibur di dalam lukisan Sader, ungkapan Sang Guru tentang Dunia Pembaca, dan pemuda tampan berambut sewarna es bernama Seunghyun yang tetap tenang dan diam di jendela saat menyaksikan Soojung kabur.

Selesai bercerita, Kyungsoo harus membungkuk untuk mengatur napas karena sejak tadi dia begitu larut dalam ceritanya hingga tak menyadari mereka sudah mencapai puncak tertinggi di Bukit Gillikin yang dimahkotai kebun tulip layu.

"Seunghyun bilang suatu hari nanti Soojung akan kembali kepadanya," dia mengembuskan napas, menepis serbuk-serbuk sari membandel. "Mungkin itu sebabnya Seunghyun tidak mengejarnya. Dia tidak mengerti betapa Soojung sangat mencintai Kai."

"Atau dia _sangat mengerti_ seberapa besar Soojung mencintai Kai," kata Merlin ragu, sambil menyiapkan piknik makan siang berupa sup ayam dan salad selada air di atas bunga-bunga yang sudah mati.

"Maksudmu bagaima−tunggu, kita makan di sini? Di siang bolong sementara zombi penjahat di mana-mana?"

"Peri-peri Gillikin adalah pengintai paling tepercaya." Merlin mengangkat segenggam batang selada air. "Kalian akan berjaga-jaga supaya kami aman kan, Gillies?"

Kyungsoo melihatnya mengayun-ayunkan sayuran itu di udara, yakin orang tua itu sudah setengah gila. Tapi kemudian dia melihat selada di tangannya berkurang sedikit demi sedikit, seakan-akan ada yang memakannya secara ajaib.

" _Tak kasatmata_ ," kata Kyungsoo, tersenyum cerah. "Ternyata bukan serbuk sari. _Peri_!"

Dia memandang ke atas, membayangkan langit abu-abu hambar itu dipenuhi ribuan kerlap-kerlip dan sayap transparan serta tubuh-tubuh mungil menakjubkan. Dulu dia menyangka peri itu feminin, serangga menjemukan (dia pernah nyaris menelan peri di hari pertama sekolah), tapi sekarang dia bersedia melakukan apapun demi melihat Gillie-Gillie kecil meski hanya sesaat. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan merasakan mereka merayapinya, rambut-rambut halus di kulitnya berdiri, senyumnya melebar sambil mendengarkan desingan sayap bercampur angin.

Lalu senyumnya lenyap. Dia bisa melihat Soojung dan Kai di lembah pada bukit yang agak jauh darinya, sosok-sosok pirang berjalan berdekatan.

"Merlin, apa yang kulakukan ini benar?" tanyanya pelan, seringan angin.

Merlin mengamati sosok-sosok kecil Soojung dan Kai sambil menyesap anggur dari gelas yang dia keluarkan dari topinya.

"Mari kuceritakan kisah tentang ayah Kai. Beberapa tahun setelah Kai lahir, suatu hari Raja Arthur mendatangi guaku dan memaksaku memberikan mantra untuk memata-matai Guinevere, ratunya. Dia sangat yakin istrinya selalu kabur dari istana pada malam hari dan sang raja ingin tahu ke mana dia pergi. Nah, kecemasan Arthur pada Guinevere bukan hal baru. Bahkan ketika mereka masih murid di Sekolah Kebaikan pun, Arthur sering mengakali dan memanipulasi serta melakukan apa saja yang bisa dilakukannya untuk meyakinkan Guinevere supaya memilihnya sebagai cinta sejati. Saat itu, Arthur bersaing ketat dengan seorang ksatria muda yang masih dalam masa pelatihan bernama Lancelot, yang selain kutu buku dan pecinta binatang seperti Guinevere, kebetulan juga sahabat dekat Arthur. Arthur jelas melihat ketertarikan di antara mereka, tapi dia memastikan Lancelot tahu niatnya mendekati Guinevere dan bahwa dia tidak mau dikesampingkan. Lagipula, di mata Arthur, Lancelot bukan tandingannya kalau dilihat dari hal-hal yang penting bagi perempuan: penampilan, keturunan, uang, dan ketenaran.

"Maka ketika Guinevere dan Arthur dikelompokkan sebagai Pemimpin, dan Lancelot sebagai Pendamping calon raja itu, Arthur meyakinkan Guinevere bahwa dirinya adalah suami paling tepat bagi gadis itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia menikah dengan Lancelot−yang kala itu sudah menjadi ksatria bagi sang raja−kalau dia bisa menikah dengan rajanya? Arthur mengemukakan bahwa Camelot _membutuhkan_ Guinevere: Dia tidak mau menerima ratu lain dan sudah menjadi tugas Guinevere pada Kebaikan untuk menikah dengan Arthur. Tidak ada gadis yang sanggup melawan kata-kata seperti itu, terutama jika yang mengucapkannya adalah seorang pemuda menawan dan berpendirian kuat serta berkuasa seperti Arthur.

"Pesta pernikahan mereka sangat meriah dan tak lama kemudian lahirlah bayi pangeran tampan seperti yang diinginkan Arthur. Namun, meski sudah memiliki ratu impiannya, Arthur tidak bisa mengakhiri kecurigaannya. Persis seperti yang dilakukannya sewaktu masih remaja di sekolah dulu, dia berusaha mengendalikan Guinevere, mengutus orang untuk membuntutinya, dan memastikan Guinevere hanya mencintainya. Tapi dia tetap tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, seolah dia sadar telah memaksa ratunya. Saat dia datang ke guaku mengoceh soal mantra yang bisa memastikan kesetiaan Guinevere, dia sedang marah dan terobsesi, jiwanya dikuasai ketakutan dan kecemburuan. Pada hari itu, aku berkata pada Arthur bahwa hanya ada satu mantra sihir yang bisa menyembuhkan kegundahannya selama bertahun-tahun, bahwa dia harus membiarkan Guinevere pergi dari istana setiap malam untuk melakukan apapun yang memang ingin dilakukannya."

Merlin tersenyum penuh sesal. "Tentu saja Arthur berang. Kubilang padanya bahwa sudah sepuluh tahun dia berusaha mengendalikan kisah dongengnya dan Guinevere, menyangkal kisah Guinevere sendiri hanya untuk dirinya dan itu membuat Arthur gila. Manusia tidak bisa memaksakan takdirnya sendiri. Manusia hanya bisa menghindarinya. Selama bertahun-tahun, dia selalu ketakutan Guinevere tidak mencintainya, tapi satu-satunya cara untuk mengakhiri ketakutannya adalah jika dia mau membiarkan kenyataan terjadi. Mencegah Guinevere menemukan cinta sejatinya−entah itu Arthur atau orang lain−hanya akan membuat Arthur atau ratunya tidak bahagia; mereka berdua tidak akan pernah tahu apakah cinta mereka _murni_. Luka itu akan terus-menerus membuka, mereka berdua saling menghukum karena akhir kisah dongeng sejati mereka dicegah."

Sang penyihir meneguk habis sisa anggurnya. "Tentu saja Arthur menganggap semua itu omong kosong yang mengkhianatinya. Dia meninggalkan guaku sambil bersumpah tidak akan berurusan lagi denganku. Itulah yang mendorongna mencuri mantra bertukar jenis kelamin dari guaku. Tidak lama setelah Guinevere kabur bersama Lancelot, Arthur menjatuhkan hukuman mati kepada ratunya sendiri, dan aku harus meninggalkan putra kesayangan yang kubesarkan sejak kecil, selamanya tidak bertemu lagi."

Akhirnya Merlin memandang Kyungsoo, mata biru mudanya berkaca-kaca. "Kini Kai sedang mengulang kisah ayahnya tepat di depan mata kita. Benar, saat dia menjadi raja nanti, dia akan mewarisi perintah hukuman mati atas ibunya sendiri. Semua yang lama menjadi baru lagi, Nak. Hanya saja kali ini kau berada di posisi Guinevere, tidak yakn apakah kau bisa menjadi ratu untuk putranya, persis seperti dia tidak yakin menjadi ratu ayah Kai. Tapi Guinevere tidak cukup kuat untuk bisa jujur pada Arthur, meski tahu dia tidak akan bahagia di Camelot.

"Karena gagal jujur pada dirinya sendiri, dia sama bersalahnya dengan sang raja. Tapi kau gadis yang sangat bijaksana, Kyungsoo, dan Kai beruntung sudah menemukanmu. Perbedaan antara kau dan ibunya adalah kau bersedia mempertanyakan akhir kisahmu sambil menjalaninya−dan itu bisa mencegah sejarah terulang kembali. Kau memiliki kompas di dalam jiwamu yang menunjukkan arah menuju Kebaikan, bahkan jika itu berarti membebaskan pangeranmu di malam hari dan membiarkannya menguji cintamu. Bahkan jika itu artinya kau bisa kehilangan dia di akhir cerita. Karena kau maupun aku sama-sama tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, Kyungsoo. Kita semua tidak tahu apakah keraguanmu untuk menjadi ratu didasari alasan kuat ataukah Soojung memang cinta sejati Kai ataukah Soojng akan menghancurkan cincin itu. Tapi tidak seperti Arthur saat dia mendatangiku ke dalam gua, kau bersedia melepaskan yang lama dan menerima yang baru meski itu masih belum kauketahui. Itulah yang membuat Kebaikan tetap hidup, tak peduli seperti apa jadinya Kejahatan."

Sekarang Kyungsoo menangis tersedu-sedu, membersihkan dan mengeluarkan segala yang terpendam, seolah dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dibebani kata-kata Merlin. Merlin merangkulnya, membiarkannya menangis, sampai dia dengar Kyungsoo membersit ingus di jubahnya dan terpaksa menyodorkan puding _pistachio_ ke hadapan Kyungsoo untuk mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu. Kyungsoo terisak dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sang penyihir sambil menyendok krim hijau manis. "Sebenarnya aku tidak se-Baik itu," ujar Kyungsoo parau. "Pada hari pertamaku di sekolah, di lorong permen itu, aku memakan sebagian kelasnya."

Kini giliran Merlin yang tertawa. "Aku juga, Nak. Siapa yang tahan melihat permen manis berwarna-warni cerah itu?"

Suara tawa terdengar semakin jelas dari belakang mereka. Saat menengok ke belakang, mereka melihat Soojung dan Kai sampai di puncak bukit, keduanya terbahak-bahak. "Aku berada dalam tubuh cewek dengan rambut dicat jelek sekali oleh sihir Merlin; meluncur di _roller coaster_ cokelat yang dikemudikan tikus; harus mempersiapkan pidato di depanmu; dan sebelum sempat bicara satu kata pun, tahu-tahu kau memukul kepalaku dengan buku dongeng."

Soojung tertawa begitu keras sampai memegangi perutnya. "Yah, seandainya aku tahu kau terpaksa memegang tikus Vic!"

"Si pengerat itu mengencingiku selama peluncuran!" Kai hampir tidak bisa bicara lagi. "Bagian terburuknya: pidato yang kusiapkan benar-benar _bagus_!"

Soojung menggelayut di lengan Kai, tertawa melengking.

Kyungsoo belum pernah melihat Kai tertawa sekeras dan selepas ini saat mereka bersama. Dia belum pernah melihat pangerannya begitu bahagia dan santai. Bahkan Soojung pun kelihatan bebas dan apa adanya, seakan-akan gadis itu dan Kai memiliki sejarah serta kedekatan tersendiri yang tidak pernah diketahui Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa mual, terdorong untuk menyambar mereka dan menarik Kai jauh-jauh dari Soojung, tapi ucapan Merlin menggaung dan menahannya seperti angin. Dia merasakan kebencian-kebencian lamanya menyingkir demi memberi tempat untuk kenyataan baru pada momen itu: pemandangan dua sahabat yang aman dan bahagia, terbahak-bahak menertawakan cerita konyol, dan tahu-tahu Kyungsoo mendengus tanpa sadar.

Sang pangeran mendongak, terkejut, lalu berhenti tertawa.

"Ya ampun," kata Soojung, mengikuti arah tatapan Kai pada Merlin dan Kyungsoo. "Entah kami yang terlalu cepat atau kalian yang terlalu lamban."

"Sepertinya dua-duanya," kata Kyungsoo.

Soojung menatapnya, menahan napas, menunggu gong yang menohok.

Tapi Kyungsoo malah tersenyum.

Wajah Soojung berubah cerah seakan merasakan perubahan diam-diam di antara mereka berdua.

Di sisi lain, Kai memandang Kyungsoo dengan dingin. Oh, bahkan dia tidak menyadari jejak air mata Kyungsoo yang baru setengah mengering.

"Tidak terlalu cepat atau terlalu lambat, seperti kata Goldilock, tapi pas," kata Merlin sambil mengeluarkan hidangan-hidangan baru dari topinya. "Sengaja supaya kalian menyusul dan bisa makan siang selagi makanannya masih hangat. Kai, ini pai ayam dan sayuran segar untukmu dan Soojung. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo dan aku akan meneruskan perjalanan. Besok kita akan bertemu di rumah perlindungan saat matahari terbenam. Ayo, Kyungsoo."

Namun Kyungsoo sedang memperhatikan garis cakrawala. "Apa itu?"

Soojung menyipit ke bukit ungu di seberang dan melihat bayangan Hort berjalan di rute. "Oh, dia pasti baik-baik saja. Ya ampun, ayahnya dulu seorang bajak laut−"

"Bukan," kata Kyungsoo. " _Itu_."

Dia sedang memandangi bayangan pemandangan, jauh di sana, nyaris tak terlihat di bawah langit kelabu. Warna-warnanya transparan dan impresionis seperti lukisan August Sader, tapi Kyungsoo masih bisa melihat garis yang membentuk desa itu: rumah-rumah pondok lancip, gedung sekolah kuning, menara jam bengkok−semua tertutup balon pelindung transparan yang sekali-kali memantulkan warna pelangi. Mulut Kyungsoo ternganga.

"Jangho. Itu... _Jangho_."

"Penampakan awalnya, paling tidak," sahut Merlin.

Kyungsoo memandangnya, akhirnya paham. "Setiap kisah lama yang diubah akan membawanya lebih dekat denagn Dunia Pembaca. Itu yang dikatakannya."

"Dan maksudnya memang secara harfiah," kata sang penyihir. "Sepertinya teman-teman Pembacamu sedang _membaca_ dongeng-dongeng baru."

Kyungsoo dan Soojung sama-sama kelihatan bingung.

"Begini, selama para Pembaca percaya pada dongeng lama−dan pada kekuatan Kebaikan yang mengalahkan Kejahatan−Sang Guru tidak punya akses untuk memasuki dunia kalian, selain sekadar menculik dua murid untuk dibawa ke sekolah setiap empat tahun sekali. Benar, dia telah mengungkapkan kelemahannya sendiri pada Kyungsoo," tutur Merlin sambil meneliti bayangan itu dengan saksama. "Tapi begitu para Pembaca membaca cerita-cerita baru dan mulai kehilangan keyakinan pada Kebaikan, dunia mereka semakin bertambah dekat dalam jangkauan Sang Guru. Setiap ada pahlawan yang mati, kekuatan lapisan pelindung akan berkurang dan penampakan desa itu akan semakin jelas, hingga akhirnya pintu masuknya terbuka untuk Pasukan Kegelapan. Ada sesuatu di Jangho yang diincar Sang Guru demi menyempurnakan dongeng kalian. Sesuatu yang dibutuhkan untuk bisa menghancurkan Kebaikan selamanya. Apapun itu, pasti sesuatu yang akan didapatkannya, kecuali jika kita menghancurkan _cincin_ itu."

Merlin, Kyungsoo, dan Kai menoleh ke arah Soojung.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Soojung," kata Kai, menatap tajam lingkaran emas di jarinya. "Apa yang kautunggu?"

Soojung menegang. "Kai, lihat! Makanan yang disediakan Merlin terlihat lezat! Kau pasti kelaparan." Dia menarik Kai duduk berpiknik sebelum mendongak pada Kyungsoo. "Kau dan Merlin sebaiknya meneruskan perjalanan, bukan? Jangan sampai ada penjahat yang menangkap kita siang bolong begini."

Kyungsoo melihat Merlin bersiap menjelaskan tentang keajaiban peri-peri Gillikin, tapi Kyungsoo menyodoknya dan Merlin tersenyum konyol memahami isyarat Kyungsoo.

Kemudian, ketika mereka berdua menyeberangi danau desa Agape yang sunyi, melompat-lompat di antara sesuatu yang terlihat seperti papan permainan genangan air raksasa, Kyungsoo masih bisa melihat Merlin tersenyum. Dia menyimpulkan Merlin pasti merasa luar biasa bisa melompat-lompati kubangan yang memantulkan warna merah muda-biru matahari terbenam, melewati rintangan atau hampir terpeleset dan memercik-mercik air sedingin es sambil tertawa dan memekik-mekik, seperti dua anak kecil sedang bermain lompat kodok.

Tapi bukan karena itu Merlin tersenyum.

Dia tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

Karena selama empat jam setelah sang putri meninggalkan pangeran dan sahabatnya dalam cerita mereka sendiri, Kyungsoo muda yang bijaksana belum sekali pun menengok ke belakang.

.

.

.

 _Go read the next chapter : )_


	26. Two Queens

**23**

 **DUA RATU**

.

.

.

Soojung memandangi Kyungsoo berjalan menjauh, semakin kecil, bertambah kecil, hingga tinggal serupa titik di cakrawala.

"Soojung, cuma butuh waktu 30 detik."

Dia menoleh pada Kai. "Tetap saja tidak. Aku tidak mau menontonmu _buang air kecil_ di siang bolong−"

"Kenapa kau tidak berbalik saj−"

"Dan _mendengarkan_ suaranya? Memangnya ini palung kuda?"

"Soojung, kalau aku tidak kencing, aku akan meledak dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian di bukit meski ada peri Gillies yang berjaga." Kai melahap sepotong besar pai ayam kemudian bergoyang-goyang sambil duduk, kelihatan luar biasa tidak nyaman. "Bagaimana kalau zombi penjahat datang?"

"Aku bisa jaga diri, terima kasih. Lagipula, tidak ada yang lebih menyeramkan daripada kau berayun-ayun maju-mundur, menarik celana seperti sedang melakukan tarian simbol kenistaan," kata Soojung, meraih selada air yang tahu-tahu habis dimakan secara ajaib. "Peri-peri ini hampir saja kumakan. Ayo cepat sebelum Hort datang dan menantangmu berduel."

Kai berdiri sementara Soojung mengunyah daun selada air. "Jangan makan semua painya," katanya.

Soojung tersenyum malu dan mulai mengawasi sang pangeran menuruni landaian. Jauh di puncak bukit, dia melihat sekelebat bagian kecil Jangho di balik lapisan pelindung, senyumnya langsung hilang. Cincin Seunghyun seketika terasa bagai beban berat di jarinya.

 _Aku harus menghancurkannya,_ pikir Soojung.

Para pahlawan Lama terancam mati karena _dirinya_ , kisah-kisah Kebaikan direbut Kejahatan karena _dirinya_ , para Pembaca berada dalam bahaya karena _dirinya_. Hancurkan cincin itu dengan Excalibur sekarang juga, maka dongeng mereka akan berakhir sebelum Seunghyun sampai ke Jangho−buku dongeng tertutup, Kebaikan dan Kejahatan kembali seperti semula.

Soojung menusuk-nusuk pai dengan cemas.

Dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Dia harus mendapatkan ciuman itu terlebih dulu.

Setelah Kai menciumnya nanti, Kai akan mendapat jawaban dari teka-teki melalui ciuman mereka: bahwa mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersatu sejak hari pertama bertatap mata di Penyambutan.

Namun jika dia menghancurkan cincin Seunghyun tanpa ciuman Kai, tidak ada kepastian akan Akhir Bahagia mereka. Tidak peduli berapa banyak nyawa pahlawan yang terancam, dia tidak bisa mencampakkan kebahagiaannya sendiri demi menyelamatkan mereka. Berkorban nyawa terdengar Baik secara teori, tapi pada kenyataan tidak ada artinya, idealis, _gila_. Bahkan ketika seluruh Kebaikan terancam musnah, tidak seorang pun dengan akal sehat akan rela mengorbankan cinta sejati mereka−

 _Kyungsoo rela,_ pikir Soojung.

Kyungsoo pasti mau melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan Kebaikan, seperti kebaikan di dalam hatinya yang membiarkan Soojung dan Kai mengambil kesempatan mendapatkan Kebahagiaan Abadi dengan mempertaruhkan Kebahagiaan Abadinya sendiri.

 _Aku Jahat._ Soojung menelan kenyataan itu. _Jelas-jelas Jahat._

Lalu apa yang membuatnya berpikir bisa bersama pangeran Kebaikan paling hebat di akhir kisahnya?

Dia mengelus nama Kai di kulitnya, di balik cincin logam dingin.

Hatinya sudah menjanjikan sang pangeran sebagai cinta sejatinya.

 _Hati tidak pernah bohong._

"Aku tadi bercanda soal makan painya," suara cowok berkata di belakangnya, "tapi mungkin harusnya aku tidak bercanda."

Soojung menunduk dan baru sadar sudah memakan sebagian besar painya. "Makan karena stres," gumamnya, melihat Kai berdiri di hadapannya, matahari membayangi wajah teduh pangeran itu. Kai mengeluarkan Excalibur dari sarungnya, kilap pedang perak itu hampir menyilaukan Soojung.

"Sekali hantaman akan membereskan stres kita semua. Hanya itu yang kami butuhkan darimu, Soojung. Satu hantaman keras."

Soojung mulai menyibukkan diri dengan piring-piring piknik, menyendoki sisa-sisa makanan menjadi satu. "Kita benar-benar harus jalan lagi. Dua orang tadi sudah cukup jauh di depan−"

"Aku tidak paham perempuan," kata Kai, duduk di antara tulip-tulip kering. "Kau meninggalkan Seunghyun, tapi tidak mau menghancurkan cincinnya. Kau mempekerjakan Hort sebagai pengawal, tapi malah berjalan denganku. Kau bersikap seolah hanya hidup dari udara dan dedaunan, tapi menghajar seporsi pai dalam 20 menit. Bukannya aku protes. Banyak sekali gadis Ever yang tidak mau makan di hadapan anak laki-laki karena mereka pikir itu akan membuat mereka terlihat... apa ya... _manusiawi_? Percayalah. Semua cowok pasti lebih suka memiliki cewek yang mau makan."

"Jadi, itu sebabnya kau dan Kyungsoo cocok. Aku sudah melihat cewek itu melahap sosis goreng bawang putih," kata Soojung, seraya mengingat-ingat bagaimana dia meledek habis Kyungsoo selama berjam-jam karena bau napasnya. "Oh, Kyungsoo," bisiknya. "Kyungsoo konyol yang menyenangkan."

Dia menoleh dan melihat Kai mengernyit, seolah nama itu menyengatnya.

Sang Pangeran sadar Soojung sedang menatapnya lalu berdiri dan melangkah pergi. "Kau benar. Jangan berlama-lama, nanti si musang menyusul."

"Dia pasti lapar, kan?" ujar Soojung, menumpuk bunga-bunga tulip kering dan menaruh piring sisa makanan di atasnya supaya Hort melihatnya. "Anak itu sungguh baik. Hanya ingin melindungiku supaya tidak terluka meski sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Sempat _curhat_ di kolam air panas di sekolah. Yah, setelah semua yang kulakukan padanya, setidaknya aku bisa memastikan dia dapat makan siang."

Soojung bertopang lutut untuk beranjak. Dilihatnya Kai berdiri di jalan, tersenyum mengejek. "Apa?" tanya Soojung.

"Siapa sangka kau punya perasaan?" Kai terheran-heran dan mulai meniti tanjakan.

Soojung merona karena terkejut.

 _Mungkin aku agak Baik,_ pikirnya.

"Dan siapa sangka kau berendam di air panas bersama Hort?" Soojung mendengar Kai berujar.

 _Untung aku pakai sepatu yang cocok kali ini,_ pikir Soojung, melangkah lebih cepat di sepanjang jalur dengan sepatu bot cokelat tua empuk.

Mereka sudah berjalan selama enam jam, hanya berhenti sebentar beberapa kali untuk mengisi kaleng air dan mengistirahatkan lutut yang pegal-pegal. Sekarang sudah gelap dan mereka hanya bisa melihat jalur dengan bara api putih ajaib yang ditinggalkan Merlin seperti remah-remah roti. Sebelum mereka berpencar di Markas, Merlin memberitahu bahwa begitu mereka sampai di remah cahaya terakhir, itulah tanda untuk berkemah.

Dari Gillikin, jalur yang mereka lewati menuntun mereka dari benteng Ever ke wilayah kekuasaan Never: Monseuteo di sore hari dengan sungai darah panas dan kastel-kastel tulang; Magalae saat matahari terbenam dengan jembatan-jembatan tambang di sepanjang lubang lumpur berisi _crog_ ; lalu Drupathi di malam hari, daratan dengan bunga pohon jeruk bermekaran dan berbuah sewarna pepaya, sangat tidak cocok berada di antara Negeri Never yang menyeramkan dan Hutan yang mengering, hingga Soojung melihat gundukan lalat mati di bawah pepohonan dan menyadari semua yang ada di tempat itu beracun.

Di sepanjang Negeri Never, Soojung melihat berpasang-pasang mata berkedip di luar rute; kuning, merah, dan hijau diiringi erangan dan desisan di balik semak-semak. Namun tidak ada ynag menyerang dan Soojung menyimpulkan selama mereka berada dalam batasan cahaya Merlin, mereka aman dari bahaya.

Kai mendengus. "Oh, yang benar saja, tidak ada yang takut pada sihir penyihir tua itu. Mereka takut pada pangeran muda dan gagah yang membawa pedang ayahnya. Sampai Kejahatan benar-benar mencapai Kebahagiaan Jahat Abadi, mereka tahu Kebaikan akan selalu menang."

"Katakan itu pada zombi penjahat yang sudah pernah mati dan tidak punya apa-apa untuk dipertaruhkan," kata Soojung. "Apa kau tahu tentang rumah perlindungan yang dimaksud Merlin?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Menurutku tidak ada tempat aman di Hutan ini."

"Bagaimana dengan langit ungu aneh tempat kita bersembunyi saat melarikan diri?"

"Celestium? Itu hanya tempat Merlin merenung. Tidak ada cukup udara untuk bernapas lebih dari beberapa jam. Bahkan jika ada rumah perlindungan di suatu tempat di Hutan ini, Pasukan Kegelapan pasti akan menemukan kita dengan mudah. Harus tempat yang tidak diketahui siapa pun. Tempat Merlin pernah menyimpan rahasia sebelumnya." Kai berhenti dan menghela napas frustasi. "Kau betul-betul tidak mau bilang padaku kenapa masih memakai cincin itu?"

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu, kan?" Soojung segera mengalihkan. "Sudah sepantasnya kau ekstra hati-hati dalam memilih putri."

Kai bimbang, seolah tidak yakin mau meneruskan topik pembicaraan lama atau baru.

"Aku siap menjadi raja," katanya sambil lanjut berjalan. "Aku sudah bertahun-tahun jadi yatim piatu, jadi aku tidak akan seperti anak-anak manja yang dikurung itu, yang mementingkan dirinya di atas kepentingan orang lain layaknya raja-raja muda. Bukan berarti rakyatku berharap banyak. Camelot sudah sangat berantakan sejak ayahku wafat. Dewan penasihat seharusnya menjalankan pemerintahan sampai usiaku 16 tahun, tapi mereka malah membuat rakyat kelaparan, mengeksekusi pembelot, dan menimbun emas. Tidak masalah. Aku akan mencampakkan mereka ke penjara bawah tanah di hari pertamaku sebagai raja." Dia menatap Soojung. "Kita akan membuat kerajaan ayahku jadi baru lagi."

Tubuh Soojung bagai disetrum.

' _Kita'? Apa tadi dia salah ucap? Atau sengaja?_

Dilihatnya Kai masih menatapnya, seakan menunggunya melanjutkan percakapan yang dia mulai. "Oh, aku yakin kita... kau akan berjaya, benar kan?" Soojung meracau. "Tapi bagaimana dengan ibumu? Tahun lalu kaubilang ada perintah eksekusi atas−"

"Itu bukan hal yang kupikirkan," sela Kai. "Mungkin sekarang pun sudah wafat. Tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya maupun Lancelot lagi sejak malam mereka pergi."

Soojung mengangkat alis. "Kau harus mengeksekusi ibumu sendiri tapi kau tidak _memikirkannya_?"

"Begini, ibuku orang yang dingin, pembelot egois, tapi dia bukan orang jahat," kata Kai, meniup poni pirang keritingnya. "Tempat terakhir yang akan didatanginya adalah Camelot karena dia tahu putranya harus membunuhnya." Wajah Kai redup. "Tapi dia tetap menghantui mimpi-mimpiku."

Soojung tahu bagaimana rasanya dihantui ibu yang sudah pergi selamanya. "Seperti apa dia? Pasti cantik."

"Sama sekali tidak. Itu anehnya. Ayah jauh lebih tampan, dinamis, dan menyenangkan. Ibu kurus kering, serba cemas, dan pemalu. Hanya terlihat bersemangat saat membicarakan buku atau perawatan hewan. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa ayah atau laki-laki mana pun tergila-gila padanya," tutur Kai, meringis. "Tapi ayah kena batunya gara-gara memilih gadis yang kurang layak. Lancelot lebih setara dengan ibuku. Wajahnya mengerikan, kasihan ibu, tapi pola pikirnya sederhana dan seorang ksatria perkasa."

"Aku tidak bisa bersimpati," desah Soojung. "Bisakah kau bayangkan meninggalkan seseorang yang karismatik dan rupawan demi seseorang yang sangat biasa?" Dia melihat Kai menjadi kaku dan memalingkan wajah, seolah memutus percakapan.

Tiba-tiba Soojung paham. Kai tidak perlu membayangkan seperti apa meninggalkan seseorang yang rupawan dan karismatik demi seseorang yang biasa-biasa saja. Dia sudah melakukannya saat dia meninggalkan Soojung demi Kyungsoo di tahun pertama. Soojung memikirkan bagaimana Kai mengernyit ketika nama sahabatnya disebut sewaktu di Gillikin−seperti sekarang, pipinya memerah.

"Kita" _bukan_ berarti Kai dan Soojung.

"Kita" berarti Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Meskipun pemuda itu berjanji memberi kesempatan.

Kata-kata tidak bisa mengubah hati seorang pangeran.

Hati yang masih jatuh cinta pada putri lamanya.

"Aku mencoba membayangkanmu sebagai ratu," goda Kai, seakan baru teringat kalau Soojung ada di situ. "Mungkin kau memiliki sayap istana sendiri dengan 20 pelayan yang menyiapkan mandi susu kambing, memijat kakimu setiap jam dengan telur ikan dan parutan labu, dan memetik semua timun di kerajaan."

Soojung menatap Kai terkejut.

"Kupaksa Kyungsoo menceritakan perawatan timunmu," ujar sang pangeran. "Itu membuat kami tertawa sehabis bertengkar."

"Oh, senang bisa jadi badut istana," sahut Soojung ketus, air matanya merebak. "Apa menurutmu aku seperti itu? Budak kecantikan, gaun pesta kosong, tangan kanan tak berotak yang tidak layak dipertimbangkan?"

"Soojung, kau memakai rok mini untuk _pendakian_ di musim semi yang dingin!"

"Karena sudah lama sekali kau tidak melihatku sebagai seorang gadis dan aku ingin kau ingat dulu pernah mencintai gadis itu!"

Ucapan itu terlontar begitu saja sebelum Soojung sempat menghentikannya dan dilihatnya Kai diam membeku.

"Kau sudah janji memberiku kesempatan, Kai," bisik Soojung, menyeka air mata dengan jaket bulu beruangnya. "Meski kau masih mencintai Kyungsoo, kau sudah janji mau memberiku kesempatan."

Kai berhenti berjalan, tatapannya terpaku pada tanah yang diterangi cahaya putih. Kini dia mengerti, seolah semua tampak jelas di depan matanya. _Ini_ yang dimaksud Kyungsoo. _Ini_ yang membuat sang putri tak mengikuti sandiwaranya. _Ini_ yang diinginkan Soojung sejak awal perjanjian: kesempatan baru _tanpa_ berpura-pura. _Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?_ Gadis pirang itu sudah memainkan perannya sejak keluar dari sekolah, dan Kyungsoo sudah memainkan perannya sejak mereka berpisah di Markas. Kedua gadis itu telah membuka lembaran baru mereka. Tinggal dia yang perlu membuka lembaran barunya, mengikuti alur, dan memainkan perannya tanpa berpura-pura.

Kai berbalik dan mengangkat dagu Soojung, mata biru tuanya menatap jujur tanpa berkedip. "Aku memang sedang memberimu kesempatan. Sekarang aku di sini bersamamu, kan? Sebelum yang tadi, aku sama sekali belum menyebut nama Kyungsoo selama perjalanan kita. Kau yang terus-menerus membicarakannya. Tapi kau malah mengkhawatirkan dia atau tentang bagaimana aku melihat sisi luarmu, mungkin kau harus berusaha menampilkan apa yang ada di dalam dirimu." Nada bicara Kai serius dan dewasa. "Jadi, coba katakan padaku, Soojung dari Hutan Luar, _apa_ yang akan kau lakukan untuk kerajaanku sebagai seorang ratu?"

Kai melangkah maju di antara riak cahaya putih panas.

Soojung menyusulnya, penuh harap. Di jalur cahaya, dia bisa melihat goresan tinta di kulitnya di balik cincin emas. Inilah momen yang dinantikannya sejak Kai meninggalkannya demi Kyungsoo dua tahun lalu. Momen untuk menunjukkan cinta mendalam pada pangerannya, yang namanya terukir di jari manis Soojung. Andai dia bisa menemukan cara untuk membuat pemuda itu merasakan cinta sedalam yang dia rasakan, maka mungkin saja kata-kata bisa mengubah hati seorang pangeran.

"Awalnya kusangka yang dilakukan seorang ratu hanya memilih perabotan keramik, mengadakan pesta dansa, dan menciumi bayi-bayi saat pawai," Soojung mulai bicara. "Tapi waktu bersama Seunghyun, aku melihat cara murid-murid lain memandangku. Aku bukan lagi Soojung yang dulu, menghibur dan sembrono−aku Soojung yang baru, seorang gadis yang sudah _berhasil_ mencapai sesuatu. Kurasa, itulah sebabnya mereka membenciku. Mereka tidak menyadari seorang yang masih muda bisa menjadi begitu hebat. Bukan karena aku terlahir istimewa atau dalam keajaiban seperti mereka. Aku hanya punya wajah cantik dan rasa haus untuk memiliki hidup yang _besar._ Tapi aku menghabiskan banyak waktu soal ukuran kehidupan itu sampai lupa menanyakan apa tujuan hidupku sendiri. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak bisa berkomitmen pada Seunghyun. Dia mungkin bisa membuatku hidup selamanya, memberiku kekuatan tanpa batas, dan cinta abadi−tapi itu cinta Kejahatan. Dan meski dia menganggapku Jahat, aku masih ingin jadi Baik. Bahkan jika aku harus berperang melawan jiwaku sendiri sampai pengujung usiaku."

Pandangan Kai beralih pada Soojung.

"Ada dua ratu," kata Soojung, suaranya lebih kuat. "Ratu yang satu meragukan kedudukannya. Pilih dia dan kalian tidak akan saling percaya selamanya, berselisih dan bertengkar, karena di dalam lubuk hatinya dia tidak menginginkan kehidupan sebagai ratu. Ayahmu memilih ratu itu dan menderita sampai akhir hayatnya. Tapi sekarang kau bisa kembali ke bagian yang salah dalam cerita ayahmu dan memperbaikinya. Kau bisa memilih seorang ratu yang _ingin_ menjadi ratumu. Seorang ratu yang akan memperjuangkan rakyatnya seperti dia berjuang untuk bisa bersama rajanya. Sosok ratu yangtidak bisa kuberikan pada Seunghyun karena ingin kuberikan padamu."

Kai berhenti, memandang Soojung lekat-lekat seperti baru melihatnya untuk pertama kali. Dengan jantung berdebar, Soojung balas memandangnya, uap napas mereka menyatu dalam udara dingin berkabut.

"Kalau rakyat Camelot melihat raja dan ratu yang saling meragukan satu sama lain, kau akan kehilangan kepercayaan mereka," kata Soojung. "Tapi kalau kau memilih tipe ratu baru, mereka akan melihat bagaimana sang raja diperlakukan sepantasnya: dengan cinta tak bersyarat, rasa hormat, dan kesetiaan. Tidak akan ada yang bisa membeirkan semua itu melebihi aku−karena tidak seperti Kyungsoo, aku tidak pernah meragukanmu."

"Soojung," bisik Kai, menyentuh pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

Tubuh Soojung tersetrum, darah mengalir deras ke kepalanya.

"Apa kau tidak sadar? Aku sudah jadi ratumu sejak awal kita bertemu," kata Soojung sambil mendekat. "Cerita lama di antara kita sudah tepat, Kai. Kita hanya perlu mengubahnya jadi baru." Soojung memejamkan mata, bibirnya meraih−

" _Soojung_."

Mata Soojung terbuka lebar seketika dan dilihatnya Kai sepucat susu memandang ke belakangnya. Soojung berbalik, langsung melihat dua zombi berkulit mengelupas dan dijahit menghampiri mereka dari arah berlawanan di tengah Hutan gelap. Yang satu pendek, berhidung merah kecokelatan, berjenggot abu-abu kusut, perut menyembul dari pakaiannya, topi bajak laut hitam menutupi kepala botaknya. Satunya lagi gelap dan rapi, topinya lebih besar di atas rambut keriting hitamnya. Baru setelah si zombi menjejak jalur terang, Soojung melihat kait besi besarnya.

"Kita mencari Peter Pan dan malah menemukan Ratu Kejahatan," ejek Kapten Hook. "Kudengar kau baru saja meninggalkan tempatmu, Ratu. Katakan padanya, Smee, kita apakan pembelot di kapalku?"

"Memasang kepalanya di tiang sampai burung-burung menghabisinya," Smee terkikik, mengeluarkan sebilah pisau kecil dari celananya.

"Dan terlepas dari pengkhianatanmu, sayangnya Sang Guru tidak ingin kau dikembalikan padanya sama sekali," kata Hook, menatap Soojung lekat-lekat. "Dia bersikeras ratunya dibiarkan bebas melakukan apapun yang dikehendakinya."

Soojung memucat terkejut.

Hook menoleh pada Kai. "Tapi dia tidak bilang apa-apa soal pemuda ini."

Kedua bajak laut itu mendekati sang pangeran.

Kai menghunus Excalibur dengan satu tangan dan tangan lainnya memegangi Soojung. "Tetap di dekatku."

Soojung menelan ludah menyaksikan dua zombi itu mendekati mereka, pisau-pisau berkilat di jalur terang.

Dulu Kai pernah berada dalam situasi bahaya pada Uji Dongeng saat Soojung bermogrif jadi tanaman, terlalu takut untuk membantu sang pangeran melawan demon Amber. Itulah saat yang salah dalam ceritanya. Momen yang membuat pangerannya memilih Kyungsoo. _Ini kesempatanku_ , pikir Soojung−untuk kembali dan memperbaiki dongengnya, seperti dia juga meminta Kai untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Soojung yakin dia akan mendapatkan ciuman itu dengan bertarung untuk pangerannya.

Kai memegangi Soojung lebih erat, menarik gadis itu merapat ke tubuhnya, sementara kedua bajak laut Jahat itu mendekat perlahan dalam jangkauannya. Saat Hook mengangkat senjata ke arah sang pangeran, Soojung memusatkan perhatian pada ketakutannya, merasakan ujung jarinya menyala semakin panas, lalu dia menyihir salah satu remah putih-panas Merlin hingga menyambar mata Smee.

Smee berteriak, menjatuhkan pisaunya. Soojung menyerangnya hingga keluar jalur.

"Soojung!" Kai berteriak ngeri−

Hook mengayunkan pisaunya ke arah Kai dan pangeran itu mengangkat pedangnya tepat waktu, bilah-bilah logam beradu.

Soojung belum pernah berkelahi dengan laki-laki dewasa, maka dia tidak siap saat Smee balas menyerangnya, mengunci Soojung dengan perut buncir berambutnya sementara si gadis menendang dan mencakar.

"Gadis cantik," geram Smee, suara cekikikannya sudah hilang. "Tidak pernah ada gadis cantik di Neverland."

Dia mencium wangi rambut Soojung dan si gadis menamparnya begitu keras hingga Smee terbengong sambil memegangi pipinya. Sesaat, Soojung pikir dia sudah mengalahkan Smee, tapi ternyata zombi itu berubah merah padam dan mencekik Soojung. Jari-jari kotornya menusuk saluran pernapasan Soojung. Amarah menguasai si zombi, seolah Soojung sudah memicu sesuatu di dalam diri Smee.

"Kau−tidak boleh−m-membunuh−k-ku−" Soojung tercekat.

Namun Smee sudah lupa dan dia tidak peduli. Soojung tercekik dan terbata-bata, sadar akan mati di sini dan pangerannya hanya berjarak beberapa langkah darinya. Dari sudut mata, Soojung melihat Hook menjebak Kai dengan sepatu botnya, menyerang punggung Kai sementara sang pangeran meronta dan berteriak. Dengan pipi membiru, Soojung melirik Smee, susah payah menghirup napas terakhir−

Sebuah tembakan cahaya mematahkan cabang pohon dan jatuh menimpa kepala Smee, api biru menyulut tengkoraknya.

Terbelalak, kakitangan itu melepaskan Soojung; bagian jahitan di kepalanya meledak dan dia ambruk ke tanah.

Terpana, Soojung melihat Hook meninggalkan Kai sambil mengawasi tubuh Smee dilahap api biru. Kapten itu perlahan memandang sosok asing berbadan tegap, berambut hitam, menghunuskan jari pendar biru tuanya.

"A-aku mengenal anak itu," kata Hook tak percaya. "Itu anak Scourie. Lahir dan dibesarkan di kapalku−"

Itu jadi kata-kata terakhir Hook karena sebilah pedang menembus tubuhnya dan dia jatuh berlutut, mulutnya ternganga kaget sebelum ambruk menelungkup di atas jalur.

Di belakangnya, Kai membersihkan isi perut zombi dari pedangnya dan segera beranjak memeriksa luka Hook di bagian kanan; darah membasahi jubah zombi itu. Sang pangeran menghela napas lega, mengira lawannya sudah mati.

"Aku berutang nyawa padamu, Hort," kata Kai saat mendongak.

"Aku menyelamatkan Soojung, bukan kau."

Soojung menangkap amarah di wajah Hort, hasil dari berjalan sendirian di sepanjang hari dengan perasaan benci. Mata Soojung membelalak, tiba-tiba paham.

"T-tapi kaubilang kau sudah tidak mencintaiku," ujar Soojung parau.

Hort menurunkan lengannya. "Aku _bohong_."

Gamang, Soojung tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi dia tahu satu hal pasti: Dia tidak boleh membiarkan Hort berjalan sendirian lagi, apalagi setelah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Waktu berduaan bersama Kai sudah habis.

 _Aku hampir mendapatkannya! Dia bisa saja menciuku tadi!_ pikir Soojung sedih. Diamatinya cincin Seunghyun, masih utuh di jarinya dan terasa lebih membebani dibanding sebelumnya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan, bertiga dalam regu tanpa suara karena Soojung tidak bisa mengatakan apapun pada Kai yang layak didengar Hort. Di sisi lain, Kai dan Hort sama-sama tidak ingin bicara satu sama lain. Tepat saat Soojung berpikir ketegangan mereka tidak akan lebih buruk lagi, dia menengok ke belakang dan pikirannya terpecah pada kengerian yang mereka tinggalkan−

"Mm, teman-teman?" suara Soojung tertahan.

Pangeran dan Musang menoleh.

Mereka melihat mayat Smee masih terbakar di kejauhan.

Namun, tubuh Hook sudah tidak ada.

* * *

"Tapi aku sudah menusuk jantungnya!" kata Kai, masih membela diri pada esok sorenya.

"Sekali lagi, zombi tidak punya jantung!" bentak Hort. "Memangnya kau pikir kenapa aku membakar Smee? Itu satu-satunya cara memusnahkan mereka−"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang soal itu?"

"Karena aku berharap Hook membunuhmu!"

"Tolong katakan kita sudah dekat rumah perlindungan," gerutu Soojung.

Setelah melihat mayat Hook menghilang, mereka bergegas meneruskan perjalanan seperti komplotan rahasia yang ketakutan, menelusuri remah terang Merlin ke gua-gua serupa gelembung sabun−mirip dengan yang ada di Hutan Biru. Di sana mereka bermalam, masing-masing mendapat ruangan sendiri, yang laki-laki bergantian jaga malam. Saat matahari terbit, mereka sudah di jalur lagi, melewati tundra es biru berkilo-kilometer di Dataran Beku. Sambil berlindung di balik jubah masing-masing, mereka menguatkan diri menerpa badai salju tiada ampun dan berteriak lega ketika akhirnya melihat sesuatu di tengah segalanya berwarna putih.

Sebuah kerajaan kecil di semenanjung, dibangun di atas tebing batu dengan menara-menara mutiara putih diliputi kabut dan diterpa badai dari laut abu-abu. Benturan ombak menggelegar menyebabkan seluruh kerajaan bergetar hingga ke pintu-pintu besinya, menjeblak terbuka dan menubruk batu.

 _Krak! Krak!_

Berhati-hati, ketiga remaja itu memasuki pintu-pintu yang terbuka. Tidak ada siapa pun yang menyambut mereka. Sungguh, tampak seperti bukan kerajaan sama sekali, hanya menara putih menakjubkan tanpa jendela ataupun jalan masuk, dibuat melingkar di atas serangkaian tangga pualam menurun. Sambil mengawasi dari balik birai, mereka melihat danau luas di dasar tangga, berair abu-abu, tenang menyeramkan, menghubungkan ke laut yang berombak raksasa.

"Apa kita masuk ke jalan buntu?" tanya Soojung.

Kemudian dilihatnya wajah Kai bahagia dan tenang.

"Ini Avalon," jawab sang pangeran.

"Kau pernah ke sini?" tanya Hort.

Kai menggeleng. "Ayahku membuat gambar-gambar tempat ini dalam surat wasiatnya," katanya pelan sambil menatap danau di bawah. "Katanya dia ingin dimakamkan di 'Rumah Perlindungan Avalon'. Merlin mengantar kita ke peristirahatan terakhir ayahku."

" _Ini_ rumah perlindungannya?" gumam Soojung saat mereka menuruni tangga panjang, berusaha peka terhadap perasaan Kai. "Hanya saja... dingin sekali, pintu-pintunya terbuka lebar, dan menaranya tidak mungkin−"

Dia berhenti saat melihat Kyungsoo duduk di atas rumput kering di tepi danau, memunggungi mereka. Soojung gelisah melihat Kyungsoo sendirian di pinggir danau, seolah pemandangan itu belum lengkap, seolah Kyungsoo seharusnya tak berakhir sendirian dalam kisahnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh saat mendengar langkah mereka. Dia tersenyum cerah, merasa lega sahabat-sahabatnya sampai dengan selamat setelah perjalanan panjang. Hati Soojung terasa tenang dan dia berjalan mendekat bersama sang pangeran. Tidak ada alasan untuk gelisah. Kyungsoo bisa bahagia sendirian dengan cara yang tak bisa dilakukan Soojung.

"Kalian berdua akhirnya datang juga," ujar suara mengantuk. Soojung menoleh, Merlin bangkit dari tidurnya yang bersandar pada batu. "Kalian lama juga. Oh, lihat, pengawal kita juga datang," katanya saat Hort muncul dari tangga.

"Rumah perlindungannya ada di dalam air itu, bukan?" tanya Kai, melangkah ke tepi danau. "Di situlah ayahku dimakamkan." Dia melempar baru ke air dan melihatnya tenggelam.

Soojung mengerutkan kening. "Bagaimana bisa rumah perlindungan ada di−"

Namun sekarang airnya berputar tanpa suara, membentuk pusaran air tepat di titik batu Kai tenggelam, menyamai lingkaran menara di atasnya. Air berputar lebih cepat, semakin cepat, seperti roda pemintal yang sedang bekerja, begitu cepat hingga buih putih kental terlempar dari mata pusaran, meninggi, menebal menjadi bentuk manusia.

Sesosok _nymph_ transparan berambut perak berjubah putih muncul dari air dan melayang di udara, mengangkat kepalanya pada tamu-tamunya. Dia berkulit seputih kapur, berhidung mancung, dan mata hitam besarnya tertuju pada Kai, sebelum bibir merahnya membentuk senyuman.

"Tidak pernah kubuat yang serupa itu," katanya.

Sejenak Kai mengira makhluk itu sedang membicarakan dirinya ( _Aku? Dibuat oleh peri air?_ pikirnya konyol), tapi ternyata _nymph_ itu tengah menatap pedangnya.

"Excalibur−kau yang membuatnya! Kau Peri Danau!"

 _Nymph_ itu tersenyum, menoleh pada Merlin. "Halo, Tampan. Sudah lama, ya," sapanya mesra dengan suara berat dan serak. "Coba kutebak. Kau _memerlukan_ sesuatu."

"Maaf sudah lama tidak datang menengok, tapi aku tidak akan datang kemari kalau bukan karena masalah serius," jawab Merlin.

"Pedang lagi? Ramuan penambah usia? Atau kali ini cawan suci?" tanya _nymph_ itu, terlihat kesal. "Datang saja pada peri kesepian dan dia akan menuruti perintahmu dengan sihir!"

"Aku perlu meminta hal sama yang dulu kuminta untuk dua orang lain," ujar Merlin, dingin dan tegas. "Kau akan menyembunyikan anak-anak ini di tempat perlindunganmu selama mereka membutuhkannya."

Peri Danau berhenti tersenyum. Momen menegangkan antara kedua penyihir itu sudah lewat.

"Merlin, kau tahu betul apa yang kauminta," ujarnya suram.

Mata sang penyihir tua berkedip ke arah Kai sesaat sebelum menoleh kembali pada _nymph_. "Ya."

Soojung menoleh sekilas pada Kyungsoo, kebingungn. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, sama bingungnya.

Peri Danau menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memandang tajam keempat murid itu. "Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo, Anak-anak. Airnya hangat."

" _Air?_ Kau mau kami berenang?" cetus Hort sambil mengawasi pinggiran danau. "Bagaimana kita bisa hidup di dalam ai−"

Merlin mengerang dan mendorongnya ke air.

Sinar putih memancar ketika Hort tercebur sebelum dia menghilang sepenuhnya di bawah permukaan air.

Kyungsoo, Soojung, dan Kai terbengong ke arah Merlin.

Sang penyihir memamerkan giginya. "Memangnya kalian pikir kenapa portal Margasatwa Merlin selalu _air_?"

Dia mengulurkan tangan dan ketiga murid itu melayang masuk ke air dalam posisi terjungkir. Seberkas cahaya meletus di dekat mata Soojung dan dia merasa tubuhnya dikerumuni panas yang lembek. Dia dikelilingi air yang tidak menyentuhnya, seakan terlindungi oleh rahim tak kasatmata. Dia tenggelam semakin dalam ke danau hingga dilihatnya air menyusut sekaligus dan dia berada di dasar yang padat tersorot sinar mentari dalam keadaan kering.

"Di mana kita?" suara Kyungsoo terdengar di atasnya.

Soojung mendongak dan melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di atas tanah gemerlapan hijau subur, begitu hijau dan basah sehingga gemerlapan di bawah matahari yang meleleh. Soojung berdiri, melihat mereka dikelilingi padang rumput yang lebih luas, dengan domba-domba, sapi-sapi, juga kuda-kuda yang sedang makan rumput dengan bebas, seakan mereka sudah menemukan surga di Hutan yang hampir mati.

"Lihat," ujar Kyungsoo.

Yang lain mengikuti arah pandangnya dna melihat sebuah rumah peternakan kecil di seberang padang rumput.

"Itu pasti rumah perlindungannya," kata Hort.

Kai menyipit, "Ada yang datang."

Dua orang berjalan ke arah mereka, berkulit cokelat rusak karena cuaca, dan bergandengan tangan. Seorang wanita kurus berambut cokelat tua terurai dan seorang laki-laki berbadan besar dengan rambut hitam keriting acak-acakan.

"Semoga mereka punya air panas," kata Soojung, tersenyum lega pada pangerannya. "Aku benar-benar membutuhkan−"

Dia terdiam karena Kai sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Mengawasi orang-orang asing itu mendekat, wajah sang pangeran pucat pasi, keningnya bercucuran keringat.

"Tidak. Tidak, tidak, tidak−" dia terperanjat.

Soojung menoleh pada orang-orang asing itu, kebingungan. Si perempuan berhenti seketika, wajahnya yang mungil benar-benar terkejut, mulutnya terbuka lebar, ditutupi sebelah telapak tangannya. "Ya Tuhan," bisiknya.

Kai terhuyung mundur, memegangi lengan Kyungsoo seperti anak kecil panik. "B-bangunkan aku. _Kumohon,_ bangunkan aku−"

"J-J-Jongin?" wanita itu tergagap.

"Maaf, Guinevere. Tapi putramu dan teman-temannya membutuhkan perlindungan," ujar Merlin saat penyihir itu muncul dari balik sorot matahari, berjalan cepat melintasi padang rumput.

Kai tak sanggup bicara, mata liarnya memandangi Merlin dan wanita itu bergantian. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat hingga Kyungsoo harus memeganginya.

Soojung tahu seharusnya dia mendekati pangerannya, tapi dia tak bisa bergerak. Dia gemetar melihat laki-laki berambut gelap dan bermata hitam, sama seperti Kai yang gemetar melihat ibunya.

Karena sementara Kai bermimpi tentang Guinevere, Soojung bermimpi tentang _laki-laki_ itu.

Iblis yang muncul di dalam cincin Seunghyun.

Iblis yang mencegahnya mendapatkan mahkota ratu Camelot.

Dan sekarang sang iblis punya nama.

Lancelot.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Ps: Tokoh Guinevere dan Lancelot akan memakai face claim, namun namanya tetap (tidak berubah jadi nama face claim), seperti tokoh Evelyn Sader (dengan face claim Seo Joohyun). Namun karena Evelyn Sader punya 'dua wajah' (di depan murid dan di depan Sang Guru), nama Seohyun dipakai ketika plot mengarah ke karakter aslinya dan ketika Evelyn berada di hadapan Sang Guru. Siapa face claim Guinevere dan Lancelot? Silakan lihat di Intro. : )

Pss: Bila ada yang kurang setuju perihal panggilan nama untuk tokoh Guinevere dan Lancelot, tolong sampaikan di review agar bisa saya pertimbangkan.


	27. Who Do You Belong With?

**24**

 **SIAPA JODOHMU?**

.

.

.

 _Note:_

 _Kindly use your feelings while reading this chapter._

Sudah hampir 20 menit Kai hanya menatap segelas sari apel kayu manis panas tanpa menyentuhnya.

Kyungsoo menatapnya cemas, memikirkan banyak hal di benaknya, sehingga dia pun belum menyentuh sari apelnya. Begitu juga Soojung di sebelahnya, yang terlalu sibuk melirik Lancelot dengan gelisah, sementara ksatria berkulit cokelat terbakar matahari itu menaruh piring dan peralatan makan perak untuk mereka masing-masing.

"Kalian semua pasti kelaparan," katanya dengan suara berat bergemuruh. "Teman kalian yang berambut hitam keriting bertanya apa dia bisa mandi dulu. Anak aneh. Katanya dia tidak mau membuat meja makan jadi berbau busuk. Siapa namanya tadi? Homer? Hodor?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Kurasa Hobin," kata Lancelot.

Kyungsoo menyadari baju Kai basah keringat, jakunnya naik-turun, urat nadi di tangannya hampir meletus−

"Hort. Namanya Hort," sahut Guinevere, sibuk dengan kalkun bakar, _galbi_ (daging iga sapi panggang), dan semangkuk besar bibimbap. Di bawah sorot api obor ruang makan rumah peternakan itu, Kyungsoo melihat hidung yang tak terlalu mancung sama seperti milik Kai, alis rata di atas mata biru menyala, juga kecenderungan berkeringat banyak di wajah Guinevere. Tapi rambut mereka berbeda: rambut Guinevere sangat kusut dan cokelat seperti ranting pohon sehingga wajah kecilnya yang pucat tampak seperti telur di sarang burung.

"Ini hari Selasa. Setiap Senin Lance dan aku memasak untuk satu minggu, jadi kami punya banyak persediaan," katanya. "Tapi hanya sampai Senin depan. Bukan berarti kalian tidak boleh di sini setelah Senin depan, tentu saja. Kami hanya tidak terbiasa kedatangan tamu atau bertemu orang. Kadang-kadang Lance dan aku bisa tidak bicara sama sekali selama berhari-hari." Guinevere duduk, sia-sia menunggu ada yang mau mengisi keheningan. "Semoga layak dimakan. Jongin dari dulu suka masakan ayam kalkunku, bahkan sejak dia berumur empat tahun. Dia pasti langsung datang begitu mencium aromanya di dapur, meski di tengah-tengah jam pelajaran Merlin."

Kai tidak melihat ke arah ibunya.

"Ayo kita makan?" kata Guinevere lemas, menggeser makanan-makanan ke depan. "Kalian sudah berjalan jauh, ayo isi penuh piring kalian. Aku bisa masak lagi nanti."

Tidak ada yang makan. Tidak ada yang bicara.

"Wah, kayaknya kalian sudah nyaman, kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang!" seru Merlin riang, melenggang sambil memegang tongkat jalannya.

Semua mendongak seketika, seakan-akan Merlin adalah sekoci terakhir yang meninggalkan kapal.

"K-kau mau ke mana?" tanya Kai.

"Aku juga harus memastikan teman-temanmu yang lain selamat, seperti kau di sini," kata Merlin. "Sang Guru pasti sudah mempercepat rencananya setelah Storian mengungkap keberadaanmu dalam perlindungan Peri Danau." Dia memandang Guinevere penuh arti. "Maaf tidak bisa ikut makan, sayangku."

Guinevere mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Anak-anak," kata Merlin, lantas menatap Soojung, matanya mencari cincin di jari gadis itu. "Semoga tidak ada pertumpahan darah lagi gara-gara kita."

Kyungsoo melihat Soojung menahan napas saat Merlin menerbangkan sepotong besar ayam kalkun dari meja makan secara ajaib ke tangannya dan bergegas keluar kabin, kemudian pintu tertutup.

Keheningan tak tertahankan berlanjut.

Kyungsoo berusaha melupakan ketidakhadiran Merlin, cincin Soojung, serta penderitaan Kai, dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada dinding rumah itu yang terbuat dari batang pohon, ruangan oval dengan perapian menyala, sofa-sofa kulit buatan tangan, dan karpet bulu domba; seakan dua orang tanpa teman, keluarga, dan komunitas telah membuat rumah di ujung dunia−

"Dada atau paha, Jongin?" tanya Guinevere.

Lamunan Kyungsoo buyar seketika. Dia melihat Guinevere mengambil piring anaknya seraya tersenyum.

Pertanyaan Guinevere menggantung di udara, tantangan pertama dalam keheningan.

Akhirnya Kai menatap ibunya. "Aku tidak mau," bisiknya.

Guinevere tidah berkata apa-apa ketika Kai bergegas meninggalkan meja, kursi besi cor yang didudukinya berderit menggesek lantai.

Lancelot mengerutkan kening. "Kim Jongin, kau tidak harus bicara dengannya, tapi setidaknya makan−"

"Kalau kau berani menatapku, akan kupotong kau jadi dua. Dasar tukang adu busuk," desis Kai.

Lancelot langsung berdiri, tapi Guinevere menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, menuntunnya kembali duduk. Lancelot tidak berkata apa-apa saat sepatu Kai berderap meninggalkan ruangan dan pintu rumah itu dibanting.

Refleks, Kyungsoo melonjak untuk mengejar pangerannya−

"Aku saja, Kyungie," ujar Soojung.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat Soojung beranjak. Soojung mengangguk sekilas padanya dan meninggalkan meja, sempat memandang cemas Lancelot sebelumnya. Kyungsoo mendengar pintu depan ditutup sekali lagi dan dia kembali duduk, perutnya terasa kencang.

Ruangan itu begitu senyap sampai mereka bisa mendengar suara air mandi Hort mengalir di rumah seberang.

"Yah, kalau begitu," kata Kyungsoo, memaksakan senyum untuk tuan rumah. "Ayo kita makan?"

Guinevere dan Lancelot menghela napas bersamaan, seolah mempertahankan satu orang di meja merupakan kemenangan tersendiri.

Kyungsoo menatap kalkunnya, tampak sangat lembut dan berasap sehingga dia menikmatinya sambil memejamkan mata, berusaha menghalangi segala pikiran tentang apa yang akan atau tidak akan terjadi di luar−

"Dia memilih putri yang cantik, ya," kata Guinevere.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya.

"Namanya 'Soojung', ya?" tanya Guinevere, menyingkirkan rambutnya yang terurai ke mangkuk. "Menyusulnya dengan sangat yakin seperti ayah Jongin mengejarku dulu. Dia pasti sangat mencintai Jongin." Suara Guinevere melirih, "Entah apakah Arthur dan aku bisa memilihkan yang lebih baik untuknya."

"Yah, mereka terlihat lumayan mirip, bukan?" komentar Lancelot dengan suara berat dan mulut penuh.

"Maksudku, pembawaan gadis itu seperti ratu. Sejujurnya dia lebih baik dariku dulu," kata Guinevere sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Gadis itu sempurna untuk Jongin. Penduduk kerajaan akan menyanjung Soojung dan memuja Jongin tanpa henti," ujar Lancelot.

"Akhirnya Camelot akan memiliki ratu sungguhan," desah Guinevere, tersenyum kaku. Dia menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana denganmu, Sayang? Apa kau dan Hort bertemu di sekolah? Atau di Pesta Dansa Sal−"

"Maaf. Aku permisi dulu," Kyungsoo terkesiap. "Aku... rasanya aku butuh udara segar." Dia menggeser kursi dan lari keluar kabin, membuat Lancelot dan Guinevere, yang tidak pernah membutuhkan apapun selain kehadiran satu sama lain, mendadak merasa kesepian.

* * *

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus ke mana; yang penting dia harus keluar dari rumah itu. Melangkah berat di padang rumput di bawah temaram langit biru keabuan, dia menghirup napas panjang dan dalam, lantas tersadar untuk pertama kalinya udara terasa hangat. Hilang sudah udara musim dingin yang menusuk, diganti oleh angin lembap persis seperti angin yang bertiup di Celestium.

 _Mungkin ini tempat berpikir Peri Danau,_ pikirnya, terus memikirkan apapun yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Soojung atau Kai. Tidak ada apa-apa yang menjulang tinggi di depan, hanya ada peta bintang cerah yang terbentang di langit dan Kyungsoo tahu dia sanggup terus berjalan selama-lamanya tanpa pernah menemukan ujungnya.

Dia memperlambat langkah kemudian berhenti menoleh ke arah rumah di belakangnya. Di luar, hewan-hewan berbaur, ada beberapa ekor babi di antara domba dan sapi, sementara kuda-kuda berkejaran di bawah sinar bulan.

Bulan juga menyoroti yang lain: Jangho di kaki langit, kini lebih jelas dari sehari sebelumnya. Terlihat lubang-lubang pada pelindung transparan yang mengelilinginya.

Semakin banyak cerita yang ditulis ulang.

Semakin banyak pahlawan yang wafat.

Sang Guru sudah lebih dekat dengan akhir ceritanya.

 _Tapi apa?_ pikirnya. _Apa yang dibutuhkan Sang Guru di Jangho?_

" _Sesuatu yang dibutuhkannya untuk menghancurkan Kebaikan selamanya,"_ kata Merlin.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir, mengutak-atik teka-teki yang paling penting−

Saat itulah dia melihat mereka. Dua sosok berambut pirang di hutan ek kecil, yang satu keriting pirang kecokelatan acak-acakan, dan yang lainnya berambut panjang pirang terang dimainkan angin malam, samar-samar dalam gelap.

Kyungsoo teringat sebuah peristiwa dua tahun lalu, saat dia memergoki Kai dan Soojung berduaan di bawah pohon ketika pembentukan Kelompok Hutan. Itulah kali pertama dia melihat sahabatnya terlihat lebih bahagia dibandingkan saat bersama dirinya. Sekarang dia melihat Soojung bersama pangeran yang sama dan tidak sedang ingin cepat-cepat menemukan atau melibatkannya, membuat perasaan itu bergejolak kembali.

Rasa kesepian yang sama terasa memuakkan dan memuncak. Hanya saja kali ini Kyungsoo tidak lari dari rasa sakit. Perlahan dia biarkan rasa kesepian itu menempatkan diri; dia memegangnya, menelitinya, sementara perasaan itu merayapi hatinya seperti _monster_ siap menerkam.

 _Apa yang begitu kutakutkan?_

Seumur hidup Kyungsoo hidup sendirian sebelum pagi di bulan Juni empat tahun lalu saat pertama Soojung datang membawa sekeranjang krim wajah dan kue-kue diet, menawarkan untuk mendandaninya. Sebelumnya dia _bahagia sendirian_ , seperti burung terjebakdalam sangkar yang tak pernah melihat langit. Tapi seiring kedekatan mereka, Soojung membuka sayap Kyungsoo untuk mencintai dengan begitu kuat sampai-sampai dia bisa mengira selamanya seperti itu: Hanya mereka berdua di dunia.

Namun melihat Soojung bersama seorang pangeran di hari pertama sekolah di Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan, Kyungsoo baru sadar betapa dia buta selama itu. Ikatan antara dua gadis, meski kuat dan setia, berubah setelah seorang anak laki-laki hadir di antara mereka.

Dia dan Soojung sudah mencoba pulang ke Jangho. Mereka berusaha kembali seperti dulu. Tapi mustahil menjadi anak-anak kembali setelah tumbuh dewasa.

Selama ini Kyungsoo tidak mengerti mengapa Soojung memilih Seunghyun−seorang anak laki-laki yang begitu Jahat. Tapi sembari berdiri di sana sendirian dalam gelap, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mengerti perasaan sahabatnya. Kedua sahabatnya sudah pernah meninggalkannya demi satu sama lain. Kai juga pernah merasakan kepedihan itu, menyaksikan Kyungsoo dan Soojung berciuman sebelum pulang ke Jangho.

Sekarang Kyungsoo-lah yang keluar arena. Soojung akhirnya bersatu dengan pangerannya dan kesetiaan akan mereka berikan untuk sama lain, juga untuk kerajaan baru mereka. Dia masih bisa menjadi sahabat mereka, tapi pasti berbeda. Untuk pertama kalinya, ada bagian dari Kai dan Soojung yang tidak bisa dibagi dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua akan saling memiliki. Kyungsoo pun hanya akan memiliki dirinya sendiri.

Kepedihan di dalam dirinya bertambah parah seolah dia semakin dekat dengan api.

Dia bukan saja takut kehilangan sahabatnya atau pangerannya, tapi juga Kyungsoo yang dulu. Kyungsoo yang tahu bagaimana caranya sendirian. Itulah mengapa dia berpegangan erat-erat pada Soojung sebagai sahabatnya, lalu pada Kai sebagai pangerannya; meragukan mereka, menguji mereka, tidak memercayai mereka, namun tetap berpegangan.

Karena pada satu titik, dia pun meragukan dirinya sendiri.

Rasa sakit menghantam dinding pelindung dan membanjiri hatinya. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, tak mampu bernapas, dia seperti tenggelam dalam−

"Hei, Kyung. Dua orang tua itu bertanya apa aku pernah mengajakmu ke Pesta Dansa Salju. Konyol memang. Apa mereka sama sekali tidak tahu kalau aku ini Never?" tanya seseorang.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat Hort hanya memakai celana panjang, rambutnya basah kuyup. Entah karena ekspresi kikuk atau pipi Kyungsoo yang memerah, Hort langsung menutupi dadanya dengan canggung.

"Eh, bajuku sedang dicuci. Jangan jatuh cinta padaku, ya," gumamnya.

Kyungsoo menatap wajah khawatir Hort dan seketika tawanya meledak, menangis dan tertawa secara bersamaan.

"Oh, awas ya!" bentak Hort. "Kau tahu betul kau gampang terpesona dengan penampilan luar!"

Kyungsoo mengusap mata. "Oh, Hort. Suatu hari nanti orang akan membaca dongeng kita dan kau akan jadi tokoh yang paling mereka sukai."

Kyungsoo hendak beranjak pergi.

"Kali ini aku tidak kehilangan pakaianku!" teriaknya. "Dan aku akan memiliki dongengku sendiri suatu hari nanti, dengan akhir bahagia dan segalanya. Aku bisa membuktika−"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku menemukan sesuatu, tapi kau pasti tidak percaya."

Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan dan menoleh.

Si Musang memamerkan senyuman licik. "Mau lihat?"

* * *

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit Soojung berdiri di samping Kai di hutan ek kecil, tapi sang pangeran tetap bungkam. Dia menatap sebuah salib kaca yang indah, tegak berdiri di antara dua pohon. Rangkaian kelopak bunga mawar putih segar menutupi salib itu, juga sebuah bintang kecil bersudut lima yang berkilau di atas landasannya. Ada beberapa bintang serupa di sekelilingnya, berabu dan gosong. Sepertinya Merlin menaruh bintang baru setiap kali yang lama redup.

Soojung menggelayut di sisi Kai. "Ayahmu dimakamkan di sini? Indah."

Kai menoleh. "Maaf, kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku sendirian di sini?"

Wajah Soojung terasa panas dan memerah. "Tentu. S-sampai ketemu di rumah," dia berpaling cepat-cepat, tersandung bintang yang redup, dan terhuyung keluar hutan.

"Soojung?"

Dia menoleh pada sang pangeran.

"Terima kasih sudah menengokku kemari," ujar Kai.

Soojung mengangguk singkat lalu cepat-cepat pergi.

Tanpa sinar bintang Merlin, dia sudah tidak bisa melihat apa-apa di luar sekarang, kecuali garis bentuk rumah yang kira-kira seperempat kilometer jauhnya. Dia melintasi padang rumput dengan langkah berat, pipinya masih terasa panas.

Semua orang membuatnya gila soal cincin itu. Dia begitu didera rasa bersalah dan gugup, sehingga hana memusatkan pikirannya untuk mendapatkan ciuman Kai secepat mungkin. Dia lupa bahwa pangerannya bukan hadiah untuk dimenangkan atau garis _finish_ yang bisa ditubruknya. Apa dia bahkan pernah memikirkan perasaan Kai? Sang pangeran terjebak bersama ibunya yang terlah menelantarkannya dan kekasih pilihan pengganti ayahnya, entah sampai kapan. Bagaimana bisa Kai menatap Guinevere, apalagi bicara padanya dan menginap di rumahnya tanpa ingin membunuhnya? Kai memang _berhak_ untuk membunuh ibunya berdasarkan perintah ayahnya.

Soojung menggeleng-geleng, teramat malu. Di dalam dirinya, Kai mungkin sangat menderita, hatinya dirobek-robek emosi, dan Soojung malah muncul tiba-tiba seperti balon gas serta berkomentar makam ayahnya _indah_.

Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah egois atau bodoh seperti itu.

Soojung mendesah sedih ketika hampir sampai di rumah peternakan. Dia memanfaatkan perjalanan ini untuk menulis ulang dongengnya, tapi malah mengulang kesalahan yang dulu dia lakukan. Kai tidak bisa dipaksa atau diburu-buru atau dimanipulasi untuk mencium Soojung. Bahkan saat di jalan itu, dialah yang mencoba mencium Kai; pasti gara-gara itu pulalah usahanya gagal. Sang pangeran yang harus datang _kepadanya_. Sementara itu, dia harus menunggu dengan sabar, bahkan jika para pahlawan dibantai dan matahari menetes sampai mereka semua mati.

Soojung mengertakkan gigi. Kalau mereka terancam mati, itu bukan salah _nya_ , kan? Sudah jadi tugas pahlawan untuk memenangkan akhir cerita, bahkan jika terulang kembali. Kenapa dia yang disalahkan kalau mereka jadi tua dan tak berguna? Biarkan mereka mengurus cerita mereka dan dia mengurusi ceritanya sendiri.

Ini kisah dongengnya.

Ini akhir bahagianya.

Kali ini dia akan memperbaikinya.

Dia membuka sepatu kotornya setelah naik ke teras.

Pada akhirnya nanti mereka akan menghargai Soojung, setelah dia sampai pada Kebahagiaan Abadi bersama pangerannya dan membuat matahari kembali bersinar. _Semua_ akan menang karena kerja kerasnya. Sementara itu, Kai bisa menenangkan diri sepuasnya. Dia akan jadi pendengar yang sabar untuk sang pangeran, tamu yang sempurna bagi tuan rumah, sahabat baik bagi Kyungsoo: banyak menolong, ramah-tamah, dan sopan seperti gadis yang terus mempertahankan Budi Baik-nya.

Setelah mengambil napas dalam-dalam, Soojung mengatur ekspresi wajah agar tersenyum dan mendorong dirinya memasuki rumah, berjalan ringan ke arah ruang makan−

Dia berhenti seketika.

Lancelot sendirian di meja, memakan apel.

"K-ke mana semuanya?" tanya Soojung.

"Gwen sedang bersih-bersih dan Horbst keluar mencari Kyungsoo." Lancelot mengunyah apel dan menyodorkan secangkir cairan merah kecokelatan yang mengepul. "Gwen membuat seteku teh _licorie_ -nya yang terkenal."

Soojung berbalik ke pintu. "Aku harus melihat apakah mereka baik−"

"Kau takut padaku, ya? Dari tadi kau mencuri-curi pandang ke arahku."

Soojung mematung. Lancelot menatap cincin di jari Soojung seolah baru menyadarinya.

"Aku yakin mereka bisa pulang sendiri," katanya. "Duduklah dan minum tehmu."

Nada bicaranya membuat Soojung merasa tak punya pilihan lain. Soojung duduk di hadapan Lancelot, perutnya terasa mual.

"Guinevere tadi memuji-muji betapa sempurna calon ratu untuk sang pangeran muda. Tipe ratu yang akan membuat Arthur bangga." Lancelot menggigit apelnya sambil meneliti Soojung. "Begini, setiap Natal Merlin berkunjung untuk memberi Gwen kabar tentang putranya. Tahun lalu, aku ingat dia menceritakan pada kami bahwa Jongin sudah menemukan putri impiannya. Seorang gadis bijaksana, tangguh, penuh kasih, dan berjiwa Baik murni, yang cintanya pada Jongin sebesar cinta Jongin padanya. Hanya saja aku berani bersumpah nama putri itu bukan 'Soojung'." Lancelot kembali menggigit apelnya. "Aku payah dalam mengingat nama, apalagi nama-nama yang terdengar _mirip_ , jadi pasti aku salah ingat. Gwen tidak pernah keliru mengingat apapun, jadi aku baru saja menanyakannya di dapur, kupikir dia pasti bisa mengingatkanku. Tapi aneh, Gwen bilang aku _benar_. Merlin bilang nama putri Jongin adalah 'Kyungsoo', tapi bahkan Gwen pun berpendapat kemampuan otak orang tua termasyhur itu sudah melemah, karena jelas-jelas _Soojung_ -lah putri anaknya. Bukan saja dari caramu menyusulnya saat makan malam, tapi Gwen melihat tato 'Kai' di jarimu−dan dia sudah tahu bahwa 'Kai' adalah nama lain anaknya di dalam dongeng−yang kebetulan terlingkar cincin Jongin." Mata gelap Lancelot berkilat. "Tapi setelah melihatnya lebih dekat, aku penasaran bagaimana Jongin bisa memberimu cincin yang terbuat dari emas Kejahatan."

Jantung Soojung berdentam seperti tabuhan drum.

"Lebih tepatnya emas angsa hitam," kata Lancelot. "Setiap angsa hitam punya satu gigi geraham emas−emas yang mengandung sifat keji ketika bersentuhan dengan kulit manusia. Sejak dongeng pertama dulu, emas angsa hitam sudah diburu oleh para Never untuk dijadikan senjata yang sangat kuat, sama seperti para Ever sejak dulu mengincar pedang dari Peri Danau. Selama berabad-abad, Kejahatan membunuh angsa-angsa ini dan merampas emasnya, membunuhi mereka hingga tak tersisa. Kejahatan bisa memiliki emas angsa hitam semau mereka, sebelum Raja Arthur memimpin para ksatrianya dalam misi pencarian untuk menghancurkannya. Misi itu kujalani dengan berkuda di samping Arthur, mencari dan menghancurkan harta demi harta, hingga tidak ada secuil pun sisa emas angsa hitam di Hutan Tak Bertepi." Lancelot menyeringai. "Kecuali yang melingkar di jarimu."

Soojung berdiri. "Di luar gelap−a-aku harus mencari Kai−"

"Pengaruh emas angsa hitam sangat jelas," Lancelot melanjutkan. "Begitu menyentuh kulitmu, hatimu akan terikat pada Kejahatan meski kau berusaha keras untuk menjadi Baik. Seperti kompas licik yang menyetirmu ke arah dosa tanpa kau sadari. Setelah dipakai cukup lama, emas itu akan membuatmu yakin benda itu mengetahui rahasia Kebahagiaan Abadimu: berpura-pura mengetahui apa yang benar-benar diinginkan hatimu, berpura-pura bisa _membuktikan_ siapa cinta sejatimu. Bila kau menanakan nama cinta sejatimu padanya, cincin ajaib itu akan mengukir jawaban yang kaucari di kulitmu seperti penunjuk jalan, tapi jawaban itu hanya akan membawamu kembali ke Kejahatan, tempatmu memulainya."

Soojung sekarang tak bisa bergerak, terjebak di kursinya.

"Kisah dongeng tidak akan berjalan benar jika orang-orang merasa kebahagiaannya lebih penting dari kebahagiaan orang lain," tutur Lancelot. "Arthur tahu Guinevere mencintaiku, tapi dia tetap memakaikan cincin di jari Guinevere meski tahu dia tidak akan bahagia sebagai ratunya. Pada akhirnya, Guinevere meninggalkan keluarga yang hancur dan dua cinta sejati terasing selamanya. Aku juga kehilangan sahabat dekatku karena Arthur sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri. Tapi setidaknya sekarang Gwen dan aku menjalani kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Kami saling memiliki, seperti yang sudah ditakdirkan sejak awal. Arthur dapat apa? Dia sudah mati dan cincin ratunya sudah lama dihancurkan karena Guinevere tidak sanggup memakai cincin yang sejak semula bukan ditakdirkan untuknya. Karena dia ditakdirkan untuk bersama orang lain."

Soojung melihat Lancelot menatapnya lebih tajam.

"Cincin yang kau pakai bukan milik pangeranmu, Soojung," kata Lancelot seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia menaruh kedua tangannya di meja dan mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Soojung. "Yang kemudian menimbulkan pertanyaan adalah..."

Sang ksatria bergerak mendekat sampai Soojung melihat wajah bermata dingin serupa iblis terpantul pada cincin emas yang dipakainya.

"Dengan siapa _kau_ ditakdirkan?"

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan Guinevere masuk membawa keranjang kecil.

"Oh! Soojung, untunglah. Aku menaruh kalkun dan sayuran di sini untuk Jongin. Dia pasti mau makan kalau kau yang memberikannya. Aku tidak mau dia kelaparan malam ini gara-gara aku−"

Soojung tidak mendengar kata-kata, hanya darah yang berdenyut di telinganya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku. Aku layak diperlakukan begini," ujar Guinevere lirih ketika melihat raut Soojung. "Asal kau tahu, jika dia tidak akan pernah memaafkanku, jika dia tidak akan mau bicara sepatah kata pun padaku lagi... aku bersyukur dia sudah menemukan cinta sejatinya. Merlin menveritakan pada kami bagaimana perjuangan Jongin mendapatkan putrinya, bagaimana kalian berdua berjuang untuk bisa bersama. Jadi, aku bisa tenang karena tahu anakku tidak akan mengulang kesalahanku." Guinevere tersenyum memandang cincin di jari Soojung. "Karena hati kalian berdua hanya memohon untuk satu sama lain." Dia mengelus pipi Soojung dan menaruh keranjang itu di tangan gadis pirang yang gemetar.

Setelah Soojung melihat Guinevere kembali ke dapur, dengan mual dia kembali menoleh pada Lancelot, tapi sang ksatria sudah tidak ada, seolah semua itu tadi hanya mimpi.

* * *

"Apa sih?" tanya Kyungsoo, berusaha mengikuti badan berotot Hort dalam gelap. "Apa yang kau temukan?"

"Lihat saja nanti. Kalian semua mengira aku payah dan kalian salah besar," kata Hort, menggaruk-garuk pahanya saat mereka masuk lebih jauh ke hutan ek.

Sambil menyipit ke jendela rumah yang terang, Kyungsoo melihat Soojung dan Lancelot mengobrol di ruang makan. Dia menoleh pada Hort. "Tunggu. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kau berubah jadi siluman serigala, kan? Kau tidak pernah bertahan lebih dari sepuluh menit−"

" _Manusia_ serigala. Dan ini _lebih keren_ dari itu, percayalah. Lagipula, sudah lama aku tidak melatih bakatku, jadi aku cuma bisa bertahan lima menit sekarang. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana manusia-manusia serigala lainnya bisa bertahan lebih lama. Apa ada diet khusus atau ramuan untuk stamina? Aku sudah bertanya pada Profesor Shim, tapi dia malah mengirimku ke Ruang Jahanam karena dia kira aku tidak mau berusaha sendiri. Tapi percayalah, aku hanya belum menemukan caranya."

Kyungsoo mengikuti Hort ke kolam gemerlap di tepi hutan, memantulkan bayangan Jangho yang disorot sinar bulan.

"Sekarang setelah Soojung tidak bersama Sang Guru, bagaimana penyihir itu akan memenangkan dongengmu?" tanya Hort, meneliti garis luar desa itu. "Bukankah dia membutuhkan cinta di pihaknya?"

"Itulah anehnya. Dia tidak mengejar Soojung mesk tidak mungkin menang tanpanya," jawab Kyungsoo saat mereka berhenti di tepi kolam. "Dia sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku. Dia sangat memerlukan Soojung sebagai ratu. Soojunglah satu-satunya harapan Kejahatan untuk bisa menang."

"Kalau begitu dia sudah terlambat."

Perut Kyungsoo terasa diaduk-aduk. "Oh, jadi Kai mungkin akan−emm... menciumnya? B-bukannya aku peduli. Tapi kau bersama mereka selama perjalanan, jadi aku mau tahu saja bagaimana mereka−"

"Aku tidak membicarakan Kai," kata Hort.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya ketika melihat Hort tersenyum lebar pada pantulan dirinya sendiri di kolam. "Hei, Anak Musang, kalau kau mengajakku ke sini hanya untuk melongo melihatmu berkaca−"

Tapi sekarang Kyungsoo melihat apa yang dipandangi Hort, gemerlapan di bawah permukaan air: tembakan-tembakan cahaya kecil, menembak ke atas seperti ekor komet, semakin mendekat, hingga ribuan ikan kecil berkecipuk, memercikkan air keluar kolam.

"Ikan Harapan? Kau menemukan _Ikan Harapan_?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengusap wajah dan berlutut di tepi kolam. "Putri Sunny mengajari kami tentang ini di tahun pertama."

"Sudah kubilang lebih keren daripada manusia serigala. Sentuh airnya dan mereka akan menggali jiwamu lalu menemukan harapan terbesarmu," kata Hort. "Harusnya anak-anak Never mempelajarinya setelah Ever, tapi kau membebaskan satu ikan, memulai serbuan binatang-binatang, dan hampir membakar setengah kastel. Sekolah tidak dapat Ikan Harapan lagi setelah itu, kecuali yang ada di Hutan Biru. Mungkin sekarang pun sudah mati."

Kyungsoo mengelus mulut ikan putih kecil yang membuka-tutup, merasakan ciuman geli mereka. "Bagaimana kalau yang ini minta dibebaskan juga?" Tapi saat dia memandang mata besar mereka, dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda keinginan yang sama. "Dulu aku bisa mendengarkan harapan," katanya pada Hort. "Mungkin aku sudah kehilangan bakatku, sama sepertimu."

"Atau mungkin mereka sudah terlalu lama jadi ikan sampai lupa dulu mereka manusia," kata si musang. "Apapun alasannya, aku duluan."

Hort memasukkan jarinya ke air.

Seketika ikan-ikan itu melesat ke berbagai arah, menjadi hitam, perak dan emas, seraya mengatur posisi sehingga membentuk sebuah gambar.

Sejenak Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang dilihatnya, sampai tiba-tiba mozaik ikan itu lebih jelas, seakan-akan gambarnya semakin tajam. Dia mengangkat alis karena terkejut.

Ikan-ikan itu menggambar pernikahan Hort dan Soojung di bawah sinar matahari di tepi danau, sementara kerumunan tamu undangan bersorak memberi selamat. Baik pengantin wanita maupun pria memakai pakaian hitam, satu-satunya kebalikan dari ciri Kebaikan yang memastikan peristiwa ini adalah acara pihak Kejahatan.

"Indah sekali, Hort. Tapi ini cuma harapanmu," kata Kyungsoo, merasa kecewa.

"Tadinya kusangka juga begitu," sahut Hort, "sampai aku melihat _itu_."

Dia menunjuk gambar ikan-ikan di sudut: Dua tamu bergandengan tangan−remaja laki-laki dan perempuan−kelihatan paling bahagia untuk pasangan baru itu. Remaja laki-lakinya memakai mahkota perak bertakhta permata di kepala berambut pirangnya, yang perempuan memakai mahkota serasi di atas rambut hitam pendeknya.

Kyungsoo sulit bernapas.

"Itu Kai dan... aku," bisiknya.

"Dan aku _tidak pernah_ mengharapkan kau menikah dengan si brengsek itu," dengus Hort. "Aku terlalu membenci pangeran itu sampai tak sudi mengharapkannya mendapat secuil kebahagiaan, apalagi dengan ratu berkelas dan berintegritas sepertimu. Jadi, kalau itu ada di dalam harapanku, artinya ini memang akan terjadi. Artinya seluruh gambar ini lebih dalam dari sekadar harapan, Kyungsoo. Ini _kenyataan._ Aku akan bersama Soojung dan kau akan bersama Kai. Itulah akhir bahagia kita. Kita berempat bersama-sama. Tidak ada yang terasing sendirian."

Mata Kyungsoo membelalak, bercak-bercak merah muda muncul di pipinya. _Oh, Tuhan. Ini dia!_ Ingin sekali rasanya dia merengkuh Hort. Inilah jawaban yang mereka tunggu-tunggu, jalan keluar dari dongeng rumit ini. Akhir Kebahagiaan Abadi terungkap untuk saat ini dan selamanya. Soojung dengan Hort dan dia dengan−

Perlahan rona pipi Kyungsoo menghilang.

"Bukan. Tidak mungkin ini kenyataan, Hort," ucapnya parau. "Karena aku tidak akan pernah menikah dengan Kai dan Soojung tidak akan pernah mencintaimu."

Wajah Hort kembali muram.

"Soojung mencintai Kai. Dan tidak seperti aku, dia tidak meragukan cintanya," kata Kyungsoo, membungkuk di rumput di samping Hort. "Aku terus-menerus meragukan Kai. Semakin banyak kami menghabiskan waktu bersama, semakin aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia menginginkan aku sementara dia bisa mendapatkan seorang putri _sungguhan_. Itu sebabnya aku ingin menahannya di Janho. Di rumah ibuku, dia bukan pangeran. Dia remaja galau, ketakutan, dan kebingungan sama sepertiku. Tapi di sini, di Hutan, Kai berbeda: Dia menjadi dirinya sendiri dan memiliki tujuan. Di dalam hatinya, dia sudah menjadi raja−raja yang bisa memimpin rakyatnya untuk memiliki harapan lagi dan membangun kembali kerajaannya. Aku tidak seperti itu. Aku masih belajar untuk menyukai apa yang kulihat di cermin dan menerima bahwa ada orang yang sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku apa adanya. Aku bukan pemimpin. Aku tidak... istimewa." Dia memandangi dirinya yang bermahkota pada gambar itu. "Sewaktu kami berganti wujud di sekolah, Kai bilang dia takut jika aku melihatnya tidak sebagai seorang pangeran. Tapi aku tidak melihat ada yang istimewa darinya−hanya anak laki-laki biasa. Tapi justru Kai itulah yang kucintai. Karena Kai yang sebenarnya−pangeran yang akan tumbuh menjadi raja yang kuat dan berkuasa−suatu saat nanti akan melihat bahwa aku tidak berbeda dari ibunya. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan pangeran atau dongeng atau kehidupan luar biasa. Aku hanya seorang gadis yang berjuang untuk menjadi biasa." Dia menatap Hort, matanya basah. "Soojung yakin dia yalak mendapatkan seorang pangeran. Soojung _ingin_ menjadi ratu. Dia bahkan bersedia mempertaruhkan masa depan Kebaikan demi mendapatkannya−"

"Justru karena itu dia _tidak bisa_ jadi ratu Kebaikan!" bantah Hort, mengangguk ke arah Ikan Harapan. "Kau tidak mengerti, ya? Takdirmu bersama Kai dan aku bersama Sooj−"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat masa depanku bersama Kai? Kalau aku memang ditakdirkan bersamanya, kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat diriku sebagai seorang ratu seperti di dalam harapanmu? Aku ditakdirkan hidup sendiri, Hort. Itu sebabnya aku akan kehilangan Kai. Aku perlu belajar untuk bisa bahagia sendirian, seperti ibuku. Itu akan jadi Kebahagiaan Abadiku yang sesungguhnya."

Hort menggeleng. "Kau belum kehilangan dia," desaknya, masih mengamati ikan-ikan di kolam. "Tidak ada kata terlambat dalam dongeng, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mendesah sedih. "Bahkan dongeng pun ada batasnya, Hort. Kita berdua harus merelakannya. Biarkan Kai dan Soojung hidup dalam Kebahagiaan Abadi mereka, demi kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

Hort memerah seketika. "Demi _kebahagiaanku_? Omong kosong. Lihat dirimu sendiri," ejeknya, menarik jarinya dari air, membuyarkan gambarnya. "Kau sendiri yang memaksa Kai mencintai Soojung agar mau menghancurkan cincin itu. Aku dengar semua ucapannya di balik tirai gua. Setidaknya aku masih mau memperjuangkan akhir bahagiaku. Akhir yang benar-benar _bahagia_. Kau sendiri malah menyerahkan cinta sejatimu pada orang yang tidak ditakdirkan bersamanya dan mengharapkan mereka hidup bersama selamanya. Silakan bilang pada dirimu sendiri kalau kau tidak layak untuknya, Kyungsoo. Bilang pada dirimu sendiri segala alasan yang bisa membuat tidurmu nyenyak. Tapi kita sama-sama tahu kau hanya terlalu takut berjuang demi orang yang ditakdirkan bersamamu. Kau terlalu takut berjuang untuk berdiri di sampingnya sebagai ratu sungguhan yang sah. Tahu tidak, Putri? Sekalipun aku membenci cowok itu sampai ke tulang-tulangnya, bagiku itu terdengar tidak Baik _sama sekali_."

Hort melangkah pergi dengan napas memburu, meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di tepi kolam bersama air matanya yang mulai berjatuhan.

Kyungsoo mengawasi si musang pergi, hatinya menyusut jadi lubang kecil nan gelap. Gemuruh halus terdengar di belakangnya. Dia menoleh dan melihat Ikan Harapan kembali bercorak putih, menyembul-nyembul di tepi kolam menanti gilirannya.

"Kumohon. Tolong aku, ikan kecil," ucapnya lembut.

Mata ikan-ikan itu berkelip di bawah sinar bulan seperti ribuan bintang permohonan.

Setelah mengambil napas, Kyungsoo mencelupkan jarinya ke air dan menunggu hatinya memberikan jawaban, seperti hati Soojung yang menunjukkan Kai dengan jelas.

 _Beri tahu aku apa yang kuinginkan,_ pintanya.

Ikan-ikan mulai berubah menjadi aneka warna: merah muda, biru, jingga, bergetar dan berguncang dengan dahsyat seperti biji-biji jagung di dalam panci.

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, tahu ikan-ikan itu akan membentuk jawaban: jalannya menuju Kebaikan dan kebahagiaan, sekarang dan selamanya.

Bulu matanya menyibak.

Ikan Harapan belum membentuk gambar.

Seperti bunga-bunga layu, mereka memutih kembali, mendongak ke arahnya, lelah dan terkalahkan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pilu, mengingat apa yang pernah dikatakan Putri Sunny jika hasilnya seperti itu. "Pikiran yang kacau," bisiknya. Dia mengelus ikan sebagai ucapan perpisahan dan mengikuti bayangan Hort yang mengecil ke arah rumah.

Baik Hort maupun Kyungsoo tidak menyadari ada orang ketiga di dekat kolam itu sejak tadi, duduk di balik sebuah pohon tinggi.

Sang pangeran tak bergerak dari tempatnya, bahkan sampai matahari terbit keesokan paginya seperti cincin emas dan menyorotkan sinar samar. Dia bersandar ke pohon dan kembali mendengarkan berulang-ulang gaungan segala yang didengarnya semalam, setetes air mata jatuh berkilau di wajahnya.

.

.

.

 _Remember, when things were hard,_

 _I always turned your tears into smiles_

 _Don't cry in places without me_

 _No, it's my turn to cry_

 _I'll cry now_

 _I'll take all your tears_

 _I love you, don't cry_

 **( EXO – It's My Turn to Cry )**

.

.

.

 _Double update!_

 _Go read the next chapter : )_


	28. The Scorpion and the Frog

**25**

 **KALAJENGKING DAN KATAK**

.

.

.

 _Note:_

 _Kindly use your feelings while reading this chapter._

Minggu berikutnya Kai seperti hantu.

Tidak ada yang melihatnya berhari-hari−baik di rumah, di padang rumput, ataupun di sekitar hutan ek−dan tidak ada yang tahu sama sekali di mana dia tidur. Guinevere khawatir putranya kelaparan, kemudian Kyungsoo secara halus menyarankan supaya mereka menaruh sekeranjang makanan di teras untuk Kai setiap malam. Di pagi harinya, keranjang itu selalu hilang.

Bagi Kyungsoo, menghilangnya Kai menimbulkan ketakutan sekaligus rasa lega. Di satu sisi, matahari semakin mengecil setiap hari, membuat padang rumput jadi bergaris-garis merah muda-ungu permanen. Dunia meluncur ketitik akhir dan sang pangeran yang bisa menyelamatkannya dengan sebuah ciuman tidka bisa ditemukan di mana pun.

Tapi itu juga berarti untuk pertama kalinya selama berminggu-minggu, Kyungsoo tidak perlu memikirkan pangeran itu. Mereka berdua menjadi tak terpisahkan seperti dia dan Soojung dulu. Semua pikirannya selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini selalu tentang Kai: mengkhawatirkan Kai, bertengkar dengan Kai, berbaikan dengan Kai−Kai, Kai, Kai, sampai dia terlalu letih menjalani hidup dengan sudut pandang mereka berdua sekaligus.

Dengan menghilangnya sang pangeran, dia tiba-tiba ingat bahwa dirinya adalah manusia biasa seutuhnya. Dan sungguh, jika memang hidup sendirian adalah akhir ceritanya nanti, maka sekaranglah waktunya bersiap-siap.

Pada hari keenam, dia dan yang lainnya sudah memiliki kegiatan rutin seperti keluarga rakyat jelata. Hort seharian bekerja di peternakan bersama Lancelot. Dari pagi sampai malam, mereka memerah sapi, mengurus kebun sayur, mengumpulkan telur-telur ayam, mencukur domba, memandikan kuda, dan mengatur seekor kambing banyak tingkah bernama Fred yang senang menghajar heran betina atau apapun yang ditemukannya di padang rumput. Bermandikan keringat serta berbau jerami dan kotoran hewan, Hort tampak senang sekali bisa berguna bagi seorang laki-laki perkasa, dan mereka hampir seperti ayah dan putra yang sama-sama berambut hitam berminyak, dada membusung, dan gaya berjalan terburu-buru.

Sementara itu, Guinevere harus mengatur rumah dengan segala kegiatan mencuci, menjahit, memasak, dan bersih-bersih yang tak ada habisnya karena kedatangan banyak tamu. Semua dilakukannya dengan gigih, menolak bantuan yang ditawarkan seakan-akan dia memerlukan kesibukan itu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Dengan begitu, Kyungsoo hanya berduaan dengan Soojung.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak kehilangan Kebahagiaan Abadi mereka, kedua gadis itu berdua tanpa anak laki-laki di antara mereka. Terjebak di padang rumput tanpa ada yang dikerjakan terasa seperti kembali ke Jangho yang terkukung, dunia para putri dan dongeng berada jauh di sana. Sementara Hort tidur di sofa ruang tengah, kedua gadis itu tidur di kamar tamu kecil. Setiap pagi, mereka sarapan daging asap dan telur bersama Hort, Lancelot, dan Guinevere, berusaha semaksimal mungkin membereskannya sebelum ibu Kai menyuruh mereka keluar dan menghabiskan pagi hari dengan berjalan-jalan di padang rumput atau menunggang kuda bersama.

Pada minggu pertama, mereka seperti lupa bagaimana cara berteman. Di malam hari, mereka saling memunggungi dan menggumamkan sesuatu dengan setengah hati. Selama berjalan-jalan dan menunggang kuda, percakapan mereka hanya seputar apa kira-kira menu makan siang nanti, hewan peternakan yang banyak sekali, dan cuaca (berhubung mereka berada di lokasi ajaib, tentu saja cuacanya tidak berubah).

Kyungsoo sadar Soojung gelisah memikirkan sesuatu, tak henti-hentinya melirik cincin dan nama Kai yang tertato di baliknya. Setiap kali Lancelot berpapasan dengan mereka, Soojung berpura-pura membersihkan kuku atau mengikat tali sepatu, menghindari kontak mata. Kadang-kadang Kyungsoo memergokinya gelisah dalam tidur, menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat yang tak berhubungan: "Jangan dengarkan dia", "Emas angsa hitam", dan "Hati tidak bohong", sebelum Soojung terbangun dengan gemetar dan berwajah merah lalu mengunci diri di kamar mandi.

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo masih merasa tidak nyaman berada di dekat sahabat lamanya. Sewaktu berjalan bersama Merlin, dia meyakinkan diri bahwa membiarkan Soojung bersama Kai adalah perbuatan Baik−pertama, karena Soojung akan menghancurkan cincinnya dan membunuh Sang Guru; kedua, karena jika Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjadi ratu yang dibutuhkan Kai, bukankah Soojung berhak mendapatkan kesempatan?

Namun ucapan Hort di kolam telah menggoyahkan pendiriannya. Karena meski Soojung ingin memimpin kerajaan Kebaikan, pada saat yang sama dia dan cincinnya menjadikan Kebaikan sebagai tawanan. Meskipun menyetujui persyaratannya akan masa depan Kebaikan, ini _tampak_ Jahat.

Lebih penting lagi, apa Soojung benar-benar bisa membahagiakan Kai? Kai mungkin terlihat kuat dan angkuh, tapi jauh di dalam dirina dia lembut, kesepian, dan lemah. Bagaimana Soojung bisa mengetahui setiap sisi Kai? Bagaimana dia bisa menjagana? Semakin Kyungsoo berusaha membayangkan Kebahagiaan Abadi, perasaannya semakin tidak enak, seakan-akan menghidupkan kembali kisah lama. Seakan sekarang dia menjadi Lancelot yang menyerahkan Kai pada Soojung, seperti sang ksatria menyerahkan Guinevere pada Arthur. Kebaikan macam apa yang didapat pada akhirnya?

Hari demi hari berlalu dan Kai tetap tidak kembali, kedua gadis itu masuk semakin jauh ke keraguan mereka masing-masing, semakin jarang bicara.

Lalu hadirlah Nellie Mae.

Selama enam hari terakhir, Kyungsoo menunggangi kuda bernama Benedict yang dipilihnya karena kaki-kakinya yang kurus, rambut hitam kusut, dan batuk-batuk pendeknya.

"Ya ampun, Kyungie, apa kau tidak pernah baca buku dongeng?" kata Soojung setelah Guinevere membuka kandang kuda tunggangan pada hari pertama itu. "Kuda-kuda hitam tidak bisa dilatih, tidak bisa dijinakkan, dan _kejam_. Lagipula, dia terlihat sudah di ambang kematian. Kenapa kau memilihnya?"

"Mengingatkanku pada diriku," jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengusap leher si kuda dan menemukan segenggam kutu.

Sementara itu, Soojung memilih seekor kuda Arab betina elegan, berkulit cokelat, bernama Nellie Mae, dengan ekor putih yang indah.

"Banyak karakter yang terpancar dari matanya," kata Soojung kagum. "Seperti yang kita tahu, dulu dia milik Scheharazade."

"Scehara-siapa?"

"Oh, Kyungie, memangnya di Sekolah Kebaikan tidak belajar sejarah putri apapun?" kata Soojung sambil menaiki kudanya. "Tidak semua putri berkulit seputih krim dengan hidung kecil dan−"

Kyungsoo tidak sempat mendengar lanjutannya karena Nellie Mae langsung melesat keluar kandang bak iblis baru keluar dari neraka.

Selama sisa minggu itu, Soojung berusaha mengendalikan kuda betinanya dengan sia-sia karena kuda itu mendengih, menendangi, dan meludahinya, hanya mau menurut jika Soojung mencekiknya dengan tali kekang. Sementara Kyungsoo dengan tenang menunggangi Benedict seperti mengalir di sungai.

Hari berganti hari, Soojung tetap menolak menukar Nellie Mae, seolah mengakui pilihan kudanya yang buruk entah bagaimana mengesahkan seluruh pilihannya dalam hidup. Tetapi pagi ini, setelah Nellie Mae menginjak jari kaki Soojung, mengentuti wajahnya, dan menghabiskan waktu lama untuk berputar-putar, Soojung akhirnya berpaling pada Kyungsoo. "Binatang ini sesulit aku, ya?"

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Kau lebih parah."

"Ada apa denganku dan hewan-hewan bertemperamen buruk?" ratap Soojung sementara Nellie Mae berayun maju-mundur, berusaha melemparnya. "Apa karena aku tidak ikut pelajaran Komunikasi Hewan?"

"Masalahnya kau terus-menerus melawannya, bukan memercayainya," kata Kyungsoo seraya menatap dan mengelus leher Benedict. "Kadang-kadang kau harus lebih memperhatikan situasi ketimbang _dirimu_ sendiri, Soojung. Kau tidak bisa memilih segalanya berdasarkan pandangan pertama, hanya karena kelihatan bagus, lalu memaksanya ikut bersamamu, seperti tas atau gaun. Hubungan lebih rumit dari itu. Kau tidak bisa mengendalikan cerita dari kedua sisi."

"Apa kau tidak mau mengendalikan ceritamu kalau semua orang mengatakan hatimu Jahat padahal kau tahu itu keliru? Apa kau tidak akan berusaha membuktikan bahwa mereka salah?" debat Soojung sambil menggenggam tali kekang erat-erat. "Aku punya hati yang Baik, sama seperti hatimu, dan aku percaya pada apa yang dipilihnya untukku. _Harus._ Karena kalau tidak, apa lagi yang kupunya?"

Kyungsoo menatap mata Soojung. Mereka sama-sama sudah tidak sedang membicarakan kuda.

Soojung mengelus kepala Nellie Mae. "Aku sungguh siap menjalin hubungan, Kyungie. Lihat saja nanti." Dia berbisik di telinga kuda itu. "Benar kan, Nellie Mae? Kita satu tim untuk Kebaikan, kau dan aku. Aku percaya padamu dan kau percaya pada−"

Tiba-tiba Nellie Mae melompat sehingga Soojung terbalik ke belakang dan tertelungkup dengan keras di bokong si kuda, kemudian Nellie Mae berderap cepat melintasi padang rumput.

"Kyuuungieeeee!" teriak Soojung.

Sejenak, Kyungsoo menikmati pemandangan Soojung diseret ke kejauhan: hidung Soojung berada di bokong kuda, bokongnya berada di kepala kuda. Kemudian dia sadar jika dia tidak menghentikan mereka, Nellie Mae tidak akan mau berhenti.

Dengan tendangan kuat di sisi tubuh Benedict, Kyungsoo mengejar kuda Soojung, sementara Hort dan Lancelot bersorak-sorak dari ladang domba, luar biasa terhibur.

Masalahnya, meski Benedict kuda yang baik, dia menjalani hidup seperti melangkah di atas es dan tidak melihat alasan untuk bergerak lebih cepat, terutama karena dia tidak begitu suka pada Soojung maupun Nellie Mae.

Sekarang Kyungsoo bisa melihat sekelebat rawa kecil yang dalam di depan Nellie Mae, tertutup pohon raksasa yang roboh. Nellie Mae mempercepat langkah ke arah pohon itu, mungkin karena melihat kesempatan untuk melepaskan diri dari penunggangnya saat itu juga dan untuk selamanya.

"Soojung, awas!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Soojung mendongak dan terperanjat−

Nellie Mae melompati pohon itu, membuat Soojung terpental sehingga kepalanya tercebur ke rawa berlumpur terlebih dulu, kemudian kuda itu mendarat dengan anggun di sisi lain dan berlari di bawah sinar matahari pagi.

Soojung mendengar kuda Kyungsoo berderap mendekat. "Nah, sekarang mau tarik kembali bagian ucapanmu yang bilang aku lebih sulit?" erang Soojung, berlumur lumpur.

Kyungsoo menatap dari atas kudanya dan mengulurkan tangan. "Tidak."

"Baiklah," desah Soojung, menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan naik ke punggung Benedict di belakangnya.

Sambil berkuda ke rumah, Soojung berpegangan pada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo merasakan kepala sahabatnya menyandar di punggungnya.

"Kau masih mau menyelamatkanku setelah semua ini," bisik Soojung, mendekap lebih erat.

"Apa kau pernah dengar dongeng berjudul Si Kalajengking dan Si Katak?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Pernah, dong. Memang kau tidak pernah? Benar, deh, meski aku menyukai Profesor Dovey, kurasa kurikulumnya kurang berbobot." Soojung berdeham. "Pada zaman dulu, seekor kalajengking yang sangat ingin menyeberangi sungai melihat seekor katak berada di sisi seberang sungai dengan aman dan meminta si katak untuk menolongnya menyeberang. Tentu saja si katak tidak mau menolong karena dia tahu kalajengking pasti akan menyengat dan membunuhnya. Si kalajengking menjawab bahwa membunuh seekor katak adalah perbuatan bodoh karena dia tidak bisa berenang; dan kalau si katak mati, dia juga mati. Karena memercayai omongan si kalajengking, si katak menawarkan tunggangan pada si kalajengking. Tapi saat mereka baru akan berangkat, si kalajengking langsung menyengat si katak. 'Dasar bodoh!' umpat si katak saat tenggelam. 'Sekarang kita berdua akan mati!' Namun si kalajengking hanya mengangkat bahu dan melompat-lompat gelisah di atas si katak yang tenggelam. 'Aku tidak bisa menahan diri,' ujar si kalajengking−"

"Sudah sifatku," sahut Kyungsoo.

Soojung tersenyum, terkejut. "Ternyata kau tahu!"

"Lebih baik dari yang kau bayangkan," ujar Kyungsoo tajam.

Soojung tidak berkata apa-apa lagi selama sisa perjalanan mereka.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, kedua gadis itu sudah kembali dalam persahabatan mereka yang dulu: Kyungsoo menggerutu saat Soojung bicara sendiri, Soojung mengejek Kyungsoo soal kecerobohannya, dan mereka berdua bertengkar serta cekikikan seperti dua remaja yang jatuh cinta. Hari berganti hari, memasuki minggu kedua dan masih tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan sang pangeran, kecuali keranjang makanan yang selalu menghilang di pagi hari. Meski demikian, kepergiannya mendekatkan Soojung dan Kyungsoo, entah ketika mereka minum teh _mint_ di dekat perapian, atau menjelajah padang rumput, atau terus mengobrol setelah seluruh penghuni rumah tidur.

"Menurutmu kenapa Lancelot dan Guinevere punya kamar tamu?" tanya Kyungsoo suatu malam, saat mereka berpiknik di taman liar sekitar satu kilometer dari rumah. "Mereka kan tidak akan kedatangan tamu. Kecuali Merlin, sepertinya. Tapi dia lebih suka tidur di pohon."

Soojung menatapnya.

"Hal-hal yang kau ketahui setelah berkemah dengan seseorang," timpal Kyungsoo, mengambil sepotong bolu ketan hitam buatan Guinevere. "Menurutmu dia dan Lancelot ingin punya anak?"

"Kalau iya, itu menjelaskan kenapa mereka memasang kertas dinding kekanak-kanakan," gerutu Soojung sambil menyesap jus timun buatan sendiri.

"Tapi kenapa tidak? Sudah lebih dari enam tahun sejak Merlin menyembunyikan mereka di sini."

"Mungkin Guinevere sadar dirinya tidak ingin punya anak dengan laki-laki yang kepribadiannya sama menjijikkannya dengan kebersihan tubuhnya," ujar Soojung ketus.

Selesai piknik malam, mereka berjalan-jalan lebih jauh lagi ke taman bunga, menikmati udara hangat dan merasa aman, seakan mereka sedang berada di Hutan Biru yang lebih besar dan lebih bagus.

"Ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu," kata Kyungsoo sambil menyesap madu dari _honeysuckle_. "Saat kami kembali ke Hutan, Kai dan aku menemukan portal di makam eommamu di Bukit Kuburan, tapi tidak ada mayatnya. Saat kami sampai di sisi lain−"

"Ada makam eommaku di Drip Drop."

Kyungsoo menatap Soojung, terpana.

"Hal-hal yang kau ketahui setelah berkemah dengan seseorang," Soojung tersenyum. "Kai menceritakan semua yang terjadi sebelum kalian menyelamatkanku. Tapi itu juga tidak masuk akal buatku, Kyungie. Pasti Penjaga Kuburan membuat kesalahan. Aku tahu eommamu tidak menceritakan padamu kalau dulu dia pernah tinggal di sekolah, tapi eommaku tipe orang yang pasti akan menceritakannya padaku. Dia tidak pernah ke Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan. Dia tidak pernah ke Hutan. Aku yakin itu. Jadi, Storian tidak mungkin menulis kisah dongengnya. Karena eommaku meninggal tepat di hadapanku..." Soojung berhenti bicara, suaranya bergetar. "Seperti eommamu meninggal di hadapanmu."

Kerongkongan Kyungsoo mengering.

"Aku turut berduka, Kyungie," ujar Soojung lirih.

Kyungsoo menemukan kembali perasaan yang dulu ada saat Soojung memeluknya erat-erat. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak meninggalkan Jangho, Kyungsoo menangisi ibunya.

"Sooyeon sangat menyayangimu," bisik Soojung sambil mengusap-usap punggung sahabatnya. "Meski dia benci padaku."

"Dia tidak benci padamu. Dia cuma berpendapat kita tidak akan bisa tetap berteman setelah kita berada di sekolah masing-masing," kata Kyungsoo, mengusap matanya.

"Dia juga berpendapat kau akan masuk ke Kejahatan dan aku ke Kebaikan," kata Soojung.

"Kalau seperti itu semua akan beres, kan?" kata Kyungsoo.

Kedua gadis itu tertawa.

"Semua orang mengira kita sangat berbeda," kata Soojung. "Padahal kita berdua sama-sama tahu seperti apa rasanya kehilangan orang yang benar-benar memahami kita."

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepala ke bahu Soojung. "Dan juga menemukan orang yang memahami kita."

Sekarang giliran Soojung yang menangis.

"Kita harus kembali," desah Kyungsoo kemudian. "Sepertinya Guinevere dan Lancelot sudah cukup pusing tanpa kita ikut-ikutan menghilang."

Saat mereka berjalan pulang, Soojung menggandeng lengan Kyungsoo.

"Ngomong-ngomong, menurutmu mereka berdua itu bagaimana? Untuk dua orang yang mengubah keadaan sebuah kerajaan, mereka sangat... rumahan."

"Itu istilah sopannya," kata Soojung, meringis. "Kalau dia mau bertahan dengan Arthur, bayangkan hal-hal yang bisa mereka lakukan bersama sekarang: merencanakan Pesta Dansa atau mengundang raja tetangga untuk makan malam atau mengatur pertemuan banyak kerajaan. Tapi dia di sini, melipat pakaian-pakaian seorang laki-laki dan menikmatinya. Arthur pasti akan bahagia bersama orang seperti eommaku, yang tahu bahwa dia ditakdirkan untuk kehidupan yang lebih megah."

"Aku cuma pernah bertemu eommamu sekali atau dua kali di desa saat aku masih sangat kecil," kata Kyungsoo. "Tapi aku ingat dia sangat cantik, seperti peri berambut emas."

"Sudah tujuh tahun, jadi aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan wajahnya lagi," kata Soojung seraya menengadah, menatap langit malam bertabur bintang. "Semakin aku berusaha mengingatnya, semakin bayangannya tidak jelas, rasanya seperti mengingat-ingat mimpi. Tapi dulu dia memang jarang keluar rumah. Juga tidak punya banyak teman kecuali Haneul sampai... yah, kau tahu kan. Karena itu, aku tahu dia tidak pernah ke Sekolah atau ke Hutan sama sekali. Karena kalau iya, dia tidak akan pernah mau kembali ke Jangho. Dia sangat membenci tempat itu."

"Eomma dan anaknya sama," komentar Kyungsoo.

"Bedanya, aku pergi dari sana," kata Soojung, suaranya menajam. "Aku akan memilih kehidupan megah seperti yang selalu diinginkannya. Aku akan memiliki Kebahagiaan Abadi yang cukup besar untuk kami berdua."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kaku lalu mereka terdiam.

Saat kedua gadis itu sudah dekat rumah peternakan, mereka melihat penampakan Jangho yang terang di kejauhan seperti aurora, kubah pelindung yang meliputinya berlubang-lubang besar dan kecil, namun tak ada yang lebih besar dari melon. Dari lubang-lubang itu, mereka bisa melihat pucak-puncak hijau rumah-rumah berwarna mencolok dan bertekstur, jam di menara bengkok terlihat tajam dan jelas, juga sekelompok anak-anak di lapangan, wajah-wajah mereka tersembunyi di balik buku. Kyungsoo dan Soojung bahkan bisa melihat beberapa jendela toko, termasuk toko buku dongeng Tuan Hwang yang dibuka kembali dan dipadati anak-anak.

"Mereka membaca dongeng-dongeng yang sudah ditulis ulang," Kyungsoo tersadar, dia ingat peringatan Merlin. "Setiap kali Kejahatan menang, sebuah dongeng diperbarui dengan sendirinya. Itu sebabnya kubah pelindung Jangho berlubang dan memberi jalan untuk Sang Guru beserta Pasukan Kegelapannya. Para Pembaca mulai _percaya_ pada kekuatan Kejahatan."

Soojung gugup. "Eh... kata Merlin berapa lama lagi waktunya sebelum Hutan jadi gelap?"

"Sekarang tidak lebih dari seminggu," Kyungsoo memperingatkan sambil melihat cincin di jari Soojung. Akhir cerita tepat berada _di sana_ , tapi sekaligus jauh di sana. "Dari kemarin aku mau bertanya, malam itu aku melihatmu dan Lancelot mengobrol di ruang makan. Dia bilang apa padamu?"

Sahabatnya berhenti berjalan, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Soojung?"

Mata Soojung masih tertuju pada Jangho. "Sudah dekat, ya?" tanyanya pelan.

"Apa?"

Soojung menoleh. "Kita masing-masing tahu siapa yang Baik dan siapa yang Jahat. Kau, aku, Kai, Seunghyun, bahkan Lancelot. Tapi tidak mungkin kita semua benar, Kyungie. Pasti ada yang salah."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku tidak menger−"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bisa kembali ke awal cerita? Sewaktu hanya ada kau dan aku." Terlihat bercak-bercak merah di pipi Soojung, terdengar keputusasaan di dalam suaranya. "Itu Akhir Bahagia kita yang pertama, Kyungie. Bisakah itu jadi yang terakhir?"

Kyungsoo memandang sahabatnya penuh harap di bawah cahaya bintang, terbingkai pemandangan kampung halaman mereka yang dulu. Dengan lembut Kyungsoo meraih tangan Soojung dan menatap matanya. "Tapi ternyata bukan, kan? Kebahagiaan Abadi kita tidak bertahan."

Soojung melepaskan diri, kesedihan membuat senyumnya lemah. "Kau masih mengira aku gadis yang dulu. Kau masih mengira aku yang ditakdirkan sendirian."

"Bukan. Bukan begitu maksudku," bantah Kyungsoo.

"Katakan saja, Kyungie," pinta Soojung, bibirnya gemetar. "Katakan kau dan Kai layak mendapatkan Kebahagiaan Abadi bersama. Lebih dari Kai dan aku. Lebih dari kau dan aku."

Keringat Kyungsoo bercucuran.

"Katakan padaku kau ingin jadi ratu Camelot. Bahwa hanya kau yang bisa membuat Kai bahagia selamanya," lanjut Soojung. "Katakan saja dan aku akan menghancurkan cincinku malam ini juga. Aku janji."

Kyungsoo memerah kaget. Dari raut wajah Soojung, Kyungsoo tahu sahabatnya berkata jujur.

Inilah akhir ceritanya.

Inilah jalan keluar dari dongeng.

Dia hanya perlu mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Katakan bahwa kau seorang ratu dongeng, Kyungsoo," ujar Soojung tertahan.

Kyungsoo membuka mulut, tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap−hanya bayangan dirinya pada gambar Ikan Harapan, memakai mahkota ratu.

" _Katakan saja_ , Kyungie," desak Soojung.

Kyungsoo membayangkan dirinya sebagai pemimpin klasik nan agung yang layak berdiri di samping putra Raja Arthur.

"Katakan dengan _sungguh-sungguh_ ," tuntut Soojung.

Kyungsoo mengatur napas. "Aku... aku..."

Embusan napasnya yang tertahan menghilang di udara.

"Tidak bisa, kan?" bisik Soojung, menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo. "Karena kau tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh memercayainya."

Kyungsoo merasa air matanya panas dan mengaburkan pandangannya, suaranya terkunci di dalam−

Tapi sekarang ada orang lain berjalan ke arah mereka dari padang rumput.

Pemuda pirang bertubuh tegap, memegang setangkai mawar merah muda.

Sudah mandi dan bercukur, Kai melangkah ke arah Kyungsoo memakai kemeja longgar putih susu dan celana hitam, Excalibur tergantung di sabuknya.

Namun dia tidak sedang memandang Kyungsoo.

Matanya tertuju pada Soojung saat dia berhenti di hadapan mereka, tersenyum sensual.

"Bisakah kita pergi ke tempat lain, Soojung? Kau dan aku?"

Soojung tersenyum dan memandang Kyungsoo ragu seolah meminta izin, tapi dia sudah membiarkan Kai menggandeng tangannya.

Sementara Kai menggandeng Soojung menjauh dari rumah, Kyungsoo menunggu pangerannya menengok ke belakang.

Pangerannya tak menoleh.

Berdiri sendirian di padang rumput, Kyungsoo menatap dua bayangan yang semakin berdekatan, kemudian Kai menyelipkan mawar itu di tangan Soojung. Seraya memandang pangerannya, Soojung bersandar ke dada Kai dan membisikkan sesuatu. Calon raja itu tersenyum dan terus menuntunnya, siluet mereka melebur ke dalam bulan yang bersinar, seolah pintu Kebahagiaan Abadi telah terbuka.

Lalu mereka menghilang, begitu pula secercah cahaya yang tersisa di hati Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

 _You really look happy when I see you_

 _So beautiful that it's sad_

 _I don't hate her_

 _Because she makes you smile like an angel_

 _Words that become a secret before I said them_

 _That's why I wasn't for you_

 _The two eyes looking at each other_

 _The one remaining pair of eyes, the lost eyes_

 _The two eyes, tightly shut_

 _The eyes that are too late, the eyes that lost you_

 _Eyes looking at each other_

 _One pair of remaining eyes that have lost its way_

 _Even if my heart that longs for you becomes a small star_

 _At least from far away_

 _At least in my heart_

 _I will warmly shine on you_

 **( EXO – What If )**

.

.

.

"Kukira kau bergelantungan di dahan pohon, berjenggot, kotor, dan menepuk-nepuk dada seolah kau ini Kai anak hutan," Soojung menyerocos ketika mereka berjalan melintasi kegelapan sambil bergandengan tangan. "Agak mengecewakan, sebenarnya."

"Tadi mampir ke rumah untuk bersih-bersih," jawab sang pangeran singkat.

"Kau menghilang lebih dari seminggu. Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?"

"Berpikir."

Soojung menunggu lanjutan ucapan Kai, tapi setelah mereka berjalan selama lebih dari satu jam barulah sang pangeran mulai bicara. Rambut Kai yang beraroma segar begitu menyejukkan dan sang pangeran menuntunnya dengan kuat sehingga punggungnya terasa panas. Tangan Soojung yang sebelah lagi memegang mawar _pink_ lembut itu, menjaganya tetap di sana. Dulu saat Penyambutan, Kai melemparkan mawar untuk melihat siapa cinta sejatinya, dan Soojung gagal menangkapnya. Tapi sekarang dia mendapatkan mawar itu.

Terdengar gemuruh samar di depan mereka, Soojung mendongak dan melihat sungai luas yang memantulkan cahaya bulan dikelilingi dinding batu gelap. Sungai itu mengalir tenang sebelum akhirnya jatuh menjadi air terjun besar, dasarnya tak terlihat karena terlalu dalam. Setelah air terjun tak terlihat apa-apa kecuali bulan putih yang bersinar terang.

"Kau sudah menemukan ujung dunia," kata Soojung.

"Ke sini," kata Kai, menariknya ke celah pada batu sungai.

Soojung menjejalkan diri ke dalam celah itu, berusaha berpegangan tanpa merusak mawar sang pangeran. Sesampainya di dalam, Kai memegangi pinggang Soojung dan membantunya berdiri. Sejenak, Soojung tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Lalu dia mendengar garutan korek api dan melihat Kai menyalakan sebuah lilin tinggi yang pasti dibawanya dari rumah−

Soojung terkesiap.

Mereka berada dalam gua batu safir berkilauan, seluruh dindingnya terbuat dari permata biru terang. Rangkaian batu-batu safir tanpa cacat itu memantulkan wajahnya seperti lorong cermin. Selimut dan bantal tergeletak di sudut dan remah-remah makanan berserakan di tanah bersama beberapa keranjang kosong. Jelas, di sinilah Kai berkemah seminggu terakhir ini.

Kai menebarkan selimut dan membantu Soojung duduk, kemudian duduk nyaman di samping gadis itu, kakinya menyentuh kaki Soojung. Dia meletakkan lilin di depan mereka.

"Kulihat kau banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyungsoo," ujar sang pangeran.

Soojung melirik alis Kai yang terangkat dan tahu betul sang pangeran telah memata-matai mereka dari kejauhan. "Yah, kau kan sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyungsoo dan sudah menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. Adil kan kalau sekarang giliran dia dan aku? Terutama kalau memang ini saat-saat terakhir sebelum semua... _berubah_." Dia menatap Kai malu-malu.

Kai mengangguk, mengangkat lilin tadi. "Tentu."

"Kami mengkhawatirkanmu, Kai. Kau sendirian di luar. Pasti tidak keruan rasanya masuk ke rumah itu bersama−"

"Aku tidak mau membicarakan cerita lama, Soojung. Aku hanya peduli pada cerita baru." Kai menoleh, tatapannya tajam. "Waktu kita dalam perjalanan, kau bilang ada dua tipe ratu. Yang ingin menjadi ratu dan yang tidak. Aku bertanya padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sebagai ratuku−"

"Sebelum kita diganggu zombi-zombi bajak laut," sela Soojung malu-malu.

Kai tidak tersenyum. "Pertanyaan itu salah. Seharusnya aku bertanya _kenapa_ kau ingin jadi ratuku."

Bahu Soojung rileks. Akhirnya, mereka akan menyelesaikan apa yang mereka mulai di Hutan. Kali ini tanpa ketegangan, tanpa kendala. Semua ada di tangannya sekarang. Kai hanya ingin kejujurannya.

Soojung menatap batu-batu safir bergerigi di atas kepala mereka, memantulkan mereka berdua seperti ribuan mahkota. Soojung menarik napas dan mulai bicara.

"Dulu aku sering memimpikan pangeran-pangeran. Pesta dansa megah yang dipenuhi ratusan pemuda tampan dan hanya aku satu-satunya perempuan. Dalam mimpi aku berjalan mengamati mereka satu per satu, berusaha memilih yang akan menjadi Kebahagiaan Abadiku. Setiap malam, aku semakin hampir menentukan pilihan, tapi selalu terbangun tepat sebelum aku menemukannya. Aku selalu khawatir setiap kali membuka mata. Berada di dunia keajaiban dan romansa kemudian direnggut kembali ke dalam kehidupan membosankan tanpa arti rasanya begitu... _salah_. Aku tidak ditakdirkan hidup di deretan pondok-pondok bersama 15 rumah lain yang persis seperti rumahku. Aku tidak bisa menikahi anak pemilik toko sepatu dan/atau menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan bekerja di toko roti setiap harinya untuk memberi makan anak-anak kami. Aku ingin kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya, yang pada akhir ceritanya aku tidak menjadi tua dan tak berguna lalu dijejalkan ke dalam kuburan bersama yang lainnya. Menurut Kyungsoo semua itu terdengar seperti surga, tapi dia ingin bersembunyi di balik kehidupan biasa. Aku istimewa. Aku _berbeda._ Aku ditakdirkan memiliki nama yang akan diingat melebihi Putri Salju, Putri Tidur, dan gadis-gadis yang sekadar cantik serta pasif menunggu pangeran mereka datang bak boneka. Aku ditakdirkan untuk selalu hidup dalam hati orang-orang atas Kebahagiaan Abadiku meski dongengku sudah lama berlalu. Karena tidak seperti gadis-gadis Kebaikan lainnya, aku menemukan akhir cerita untuk diriku sendiri. _Aku_ yang membuatnya jadi kenyataan, walau banyak orang berusaha merenggutnya dariku. Itu sebabnya aku ingin jadi ratu, Kai. Karena sejak dulu aku tahu aku memang seorang ratu, tidak peduli apa kata orang. Seorang ratu yang mencari rajanya." Soojung mengelus pipi Kai. "Dan sekarang kau ada di sini."

Air mata merebak di mata Kai.

" _I told you,_ " Soojung tersenyum. "Sudah kubilang padamu kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama sejak hari pertama bertemu."

Sang pangeran menarik pinggang Soojung. "Terima kasih sudah mengatakan yang sejujurnya, Soojung."

"Dan apakah itu cukup... jujur?" tanya Soojung, merah padam.

Kai mengangguk, jemarinya bergerak nai ke punggung Soojung. "Kau hanya melewatkan satu hal."

Soojung menghirup napas Kai yang segar. "Apa itu?" bisiknya, mendekat.

Kai memegangi leher Soojung dan pelan-pelan menyentuh bibir Soojung dengan bibirnya, selembut awan. Sambil terkesiap, Soojung jatuh ke dalam ciuman Kai, jantungnya berdebar kuat.

 _Akhirnya._

 _Akhirnya!_

Dia merasakan setiap bagian bibir Kai yang sempurna, menunggu rasa bahagia meledak di antara mereka, rasa yang akan menutup akhir kisah mereka. Menunggu letupan yang menyambar sekuat listrik yang hanya bisa dilawan oleh cinta.

Tapi Soojung hanya merasakan kekosongan yang mati, seperti mencium batu.

Gemetar, Soojung menarik Kai lebih erat, menciumnya lebih kuat lagi, tapi dia tidak merasakan apa-apa dari dalam diri sang pangeran, tidak ada apa-apa dari dalam dirinya sendiri−sama sekali tidak ada apa-apa−sementara bibir mereka kehilangan semangat, saling menjauh, hingga akhirnya terpisah.

Kai memandangnya tajam, sedingin es. "Kau tidak mengatakan kau ingin jadi ratuku karena kau mencintaiku."

Hati Soojung redup seketika.

"Aku _bukan_ cinta sejatimu, Soojung. Dari dulu memang bukan," kata sang pangeran. "Kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama."

Soojung sesak napas dan tergagap. "T-tapi... tapi−cincin itu−" Dia cepat-cepat melihat cincinnya, tapi nama Kai sudah menghilang dari balik emas itu, seakan-akan tidak pernah tertulis di sana sama sekali.

Suara denting keras mengejutkannya, dia berbalik dan melihat Excalibur tergeletak di dekatnya.

Soojung mendongak, Kai sudah berjalan keluar gua.

"Saat aku kembali, aku ingin cincin itu sudah musnah," perintah Kai.

Kemudian dia berbaur dengan udara malam dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Perlahan Soojung mengamati cincinnya, berkilauan disorot lilin.

Kemarahan membuncah dalam darahnya; kemarahan yang begitu kental dan menumpuk sehingga tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dilepaskannya cincin itu dan dilemparkannya ke dinding safir, kemudian cincin itu jatuh ke tanah di seberangnya.

Lancelot benar.

Cincin itu membohonginya. Cincin itu mengukir nama pangeran yang tak pernah ditakdirkan bersamanya. Cincin itu dengan sengaja menuntunnya ke jalan yang salah. Cincin itu sudah _mempermalukan_ dirinya.

Begitu pula pemuda yang memberikan cincin itu padanya.

Dengan geram, diambilnya Excalibur dengan kedua tangan, membayangkan senyuman licik Seunghyun. Pemimpin Kejahatan itu akan menerima pelajaran karena sudah mengkhianatinya.

Soojung mengangkat pedang Excalibur tinggi-tinggi di atas cincin itu dan mengayunkannya sambil berteriak−

Pedang itu berhenti seketika.

 _Apa Seunghyun benar-benar mengkhianatiku?_

Kenapa cincin Kejahatan menuntunnya pada pangeran Kebaikan? Dan kenapa Seunghyun membiarkannya pergi bersama sang pangeran tanpa mengejarnya?

Dia teringat Kapten Hook yang diperintah untuk tidak mengembalikannya pada Sang Guru muda. Dia memikirkan pemuda tampan berambut putih di jendela yang menyaksikan kepergiannya. Dia memikirkan mata biru es Seunghyun yang serba tahu dan wajah tenangnya, juga kata-kata terakhirnya saat Soojung pergi.

" _Kau pasti kembali padaku."_

Dengan mata terbelalak, perlahan Soojung meletakkan pedang itu.

Seunghyun tidak mengkhianatinya.

Pemuda itu membebaskannya, seperti Kyungsoo membebaskannya dan Kai supaya mereka semua bisa menemukan kebenaran. Kebenaran yang selalu disangkal Soojung sejak lama.

Cincin emas itu terasa hangat di kulitnya saat dia memungut dan menyematkan kembali ke jarinya. Sejenak cincin itu berkilau merah, seakan mengikatnya, dan Soojung memandang pantulan dirinya di permukaan cincin.

Tidak akan ada pemusnahan cincin malam ini atau selamanya.

Karena sekarang dia tahu apa yang hilang dari ciuman Kai. Karena dia sudah pernah merasakannya dengan orang lain.

Seseorang yang mencintainya apa adanya.

Seseorang yang belum dia balas cintanya karena takut.

Karena jika Soojung membalas cintanya, itu berarti dia dan Kyungsoo _sama-sama_ ratu−yang sama-sama takut menerima takdir mereka. Tapi tidak seperti sahabatnya, sekarang Soojung sudah siap.

Sendirian berdiri diterangi lilin, Soojung memejamkan mata dan membuat permohonan. Memohon seorang pangeran, istana, dan mahkota. Kali ini untuk Kejahatan, bukan Kebaikan.

Angin dingin menyapu gua dan memadamkan lilin.

.

.

.

 _I believe that this was love_

 _Our relationship is superficial_

 _Senses are distorted_

 _The borderline of reality is unclear_

 _She don't love me_

 _To me you were artificial love_

 _Tell me what is the truth and what is a lie_

 _You got that fake smile, fake tears, fake love_

 _You have everything that I want_

 _You're perfectly built, a cold artificial love_

 **( EXO – Artificial Love )**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berbaring dalam kegelapan tanpa batas, berdoa agar bisa tidur. Dia hanya bisa bertahan beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya duduk dan menyalakan lilin di meja samping tempat tidur.

Matanya menangkap cermin kecil di dinding dan melihat wajahnya lelah, lingkar mata hitam, dan bahu lemas.

Entah kapan terakhir kali dia merasa dirinya seorang putri.

Dia baru saja akan bergelung di balik selimut dan berusaha tidur dengan lilin menyala saat didengarnya suara musik sayup-sayup dan tawa dari belakang rumah.

Sambil berlutut, dia mengintip dari jendela dan menyaksikan Guinevere menari di kebun sementara Lancelot memainkan pikolo, menari di sampingnya. Lancelot menggenggam tangan Guinevere sambil mereka berputar dan tertawa, keduanya merayakan akhir setiap lagu dengan sebuah ciuman.

Kyungsoo terkesima melihatnya. Selama ini dia kira mereka merana dalam pengasingan, terusir ke tempat pembuangan, dan pasti sangat bosan dengan satu sama lain selama enam tahun yang lama. Tapi ternyata mereka berayun dan berciuman di tengah malam tanpa alasan, seperti dua remaja dimabuk cinta. Tidak penting mereka berada di mana, siapa saja yang berada di sekitar mereka, apa yang mereka miliki dan apa yang tidak mereka miliki.

Mereka masih saling memiliki.

Mereka masih memiliki cinta.

Kyungsoo merona karena malu. Dia di sini, menyerahkan pangerannya karena terlalu takut memperjuangkan harga dirinya. Bukan hanya itu, dia berpura-pura melakukannya demi melindungi pahlawan-pahlawan tua Kebaikan.

Apa pendapat pahlawan tua itu tentang dirinya sekarang? Putri sejati tak akan bersembunyi dari takdirnya di balik kedok Kebaikan. Seorang putri sejati tahu bahwa takdir bukan hanya untuknya saja, tapi juga untuk pangerannya. Tidak bersama Kai berarti dia merusak hidup mereka berdua. Jangho atau Hutan, bangsawan atau rakyat jelata, Baik atau Jahat, Laki-laki atau Perempuan, Muda atau Tua−semua itu tidak penting selama mereka bersama. Dia tidak harus menjadi ratu. Dia harus menjadi ratu _nya_. Dan untuk itu, dia tahu caranya.

Tanpa berpikir, Kyungsoo beranjak keluar kamar dan menyusuri lorong. Dia membuka pintu depan dan menuruni tangga teras menuju padang rumput. Kyungsoo menyipit dalam kegelapan malam, patah hati. Sudah terlambat. Kai dan Soojung sudah pergi.

Kecewa, dia menunduk sambil melangkah berat ke pintu.

Suara kerisik lembut terdengar di kejauhan.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan melihat sosok tegap jauh di seberang ladang bergerak mendekati rumah. Kyungsoo maju pelan-pelan, matanya tertuju ke depan sambil beradaptasi dalam gelap.

"Hort?" serunya.

Tapi sekarang dia mengenali langkah yang berat, lengan berotot, dan sabuk besar di pinggang, tanpa pedang.

Tatapan Kai terpaku padanya seraya berjalan ke arah rumah.

Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo berlari menghampiri sang pangeran dan Kai berlari ke arahnya. Terhuyung dalam gelap, Kyungsoo mendengar engahan napasnya sendiri, tercekat saat bayangan Kai mendekatinya dengan cepat, sampai mereka menyatu seperti bintang dan Kyungsoo terjatuh. Kai mengangkatnya sementara Kyungsoo tertawa, lalu Kai menciumnya lama dan sungguh-sungguh, seperti belum pernah mencium Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak memahamimu, Kyungsoo," bisiknya. "Kau kira aku tidak melihat siapa dirimu sebenarnya."

"Tidak cukup kalau hanya kau yang melihatnya," kata Kyungsoo. "Aku juga harus melihatnya sendiri."

"Dan sekarang seluruh kerajaanku akan melihatnya. Ratu terhebat yang pernah ada."

Kyungsoo menatap mata Kai, begitu jernih, begitu yakin. "Tapi aku cuma aku−cuma seorang gadis dan kau... kau..."

"Kau pikir aku tahu cara menjadi _raja_?" cetus Kai.

"Apa? Kau selalu bersikap begitu−"

"Bersikap. _Bersikap!"_ Dia menggeleng, suaranya pecah. "Katakan kau mencintaiku, Kyungsoo. Katakan kau tidak akan pernah melepaskanku lagi. Katakan kau akan menjadi ratuku selamanya."

"Aku mencintaimu, Kai," Kyungsoo terisak. "Aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau kira."

"Katakan lanjutannya juga!"

"Aku−"

Tidak perlu ada kata-kata lagi. Air mata membanjiri wajah dan bibir mereka, manis dan asinnya cinta.

.

.

.

 _The answer is you_

 _My answer is only you_

 _I'll wait for you, you, you_

 _Open your heart, you, you_

 _I can't help my heart_

 _You are my everything_

 _It'll be forever, my love_

 _Don't leave_

 _Just let me stay by your side_

 **( EXO – My Answer )**

.

.

.

Duduk di tangga teras sambil memandangi langit bertabur bintang yang damai, Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sang pangeran. Embusan angin malam sesekali menerbangkan helai rambut hitam legamnya, sekaligus menghapus sisa-sisa air mata harunya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, menikmati setiap detik ketenangan malam maupun ketenangan di hatinya.

"Bernyanyilah untukku," pinta sang pangeran.

Senyuman Kyungsoo luntur. "Hm?" gumamnya seraya menegakkan tubuh.

"Aku pernah dengar suaramu waktu kau berlatih untuk Sirkus Bakat di tahun pertama," kata Kai. "Aku lewat di depan Galeri Kebaikan dan−yah, ternyata kau berlatih di sana. Suaramu bagus. Kenapa waktu itu kau tidak bernyanyi saja?"

Bukannya berterima kasih atau langsung menjawab, Kyungsoo malah menepuk dada Kai cukup keras. "Yak! Bisakah kau menghargai privasi orang? Aku berkali-kali keliling sekolah hanya untuk menemukan ruang yang cukup tertutup dan jarang digunakan guru atau murid. Hanya ada tiga tempat: perpustakaan, Margasatwa Merlin, dan galeri. Aku tidak mungkin bernyanyi di perpustakaan tanpa diusir atau bernyanyi di margasatwa kayak orang gila−"

"Hei, aku hanya memintamu bernya−"

"Tidak mau!"

Hening.

Kai terpaku memandang putrinya yang kini cemberut sambil memajukan bibirnya, melipat tangan di dada, menatap lurus ke depan, dan alisnya berkerut tak suka. _Ooh, adakah pemandangan Kyungsoo yang lebih menggemaskan dari ini?_ Kai terkekeh dalam hati.

"Baiklah, Putri," kata sang pangeran seraya beranjak dan mengulurkan tangannya pada sang putri. "Ayo, ikut aku."

Manik cokelat Kyungsoo perlahan terangkat, menatap uluran tangan Kai sebelum menatap ragu manik birunya.

Melihat putrinya tak bereaksi, Kai menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

Dengan ragu, Kyungsoo menyambut uluran tangan Kai sebelum ikut beranjak. "Mau ke mana?" tanyanya setelah kedua kakinya mengikuti langkah sang pangeran dan Kai menuntunnya.

Sang putri menunggu pangerannya menjawab. Suara kerisik lembut dan embusan angin malam seolah mewakili jawaban Kai ketika mereka mulai memasuki padang rumput. Mereka terus berjalan hingga Kyungsoo bisa melihat perbatasan hutan ek beberapa langkah di depannya. _Apa Kai mau membawaku pada Soojung?_ pikirnya.

Kai berhenti melangkah di perbatasan itu. Dia berbalik dan melihat wajah putrinya yang kebingungan, lalu tersenyum lembut. "Ayo kita menyanyi dan menari seperti ibuku dan si raksasa itu. Aku iri melihat mereka."

Kyungsoo menatapnya aneh. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menari sebaik Guine−"

"Aku yang menari."

Kyungsoo berusaha menahan senyumnya, hampir saja terbahak keras yang dia kira bisa menyinggung sang pangeren. "Kau bisa menari?"

"Apa kau tidak percaya?"

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu menari."

"Aku memang belum pernah menunjukkannya pada siapa pun."

Kyungsoo menatap Kai heran.

"Menyanyi saja, dan kau akan jadi yang pertama melihatku menari."

Hening, lagi.

Kyungsoo menimbang-nimbang sejenak dalam kepala kecilnya: lebih baik kembali ke rumah lalu tidur dan mengabaikan pangerannya, atau bernyanyi dan menyaksikan 'pertunjukan' tari perdana sang pangeran. Entah mengapa, ketika Kyungsoo memikirkan opsi kedua, jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya kembali berpikir. _Apa yang diperlihatkan seorang penari selain gerakan tari dan ekspresi? Tidak ada yang 'aneh-aneh', kan?_

Kai menguap.

Kyungsoo beralih menatap pangerannya, jantungnya berdentum. "Baiklah. Aku akan menyanyi dengan sepenuh hati. Kuharap kau menunjukkan tarian terbaikmu, Pangeran."

Kai menyeringai. "Tentu saja. Mulailah."

Kyungsoo berdeham dan menarik napas, menghindari tatapan intens sang pangeran. Bibirnya membuka seraya detak jantungnya berpacu, hendak mengeluarkan alunan indah untuk orang pertama yang akan mendengar suara merdunya. Dia menutup matanya dan mulai bernyanyi.

" _*_ _The time is running out, we ought to move faster._

 _Skyline splits in two as seen from afar, you are the shooting star._

 _Though we're miles apart but I know you're the only one._

 _Oh, I can't help but staring at your gleaming light eternally, eternally."_

Kyungsoo mulai membuka matanya perlahan, dilihatnya Kai sudah mulai menari. Ingin melihat lebih, Kyungsoo lanjut bernyanyi semakin keras.

" _Can't seem to reach you though I follow you._

 _Can't seem to hold you though trying to catch you._

 _This very long night is filled with my deep sighs._

 _You're so far away."_

Sang putri tersenyum sekaligus terpukau melihat tarian sang pangeran di sela-sela alunan merdunya. Tempo gerakannya berubah-ubah sesuai nyanyian Kyungsoo: dari pelan hingga cepat, lembut hingga tajam. Untuk sejenak, rasanya dia tak mau lanjut menyanyi. Kyungsoo pikir dia bisa menghabiskan malamnya dengan hanya melihat Kai menari, menggerakkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya; mulai dari kepala, leher, pundak, bahu, dada, tangan, pinggang, lutut, hingga pergelangan kaki Kai, semua bergerak seperti penari profesional yang menyuguhkan pemandangan indah melalui setiap sinkronisasinya di bawah sinar bulan.

" _You brighten up my night in a split second._

 _You are knocking on my door._

 _The darkness may fall but you are coming like a meteor shower._

 _I'll take your hand, hoping there is no end to this beautiful night._

 _I will wait for you here._

 _I wish to hold you close."_

Kai menatap putrinya dan melihat senyuman manis yang terukir di sana, membuatnya berteriak kegirangan dalam hati−karena dari ekspresi itu, sang pangeran tahu Kyungsoo terhibur.

" _Baby, baby, you know I'll always be your lady, lady."_

Kai berhenti menari dan mendekat putrinya. Kemudian, dengan mengukir senyum sensualnya sekali lagi malam ini, sang pangeran melengkapi nyanyian sang putri, _"Baby, baby, you know I'll always be your daddy, daddy."_

Senyum Kyungsoo luntur, lagi.

Pukul 1:27 dini hari itu, sang pangeran harus mengerang kesakitan karena Kyungsoo menendang tulang kering kaki kirinya lumayan kuat, sebelum sang putri berjalan ke rumah dan meninggalkan Kai meringis sendirian.

"Yak! Apa kau tahu aku lumayan suka _daddy kink,_ Baby-Soo?!" teriak Kai seraya memegangi bagian kakinya yang berdenyut nyeri ketika Kyungsoo sudah menjauh beberapa meter darinya. Namun Kai yakin Kyungsoo masih bisa mendengarnya.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Kai, Kyungsoo merona hingga terbawa mimpi.

.

.

.

Jauh di seberang padang rumput, Hort menunggu cukup lama setelah Kai meninggalkan gua sendirian sebelum dia beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia mengikuti sang pangeran ke tempat dia membawa Soojung, maka dia gelisah ketika melihat Kai meninggalkan gua sendirian. Sambil menyelinap keluar dari balik pohon, Hort masuk ke celah gua, jari pendar birunya menyala hingga dinding safir membuatnya silau akibat pantulannya.

"Soojung?" panggilnya sambil melindungi mata. "Soojung, di mana kau?"

Tapi Hort hanya menemukan pedang yang belum digunakan dan melihat serpihan bulu-bulu hitam, seolah Soojung telah dibawa pergi oleh seekor angsa.

.

.

.

 **The End of Part II**

 **TBC**

*) Lagu yang dinyanyikan Kyungsoo adalah _Lady Luck_ by _EXO_ , dengan lirik _english cover_ by _DORKyungsoo_ on _youtube_.

Ps: Maafin saya kalo chapter kali ini nyerempet konten _mature_ sedikit, hehe. Saya kepikiran KaiHun nari berdua di The EXO'rDIUM sesi accoustic stage dengan iringan Lady Luck, hoho.


	29. ㅡ PART III ㅡ

**PART III**

 _ **Of all the tales in all the Woods, you had to walk into mine.**_

* * *

.

.

.

 _I'll reveal the evil that's hiding under a mask of good_

 _I'll use its ruins as a sacrifice on a big rock_

 _I'll break down everything_

 _You will never ever bring me down_

 _There's no winner in this messy match_

 _We're standing at the end of an intense fight_

 _The champion will proudly stand_

 _Lift your head to a higher place_

 _The dawn will shine brighter than the sun_

 _Even if you try_

 _You can't bring me down_

 **( EXO – Can't Bring Me Down )**

.

.

.

* * *

Trailer Book 1:

youtube com/watch?v=eqnU3ZqvL1k

Trailer Book 2:

youtube com/watch?v=EDHTWDnwBbU

Trailer Book 3:

youtube com/watch?v=7kcf5HorcpQ

.

( _ganti spasi dengan titik_ )


	30. In Darkness Comes a Queen

**26**

 **DALAM GELAP DATANGLAH RATU**

.

.

.

Ketika terbangun di menara Sang Guru, sehelai gaun menanti Soojung di tempat tidur, tersorot sinar matahari terbit.

Dia kini berdiri di jendela memakai gaun beledu hitam ketat tanpa lengan dengan ekor panjang yang membuatnya terlihat seperti pengantin jahat.

Di seberang teluk, kabut hijau menyelinap ke atas kastel-kastel hitam Lama dan Baru, buram di bawah matahari pagi yang tidak lebih besar dari kelereng kuning. _Begitu damai_ , pikirnya. Selama bertahun-tahun, dia rela menyakiti dan disakiti sekaligus tersiksa demi menjadi Baik, berusaha mencapai Akhir Bahagia dengan membohongi dirinya sendiri. Seraya memandang kerajaan Kejahatannya di luar jendela, Soojung sadar seharusnya sejak awal dia tidak melakukan itu semua.

Dua tahun lalu, Sang Guru menempatkannya di sekolah yang memang ditakdirkan untuknya−sekolah tempat dia akan berkuasa suatu hari nanti. Kalau saja dia mau menerima fakta itu, bukan menyangkalnya; kalau saja dia mencintai dirinya sendiri apa adanya, dia pasti bisa melindungi dirinya dari kepedihan.

Dia memandang tangannya. "Belum ada kutil atau keriput. Kapan aku akan, emm, berubah jadi... tahu, kan..."

Seunghyun menghampirinya, mengenakan jas beledu hitam berkerah mandarin yang serasi dengan celana beledunya. "Pada hari pertama di kelas Uglifikasi, Profesor Moon memulai pelajaran dengan menjelaskan mengapa para penjahat harus jelek agar sukses. Kejelekan melepaskanmu dari permukaan−dari penjara kesia-siaan dan penampilanmu sendiri, juga membebaskanmu agar bisa menerima jiwa di dalamnya. Pertama kali kau berubah jadi penyihir, jiwamu memerlukan rupa burukmu agar kau bisa melihat apa yang ada di balik kecantikanmu dan mengakses Kejahatan-mu sendiri. Tapi sekarang kau penyihir yang berbeda, Soojung. Kau bisa menerima dirimu apa adanya, di dalam dan di luar. Kejelekan tidak ada gunanya lagi bagimu. Seperti juga tidak ada gunanya bagiku."

Soojung mengira akan merasa lega karena bisa mempertahankan kecantikannya, tapi dia malah merasakan kehampaan aneh, seakan penampilannya tidak penting lagi setelah semua yang dilaluinya. Pandangannya beralih ke cincin di jarinya. "Ini emas angsa hitam, ya? Kau sudah tahu cincin ini akan menuntunku pada Kai."

Mulut Seunghyun merapat, seolah sedang mempertimbangkan untuk mencari tahu bagaimana Soojung bisa mengetahuinya atau melepaskan apapun yang mungkin terjadi selama kepergian gadis itu. "Katakan saja seperti itu," ujar Seunghyun akhirnya, "selama kau tidak menghancurkannya, aku tahu cincin itu akan membawamu kembali _padaku_."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi kalau aku menghancurkannya?" tanya Soojung, menatap Seunghyun. "Bagaimana kalau Kai memang mencintaiku?"

"Ciuman cinta sejati harus dari kedua pihak, ingat? Aku yakin sekali sang pangeran tidak akan merasakan apa-apa dari ciumanmu, seperti kau juga tidak merasakan apa-apa dari ciumannya." Rautnya melunak. "Lagipula, aku lebih memilih kau membunuhku daripada meninggalkanku selamanya."

Soojung diam menunduk, kemudian ditatapnya Sang Guru muda. "Maafkan aku," katanya. "Maafkan aku sudah meninggalkan−"

Seunghyun menempelkan jari ke bibir Soojung. "Kau sudah di sini sekarang. Itu yang penting."

"Kau tidak marah karena aku sudah mengkhianatimu?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa marah kalau pengkhianatanmu justru membuat kita lebih kuat? Kalau memang ada yang harus kuucapkan, seharusnya terima kasih. Itu pun kalau kau mau menerimanya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Seunghyun menggigit bibir sambil berpikir. "Sahabatmu Kyungsoo dulu punya bakat langka−kemampuan untuk mendengar permohonan sekaligus mengabulkannya. Di tahun pertama, dia membuang-buang bakatnya demi urusan tak penting: membebaskan Ikan Harapan, berteman dengan _gargoyle_ , membela serigala. Tapi sekarang dia sudah belajar cara menggunakannya untuk hal-hal yang lebih berarti." Dia menatap mata Soojung. " _Kau_."

"Apa?" Soojung terguncang. "Bagaimana dia bisa−"

"Permohonanmu adalah dicium Kai, bukan? Dan Kyungsoo-lah yang memberi kau dan Kai kesempatan baru agar ciuman itu terjadi. Mungkin dia malah mengambil satu langkah lebih jauh dengan memberimu ciuman pangeran seperti jin dalam lampu Aladdin karena sejak awal tahu Kai tidak akan merasakan apa-apa dan akhirnya kembali pada sang putri−cinta sang pangeran untuknya lebih kuat karena telah diuji. Itu cukup berarti, bukan? Mengabulkan permohonanmu demi memenuhi permohonannya sendiri."

Soojung mengerutkan kening. "Aku tahu betul Kyungsoo dan dia tidak mungkin berpikir seperti itu−"

"Mungkin secara tidak sadar, tapi jiwanya berputar ke arah Kebaikan seperti jiwamu ke arah Kejahatan. Mungkin dia bahkan berpikir setelah kau patah hati dan marah karena kehilangan sang pangeran, kau berpaling dariku dan mau menghancurkan cincinku. Kebaikan akan mendapatkan Kebahagiaan Abadi yang sempurna, bersih, dan efisien. Semua itu berkat bakat rahasia sang putri."

Wajah Soojung memucat. "Jadi dia ingin aku berakhir sendirian?"

"Betul," Sang Guru muda tersenyum. "Hanya saja dia tidak mengira kau akan menemukan perbedaanku dengan Pangeran Kai dari Camelot."

Soojung memandang mata biru es Sang Guru yang penuh teka-teki. "Apa?"

Seunghyun menyentuh pinggang Soojung, menariknya, dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Soojung. Bibir pemuda itu lembut namun kuat dan sejak awal menyentuh bibir Soojung, gadis itu merasa pikirannya hening, hening dalam kegembiraan, seolah bom gelap telah memadamkan kepalanya.

Kemudian hatinya bergemuruh antara panas dan dingin seolah sudah menemukan separuh bagiannya. Seunghyun sudah pernah menciumnya, tapi kali ini dia balas menciumnya lebih kuat. Seperti angin sejuk yang meniup rambutnya ke wajah muda mereka dalam sorot keemasan mentari, kini dia pun tahu tidak ada lagi rasa bersalah atau rasa malu atau keraguan, karena dia sudah menemukan cinta abadi−indah sebagaimana indahnya Kejahatan.

Bibir Seunghyun lepas dari bibir Soojung.

"Perbedaannya adalah, untuk gadis sepertimu, Kejahatan terasa _baik_ ," katanya.

Soojung mendengar Storian di belakang mereka, menggambar ciuan mereka dengan percikan warna-warni cemerlang.

"Dan sudah waktunya terasa baik, bukan?" Soojung tersenyum lebar, merasakan kegelapan bergolak di dalam dirinya. Dia mencium pemuda tampan itu lagi, menggigit bibirmua keras-keras sampai dia merasakan darah. "Sekarang akulah ratumu, di dalam hati dan jiwamu," bisik Soojung.

Seunghyun menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan nikmat lalu membelai rambut Soojung. "Kalau begitu, tinggal satu lagi yang belum."

* * *

Ternyata gaun itu bukan kebetulan. Seunghyun sudah merencanakan seluruh upacara ketika Soojung tidur.

Sekarang Soojung menunggu di luar pintu kembar tinggi di dalam kastel Kejahatan Lama, jantungnya berdegup membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Pintu kayu hitam berderit keras saat membuka, kemudian suara musik fals yang menyeramkan dimulai, seperti _mars_ pernikahan yang dimainkan secara terbalik. Dia melihat dua peri hitam di atasnya, bertengger di pintu sambil menggesekkan penyengat hijauna pada biola-biola kecil.

"Kau siap?" tanya Seunghyun.

Dia berbalik padanya, wajah muda Sang Guru terbingkai dinding penuh potret lama rusak di ruang tangga bocor.

"Ya," jawabnya.

Jemari Seunghyun menyelip di antara jari Soojung dan pemuda itu menuntunnya ke pintu yang terbuka.

Semua orang di Teater Dongeng berdiri ketika Tuan dan Ratu melintasi lorong perak panjang. Jika dulu ruangan itu terbagi menjadi Kebaikan dan Kejahatan, sekarang ruangan luas bercahayakan obor hijau itu sepenuhnya dimiliki Kejahatan, Lama dan Baru. Di satu sisi ruangan, Pasukan Kegelapan yang terdiri atas zombi-zombi penjahat menyaksikan dari bangku-bangku kayu reyot, dikelilingi dinding-dinding kotor berlumut. Sebagian besar penjahat Lama mengenakan pin tengkorak di dada mereka, kecuali beberapa yang paling terkenal, termasuk Serigala Si Tudung Merah, Ibu Tiri Cinderella, Raksasa si Jack, dan Kapten Hook yang hidup kembali meski ada luka bekas tusuk pedang di dadanya.

Hook tersenyum angkuh pada Soojung. Gadis itu langsung tegang, mengingat dirinya sendiri adalah sang ratu dan Hook tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk melukainya.

"Pin tengkorak berarti mereka sudah membunuh Nemesis lama mereka dan menulis ulang kisah dongeng mereka," bisik Seunghyun saat menangkap ekspresi Soojung. "Penyihir tua menyebalkan itu menyembunyikan pahlawan-pahlawan terkenal dalam Liga buatannya. Itu sebabnya kubah pelindung duniamu belum runtuh. Tapi mereka kehabisan waktu. Sebentar lagi Merlin dan Liganya akan datang kepada kita."

Soojung merasakan percikan rasa puas yang panas saat membayangkan orang-orang tua tolol itu dibantai, mengingat perlakuan jahat mereka padanya di gua.

"Pada Pembaca mulai percaya pada kekuatan Kejahatan, Ratuku," tutur Seunghyun. "Kubah pelindung itu sudah sangat rapuh. Jika seorang di antara para pahlawan legendaris itu mati, para Pembaca pasti akan kehilangan sisa keyakinan mereka pada Kebaikan. Kubah pelindung akan pecah dan _kau_ akan mengakhirinya dengan kemenangan Kejahatan sekali untuk selamanya."

"Caranya?" Soojung balas berbisik. "Apa yang kita butuhkan di Jangho."

Tapi Seunghyun hanya tersenyum.

Dari atas bahu Seunghyun, sekilas Soojung melihat sisi lain ruang teater dan teman-teman Ever dan Never-nya yang berdiri di antara bangku-bangku putih dari tulang-tulang mengilap, setelah menyeberang Jembatan dari bekas kastel Kebaikan. Terakhir kali dia melihat mereka, mereka terlihat melawan dan membenci Sekolah Kebaikan mereka yang baru. Sekarang semua murid muda melongo ke arah para penjahat tua di seberang lorong, akhirnya bisa melihat apa yang disembunyikan Sang Guru di sekolah yang satu lagi dan terlihat sangat ketakutan. Tapi penggabungan dua sekolah bukanlah satu-satunya yang membuat murid-murid Baru itu berbaris. Setelah Soojung perhatikan lebih dekat, dilihatna para mantan teman sekolahnya sudah dibagi menjadi tiga kelompok.

Di bagian terdepan dari kelompok Pemimpin, pin angsa emas tersemat di dada mereka dan baret hijau daun di kepala mereka−Seulgi, Ravan, Sehun berada di antara mereka. Di bangku-bangku bagian tengah, dia melihat Reena, Jaehyun, Jennie, dan Taehyung di antara kelompok Kakitangan, pin angsa perak di dada mereka dan tidak memakai topi sama sekali. Lalu di belakang para kakitangan, secara mengejutkan Soojung melihat kelompok terakhir: Murid-murid berperingkat bawah dengan pin perunggu di dada; proses mogrifikasi mereka sudah berlangsung. Baekhyun menahan tangis, berusaha menyembunyikan tangan dan kakinya yang ditumbuhi bulu angsa warna putih, Mark mendengus melalui hidung babinya, Luhan menggaruk-garuk tanduk rusanya yang tumbuh di kepalanya; dan tangan Tarquin sudah mulai menumbuhkan daun-daun hijau segar.

 _Mereka pantas mendapatkannya karena tak becus sama sekali,_ pikir Soojung. Dia berasumsi Luna berada di antara mereka yang bermogrif, berubah jadi sapi pemakan cokelat. Tapi dia tidak menemukannya di kelompok mana pun, begitu juga Victoria dan Amber.

 _Di mana gadis-gadis penyihir itu?_ pikir Soojung, mencari-cari ke seluruh ruangan.

Namun selain mereka, di ruangan itu hanya ada staf pengajar Kejahatan yang berdiri paling belakang, guru-guru Kebaikan tak terlihat di mana pun. Profesor Moon dan Profesor Shim terlihat bangga serta bahagia melihat murid mereka sekarang menjadi ratu, begitu pula Castor yang kepala anjing galaknya sudah menyatu dengan kepala adiknya, Pollux, di tubuh anjingnya. Di samping mereka, Soojung melihat Lady Kwon, terlihat begitu bahagia karena gadis itu sudah kembali ke Kejahatan, sementara putranya sekaligus rekan dekan berdiri di sampingnya−

Soojung terperanjat. Mino tidak lagi terlihat seperti dekan. Matanya lebam, luka cakaran dalam membekas di hidungnya yang bengkak, dan goresan luka membentuk kata 'PECUNDANG' di keningnya baru mengering. Dia balas memandang Soojung tajam, seakan menantangnya untuk terus melongo.

Soojung berpaling dan baru melihat sekelebat panggung di bagian depan teater. Permukaan yang terbuat dari batu retak hingga ke tengah seperti biasanya, tapi sekarang kabut biru es meresap keluar dari dalam retakan. _Jika itu semua dibuat untuk efek sihir, rasanya agak memprihatinkan,_ pikir Soojung, mengingat ini acara besar. _Kecuali itu bukan sihir sama sekali._ Sementara Seunghyun menuntunnya ke atas tangga, dia mengintip retakan itu, berusaha melihat apakah ada sesuatu di bawah panggung−

Namun kemudian Soojung melihat apa yang ada _di atas_ panggung.

Mahkota kristal tajam melayang tinggi di udara, berkilauan memantulkan cahaya api hijau dari lampu gantung berbentuk tengkorak. Mahkota yang dikenakannya pada lukisan dinding Kejahatan di kastel Kebaikan lama; dirinya dalam lukisan itu tersenyum dalam pelukan Seunghyun.

Sekarang Soojung tersenyum persis seperti pada lukisan itu, berpegangan pada kekasih tampannya, sementara mereka memasuki panggung utama. Dua tahun lalu, Mahkota Sirkus menggantung di posisi yang sama, menunggu murid yang memenangkan kontes bakat tahun pertama. Dia memenangkan mahkota malam itu dengan mengingkari Kebaikan dan menerima Kejahatan, seperti yang dilakukannya malam ini.

Hanya saja kali ini dia tidak sendirian.

 _Permohonan Kyungsoo sia-sia,_ dia tersenyum pahit.

 _Kyungsoo sungguh sia-sia._

Sementara seluruh isi teater menonton, Seunghyun secara ajaib menurunkan mahkota Kejahatan ke kepala Soojung, kemudian mengepasnya, dan mencium kening Soojung. Bibir dinginnya beradu dengan besi di dahi Soojung, masih hangat karena api dari _chandelier_. Soojung memejamkan maa, merekam perasaan dan momen ini dalam ingatannya. Saat dia membuka mata, Sang Guru muda sudah menghadap penonton.

"Cahaya di Hutan meredup dan kegelapan bangkit. Dalam kegelapan datang seorang ratu," dia mengumumkan. "Seperti setiap cinta sejati, Ratu Krystal dan aku sudah melalui berbagi ujian sulit untuk menemukan dan berkomitmen satu sama lain. Tapi keraguan dan luka hanya membuat kami lebih kuat. Sekarang kami tak tergoyahkan seperti juga pasangan Ever mana pun yang saling mencintai demi Kebaikan. Namun cinta kami terikat oleh Kejahatan, masih belum cukup untuk memenangkan Kebahagiaan Abadi kami. Karena agar Kejahatan bisa mendapatkan akhir bahagianya yang pertama dalam dua ratus tahun, akhir bahagia yang akan menghadirkan Masa Keemasan kekejian dan dosa," dia melangkah ke tepi panggung, "kami membutuhkan kalian semua."

Kini seisi teater senyap.

"Dalam tujuh hari, Hutan akan menjadi gelap total," kata Seunghyun. "Kita harus memasuki Dunia Pembaca sebelum matahari terbenam ketujuh, kalau tidak hidup kita tentu akan berakhir. Dengan belum terbunuhnya pahlawan-pahlawan paling terkenal, para Pembaca masih memegang keyakinan pada Kebaikan. Tapi sebentar lagi akan berubah, karena ratuku sudah kembali dan Kebaikan tidak punya pilihan kecuali menyerang kastel kita. Membunuhku adalah satu-satunya cara mereka bisa menang. Maka percayalah padaku, Merlin dan pahlawan-pahlawannya akan menyerang Sekolah Kejahatan sebelum minggu ini berakhir. Misi kita adalah membunuh para pahlawan Lama dan mematahkan sisa keyakinan para Pembaca terhadap Kebaikan. Itulah jalan kita menuju dunia mereka, di sana kita akan mengakhirinya dengan kemenangan Kejahatan selamanya. Namun sampai pahlawan-pahlawan Merlin datang, kita semua−muda dan tua, Ever dan Never, Pemimpin, Kakitangan, dan Mogrif masa depan atau masa lampau−harus bekerja sama mempertahankan sekolah kita. Para dekan Kejahatan dan guru-guru kita akan memimpin persiapan dan kalian akan _mematuhi_ mereka." Dia menggenggam tangan Soojung. "Di masa lalu, Kejahatan kalah dalam setiap pertempuran karena hanya memiliki sesuatu untuk dilawan, bukan untuk diperjuangkan. Tapi kini kalian memiliki ratu yang sudah memberi Kejahatan kesempatan yang sesungguhnya dalam mencapai kejayaan. Seorang ratu yang dulu duduk di bangku yang kalian duduki sekarang. Seorang ratu yang akan bertempur demi kalian sama seperti kalian akan bertempur demi dia." Ekspresi Seunghyun mengeras. "Dan jika ada yang berani meragukan ratu itu, maka mereka akan mengalami nasib sama seperti orang-orang yang gagal memberikan kesetiaannya pada Kejahatan."

Panggung mulai bergetar seolah diguncang gempa bumi. Soojung berpegangan pada Seunghyun dengan terkejut. Seketika panggung batu terbelah tepat pada retakan. Asap biru dingin keluar melali celah yang membuka sampai menghilang di atas lengkung dalam. Kini Soojung bisa melihat apa yang ada di bawah panggung.

Di bawah kastel Kejahatan Lama tersembunyi ruang es bawah tanah berisi ratusan tubuh tersimpan dalam peti es. tubuh pertama yang dilihat Soojung adalah Profesor Emma Ahn, matanya membelalak kaget di balik rambut pirang keriting acak-acakan, terkurung di dalam makam es yang dimasukkan ke dinding ruang bawah tanah. Di sebelahnya, Dekan Clarissa Dovey yang ditaruh di makam es tersendiri, sanggul keperakan dan pipi merahnya samar terhalang es−tapi Soojung melihat retakan lubang di terpinya, yang pasti dilubangi tikus Victoria untuk meminjam tongkat Dovey pada malam Kai dan Kyungsoo menerobos masuk.

"Penjara Para Pengkhianat mengurung mereka yang telah melalaikan kesetiaan pada Kejahatan sepanjang sejarah sekolah ini−termasuk para staf Sekolah Kebaikan, yang masing-masing telah diberi kesempatan untuk mengajar di sekolah mereka yang _baru_ dan menolaknya," kata Seunghyun.

Pollux mendengus sedih dari belakang panggung, mengharapkan perhatian.

Seunghyun tidak menghiraukannya. "Dan kalian beruntung karena hari ini kita punya tiga penghuni baru di Penjara."

Teriakan tertahan terdengar dari atas. Ketika para penonton mengangkat kepala, mereka melihat Amber, Victoria, dan Luna diikat menjadi satu dengan tambang. Seorang kurcaci bernama Beezle menurunkan mereka dengan katrol dari kasau sambil cekikikan.

"Mereka bertiga yang disebut sebagai Never ini berkonspirasi dengan musuh-musuh kita melalui pagar sekolah. salah satu dari mereka bahkan nyaris memutilasi _dekan_ kita ini dengan bakat Kejahatannya," kata Sang Guru sambil melirik Amber dan demonnya yang sama-sama memberontak dalam ikatan menyesakkan. "Meski demikian, pengkhianat paling bersalah pun layak diberi peradilan yang adil, sebelum mereka dijatuhi hukuman masuk Penjara sampai _waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan_."

Ketiga gadis penyihir itu sudah tidak begitu memperhatikan lagi karena sekarang mereka melihat Soojung yang sudah kembali di sisi Sang Guru memakai mahkota menyeramkan.

"Jadi, kuserahkan nasib mereka pada ratuku, yang selain mengenal baik para tersangka, juga pernah menjadi teman sekamar mereka," kata Seunghyun sambil menoleh pada Soojung. "Bagaimana menurutmu, cintaku? Ampuni mereka? Atau hukum mereka?"

Soojung melihat tatapan gadis-gadis penyihir itu, memohon ampunan tanpa suara. Bahkan Amber sekalipun, yang biasanya lebih memilih dicabut bola matanya daripada harus terlihat lemah, kini terlihat ketakutan bukan main.

 _Banyak yang telah kami lalui bersama,_ pikir Soojung, dia dan Tiga Penyihir di Kamar 66. Dari semua suka duka bersama mereka yang penuh emosi, Soojung hampir menganggap mereka teman.

Hampir.

Karena mereka adalah teman-teman yang selalu percaya dirinya akan berakhir sendirian, teman-teman yang mendorong Kyungsoo untuk berpihak kepada pangerannya, teman-teman yang memata-matainya di dalam sekolahnya sendiri, sekaligus teman-teman yang tak pernah ada unutknya saat dia sangat membutuhkan mereka. Dan sekarang mereka mengharapkan dirinya untuk menjadi pahlawan ksatria putih saat mereka membutuhkannya.

Wajah Soojung berubah dingin. Satu pesan moral dari cerita dongeng ini adalah sejak awal para penyihir itu memang benar. Tidak ada kebaikan yang didapat dari berusaha menjadi Baik.

"Hukum mereka," katanya.

"Jangan!" teriak Luna.

Seunghyun tersenyum jahat pada para gadis penyihir ketakutan itu. "Kalau begitu, sayang sekali, inilah perpisahan." Dia mengangkat jarinya untuk memutus tambang di atas Penjara−

"Yuhuu! Tidak akan ada perpisahan!" seru suara di belakangnya.

Seunghyun mendongak.

Merlin tersenyum kepadanya dari atas kasau, memegangi leher Beezle.

Seunghyun membidikkan jarinya, tapi Merlin lebih dulu menembakkan cahaya yang meledak di bawah tambang, membuat Seunghyun dan Soojung terlempar dari panggung dan menembakkan Beezle seperti peluru meriam ke barisan bangku. Di bawah, setelah membuka matanya, Soojung menyaksikan zombi-zombi penjahat menyerbu panggung. Seunghyun beranjak, asap di sekeliling tali tambang menyusut.

Namun Merlin dan para gadis penyihir sudah tidak ada.

Sang Guru muda meraung marah dan memimpin gerombolan penjahat keluar teater untuk memburu para buron.

Soojung bersusah payah berdiri untuk bergabung dengan mereka, tapi tertahan di tempat. Ada sesuatu di pangkuannya, sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak ada di situ.

Bintang kecil bersudut lima, putih terang di atas beledu hitam−semacam pengingat Kebaikan dari sang penyihir.

.

.

.

Ketika matahari berada tepat di atas padang rumput, Kyungsoo bersandar pada sebatang pohon ek. Memakai baju cokelat kebesarann yang dipinjamnya dari Lancelot, rambut berminyak dan lepek, perutnya bergemuruh kelaparan. Dia memandang sebuah hiasan rambut perak bertakhta batu-batu permata, berkilauan di kotak kayu kecil di tangan Guinevere.

"Hadiah dari Lance? Menurutku cantik, tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal perhiasan atau pakaian atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan... tahu, kan... perempuan," katanya dengan kepala pusing. Setelah bergadang setengah malam bersama Kai dan mencuri-curi waktu tidur beberapa jam, ibu sang pangeran memaksanya keluar rumah pagi ini, mengatakan ada sesuatu yang ingin dia perlihatkan pada Kyungsoo. Kalau saja Kyungsoo tahu ini soal perhiasan rambut, dia pasti memilih tetap tidur.

"Tapi kelihatannya agak formal. Sejenis yang dipakai untuk ke pesta dansa atau pernikahan, tidak begitu praktis untuk menjelajah padang rumput..." suara Kyungsoo terhenti.

Dari mana Lancelot mendapatkan perak dan berliang di tempat ini? Apakah dia menggali tambang batu permata di sela-sela menyekop kotoran kuda dan memerah susu kambing?

Sambil setengah mengantuk, diperhatikannya hiasan rambut dan rangkaian permata yang menggantung pada lingkaran perak itu. Tidak tampak baru sama sekali. Semakin dilihat dari dekat, semakin ada rasa menyesakkan yang naik ke kerongkongannya karena tiba-tiba dia yakin pernah melihat perhiasan itu sebelumnya.

Di pantulan kolam yang tersorot sinar bulan.

Bersinar terang dalam lukisan Ikan Harapan.

Terpasang tepat di kepalanya.

Perlahan Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya pada Guinevere yang terlihat berkharisma dan mengesankan meskipun kulit wajahnya kusam dan memakai daster rumahan.

"Ini... ini..."

"Sekarang ini milikmu," kata Guinevere. "Memang formal dan tidak praktis seperti kelihatannya."

" _Milikku?_ Bukan, bukan−bukan milikku," ujar Kyungsoo serak sambil mundur mengimpit pohon.

"Sewaktu Lance dan aku melihatmu bersama Kai semalam di padang rumput, aku kesal sekali pada diriku sendiri," keluh Guinevere. "Seharusnya aku tahu Merlin menyebutkan nama yang benar saat Natal, apalagi melihat caramu menatapku sepanjang makan malam sewaktu aku keliru itu. Sepertinya aku sudah gila. Sepertinya kadang-kadang lebih mudah melihat jawaban yang paling sederhana dibandingkan yang sebenarnya. Sejak dulu itu jadi masalah bagiku." Dia tersenyum kaku sambil mengulurkan kotak itu. "Tapi sekarang tidak akan ada kesalahan lagi."

Kyungsoo melongo dengan mata terbelalak melihat mahkota itu, lalu menutup kotaknya. "Begini, aku tidak bisa menerimanya. A-aku belum jadi ratu! Aku belum jadi apa-apa−mandi saja aku belum−"

"Kebaikan tidak bisa menunggu ratunya lebih lama lagi, Kyungsoo," kata Guinevere serius. "Tadi malam, temanmu Hort pergi mencari Soojung dan ternyata gadis itu sudah menghilang dari tempat perlindungan ini, kembali pada Sang Guru secara ajaib. Peri Danau hanya mau melindungi mereka yang berpihak pada Kebaikan. Temanmu hanya perlu membuat permohonan untuk bergabung kembali dengan Sang Guru dan dia bisa menerobos sihir danau serta pergi begitu saja," tuturnya. "Kasihan Hort. Dia begitu terpukul ketika tahu Soojung menghilang. Katanya dia bersedia melakukan apa saja untuk membunuh Sang Guru dan membawa Soojung pergi darinya. Jadi, tadi malam dia bergadang bersamaku dan Lance lalu menceritakan apa yang perlu kami ketahui tentang dongengmu dan Soojung. Dan dari yang kudengar, aku yakin sekali sahabatmu telah berkomitmen menjadi ratu Kejahatan sepenuh hatinya. Kau harus mengambil tempatmu sebagai ratu Kebaikan dengan ketetapan hati dan keyakinan yang setara. Kalau tidak, kau dan putraku tidak mungkin menang."

Kyungsoo bungkam, kata 'putraku' menggantung di antara mereka.

Waktu berlalu cukup lama. Perlahan jemari Kyungsoo menyentuh tangan Guinevere dan membuka kotak kayu itu sedikit. "Kau, uh... selama ini menyimpan mahkota ini?"

"Mahkota Arthur tetap berada di Camelot sampai Kai dinobatkan nanti," jawab mantan ratu itu dengan sabar. "Malam itu aku pergi dari istana memakai mahkotaku dengan harapan para penjaga mengira aku sedang dalam urusan kerajaan dan tidak akan membangunkan Arthur. Selama ini aku ingin menghancurkan mahkota ini agar Lance dan aku bisa melupakan bagian ceritaku yang pernah terjadi. Tapi kenyataannya, aku masih seorang ratu dan aku masih seorang ibu, Kyungsoo. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah itu, bahkan jika aku bersembunyi dari dunia. Dan sebagai pemilik mahkota ini, sudah menjadi kewajibanku pada kerajaanku, putraku, dan aku sendiri, meski aku telah mengecewakan ketiganya, untuk menyerahkannya kepada pemilik berikutnya." Suara Guinevere bergetar dan dia menguatkan diri. "Aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa memiliki ikatan lagi dengan anakku. Aku tidak layak mendapatkannya. Tapi aku tetap harus melindungi Kai sebaik mungkin. Satu-satunya cara yang bisa kulakukan adalah memastikan dia memiliki ratu yang tidak pernah dimiliki Arthur. Ratu yang bukan saja yakin untuk memiliki mahkotanya, tapi juga siap bertempur ketika saatnya tiba."

Tangannya bergerak mengangkat mahkota itu dari kotaknya. Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya bergemuruh ketika Guinevere mengangkatnya di bawah sinar matahari.

"Dan waktunya adalah _sekarang_."

Kyungsoo ingin protes lagi untuk mengelak dan menjauhkan diri, tapi dia malah tetap diam di tempat, ada yang berubah di dalam dirinya. Saat melihat mahkota Camelot di atasnya, Kyungsoo merasa ketakutan dan ketegangannya luruh, seolah ucapan sang ratu telah memanggil bagian dirinya yang lebih dalam. Semangat dan tujuan mengoyak ke dalam dirinya bak baju besi di balik kulitnya, merenggut Kyungsoo yang dulu dan melapisi bahu dan dadanya dengan baja.

Guinevere benar. Ini bukan lagi tentang dirinya.

Ini tentang dua sisi, berperang memperebutkan cinta.

Dia dan Kai berjuang untuk Kebaikan.

Soojung dan Sang Guru berjuang untuk Kejahatan.

Dulu, dia dan sahabatnya berusaha menemukan akhir bahagia bersama. Sekarang hanya satu di antara mereka yang bisa mencapai akhir bahagia dalam keadaan hidup. Kini Kyungsoo tahu kenapa dia tidak bisa memiliki kehidupan yang biasa seperti dulu.

Karena dia tidak pernah ditakdirkan hidup biasa.

Selama kisahnya adalah tentang dirinya−harga dirinya, cintanya, masa depannya−dia menolak takdirnya seolah menjalani hidup untuk dirinya sendiri adalah tanggung jawab yang terlalu besar. Tapi saat dia melihat takdirnya lebih besar dari dirinya−sebesar Kebaikan itu sendiri−akhirnya dia merasa bebas dan merengkuhnya.

Perlahan Kyungsoo menunduk di hadapan sang ratu sementara untaian-untaian perak halus menjuntai di keningnya. Sorot matahari merah berpendar menyilaukan di tepian batu-batu permatanya.

Kyungsoo mendongak, dilihatnya tangan Guinevere menutup mulutnya yang membentuk senyuman terpukau.

Hanya itu cermin yang dibutuhkan Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba Guinevere memucat, senyumnya lenyap.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan melihat Kai di tengah padang, memperhatikan mereka.

"Aku pergi saja−" ucap Guinevere terpotong.

"Jangan. Tetap di sini," perintah putranya.

Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan baju bernoda rumput dan celana kusut, mata sang pangeran tertuju pada Kyungsoo. "Semuanya, tetap di sini."

Saat Kai mendekat, Kyungsoo mencium bau embun bercampur keringat di tubuh pemuda itu dan melihat lingkar hitam di sekeliling matanya. Jemari Kai menelusuri mahkota itu, mengingat-ingat setiap tonjolan dan lekukannya, tapi tatapannya tetap tertuju ada Kyungsoo, jemarinya turun dari mahkota ke pipi lalu ke bibir Kyungsoo. Tanpa kata, sang pangeran membungkuk dan mencium Kyungsoo, lama dan perlahan, seakan memastikan dia masih Kyungsoo yang dulu, di dalam maupun luar.

"Kau tidak boleh melepasnya," bisik Kai.

"Kau datang dan memerintahku bahkan tanpa ucapan 'selamat pagi'," kata Kyungsoo. "Lagipula, kau mau menyuruh-nyuruh seorang ratu?"

"Oh, jadi _hari ini_ kau ratu," kata Kai seraya mendekapnya.

"Bunga yang terlambat mekar," kata Kyungsoo.

"Yah, meski begitu, raja tetap raja."

"Maksudnya ratumu berada _di bawahmu_?"

"Bukan, tapi kau harus melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" Kyungsoo mendengus. "Mau menjatuhkan hukuman mati ke−"

Dia melihat wajah Kai dan seluruh tubuhya dingin.

Keduanya menoleh pada Guinevere, masih di sana, sepucat hantu.

"Ada apa ini?" suara Lancelot menggelegar ketika ksatria itu melangkah berat ke arah mereka bersama Hort. "Acara penobatan tanpa mengundang kami?"

"Aku tidak pernah diundang ke mana-mana," gumam Hort.

Baik Kai, Kyungsoo, maupun Guinevere tidak ada yang menanggapi mereka.

"Yah, sudah waktunya mahkota sialan itu bisa berguna setelah membawa masalah," tambah Lancelot. "Tapi mungkin sebaiknya gadis ini diberi gaun yang layak. Permata tidak cocok dengan baju itu."

Tidak ada yang tertawa.

"Pagi yang membingungkan," seloroh sang ksatria.

"Ayo buat permohonan dan selesaikan, Kyungsoo. Waktunya makan siang dan masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan."

Kyungsoo menoleh pada sang ksatria. "Permohonan?"

Lancelot mengerutkan kening. "Pada penobatan resmi, kau membuat permohonan untuk kerajaanmu setelah kau dimahkotai. Itu bagian penutup acara. Gwen pasti sudah bilang."

"Sayangnya aku tidak melakukan tugasku dengan baik," kata Guinevere pelan sambil menatap putranya.

Kai balas menatap ibunya beberapa saat sebelum berpaling.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus membuat permohonan, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo, mengamati pangerannya. Dia berdeham dan berdiri lebih tegak. "Aku memohon kita semua bisa duduk dan makan siang bersama."

Seketika Kai menatapnya.

Guinevere diam membatu.

Lancelot dan Hort sama-sama menahan napas.

Kyungsoo tetap memandang pangerannya, menunggu jawaban.

Kai tidak berkata apa-apa, balas memandang Kyungsoo dengan mahkota ratunya.

Padang itu senyap.

Kai menoleh pada ibunya. "Yah, Ibu masak apa?" tanyanya.

Guinevere merah padam. Lalu wajahnya mengerut dan dia menggeleng, air matanya tumpah. "Ini−ini hari Senin. A-aku tidak punya makanan−"

"Dengar itu, Nak?" kata Lancelot. "Ibumu tidak punya makanan. Hukuman matinya sebenarnya karena itu, kan?"

Semua ternganga melihat sang ksatria dalam keheningan aneh.

Lalu Kyungsoo terbahak.

Melihat Kyungsoo, Kai berusaha bertahan, tapi kemudian mulai ikut cengengesan.

Ibunya menangis begitu keras sampai tidak bisa bernapas, emosi yang terpendam bertahun-tahun tumpah ruah dari dalam dirinya. "Ini tidak lucu..."

Sang pangeran merangkul ibunya dan memeluknya erat seraya Guinevere merapat ke dadanya. "Kita akan bereskan, Bu," bisiknya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Melihat Guinevere dan Kai bersama, Kyungsoo merasakan buncahan emosi. Mereka perlu waktu berdua saja, tanpa yang lainnya. "Serahkan saja urusan makan siang padaku dan para laki-laki ini," kata Kyungsoo cepat, menatap Lancelot sambil menggandeng Hort.

" _Aku?"_ cetus Hort. "Kenapa bukan si pangeran manja itu yang melakukannya? Aku tidak sempat tidur sedikit pun dan tadi pagi sudah mengurus babi-babi sementara kau dan dia pacaran sepanjang malam di gudang, entah apa yang kalian lakukan−"

Kyungsoo menusukkan kuku-kukunya ke pergelangan tangan Hort, membuatnya memekik.

"Sebentar lagi kami akan kembali membawa makanan," katanya sambil menyeret Hort.

"Kau perlu jauh lebih banyak dari perkiraanmu," seru suara seseorang.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat barisan besar siluet memasuki padang rumput akibat sinar matahari di atas.

Merlin berada di depan, diikuti Amber, Victoria, Lua, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Cinderella, Pinokio, Jack, Putri Tidur, Hansel, Gretel, Si Tudung Merah, Yuba, Kelinci Putih, dan Putri Sunny. Semuanya kotor, kecapekan, dan terpana memandangi padang rumput ajaib di sekeliling mereka seolah telah menyeberangi portal dari neraka ke surga.

"Biar kutangani menu makan siangnya," kata Merlin. "Meski kita harus sabar mendengar omelan topiku. Dia baru saja istirahat sejak menyiapkan sarapan. Tapi ada banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan dan tidak ada waktu−"

Sang penyihir seketika terdiam melihat Kyungsoo bermahkota. Begitu pula semua orang di belakangnya, keheningan mengambil alih suasana padang rumput.

Merlin tersenyum, matanya besar dan biru. "Dalam kegelapan datanglah seorang ratu," bisiknya.

Perlahan laki-laki tua itu membungkuk dan berlutut satu kaki di hadapan Kyungsoo lalu menundukkan kepala. Begitu pula seluruh rombongannya, tua dan muda. Lalu Guinevere, Lancelot, Hort, kemudian Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan tulus dan ikut berlutut satu kaki.

Sejenak, di bawah sinar matahari yang hampir punah, dengan satu pasukan pahlawan berlutut di hadapannya, Kyungsoo membuat permohonan kedua: Bahwa dia bisa menjadi ratu seperti yang dibutuhkan Kebaikan.

"Aku tidak melihat kehebatannya," gerutu Cinderella agar didengar semuanya. "Seperti jerapah memakai mahkota neneknya."

Tapi saat mereka semua berjalan bersama ke rumah, para pahlawan Liga terisak lirih, Kyungsoo bahkan melihat tetesan air mata di mata putri tua itu.

.

.

.

 _Quadruple update!_

 _Go read the next chapter : )_


	31. Rebel Hearts

**27**

 **HATI PEMBERONTAK**

.

.

.

"Bagaimana jika Merlin memimpin seluruh kerajaan Kebaikan untuk melawan kita?" Soojung mendengar Profesor Moon bertanya.

"Sekali lagi, Kebaikan _bertahan_ , bukan menyerang. Kerajaan-kerajaan Ever tidak akan melawan kita kalau kita tidak menyerang mereka," Seunghyun terdengar geram. "Lagipula, mereka cukup bijaksana untuk tidak mempertaruhkan rakyat mereka demi segelintir pahlawan jompo. Tapi tentu saja itu juga tidak akan menyelamatkan mereka. Setelah Soojung dan aku membuktikan Kejahatan bisa menang, kita akan menghancurkan kerajaan Ever satu per satu."

"Lalu bagaimana jika murid yang menjadi mata-mata Kebaikan ternyata lebih banyak?" tanya Profesor Shim.

"Bagaimana kalau Putri Sunny membawa pasukan binatang?" tanya Pollux.

"Kalau kau mengkhawatirkan kemampuan murid-murid untuk melawan _binatang_ , maka aku penasaran apa saja yang kaukerjakan sebagai guru," sembur Sang Guru muda. "Soal mata-mata, aku yakin ancaman penahanan di Penjara akan mencegah pemberontak-pemberontak yang lain."

"Karena terbukti berhasil malam ini," gumam Castor.

Soojung tidak memperhatikan mereka karena sibuk memeriksa makanan yang dihidangkan di bagian belakang bekas kelas es Lady Kwon. Seunghyun telah berjanji mereka akan menyajikan makan siang pada rapat staf pengajar, tapi yang dijumpainya hanyalah setumpuk ikan makerel dingin, kentang gosong, dan keju kering.

Dia melihat sekilas pantulan wajahnya di dindin es dan hampir tak mengenali dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada lagi gadis panik dan penuntut yang mengejar-ngejar pangeran sampai ke Avalon. Kini hanya ada seorang ratu berkuasa dengan mahkota lancip dan gaun hitam menyeramkan. Sejak penobatan kemarin di hadapan para penjahat terkenal dan mantan teman-teman sekolahnya yang beridir memberi hormat kepada pemimpin baru mereka, Soojung mulai merasa seperti dirinya yang dulu.

Dipandanginya bintang putih dari Merlin yang disimpannya dalam saku. Pasti Merlin meninggalkannya agar Soojung mempertimbangkan kembali kesetiaannya pada Kejahatan. Namun hal itu justru membuatnya semakin berkomitmen. Karena seperti juga Kyungsoo, si penyihir tua bermuka dua itu selama ini sudah _memanfaatkannya_. Dia berpura-pura menyelamatkan Soojung karena ingin melihat Soojung bahagia−kenyataannya penyihir itu hanya memerlukan Soojung untuk menghancurkan cincin itu. Sama seperti Kyungsoo, dia tidak peduli kalau Soojung berakhir sendirian. Bagi si penyihir, mungkin Soojung hanya sekadar alat menuju sebuah akhir. Si tolol yang mudah ditipu. Gerigi di roda Kebaikan.

Bagi Soojung, itu tidak terasa Baik sama sekali.

Oh, dia berani melakukan apapun untuk melihat si tua tukang ikut campur licik itu dijebloskan ke ruang es bawah tanah bersama jubah tolol dan topi celakanya serta ocehannya yang gemetar. Lain kali, dia sendiri yang akan menangani dan memenjarakan tahanannya di Penjara.

Matanya kembali fokus pada bufet memprihatinkan dan menoleh pada para guru yang sedang duduk−Profesor Moon, Profesor Shim, Castor, Pollux, dan Lady Kwon−masing-masing mendapat sepiring makanan busuk. Dekan Mino satu-satunya yang menghilang dari pertemuan itu.

"Menurutku, masalah terbesar kita adalah menjejalkan semua murid Kejahatan di dalam sekolah lama Kebaikan dan anak-anak Never tool itu tidak tahu apa-apa soal kastel itu," omel Castor. "Mereka terus-terusan terkunci di gudang dan jatuh ke jalan rahasia. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa melindungi sekolah kalau mereka tidak tahu di mana segala−"

"Masalah terbesar kita adalah _makanan_ ," potong Soojung dengan lantang.

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu menoleh.

"Kalau ini yang dihidangkan pada rapat staf penjagar−untuk ratunya sendiri, apa yang diterima oleh para murid?" ujar Soojung, seraya duduk di samping Seunghyun di meja es bekas milik Lady Kwon. Dia menyematkan tangannya di tangan Seunghyun. "Sekarang setelah aku dimahkotai, aku punya hak untuk membuat beberapa perubahan di sini. Kau sendiri pun tidak bisa memimpin pasukan Kejahatan dengan perut kembung dan tubuh kekurangan gizi kan, Sayang?"

Sejenak, Sang Guru muda melongo, begitu pula para guru yang lain. Tapi kemudian dia menyentuh pipi Soojung. "Tentu saja, Ratuku."

"Bagus," kata Soojung. Dia melotot pada Pollux. "Urus makanannya."

Pollux tampak seperti baru saja ditembak dengan kotoran hewan.

Lady Kwon berdeham. "Seunghyun−"

"Maksud Anda, _Tuan_ ," sela Soojung.

Mata Lady Kwon berkedip ke arahnya. Dekan itu menatapnya geli, seolah melihat boneka yang menuntut diberi pikiran sendiri.

" _Tuan_ ," Lady Kwon tersenyum mengejek, kembali berbicara pada Seunghyun. "Menurutku, seluruh rekan pengajarku berusaha menyampaikan bahwa tidak ada yang bisa menyongsong perang layaknya _anak kecil_ terburu nafsu. Jika Amber dan Victoria, dua murid terbaik Never, ternyata mata-mata Kebaikan, bagaimana bisa kita percaya yang lain setia pada tujuan kita? Mengelompokkan mereka ke dalam kelompok masa depan mereka bisa memadamkan insting pemberontak, tapi tidak bisa menunjukkan kesetiaan mereka yang terdalam. Saat berhadapan dengan pilihan melawan bersama kita atau melawan kita, kita tidak bisa meramalkan apa yang akan dilakukan sebagian besar dari mereka, terutama anak-anak Ever yang keluarganya berjuang demi Kebaikan sepanjang hidup mereka. Dan jujur saja, _Tuan_ , memercayai kebalikannya sama saja membiarkan yang muda dan baru merusak penilaianmu."

Soojung meradang. "Seunghyun dan aku tentunya lebih paham soal apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang muda ketimbang _Anda_ , Lady Kwon."

"Benarkah?" tatapan sang dekan tertuju pada sang ratu, raut gelinya sudah hilang. "Karena yang kulihat hanyalah sekolah dipenuhi murid yang akan menyerangmu begitu ada kesempatan."

Soojung merasa tangan Seunghyun mengencang. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba terlihat seperti remaja bimbang, bukannya penyihir sakti. Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan para guru meragukannya seperti ini?

Soojung menarik napas. "Lady Kwon, meragukan kepemimpinan Tuan sama dengan menghinanya−"

"Apa yang ingin kauusulkan, Lady Kwon?" tanya Seunghyun, mengabaikan ratunya.

Soojung bungkam.

"Aku mengusulkan kau mencegah murid-murid bertempur untukmu," kata Lady Kwon. "Bawa saja penjahat-penjahat Lama ke Hutan dan serang pasukan Merlin sebelum mereka mencapai gerbang kita. Biarkan Pasukan Kegelapan menghabisi mereka sebelum mereka sampai di sekolah. Murid-murid akan tetap dibentengi di dalam sekolah di bawah kendali kita."

"Rencana ini paling masuk akal," cetus Profesor Moon seakan dia dan Lady Kwon sudah pernah membicarakannya. "Murid-murid kita hanya akan menghambat pasukanmu."

"Ini akan mencegah mata-mata atau sabotase," kata Profesor Shim, jelas tahu betul maksud rencana ini.

"Dan mungkin ini bisa menyelamatkan murid-murid dari kematian sia-sia," tambah Castor, ternyata sepihak dengan mereka.

"Jadi, para penjahat Lama akan bertempur di medan perang sementara para murid bersantai-santai di _sini_?" cetus Soojung geram, terheran-heran. "Coba kutebak. Lalu kalian, staf pengajar kami yang berbudi luhur dan gagah berani, juga akan menghindari garis depan?"

"Murid-murid tidak bisa ditinggalkan tanpa pengawasan kami, bukan? Mengingat kesetiaan mereka _diragukan_ ," Lady Kwon balas melotot, seperti ingin menyumpal Soojung dengan mahkotanya.

Seunghyun tersenyum datar pada para staf pengajarnya. "Ini sama sekali bukan soal kesetiaan, kan? Menurut kalian aku tidak akan menang. Karena sekarang aku memiliki murid-murid muda di pihakku, kalian berpikir aku bisa kalah dalam perang ini."

"Usia muda juga memiliki optimisme yang ceroboh serta kesediaan untuk mempertaruhkan nyawa rekan sebaya mereka. Keduanya tidak bermanfaat dalam perang," kata Lady Kwon. "Perang yang separuh pasukannya mungkin tidak berpihak padamu."

Seunghyun membalas tatapannya, tapi Soojung tahu Sang Guru sekarang semakin meragukan dirinya sendiri. Dia ingin menghukum Lady Kwon untuk menunjukkan kekuatan penuhnya sebagai pemimpin Kejahatan.

Sang Guru merapikan kerah bahunya lalu berpaling tak peduli. "Sepertinya kau buang-buang energi, Lady Kwon. Kenyataannya, aku memang sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan murid-murid di sekolah sebelum kau menyinggungnya."

Soojung menyentuh pinggang Seunghyun. "Apa kau yakin−"

Pintu terbuka keras-keras dan Mino menghambur masuk.

"Aku tak percaya kau membiarkannya lolos setelah apa yang dilakukan kulit-demon itu padaku," Mino naik darah, goresan 'PECUNDANG' di dahinya menala semerah darah. "Sudah kubilang kita harus memotong mereka dan menghidangkan daging mereka sebagai isian pai untuk makan malam."

"Karena _itu_ pasti bisa menginspirasi kesetiaan teman-teman sekolah mereka," cemooh Lady Kwon. "Kau dan Sang Guru muda harusnya mengganti seluruh staf pengajar dengan remaja laki-laki beringasan. Kalian bisa mengganti nama menara sekolah dengan _Brashness_ −Kekurangajaran, _Arrogance_ −Angkuh, dan _Thuggery_ −Keberingasan."

Mino mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Lady Kwon dan merenggut kerongkongannya. "Kau pikir karena kau mengusir demon itu dariku, kau bisa bicara seperti itu padaku? Kau pikir karena kau memanggil segelintir guru untuk menolong 'anak kecilmu' yang terluka, semua termaafkan?" semburnya, ludahnya muncrat. "Aku memang menyalahkanmu atas penyerangan penyihir mata-mata itu padaku. Kau yang mengajarnya dua tahun ini, jadi jelas ada yang salah dengan pendidikannya kalau dia sampai menyerang _dekannya_ sendiri." Mino mencengkeram leher ibunya lebih kuat. "Tapi kau Dekan Lama dan aku Dekan Baru, Bu. Artinya, setelah kau keluar, aku yang masuk dan sekolah ini akan berjalan dengan caraku. Dan percayalah kalau kubilang kau akan keluar lebih cepat dari yang kau pikir."

Lady Kwon susah payah bernapas−

"Mino, aku lebih suka kalau kau membunuh ibumu setelah perang selesai," ujar Seunghyun.

Soojung menangkap nada bicaranya yang serius.

Mino juga menangkapna karena dia tersenyum mengejek pada ibunya, lalu berbisik di telinganya. "Dan sebelum aku membunuhmu, akan kubunuh ibu peri sahabatmu itu. Dovey, bukan? Akan kucabut jantungnya dengan tangan kosongku dan kau harus menyaksikannya." Dia melepaskan Lady Kwon dengan cepat dan menjauh. "Tentu, Sang Guru. Silakan dilanjutkan."

Lady Kwon tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun, tapi saat putranya kembali ke tempat duduknya, Soojung melihat matanya menyorotkan ketakutan dan tangannya mengelus bekas cekikan di lehernya.

"Kalau begitu, rencana perang sudah ditetapkan," lanjut Seunghyun. "Setelah Merlin dan para pahlawannya mendekat, penjahat-penjahat tua akan menyerang mereka di Hutan, sementara murid-murid muda menjaga kastel di bawah pengawasan para guru. Tapi tentu saja kalian tidak boleh memberi tahu murid-murid bahwa mereka tidak akan ikut berperang. Minggu depan, mereka akan berlatih keras untuk bertempur bersama para penjahat Lama untuk memastikan mereka siap jika ada pahlawan Merlin yang berhasil melewati Pasukan Kegelapan dan masuk ke lingkungan sekolah. Dan yang akan menjadi Pemimpin Pelatihan untuk kedua sekolah adalah−"

" _Saya_ ," Mino dan Lady Kwon sama-sama menyahut.

Seunghyun mengabaikan Lady Kwon dan baru akan mengangguk pada Mino−

"Aku punya ide yang lebih bagus," kata Soojung.

Seunghyun, Mino, dan staf pengajar lain berpaling padanya.

"Semoga lebih baik daripada soal makanan," gumam Castor sambil memutar bola matanya.

" _How dare you?"_ desis Soojung.

Seluruh ruangan senyap.

"Aku _ratu_ kalian," kata Soojung, mendekati para guru. "Bukan murid, bukan guru, melainkan tuan dari keduanya. Sama seperti Tuan muda yang duduk di hadapan kalian tapi terus saja kalian rendahkan. Tidak heran murid-murid kalian meragukan kesetiaan mereka pada Kejahatan karena memiliki guru-guru tua dan getir yang tidak menghargai kemudaan juga dekan muda yang tidak bisa melindungi diri sendiri." Dia melirik Mino tajam sembil mengitari guru-guru seperti hiu. "Tapi mulai sekaran, hal ini harus berubah. Karena sekarang mereka memiliki _aku_. Saat pertama ditunjuk sebagai guru, aku menolak. Dalam hati aku merasa seharusnya aku menjadi Baik. Memang begitulah yang ditanamkan pada para Pembaca sepertiku: Jangan pernah kehilangan keyakinan pada Kebaikan, meski kau tersesat begitu jauh. Menara-menara Kebaikan boleh saja bernama Valor, Honor, Purity, dan Charity−tapi saat aku tersesat, Kejahatanlah yang mengulurkan tangan padaku. Peraturan menyebutkan bahwa Kebaikan bertahan, memaafkan, menolong, memberi, dan mencintai. Tapi dalam ceritaku, Kejahatanlah yang membuktikan bahwa semua itu nyata. Tiba-tiba aku mengerti apa yang selama ini berusaha dikatakan Seunghyun padaku. Bahwa ada beberapa hati yang memberontak, terpacu oleh kemarahan, kegelapan, dan kepedihan seperti yang lainnya terpacu oleh cahaya. Tapi meski jantungku berdetak demi Kejahatan, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menemukan cinta. Bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menemukan kebahagiaan. Artinya, aku harus menemukan cinta bersama orang yang menerima sisi gelapku dan bukan melawannya. Karena itulah cinta yang akan mengubah dunia. Itulah cinta yang akan memenangkan perang ini. Dan itulah cinta yang harus kita ajarkan."

Soojung berhenti sejenak, membiarkan suaranya menggema di ruangan sepi itu. "Selama dua minggu terakhir aku bersama Merlin, bertatap muda dengan semua pahlawan menyebalkan itu di guanya. Aku tahu kelemahan mereka dan cara mengalahkan mereka. Jika kalian masih meragukanku, mungkin kalian harus ingat bahwa urutan terakhir dalam upacara penobatan adalah permohonan sang ratu untuk kerajaannya. Permohonanku adalah melakukan apa yang tidak bisa kulakukan pada saat pertama berada di sekolah ini: memimpin perang melawan Kebaikan dan tahu bahwa kebenaran berada di pihak _kita._ Kalian semua boleh tidak percaya Kejahatan bisa memenangkan perang ini. kalian boleh memilih berada di belakang bersama murid-murid dan berlindung dari masa depan. Tapi aku tidak. Aku akan mempersiapkan Pasukan Kegelapan untuk perang. Aku akan maju di garis depan bersama Seunghyun. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa Kejahatan bisa menang. Karena sekarang kisah ini bukan hanya tentang dongengku saja, melainkan dongeng kita semua. Dan pada akhirnya, hidupku layak dipertaruhkan jika artinya lebih banyak hati pemberontak yang akan mendapatkan akhir bahagia."

Pipinya memerah, dadanya naik turun.

Para guru memandangnya. Mereka sudah tidak sinis lagi. Mata mereka bersinar dengan harapan baru, seolah Kejahatan akhirnya memiliki kesempatan.

Seunghyun menggenggam tangan Soojung. "Kalau begitu," katanya bangga, "aku yakin Pemimpin Pelatihan kita sudah terpilih."

Soojung tersenyum anggun padanya lalu menoleh pada Lady Kwon, mengira dekan itu akan sama bangganya atas seberapa jauh mantan muridnya berkembang.

Namun Lady Kwon tidak kelihatan bangga sama sekali.

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang siap, Merlin berdeham dan bersiap bicara, tapi tak seorang pun memperhatikannya. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan makanan.

Dengan 20 orang lebih untuk diberi makan−13 pahlawan tua, 3 gadis penyihir, mantan ratu dan ksatrianya, calon ratu dan raja, serta musang tanpa pasangan−topi Merlin sempat bersembunyi di dapur dan mengeluarkan teriakan-teriakan stres, hingga satu demi satu piring perak mulai beterbangan secara ajaib melewati pintu ayun. Tak lama kemudian, meja makan penuh dengan berbagai macam hidangan internasional: salad jamur kepiting, kari daging rusa dan jeli bit, bebek parut dengan bumbu jeruk, pizza ham lada hitam di atas roti panggang, _topenada yoghurt-mint_ dan zaitun, salad adas dan bunga hutan, serta kue cokelat ala _bouchon_ dengan sarang lebah renyah.

Dengan pahlawan-pahlawan tua Liga yang kelaparan setelah perjalanan panjang di Hutan dan anak-anak remaja yang tak sempat sarapan karena kejadian tadi pagi (subuh), ruang makan dengan cepat berubah menjadi medan pertempuran; begitu hiruk pikuk dan panas karena tubuh-tubuh saling dorong dan tangan-tangan mencomoti pizza serta kue.

Kyungsoo tak sempat terpikir untuk mencari Kai. Setelah makan pun dia tidak mencari pangerannya karena dia makan terlalu banyak dan terlalu cepat hingga harus bersembunyi di balik sofa ruang tengah agar bisa memegangi perutnya dan bersendawa sendirian. Saat dia mendongak, ternyata semua orang berpikiran sama; setiap sudut dan celah di rumah itu dipenuhi manusia tua dan muda, bermasalah dengan pencernaan atau _pingsan_ kekenyangan. Kyungsoo menguap dan memejamkan mata, baru akan ikut-ikutan pingsan ketika didengarnya tiga bokong mencepluk di lantai.

"Setelah semua yang kami lakukan supaya kau bisa masuk-keluar sekolah, setelah mempertaruhkan nyawa kami untukmu, kau bahkan tidak bisa membuat Soojung menghancurkan cincinnya?" serang Amber.

Kyungsoo membuka mata. "Sudah kucoba, Am−"

"Pertama, kau tidak boleh bicara dengan teman-temanmu memakai mahkota permata. Terlalu sok," kata Victoria.

Kyungsoo lupa dia sedang memakainya. Cepat-cepat dilepasnya mahkota itu dan disembunyikannya di balik punggung.

"Boleh kupakai sebentar?" tanya Luna sambil mengunyah semulut penuh pizza yang diubah jadi cokelat. "Pasti terlihat bagus kalau kupakai."

"Itu pun kalau muat di kepalamu," gumam Amber.

Luna melempar cokelatnya, mengenai pipi Amber.

"Kau benar-benar tidak adil, dasar tukang cela! Kau memaksaku gemuk lagi agar tetap berada dalam ikatan penyihir tapi sekarang kau mengolok-olokku karena gendut? Apa kau segelisah itu sampai-sampai butuh Luna-yang-gemuk supaya kau merasa yang paling 'oke'? Asal kau tahu, _darling_. Aku mencintai diriku sendiri tak peduli seperti apa penampilanku, jadi tidak ada omonganmu yang bisa membuatku merasa jelek lagi. Karena tidak seperti kau, aku tidak akan jelek _di dalam_."

Amber melongo memandang Luna seakan gadis itu beruang gila. "Kyungsoo, cepat berikan mahkota sialan itu pada Luna supaya dia tidak jadi begini selamanya."

Luna merampas mahkota itu dari tangan Kyungsoo kemudian memasangnya di kepala (terbalik atas-bawah dan depan-belakang, tapi tidak ada yang berkomentar) dan mulai mengagumi dirinya sendiri di depan guci kuningan.

"Sampai di mana kita tadi," kata Victoria. "Oh, ya. Di bagian Kyungsoo mengecewakan kita semua."

Kesenangan yang dirasakan Kyungsoo dari menonton Luna marah-marah langsung memudar. "Dengar, kukira aku bisa meyakinkan Soojung untuk menghancurkan cincin itu. Kami bahkan dekat lagi selama beberapa hari terakhir. Dia seperti Soojung yang dulu dan aku juga aku yang dulu, jadi kupikir dia mau mendengarkanku." Dia teringat masa-masa terakhir bersama Soojung dan rasa bersalah mengalir dalam dirinya. "Aku sudah dapat kesempatan. Seharusnya kuambil−"

"Kau tidak perlu membela diri, Kyung. Sebenarnya kami tidak peduli apa yang kau lakukan," Amber bersimpati dengan canggung, kelihatan jelas membaik karena ucapan Luna. "Kami sudah memperingatkanmu sejak hari pertama kau di sini. Kami bertiga memperingatkanmu. Ada alasan kenapa Soojung diseleksi masuk ke Sekolah Kejahatan. Sebesar apapun rasa sayangmu padanya atau usahamu untuk mengubahnya, pada akhirnya dia akan selalu kembali ke sana."

"Hanya saja kami tidak mengira dia akan jadi _ratu_ Sang Guru," kata Victoria pelan. "Sekarang bagaimana kita membuat Soojung menghancurkan cincinnya..."

Raut para gadis penyihir diam-diam menyiratkan kehancuran dan Kyungsoo sadar mengapa semua mengabaikan Merlin saat berusaha bicara sebelum makan siang tadi. Mereka menginginkan sedikit momen berharga sebelum terpaksa menghadapi kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa satu-satunya cara untuk membunuh Sang Guru dan supaya mereka tidak terbunuh adalah jika Soojung menghancurkan cincinnya sendiri. Sekarang setelah Soojung kembali pada Kejahatan, sama sekali tidak ada harapan dia mau menghancurkan cincin itu.

"Apa kalian melihatnya saat kembali?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

"Melihatnya seperti kami melihatmu saat baru memasuki portal: memakai mahkota ratu," jawab Amber.

"Tapi dengan empat ratus orang lainnya sebagai penonton," kata Luna, masih berpose menebar ciuman di depan guci.

"Harus kukatakan dia kelihatan sangat cantik," tambah Victoria serius. "Berparade memasuki Teater Dongeng digandeng cowok ganteng, seperti Soojung yang dulu, yang percaya bahwa takdirnya jauh lebih besar dari orang lain. Anehnya, dia terlihat tenang dan percaya diri. Tidak seperti penihir kutilan dan keji yang akan menghabisi siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Seakan Kejahatan akhirnya membuka jalan menuju akhir bahagia."

"Seakan Kejahatan punya hak untuk menang," Luna mengangguk.

"Seakan Kejahatan itu Baik," tambah Amber.

Kyungsoo memikirkan Soojung, yang baru beberapa hari lalu berpelukan dengannya sambil menunggang kuda di sepanjang padang rumput. Soojung, sahabatnya yang selalu berpakaian merah muda manis dan berfantasi menjadi putri untuk Kebaikan. Soojung, yang senang menggambar kastel-kastel kaca, memikirkan nama calon pangerannya, dan merenungi seperti apa musuh besarnya di Kejahatan−sementara Kyungsoo dicap Jahat sejak lahir. Dia melakukan perlawanan ironis dengan menyesuaikan diri dengan jlukan itu, mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, bersembunyi di kuburan, dan merawat kucing kecilnya yang sadis−hingga lama-kelamaan keironisan itu tak terasa lagi dan akhirnya percaya dia akan jadi penyihir sungguhan.

Sekarang beginilah mereka.

Kyungsoo ratu Kebaikan.

Soojung ratu Kejahatan.

"Bagaimana kami bisa tersesat begitu jauh?" bisiknya. "Bagaimana bisa sepasang sahabat berakhir melawan satu sama lain dalam pertempuran meski masih saling menyayangi."

"Karena kini masing-masing dari kalian berjuang untuk sesuatu yang lebih besar dari diri kalian sendiri," jawab Amber.

Kyungsoo menunduk. "Aku merindukan hari-hari saat kekhawatiran terbesarku hanya sekadar bertahan di kelas Buitifikasi."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal penampilan, sadar tidak Hort kelihatan lebih keren daripada dua tahun lalu?" oceh Luna sambil menggigiti pizza cokelat yang sudah jatuh ke lantai. "Tadi sempat lihat waktu kita baru masuk dan kulitnya jadi agak gelap karena terbakar matahari selama bekerja di padang rumput, pipinya bernoda lumpur. Dia seperti Kapten Lumberjack atau semacamnya. Tapi kalian tahu kan aku suka tipe yang gemar menjelajah Hutan, seperti Robin Hood dan lain-lain. Oh ya, tadi aku menyelinap di belakangnya dan mengirup udara dalam-dalam, ternyata sekarang dia beraroma laki-laki dewasa, tidak seperti cowok yang biasa memakai piama katak dan bau bedak bayi. Berhubung di sini kekurangan kamar, aku terus bertanya-tanya apa Merlin mau menempatkan aku dan dia di−"

"Langkahi dulu mayatku," teriak Hort, yang menyembulkan kepala dari sudut ruangan.

Amber balas membelalak, demonnya berjengit. "Itu bisa diatur."

Hort menggumamkan sumpah serapah kemudian menghilang di balik dinding.

Amber melihat Luna sedang ternganga memandanginya. "Apa lagi?"

"Apa kau baru saja membelaku?"

"Hanya karena kau kelihatan sangat bodoh memakai mahkota itu," gerutu Amber.

Gadis-gadis itu tertawa, bahkan Luna.

"Apa yang kulewatkan?"

Mereka mendongak dan melihat Kai menjilati _yoghurt_ dari jari-jarinya.

"Ew. Orang ini lagi," keluh Amber.

"Senang melihatmu masih menyebalkan seperti biasanya, meski kau bekerja di pihak kami," ujar sang pangeran enteng.

"Ayo," kata Amber pada rekan-rekan penyihirnya sambil berdiri. "Bau pangeran manja membuatku ingin muntah."

Victoria dan Luna membuntutinya, sebelum Kai menyambar mahkota di kepala Luna.

Dia menunggu sampai gadis-gadis penyihir tak bisa mendengar mereka dan menatap Kyungsoo di bawahnya. "Aku tidak, emm... bau, kan?"

"Menurut Amber, Reaper itu _imut_ ," kata Kyungsoo.

"Oh, aku paham." Kai duduk di sampingnya, masih memakai baju bernoda rumput dan celana kumal, tapi dia sudah mandi karena rambutnya basah dan beraroma sabun teh yang ditaruh Guinevere di samping bak mandi. Dia mendekat dan memakaikan mahkota itu di kepala Kyungsoo.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti melakukannya," keluh Kyungsoo. "Aku bahkan belum jadi ratu sungguhan, Kai. Alasan utamanya, kau harus dinobatkan lebih dulu−"

"Seminggu lagi."

"Kalau kita masih hidup," kata Kyungsoo. "Dan kalaupun kau dinobatkan sebagai raja, aku terlalu muda untuk jadi ratu−secara resmi, maksudku."

"Tidak ada yang memintamu jadi resmi. Belum," sahut Kai, merapikan letak mahkota. "Tapi kau ratuku. Hanya kau, dan aku suka melihatmu memakainya. Karena selama kau memakainya, aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku. Melihat sejarah kesalahpahaman kita, petunjuk-petunjuk fisik bisa sangat membantu. Dan oh, saat kita hanya berdua seperti ini, tolong panggil aku Jongin."

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jongin?"

"Ya, kalau bisa tambahkan 'sayang'."

Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Yak! Kenapa kau mendengus? Harusnya sekarang kau beri tahu aku bagaimana menunjukkan cintaku dengan cara yang kausuka dan mulai memanggilku dengan 'Jongin'," lanjut Kai.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal romantisme," kata Kyungsoo, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kai. "Setiap tahun ada dansa Hari Valentine di Jangho. Suatu kali, aku begitu kesal dengan pasangan-pasangan itu sampai aku memasang bom sigung api dan semua pergi sambil menjerit."

"Kuharap mereka menghukummu."

"Mereka takut kalau-kalau aku merebus anak mereka seperti penyihir kelaparan."

Kai merangkulnya. "Ingatkan aku supaya jangan pernah memberimu apa-apa di Hari Valentine."

Melalui lorong pintu, Kyungsoo melihat Guinevere di meja makan, mengumpulkan piring-piring kotor sendirian. "Aku juga tidak mau," kata Kyungsoo. "Satu-satunya hadiah yang kuinginkan adalah kau bicara dengan ibumu sekali lagi."

Kai menatapnya.

"Kalau kau bisa cari-cari waktu untuk berbicara berdua saja dengannya, bagiku itu sudah sama dengan hadiah," kata Kyungsoo.

Kai memalingkan wajah. "Kurasa bagian itu sudah cukup."

"Kau tadi tanya cara menunjukkan cintamu," kata Kyungsoo. "Aku kira tidak ada batasnya."

Kai tidak menjawab dan Kyungsoo tidak memaksa. Tak lama kemudian keduanya tertidur sambil saling bersandar.

* * *

Pukul tiga, topi Merlin sudah selesai melayang-layang di ruang tengah, menguguhkan kopi dan teh satu per satu. Semua orang mulai kembali ke ruang makan, tempat sang penyihir duduk di ujung meja. Tidak ada yang duduk bersamanya. Para pahlawan tua bersandar di tembok dan murid-murid muda duduk di lantai, mengobrol santai, sementara sang penyihir hanya menunggu dengan sabar. Setelah keheningan yang menegangkan tiba, para pahlawan tua segera mengisi kesunyian dengan menceritakan bagaimana mereka bertahan hidup selama dua minggu terakhir.

Peter Pan dan Tinkerbell bersembunyi di lubang pasir bersama putri-putri duyung di Neverland, sementara Cinderella dan Pinokio bersembunyi di menara Rapunzel dengan asumsi karena Rapunzel sudah mati, maka para penjahat Lama pasti tidak akan ke sana.

"Menaranya sekarang sudah jadi museum, seperti rumah Putri Salju. Seutas tali disediakan untuk dipanjati turis untuk masuk," tutur Pinokio. "Kalian harus lihat Ella memanjatnya, berayun-ayun dan menubruk-nubruk menara seperti bola penghancur. Terus-terusan bersiul minta pertolongan burung-burung, tapi gara-gara dia terus memekik dan menyumpah serapah, mereka hanya diam menonton dan membiarkan alam melakukan tugasnya−"

"Kalau alam melakukan tugasnya, kau sudah jadi kayu bakar," hardik Cinderella.

Hansel dan Gretel menggunakan strategi yang mirip. Mereka kembali ke rumah jahe tua milik si penyihir yang sekarang menjadi bangunan peringatan milik Ever.

"Zombi penyihir itu memang bodoh, tapi juga tidak terlalu bodoh sampai mengira kami akan kembali ke rumahnya," jelas Hansel. "Ideku, tentunya."

" _Idemu?_ Satu-satunya yang kau lakukan hanyalah memakan separuh atapnya!" bentak Gretel.

Kyungsoo melihat Amber mengertakkan gigi selama mendengar cerita mereka. Tiba-tiba mata Kyungso terbelalak, teringat foto rusak penyihir itu di Sekolah Lama. "Amber, i-itu rumahmu!" bisiknya. "Ibumu penyihir itu! Dia hidup−di Hutan−"

"Dia _tidak_ hidup, Kyungsoo. Dia zombi di bawah kendali Sang Guru," desis Amber. "Aku tidak bodoh atau sentimental sampai berpikir mayat tolol yang dibangkitkan dari kubur itu _ibuku_."

"Amber, aku tahu kau menjaga harga dirimu dengan tetap kuat," bisik Kyungsoo khawatir, "tapi bagaimana kau bisa hanya duduk di sini sementara mereka membicarakan ibumu seperti itu? Mereka membunuhnya!"

Amber melotot. "Kesalahan terbesar seorang penjahat adalah tepergok membalas dendam. Hansel dan Gretel hanya dua anak kelaparan yang berusaha bertahan hidup di Hutan. Ibuku mengira dia telah menangkap sepasang anak nakal dan serakah, tapi ternyata dia terlalu meremehkan mereka. Hansel dan Gretel membunuhnya karena terpaksa, bukan karena masalah pribadi." Dia kembali memandang kakak beradik tua itu. "Bukan berarti aku tahan melihat mereka, tapi juga bukan berarti kisah mereka masih ada hubungannya denganku."

Kyungsoo melihat Luna dan Victoria memandang Amber kagum.

"Seharusnya aku tidak terlalu jahat padanya tadi," bisik Luna pada Kyungsoo. "Pasti sulit berteman denganku karena aku tipe anak yang dulu sering dimakan ibunya. Maksudku, kalau hari itu yang masuk ke rumahnya adalah aku dan bukan Hansel serta Gretel, ibunya pasti masih hidup. Gretel menyelamatkan Hansel karena dia menyayanginya, tapi aku pasti berakhir sendirian dan terpanggang matang. Itu sebabnya aku bukan Ever. Tidak ada yang cukup peduli padaku untuk menyelamatkanku."

"Itu tidak benar," kata sebuah suara.

Luna menoleh, Amber menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Itu sama sekali tidak benar," kata Amber.

Luna merona.

Kyungsoo memaksakan diri untuk mengembalikan perhatian pada cerita Jack dan Briar Rose, padahal dia hanya ingin menyembunyikan rasa haru.

Mereka melanjutkan cerita, setiap pahlawan mengisi ruangan dengan kisah seru tentang bagaimana mereka bertahan hidup−Si Tudung Merah, Putri Sunny, Yuba, dan Kelinci Putih−hingga 12 pahlawan itu mendapat giliran dan tinggal satu yang belum. Baru setelah itu, ruangan senyap. Perlahan, semua menoleh dan menghadap ke ujung meja, senyuman mereka lenyap.

Merlin meletakkan topinya.

"Tujuh hari," katanya. "Selama itulah matahari masih akan menyinari Hutan, berdasarkan perhitungan Yuba. _Tujuh hari._ Kalau kita mau bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi, kita tidak punya pilihan kecuali menyerang Sekolah Kejahatan denagn sepengetahuan Sang Guru. Dia tahu Kebaikan akan selalu berjuang hidup dan sayang sekali kita tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya." Sang penyihir mendesah. "Pada saat bersamaan, banyak rekan pahlawan kita yang telah dibunuh di Hutan, menyebabkan pelindung atas Dunia Pembaca nyaris runtuh. Jika ada anggota lama Liga kita yang meninggal, kurasa kubah pelindung itu benar-benar akan runtuh. Sang Guru akan menguasai dunia mereka dan merenggut akhir cerita rahasia yang selama ini diincarnya. Akhir cerita yang diyakininya akan menghancurkan Kebaikan untuk selamanya."

Sejenak tak ada yang bicara, berusaha mencerna.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Bukankah membunuh dua orang ini sudah cukup?" tanya Cinderella sambil menunjuk Kai dan Kyungsoo. "Ini kan dongeng mereka. Kenapa dia memerlukan Hutan Luar?"

"Pertanyaan bagus dan andai aku punya jawabannya," kata Merlin. "Tapi aku yakin dia juga akan membunuh Kai dan Kyungsoo jika waktunya tiba."

Kai dan Kyungsoo bertukar pandang tegang.

"Menurutku, Sang Guru jelas menginginkan dongeng ini menjadi sangat keji, sangat Jahat, sehingga Kebaikan tidak punya kekuatan lagi setelah itu," tutur Merlin. "Dia sudah banyak menulis ulang cerita dari masa lalu kta. Sekarang dia mengincar masa depan kita. Dia percaya akhir cerita yang direncanakannya akan membuat Kejahatan tak terkalahkan."

"Dan kau tidak tahu apa akhir ceritanya, Merlin?" desak Putri Sunny.

"Hanya menebak-nebak saja dan tidak ada yag ingin kuceritakan di sini," jawab Merlin. "Tapi sampai aku yakin betul, satu-satunya harapan kita adalah menangkap Soojung dan memaksanya menghancurkan cincin itu."

Kyungsoo merasa mual, berusaha mengingat sahabatnya kini memimpin musuh.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Si Tudung Merah.

Merlin tersenyum. "Tentu saja dengan menyerang sekolah."

Pahlawan-pahlawan tua saling bertukar pandang cemas. "Yah, kerajaan Ever mana saja yang bergabung dengan kita?" tanya Jack. "Kita perlu Maidenvale, Gillikin, Navillera, dan Avondale paling tidak−"

"Tidak ada," jawab Merlin.

"Apa?" sahut Putri Tidur.

"Tidak ada kerajaan Ever yang bergabung dengan kita."

Ruangan itu hening membeku.

"Merlin," kata Peter Pan. "Sang Guru muda dan kuat. Dia memiliki 200 penjahat Lama yang tidak bisa dibunuh dengan apapun kecuali api, juga murid-murid remaja satu sekolah−"

"Serahkan masalah itu padaku," kata Merlin. "Sementara itu, aku harap Liga bekerja sama dengan pahlawan-pahlawan muda kita−Kai, Kyungsoo, Hort, Amber, Victoria, dan Luna−dan mempersiapkan mereka sebaik mungkin untuk menghadapi para penjahat, mengingat dulu kalian sendiri yang melawan penjahat-penjahat yang sama. kita akan berangkat perang satu minggu terhitung sejak malam ini."

"Tapi kami cuma tulang-tulang tua!" sergah Hansel.

"Dan mereka remaja-remaja idiot!" sahut Gretel. "Mustahil!"

"Ini tolol!" seru Cinderella.

"Sama saja bunuh diri massal," kata Si Tudung Merah.

"Pilihan lain adalah berbaring dan mati," kata Kyungsoo, mendadak berdiri.

Semua menoleh padanya. Kai memandangnya terkejut, seolah gadis itu lebih berani daripadanya saat ini.

Kyungsoo merasakan keringat mengucur di balik mahkotanya. Dia berdiri tanpa tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tapi kemudian dilihatnya Guinevere di sudut. Ratu lama itu mengangguk padanya dengan senyuman tangguh dan Kyungsoo merasakan suaranya lagi.

"Ibuku meninggal demi aku, agar aku masih bisa hidup," kata Kyungsoo, masih menatap Guinevere, seolah mantan ratu itu sedang memberi tahu kata demi kata. "Selama hidupku, aku membuat kesalahan dengan mengira ibuku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku pikir dia sudah tua dan tidak pernah bergaul, jadi tidak mungkin dia tahu bagaimana sulitnya menjadi muda. Aku tidak pernah memperhatikannya dari dekat, seperti juga aku dan Kai meremehkan kalian waktu pertama kali datang ke gua."

"Meremehkan?" ejek Peter. "Pacarmu menyebut markas kami rumah jompo!"

"Yah, kalian juga punya pendapat tersendiri tentang kami," sahut Kyungsoo. "Kalian berpikir seperti ibuku: bahwa anak muda itu ceroboh, tidak peduli, dan hidup sesukanya."

Para pahlawan tua menggumamkan rasa setuju.

"Tapi pada akhirnya, ibuku tahu bagaimana cara _melindungiku_ ," kata Kyungsoo. "Dia tidak hanya menyelamatkanku dari kematian, tapi juga mengirimku kepada kalian. Bukan ksatria kerajaan, bukan anggota muda Liga Ksatria, tapi sekelompok pahlawan Lama legendaris yang dia tahu betul akan melindungiku. Dan dia benar, kan? Itu sebabnya aku menaruh kepercayaanku ada kalian, meski hanya sedikit kepercayaan kalian pada diri kalian sendiri atau pada kami. Aku mungkin tidak akan mau menuruti ibuku sewaktu dia masih hidup, tapi aku menurutinya sekarang." Kyungsoo menyetarakan pandangannya pada para anggota Liga. "Aku dan teman-temanku akan memberi tahu kalian semua tentang apa saja yang kami ketahui soal Sang Guru dan sekolah barunya. Dan sebagai imbalan, kami membutuhkan kalian untuk memberi tahu kami cara mengalahkan musuh-musuh lama kalian. Serahkan rencana perang pada Merlin. Tugas kita adalah saling mendengarkan, Ever dan Never, tua dan muda, tidak peduli betapa lemah pasukan kita. Jika ada yangtida mau menjadi bagian dari pasukan ini, maka pergilah sekarang dan lihat sendiri bagaimana kalian bisa bertahan di Hutan sendirian."

Merlin berdiri.

Semua mata menatapnya seketika.

"Oh, ya ampun. Aku belum akan pergi," katanya. "Pinggulku agak pegal."

Tawa mengalir di ruangan.

Kyungsoo melihat Kai tersenyum padanya, ekspresi wajah sang pangeran lembut seolah ucapan Kyungsoo tentang ibunya sama berarti bagi sang pangeran.

"Kalau begitu, ratu baru kita sudah menetapkan, kerja nyata dimulai," Merlin mengumumkan. Dia mengayunkan jarinya ke seberang meja dan patung-patung kecil setiap anggota di ruangan itu muncul di atasnya. "Setiap murid muda akan berlatih dengan pahlawan Lama."

Kyungsoo mendesak Amber dan Hort, berusaha melihat tim pasangan-pasangan patung di atas meja: Luna dengan Si Tudung Merah, Victoria denagn Jack dan Briar Rose−

Kyungsoo tak bisa fokus. Mahkotanya membuat kepalanya terasa gatal dan dia mendongak, berharap Kai berada cukup jauh supaya dia bisa melepaskan mahkota−

Tapi dia tidak melihat Kai di mana pun.

Setelah matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan, Guinevere pun tak terlihat di sana.

Dia mendengar pintu depan tertutup dan saat dia menoleh, dilihatnya bayangan seorang anak laki-laki di balik tirai jendela, menuntun ibunya ke padang rumput berdua saja.

Amber menyikutnya. " _Perhatikan_."

Amber menoleh ke meja. Sang penyihir menatapnya tajam, mengatakan sesuatu tentang mentor dan tugasnya pada perang yang akan datang. Tapi Kyungsoo tak bisa berhenti tersenyum karena untuk sesaat yang singkat, dia merasa perang sudah dimenangkan.

.

.

.

 _Go read the next chapter : )_


	32. Who's Helping Who

**28**

 **SIAPA MENOLONG SIAPA**

.

.

.

 _Note:_

 _Kindly use your imagination and feeling while reading this chapter._

Satu hal yang disukai Kai dari perempuan adalah mereka selalu memulai pembicaraan. Sering kali, tugasnya hanya mendengarkan, bertanya, dan berusaha memahami kerumitan yang sedang terjadi di dalam kepala-kepala kecil mereka. Dia jarang paham pembicaraan para gadis atau mengapa mereka membuat semuanya terasa menyiksa dalam logika mereka. Jadi, memainkan peran kuat dan pendiam biasanya memberi Kai waktu untuk berpikir.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Perempuan yang dia hadapi adalah ibunya. Isi kepala Kai-lah yang kini berkecamuk. Artinya, dialah yang akan memulai pembicaraan ini.

Angin cukup kencang menyapu padang rumput, membuat Guinevere harus merapatkan _sweater_ tebalnya; tapi Kai berkeringat bak bagal, dia menarik-narik bajunya, berharap bisa melepaskannya. Dada pemuda itu naik-turun seperti panci presto, keheningan di antara mereka hanya memperparah situasi. Kai bahkan tidak tahu ke mana dia membawa Guinevere−tidak ada momen peringatan yang bisa membantunya mengenali tempat−jadi tanpa pemberitahuan, dia menjatuhkan diri begitu saja di tengah-tengah rumput, masih menarik-narik lengan bajunya.

Guinevere duduk di sampingnya dengan tenang.

"Waktu kami bertemu Peri Danau, Merlin memintanya untuk menyembunyikan kami seperti dia menyembunyikan orang-orang sebelumnya," kata Kai tanpa memandang Guinevere. "Artinya, Merlin membantu Ibu melarikan diri dariku dan ayah."

"Merlin sudah lama sekali tahu aku tidak bahagia," kata Guinevere.

"Ayah menyanjung Ibu," debat Kai. "Ayah menghias istana dengan gambar Ibu, membawakan hadiah-hadiah paling mewah dari semua perjalanannya, dan memanjakan Ibu dengan perhatian serta kasih sayang. Ayah tidak pernah meninggikan suaranya Ibu atau memukul Ibu atau merendahkan Ibu, lalu sekarang Ibu bersikap seolah-olah ayah orang gila di kamar loteng. Memang kenapa kalau ayah punya sedikit kebiasaan jelek? Tidak ada hubungan yang sempurna. Lihat saja aku dan Kyungsoo−"

"Bedanya Kyungsoo juga mencintaimu."

Jawaban ibunya membuat Kai mati kutu. Pemuda itu menghela napas. "Ibu tidak mungkin setidak-bahagia itu sampai meninggalkan putra Ibu sendiri."

"Aku tahu. Itu sebabnya aku bertahan bersama ayahmu lebih lama dari seharusnya," kata Guinevere. "Percayalah, aku cukup terdidik dengan nilai-nilai Kebaikan. Aku dilatih oleh dekan yang jauh lebih progresif dari yang sekarang untuk menempatkan raja dan kerajaan di atas segalanya. Aku tahu betul tidak ada yang akan memaafkan seorang ratu yang melarikan diri dengan ksatria dari istana rajanya, meski untuk alasan yang bagus. Bahkan jika Lancelot memang cinta sejatiku, pergi bersamanya terasa kekanak-kanakan, egois, dan sangat Jahat. Aku bertugas mempertahankan keluargaku."

" _Tepat sekali_ ," sahut Kai.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan untuk membawamu pergi bersamaku," kata Guinevere. "Itu tidak adil untukmu, untuk ayahmu, dan untuk kerajaan yang membutuhkan calon rajanya−"

"Bukan hanya tidak adil, tapi juga rendah," timpal Kai.

"Itu sebabnya aku menceritakan semua ini pada Merlin, berharap dia akan mengutuk pikiran penuh dosa itu dan memaksaku fokus pada hidup yang sudah kupilih, bukan hidup yang terus-menerus kubayangkan." Guinevere berhenti sejenak. "Tapi dia malah bertanya, jika setengah mati ingin meninggalkan Camelot, kenapa aku masih di sana."

Kai menatapnya tak percaya. " _Kenapa?_ Karena Ibu punya anak! Ibu punya suami! Karena itu yang memang seharusnya Ibu lakukan. Bagaimana bisa Merlin mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh itu? Ini soal benar dan salah!"

"Jawabanku malah lebih keras lagi," ibunya menyetujui. "Aku bilang dia sangat tidak menghargai kesadaran wanita akan kewajibannya. Betapa dia tidak bertanggung jawab karena berpikir bahwa ini pilihan sepele. Aku tidak bisa membuang kehidupan lamaku begitu saja demi bisa memulai yang baru. Bagaimana aku bisa bangun setiap hari kalau tahu aku meninggalkan anakku? Dia anakku! Darah dagingku!"

"Dia membutuhkanmu," sergah Kai−

"Dia membutuhkan _pertolonganku_ ," Guinevere menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Mereka berdua terdiam, saling memandang.

"Apa yang dikatakan Merlin?" tanya Kai kaku.

Mata Guinevere berkaca-kaca. "Dia hanya menatapku dan berkata: ' _Siapa menolong siapa?_ '"

Kai menggeleng. "Aku tidak mengerti." Namun dia mengerti. Jiwanya mengerti. Air mata menyengat matanya, membilas kemarahannya.

"Kalau aku tetap bersama ayahmu, hidupku akan hancur dan hidupmu pun akan ikut hancur," tutur Guinevere. "Arthur memang raja yang luar biasa bagi rakyatnya, ayah yang penyayang bagimu, dan suami yang setia bagiku. Tapi aku mencintai orang lain, Kai. Sejak dulu aku selalu mencintai orang lain. Kalau kau tahu aku mempertahankan pernikahanku yang tidak bahagia demi kau, kau akan menanggung beban selamanya. Kau akan tahu ibumu memilih mengkhianati kebahagiaannya sendiri demi kau. Meski aku ingin sekali mengorbankan hidupku dan tetap berada di sampingmu, aku tidak bisa mengambil pilihan itu. Apalagi kau anak yang berani dan penyayang. Sebagian dari perjalananmu adalah untuk melihat ibumu sebagai dirinya yang sebenarnya, bukan yang berpura-pura. Anak-anak umumnya tidak akan bisa melewati kebencian dan beralih dari kepedihan itu, tapi Merlin tahu kau berbeda. Dia bilang kepergianku bukan hanya perlu demi takdirku, tapi juga benih yang penting untuk takdirmu. Dengan begitu, kau akan lebih teliti dalam memilih cinta sejati. Kau akan jadi sosok raja yang berbeda dari Arthur. Meski kepergianku memberi luka yang tak terhapuskan bagi kita berdua, suatu hari nanti kau akan menemukan cara untuk memaafkanku."

Air mata Kai mengalir deras. "Kau ibuku. Ibu adalah seluruh hidupku. Aku ingin mati saat Ibu pergi−"

"Tapi tidak, kan?" kata Guinevere. "Aku pun tidak, meski aku juga berpikir demikian. Selama berbulan-bulan, aku mengamuk di padang rumput sambil berteriak-teriak ke langit, memohon pada Peri Danau agar membawaku kembali padamu. Tapi Merlin sudah melarangnya. Pada tahun pertama, dia datang setiap hari Minggu untuk menenangkanku dan bercerita tentang apa saja yang kaulakukan: duduk di rapat-rapat penasihat dan mengajukan berbagai pertanyaan tentang kerajaan; menyembunyikan sayuran di bawah nasimu supaya pengasuhmu tidak melihat; duduk bersama Arthur setiap malam setelah kepergianku, bahkan ketika dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun padamu; dan mengutuku selama berhari-hari bahkan berminggu-minggu setelah dia wafat. Aku sering memaksa Merlin menceritakan setiap detail cerita berulang kali sampai aku tertidur." Guinevere tersenyum sendu. "Makin lama Merlin makin jarang datang, hingga akhirnya hanya datang setiap Natal. Tapi khusus pada hari itu, aku merasa seperti anak-anak lagi, mendengarkan kisah tentang putraku sendiri yang tumbuh semakin berani dan kuat, kepergian ibunya melecut dirinya untuk mencapai sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian, aku ikut merasa berani dan kuat karena akhirnya aku punya cinta yang jujur, bukan yang dipaksakan karena kewajiban. Tidak penting kalau Lance dan aku hanya berdua saja selama sisa hidup kami; tidak penting kalau kami terasing meninggalkan nama buruk, karena kami telah menemukan Kebaikan yang _murni_ , bukan kebohongan, dan menghargai kejujuran dalam kisah kami. Tahun demi tahun mendengarkan Merlin bercerita tentangmu membuatku mulai merasa hidup bersamamu, meski aku tidak ada di sana. Jiwaku semakin muda sementara kau bertumbuh dewasa−dan inilah kita sekarang, dua cerita kita terhubung lagi berkat kemurahan berkah Kebaikan. Sekarang aku sadar Merlin memang benar. Sementara ayahmu membuatmu kuat dan bertanggung jawab, kepergianku dari Camelot juga membuatmu menjadi laki-laki yang sekarang ini: mandiri, peka, tabah, dan menuntunmu pada ratu yang sempurna. Secara alamiah juga membuatmu agak kekanakan dan keras kepala−"

"Seperti ayah," isak Kai.

"Bukan," sahut Guinevere tegas. "Ayahmu tidak akan pernah bisa duduk di sini bersamaku seperti yang kaulakukan sekarang. Ayahmu tidak akan pernah bisa melihat jauh ke dalam hatiku. Semua yang kulakukan hanyalah demi membuat kita semua menemukan kebahagiaan sejati. Dia laki-laki dan raja yang berbeda. Kau bisa melihat apa yang tidak bisa dilihatnya, Kai. Meski ayahmu dan aku punya banyak sekali kekurangan, kami dipersatukan dalam satu kisah untuk menghasilkan anak paling sempurna di dunia ini. Alhasil, segala kepedihan kami impas."

Kai tak bisa bicara lagi. Guinevere mendekapnya ke dada, membiarkannya menangis. Kai melawan dan melawan hingga akhirnya menyerah dan bergelung dalam pelukan ibunya seperti anak kecil. Mereka duduk di sana cukup lama, sampai napas Kai kembali tenang.

"Apa raksasa itu memperlakukan Ibu dengan baik?" tanya Kai serak dengan hidung beringus.

Guinevere tertawa. "Sebaik-baiknya raksasa memperlakukan wanita terhormat."

"Karena kalau tidak, aku akan mencungkil matanya," dengus Kai.

"Kuhargai kekesatriaanmu−"

"Kalau sedikit saja dia memperlakukan Ibu tidak baik−"

"Berapa kali lagi kau mau mengancam membunuhku sampai benar-benar melakukannya, Nak?" terdengar suara menggeram.

Kai berbalik dan melihat Lancelot mendekat, sementara di kejauhan terlihat pasukan Ever-Never yang lain berkumpul di luar rumah.

"Merlin baru saja memasangkan yang tua dengan yang muda dan memilihku untuk menjadi pelatihmu."

Kai cemberut.

"Ayolah, Nak," Lancelot tersenyum mengejek dan menyuruhnya bergabung dengan yang lain. "Waktunya menunjukkan pada kami apa yang sudah kaupelajari di sekolah terkutuk itu."

Guinevere tersenyum. "Perlakukan dia dengan lembut, Lance."

"Tidak akan," sahut Lancelot sambil mengedip.

Kai tetap berdiri di sisi ibunya, mengawasi sang ksatria menyusul yang lain.

"Pergilah dan berlatihlah semaksimal mungkin," bujuk Guinevere. "Kau dan ratumu harus memenangkan peperangan. Jangan buang-buang waktumu dengan ibu-ibu tua."

Kai menoleh. "Ibu ada di rumah kalau aku kembali nanti?"

Pertanyaan yang sangat konyol dan jawabannya pun jelas, tapi Guinevere tahu apa artinya. "Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana," jawabnya.

Kai mengangguk, mengalihkan pandangan. Dia bangkit dan berlari kecil mengejar Lancelot kemudian berhenti dan menoleh pada ibuna sekali lagi.

"Aku sayang Ibu."

Kai berlari pergi supaya Guinevere tak sempat membalas.

Tidak perlu.

Ucapan Kai sudah cukup untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Tak lama sebelum kematian yang pertama.

Lady Kwon sudah memperingatkan sejak awal bahwa memerintahkan murid-murid Baru untuk melawan zombi-zombi Tua haus darah adalah tindakan bodoh, tapi menurut Soojung murid-murid muda sudah cukup banyak bersantai. Pertama, Seunghyun sudah melindungi mereka dari garis depan pada perang yang akan datang. Lalu dia memindahkan persiapan perang ke Sekolah Baru karena bekas kastel Kebaikan itu lebih hangat dan terang. Dia sudah menghapus Ruang Jahanam, Ruang Rias bebas digunakan, dan bahkan menghentikan sementara masa pengelompokan, memastikan anak-anak tolol setengah mogrif seperti Luhan tidak berubah total menjadi hewan atau tanaman hingga perang usai.

 _Sudah cukup,_ Soojung kesal. Dia Pemimpin Pelatihan dan latihan pertempuran akan dilanjutkan sesuai jadwal, tak peduli apapun yang dikatakan siapapun. Dia tak peduli jika penjahat-penjahat Lama melukai atau menyiksa murid-murid Baru. Ada _perang_ yang harus dimenangkan Kejahatan, dan orang-orang Jahat hanya akan belajar menjadi Jahat setelah mengalami penderitaan dan rasa sakit−karena begitulah cara Soojung belajar. Sekarang begitu pula teman-teman sekolahnya.

Dia merencanakan seluruh jadwal Pelatihan sendirian. Selama enam hari berikutnya, empat ratus penjahat, Lama dan Baru, akan dibagi menurut kelas dan guru Kejahatan. Selama pelatihan, tidak akan ada pelajaran, tidak ada tes, dan tidak ada tantangan. Sebagai gantinya, para guru akan mengawasi pertarungan satu lawan satu antara zombi Tua dan murid Muda sesuai tema kelas. Setiap jadwal murid berisi sesi-sesi berikut:

* * *

 **PELATIHAN PASUKAN KEJAHATAN**

Pelatihan Senjata _(Castor)_

Pelatihan Mantra _(Prof. Moon)_

Pelatihan Bakat _(Prof. Shim)_

Pelatihan Tipu Muslihat _(Pollux)_

Makan Siang

Pelatihan Mental _(Lady Kwon)_

Adu Tangan Kosong _(Lord Mino)_

* * *

Sejak kelas pertama, teriakan anak-anak Ever dan Never terdengar ke seluruh lorong. Gergasi mengejar Reena dengan kapak selama Pelatihan Senjata; seorang penyihir membakar paha Jiyong sampai berlubang selama Pelatihan Mantra; raksasa Jack melempar Sehun ke tangga saat Pelatihan Bakat; dan Serigala Si Tudung Merah _memakan_ Baekhyun yang separuh berbulu sebelum Pollux menyuruh memuntahkannya. Sementara itu, sesi Adu Tangan Kosong yang dipimpin Mino menghasilkan begitu banyak luka, patah tulang, dan gegar otak sehingga paraperi membuat klinik darurat di aula kastel, diawasi Seulgi dan Irene yang hilir mudik panik membagikan obat serta merapalkan mantra-mantra sambil membaca buku tua dari perpustakaan.

Hari demi hari berlalu, Soojung mulai menikmati penderitaan murid-murid dan bertambahnya pasien di klinik darurat. Rasanya seolah-olah dulu haitnya hanya disemangati oleh cinta dan harapan, sedangkan kini hatinya hanya menunggu penderitaan orang lain agar bersemangat. Setelah bangun di pagi hari, dia hanya ingin mendengar teriakan-teriakan dan merasa sedih ketika jam Pelatihan berakhir. Pada malam ketiha, dia bergadang untuk mengatur siapa akan bertarung melawan siapa untuk esok hari.

"Sepertinya aku akan pasangkan Seulgi melawan Hook," katanya sambil duduk di birai jendela, mencorat-coret secarik perkamen.

Seunghyun memperhatikannya sambil berganti pakaian di seberang kamar. "Tujuan Pelatihan adalah mempersiapkan Pasukan Kegelapan untuk perang, bukan menyiksa murid. Mereka tidak akan berada di garis depan."

"Itu bukan keputusanku," gumam Soojung.

"Murid-murid kita adalah masa depan Kejahatan, Soojung. Kita harus melindungi mereka sampai mereka terlatih sepenuh−"

"Itu sedang kulakukan. Aku _melatih_ mereka."

"Dengan cara mematahkan tulang-tulang dan semangat mereka? Aku tidak yakin mereka memandangna dengan cara begitu."

"Aku yakin aku tidak peduli," gumam Soojung.

"Kata gadis yang dulu peduli setengah mati dengan pendapat orang lain tentang dirinya."

Soojung menoleh. "Aku peduli dengan pendapatmu."

Sang Guru muda tersenyum. "Menurutku kau lupa dulu kau berada di posisi mereka, Ratu."

Soojung mengerutkan kening dan kembali sibuk dengan daftarnya. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak peduli dengan pendapatmu." Seunghyun baru akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Soojung menyela. "Kau yang memberiku wewenang, bukan?" potongnya tanpa melihat. "Kalau ada yang membuatmu ragu, silakan ganti aku." Dia mendengar Sang Guru muda mendesah, tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Kenyataannya, jauh di dalam hati, Soojung berharap bisa merasa iba pada teman-temannya. Tapi dia tidak merasakan apa-apa, seolah ada bagian dari hatinya yang padam begitu saja. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan begitu. Sejak ciuman Kai berakhir hambar? Atau karena dia melihat dirinya memakai mahkota ratu Kejahatan dan untuk pertama kali selama hidup dia merasa kuat dan berkuasa? Mungkin sejak itu semua dan lainnya. Penolakan seumur hidup dari Kebaikan membungkus hatinya sedikit demi sedikit sampai tertutup dan mengeras jadi batu.

Seiring hari berganti, dia memang menyadari kulitnya bertambah pucat, suaranya tegas, otot-ototnya mengencang, urat-urat darah biru muda tampak hampir tembus pandang di balik kulitnya, serasi dengan kebekuan di dalam dirinya. Meski masih berada di dalam tubuhnya yang muda, dia merasa sama seperti zombi tua dengan sorot mata mati, tanpa rasa kemanusiaan lagi. Bahkan ciumanya dengan Seunghyun sudah berubah. Bibir Seunghyun tak lagi terasa dingin.

Pada hari kelima, Soojung membubarkan klinik darurat karena banyak murid berpura-pura terluka agar bisa mengindari pertarungan. Bahkan anak-anak Never yang paling sadis sekalipun memasuki ring dengan tangan terangkat, tidak menunjukkan perlawanan sebelum zombi lawan mereka memukul, membantai, atau melemparkan mereka ke kastel seberang. Awalnya Soojung marah sekali, tapi dia tahu murid-murid mudanya akan menanggung sendiri akibat sikap pengecut mereka.

Sungguh, bahkan ketika Seulgi menegurnya di lorong setelah makan siang dengan wajah berkilauan karena air mata dan berteriak mengatakan ada murid yang terbunuh, Soojung hanya merasa siapapun itu memang layak bernasib demikian.

"Tadi kulihat dari jendela−gergasi melempar seseorang dari menara lonceng k-ke t-teluk−" Seulgi terengah.

"Itu karena kalian tidak mau melawan," ujar Soojung tanpa berhenti berjalan.

Seulgi mencengkeram lengan Soojung. "Apa kau tidak akan melihat itu jasad siapa? Pasti dari kelas Castor−"

"Tidak akan ada jasad kalau memang terlempar ke teluk. Lendir hijau akan segera menghabisinya sampai ke tulang," kata Soojung ringan. "Jadi, kurasa tidak perlu ada pemakaman."

Seulgi ternganga, gemetar. "Dulu kau cuma mau jadi Baik, dan sekarang... kau sama buruknya dengan _dia_."

Soojung mengempaskan tangan Seulgi dari lengannya dan berjalan pergi. "Aku anggap itu pujian." Dia berhenti sejenak. "Biar kuingatkan satu hal, Seulgi-ssi. Panggil aku Ratu Krystal," katanya penuh penekanan, tanpa menoleh, lalu kembali berjalan.

Ternyata murid yang terlempar itu bukan murid sama sekali, tapi Beezle yang menyemangati gergasi saat bertarung melawan Hanbin dan tersandung saat si gergasi menyerang hingga terjungkal ke pagar balkon. (Castor memimpin semuanya untuk mengheningkan cipta sebelum sesi Pelatihan keesokan harinya dan tak ada yang meneteskan air mata.)

Siang harinya, seperti biasa Soojung melanjutkan kegiatan rutinnya dan menyadari bahwa murid-murid Baru tampil _lebih baik_. Entah apakah kematian Beezle membuat mereka takut setengah mati sehingga mendorong semangat mereka untuk beraksi atau mereka sudah muak dengan kekalahan atau insting pertahanan mereka akhirnya tergugah, para Ever dan Never muda melawan para penjahat Lama dengan penuh dendam, menggunakan komposisi sihir hitam yang belum pernah dilihat Soojung. Jiyong memantrai dirinya menjadi angin mematikan untuk mengalahkan serigala, Baekhyun mengubah sebagian lantai menjadi asam dan korosif, membuat kaki seorang penyihir terbakar hingga berlubang, sementara Sehun berubah jadi bakteri mematikan dan menginfeksi _troll_ yang dilawannya.

Mereka bertiga tetap kalah pada akhirnya, tapi di pagi hari keenam, Sekolah Baru meraih kemenangan untuk pertama kalinya saat Seulgi memanggil burung-burung gagak yang mematuki mata saudari tiri Cinderella. Gadis-gadis zombi itu akhirnya pulih dari serangan burung-burung dan pasti akan membalas Seulgi. Namun, Soojung bertanya-tanya dari mana para murid belajar sihir hitam seperti itu. Pasti bukan dari Sang Guru, yang telah membatasi pengajaran sihir di Sekolah Baru, entah karena dia tidak percaya anak-anak Ever dan Never untuk melakukannya atau karena dia memandang sihir seperti itu sebagai ancaman bagi dirinya sendiri.

 _Pasti ada guru yang mengajari mereka,_ pikir Soojung. Tapi tidak ada guru yang menerima pujian atas meningkatnya prestasi murid-murid. Sebaliknya, mereka mengira _Soojung_ -lah yang menyebabkan perkembangan itu. Sebelumnya mereka meragukan metode pelatihan Soojung, sekarang semua guru menatapnya dengan pandangan memuji.

Semua guru, kecuali satu.

Soojung menunggu waktu pergantian pelajaran untuk mengetuk pintu bekas ruang kelas Profesor Dovey. Saat pintu itu terbuka secara ajaib, dindingnya masih bergambar buah labu seperti ruang Kebaikan dulu, tapi sekarang sudah retak dari ujung ke ujung seperti cermin yang bisa runtuh kapan pun.

Lady Kwon sedang serius membaca secarik perkamen di meja buah prem asam bekas milik Profesor Dovey, semua buah prem di meja itu sudah membusuk dan lembek.

"Pilihan ruangan yang menarik," komentar Soojung, duduk di salah satu meja dan melihat-lihat ruangan. Dia mendengar suara ingus, geraman aneh, lalu saat mendongak dilihatnya Lady Kwon cepat-cepat mengelap hidung dan menata duduknya.

"Aku tidak memilihnya," jawabna, matanya masih tertuju pada perkamen. "Sebagai staf pengajar senior, kupersilakan yang lain memilih ruangan terlebih dulu. Hanya ruangan Profesor Dovey yang tersisa."

"Anda pasti merindukannya," kata Soojung lembut. "Clarissa dulu sahabat Anda."

Lady Kwon mengangkat mata lembayungnya. "Aku tidak yakin kau berhak memanggil seorang Dekan dengan nama depannya."

" _Mantan_ Dekan," sahut Soojung. "Dan aku atasannya seperti juga aku atasan Anda, jadi aku bisa memanggil siapa saja sesukaku. Anda pun akan kupanggil dengan nama depan kalau saja aku tahu, Lady Kwon. Anda bukan guruku lagi. Anda _bawahanku._ "

"Wah, wah." Lady Kwon tersenyum lebar sambil memandang wajah pucat dan ekspresi dingin Soojung, menaruh perkamen di atas meja. "Rasanya seperti melihat diriku saat muda di cermin. Kedengarannya pun seperti aku." Dia kembali memperhatikan perkamen, mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi tarikan ingus aneh sembari menata kursinya. "Terlepas dari itu, berhubung _tidak ada_ yang tahu nama depanku dan Profesor Dovey dalam kondisi beku di ruang bawah tanah, kurasa semua ini kurang penting. Meski aku agak iri pada Clarissa karena dia tidak harus mengawasi empat ratus murid sekarang, yang Muda, Tua, Ever, dan Never sekaligus dalam satu kastel. Jadi, kalau aku tidak keberatan, aku harus kembali menyusun program belajar sebelum sesi berikutnya dimula−"

"Ngomong-ngomong soal program belajar, apa _tepatnya_ yang Anda ajarkan pada mereka?" tanya Soojung. "Anda satu-satunya guru yang mengunci pintu selama Pelatihan sehingga aku tidak bisa mampir ke kelas."

"Anakku juga tidak bisa masuk. Berhubung Sang Guru telah memberi izin Mino unutk membunuhku, paling tidak aku bisa mengunci pintu. Dan yang kuajarkan pada mereka adalah persiapan menghadapi perang, sesuai perintah Anda, _Ratuku_."

"Benarkah? Aku pernah berdiri di depan kelasmu setelah pelajaran selesai dan tidak melihat seorang murid pun yang kelihatan habis bertarung."

"Karena mengajari bertarung artinya mengajari mereka melindungi diri," Lady Kwon membelalak. "Terutama ketika berada dalam pertarungan yang _tak seimbang_."

Soojung tersenyum datar pada sang dekan. "Berarti memang Anda, kan? Anda yang mengajari mereka ilmu sihir hitam untuk melawan penjahat-penjahat Lama." Dia berhenti sejenak, kebingungan. "Tapi penjahat-penjahat Lama masih ada di kelas selama pelajaran."

"Kubuat mereka tertidur sementara aku mengajar murid-murid Baru," kata Lady Kwon. "Kabut Dedalu Tertidur yang sederhana. Saat mereka bangun, mereka merasa tidak pernah berada di kelas sama sekali. Pasti kau ingat efek itu dari Uji Dongeng tahun pertama, kan?"

Rahang Soojung mengencang. "Anda tidak berhak melanggar perintah!"

"Tapi berhasil, kan?" sahut Lady Kwon acuh tak acuh. "Murid-murid Muda mulai percaya diri. Para penjahat Lama dituntut meningkatkan diri ke level berikutnya karena murid-murid Baru menantang mereka. Para guru sekarang mendukungmu sepenuhnya sebagai pemimpin mereka. Bahkan Seunghyun sudah tidak lagi terlihat seperti membuat kesalahan dengan membiarkan cinta menuntun jalannya."

Soojung bungkam.

Lady Kwon menghela napas panjang. "Soojung, sayang. Kaupikir aku bekerja melawanmu, padahal menolong Kejahatan untuk menang adalah pekerjaan selama hidupku. Lagipula hanya aku yang memberitahumu ada mata-mata Kebaikan yang berencana melawanmu di sekolah ini. Tapi sejak kau kembali, aku khawatir emosimu terlalu berapi-api untuk memimpin pasukan kita. Aku merasa murid-murid Muda bukannya menghargaimu, tapi menolakmu. Kau tidak bisa memaksa jiwa mereka untuk percaya Kejahatan. Kau sendiri _baru_ memberi kesempatan pada Kejahatan setelah Kejahatan memberimu sesuatu untuk _diperjuangkan_. Dengan membantu murid-murid untuk melawan, aku memberi mereka kekuatan untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka melangkahkan kaki di sekolah Baru. Aku membantu mereka melihat bahwa memercayai Kejahatan adalah satu-satunya harapan untuk bertahan hidup, baik bagi Ever maupun Never."

Soojung terlihat ragu. "Lalu kenapa sebelumnya Anda tidak memberitahuku tentang hal ini?"

Lady Kwon mendekat. "Karena aku ingin Seunghyun dan guru-guru memberi penghargaan sepenuhnya _kepadamu_ atas titik balik prestasi murid-murid."

Soojung menatapnya.

"Ingatlah apa yang kukatakan padamu ketika kita bicara di kantorku," kata sang dekan. "Aku ingin kau menjadi ratu legendaris. Aku ingin kau membuat Kejahatan kembali hebat. Terutama, aku ingin kau _bahagia_. Kau berhak mendapatkan kehidupan yang tak pernah kumiliki. Kau berhak mendapatkan cinta yang _tepat_." Matanya menyorotkan kehangatan. "Yah, mungkin kau sudah tidak menganggapku gurumu lagi. Tapi aku selalu menganggapmu muridku, Soojung. Setiap kali kau tersesat, aku akan mengawasimu, menjadi ibu peri Jahat-mu, mendorongmu menuju takdirmu seperti angin meniup layar, juga disaat kau tak mampu melihat apa takdirmu yang sebenarnya."

Soojung menyadari masih ada yang ingin disampaikan Lady Kwon, namun sang dekan menahannya. Mereka hanya saling tatap, kerongkongan Soojung terasa kaku. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak beberapa hari ini, dia merasakan emosi.

Terdengar teriakan para peri di lorong.

Soojung meredam emosinya, seperti bara api. "Aku tidak butuh bantuan Anda," katanya seraya berjalan ke pintu. "Dan aku tidak butuh ' _ibu peri'_. Ini sekolahku, bukan sekolahmu, dan kalau murid-murid mau bertarung menggunakan sihir hitam, sekarang aku mengizinkan para penjahat Lama menggunakan senjata. Adil, bukan? Dan kalau Anda mendengar murid-murid menjerit, ketahuilah bahwa itu karena Anda−"

"Soojung."

Dia berhenti. "Ada lagi, Lady Kwon?"

"Kau tidak bisa membunuh Kai dan Kyungsoo sewaktu mereka datang menyelamatkanmu," ujar Lady Kwon pelan. "Kenapa sekarang kau yakin mau membunuh mereka?"

Soojung menoleh, sedingin es. "Alasan yang sama kenapa aku kembali ke Kejahatan. Pada akhirnya hati akan menerima takdirnya setelah sekian lama berontak dan melawan."

Lady Kwon mengawasi kepergiannya, ekor gaun hitam Soojung mengular di belakangnya.

"Jawaban bagus, Anakku," bisik sang dekan, tersenyum. Dia kembali ke meja prem. " _Jawaban bagus_."

Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar lagi jeritan anak-anak muda dari lorong, lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Soojung benar-benar membuktikan janjinya.

.

.

.

 _Go read the next chapter : )_


	33. Failed Assignments

**29**

 **TUGAS-TUGAS YANG GAGAL**

.

.

.

Jauh di sana, di bawah terang matahari di tempat perlindungan yang aman, Kyungsoo memutar otak mencari cara membunuh Cinderella.

Merlin memasangkan Kyungsoo dengan putri pemakan segala itu, seperti dia juga memasangkan murid-murid muda lainnya dengan pahlawan-pahlawan Lama. Kyungsoo tahu penyihir itu akan mempersatukan dirinya dan si berengsek menor itu, hanya karena Amber, Victoria, atau Hort pasti akan menebas kepala Cinderella dengan kapak. (Luna tak masuk pilihan; Cinderella pasti akan melumatnya sampai habis.)

Kyungsoo tak bisa meminta ganti tim karena Merlin sudah meninggalkan rumah peternakan seusai rapat saat makan siang dan tak terlihat lagi sejak itu. Awalnya Kyungsoo yakin dia bisa belajar sesuatu dari mantan putri itu. Pertama, Cinderella lebih muda jika dibandingkan pahlawan-pahlawan lain. Kedua, ibu peri rahasia mereka sama-sama Profesor Dovey. Dan ketiga, berdasarkan apa yang dia ketahui dari buku dongeng Cinderella, bukankah mereka sama-sama belajar mengatasi keraguan diri untuk mendapatkan cinta sejati?

Namun seberapa kuat Kyungsoo berusaha terbuka pada mentornya selama sesi latihan, di pengujung minggu, satu-satunya yang dia pelajari hanyalah menghitung sampai sepuluh setiap kali dia terdorong untuk mengoyak perut Cinderella.

"INI CUMA TONGKAT SIHIR, DASAR BODOH!" bentak Cinderella, lemak di bawah dagunya mengepak-ngepak. "SUDAH LIMA HARI BEGINI TERUS DAN PEGANG TONGKAT DENGAN LURUS SAJA KAU TIDAK BISA!"

"Itu karena kau membuatku gugup!" teriak Kyungsoo, berusaha memegang tongkat sihir Profesor Dovey dengan menatap ke arah Kelinci Putih yang bersandar di pohon dengan sabar sambil makan biskuit keju.

"BAYANGKAN SEBERAPA GUGUPNYA KAU NANTI SAAT SELURUH PASUKAN BERUSAHA MEMBUNUHMU!"

"Kalau saja aku bisa bicara dengan Merlin, dia akan lihat sendiri kalau seharusnya dia tidak memilihku untuk−"

"SAYANGNYA MERLIN TIDAK ADA DI SINI!"

"Tapi kenapa _aku_ yang harus melakukannya?" tanya Kyungsoo, tongkat di tangannya bergoyang keras sampai dia merasa mahkota ratunya ikut bergetar. "Kenapa tidak yang lain saja?"

"Karena sebuah alasan payah: Merlin pikir _kau_ orang yang bisa membuat Soojung menghancurkan cincinnya!" raung Cinderella. "Menurutku, seharusnya kami menguliti dan menggorengmu lalu menghidangkannya pada Kejahatan sebagai penawaran damai."

Keduanya saling tatap dengan sengit.

"Dengarkan aku, rumput liar tak terurus. Perang ini tidak ada gunanya kecuali kau bisa membuat Soojung menghancurkan cincin itu," ujar Cinderella geram. "Dan menurutku, satu-satunya cara untuk melakukannya adalah dengan memberinya pilihan hidup atau mati. Pada praktiknya, kau harus _tega_ melukainya. Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan percaya bila saatnya tiba. Dan kalau kau tidak percaya, _dia_ juga tidak akan percaya."

"Tapi kenapa aku harus melukai kelinci?" bantah Kyungsoo, menunjuk kelinci di bawah pohon.

"Kyungsoo," kata Cinderella, berusaha mengendalikan emosi. "Kalau kau tidak bisa melukai seekor kelinci, bagaimana kau mau melukai sahabat terbaikmu?"

"Apa tidak bisa memantrainya supaya mematung saja? Kenapa harus pakai tongkat−"

"KARENA DIA TIDAK AKAN TAKUT DENGAN MANTRA MEMATUNG APAPUN! SOOJUNG TIDAK AKAN TAKUT DENGAN MANTRA SEKOLAH YANG TOLOL!" suara Cinderella bergemuruh. "Dia akan takut dengan tongkat sihir Dovey kalau dia mengira kau siap menggunakannya untuk menyerangnya, dan cara kerja tongkat sihir Dovey sama seperti segala sihir di dunia kita: dengan niat dan keyakinan−yang keduanya menurut Merlin ada pada dirimu, meski tak ada buktinya."

Kyungsoo mengertakkan gigi dan menghela napas. "Sekali saja, ya? Aku hanya akan melakukannya satu kali."

Cinderella mengedikkan bahunya. "Sejauh ini yang kaulakukan hanya jongkok tak keruan, jadi satu kali saja sudah jadi kemajuan."

Kyungsoo mengabaikannya dan perlahan mengangkat tongkat itu ke arah Kelinci Putih sekali lagi. Dia membayangkan pasukan-pasukan bertarung di sekelilingna, seluruh takdir peperangan ini bertumpu di bahunya. Dia menahan napas, mengenggam tongkat itu lebih erat.

 _Demi Kebaikan._

 _Sekali saja demi Kebaikan._

Tapi sekarang bukan si kelinci yang dilihatnya, melainkan Soojung dengan mata zamrud dan pipi merah merona yang balas menatapnya. Soojung yang berulang kali berusaha menjadi Baik, namun berakhir menjadi Jahat.

Seperti inilah akhirnya: berdiri di hadapan Soojung, bersedia membunuhnya, berharap Soojung _percaya_ Kyungsoo bisa membunuhnhya, supaya dia bisa membantu Soojung menjadi Baik sekali lagi.

Kebaikan dan Kejahatan dalam sekali ayunan tongkat sihir.

Cinta dan benci.

Sahabat dan musuh.

Tapi yang bisa dilihat Kyungsoo adalah Teman.

"Tidak bisa," bisiknya sambil menurunkan tongkat itu. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Kelinci Putih menghabiskan biskuitnya dengan tenang.

Cinderella merenggut tongkat itu dari Kyungsoo lalu menyerang si kelinci dengan tembakan cahaya, membuatnya terpental keras ke pohon dan pingsan. Kemudian dicampakkannya tongkat itu pada Kyungsoo dan menatapnya tajam.

"Padahal aku sempat mengira kau seorang _ratu_."

Dia berjalan cepat ke rumah, meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian.

* * *

Mereka bukan satu-satunya tim yang cekcok.

Awalnya Luna kesal dipasangkan dengan Si Tudung Merah tua. ("Hanya karena kami sama-sama suka makan kue bukan berarti kami akan kompak," omelnya pada Victoria.) Semua jadi tambah parah saat Si Tudung Merah tampak tak bisa mengajarkan apapun.

"Yah, kau tidak bisa berlari lebih kencang daripada serigala atau mengalahkannya dalam pertarungan, dan dia juga tidak bisa dikelabui dengan tipuan bodoh," ratap Si Tudung Merah. "Sebaiknya kau lakukan apa yang kulakukan dulu saat seusiamu dan berteriak minta tolong. Mungkin ada penebang kayu di sekitar situ."

"Menunggu penebang kayu yang _mungkin_ lewat di situ?"

Si Tudung Merah merona, larut dalam ingatannya. "Seorang penebang kayu tampan yang beraroma kulit dan tanah."

"Dengar, Nona Tudung, begitu serigala itu melihatmu, dia akan menghampirimu dan berusaha menulis ulang akhir dongengmu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi," kata Luna, menahan diri unutk berakrab ria karena punya selera laki-laki serupa. "Kalau dia membunuhmu, Sang Guru akan mendobrak kubah pertahanan Dunia Pembaca. Kau dengar sendiri apa kata Merlin. Tidak perlu lebih dari _satu_ pahlawan di antara kalian yang mati."

Si Tudung Merah mengetukkan jari ke bibir. "Cokelat, ya? Itu bakat penjahatmu?"

"Oh, ya ampun. Tahu tidak berapa banyak energi yang kubutuhkan untuk mengubah seekor katak atau tikus jadi cokelat? Aku tidak mungkin mengubah seekor serigala utuh−"

Dia melihat Si Tudung Merah tersenyum lebar. "Siapa yang bilang soal seekor serigala _utuh_?"

Sementara mentor tuanya dengan riang menjelaskan rencana, Luna tahu-tahu sudah tersenyum lebar, menyadari kenapa Merlin memasangkan mereka. Rencana Si Tudung Merah memang sungguh bagus sehingga mereka menyempurnakannya empat hari kemudian, Luna bersikap seolah ide itu ide mereka berdua.

Sementara itu, Amber digabungkan dengan Hansel dan Gretel, secanggung kedengarannya.

"Kau bilang tidak ada masalah dengan mereka−" komentar Victoria terputus.

"Maksudku aku bisa serumah dengan mereka tanpa membunuh mereka bukan berarti aku bisa _latihan_ bersama mereka!" teriak Amber.

Kakak beradik di kursi roda itu sama jijiknya menolong putri penyihir yang dulu mau memakan mereka. ("Apa yang ini juga suka memasak anak kecil?" tanya Hansel pada Gretel.) Tapi meski awalnya tidak mulus, mereka bertiga segera menemukan sudut pandang yang sama.

"Kita bukan teman, ya," kata Hansel pada Amber. "Tapi yang kita inginkan sama: Ibumu kembali ke liang kubur."

"Sekali lagi, _makhluk_ itu bukan ibuku," sahut Amber marah.

"Mmm," gumam Gretel sambil berpikir. "Tapi si bukan-ibumu itu masih menganggapmu anaknya."

Mata Amber melebar, memahami maksudnya.

"Apa?" tanya Hansel, memandang mereka secara bergantian. "Apa, sih?"

Gretel dan Amber sudah saling tersenyum lebar.

"Rencananya sudah sangat jelas kan, penyihir muda?" tanya Gretel.

"Sangat," jawab Amber.

Gretel tersenyum berseri-seri pada Hansel. "Merlin memberi kita yang pintar, ya?"

Hansel masih kelihatan bingung.

"Lebih pintar dari saudaramu, paling tidak," seloroh Amber.

Gretel mengangkat tangannya pada Amber untuk tos.

Di seberang hutan ek, Victoria berkeluh kesar tentang latihannya bersama Jack dan Briar Rose. Selain harus menghadapi dua mentor (sekaligus sepasang jompo bermesraan), Victoria juga harus melawan dua musuh: Raksasa Jack dan Peri Jahat. Bagi Victoria yang sedang berjuang mati-matian untuk membuktikan bahwa dia lebih dari sekadar kakitangan Amber, beban ekstra ini sungguh sepadan. Tak masalah kalau dia terpaksa harus latihan dua kali lebih lama bersama mentor sepasang merpati. Bunuh dua penjahat dan tidak akan ada lagi yang menyebutnya kakitangan.

Tapi Hort bernasib paling buruk dibanding yang lain. Beberapa minggu terakhir ini dia begitu fokus membuat Soojung terkesan hingga tak sadar bahwa salah satu otang tua yang hilir mudik di rumah peternakan itu adalah musuh bebuyutan ayahnya.

Pan.

 _Pan!_

Awalnya dia tak percaya karena Peter Pan adalah anak laki-laki yang bersumpah tidak akan tumbuh dewasa, apalagi menjadi botak, keriput, dan lemah. Tapi kemudian dilihatnya Tinkerbell bertengger di bahu kakek-kakek itu dan perutnya langsung dingin.

Dipasangkan dengan pahlawan yang membantai ayahnya sendiri pada Pertempuran Jolly Roger, pahlawan yang membuatnya jadi anak yatim di usia 6 tahun, pahlawan yang selama hidupnya dia bayangkan berduel dengannya−yah, hampir membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Namun setelah rasa terkejutnya berkurang, dia tak pernah merasa marah, hanya tinggal kehampaan. Karena di dalam mimpinya, Hort selalu membayangkan Peter yang muda dan sangat percaya diri, cowok kurus kering sok dan senang membual bisa membunuh dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu. Tapi setelah melihat Pan sangat tua dan biasa, Hort kehilangan semangat untuk bertarung dengannya.

Hort segera mengerti apa yang membuatnya berbeda dari Sang Guru yang akan mereka hadapi. Karena tak seperti Sang Guru, Hort bisa melihat kapan sebuah cerita berakhir dan waktunya untuk melangkah ke depan. Jadi, pada hari pertama latihan, dia dan Peter menyayat telapak tangan mereka dan membuat sumpah darah untuk saling menghargai. Hort bersumpah akan membantai zombi ayahnya, Hook, dan mengembalikannya ke kuburan. Sebagai imbalan, Pan berjanji akan berdiri di samping Hort di hadapan makam ayahnya setelah perang usai dan dimenangkan oleh pihak mereka.

* * *

Di hari keenam, baik Cinderella maupun Kyungsoo tidak datang untuk latihan.

Sementara yang lainnya pergi ke hutan ek setelah sarapan, putri tua itu tetap memakai gaun tidurnya dan memanggang _marshmallow_ di perapian ruang tengah. Kyungsoo hanya bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur, bergelung menghadap jendela, menonton Lancelot dan Kai beradu pedang di tengah padang rumput.

Pangerannya kini jauh lebih dekat dengan ibunya setelah mereka pergi berdua hari itu. sekarang Kai duduk di samping Guinevere setiap makan, membantunya mencuci piring, dan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan berdua di kebun setiap malam. Kebaikan sang pangeran pada ibunya begitu menyentuh Kyungsoo sampai dia harus berhenti menyinggung soal itu, khawatir akan membuat Kai menyadarinya.

Namun, kerelaan Kai untuk melepas segala kebencian di masa lalu dan memulai lembaran baru dengan ibunya membuat Kyungsoo sadar bahwa Kai bukan hanya seorang pangeran yang baik dan seorang anak yang penyayang, tapi juga akan menjadi raja yang hebat dan bijaksana. Tentu saja Kyungsoo mengira setelah dipasangkan dengan Lancelot untuk pelatihan, Kai akan mau meneruskan kebaikan dan keterbukaan yang sama pada ksatria seperti yang dilakukannya pada Guinevere.

Tapi Kyungsoo keliru.

Dengan muka merah padam, Kai mengayun dan menusukkan pedang ayahnya ke arah Lancelot, dan pada akhirnya dikalahkan lagi dan lagi. Bukan hanya dikalahkan, melainkan juga dipermalukan karena Lancelot menjewer kuping Kai setiap kali ksatria itu memenangkan ronde, memotong sejumput rambutnya, atau menepak punggungnya dengan bagian pedang yang rata. Merlin pasti memasangkan mereka karena tahu Kai akan bisa mempelajari kemampuan adu pedang ksatria hebat itu. Tapi pada adu pedang mereka di hari keenam, sang pangeran seperti binatang buas kesurupan; dia mengacungkan Excalibur dengan liar ke arah sang ksatria dan menggeram serta berliur, seakan tak lagi bertarung demi harga dirinya sendiri tapi juga demi harga diri ayahnya, demi kerajaannya.

Lancelot mengalahkannya lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

Ketika Kai terkalahkan dengan posisi menelungkup di atas kotoran kuda beberapa jam kemudian, Kyungsoo tak sanggup lagi menonton. Dia mandi berendam cukup lama dan pergi ke dapur dengan santai, berharap masih ada makanan tersisa.

"Bukankah harusnya kau latihan di luar?" tanya Guinevere sambil menghidangkan omelet bayam untuknya.

Kyungsoo menatap Cinderella yang bersantai di ruang tengah dengan rol rambut di kepala, menjejalkan biskuit keju ke dalam _marshmallow_ panggang. "Tahu kan bagaimana baiknya hubungan Kai dan Lancelot?" dia menoleh pada Guinevere. "Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih jika dibandingkan dngan kami."

"AKUBUTUH BISKUIT LAGI," suara Cinderella menggelegar dari ruang tengah. "YANG INI PATAH."

Kyungsoo mengabaikannya "Aku perlu bicara dengan Merlin," katanya pada Guinevere. "Ini sudah enam hari. Pasti kau tahu di mana dia−"

"Kau belum sadar, ya? Apa yang ada di kepala Merlin atau di mana keberadaanya tak bisa diduga," kata Guinevere.

Kyungsoo memandang siluet teman-teman tua dan mudanya di hutan ek jauh di sana melalui jendela. "Dia bahkan belum memberi tahu kita bagaimana dia bisa berpikir kita sanggup memenangkan perang ini. Sang Guru memiliki Pasukan Kegelapan _sekaligus_ murid-murid. Kita kalah jumlah."

"Merlin tidak mungkin mengirim kalian ke medan perang kecuali dia punya rencana," Guinevere tersenyum.

"Atau mungkin dia sudah putus asa," kata Kyungsoo.

Senyum Guinevere memudar. Dia menuangkan teh untuk Kyungsoo. "Yah, paling tidak dia meninggalkan topinya!" ujarnya, pura-pura riang. "Kalau tidak, aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa menyiapkan makan untuk orang sebanyak itu. Kasihan dia, agak kelelahan." Dia menoleh pada topi yang terkulai di atas tanaman dan mendengkur pelan. "Semua orang sepertinya membantu dengan mengerahkan tenaga, kecuali aku."

"Kau mengatur hampir 20 orang di rumah, termasuk setengah lusin pahlawan tua rewel beserta makanan, cucian, piring bekas makan, dan permintaan mereka. Itu bukan hanya membantu perang, tapi juga _memimpinnya_ ," tutur Kyungsoo. "Malah aku yang mengecewakan. Merlin memercayakan tugas paling penting padaku dan aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukannya. Kalau saja aku bisa bilang padanya, dia akan tahu aku tidak mungkin bisa membuat Soojung menghancurkan cincin itu dan kita tidak mungkin memenangkan perang kalau semua tergantung padaku."

Guinevere mengangkat alis. "Kalau begitu, kebetulan sekali dia pergi, ya?"

Kyungsoo berpikiran sama.

Tidak ada yang tampak peduli dengan kepergian Merlin, mungkin berasumsi dia sedang pergi menempa rencana tanpa cela untuk mengalahkan Kejahatan. Namun saat waktu makan malam tiba dan berlalu tanpa kembalinya sang penyihir, kepanikan mulai melanda.

"Kita sudah hampir kehabisan waktu dan kita tidak bisa melawan seluruh pihak Kejahatan tanpa bantuan!" keluh Hort saat dia, Kyungsoo, Kai, dan ketiga gadis penyihir berbagi kue cokelat di tengah malam (awalnya kue jahe, tapi Luna mengubahnya). "Satu lagi, kita bahkan tidak punya senjata! Lancelot hampir tidak membutuhkannya di sini, jadi kita hanya punya sepasang pedang latihan miliknya yang sudah berkarat dan beberapa pisau ukir yang bahkan tak bisa menakut-nakuti tikus, apalagi zombi yang hanya bisa dibunuh dengan api. Kita mau perang dengan apa? Bagaimana kita bisa menang?"

"Menang? Bagaimana kita mau _menemukan_ pasukan Kejahatan kalau Merlin tidak kembali ke sini untuk membuka portal?" tanya Amber.

Hort ternganga. Dia menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Ini salahmu! Kau sok berpidato patriotik soal tua dan muda bekerja sama, membuat kami semua merasa bersalah, padahal Merlin tidka pernah memberi tahu kami rencana perangnya!"

"Salah _ku_?" Kyungsoo balas mengomel. "Merlin bilang 'Serahkan padaku' seolah dia akan kembali bersama rombongan pasukan di belakang kita! Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau seminggu kemudian tidak ada Merlin dan tidak ada pasukan−"

"Dan memang tidak akan ada pasukan," sahut Amber. "Sebelum kita menyusupkan Kai dan Kyungsoo ke sekolah, kami menghabiskan berminggu-minggu mengerjakan setiap detail bersama Merlin. Sekarang yang dipertaruhkan lebih besar dan dia tidak bisa ditemukan di mana pun."

"Bagaimana kalau dia terluka? Bagaimana kalau dia sudah _mati_?" tanya Luna, memucat.

"Jangan tolol!" sergah Kai. "Dia akan kembali sebentar lagi. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Tapi Kyungsoo menyadari pangerannya sudah memakan kue cokelat ketiga, artinya semua _tidak_ baik-baik saja. Dia mengenggam tangan Kai untuk menenangkannya dan ternyata tangan si pangeran basah keringat. Kai menarik tangannya.

"Di sini panas," katanya, meski sebenarnya tidak.

Kyungsoo berusaha tampak mendukung.

"Aku tidak takut," ujar Kai keras-keras. "Bahkan kalaupun Merlin tidak kembali, aku akan memerintahkan Peri Danau untuk mengeluarkan kita. Aku bisa memimpin perang."

"Setelah Lancelot menghajarmu ke tumpukan kotoran," dengus Hort.

Kai mengabaikannya dan memakan kue lagi.

Melalui lubang pintu, Kyungsoo bisa melihat pahlawan-pahlawan tua berkumpul di meja makan, pasangan-pasangan patung kecil masih ada di atas meja seperti semula. Para anggota Liga pasti membicarakan hal serupa tentang kepergian Merlin.

"Menurutku kita tidur saja," Luna menguap. "Tidur bisa memperbaiki banyak hal."

Tidak ada yang punya rencana lebih baik.

Berjam-jam kemudian, Kyungsoo bergelung di balik selimut di lantai kamar tamu, mendengarkan gemuruh berbagai macam nada dengkuran dan napas di rumah itu. Dia membiarkan Luna, Amber, dan Victoria tidur di atas ranjang. Mereka tidur berjajar melengkung seperti anak anjing, kadang salah satu bantal mereka jatuh menimpa kepala Kyungsoo.

Lagipula dia tak bisa tidur. Sebuah pikiran mengganggunya: Apakah Merlin membuat kesalahan besar dengan meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo di rumah perlindungan ini terlalu lama? Sudah hampir tiga minggu sejak Peri Danau memasukkan mereka ke sana. Mereka dininabobokan kehidupan Guinevere dan Lancelot yang berjalan pelan dan dama, lupa bahwa banyak pahlawan legendaris gugur di Hutan dan para Pembaca seperti dirinya mulai kehilangan keyakinan pada Kebaikan.

Di padang rumput ini mentari bersinar kuat dan terang, makanan berlimpah, dan mereka aman dari Kejahatan. Sementara di kehidupan nyata kegelapan merebak, pasukan Kejahatan bertambah kuat, ddan sahabatnya berjuang di pihak Sang Guru. Bagaimana situasi nanti ketika mereka keluar melalui portal? Akankah dia dan Kai siap menghadapi apa yang akan mereka temukan nanti?

Itu pun kalau mereka kembali melalui portal.

Kalau Merlin kembali.

Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dan dia sadar jika tidak tidur sekarang, dia tidak akan tidur sama sekali. Dia menarik selimut lebih erat dan berguling−

Ada yang aneh dengan selimutnya. Lebih tebal dari sebelumnya, kainnya berbulu seperti beledu yang berbau seperti rak lemari. Setelah matanya beradaptasi dalam gelap, diihatnya jahitan biru tua, lapisan dalamnya berhias aplikasi bintang-bintang perak.

Kyungsoo terkesiap.

Dengan jantung berdentum, ditariknya jubah sang penyihir ke atas kepala dan dia merasa tubuhnya melayang di langit _navy blue_ sebelum dia mendarat di awan empuk.

Merlin sudah menunggunya.

Kyungsoo duduk menyilangkan kaki di gumpalan putih di samping Merlin, bahu mereka bersentuhan. Sejenak, mereka sama-sama tidak bicara, menikmati keheningan pekat di Celestium. Kembali berada di samping penyihir itu membuatnya merasa lebih tenang, meski Merlin terlihat jauh lebih kurus.

"Kau dari mana saja?" akhirnya Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Mengunjungi seorang teman lama."

"Selama enam hari?"

"Bisa lebih kalau masih ada waktu," jawabnya pelan. "Sebenarnya aku berharap bisa membawa topiku. Aku tak pernah terpikir betapa sulit membuat makanan enak di Hutan tanpa sihir. Kurasa itu sebabnya orang-orang akhirnya menemukan pendamping hidup; lebih mudah mengatur beban urusan makanan jika ditanggung berdua. Tapi hidup sendirian ada untungnya juga. Misalnya belajar percaya diri, bepergian mendadak, atau mencuci rambut seminggu sekali."

Kyungsoo menunggu Merlin menyatakan maksud ucapannya.

"Di sini indah sekali, ya?" desah Merlin, memandang kekosongan bertabur bintang. "Hampir membuatku lupa dengan segala yang sudah kulihat: pahlawan-pahlawan Lama Kebaikan dibantai dan dibuang, mayat mereka ditinggalkan di Hutan sampai membusuk. Beberapa di antaranya terkenal seperti Thubelina dan Aladdin, yang lainnya tak pernah dikenal dengan nama aslinya, hanya sebagai 'Penjahit Cerdik' atau 'Willy si Anak Peminta-minta'. Aku mengubur mereka sebanyak yang kubisa, tapi kita harus memberi makam yang layak untuk mereka di Drip Drop jika saatnya tiba."

Kesedihan membayangi wajah si penyihir, pikirannya masih berada di Hutan. Kyungsoo tahu sebenarnya dia juga sedih atas kematian para pahlawan, tapi dia hanya terpikir tentang cara agar tak bernasib seperti mereka.

"Merlin," desak Kyungsoo lembut. "Kau sadar kan kau meninggalkan kami di sini dan tidak pernah menjelaskan cara mengalahkan pasukan sebesar 20 anggota lebih banyak dari kita−"

"Aku sadar, Kyungsoo. Tapi yang paling penting bagiku sekarang apakah kau sudah menemukan cara untuk meyakinkan Soojng agar menghancurkan cincinnya."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau bilang padaku bahwa harus Soojung sendiri yang memilih menghancurkan cincin itu. Mengancam membunuhnya tidak memberinya pilihan sama sekali, dan itu tidak terdengar Baik."

"Apakah _itu_ yang dikatakan Cinderella padamu untuk membuat Soojung menghancurkan cincinnya?" tanya Merlin terkejut.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Dia memaksaku melukai Kelinci Putih selama lima hari."

Merlin mengerang. "Harusnya aku tahu kenapa dia menginginkan tongkat Dovey. Dia memang agak pemberontak; pasti bawaan dari kecil. Ya, sayangnya menekan sahabatmu untuk melakukan keinginanmu bukan hanya diragukan secara moral, tapi juga tak berguna sama sekali. Jika Soojung mati tanpa menghancurkan cincinnya, Sang Guru hanya kehilangan cinta sejatinya secara fisik tapi tidak dengan jiwanya. Artinya dia akan kehilangan keabadiannya dan bisa mati seperti kita, tapi masih tetap hidup dengan pasukan penjahat di bawah komandonya yang nyaris mustahil dibunuh." Dia terdiam, berpikir sejenak. "Tapi Cinderella punya rencana. Soojung sekarang ratu Kejahatan. Kau tidak akan bisa meyakinkannya melalui sifat Baiknya. Kau harus menantang sifat Jahatnya yang paling dalam dan membuktikan dia tidak punya alasan untuk mempertahankan cincinnya."

Kyungsoo menatap Merlin.

"Tapi kau hanya punya satu kesempatan," kata sang penyihir. "Gunakan dengan _bijak_."

Kyungsoo memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan satu kesempatan itu, tapi tetap saja tidak terpikir apapun.

"Merlin, kau pernah bilang Sang Guru sedang mencari sesuatu di Jangho. Sesuatu yang akan menghancurkan Kebaikan selamanya. Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang itu?"

"Sayang sekali aku sama berhasilnya denganmu dalam mengerjakan tugasku," sang penyihir tersenyum hambar. "Tapi aku terus teringat ucapanmu saat kita dalam perjalanan ke Avalon. Bahwa Sang Guru bilang _Soojung_ -lah yang akan menghancurkan Kebaikan pada akhirnya."

Kyungsoo teringat ucapan Seunghyun di Galeri Kejahatan.

"Dia bilang orang yang paling berbahaya dalam dongeng adalah seseorang yang rela melakukan apapun demi cinta."

Merlin menarik jenggotnya, kacamata bulat kecil merosot di hidungnya.

"Apa menurutmu ada hubungannya dengan ibu Soojung?" Kyungsoo menyodoknya. "Kita tidak pernah menemukan mayatnya. Mungkinkah Sang Guru menyimpannya?"

"Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan ibu Soojung atau dengan lebih banyak lagi," kata Merlin. "Selama ratusan tahun cinta berpihak pada Kebaikan, membuat Kebaikan tak terkalahkan oleh Kejahatan. _Kenapa?_ Karena Sang Guru membunuh saudara kembarnya sendiri demi mendapatkan kekuatan, membuktikan bahwa Kejahatan tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai. Untuk mengimbangi perbuatan keji itu, Storian membuat Kebaikan menang di setiap cerita selama ada cinta sejati di pihaknya. Tapi sekarang Seunghyun memiliki Soojung sebagai ratunya, dia percaya cintanya cukup untuk menebus pembunuhan kakaknya."

"Tapi itu tidak masuk akal," bantah Kyungsoo. "Meski dia memiliki cinta Soojung, tidak menghapus fakta bahwa dia membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri."

"Tepat sekali," sahut Merlin. "Jadi, pertanyaan yang tersisa: Apa yang dia harap akan dilakukan Soojung untuknya di akhir cerita ini? Apa Sang Guru berpikir _dia_ bisa menebus dosa itu? Kalau benar, itukah sebabnya dia memilih Soojung sebagai cinta sejati sejak awal?"

Perut Kyungsoo serasa dipilin. "Merlin, apapun yang direncanakannya, kita tidak bisa menang kalau tanpa bantuan. Apa kau tidak paham? Kita hanya beberapa murid dan pahlawan tua yang serba gemetar!"

Merlin tak mendengarkan. "Bagaimana kalau kita keliru memahami cerita ini, Kyungsoo?" tanyanya pelan. "Bagaimana kalau kita bisa membuktian bahwa membunuh kakaknya bukan tindak kriminal sama sekali? Bahwa cinta adalah Kejahatan tingkat tinggi dan bukan Kebaikan terhebat?" tubuhnya kini tegap. "Kalau begitu, Kebaikan jadi Kejahatan dan Kejahatan jadi Kebaikan, bukan? Seperti yang dijanjikannya."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Itu tidak masuk akal−"

Merlin berjengit seakan tiba-tiba sadar ada Kyungsoo di sana. "Aku tidak peka ya, membawamu kemari tengah malam padahal kau belum tidur sama sekali. Ayo, tidur. Setiap menit berarti."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening. "Tunggu dulu, bagaimana cara kita melawannya? Bagaimana kita..." Dia menguap dan dia tahu itu gara-gara Merlin, karena tubuhnya mati rasa dan kepalanya terasa berat sehingga dia melesak dan menembus awan bak jangkar. Dia mengulurkan tangan pada Merlin, berusaha tetap terjaga, berpegangan padanya; tapi dia hanya merasakan segenggam bintang dan rasa hangat langit di mulutnya sembari terjatuh dalam kegelapan.

Suara-suara terdengar tajam dari ruang kosong, Kyungsoo membuka mata. Dia menelungkup di lantai memakai selimut biru kumal milik Guinevere. Gadis-gadis penyihir sudah tidak ada di kamar. Tempat tidur mereka sudah rapi. Dari jendela, dia bisa melihat langit malam yang gelap, tak ada tanda-tanda matahari terbit.

Kyungsoo mengikuti asal suara di ruang tengah dan melihat teman-temannya, tua dan muda, mengisi tas-tas kain goni dengan kue gandum dan buah serta kaleng-kaleng air, sambil menikmati semangkuk bubur _oat_ terakhir. Semua memakai jubah hitam tebal, sibuk berbisik-bisik, kecuali Guinevere yang masih memakai gaun tidurnya dan sedang mengemas tas untuk Lancelot sementara ksatria itu mengasah pedangnya.

Setelah lebih dekat ke ruang tengah, Kyungsoo sadar mereka sudah tidak lagi dibagi menjadi kelompok tua dan muda seperti biasanya, tapi menjadi kelompok pasangan-pasangan mentor: Hort dan Peter, Victoria bersama Jack dan Briar Rose, Amber bersama Hansel dan Gretel, Luna bersama Si Tudung Merah. Hort melihat Kyungsoo, dia dan Pan segera terdiam. Begitu pula semua pasangan.

Merlin berjalan ke ruang tengah dari ruang makan, menyesap kopi.

"Kami berusaha tidak bicara keras-kersa, Nak. Supaya kau bisa istirahat sebentar lagi."

Dalam keadaan mengantuk, Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

Kemudian seseorang menepuk bahunya.

Dia mendongak dan melihat Kai, sudah bersih dan tampan memakai jubah hitamnya, Excalibur tersemat di punggungnya. Dia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah waktunya," katanya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

FF ini akan tamat dalam kurang-lebih 2x update lagi (sisa 6 chapter). Dalam sisa chapters itu, ada chapter-chapter terpanjang yang pastinya bakal menjawab semua misteri yang kalian pertanyakan. Jadi, siap-siap, readers! : )


	34. Apologies and Confessions

**30**

 **PERMOHONAN MAAF DAN PENGAKUAN**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tahu kiamat sudah dekat saat Kai berusaha meyakinkan Lancelot untuk tinggal bersama ibunya. Baik Kai maupun Kyungsoo sama-sama tahu mereka membutuhkan ksatria itu untuk berperang bersama pasukan mereka. Jadi, kalau Kai memohon padanya untuk tinggal di rumah, artinya dia tahu mereka semua akan mati. Meski sang pangeran sangat membenci ksatria tengil itu, dia tak sanggup membayangkan ibunya kehilangan pendamping hidup untuk kedua kalinya.

Namun permohonannya tak digubris. Guinevere tak mau menurutinya.

Wanita itu mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Lancelot di padang rumput yang bermandi sisa cahaya bulan, seperti yang dilakukannya pada semua tamunya. Dia menyempatkan diri untuk memeluk singkat setiap tamu, seakan mereka semua hendak pergi ke toko dan akan kembali saat makan siang.

Ketika tiba giliran Kyungsoo, ratu tua itu memeluk lebih lama. Kyungsoo melihat bibir Guinevere bergetar dan matanya basah.

"Jaga Jonginku," bisik Guinevere.

"Pasti," jawab Kyungsoo, berusaha menahan tangis.

Sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kepalanya, Kyungsoo mendongak dan melihat sang pangeran memakaikan mahkotanya kembali.

"Kau meninggalkannya di kamar," kata Kai sambil tersenyum konyol. "Pasti tidak kelihatan, kan?"

Lalu matanya berserobok dengan tatapan ibunya.

Kyungsoo menyadari mereka sama-sama meredam emosi; ibu dan anak yang telah melawan begitu banyak kepedihan dan kembali bersama, tapi kemudian dipisahkan kembali oleh sebuah perang.

"Biarkan ibu ikut bersamamu, Jongin. Kumohon," Guinevere memohon. "Aku bisa bertarung. Kita bisa bersama−"

"Tidak," jawab sang pangeran. "Ini satu-satunya kesepakatanku dan Lancelot."

Guinevere menggeleng, air matanya mengalir.

Kai mendekapnya. "Dengarkan aku. Ibu akan ke Camelot di acara penobatanku, setelah Kyungsoo dan aku menutup buku dongengnya dan Sang Guru mati. Saat itulah cerita Ibu berakhir. Bukan di sini, tapi di Camelot, di tempat Ibu menjadi ibu, lalu nenek. Dan Ibu akan punya banyak cinta di sisa hidup Ibu. Ibu bahkan boleh mengajak raksasa itu."

Guinevere tertawa dalam tangisnya.

"Berjanjilah padaku, Jongin. Berjanjilah kau akan kembali."

"Aku berjanji," suara Kai serak.

Tapi Kyungsoo tahu dia berbohong.

Guinevere melihat sesuatu di belakang putranya dan menjauh.

Kai dan Kyungsoo menoleh, lalu melihat Merlin memimpin Liga pahlawan, tua dan muda, menuju portal cahaya putih yang melayang di atas bukit di kejauhan. Lancelot yang pertama menaikinya, menghilang seperti bayangan menembus matahari. Pahlawan-pahlawan tua dan muda menyusulnya menaiki cahaya itu, satu demi satu, hingga tersisa Merlin. Dia menenteramkan Kai dan Kyungsoo di seberang padang rumput melalui tatapannya, seolah berharap bisa meninggalkan mereka di sana.

* * *

"Pasti sudah pagi sekarang," kata Kai pada Kyungso, menyipit dalam kegelapan Hutan seraya terus berusaha mengikuti pasangan di depan mereka.

"Kalau begitu, di mana mataharinya?" tanya Kyungsoo, mencari-cari garis khatulistiwa di antara awan hitam yang bergerak cepat dan setitik sinar yang berkelap-kelip di belakangnya. "Aku hanya bisa melihat Bintang Utara dan badai awan." Tapi setelah Kyungsoo melihat lebih teliti, ternyata itu _bukan_ awan sama sekali.

Melainkan asap yang membumbung dari suatu tempat di kejauhan, searah dengan tempat tujuan yang ditunjukkan Merlin pada pasukannya. Sambil merapatkan jubah hitamnya, Kyungsoo berjinjit, menyipit ke arah pasangan-pasangan di depan mereka, tapi dia tak bisa melihat dari mana asal asap itu.

Dia menyikut Kai. "Angkat aku."

"Apa?"

"Di pundakmu."

Kai merengut. "Meski kau memakai mahkota bukan berarti−"

"Sekarang."

Sang pangeran mendesah. "Aku kira Soojung sudah cukup merepotkan."

Dia mengangkat Kyungsoo ke pundaknya, menggeram lirih saat gadis itu berpegangan pada kerah jubahnya, sepatu tebalnya menendang-nendang dada Kai. Dia melihat pasangan Hort dan Peter Pan di depan mereka dan mendengar Cinderella bersama Pinokio agak jauh di belakang, saling melontarkan candaan saat melihat mereka.

"Ada yang diperbudak," komentar Pinokio.

"Akhirnya sang pangeran setinggi ayahnya," cibir Cinderella.

Kai mengertakkan gigi, menahan beban Kyungsoo. "Berapa lama lagi?"

Kyungsoo mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, jalinan dalam pohon menyapu mahkotanya sementara dia memandang ke kegelapan di depan, mencari asal asap.

Asap itu berasal dari kebakaran.

Jauh di kaki langit hitam, api kuning kemerahan mengamuk ke angkasa. Lidah apinya menjilat lebih tinggi dan semakin tinggi lagi, menerangi sekelilingnya: menara jam bengkok, kios-kos di alun-alun, atap-atap ruamh yang runcing, dan pemandangan desa yang terlihat jelas, diterangi cahaya api di bawah kubah pelindung yang berlubang-lubang.

Jangho.

Jangho kebakaran.

Tiba-tiba, dia teringat lukisan di Galeri Kejahatan: penampakan yang terakhir dilihat August Sader berupa api unggun di tengah-tengah desa.

"Bukan. Bukan kebakaran. Mereka membakar _buku-buku dongeng,_ " bisik Kyungsoo, berpegangan pada pundak Kai.

Terlihat kubah pelindung Jangho berlubang-lubang kecil dan berguncang ditiup angin, seolah akan runtuh tak lama lagi.

"Mereka mulai percaya dengan akhir cerita yang baru. Merlin benar. Mereka kehilangan keyakinan pada Kebaikan."

"Aku tidak tahu ke mana M mau membawa kita," keluh Kai tanpa mendengarkannya. "Sekolah ada di timur dan desamu di barat. Kalau Merlin tetap menuntun kita di jalur ini, kita akan masuk Hutan Stymph di antara keduanya.

"Hutan Stymph?"

"Tempat asal _stymph_. Tahu kan, burung-burung tulang yang dulu ada di sekolah sebelum _crog_ memakan semuanya," kata Kai tak sabar, berkeringat di bawahnya. "Merlin gila kalau berpikir kita bisa bertahan semenit pun di sana. Tidak ada orang waras yang pergi ke hutan itu karena Sang Guru yang mengendalikan _stymph_."

"Aku pikir _stymph_ membenci penjahat," kata Kyungsoo.

"Karena Sang Guru _melatih_ mereka untuk mencari jiwa-jiwa Jahat. Orang-orang hanya mau pergi ke dekat sana pada tanggal 11 November, empat tahun sekali, saat anak-anak Never baru dijemput ke sekolah. Biasanya banyak keluarga berpiknik di perbatasannya dan menonton _stymph_ melesat dari pohon dan menculik anak-anak kemudian membawa mereka ke kastel Kejahatan."

Dari atas bahu Kai, samar-samar Kyungsoo bisa melihat hutan gelap yang membentang di antara Jangho dan Sekolah Kejahatan.

Dia sudah pernah ke Hutan itu sebelumnya.

Malam itu, dua tahun lalu, ketika Sang Guru membawanya dan Soojung pergi dari Jangho. Dia membawa mereka ke Hutan Tak Bertepi. Di sana seekor _stymph_ menetas dari telur hitam mengilap, mencapit mereka dengan mulut runcingnya, lalu melemparkan mereka ke sekolah yang sudah ditentukan.

Tapi kenapa Merlin mau membawa mereka ke hutan tempat dimulainya cerita ini? Seharusnya mereka menyerang Sekolah Kejahatan. Seharusnya mereka mencari Soojung supaya gadis itu menghancurkan cincinnya.

Itu pun kalau Kyungsoo bisa meyakinkannya.

Dia segera menengadah untuk melihat langit, mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tugas mustahil itu. Berapa lama waktu yang tersisa sebelum Hutan menjadi gelap total? Dan mengapa matahari belum bersinar?

Matanya beralih kembali pada titik cahaya kecil yang tertutup kepulan asap. Setelah memperhatikan lebih teliti, dilihatnya matahari menetes-netes: serpihan api jingga panas menembus asap dan menguap di udara.

"Itu bukan Bintang Utara," ujarnya serak. "Kai, itu _matahari_."

Kai memandang langit dengan kesal. "Jangan gila. Matahari tidak mungkin sekecil itu−" ekspresinya berubah tegang. "Iya, kan?"

Kyungsoo tahu Kai baru saja menyadari hal sama yang semalam juga baru disadarinya. Mereka sudah terlalu lama pergi dari Hutan.

Perlahan dia menurunkan Kyungsoo kembali ke tanah. "Tujuh hari. Kata Merlin tujuh hari, kan?"

"Artinya matahari akan mati waktu terbenam _malam ini_ ," kata Kyungsoo.

"Artinya malam ini buku dongeng itu harus tamat dan tertutup," kata Kai. "Dengan cara apapun."

Mereka saling tatap dengan wajah pucat serupa.

"Aku akan menjagam dari apapun," Kai berjanji.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku tahu."

Namun, sekarang Kyungsoo-lah yang berbohong. Bahkan sang pangeran sekalipun tak akan bisa melindunginya dari apa yang akan terjadi.

Kai memaksakan senyum gagah, mendekap Kyungsoo. "Dari semua kisah dongeng kerajaan di seluruh Hutan, kau malah masuk ke dongengku."

Kyungsoo menepuk dada bidang Kai sebelum membalas pelukannya. "Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Ini kan dongengku dan Soojung."

Kai terkekeh seraya melepaskan dekapannya. Lengan kuatnya beralih menggandeng Kyungsoo, kembali mengikuti Merlin dan seluruh pasukan Kebaikan menuju Hutan Stymph yang gelap.

* * *

Begitu masuk melintasi pintu gerbang Hutan Stymph, hawa dingin langsung menyambut Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Setelah tiga minggu berada dalam musim semi di tempat perlindungan padang rumput, kembali ke musim dingin tanpa matahari membuat mereka menggigil sekalipun memakai jubah tebal. Namun, masih ada yang lebih buruk dari rasa dingin, yaitu bau busuk yang baru: pepohonan mati berbau tengik dan bangkai-bangkai binatang membusuk membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo menutup hidung dengan lengan baju mereka selama satu jama pertama sampai mereka terbiasa.

Pagi pun berlalu, tak lebih hangat maupun lebih terang. Rombongan itu kembali berjalan berpasangan, tua dan muda−kecuali Kai dan Kyungsoo yang memasangkan diri mereka demi menghindari mentor masing-masing. Awalnya, kelompok ini dibuai rasa aman Hutan yang sepi. Kerajaan-kerajaan Ever sudah membentengi diri seperti dugaan Merlin, sementara kerajaan-kerajaan Never seperti Whalien dan Netherwood cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menyerang pasukan Kebaikan, meski kecil, sampai Sang Guru membuktikan Kejahatan bisa menang.

Rasa aman itu tak bertahan lama.

Tak lama kemudian, pasangan-pasangan itu mulai menyadari keberadaan makam-makam darurat di sepanjang jalan, ditutup bintang-bintang putih berasap yang ditulisi Merlin dengan nama-nama pahlawan yang gugur. Yuba yang berjalan bersama Kelinci Putih membuat catatan nama-nama itu di buku tulis kecil dan membisikkan doa untuk tiap-tiap pahlawan. Saat istirahat makan siang beberapa jam kemudian di kolam yang kering, mereka sama-sama berwajah suram, menyadari sudah semakin dekat dengan makam mereka sendiri.

Meski demikian, mereka masih yakin pemimpin mereka memiliki rencana untuk menyelamatkan mereka serta nasib Kebaikan. Maka ketika Merlin menyalakan api di tengah-tengah kolam dan membagikan roti isi kalkun, para penontonnya duduk di tanah, lega karena perjalanan jauh.

"Kadang aku bertanya-tanya," cetus Merlin, menjilat sisa _moster_ di bibir atasnya, "dari mana asal datangnya makanan? Apa dari dimensi empat tempat topi ajaibku mengambil makanan? Atau topiku tinggal menyediakan roti dan memanggil kalkun, lalu jadi hidangan begitu saja? Selain itu, terbuat dari apa _sebenarnya_ roti isi ini?"

Dua puluh pasang mata terbelalak ke arahnya.

"Merlin," panggil Lancelot yang mulai tak sabar, "jelas kita sedang menuju ke Hutan Stymph. Seharusnya kau membawa kami berbelok ke timur berjam-jam yang lalu. Apa ada _alasan_ kenapa kita akan pergi ke sana dan bukan ke sekolah?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Merlin, mengaduk-aduk topinya untuk mengambil tusuk gigi. Dia tak melanjutkan.

"Jadi, apa?" tanya Peter Pan.

"Hutan Stymph adalah tempat yang direncanakan Sang Guru untuk menyerang kita," kata Merlin, sambil mencungkili sela-sela giginya. "Ada yang mau kopi? Meski 20 cangkir agak kebanyakan karena kalian pasti rewel soal gula dan susu−"

"Merlin, demi Tuhan!" hardik Jack.

"Sewaktu kubilang 'Serahkan rencana perang padaku', aku bersungguh-sungguh," jawab sang penyihir marah. "Tanpa memikirkan keruwetan perang pun sudah cukup banyak yang harus kalian khawatirkan: Perang akan berlangsung percuma jika _satu_ saja pahlawan ternama kita tewaas. Kubah pelindung Pembaca sudah hampir runtuh. Peter, Cinderella, Jack, Briar Rose, Tudung Merah, Hansel, Gretel, Pinokio−tinggal kalian yang tersisa di antara Sang Guru dan akhir Kebaikan sejauh yang kita tahu. Jadi, biar aku saja yang mengkhawatirkan rencana perang. Kalian semua hanya perlu mengkhawatirkan soal bagaimana cara untuk tetap _hidup_."

Kai menatap Kyungsoo tajam, mempertanyakan apa menyerahkan rencana pada Merlin terdengar salah bagi gadis itu seperti yang dirasakannya.

Kyungsoo berdeham, "Kau tadi bilang kau membawa kami ke Hutan Stymph karena Sang Guru akan menyerang kita di sana. Berhubung Sang Guru mengendalian hutan itu, apa menurutmu tidak perlu _sedikit_ detail?"

"Detail?" tanya Merlin, mengerutkan bibir. "Bagaimana kalau seperti ini: Sang Guru bersama para penjahat Lama berencana menyergap kita sebelum kita sampai di sekolah. Berhubung aku tahu sebelum ini terjadi, aku harus memilih di mana aku ingin penyergapan itu terjadi. Hutan Stymph tampaknya pilihan terbaik."

Hening.

"Akhirnya dia gila," gumam Kai pada Kyungsoo.

"Merlin, pertama, Hutan Stymph adalah tempat terburuk untuk kita datangi kalau memang tempat itu di bawah kendali Sang Guru," dengus Lancelot.

"Lupakan _stymph_ ," kata Amber. "Dia mau menyergap kita? Bersama 200 zombi penjahat?"

"Bagaimana seorang penyihir bisa tahu mereka hendak menyergap kita?" ujar Hansel sinis.

"Untuk pertama kalinya Hansel benar," Gretel sepakat. "'Penyergapan' artinya menyerang dengan cara mengejutkan, jadi kalau tidak mengejutkan, berarti tidak ada penyergapan−"

"Aku terkejut calon ratu kita mengkhawatirkanku," tutur Merlin keras-keras, matanya masih menatap Kyungsoo. "Sementara _dia_ yang memegang tanggung jawab utama dalam memenangkan perang ini dan masih belum tahu bagaimana cara membuat Soojng menghancurkan cincinnya."

Semua orang bungkam.

Kyungsoo perlahan menatap Merlin.

"Sang Guru yang mati atau kita yang mati, Kyungsoo," tekan sang penyihir. "Jadi kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan fokus sepenuhnya pada Soojung daripada _stymph_. Burung tulang itu bukan tandingan bagi seorang ratu."

Suaranya menggema ke seluruh Hutan.

Kyungsoo sadar Kai menatapnya. Seluruh rombongan juga menatapnya dengan wajah suram, tanpa suara.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita bunuh diri saja," cetus Cinderella.

Kyungsoo berpaling padanya. "Atau bunuh kau saja karena kau seperti binatang buas kejam dan berhati gelap yang tidak disukai siapapun!"

Raut Cinderella semerah tomat.

Keheningan menyeruak di antara mereka, semua memalingkan pandangan.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Kai, tapi dia pun tak sanggup menatap mata pemuda itu.

Merlin beranjak pelan, membersihkan remah-remah roti di tangannya. "Alasan lain kenapa aku tetap melajang selama ini," katanya sambil berjalan. "Kenikmatan makan _sendirian_."

* * *

"Aku tidak mau minta maaf," ungkap Kyungsoo.

Kai mengunyah apel (tadinya dia minta selusin stroberi, tapi topi Merlin kehabisan stok), melenggang di sampingnya.

"Tidak mau. Itu sudah yang kesekian kalinya dan aku sudah tidak bisa mentolerir lagi. Dia layak diperlakukan begitu," Kyungsoo bersikeras, berusaha tak menoleh pada Cinderella dan Pinokio yang berjalan di belakang mereka. "Kau pun pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Kai tidak menjawab.

"Begini, kalau kau marah karena hal ini, aku akan minta maaf, tapi hanya kalau dia minta maaf duluan."

Kai menggerogoti apelnya, lalu membuang bagian tengahnya. "Dia harus minta maaf untuk apa, tepatnya?"

"Sejak awal dia hanya menyiksa kita dengan mulut kasarnya."

"Dan sebelumnya kau tidak terganggu. Kalau iya, kau bisa baik-baik saja dengannya sampai sepuluh menit yang lalu."

"Sudah kubilang, karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!"

"Yang kulihat adalah kau kebetulan menemukan sasaran disaat kau meragukan diri sendiri."

"Apa?"

"Kyungsoo, tidakkah kau ingat tahun pertama di kelas Kebajikan kau bilang aku setolol keledai dan−"

"Kau mengancam akan _membunuhku_?"

Kai menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Meragukan diri." Dia menunjuk Kyungsoo, "Sasaran." Sang pangeran tersenyum. "Aku tahu karena aku juga begitu."

Kyungsoo melipat tangannya. "Kau dulu minta maaf padaku, tapi kenapa aku harus minta maaf padanya?"

"Tentu saja karena kau orang yang lebih baik dibanding aku."

"Apa itu akan jadi pembelaanmu setiap kali kita berdebat?"

"Berhasil, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengerang. " _Ok_. Berhubung sekarang mustahil untuk bicara berdua saja dengannya, aku akan menunggu di saat dan tempat yang tepat−"

"Hei, Hidung Panjang!" Kai berteriak pada Pinokio di belakangnya. "Mau berjalan denganku sebentar saja?"

Pinokio merengut. "Kalau ingat kau ini siapa, maunya sih tidak. tapi berhubung kau anak manja yang akan mengusikku dengan ejekan, kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan," jawabnya, bergegas menyusul sang pangeran.

Kai melongo. "Pasti melelahkan ya harus terus-terusan berkata jujur."

"Kaukira kenapa aku tidak menikah?" sahut Pinokio sambil berjalan bersamanya.

Begitu saja, tahu-tahu Kyungsoo sudah berdua dengan mentornya.

Dia mengira putri tua itu akan menghajarnya dan membuat kegaduhan di depan yang lainnya, tapi Cinderella hanya terus berjalan, lemah dan muram, terlihat seperti anak kecil yang habis dipermalukan.

"H-halo," kata Kyungsoo, sediit kebingungan. "Aku ingin minta maaf. Kurasa tadi aku merasa terpojok dan melampiaskannya padamu−"

"Apa menurutmu aku orang jahat?" gerutu Cinderella. "Semua orang menganggapku jahat, sengit, dingin, dan kasar. Tapi di kelompok ini tidak ada yang akan mengerti, apalagi kau."

"Kau salah," kata Kyungsoo cepat. "Dulu orang-orang juga menganggapku sangat kasar, bahkan mengataiku penyihir. Sejujurnya aku takut pada penilaian mereka, sampai aku belajar untuk−"

"Oh, tidak ada yang peduli tentang apa yang kaupelajari," potong Cinderella. "Lagipula, pemahamanmu salah semua. Ini bukan tentang aku yang takut akan penilaian bodoh atau orang-orang seperti kau. Lupakan saja yang kubilang tadi. Aku terima permintaan maafmu dan kau boleh pergi, oke?"

Putri tua itu melipat tangan dan memalingkan wajah, menyudahi percakapan itu.

Kyungsoo mendesah. "Baiklah." Dia melangkah pergi, tapi kemudian mendengarnya. Suara lirih dalam dirinya.

 _Jangan pergi._

Tapi bukan suaranya sendiri

Itu suara Cinderella.

Dulu, Kyungsoo bisa mendengar harapan dari jiwa yang membutuhkan. Namun dia mengira sudah kehilangan bakatnya. Tapi mungkin bakat itu belum hilang sama sekali. Mungkin dia hanya berhenti mendengarkan.

Perlahan Kyungsoo berbalik pada putri tua itu. "Ceritakan padaku," katanya.

Cinderella menatapnya, terkejut. "Kau masih di sini, ya," katanya, berusaha bersikap tidak suka.

"Menurut Merlin kita bisa saling membantu," kata Kyungsoo, "dan perasaanku mengatakan kau tahu kenapa."

Cinderella menatap ke bawah. "Apa gunanya?" gumamnya lirih.

"Kumohon," kata Kyungsoo.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam lama sekali.

"Dulu, aku tidak pernah mengira dalam seribu tahun pun aku bisa masuk Sekolah Kebaikan," kata putri tua itu. "Aku tumbuh bersama ibu tiri yang mengatakan aku ini jelek, bodoh, gembul, dan tidak becus menguras kamar mandinya, apalagi jadi gadis Ever. Dia memanggilku 'Upik Abu': gadis yang cukup beruntung kalau bisa menikah dengan seorang pengurus kuda. Seluruh perhatiannya tertuju pada kedua anak gadisnya yang dia yakin bisa menikah dengan pangeran setelah lulus dari Sekolah Kebaikan. Jadi, ketika _aku_ menerima tiket Kebun Bunga ke Sekolah Kebaikan dan kakak-kakak tiriku tidak dapat, aku malu sekali. Rasanya seperti kekeliruan besar. Pasti ada orang yang bisa melihat bahwa kakak-kakak tirikulah yang layak bersekolah di sana, bukan aku. Kemudian aku menerima seragam, jadwal, dan potret dinding. Lalu begitu saja, aku jadi murid sungguhan seperti yang lainnya. Ella yang manis tanpa noda abu di Menara Charity, kamar 24.

"Tapi aku tidak bahagia di sekolah. Pada tahun pertama, aku sangat merindukan rumahku. Karena ini yang tidak diketahui semua orang tentangku: Aku _menyayangi_ kakak-kakak tiriku. Dan mereka juga menyayangiku! Buku dongengku tidak pernah menceritakan soal itu karena akan merusak semuanya, kan? Maksudku, ya, mereka memang konyol, manja, dan terobsesi pada pangeran, tapi mereka juga cerdas, ngaco, dan urakan sepertiku. Mereka juga pernah menyelamatkan hidupku.

"Sewaktu ayahku meninggal dan aku jadi anak yatim dalam asuhan ibu tiriku, dia mau menjualku pada Jenggot Biru yang saat itu sedang mencari istri baru. Tapi karena tahu reputasi Jenggot Biru yang suka membunuh istri-istrinya, kakak-kakak tiriku mendapat ide untuk menjadikanku pembantu rumah tangga. Aku tahu mereka merasa bersalah karena sudah membuatku mencuci pakaian dalam mereka, tapi aku bahagia karena tahu mereka menyelamatkanku dari nasib mengerikan. Lagipula, mereka biasanya menemaniku saat aku menyapu dan memasak, menceritakan padaku semua tentang Sekolah Kebaikan yang legendaris dan betapa hebatnya kalau nanti mereka menerima tiket Kebun Bunga, sambil mengumumkan gosip terbaru dari kota dan mengomel tentang ibu mereka yang sadis. Kami bertiga sangat _dekat_. Maka ketika aku dikirim ke sekolah tanpa mereka, di bulan kedua aku menangis sambil makan setoples es krim tiap malam sebelum tidur, berharap bisa pulang."

Dia menarik napas panjang. "Tapi akhirnya kelulusan tiba dan sementara murid-murid lainnya kembali ke Hutan mencari dongeng mereka, aku bergegas pulang ke rumah ibu tiriku di Maidenvale. Awalnya, kakak-kakak tiriku tidak mau bicara padaku, masih marah karena aku sudah 'mencuri' tempat mereka di sekolah. Maka dengan hati-hati aku menjaga diri supaya tidak menyinggung kehidupanku sebagai murid sekolah, dan lama-lama mereka mulai memberiku tugas rumah lagi. sementara itu, ibuku merobek semua surat dari teman-teman sekolahku dan membakar bekas seragam serta buku-buku pelajaranku. Tak lama setelah itu, rasanya seperti aku tidak pernah ke sekolah sama sekali. Lalu, karena ibu tiriku cemburuan, dia mulai mengingatkan anak-anaknya untuk menjaga jarak dariku. Ikatan para gadis yang bukan sedarang _tidak akan_ pernahbertahan. Kakak-kakak tiriku tentu saja tidak percaya padanya. Bagi mereka, aku adalah keluarga. Dan sebenarnya, aku ingin mereka bahagia. Setelah menyaksikan ayahku menikahi wanita iblis itu dan seluruh energi tolol yang dibuang gadis-gadis Ever demi cowok-cowok di sekolah, aku sudah sangat bahagia bisa meninggalkan pernikahan, cinta, dan pangeran demi kakak-kakak tiriku. Asalkan kami bisa bersama, semua terasa sempurna."

Cinderella terdiam sejenak. "Jadi, kau harus mengerti, ketika Profesor Dovey datang ke rumahku pada malam legendaris itu dan mengabulkan permohonanku untuk pergi ke Pesta Dansa, dia−dan semua orang yang tahu dongengku−mengira aku ingin pergi ke Pesta Dansa untuk bertemu sang pangeran. Aku _tidak pernah_ mau bertemu pangeran sialan itu! Aku ingin ke pesta karena aku mau melihat kakak-kakak tiriku bertemu pangeran! Tujuan hidup mereka adalah menghadiri malam saat Pangeran Keelan menyeleksi gadis-gadis yang layak untuk kerajaan. Setelah bertahun-tahun mendengarkan mereka bercerita meluap-luap tentang apa yang akan mereka katakan pada pangeran dan apa yang akan mereka kenakan serta bagaimana mereka akan memenangkan hatinya, akhirnya merreka mendapat giliran di hadapan sang pangeran. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak ingin hadir? Aku bahkan menggunakan permohonan ajaib demi melihat momen mereka bersama sang pangeran. Mereka juga ingin aku ada di sana, tapi mereka tidak berani mengungkapkannya pada ibu tiriku."

Mata mentor Kyungsoo perlahan meredup. "Saat Pangeran Keelan memilihku, aku bisa melihat keterkejutan di wajah mereka, seolah pada momen itu mereka sadar seharusnya mereka menuruti ibu mereka sejak dulu. Sebutan-sebutan yang mereka tujukan padaku saat itu begitu menyakitkan sampai aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Aku mencoba menjelaskan pada mereka yang sebenarnya−aku bahkan melarikan diri dari pesta untuk membuktikannya. Tapi pangeran selalu menemukan putrinya, bahkan ketika putrinya tak ingin ditemukan. Dia melacakku ke rumah kami seperti pengintai dan mengepas sepatu kaca yang tertinggal. Saat dia melamarku, aku memberinya satu syarat: saudara-saudara tiriku harus ikut dan tinggal di istana bersamaku karena kalau aku menikah dengan laki-laki yang nyaris tak kukenal, setidaknya aku bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan sahabat-sahabatku. Tapi dia sudah menyaksikan bagaimana sikap saudara-saudaraku padaku di Pesta Dansa dan saat pelayannya mengepas sepatu kaca padaku. Dia tidak bisa melihat bahwa semua itu terjadi karena ulahku sendiri. Dia malah menuntutku memilih: Aku ikut ke istana sendirian sebagai istrinya atau tinggal bersama kakak-kakakku di rumah itu selamanya. Dia memberiku waktu sampai keesokan paginya untuk mengambil keputusan, lalu dia pergi bersama para pelayannya."

Cinderella terdiam. "Malam itu, ibu tiriku mencoba membunuhku di tempat tidurku dengan kapak, tapi pangeranku bersembunyi di luar jendela karena tahu aku tidak aman berada satu atap dengan ibu tiriku. Pangeran Keelan membunuh ibu tiriku di tempat dengan pedangnya dan membawaku pergi. Hal terakhir yang disaksikan kakak-kakak tiriku adalah aku menunggang kuda bersama pangeran yang mereka impikan, ibu mereka tewas di rumah."

Cinderella meneteskan air mata. "Pertama, aku mengambil tempat mereka di Sekolah Kebaikan. Kedua, aku merebut pangeran mereka. Dan ketiga, aku merenggut ibu mereka. Bagaimana bisa mereka melihat Kebaikan dalam diriku setelah itu? Bagaimana mungkin mereka memandangku selain sebagai musuh?" tuturnya dengan suara serak. "Selama bertahun-tahun, mereka membuat rencana-rencana untuk melawanku hingga akhirnya pangeranku memerintahkan agar mereka dibunuh tanpa sepengetahuanku. Kakak-kakakku tidak pernah tahu aku memilih untuk tinggal di rumah keesokan paginya dan menyerahkan takhtaku demi mereka. _Mereka_ -lah Kebahagiaan Abadiku, lebih dari pemuda manapun. Dan jika aku harus sendirian seumur hidupku demi menjaga mereka tetap berada di dalamnya, aku rela melakukannya. Tapi semua terlambat."

Akhirnya dia menatap Kyungsoo, hanyut dalam kepedihan. "Itu sebabnya aku menyuruhmu menodongkan tongkat sihir Dovey pada Soojung dan mengancamnya supaya dia menurutimu. Itulah yang setidaknya kupelajari dari kisahku−lebih baik jadi orang gendut menyebalkan dan mendapat apa yang kauinginkan karena pada akhirnya cinta tidak ada artinya kalau kau memilih orang yang salah," tangisnya pecah. "Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Pangeran Keelan memilihku menjadi ratunya, padahal kami belum mengenal satu sama lain lebih jauh."

"Oh, Ella," bisik Kyungsoo, air mata mengalir di wajahnya.

"Itu sebabnya aku tidak pernah bahagia," Ella terisak, kekasaran pada dirinya luntur. "Karena semua orang mengira dongengku adalah tentang menemukan ibu peri, gaun, pesta dansa, dan pangeran, padahal aku tidak menginginkan semua itu! Aku hanya menginginkan kakak-kakak tiriku bahagai! Aku hanya ingin terus bersama sahabat-sahabat terbaikku!"

Kyungsoo menyentuh punggung putri tua itu dan membiarkannya menangis sambil berjalan dalam keheningan di lintasan.

"Kau sungguh menyayangi Soojung? Setelah semua yang dilakukannya padamu?" tanya Ella pada akhirnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, tiba-tiba terbawa emosi. "Sebesar rasa sayangmu pada kakak-kakak tirimu."

Ella berhenti di lintasannya, sebuah kesadaran tiba-tiba terpancar dari matanya. " _Itu_ sebabnya Merlin memasangkan kita. Karena aku membiarkan kisahku berlalu. Aku menyerah pada keputusasaan dan kemarahn lalu membiarkannya merenggut kebahagiaan dari hidupku. Tapi kau bisa memperbaiki dongengku dan dongengmu, Kyungsoo. Kau masih bisa memperjuangkan sahabatmu."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku tidak yakin masih ada Soojung yang tersisa untuk diperjuangkan."

Sang mentor mengelus pipi Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak boleh menyerah. Tidak sekarang. Tunjukkan pada dunia apa yang tidak bisa kutunjukkan. Cinta yang sama besar artinya dengan seorang laki-laki. Cinta yang lebih kuat daripada ikatan darah. Lakukan demi kita berdua."

Kyungsoo memandang Ella, untuk pertama kalinya ketakutan kelam di dalam dirinya menyingkir demi secercah cahaya.

Lalu ekspresi Cinderella berubah.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat semuanya berhenti di lintasan, memandanginya dan mentornya seakan mereka singa dan kelinci yang sedang berpesta kebun.

"Oh, sial. Orang-orang tolol itu mengira aku jadi lembek," gerutu Cinderella.

"Akan kukatakan pada mereka bahwa aku memohon-mohon untuk dimaafkan," kata Kyungsoo.

"Dan bersumpah menjadi pelayanku selamanya," sahut Cinderella. "Sekarang kembalilah pada pangeran sialmu sebelum kau menghancurkan reputasiku lebih jauh."

Sambil mengedip, dia menendang pelan bokong Kyungsoo dan gadis itu tak bisa menahan senyuman sambil berjalan pergi, bertanya-tanya betapa berbeda hidupnya selama ini jika dia belajar untuk lebih sering meminta maaf.

.

.

.

 _Triple update!_

 _Go read the next chapter : )_


	35. Spies in the Stymph Forest

**31**

 **MATA-MATA DI HUTAN STYMPH**

.

.

.

 _Note:_

 _Kindly use your imagination while reading this chapter._

Saat mereka tiba di pinggiran Hutan Stymph, kilau matahari yang surut tepat berada di timur. "Tinggal beberapa jam lagi sebelum matahari tenggelam," kata Kai gugup, tanganya bergerak memegang Excalibur, seakan memastikan pedang itu masih ada. "Lance saja terus-terusan menengok ke matahari seperti tahu kita semua akan tamat."

"Lance. Kau punya nama panggilan untuknya. Untukku tidak ada?"

Kai menoleh pada Kyungsoo, tersenyum masam. "Tidak lucu," kata Kai, dilihatnya jalan masuk ke Hutan Stymph di depan. "Lagipula itu panggilan ibuku untuknya. Kita tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi, Kyung. Inilah Tamat bagi kita. Akhir dongeng yang sesungguhnya−"

"Aku tahu." Kyungsoo meremas tangan Kai, masih terpengaruh cerita Cinderella. "Karena itu, ayo kita nikmati setiap sisa cahaya sebisa mungkin."

Kai menatapnya. "Sekarang kau baru memutuskan untuk bersikap romantis? _Sekarang_?"

Kyungsoo berhenti tersenyum. "Dengar, Merlin punya rencana, kan? Dia pasti punya rencana."

Di depan mereka, pasangan-pasangan lain mulai melambat ketika mendekati gerbang Hutan Stymph. Di pintu masuk berdiri sepasang pohon tinggi besar setinggi menara kastel, masing-masing menunduk ke arah satu sama lain. Ranting-ranting keringnya membentuk seekor angsa hitam yang meremang, paruh terbuka, bulu-bulunya berdiri, begitu nyata menirukan posisi menyerang. Kyungsoo sadar dia berpegang erat pada Kai ketika lewat di bawah pohon.

Gadis itu menepis rasa takutnya. "Maksudku, ini kan _Merlin_ , Merlin dari kisah-kisah legenda dan mitos, yang tidak pernah mengecewakan Kebaikan pada masa-masa krisis−"

"Kecuali saat dia menelantarkan kita selama enam hari, lupa merekrut pasukan sungguhan, menyeret kita ke wilayah kekuasaan Sang Guru tanpa senjata, dan tidak mengajari kita cara membunuh 200 zombi yang akan memakan kita."

Kyungsoo menelan ludah.

Mereka sudah tidak bisa melihat apa-apa sekarang karena Hutan Stymph begitu lebat dengan pucuk-pucuk pohon _elm_ menjulang tinggi di langit sehingga menutupi setitik cahaya matahari. Kyungsoo menunggu seseorang menyalakan jari pendar untuk menerangi jalan, tapi tidak ada yang mengambil inisiatif itu seakan-akan lebih mengerikan melihat apa yang mengintai di balik pepohonan. Tanpa sumber penerangan lain, 19 pahlawan merapat seperti sarang lebah di belakang sang penyihir yang memimpin jalan, bintang-bintang putih terang di topinya menunjukkan jalan.

Semakin jauh memasuki Hutan Stymph, semakin mereka bisa mencium bau tajam asap dari pembakaran di Jangho.

Secara naluriah, anggota-anggota muda melindungi mentor-mentor tua mereka, mengingat tugas mereka untuk melindungi para pahlawan Lama dan menjaga kubah pelindung Dunia Pembaca tetap utuh. Tikus-tikus Victoria berpencar di bahu Victoria, Jack, dan Briar Rose bak pengawal; Amber dan Lancelot mendorong kursi roda Hansel dan Gretel di atas tanah berbatu; Yuba tetap di dekat Kelinci Putih yang berpengelihatan tajam di tempat gelap; Luna dan Tudung Merah melingkari Putri Sunny, yakin guru Komunikasi Hewan pasti tahu cara mengatur _stymph_ (" _Stymph_ bukan hewan, mereka sangat buas," keluh Sunny); dan Hort mengacungkan pedang latihan berkarat menjaga Peter Pan dan Tinkerbell.

Perlahan mata mereka beralih ke depan, tertuju pada pepohonan. Setelah beradaptasi dalam gelap, mereka mulai bisa menangkap apa yang ada di hadapan mereka: bayangan-bayangan kurus seperti burung bangkai diam mencekam di atas dahan-dahan pohon _elm_ , tak bersuara sama sekali.

"Mereka mengawasi kita," bisik Lancelot.

Tiba-tiba Merlin berhenti, membuat yang lain bertubrukan di belakangnya dan menimbulkan serangkaian desis sumpah serapah dan kaki-kaki terinjak. Sang penyihir tetap memperhatikan ke depan.

Hansel mulai bicara, "Gretel, kenapa si penyihir berhen−"

"Sst!" sahut Gretel. "Dengar..."

Kyungsoo pun mendengarnya.

Suara gemuruh lirih barisan mengumandang di seluruh Hutan. Jauh di sana, kelap-kelip hijau terang menyorot dalam kegelapan seperti bintang berkelip. Awalnya segelintir, kemudian belasan, lalu ratusan; sekejap terang sekejap gelap. Setiap detik, kelip cahaya bertambah dekat, selaras dengan irama langkah cepat−kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan−hingga Kyungsoo tak yakin lagi apakah cahaya yang mengikuti langkahnya atau langkahya yang mengikuti cahaya. Ketika kilasan cahaya bertambah terang dan semakin dekat, diperhatikannya letupan-letupan cahaya bak kembang api mini, bertahan cukup lama menerangi pohon-pohon di kejauhan.

Juga mayat-mayat yang datang mendekat.

Pasukan Kegelapan mengendap-endap memasuki Hutan Stymph dalam barisan sempurna, membawa kapak, pedang, dan tombak. Di atas mereka, sekawanan zombi peri beterbangan mengiringi irama barisan dengan pendar hijau mereka, padam dan menyala berulang-ulang. Seiring kilatan demi kilatan cahaya, pasukan itu bergerak lebih dekat, seolah waktu berlompatan maju. Kyungsoo langsung bisa melihat tatapan kosong mereka, kulit tambal sulam, dan wajah-wajah yang terkenal keji.

Peter Pan dan Tinkerbell merapat ke pohon ketika melihat sosok Kapten Hook dan pisau besi lengkungnya; Cinderella memegang erat lengan Kyungsoo saat melihat ibu tirinya yang kejam membawa kapak berkarat; Jack mendekap Briar Rose ketika melihat raksasa membawa pemukul dan peri jahat dengan belati mengilap; Hansel dan Gretel mendorong kursi roda mereka ke belakang rombongan untuk bersembunyi dari zombi penyihir gemuk; dan Tudung Merah berdiri ketakutan di belakang Luna yang berdiri ketakutan di belakang Lancelot saat sekilas melihat serigala yang meneteskan liur.

"Merlin, sekaranglah saatnya kami 'serahkan padamu'!" seru Hort.

Kalau Merlin memang menjawab, suaranya teredam langkah para penjahat. Kyungsoo mencari-cari cahaya dari topi sang penyihir, tapi Hutan terlalu gelap dan para pahlawan berimpitan terlalu dekat.

"Terlihat persis seperti waktu aku melihat dia memakai gaun tidur Nenek," Tudung Merah berbisik serak, memperhatikan si serigala di garis depan, hanya sekitar 50 meter jauhnya. "Waktu itu dia memakanku dalam sekali telan. Sekarang aku sudah dewasa. Artinya dia harus _mengunyahku_ dulu−"

"Aku mau tukar gigi serigala dengan kait besi kapan saja," sahut Peter Pan cemas.

"Ibu tiriku membawa kapak!" Cinderella menggelegar.

"Itu bukan ibu tirimu. Mereka bukan penjahat-penjahat yang dulu," kata Amber marah. "Mereka hanya zombi, bukan orang _sungguhan_."

"Bagiku mereka terlihat sangat _sungguhan_ ," geram Lancelot sambil menghunuskan pedangnya.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Kai mencabut Excalibur, sementara Pasukan Kegelapan semakin dekat di hadapannya. "Pimpin kami, Sir Lancelot."

"Lihat siapa yang tiba-tiba menghormatiku!" cemooh Lancelot. "Kau yang selama seminggu membual bisa memenangkan perang ini tanpa bantuanku sama sekali, sekarang memintaku memimpin?"

"Kau tidak terlalu mengenalku yang menghabiskan separuh hidupku mengatakan hal-hal bodoh dan sisanya meminta maaf untuk itu," kata Kai cepat, keringat meluncur dari pelipisnya. "Tolonglah, Lance. Kau ksatria terhebat yang pernah ada. Pasti kau pernah menghadapi pertempuran yang lebih parah dari ini, kan? Ini pasti tidak seburuk kelihatannya, kan?"

Sang ksatria menyadari Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya melemparkan pandangan ke arahnya dengan raut penuh harap yang sama.

Lancelot memandang 200 penjahat di depan mereka yang membawa berbagai senjata, sekarang sudah 30 meter di depan−lalu kembali memandang pasukannya yang terdiri dari Ever dan Never, pahlawan-pahlawan tua banyak tingkah dalam lindungan murid-murid muda, dan seorang pangeran yang memegang pedang terbaik di dunia namun tingkat kelihaiannya masih jauh di bawah standar Lancelot.

"Yah, tidak seburuk kelihatannya. Tapi _lebih buruk_ ," katanya.

Pasukan Kegelapan berhenti di depan mereka, 20 meter dari sang ksatria. Peri-peri menyala terang-benderang sementara para penjahat menyeringai di seberang hutan, mata mereka merah dan bengis, mulut mereka terkatup rapat. Mereka mengangkat senjata di bawah cahaya peri, menunggu perintah menyerang.

"Sepertinya aku barusan mengompol," desah Hansel.

"M-M-Merlin?" Kyungsoo tergagap, matanya tetap tertuju pada para zombi. "Merlin, beri tahu kami harus bagaimana!"

"Itu sulit, karena Merlin tidak ada _di sini_ ," sahut Hort.

Semua menoleh.

Merlin sudah pergi.

Kai dan Kyungsoo saling berpegangan dengan ngeri. " _Habislah kita_ ," mereka terkesiap.

Angin bertiup dari langit, mereka mendongak dan melihat dua bayangan, berpelukan sambil terbang melayang turun di antara pepohonan.

Si pemuda mendarat terlebih dulu, rambut putih jabriknya setajam mahkota kristal yang dipakai si gadis dalam pelukannya. Dia mengenakan baju hitam tanpa lengan yang memamerkan kulit seputih porselen serta otot-otot kencang dipadu celana panjang hitam yang merosot di pinggul, memperlihatkan sedikit bagian perutnya yang berotot. Si gadis sama pucatnya, pipi dan bibirnya tak berwarna sehingga Kyungsoo mengira dia patung pualam.

Si gadis berpakaian kulit hitam ketat yang memperlihatkan setiap lekuk tubuhnya lantas melepaskan diri dari si pemuda. Dia menghampiri Kyungsoo; rambutnya seperti ombak emas di bawah mahkota runcing, kulit nyaris-transparannya menempel ketat pada tulang-tulangnya sehingga urat darahnya terlihat, dan bibirnya membentuk senyuman dingin dan bengis.

Baru setelah Kyungsoo melihat mata hijaunya, hijau zamrud dengan tatapan sinis seterang ekor-ekor peri di sekelilingnya, Kyungsoo tahu siapa gadis itu.

"Halo, _Darling_ ," sapa Soojung.

Kerongkongan Kyungsoo seolah terkunci, menjerat suaranya. Pandangannya kabur, Soojung tampak buyar seakan seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo menolak momen itu, mencari-cari akhir mimpi. Dia tak bisa mendengar apapun, hanya kemarahan yang berdenging di telinganya. Kegelapan mulai merayapi sudut-sudut pandangannya dan dia tahu dirinya akan kehilangan kesadaran; kakinya lemas, jantungnya lemah, dunia memudar dalam hitam. Tapi kemudian muncul sinar di kegelapan, emas bak suar−cahaya emas seperti yang menyala di jarinya sendiri saat dia paling membutuhkannya.

Namun sinar itu bukan datang dari jarinya.

Melainkan dari jari Ratu Kejahatan.

 _Cincin itu._

 _Suruh dia hancurkan cincin itu._

Kyungsoo kembali merasakan rumput busuk di bawah kakinya dan udara malam yang dingin nan suram. Matanya kembali fokus ke depan.

Itulah dia. Soojung, se-Jahat dan sedingin pemuda pilihannya.

Tapi Soojung masih Soojung yang sama.

"Kyungsoo dari Hutan Luar. Gadis yang tidak pernah ingin menjadi putri," cetus Soojung. "Dan sekarang inilah dia dengan _mahkotanya_."

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam, menguatkan diri. "Kejahatan punya Ratu, begitu juga Kebaikan."

"Kalau aku punya pangeran, kau menginginkan pangeran. Kalau aku punya mahkota, kau ingin mahkota. Itulah yang paling kusuka darimu, Kyungie. Selalu selangkah di belakangku." Soojung memandang Kai yang lusuh dan berkeringat di belakang Kyungsoo, lalu pandangannya beralih pada Seunghyun yang bersinar memantulkan cahaya peri. "Tapi aku melakukannya dengan _lebih baik_."

Kai meraih dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, melotot pada Soojung. "Kau sebut _dia_ lebih baik? _Demon_ itu? Keturunan iblis itu?"

"Oh, Jongin. Jangan formal begitu," kata Soojung. "Kita bisa membuatkan mahkota kertas untukmu kalau kau mau. Bocah yang belum menjadi laki-laki. Pangeran yang belum menjadi raja."

Kai berang. "Yah, mungkin kau terlalu sibuk mengagumi mahkotamu sendiri sampai tidak sadar sudah kehilangan separuh pasukanmu!" ucapnya sinis, berusaha sebisa mungkin terdengar mengintimidasi. "Kenapa? Kau kehilangan mereka dalam perjalanan kemari?"

Tawa tajam menggema dan Seunghyun melenggang ke depan. "Oh, aku yakin sekali ratuku lebih memlih menyerang kalian dengan kekuatan penuh, Pangeran Kecil. Setelah murid-murid kami memakai mahkotanya, dia membuatku terlihat lemah. Tapi murid-murid kami mewakili masa depan Kejahatan yang berharga. Aku tidak mau mempertaruhkan satu pun di antara mereka karena masa lalu Kejahatan saja sudah cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan kalian semua."

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah mata Seunghyun ke Pasukan Kegelapan; gigi mereka bergemeretak, tak sabar menunggu isyarat Tuan mereka. Terpikir olehnya Seulgi, Sehun, Luhan, dan semua murid yang dikenalnya terjebak dalam Sekolah Kejahatan. Suatu hari, Seunghyun akan memastikan mereka berhati gelap dan sekejam zombi-zombi haus peperangan ini.

Tapi kemudian Kyungsoo teringat Baekhyun−Baekhyun yang baik dan berwajah manis, yang hanya ingin semua orang menemukan kebahagiaan dan cinta, yang tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi Jahat tak peduli apapun yang dilakukan orang terhadapnya.

"Kejahatan tidak akan pernah punya masa depan," kata Kyungsoo, seraya memikirkan Baekhyun. "Selama masih ada yang ingin menjadi Baik."

"Dan tidak ada yang ingin jadi Baik melebihi aku, Kyungie," sahut Soojung. "Tapi tidak peduli sekuat apapun kau berusaha mengubah hati Jahat menjadi Baik, tetap tidak akan bisa. _Kau_ pasti tahu itu, kalau tidak kau tidak akan memberiku kesempatan bersama pangeranmu yang berharga itu. Kau tahu betul aku hanya akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri." Pupil Soojung bersinar. "Tapi kalau mengubah hati Baik menjadi Jahat... oh, itu sih permainan anak kecil. Hati Baik sama seperti perut bawah yang empuk, siap ditembus Kejahatan. Tanya saja temanmu Baekhyun yang kudengar sedang menangis tadi malam, berharap masih ada 'sahabatnya' Kyungsoo untuk bercerita. Kau dulu lumayan populer di sekolah ya, Manis? Sayangnya, sebentar lagi 'sahabatmu' tidak akan bisa bercerita. Dia akan jadi angsa hitam jahat yang elok saat pendidikan Kejahatan dilanjutkan dan bermogrif sepenuhnya."

"Kalian tahu kan apa kata orang," ujar Seunghyun sinis. "Bahkan yang Baik paling murni pun bisa menjadi Jahat ketika terancam menjadi santapan Natal."

Mereka berdua tertawa-tawa sadis.

Kyungsoo tegang, terkejut mendengar keriangan dalam tawa mereka. Dengan kulit seputih hantu, urat darah biru muda, dan tulang pipi tajam, mereka berdua sekarang sangat mirip.

"Yah, tidak akan ada angsa dan tidak akan ada santapan Natal karena kami akan memenangkan perang ini," gertak Kai.

"Benarkah?" tanya Seunghyun tajam. "Dengan kehebatan Liga... _Sembilan Belas_? Sepertinya kalian kehilangan si penyihir tua, meski anggota kalian begitu _banyak_ sampai agak sulit menghitungnya. Wah, bagaimana aku bisa membunuh _satu_ pahlawan saja supaya bisa meruntuhkan kubah pelindung?" Pandangannya menyapu kelompok kecil yang merapat ke pohon: 8 pahlawan terkenal panik ketakutan, 4 murid Never yang membelot, seekor kelinci lesu, seorang peri hijau berperut gembul, seorang guru Komunikasi Hewan, dan seorang jembalang tua yang lemah−kemudian matanya jatuh pada Lancelot, pedang di tangan, menyimak pembicaraan antara dua pasangan dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

Senyuman Seunghyun berubah suram. "Sebuah _komplikasi_."

"Siapa kau?" hardik Lancelot, menyipit ke arah anak muda berambut salju. "Dan kapan Sang Guru sampai di sini?"

" _Itu_ Sang Guru!" desis Hort di belakangnya. "Sudah kubilang dia jadi muda!"

Mata Lancelot terbelalak kaget. "Ya ampun, kenapa tidak ada yang bilang dari tadi?"

Dalam sekejap, dia tiba-tiba melompat dan berlari, melemparkan pedang bak kapak ke arah kepala Seunghyun. Diserang saat lengah, Sang Guru muda terlambat menangkis serangan.

Soojung menjerit terkejut.

Pedang itu menancap di dahi Seunghyun, membelah tengkoraknya.

Para penjahat terpaku.

Para pahlawan menahan napas.

Hutan Stymph senyap bak kuburan.

Lancelot menggaruk telingnya, tak percaya melihat betapa mudah semua itu, lalu memamerkan senyum sombong. "Woah! Kau lihat, Nak? Sekali serang dan dia mampus! Sang Guru mati. Buku dongeng tertutup. Sekarang mana sinar matahar−"

Senyumnya memudar.

Seunghyun masih berdiri di sana dengan pedang menancap di kepala, senyuman sinis tersungging di wajahnya. Darah perlahan menyurut kembali ke luka di sekitar pedang sebelum Sang Guru meraihnya, menggenggam gagang pedang, dan menariknya dari tengkorak kepalanya. Lubang di kepalanya menutup, kulit mudanya kembali mulus ketika Seunghyun mengelap darah pada tepi besi itu dengan tangan, matanya tak pernah beralih dari Lancelot.

Soojung sekarang ikut tersenyum, mengelus cincin emas di jarinya yang mempertahankan nyawa cinta sejatinya.

"Pahlawan yang satu ini sepertinya salah menaruh pedang," ujar Sang Guru muda pada Soojung.

"Seingatku dia memang punya kebiasaan mencampuri urusan orang lain," kata Soojung. "Terutama urusanku."

"Kalau begitu, mungkin kau mau mengembalikan senjatanya?" tanya Seunghyun.

Soojung menggenggam gagang pedang itu. "Sebuah kehormatan bagiku."

Perlahan mata dinginnya beralih pada Lancelot, jari pendarnya menyala _pink_. "Aku memang tidak pernah menyukainya." Dia mengarahkan pendarnya ke pedang sang ksatria dan menembakkannya seperti peluru melintasi Hutan−

Lancelot bahkan tak sempat menarik napas. Pedangnya sendiri menancap di bahu kirinya, langsung menembus kulit dan ototnya lalu menancapkannya ke batang pohon. Sang ksatria meraung bak singa terpanah, terpaku ke pohon ek bak sepotong daging.

Soojung mengamit lengan Seunghyun. "Komplikasi sudah teratasi."

Kai dan Kyungsoo pucat seperti mayat. Pahlawan-pahlawan lainnya berlindung di bawah pohon menatap pejuang terhebat mereka merintih dan meronta, dilumpuhkan oleh senjatanya sendiri.

Seunghyun mengelus pipi Soojung. "Seperti yang kubilang, ratuku membuatku terlihat lemah."

Kyungsoo bisa menangkap rasa senang yang kejam di raut Soojung dan pada pupil matanya yang memantulkan pendar peri. Tiba-tiba harapan untuk membuat sahabatnya menghancurkan cincin itu terasa dungu dan naif. Merlin sudah memperingatkannya: tidak akan ada jalan mudah untuk Kebahagiaan Abadi. Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa dia ucapkan agar Soojung mau menghancurkan cincin itu sekarang, tidak ada ucapan yang bisa membuat Soojung kembali pada Kebaikan.

Karena tidak ada lagi Kebaikan dalam diri Soojung.

"Tolong aku, Nak," teriak Lancelot pada Kai. "Tolong lepaskan aku!"

Kai tak bergerak sedikit pun.

Kyungsoo menatap Lancelot di pohon. Pedang itu tertancap di bahu atas sang ksatria, jauh dari organ-organ inti dan menahan darah mengucur deras dari luka itu. Selama Lancelot tetap di sana, dia akan tersiksa rasa sakit, tapi aman. Setelah Kai menolong Lancelot lepas dari pohon itu, sang ksatria pasti akan kembali menyerang Seunghyun dan tewas di tempat. Penjahat tak pernah menawarkan ampunan lebih dari satu kali. Apapun yang terjadi pada Kai setelah ini, apapun yang harus dia korbankan demi memenangkan Kebaikan−bahkan dirinya sendiri−dia harus memastikan satu hal: Lancelot kembali pada ibunya _hidup-hidup_.

Sang ksatria melihat perubahan di wajah Kai. "Kai, _jangan_! Jangan melawan mereka sendirian!"

Namun sang pangeran beralih menatap Kyungsoo yang menggenggam tanganya, mengertakkan gigi, dan tanpa bersuara mengatakan Kai tak akan sendirian melawan mereka. Kyungsoo akan bertarung bersamanya.

"Kai, kumohon!" pinta Lancelot.

Rasa takut sang pangeran mengeras sekuat baja. Sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, dia berbalik menatap Soojung dan Seunghyun, anak muda yang ketakutan dan gemetar sudah sirna.

Seunghyun terlihat sangat terhibur. "Mereka kira cerita ini seperti buku dongeng lama mereka, Ratuku. Bergandengan tangan, berjuang demi cinta, dan semuanya berjalan dengan cara Kebaikan."

"Setidaknya Kejahatan menjalani cinta dengan harga diri," ejek Soojung, mengamati tangan mereka yang terjalin. "Kalian berdua mirip kue tertutup krim tebal sampai tidak ada yang tahu kuenya sudah busuk."

Sikap wibawa Kyungsoo runtuh. "Kau tidak ingat dulu kau rela melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan kue ini?"

"Dan sudah kudapatkan, berkat kau," balas Soojung tenang. Dia tersenyum pada Kai. "Hanya saja rasanya tidak enak."

"Dasar penyihir," desis Kai. "Penyihir yang lebih jelek dari sosokmu, yang berkutil dan botak dulu. Beruntung kau menemukan orang aneh yang sama dangkalnya denganmu. Jiwa lain yang berlubang hitam."

Nada tajam pada suara Kai mengejutkan Soojung. Pipinya sedikit memerah sebelum kembali pucat. "Meski begitu, dulu kita saling mencintai seperti kau dan putrimu. Tidak ada ucapanmu yang bisa mengurangi arti cintaku pada Seunghyun. Tidak ada ucapanmu yang bisa merenggut akhir bahagia kami." Dia mendekapkan diri pada Seunghyun yang kemudian mengecup lembut kepalanya.

"Kecuali yang mempersatukan kalian adalah cinta berisi kebencian," ujar Kyungsoo sambil memperhatikan mereka. "Dan kebencian tidak akan pernah menang."

"Tidak pernah _menang_?" Seunghyun mengangkat alis. "Penyihir setiamu kabur seperti anak kecil begitu melihat pasukan kami. Ksatriamu yang terpercaya terbukti tidak berguna. Dan kau masih berpura-pura punya peluang?"

Soojung melotot pada Kyungsoo, kemarahannya meradang. "Kebaikan menyuruhmu percaya pada harapan dan keyakinan, sementara itu semua hanya ilusi. Kejahatan menyuruhmu percaya pada kenyataan−kenyataan yang tepat berada di hadapanmu meski itu membuatmu takut. Aku sudah bermimpi tentang Seunghyun sejak dulu. Aku sudah masuk di sekolah yang tepat sejak dulu. Aku bisa saja bahagia menjadi diriku sendiri, tapi aku malah berusaha meraih sesuatu yang bukan takdirku. Kalau saja dulu aku mau menerimanya, sejak awal aku tidak akan pernah berusaha menjadi temanmu. Satu-satunya alasanku mengetuk pintu rumahmu dengan senyuman lebar dan keranjang kue waktu itu hanya agar Sang Guru berpikir aku _Baik_. Benar. Aku memperalatmu, Kyungsoo. Kau cuma bahan Kebajikanku untuk mendapatkan apa yang kumau. Sama seperti caramu memanfaatkanku demi mendekati pangeranmu. Jadi, jangan berani-berani berdiri di situ dan mengatakan apa yang Seunghyun dan aku miliki _bukan_ cinta yang sesungguhnya."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengar suara napasnya sendiri karena mata Soojung seperti bola api yang membakar ke dalam dirinya.

"Tapi kau punya harapan dan keyakinan di pihakmu, juga senjata-senjata yang tidak pernah mengecewakan," kata Soojung tajam, "dan yang kami punya hanyalah kapak, pasukan, dan kemudaan kami."

"Hanya itu yang kita miliki, Ratuku?" tanya Seunghyun bercanda.

Soojung membaca ekspresi wajah Seunghyun. "Mana mungkin aku lupa?"

Jari pendarnya menyala _pink_ , dia menembak cahaya ke langit, tepat ke arah kawanan peri yang terbang lebih tinggi ke pepohonan dan menerangi Hutan jauh di atas.

Ribuan _stymph_ kurus tak berdaging menggeliat berkeretak dari dahan-dahan pohon dengan lubang mata kosong, mengaok keras bernada tinggi saat melihat Tuan mereka bersama ratu barunya.

Kyungsoo dan para pahlawan menutup telinga mereka dari suara teriakan yang memekakkan telinga, tapi Seunghyun hanya bersenandung seperti sedang mendengarkan melodi indah.

"Mereka boleh berteriak sesuka mereka," ujar Kai geram, berusaha menguatkan diri mendengar suara-suara itu. " _Stymph_ tidak akan melawan Kebaikan. Kau hanya melatihnya untuk menyerang yang Jahat."

Seunghyun berusaha menahan tawa. "Yang paling aku kagumi dari ayahmu saat masih menjadi murid adalah dia tidak pernah berpikir dia lebih dari yang dia sangka. Dia tahu otaknya setajam batu maka dia menutup mulut dan menukarnya dengan wajah tampan."

Kai memerah, tampak terpukul.

"Tapi kau, meski otakmu tidak setajam Arthur, entah bagaimana aku yakin sekali ada sesuatu di dalam kepala kecilmu," tutur Seunghyun lembut. "Pasti menurun dari ibumu, yang selalu berpikir dia tahu segalanya."

"Siapapun yang melaihirkanmu akan bunuh diri begitu tahu kalau kau keturunannya!" cemooh Kai. "Aku bangga menjadi putra ibuku."

Tatapan Seunghyun membuat Kai merasa dingin hingga ke tulang. "Yah, dia tidak akan memiliki putra lagi setelah malam ini."

Kyungsoo menyadari ketegangan Kai.

"Dan soal burung-burung _stymph_ itu, mereka memang dilatih hanya untuk menyerang yang Jahat," kata Seunghyun, menatap sang pangeran lebih tajam. "Tapi Hutan ini bukan lagi Hutan yang kaukenal dulu, Pangeran. Dulu Kebaikan adalah phak yang memiliki akhir bahagia. Dulu Kebaikan adalah pihak yang memiliki ciuman cinta sejati. Dulu Kebaikan diperjuangkan para Ever, tapi semua itu sekarang milik Kejahatan. Kejahatan sudah menjadi Kebaikan yang _baru_." Dia mengangkat tangan pada burung-burung _stymph_ dengan senyuman keji. "Yang artinya bagi mereka: _Kebaikan_ adalah Kejahatan yang baru."

Sang Guru muda menyeringai. _"BUNUH MEREKA!"_

Pasukan Kegelapan meraung-raung haus darah dan berlari menyerbu para pahlawan−

Seunghyun mengangkat tangan dan mereka berhenti seketika. Dia mengawasi burung-burung _stymph_ yang tak bergerak dari tempat mereka. Mereka juga tak lagi memekik.

"Aku bilang _bunuh mereka_!" raung Seunghyun.

Burung-burung itu bergeming.

Hutan sunyi senyap.

"Yuhu! Di sini!" seru suara ceria.

Perlahan Seunghyun mendongak dan melihat Merlin, tinggi di dahan pohon _elm_ , menunggang seekor _stymph_. "Begini. Sayangnya, menurutku Kejahatan bukan Kebaikan yang baru kalau anak-anak Ever _dan_ Never sama-sama berada di pihak Kebaikan."

Di puncak setiap pohon, muncul bayangan-bayangan mengacungkan busur dan anak panah di antara dahan-dahan pohon. Dengan sekali ayunan tangan, Merlin secara ajaib menyulut ujung panah mereka dengan api perak sewarna _magnesium_ , menerangi wajah-wajah sang pemanah.

Kai dan Kyungsoo terperangah saat melihat teman-teman sekolah mereka−Sehun, Jennie, Seulgi, Chaerin, Taehyung, Rosé, dan Baekhyun−yang berseri-seri meski tubuhnya berbulu angsa−bersama hampir 200 anak Ever dan Never lainnya, panah berapi mereka membidik Pasukan Kegelapan.

"Aku ngompol lagi," kata Hansel, melongo bersama rekan-rekan Liga lainnya.

Soojung pucat seperti abu. Dia menatap Seunghyun yang sama terkejut dengannya. "Mustahil," bisiknya.

"Mereka ada di s-s-sekolah−bersama para guru−" Soojung tergagap. "Lady Kwon membarikade mereka di dalam−"

"Sama seperti waktu dia membarikade ruang kelas setiap pelajaran selama seminggu terakhir, menyiapkan murid-murid untuk berperang bagi Kebaikan," kata Merlin riang. "Aku jelas tahu, Sayang. Aku selalu ada di dalam kelasnya sementara para penjahat Lama tertidur. Mantra tidurnya kerjaanku−jangan lupakan mantra andalanku yang satu itu, sementara kalian mengira Lady Kwon mengajari mereka tipuan sihir hitam untuk latihan tarung tolol itu. Tapi tipuan sihir itu terbukti bisa jadi tameng bagi tujuan Lady Kwon yang sesungguhnya. Dia tidak berbohong padamu. Dia _memang_ sedang membantu murid-murid muda bertarung melawan para penjahat Lama. Aku bersembunyi di bawah mejanya selama kau di sana, berusaha menyamarkan suara ingusku. Aku alergi pada buah prem."

Soojung tak bisa bernapas. "Kau... aku mendengarmu."

Kai dan Kyungsoo sama bingungnya. _Itu sebabnya Merlin menghilang selama seminggu,_ pikir Kyungsoo. _Lady Kwon-lah teman lama yang dikunjunginya. Amber, Victoria, dan Luna bukan mata-mata Merlin yang sesungguhnya._

"Lady Kwon," kata Soojung, bersamaan menyadarinya. "Dialah mata-matanya selama ini−"

"Memerankan jagoan Kejahatan yang tangguh dan mentor setiamu sampai aku benar-benar membutuhkannya. Dengan kembalinya kau ke Kejahatan dan semakin gelapnya Hutan, saatnya pun tiba," kata Merlin.

"Kau penyihir terbodoh kalau mengira seorang dekan tua sengit dan tidak becus itu bisa mengubah takdirmu," ejek Seunghyun.

"Berhubung Lady Kwon adalah Dekan Kejahatan terbaik selama ini, aku dengan senang hati memerankan si bodoh," kata sang penyihir. "Bahkan dia pun menyadari Kejahatan tidak akan ada tanpa Kebaikan, keduanya berada dalam ketegangan yang menetap, mempertajam dan memberi arti bagi satu sama lain sebagai keseimbangan alam. Bila kau mencoba menghapus pihak Kebaikan, sama saja dengan memberatkan keseimbangan itu pada pihak Kebaikan. Artinya, terlepas dari segala usahamu, kau sama sekali belum mengubah Kejahatan menjadi Kebaikan yang baru. Dan memang tidak ada yang akan berubah. Kejahatan tetap Kejahatan, Kebaikan tetap Kebaikan." Merlin tersenyum pada Seunghyun. "Sepertinya kau telah melatih burung-burung _stymph_ dengan _baik_."

Dia meneriakkan auman serigala yang memekakkan telinga dan bersamaan dengan 200 teriakan perang yang nyaring, ¾ murid-murid melompat ke atas burung-burung itu dan terjun dari atas pohon, menembakkan panah-panah berapi ke arah para penjahat tua; sementara sisanya berdiri sejajar di sayap kiri dan kanan Merlin, bertugas memanah penjahat yang berhasil mendekati anggota Liga dari atas pohon. Anak-anak panah menembus targetnya, membakar tubuh para zombi.

Sehun memutar-mutar _stymph_ nya tepat ke arah tiga gergasi gempal, menusuk mereka bak sate; Seulgi berhasil terbang memutar sebelum menembakkan anak panahnya ke leher penyihir Putri Salju; Jennie menusuk mata _cyclop_ dengan paruh _stymph_ nya.

Kyungsoo terkesima menonton sekelompok anak-anak Never menembakkan panah mereka lebih banyak pada zombi. Mengendarai _stymph_ dan memanah tidak diajarkan di sekolah. bagaimana mungkin murid-murid sekikuk Jisoo atau Mark bisa menjadi penunggang _stymph_ bersenjatakan panah berapi dalam _seminggu_?

Ketika Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun, yang terbang tak tentu arah dengan tangan sibuk menyiapkan panah lalu melepaskan anak panah yang jauh meleset dari target, baru Kyungsoo menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. _Stymph_ tunggangan Baekhyun tiba-tiba secara ajaib terbang dengan seimbang dan anak panahnya berbelok sebelum menancap di leher _troll_ dan membuatnya terbakar.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan tampak olehnya Merlin tinggi di atas pohon, mengayunkan tangan seperti seorang _dirigen_ , mengatur penerbangan _stymph_ dan panah pasukan Ever-Never dengan sentuhan sihir. _Serahkan padaku_ , seperti yang ditegaskannya sejak awal. Jika Sang Guru mau mengedepankan pasukan di bawah kendalinya, begitu juga Merlin.

Dia mengayunkan kedua tangan sekali lagi dan empat ekor _stymph_ tanpa penunggang yang membawa busur dan panah di mulut mereka, terjun ke tanah mengangkut Amber, Victoria, Luna, dan Hort ke punggung mereka, yang segera membidik target-target zombi musuh mentor mereka.

"Pantas saja Kebaikan selalu menang," Hort terkagum-kagum memperhatikan Merlin mengoreksi bidikan gadis-gadis penyihir itu. "Kalian curang!"

" _Well,_ 'curang' bukan istilah yang tepat untuk ilmu sihir," sahut Amber.

Sesaat Kyungsoo dibanjiri rasa lega setelah tahu sang penyihir mengomando hampir seluruh pasukan Kebaikan. Pahlawan-pahlawan Lama berusaha ikut berperang, tapi ditarik kembali ke pohon oleh Putri Sunny, Yuba, Kelinci Putih, dan Tinkerbell, yang tahu betul jika ada salah satu dari mereka yang tewas, maka kubah pelindung Pembaca akan runtuh.

Sementara itu, Lancelot berteriak pada sang penyihir untuk menolongnya lepas dari pohon, tapi konsentrasi Merlin terbagi-bagi sehingga dia menjentikkan tangan ke arah sang ksatria dan tanpa sengaja menusukkan pedang itu lebih dalam ke k=bahunya. Sementara Lancelot berteriak kesakitan, Kyungsoo berjalan menghampirinya, tapi tiba-tiba berhenti.

 _Kai._

Di mana Kai?

Dia berputar dan melihar sang pangeran dengan Excalibur di tangan, menyerang ke arah Seunghyun yang membelakanginya. Kyungsoo menahan teriakan saat Kai mengangkat pedangnya−

Seunghyun berbalik tepat waktu, menembakkan bom cahaya hitam yang nyaris tak tertangkis dengan pedangnya.

"Selalu saja impulsif, ya," Sang Guru muda mendengus. "Dan sekarang kau mengerahkan diri untuk bertarung melawan orang yang _tidak bisa_ mati dibunuh."

"Setelah aku membunuhmu, kau akan hancur berkeping-keping dan aku ingin melihatmu _mencoba_ menyatukan kembali tubuhmu!" teriak Kai marah.

Sementara keduanya bertarung sengit, Seunghyun menembakkan lebih banyak mantra mematikan ke arah Kai dan sang pangeran terus-menerus menangkisnya. Kyungsoo melihat pangerannya mulai kalah. Sang Guru menembakkan mantra-mantra lebih cepat dan meledakkan pepohonan dengan kekuatan penuh sehingga Kai harus mencari jalan keluar di antara batang-batang roboh agar tak terbakar hidup-hidup di sana.

Kyungsoo tak bisa bernapas. Pangerannya akan mati. Dia harus menolongnya! _Tapi bagaimana caranya?_ Sang Guru tak terkalahkan. Tidak ada cara menyelamatkan Kai, kecuali−

 _Cincin itu._

Dia segera menoleh ke depan dan dilihatnya Soojung memerah marah, menembakkan mantra ke arah burung-burung _stymph_ dan menjatuhkan mereka bersama penunggangnya ke tanah. Soojung merasakan sesuatu dan mematung seketika, lalu menoleh dan melihat Kyungsoo memandang tajam ke arahnya−ke arah cincin di jarinya. Rahangnya menegang, menunjukkan kebulatan tekad. Perlahan, sepasang sahabat itu saling mengunci tatapan mereka.

Soojung yang pertama memutuskan kontak mata dan pergi berlari menembus Hutan.

Kyungsoo mulai mengejarnya, kemudian didengarnya Kai berteriak kesakitan. Dia berpaling dan melihatnya merayap di antara mayat-mayat terbakar, memegangi lengan yang terluka bakar sambil berusaha menghindari serangan mantra Seunghyun.

Pada saat bersamaan, Pasukan Kegelapan kembali berpijak dengan kuat di medan perang berkat raksasa Jact yang menyikut burung-burung _stymph_ hingga berjatuhan, sementara Kapten Hookm menyerang dengan senjatanya, mengirim murid-murid jungkir balik ke tanah. Gerakan Merlin kini menjadi gusar, wajahnya sama paniknya seperti waktu kehilagan kendali pada kereta debu perinya.

Kyungsoo berbalik pada Kai dan melihatnya menggunakan bangkai tulang _stymph_ sebagai tameng sementara Sang Guru semakin dekat. Ketakutan, Kyungsoo berbalik dan melihat Soojung semakin menjauh.

Menolong Kai atau mengejar cincin itu.

Saat mendongak, dilihatnya sinar matahari mulai terbenam di timur yang gelap. Tinggal sedikit waktu yang tersisa.

"Bebaskan aku!" suara Lancelot memecah di antara kegemparan. "Bocah itu akan mati tanpaku!"

Mata Kyungsoo beralih pada sang ksatria yang tertancap di pohon. Lancelot berlumuran darah, rambutnya acak-acakan bak binatang buas, wajahnya diliputi kemarahan.

" _Aku_ yang bertarung dan _kau_ yang mengejarnya!" bentaknya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sadar dia tidak perlu mendebat. Lancelot benar. Dalam sekejap, dia menembus mayat-mayat terbakar dan menarik pedang dari bahu sang ksatria. Lancelot meraung kesakitan dan lega saat dia terhuyung maju dan menyambar pedang itu dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Bawa gadis itu kemari," kata Lancelot terengah, meremas lengan Kyungsoo kuat-kuat seolah menumpukan harapan besarnya pada sang putri.

"T-tapi bagaimana dengan Kai?"

"Dia akan menunggu di sini, aman dan selamat, Excaliburnya akan siap menghancurkan cincin itu saat kau kembali. Aku janji padamu, Kyungsoo. Aku _pasti_ menjaganya. Tapi kami butuh kau membawa Soojung kembali," desak Lancelot. "Jangan kecewakan aku maka aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Paham?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk di antara napasnya yang tercekat.

Lancelot memberinya jalan dan Kyungsoo berlari mengejar Soojung ke balik pepohonan. Dia menoleh ke arah Kai yang berusaha menangkal mantra-mantra hitam Seunghyun menggunakan Excalibur dan tulang bangkai _stymph_ ; kemudian dilihatnya Lancelot menghambur ke arah mereka, pahlawan-pahlawan Lama berada di belakangnya.

"Kita bertempur atau jadi pengecut?!" teriak Lancelot.

" _Kita bertempur_!" teriak para anggota Liga.

Mereka mengikuti Lancelot ke medan perang sementara Kyungsoo berlari menjauhinya, satu-satunya harapan kebaikan yang tersisa untuk bertahan.

.

.

.

 _Go read the next chapter : )_


	36. The Meaning of Evil

**32**

 **MAKNA KEJAHATAN**

.

.

.

 _Note:_

 _Kindly use your imagination while reading this chapter._

Dengan cahaya dari para zombi peri dan panah-panah berapi yang menerangi jalan, Kyungsoo bergegas mengejar Soojung yang berlari ke tepi Hutan Stymph di bagian timur. Jarak mereka hanya 30 meter, tapi semakin jauh dia berlari, cahaya dari medan pertempuran semakin surut. Tak lama kemudian, Soojung tersandung-sandung dalam gelap berbalut baju kulit ketatnya, mencari jalan keluar dari Hutan.

"Tunggu!" teriak Kyungsoo, tak bisa melihat Soojung lagi. Kalau kehilangan Soojung di sini, dia tak akan bisa menemukannya lagi sebelum matahari terbenam. "Soojung−"

Tembakan cahaya _pink_ memburu kepalanya, tapi Kyungsoo mengelak tepat waktu. Saat melihat ke depan, dilihatnya Soojung berlari semakin jauh.

 _Mau ke mana dia?_ pikir Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat jari pendarnya bak lentera. Namun kemudian dia melihat melalui celah dahan-dahan pohon serupa tengkorak di depan, bayangan yang membentuk dua kastel.

Kyungsoo berhenti seketika.

Soojung Ratu Kejahatan. Sekarang dia sudah bisa membuka dan menutup gerbang sekolah seperti guru-guru lain. Artinya, kalau Soojung melewati gerbang sebelum Kyungsoo menangkapnya, Soojung akan mengunci gerbang.

Kyungsoo memacu langkah, berusaha menyusul setelah mereka berdua keluar dari Hutan Stymph dan memasuki belukar pepohonan berduri raksasa warna ungu yang memisahkan Hutan Stymph dengan Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan. Ujung-ujung duri tajam mematikan bergerak pelan seakan terbangun dari tidur lelap. Kyungsoo tahu dia hanya punya waktu beberapa detik sebelum pohon-pohon itu menyadari kehadirannya. Di depan, Soojung sudah mendekati gerbang sekolah tapi Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tak bisa melihatnya lagi karena duri-duri maut mulai meninggi dan menusuk-nusuk dari atas seperti stalaktit berjatuhan.

" _Soojung!"_

Kyungsoo menerobos sambil menghindari duri-duri, merasakan tanah berlubang semakin besar setelah semakin banyak duri jatuh dan melubangi sekelilingnya. Sebuah duri menyerang dari kiri dan Kyungsoo menyelinap ke bawahnya, tapi justru lengan kirinya terkena duri dan tersayat. Kyungsoo menahan sakit dan terus tergopoh maju, matanya tertuju pada Soojung saat pintu gerbang secara ajaib membuka untuk gadis itu dan mulai menutup sedetik setelah Soojung melintasinya. Kyungsoo meluncur ke arah pintu gerbang, masih sepuluh meter lagi, dia tahu tak akan sempat menyusulnya. Pintu gerbang sudah tertutup. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat duri lainnya memburu bak ombak, hendak mementalkannya ke pintu gerbang yang tertutup−

Hanya ada satu cara.

Setelah menarik napas, Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap duri itu. Tepat saat duri itu hampir menusuk jantungnya, dia menyelinap ke tepinya dan melompat dari samping bak Tarzan, sementara duri itu melonjak kaget ke atas pintu gerbang. Kyungsoo berpegangan kuat-kuat pada tangkai duri berkulit ungu itu, mengayunkan kaki di udara seraya menengok pucuk-pucuk gerbang tajam di bawahnya. Duri itu berguling dan melayang lebih tinggi, hendak menjatuhkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menancapkan kuku-kukunya pada tangkai, menendangkan kedua kakinya sebagai ancang-ancang dan menjatuhkan diri daru duri melewati atas gerbang, kemudian melindungi kepalanya sebelum tulang ekornya mendarat keras di semak cemara. Segala tanda bahwa dia masih hidup dikalahkan oleh punggungnya yang berdenyut nyeri. Dia beranjak sekuat tenaga untuk kembali mengejar Soojung−

Kyungsoo membeku.

Soojung menatap tajam dari tepi Teluk Separuh Jalan. Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat bergerak, mantra _pink_ menghantam dadanya, merobohkannya telentang ke tanah.

Rasa terkejut karena diserang sahabat sendiri dengan mantra mematung mengalahkan rasa sakit tak tertahankan. Seakan dia diinjak seekor gajah atau ada kometyang menghantam dadanya. Sejenak, dia lupa siapa dan di mana dirinya. Dia hanya bisa memikirkan udara dan mencari cara memasukkannya ke tubuh, tapi paru-parunya mati rasa dan menolak napasnya.

Dia berusaha menarik napas melalui mulut, tapi terdengar suara berdenging melengking dan menusuk telingat yang membuatnya mengertakkan gigi serta memejamkan mata, menunggunya berakhir. Namun suara itu malah semakin keras, diperparah dengan rasa mual. Setiap detik mendatangkan kejutan baru seperti atraksi rumah hantu, hingga disadarinya masalah yang paling besar: dia tidak bisa _bergerak_.

Dia mencoba membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan melihat apa yang ada di belakangnya, tapi kepalanya terasa seperti habis dibelah kapak. Area pandangannya terbalik dan bergoyang, matanya berair terlalu banyak sehingga sulit melihat apapun selain kabut yang redup dan kabur. Dalam kegelapan, di tengah kondisi terguncang, matanya mampu menangkap sesuatu berwarna hijau dan kabur dari Teluk Separuh Jalan, serta bayangan hitam, terbalik, berlari melintasinya ke arah kastel Kejahatan. Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya terus berusaha memompa darah ke otot-ototnya tanpa hasil.

Soojung. _Aku harus mengikuti Soojung._

Tapi dia tertahan di tanah.

 _Berapa lama mantra mematung bekerja?_

Sewaktu menjadi murid, dia pernah menyaksikan murid-murid yang pulih dengan mudah dari mantra mematung dalam kelas Yuba dan pada dua Uji Bakat. Itu sebabnya para guru tidak pernah mengajarkan mantra penangkalnya: sihir mematung begitu sepele sehingga murid tahun pertama paling bandel pun bisa membuat onar dengan mantra itu. Jadi, apa yang dilakukan Soojung sehingga mantra itu begitu kuat dan penuh kebencian?

 _Sihir mengikuti emosi._

Kyungsoo bernapas pendek-pendek. Soojung menyerangnya dengan segala kemarahan di dalam dirinya: murka, frustasi, dendam−dia telah mengubah mantra biasa menjadi misil kebencian.

Dan mantra penangkal kebencian hanya satu.

Kyungsoo membayangkan pangerannya yang tampan dan gagah berani di Hutan Stymph, bertarung melawan Sang Guru yang berbahaya dan tak terkalahkan. Dia fokus pada Lancelot yang perkasa, yang hanya ingin pulang kembali pada cinta sejatinya. Dia memikirkan para pahlawan tua mulia yang sulit diatur, menghambur ke medan perang melawan para penjahat tua yang mulai memegang kendali pertempuran. Dia melihat langit dan samar-samar dilihatnya kepulan asap berembus dari dalam kubah pelindung Jangho yang harus dijaganya agar tetap utuh.

 _Mereka membutuhkanku._

 _Mereka butuh aku untuk menghancurkan cincin itu._

 _Hanya itu tugasku sekarang._

Cahaya emas memanasi ujung jarinya dan aliran udara mengisi dadanya. Sambil terengah kesakitan, dia bergelung seperti janin dan berlutut, meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Dia hanya bisa merangkak beberapa langkah pertama, pandangannya begitu kabur dan lemah sehingga dia hampir terjerembap ke lendir teluk yang mematikan. Seraya menyipit ke arah kastel lama Kejahatan, dia melihat Soojung memasuki pintu utama.

Kyungsoo sudah tahu betapa luas bagian dalam kastel Kejahatan; jika Soojung sudah terlalu jauh, dia tidak akan bisa menemukannya sebelum malam tiba. Panik, dia melihat langit di atas teluk dan kilau seujung jarum terlihat terbenam di timur.

Maksimal tinggal beberapa jam lagi.

Kyungsoo berdiri dengan susah payah, tangan dan lengannya masih terkunci, kakinya masih terasa sakit dan kaku. Dia tertatih melewati teluk, tergopoh menaiki bukit berlumpur menuju pintu masuk kastel, dan memasuki pintu yang terbuka lebar sambil terus menyeret kakinya. Dia pasti bisa menemukannya. Dia _harus_ menemukannya.

Langkahnya sempoyongan di lantai batu ruang depan sebelum meluncur di area dinding foto-foto lama, kehabisan energi. Kastel itu hening mencekam, hanya terdengar suara air menetes ke pigura-pigura foto dari atap yang bocor.

Soojung sudah lama pergi.

Dengan kepala berdentum, mata Kyungsoo menyapu lorong-lorong ruang depan, lalu meneliti tangga yang menghubungkan ke menara-menara.

 _Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Bagaimana aku bisa menemukannya kalau bergerak saja sulit?_

Dia bersandar pada dinding, berusaha tidak panik, mencoba melihat ke depan−

Suara.

Dia mendengar suara. Terdengar lembut dari sisi lain pintu kembar tinggi di ujung lorong.

Mual kesakitan, Kyungsoo menggeliat maju bertopang perut bak anjing laut, tangan dan lengannya masih mati rasa. Bermandikan peluh, dia mendorong wajahnya ke pintu dan mengintip melalui celah di antaranya.

Di dalam Teater Dongeng yang remang, Lady Kwon dan Profesor Dovey sedang berlutut di panggung batu, membungkuk di atas retakan raksasa yang menyibak Penjara Pengkhianat yang dalam dan beku di bawahnya. Kabut pekat biru menyala mengepul keluar dari ruang es bawah tanah, menerangi wajah kedua dekan itu. Dari posisinya yang menguntungkan di pintu barat, tampak olehnya Profesor Dovey sedang melelehkan salah satu peti es di dinding ruangan bawah tanah menggunakan tongkat sihirnya, sementara Lady Kwon berusaha mengeluarkan Profesor Ahn dari dalam dengan memukul-mukul es menggunakan ujung hak sepatu _stiletto_ nya.

"Bagian mulutnya tolong dipecahkan terakhir, Kwon," kata Dovey di antara teriakan-teriakan tertahan Profesor Ahn. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar Sohee bicara sampai diperlukan sekali."

Sanggul perak Dovey serta gaun hijau bersayap kumbangnya basah kuyup, pasti karena baru dikeluarkan dari peti esnya sendiri. Tapi senyumnya secerah biasanya seakan dia sudah lupa siksaan beku yang dialaminya segera setelah bertemu kembali dengan sahabat sekaligus rekan dekannya.

Sementara itu, di sudut belakang ruang kabut biru itu, Kyungsoo melihat tahanan baru di Penjara−Mino, diikat dan disumpal, menggeliat di lantai tertutup salju yang dalam di ruang bawah tanah. Terlepas dari tubuhnya yang besar dan berotot, tidak ada yang menyeramkan darinya dalam keadaan merintih dan menggigil di sana, "PECUNDANG" masih tergores di dahinya.

"Ibu, kumohon!" ocehnya dari balik sumpalan, tapi Lady Kwon mengabaikannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau kurung dia di asramanya saja seperti yang dilakukan guru-guru Kejahatan lain?" tanya Profesor Dovey sambil mengernyit ke arah tongkat sihirnya yang berdesis. "Kita hanya perlu menyingkirkannya sampai perang dimenangkan−"

"Mino tetap di Penjara," sahut Lady Kwon.

"Ibu, aku minta maaf!" jeritnya, berusaha mengunyah sumpalannya, tapi Lady Kwon masih tak mau melihatnya.

"Dia putramu, meski dia kejam," rayu Profesor Dovey. "Dan meninggalkan putramu di Penjara sendirian sepertinya agak−"

"Aku mulai meragukan keputusanku membebaskanmu," potong Lady Kwon.

Profesor Dovey mengerutkan bibir dan kembali berkonsentrasi melelehkan peti, namun tongkatnya mendesis lagi. "Ya ampun, apa yang _dilakukan_ Merlin pada tongkatku? Kalau saja aku tidak dalam keadaan membeku, aku tidak akan membiarkan hewan pengerat itu mengambilnya dariku."

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan mengambilnya darimu," kata Lady Kwon sambil mengencangkan kepangan rambutnya.

Profesor Dovey menatapnya.

"Kau pikir siapa yang membiarkan pengerat itu _masuk_ ke Penjara? Menurutmu siapa yang memberitahunya di mana kau berada?" tanya Lady Kwon galak. "Sungguh, kuharap usia tua tidak menyusutkan otakku seperti yang terjadi padamu."

"Kalau itu terjadi, aku akan ada untuk mengingatkanmu apa yang barusan kau katakan."

"Pada saat itu kau sudah _mati,_ Clarissa."

Suara perdebatan kedua dekan itu membuat Kyungsoo ingin menyerbu mereka dengan pelukan, namun tangannya masih mati rasa dan tubuhnya teronggok di lantai, terlalu lemah untuk membuka atau mengetuk pintu. Dia mencoba berteriak, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar, tersangkut di kerongkongannya. Dengan putus asa disaksikannya ibu peri Kebaikan itu membungkuk di sisi lubang bersama Lady Kwon dan akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan Profesor Ahn dari makam esnya. Sementara itu, Minco menggapai-gapai dan terisak di bawah.

"Aku masih tidak tahu apa gunanya guru Biutifikasi dalam _perang_ ," Lady Kwon terengah saat dia dan Profesor Dovey mengangkat kolega mereka ke panggung batu sebelum ambruk di kedua sisinya.

"Sohee itu _teman_ , Lady Kwon," Clarissa mengembuskan napas, mengelap keringat. "Teman yang punya sopan santun memberitahukan nama depannya."

"Anakku saja tidak tahu nama depanku dan aku lebih suka seperti itu," kata Lady Kwon. "Tapi kalau namaku sehambar _Sohee_ , itu sudah cukup jadi alasan."

Profesor Dovey tergelak.

Profesor Ahn dengan rambut acak-acakan itu bangun dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Dia lantas mengeluarkan cermin saku, mengerjap lebar-lebar saat melihat riasannya luntur dan rona wajahnya pucat. "Apa semua jadi begini setelah bangun? Kebaikan yang agung menyurut jadi bayangan dirinya yang dulu?"

"Bayangan yang akan kita perjuangkan, Sohee," cetus Clarissa sambil menyeretnya ke pintu timur di seberang teater di tempat Kyungsoo mengawasi mereka. "Sekarang cepatlah! Kita harus ke Hutan Stymph dan membantu Merlin. Matahari hampir terbenam−"

"Tunggu," kata Lady Kwon.

Dia berhenti di tepi Penjara yang menyala, menatap tajam ke arah putranya di bawah yang terikat dan terpendam salju di lantai ruang bawah tanah.

"Clarissa, kau yakin tidak ada yang bisa membuka Penjara kecuali Dekan Kejahatan?"

"Dekan Kejahatan dan pimpinan-pimpinannya, dan hanya dari luar. Aku dan rekan-rekan Kebaikan tidak ada yang bisa membukanya. Itu sudah terbukti," kata Dovey, sambil menatap Mino sedih. "Kita juga tidak akan bisa membukanya setelah kau menyegelnya, sekalipun kita mau."

Mino melepeh sumpalannya. "Kumohon! Aku tidak akan melukaimu lagi, Ibu!" isaknya, menarik-narik ikatannya dan menggeliat lebih kuat. "Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian lagi! Aku akan _baik_ mulai sekarang. Aku akan jadi anak baik."

Tatapan Lady Kwon meluruh, mengamati wajah Mino yang ketakutan.

"Kau yakin, Lady Kwon?" tanya Profesor Dovey. "Dia pasti bisa berubah. Cinta seorang ibu pasti−"

"Itulah bedanya Kebaikan dan Kejahatan," ucap Lady Kwon lirih. "Kami tahu cinta tidak selalu cukup untuk akhir bahagia." Dia menatap putranya, rahangnya mengeras.

Mino membaca raut wajah ibunya. "Ibu, _jangan_!"

Lady Kwon mengulurkan jarinya ke atap Penjara dan mulai menutupnya sementara Mino berteriak ketakutan dengan raungan serupa suara anak-anak yang memenuhi teater. Sesaat, Lady Kwon mulai gemetar, matanya berkaca-kaca. Kemudian dia merasakan tangan Clarissa menggandengnya, erat dan hangat. Dekan Kejahatan itu menguatkan diri, mengusap pipinya.

"Ayo, teman-teman," katanya tegas, berpaling dari jeritan Mino. "Merlin membutuhkan kita−"

Cahaya _pink_ melesat di dekat Lady Kwon dan menghantam Penjara, secara ajaib melapisi dindingnya. Sebongkah es tercuil dari peti es Profesor Ahn, yang kemudian jatuh dan menyambar kepala Mino, membuat pemuda itu pingsan.

Terperanjat, Lady Kwon, Profesor Dovey, dan Profesor Ahn perlahan menoleh dan melihat Soojung berdiri di pintu timur, jari pendarnya menyala _pink_ terang.

"Anda tidak akan kemana-mana, Lady Kwon," katanya dingin.

Di luar pintu barat, Kyungsoo terenyak. Dia bisa melihat cincin di jari sahabatnya berkilauan. Cincin yang harus dihancurkannya demi menyelamatkan pangerannya, Kebaikan, juga seluruh dunia dongeng. Seraya memikirkan itu semua, Kyungsoo terpincang-pincang meraih gagang pintu, ingin segera melemparkan dirinya ke dalam−

 _Tapi bagaimana kalau dirinya malah mengejutkan para guru? Bagaimana kalau Sojung memanfaatkan momen itu untuk menyerang mereka?_

Dia tak punya tenaga untuk melawan atau menolong mereka jika terjadi apa-apa. Putus asa, Kyungsoo menahan diri, berusaha meredam paniknya.

"Ajak Sohee dan pergilah ke Hutan Stymph, Clarissa," kata Lady Kwon seraya memandang Soojung tajam, tanpa menoleh.

"Tapi−"

" _Sekarang_ ," perintah Lady Kwon.

Clarissa tak membantah. Dia menggenggam tangan Sohee dan membawanya cepat-cepat pergi dari teater melalui pintu timur.

Hanya berdua di Teater Dongeng, Soojung dan Lady Kwon berhadapan di bawah sorot obor hijau.

"Anda bilang Anda ingin aku jadi ratu legendaris," kata Soojung meradang, gemetar marah. "Anda bilang ingin aku membuat Kejahatan jadi hebat lagi. Anda bilang ingin aku _bahagia_."

"Dan memang benar," ujar Lady Kwon.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Anda mengkhianatiku dan pemuda yang membuatku bahagia?!" sembur Soojung seraya menghampirinya.

"Karena selama masa sekolahmu di sekolahku, aku hanya melihatmu bahagia bersama satu orang saja," kata Lady Kwon tenang, menguatkan diri. "Dan orang itu bukan Seunghyun."

"Yah, kalau Anda memang belum tahu, Kai dan aku tidak terlalu akur−"

"Juga bukan Kai."

Soojung berhenti di depannya.

"Bersama Kyungsoo, jiwamu utuh, Soojung," kata Lady Kwon. "Tanpanya, kau tidak akan pernah bisa tenang."

Mata Kyungsoo melebar di balik pintu, serasi dengan ekspresi Soojung.

"Tapi Anda bilang dia Nemesis-ku," ujar Soojung sengit. "Anda menyuruhku membunuhnya kalau bisa−"

"Karena aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa," sahut Lady Kwon. "Kyungsoo _memang_ Nemesis-mu, tapi hanya karena kau selalu percaya dia memiliki akhir bahagia yang seharusnya _kau_ miliki. Semua yang kau lakukan dalam kisah dongengmu adalah usahamu mengambil akhir bahagia itu, entah itu mencoba mendapatkan Kai atau berusaha menggantikannya dengan Seunghyun. Tapi bagaimana kalau kau keliru memahami dongengmu, Soojung? Bagaimana jika seorang pemuda memang bukan akhir bahagiamu? Bagaimana kalau akhir bahagiamu selama ini ada di dalam dirimu?" Sang dekan maju beberapa langkah, masih menatap Soojung. "Maka Kyungsoo bukan Nemesis-mu sama sekali, kan? Karena seorang Nemesis adalah orang yang semakin kuat saat kau semakin lemah, sementara kau dan Kyungsoo saling menguatkan. Kalian mengajarkan cinta sejati pada satu sama lain. Tanpamu, Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah bisa membuka diri pada Kai. Dan tanpa Kyungso, kau tidak akan pernah menemukan akhir kisahmu yang sesungguhnya−yaitu melepasnya pergi ke Camelot bersama Kai dan menyadari bahwa kebahagiaan mereka adalah kebahagiaan _mu_ juga." Lady Kwon berhenti selangkah di depan Soojung. "Tidakkah kau mengerti? Satu-satunya Nemesis di dalam kisahmu adalah _dirimu sendiri_. karena untuk menemukan cinta dengan jiwa yang lain, seperti yang dilakukan Kyungsoo, pertama-tama kau harus menemukannya terlebih dulu di dalam dirimu−seperti yang Kyungsoo lakukan dulu sebelum bertemu denganmu."

Soojung menggeleng, amarahnya kian membuncah. " _Sendirian_? Anda pikir akhir bahagiaku adalah sendirian? Saya kira kita mirip. Saya kira Anda _Jahat_." Dia mengangkat jari pendarnya, membidik sang dekan.

"Dan memang betul. Pastinya jauh lebih Jahat darimu," kata Lady Kwon. "Tapi perbedaan antara kau dan aku adalah aku tahu apa _makna_ Kejahatan."

Soojung tersenyum sinis. "Menjadi mata-mata Kebaikan?"

"Menerima bahwa kita setara dengan Kebaikan," kata Lady Kwon.

Ekspresi sinis Soojung menghilang.

"Itulah cinta Kejahatan yang sebenarnya," kata sang dekan. "Menyadari bahwa Kebaikan punya hak untuk berkembang dan memperjuangkan kebahagiaan, sama seperti kita. Karena pada akhirnya, Kebaikan dan Kejahatan adalah dua sisi dalam cerita yang sama: setiap Kebaikan muncul dari Kejahatan dan setiap Kejahatan muncul dari Kebaikan. Persis seperti kematian ibumu yang membuatmu ingin menemukan kebahagiaan sesungguhnya. Persis seperti kebahagiaan abadi Kyungsoo bersama pangerannya yang akan membantumu menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Itulah _keseimbangan_ yang menjaga dunia dongeng. Keseimbangan yang menjaga kemudaan Sang Guru selama dia mencintai kembaran Baiknya sebagai pihak yang setara, meski dia adalah musuhnya, sebelum dia melepaskan kekuatan cinta itu. Sama seperti kau yang juga telah melupakannya."

"Anda tahu apa tentang cinta? Lihat saja apa yang Anda lakukan pada putra Anda sendiri!" ejek Soojung, merah padam. "Hanya gara-gara takut dia membunuh Anda−"

"Bukan aku," kata Lady Kwon, tersenyum sedih. "Aku tidak pernah takut dia membunuhku. Aku takut dia membunuh satu-satunya cinta sejati yang kumiliki di dunia ini."

Soojung menatapnya, menurunkan tangan.

"Kau pikir kenapa aku jadi mata-mata Merlin?" tanya sang dekan. "Karena artinya, jika saatnya tiba, aku bisa membebaskan Clarissa. Sahabatku. Kyungsoo- _ku_."

Soojung pucat pasi. "Anda mengkhianati Kejahatan demi seorang _sahabat_?"

"Seperti yang seharusnya kaulakukan jika saatnya tiba," kata Lady Kwon. "Karena akhir bahagia sahabat itu akan menjadi akhir bahagiamu sendiri jika kau bisa mengizinkan dirimu mendapatkan kedamaian dalam kesendirian. Itulah caranya agar buku dongeng ini tertutup. Itulah akhir sejatimu, Soojung. Dan _itulah_ kebahagiaan Never yang layak diperjuangkan."

Wajah Soojung membeku, bulu matanya mengerjap cepat.

Di pintu barat, Kyungsoo mengawasi mereka. Kepalanya mulai terasa ringan, otot-ototnya melonggar, seakan kata-kata Lady Kwon telah mengobati rasa sakitnya. Dia bisa melihat mata zamrud Soojung yang besar menatap sang dekan, dan sesaat dia menangkap sekelebat sahabat lamanya di dalam diri mereka.

Tapi kemudian pupil Soojung mengeras dan api dendam di dalamnya kembali menyala. Dia membalas tatapan Lady Kwon dengan tatapan keji. "Aku _tidak punya_ sahabat lagi," desisnya. "Aku punya cinta sejati yang akan bertahan selamanya. Aku _tidak akan pernah_ sendirian."

"Andai saja kau bisa melihat dirimu yang sekarang," kata Lady Kwon, suaranya lembut dan keibuan. "Karena kau belum pernah _lebih_ sendirian dari sekarang."

Soojung mengertakkan gigi dan menembakkan cahaya _pink_ ke arah kepala sang dekan, tapi Lady Kwon menampiknya dengan mudah, membalikkan mantra itu pada Soojng yang terjatuh ke tepi lubang. Ketika hilang keseimbangan, dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Lady Kwon seraya terjatuh ke belakang−

Lady Kwon tidak menangkapnya.

Soojung tercebur ke dalam kabut biru ruang bawah tanah, tulang iganya membentur tumpukan salju. Saat berguling ke samping, Soojung hanya mendengar langkah kaki Lady Kwon yang menjauh ke arah pintu timur.

Dia bangkit dengan susah payah, punggungnya nyeri. Diamatina dinding-dinding peti es berkabut karena udara hangat yang masuk dari dalam teater. Masih terguncang akibat pertemuannya dengan sang dekan, Soojung memperhatikan deretan panjang makam yang berkilau biru, berbaris di kanan dan kiri di bawah panggung ke arah kegelapan di lorong yang jauh. Sambil mencakar-cakar serpihan bekas peti Profesor Ahn, dia berjinjit mencari jalan keluar Penjara, tapi dinding-dindingnya lebih dari delapan kaki.

"Tolong..." seseorang berbisik lirih. "Tolong aku..."

Soojung menoleh dan melihat Mino, bergerak-gerak di sudut gelap Penjara itu, tangan dan kakinya diikat. Keningnya bercucuran darah karena tertimpa potongan es tadi.

"Kumohon," ujarnya memelas. "Akan kukeluarkan kita dari sini. Tolong lepaskan aku."

Soojung tak menyukai cowok itu, tapi dia tak punya pilihan. Tanpa ragu, dia membungkuk dan membakar tali pengikat menggunakan jari pendarnya. Mino meregangkan kaki, mengerang kesakitan.

"Tumpu kakiku di peti yang pecah itu supaya aku bisa mengeluarkanmu ke panggung," katanya. "Aku akan menarikmu setelah aku di atas."

"Tidak, kau yang menumpu kakiku. Aku keluar duluan," bentak Soojung.

"Kau tidak mungkin kuat menarikku ke atas," Mino balas membentaknya.

"Akan kucari cara−"

"Tidak ada _waktu_ untuk berdebat, Krystal."

Soojung menghela napas dengan marah. Dia menancapkan ujung sepatunya ke tepi bekas peti Profesor Ahn. "Gunakan kakiku. Cepat."

Mino menapakkan kakinya di paha Soojung, berpegangan pada patahan es yang memanjang, dan berjungkir ke atas dindin es. Soojung menahan sakit sambil mengertakkan gigi, menjaga keseimbangan di pahanya untuk sesaat sebelum Mino mengangkat tubuh ke atas pinggiran es dan merangkak ke permukaan batu di atas.

"Tarik aku!" bentak Soojung seraya mengulurkan tangan. _"Cepat!"_

Mino membungkuk ke arahnya kemudian mengerahkan jari pendarnya ke atap ruang bawah tanah yang seketika mulai menutup lagi, lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Soojung.

Mata lembayung Mino berkilat di balik kabut. "Kalau bukan gara-gara kau, aku sudah memimpin pelatihan dan perang sudah bisa _dimenangkan_." Dia melompat dan menghilang, terdengar suara pintu timur dibanting.

Sementara Penjara mengurungnya di dalam, Soojung merasakan jarinya terbakar rasa takut. Dia menembakkan cahaya ke atap ruang bawah tanah untuk menjaganya tetap terbuka, tapi kedua sisinya menutup terlalu cepat. Dia mencoba lagi, tapi tak mampu memusatkan emosinya seperti tadi. Lady Kwon membuatnya bimbang−kepanikan dan keraguan membuat jari pendarna berkedip.

 _Kau belum pernah lebih sendiri._

"Tolong! Tolong aku!"

Tapi panggung itu sekejap lagi akan menutup. Dia akan terperangkap di dalam makam. Tidak ada yang akan tahu ke mana harus mencarinya, bahkan Seunghyun sekalipun.

" _TOLONG!_ TOLONG AKU! KUMOHON−"

Sesosok bayangan tiba-tiba menutupinya.

Soojung mendongak ke siluet yang tersorot sinar biru, mengulurkan tangan ke lubang.

"Pegang tanganku!" teriak suara yang familier.

Soojung terbelalak melihat Kyungsoo, terpaku.

"Cepat, Soojung! Pintu akan tertutup!"

Seketika itu juga Soojung menggapai tangan Kyungsoo sementara sahabatnya mulai menariknya ke atas. Genggaman tangan Soojung meleset dan dia jatuh kembali ke dalam. Ketakutan, dia menggapai ke atas, memegang tangan Kyungsoo lagi−

Terlambat. Retakan itu hampir menutup. Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah bisa mengeluarkan Soojung tepat waktu. Jika Kyungsoo tidak melepaskannya, Soojung akan terjepit sisi-sisi panggung.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku di sini!" Soojung memelas dan menggeleng pelan, berpegangan pada Kyungsoo. "Kumohon."

Dengan putus asa, Kyungsoo menatap Soojung yang menggenggam tangannya di bawah−cincin emas Sang Guru berkilauan di jarinya bak kilau matahari terakhir yang menyorot pangerannya dalam pertempuran hidup dan mati.

 _Jangan kecewakan aku maka aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu,_ suara Lancelot menggema.

Kyungsoo tidak akan mengecewakannya.

Dengan satu tarikan napas, dia meremas tangan Soojung erat-erat dan melompat ke dalam ruang es bawah tanah sebelum atapnya tertutup rapat dengan suara bedebum yang menggema.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	37. An Unexpected History

**33**

 **PELAJARAN SEJARAH TAK TERDUGA**

.

.

.

 _Note:_

 _Kindly use your imagination while reading this chapter._

Setelah atap tertutup dan tidak adaudara dari ruang teater yang masuk, ruang bawah tanah menjadi lebih dingin dan menyiksa. Dua gadis itu tergopoh berdiri dan saling menjauh ke dinding berlawanan, diterangi cahaya biru muda dari makam. Masing-masing menjulurkan jari pendarnya, berusaha bernapas seraya bertatapan tajam.

"Kau mau apa sekarang? Membunuhku?" Kyungsoo terengah, menggigil di balik jubah hitamnya. "Tetap tidak akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini hidup-hidup."

"Memangnya _kau_ bisa?" balas Soojung galak, ujung jarinya mengepul di udara dingin. "Kau yang bersedia melakukan apapun demi menghancurkan cincinku. Mengejarku, mempermalukanku, menyakitiku, dan kau pasti menyimpan tongkat sihir di sakumu, siap menodongkannya ke kepalaku. Ayo, ancam aku, Kyungie. Todong aku dengan ancaman hidup atau mati. Aku lebih baik mati daripada menghancurkan cincin ini untukmu, untuk Kebaikan yang akan merampas kebahagiaanku."

Kyungsoo terdiam, lemah karena mantra mematung dan rendahnya suhu. Dia memandang deretan panjang makam di belakang Soojung yang berjajar hingga ke kegelapan. Dia tak bisa menahan dengusan mengingat betapa ironisnya semua ini.

Soojung meradang. "Kau pikir ini lucu?"

"Seperti inilah awalnya Kai dan aku saat kembali ke Hutan untuk menyelamatkanmu," kata Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh. "Terjebak di dalam makam."

"Dan sekarang kau bersamaku, mencari cara untuk menyelamatkannya," ejek Soojung "Selalu menyelamatkan, Kyungie. Selalu begitu Baik. Siapa yang bisa menyaingimu?"

"Persahabatan bukan persaingan."

"Kata si teman yang sudah menjadikannya persaingan," ujar Soojung ketus, mengarahkan jari pendarnya ke jantung Kyungsoo. "Kau dan antek-antek tuamu menginginkanku menghancurkan cinta sejatiku supaya kau bisa mempertahankan cinta sejatimu. Bagaimana kalau _aku_ yang menghancurkan cinta sejati _mu_?"

"Seunghyun bukan cinta sejatimu," kata Kyungsoo, berjuang untuk tetap tenang. "Dia memperalatmu untuk mendapatkan akhir ceritanya."

"Sama seperi kau memperalatku untuk mendapatkan akhir ceritamu," kata Soojung, jari pendarnya menyala lebih panas.

Kyungsoo membalas tatapan Soojung. "Kau ada di dalam akhir ceritaku, Soojung. Meski aku bersama Kai, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, tidak peduli se-Jahat apa, seberapa banyak cowok yang menghalangimu, atau setua apa kita nanti. Kita lebih tua dari Kebaikan dan Kejahatan, Laki-laki dan Perempuan, Tua dan Muda. Kita sahabat sejati."

Kemarahan di wajah Soojung menyurut. "Tapi kita tetap tidak bisa menemukan kebahagiaan bersama, tidak peduli sekeras apa kita berusaha," katanya, suaranya sedikit bergetar. "Setiap jalan membuat kita terjebak."

Kyungsoo berpegang pada kata-kata Cinderella. "Jangan menyerah memperjuangkan kita, Soojung."

"Kau sadar apa yang kau minta dariku?" jari pendar Soojung meredup, matanya berkilauan bak dua bongkah zamrud. "Kau memintaku untuk tetap bahagia dengan mencampakkan Kebahagiaan Abadiku demi Kebahagiaan Abadimu. Kau memintaku untuk berakhir seperti ibuku, tapi lebih buruk karena kau ingin aku ikut hidup bersama kalian berdua. Itu sama saja seperti kakak-kakak tiri Cinderella hidup seatap bersamanya dan pangerannya di istana. Kau tahu kenapa kita tidak pernah menemukan yang seperti itu bertahan lama di buku dongeng? Karena itu _tidak akan bisa terjadi_."

Kyungsoo masih menatapnya, jari pendarnya juga meredup.

Raut Soojung mengeras lagi. "Tapi membunuhmu sekarang juga sama konyolnya," katanya dingin. "Bantu aku mencari jalan keluar dari sini dan mungkin kau nanti masih bisa bertemu pangeranmu yang berharga." Dia mengencangkan cincin di jarinya dan berjalan lebih jauh ke dalam Penjara.

Jantung Kyungsoo melemah menyaksikan siluet baju kulit hitam Soojung menyusut di antara kabut.

 _Di mana Kai sekarang?_ _Apa dia masih hidup?_

Matahari pasti sudah sampai pada tetes-tetes terakhir, tak lebih dari satu jam lagi.

 _Tidak. Aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu._

 _Seorang pahlawan selalu menemukan jalan keluar._

 _Kai pasti menemukan jalan keluar._

Kyungsoo menarik napas pendek dan memaksakan diri menyusul Soojung.

"Pasti ada pintu rahasia di sekitar sini," suara Soojung menggema.

Kyungsoo tak bisa menyusul, kakinya masih berdenyut-denyut, giginya bergemeletuk. Sambil terpincang-pincang di belakang, dia mengawasi peti-peti yang tertanam di dua dinding berhadapan, berisi mereka yang menolak kewajiban pada Kejahatan. Profesor Lucas, guru Kekesatriaan murid laki-laki; Albemarle, burung pelatuk tua berkacamata yang bertanggung jawab atas Ruang Rias; Profesor Jung, guru Tarung Pedang−masing-masing langsung dipetikan begitu menolak bekerja di sekolah baru Sang Guru. Lady Kwon dan Profesor Dovey tidak punya waktu untuk menyelamatkan mereka semua, tapi ketiganya masih hidup dan sehat; mata besar mereka berkedip-kedip di balik es bak boneka terjebak.

Dengan perasaan bersalah karena tak punya waktu untuk menyelamatkan mereka, Kyungsoo menyeret kakinya lebih jauh ke dalam Penjara, berjanji akan kembali kalau bisa. _Setidaknya mereka masih hidup,_ pikirnya, karena sekarang di depannya terlihat peti-peti yang lebih lama, suram, dan bersarang laba-laba, berisi mayat-mayat membusuk. Masing-masing diberi plakat besi perak kecil di bagian luar, kosong dan mnenati isian.

Saat Kyungsoo berjalan melewati sebuah makam berisi pemuda berambut kriting hitam yang membusuk, dia sadar plakat itu tidak kosong. Di besi itu tertera ukiran berupa serangkaian titik-titik timbul sekecil tusukan jarum pentul yang diatur dalam barisan rapi.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Profesor Sader yang buta tidak bisa menulis sejarah dalam kata-kata seperti ahli sejarah pada umumnya. Tapi dia pernah _melihat_ sejarah dengan cara yang tak bisa dilakukan orang lain dan menemukan cara untuk membantu murid-muridnya melihatnya juga, menggunakan titik-titik sihir seperti yang dilihat Kyungsoo sekarang. Napasnya tercekat, dia tak bisa menahan diri untuk menyapukan jarinya pada plakat itu.

Sapuan udara perak mendadak muncul dari plakat, membentuk siluet tiga dimensi manusia sebesar peti yang melayang. Profesor Sader tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, mengenakan setelan hijau khasnya, rambut berombak keperakannya tertata rapi dan bersih, mata cokelatnya tampak hidup. Sejenak, Kyungsoo berseri-seri sekaligus kaget memikirkan profesor itu melihatnya, sebelum kemudian titik pandang Sader tertuju ke belakangnya, pada penonton yang lebih banyak.

"Pengkhianat berikutnya dalam tur kita adalah Fawaz dari Shazabah, kakitangan yang diperintah Sultan Kejahatan untuk menyembunyikan lampu ajaib di tempat yang tak bisa ditemukan. Kemudian Fawaz diam-diam menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Lalu Sultan mengetahuinya dan membunuhnya sebelum dia dibawa ke Penjara untuk dipamerkan selamanya. Kalian tidak perlu tahu _siapa_ sultan yang dikhianatinya untuk ujian tahun kedua kalian, tapi perhatikan saja Fawaz yang memainkan peran penting ditemukannya lampu ini oleh Aladdin ..."

 _Tentu saja dia tidak melihatku._ Kyungsoo mendesah, segera berjalan lagi. Satu, Sader buta; dua, dia sudah meninggal; dan yang ketiga, dia sekarang hanya ilusi dalam rekaman ulang. Dia pasti meninggalkan plakat-plakat ini untuk murid-murid kelas Sejarah-nya di kemudian hari setelah meramalkan kematiannya sendiri, seperti waktu dia memasukkan berita kematiannya ke dalam buku pelajaran yang dikembangkannya dulu.

 _Seandainya Profesor Sader masih hidup, dia akan menyuruhku melakukan apa?_

Matahari menggelincir; kubah akan runtuh; Kai berjuang; satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah cincin di jari Soojung.

 _Akhir bahagia ada di pelupuk matamu. Itu yang akan dikatakannya._

Air mata Kyungsoo menetes. Sejak dulu dia merasa Sader seperti ayah baginya. Kadang dia melihatnya dalam mimpi, dengan rambut keperakan dan sorot matanya yang hangat menatapnya dari atas seraya mengulas senyum paling lembut. Tapi kemudian dia terbangun dan menyadari semua itu tidak nyata, jadi sekarang pun Sader tidak nyata. Di pelupuk mata Kyungsoo pun tidak ada apa-apa kecuali kegelapan dan salju.

Ketika dia bergegas melewati lebih banyak makam lagi, dia menyapukan jarinya pada plakat-plakat agar bisa melihat wajah Sader muncul lagi dan lagi. suaranya saling menimpal setiap bayangan Sader muncul dan satu per satu memberikan penjelasan hingga seluruh ruang bawah tanah itu terisi suara-suara sang profesor yang berat dan teratur. _Masa bodoh kalau tidak nyata,_ pikir Kyungsoo. Suaranya menyejukkan, membuat Kyungsoo merasa aman dan terlindungi.

Tapi sekarang dia kembali melihat bayangan Soojung berdiri di depan salah satu makam di lorong yang gelap. Perut Kyungsoo mengencang.

"Kau menemukan jalan keluar?" desaknya. "Apa itu pintu rahasia?"

Soojung tak menjawab.

Dia menatap wanita cantik berpakaian sutra putih di dalam peti, matanya tertutup dan wajahnya tenang seperti putri yang menanti dicium pangerannya. Tak seperti mayat-mayat membusuk lainnya, wanita itu berkulit putih tak bercela, bibir merahnya agak tebal, dan berambut pirang sedada, bergelombang bak ombak emas. Dari mulut dan rona mukana yang pucat, tampak jelas wanita itu sudah meninggal dan sudah lama dibalsam sebelum ditempatkan di makam beku ini.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Soojung tak menjawab.

Di belakang mereka, suara-suara rekaman Sader sudah terdiam semua.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening. "Soojung, tidak ada waktu diam di sini dan bengong melihat mayat orang yang kebetulan mirip denganmu−" Jantungnya serasa copot. "I-itu... itu _dia_?" celetuknya.

"Eommaku," sahut Soojung, suaranya datar tanpa perasaan. "Tubuhnya ada di sini sejak lama. Kuburan di Drip Drop bukan kekeliruan. Pasti ada yang memindahkannya ke sini."

"Tapi itu mustahil!" kata Kyungsoo sebelum menoleh pada Yoona lagi dan melihat betapa mirip wanita itu dengan Soojung. "Iya, kan?"

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk tahu jawabannya," ucap Soojung lirih.

Kyungsoo mengikut arah pandang Soojung ke plakat di makam Yoona dan titik-titik perak yang terukir pada lempengan besi itu.

"Kisahnya ada di balik titik-titik ini," kata Soojung gemetar. "Jawaban kenapa nisannya ada di Drip Drop. Kenapa dia ada di ruang bawah tanah Kejahatan." Dia menatap sahabatnya. "Dan mungkin juga jawaban kenapa kita berdua berada dalam dongeng yang sama."

Kyungsoo menahan napas, mengawasi tangan Soojung yang gemetar meraih dan menyapu titik-titik itu.

Awan perak meletus keluar dari plakat, melebur menjadi siluet miniatur Sader lagi. Namun kali ini tidak ada lagi senyum teduh atau raut santai. Bahu sang profesor tegang, rahangnya kencang, dan tatapan mata cokelat mengilapnya terkunci pada mereka.

"Waktu kita sedikit, Anak-anak. Kalau kalian sedang menyaksikan ini, berarti penampakan yang kulihat benar dan kalian sudah dekat dengan akhir kisah kalian."

Kyungsoo memerah. "Apa yang terja−"

"Peramal yang sudah mati tetap tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan, Kyungsoo, meski aku tahu kau tetap saja akan bertanya _karena_ aku sudah meramalkannya. Tapi mulai sekarang sampai rekaman ini selesai, kalian berdua tidak boleh menginterupsi lagi. Tidak ada waktu untuk interupsi."

Kyungsoo dan Soojung saling pandang sekilas.

 _Ini artinya semua akan berakhir bahagia,_ pikir Kyungsoo, harapannya membuncah. _Profesor Sader bisa melihat masa depan. Dia tahu kami berakhir hidup-hidup_ −

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dongeng kalian akan berakhir," ujar Sader terus terang.

Perhatian Kyungsoo langsung kembali pada sang profesor.

"Penglihatanku hanya sampai pada saat kalian muncul di depan makam ini dan mendengarkan pesan ini. Dari sini, aku tidak tahu apakah kalian akan hidup atau mati, berakhir sebagai teman atau musuh, atau apakah kalian menemukan akhir bahagia untuk kedua pihak."

Kyungsoo merasa harapannya layu.

"Tapi aku tahu pasti kalian tidak akan bisa menemukan akhir cerita kalian sebelum mengetahui bagaimana awalnya," tutur Sader. "Dan kisah ini sudah lama dimulai sebelum kalian berdua sampai di Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan. Setiap cerita lama membentuk rantai kejadian yang kemudian menghubungkannya ke cerita baru. Setiap cerita baru berakar di cerita yang lama. Terutama cerita kalian."

Dia menyulap sebuah buku dongeng yang besarnya dua kali lipat tubuh rohnya dan membiarkannya melayang ke hadapan kedua gadis itu. Sampulnya terbuat dari kayu ceri merah, persis seperti _Dongeng Dyo dan Krystal_ yang sedang ditulis Storian di menara perak saat ini. Hanya saja ketika Kyungsoo mendekat, dilihatnya buku itu bukan buku dongengnya dan Soojung. Buku itu berjudul:

 _ **Dongeng Jessica dan Yoona**_

Kyungsoo menyadari tubuh Soojung menegang.

"Dia _ternyata_ ada di dalam dongeng," Soojung tercekat.

Sader membuka buku dongeng itu pada halaman pertama. Kepulan asap meletus di atasnya seiring dengan pemandangan tembus pandang di sebuah rumah biasa. "Dan sekarang waktunya kalian _masuk_ ," katanya.

Kyungsoo dan Soojung menatap penampakan Sader yang kecil sambil kebingungan.

"Aku tidak pernah suka pada mantra adikku, Evelyn, tapi ada satu yang lumayan kusuka," jelasnya sambil merekahkan senyuman. "Karena apapun pendapat kalian tentang dia, saat Evelyn menceritakan sebuah kisah padamu, dia membuatmu merasa ada _di sana_."

Dia mengangkat buku dongeng yang terbuka dan meniupkan ilusi adegan yang ada di sana. Bersamaan dengan desis embusan, adegan itu pecah menjadi berjuta-juta serpihan berkelip dan menghantam kedua gadis itu bak badai pasir kaca.

Kyungsoo melindungi matanya, tubuhnya melayang di udara sampai akhirnya kakinya menyentuh lantai dan berdiri di samping Soojung. Mereka berdua mendongak perlahan.

Mereka berdiri di dalam rumah yang mereka lihat di halaman buku tadi. Udara di sekitar mereka tebal dan berkabut, membuat ruangan itu terasa beruap seakan bukan benar-benar sungguhan. Kyungsoo langsung menyadari efek itu. Beginilah cara Evelyn Sader membawanya ke dalam dongeng perselingkuhan tahun lalu. Sekarang August Sader membawa mereka pada kisah yang belum diketahui siapapun. Mata Kyungsoo menyapu dapur yang familier serta meja makan bundar putih.

"Tunggu dulu−"

"Ini rumah _ku_ ," gumam Soojung yang juga menyadarinya.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi. "Kalau ini rumahmu, lalu _itu_ siapa?"

Soojung mengikuti arah pandangnya pada seorang gadis kurus berambut hitam di sudut yang sedang mengintip ke luar jendela. Hidungnya mancung, alisnya tebal, dan bibirnya merah muda tipis. Usianya pasti tak lebih dari 17 tahun.

"Itu... _kau_ ," kata Soojung sambil mengamati, "tapi bukan kau."

 _Sudah pasti bukan aku,_ pikir Kyungsoo, karena bibir dan mata gadis itu terlihat keji. Ada sesuatu yang kelam dan berbahaya tentangnya yang membuat Kyungsoo takut padanya meski dia hanya bayangan. Kyungsoo belum pernah melihat gadis itu selama hidupnya. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, apapun yang dilihat gadis itu melalui jendela sungguh menarik perhatiannya sekaligus membuatnya merasa jijik.

"Dulu kala, di suatu tempat di luar Hutan, hiduplah seorang gadis bernama Im Yoona," tutur Profesor Sader.

Soojung dan Kyungsoo diam membeku seketika, mata mereka membelalak. Keduanya tak saling menoleh. Tidak ada yang bicara. Tidak ada interupsi.

Mereka memandangi gadis berambut hitam itu, yang terlihat sangat berbeda dengan wanita berambut pirang yang mereka lihat di peti es. Kalau yang _ini_ memang Yoona, berarti cerita yang selama ini mereka ketahui salah sepenuhnya.

"Yoona adalah gadis berjiwa busuk dan menderita, yang mengira dirinya jauh lebih baik dari kota tempat tinggalnya," Sader berkisah. "Mungkin dia bisa menjadi murid yang cukup baik di Sekolah Kejahatan, tapi ada secercah sinar di antara kegelapan hatinya."

Secara ajaib adegan disorot lebih dekat, sekarang Soojung dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat apa yang sedang diamati gadis itu melalui jendela: Seorang remaja laki-laki yang memikat lewat di sana, dengan rambut pirang tebal berombak, tubuh tinggi gagah, mata biru kehijauan, dan senyuman masa bodoh.

 _Yunho,_ pikir Kyungsoo, sekali lagi terkejut melihat kemiripannya dengan August Sader meski terlihat muda belia.

Namun bukan Yunho yang tengah diperhatikan Yoona dengan sengit saat pemuda itu melewati rumahnya, melainkan seorang gadis gemuk berambut kasar dan berwajah manis yang berjalan bergandengan bersama Yunho.

" _Haneul_ ," bisik Soojung.

Sader melanjutkan, "Sejak pertama melihat Jung Yunho, Yoona jatuh cinta pada Yunho muda. Mereka tidak saling mengenal. Yoona berfantasi tentang Yunho dari kejauhan, menunggu pemuda itu menyelamatkan dirinya dari kehidupan membosankan. Hari demi hari, hanya Yunho-lah sumber kebahagiaannya terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa jiwa mereka berkebalikan. Yoona penuh perhitungan, suka mengatur, dan gemar merendahkan teman-teman di desanya; sementara Yunho periang, bersahabat, dan paling disukai oleh Sesepuh.

"Namun bukan berarti Yunho tidak memiliki kekurangan: Dia pemuda gagah dan bebas sehingga membuat para ibu menjauhkan putri-putri mereka darinya. Tapi jika sebelumnya Yoona mengira hal ini bisa mengurangi pesaing sehingga Yunho mau memilihnya, kenyataan berkata lain. Karena Yunho selalu jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis bernama Ha Neul, yang meski berpenampilan biasa-biasa saja tapi berjiwa periang dan jenaka seperti Yunho. Perhatian Yunho tidak terbagi pada gadis lain."

Yoona menatap lebih tajam ke arah Haneul yang sedang mengacak-acak rambut Yunho, sampai Haneul melihat Yoona di balik jendela. Seketika Yoona berpura-pura sedang mencuci piring.

"Singkatnya, Yoona tidak melihat Kebaikan apapun pada diri Haneul dan hanya menganggapnya penyihir jahat. Yoona menghabiskan hari-harinya menyusun rencana untuk memisahkan penyihir itu dari Yunho, dan akhirnya rencana yang sempurna pun menetas. Cara terbaik untuk mendekati cinta sejatinya adalah _berteman_ dengan si penyihir."

Pemandangan rumah itu menghilang dari sekeliling mereka, digantikan dengan alun-alun, tempat Yoona dan Haneul bergandengan tangan sambil berjalan-jalan sementara Yunho berjalan kikuk di samping mereka.

"Dan Haneul, yang ramah tamah seperti Yunho, lebih bisa menerima sahabat barunya. Sementara itu, Yoona akhirnya mendapat kesempatan mendekati laki-laki impiannya."

Yoona mendekati Yunho di jalan itu dan tersenyum padanya. Yunho menjauh, mengabaikannya.

"Namun ada kekurangan pada rencana Yoona: Yunho tidak menyukainya. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Yoona untuk mengubahnya," cetus Profesor Sader.

Alun-alun kota melebur dan sekarang Yoona sedang berlutut di kuburan dekat tepi Hutan pada malam hari, berdoa dalam kegelapan dengan tangan mengatup.

"Maka Yoona muda melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan saat mencintai seseorang yang tidak teraih, seperti yang diajarkan buku dongeng. Dia memohon pada Hutan untuk memberinya mantra ajaib yang bisa membantu memenangkan cinta sejatinya."

Adegan mulai menguap di sekeliling kedua gadis itu.

"Tapi cerita cinta Yoona bukan satu-satunya cerita cinta dalam kisah dongeng ini," suara Sader menggema.

Warna-warna transparan melebur di sekitar mereka dan sekarang mereka berada di menara Sang Guru. Penyihir bertopeng itu tengah mendarat masuk melalui jendela membawa seorang wanita berpenampilan menarik di pelukannya. Gadis itu berambut cokelat pendek, bermata besar dan cantik, serta tubuh kurus berkulit putih.

"Karena sementara Yoona berdoa memohonkan hati Yunho, Sang Guru tengah berusaha memenangkan hati Jung Sooyeon, atau yang lebih akrab disapa dengan Jessica."

Kerongkongan Kyungsoo tercekat. _"Sooyeon?"_ Dia terbengong mengamati wantia berpostur elegan, rambut cokelat muda keemasan, dan kulit terang berbintik-bintik itu. "Tapi itu tidak mungkin eommaku. Sama sekali tidak mirip dengan−"

Sesuatu melompat keluar dari gaun hitam wanita itu ke lantai.

Seekor anak kucing kecil dan botak.

 _Reaper._

Kyungsoo memucat.

Merlin sudah menceritakan bagian ini−bahwa Sang Guru mengincar hati ibunya−tapi wanita dalam pelukan Sang Guru tidak seperti ibunya sama sekali.

 _Ataukah itu memang dia?_

Karena begitu Kyungsoo memperhatikan mata besar cerah dan hidung mancung mungilnya lebih saksama, dia mulai menangkap bagian-bagian wajah ibunya seperti pahatan yang sengaja diubah.

Dia teringat cerita Merlin saat pertama kali berada di Celestium−bahwa Sooyeon lumayan cantik−sebelum Kai mendengus tak percaya. Kyungsoo mengawasi Sang Guru membawa masuk wanita itu lebih jauh ke dalam kamarnya, sementara Reaper tertatih di sampingnya.

 _Itu memang ibunya. Tapi kenapa tidak mirip dengannya?_

Dia tersadar dari lamunannya karena Sader mulai melanjutkan cerita.

"Sang Guru merasa penasaran pada seorang guru baru, Jessica dari Netherwood, yang dipilih Storian sebagai dongeng terbarunya segera setelah dia menempati posisi sebegai guru Uglifikasi di sekolah. Menurut Storian, Jessica sejak lama bermimpi menemukan cinta sejatinya meski dia mengajar di Sekolah Kejahatan. Sebenarnya, Jessica ragu apakah dirinya memang Jahat sejati. Maka ketika Sang Guru memberi perhatian kepadanya−Sang Guru yang pada saat itu disangka Baik oleh semua orang−Jessica menemukan jalan keluarnya. Kesempatan untuk pindah ke Kebaikan dan akhirnya menemukan cinta sejati."

Sang Guru mengeluarkan cincin emas dari saku dan berlutut di hadapan Sooyeon. Perlahan gadis itu meraih cincin, lalu terdiam seketika. Karena setelah dia memperhatikan cincin itu lebih teliti, dia bsia melihat goresan hitam melingkar-lingkar di balik emas itu, seperti racun yang menunggu untuk mengekang pemakainya.

"Dia pun sadar Sang Guru sesungguhnya _Jahat_."

Adegan segera berganti saat Sooyeon melarikan diri menerobos Hutan dalam hujan, seekor anak kucing keriput dan botak berada dalam pelukannya.

"Dia menjauh dari Sang Guru malam itu, tapi pada malam berikutnya setelah jam pelajaran usai, dia melarikan diri. Dia harus memperingatkan Merlin bahwa kecurigaannya atas Sang Guru memang benar dan sedang memperalat Jessica sebagai senjata melawan Kebaikan. Jessica hanya menginginkan cinta yang _sesungguhnya_ , namun dia malah menemukan penjahat yang berusaha memanfaatkan cinta itu untuk memulai perang. Dia mengutuki dirinya karena tidak menerima bantuan Merlin saat penyihir itu mencoba menemuinya di sekolah. Tak ada waktu untuk mencari penyihir itu sekarang. Setelah Sang Guru sadar Jessica telah kabur, dia pasti akan menemukan Jessica dan membunuhnya karena telah mengungkap rahasia di balik topeng perak Sang Guru. Namun tak ada tempat persembunyian yang tidak akan diketahui Sang Guru. Tak ada tempat yang tidak dikuasainya."

Tiba-tiba Sooyeon berhenti, mendengar suara mendesak lirih berulang-ulang yang terbawa angin.

 _Aku mohon._

 _Aku mohon._

 _Aku mohon._

"Seperti penyihir lainnya, Jessica punya bakat yaitu mendengar permohonan orang-orang yang begitu putus asa sehingga berani menanggung risiko. Tapi permohonan ini bukan berasal dari Hutan, melainkan dari _belakangnya_ , satu-satunya tempat yang tidak dikuasai Sang Guru. _Aku tidak akan meminta ganti rugi setelah memutuskan menjawab permohonan ini_ , kata Jessica pada dirinya sendiri−cukup sebuah kesempatan untuk membuka lembaran baru dan hidup bebas dari Kejahatan. Menjawab permohonan ini akan jadi perbuatan Baik-nya yang pertama. Maka sang penyihir yang memimpikan cinta sejati mengikuti asal permohonan itu ..."

Sooyeon menemukan asal suara si pemohon di Drip Drop, pada sebuah makam tanpa nama yang terbuka di puncak bukit. Dia menggali sampai ke dasar makam kosong itu, Reaper membantunya, semakin dalam, dan lebih dalam lagi.

"... terus hingga sampai pada seorang gadis di Dunia Pembaca yang memimpikan cinta sejati pula."

Setelah Sooyeon keluar di sisi lain makam, dia mendapati dirinya berada di taman kuburan Jangho, berdiri di hadapan gadis berambut hitam yang berlutut di atas rerumputan liar. Perlahan, Yoona mendongak pada Sooyeon dan tersenyum, yakin permohonannya terkabul.

Seketika, Soojung dan Kyungsoo kembali ke menara Sang Guru ketika penyihir bertopeng itu meneliti buku dongeng yang terbuka di altar, Storian diam di atasna.

"Selama ini Storian menulis dongeng Jessica, tapi setelah dia menghilang, pena itu diam tak berkutik, seolah kehilangan koneksi dengannya. Karena menduga dirinya telah dikhianati, Sang Guru memerintahkan burung-burung _stymph_ nya untuk mencari Jessica dan membawanya kembali hidup-hidup. Tapi saat mereka kembali tanpa Jessica dan tak ada tanda-tanda dia berpihak pada Merlin, Sang Guru berasumsi Jessica telah mati. Kecurigaannya diteguhkan saat Storian mengabaikan dongeng Jessica dan beralih pada cerita baru. Bagi Sang Guru, cerita Jessica sudah usang dan terlupakan."

Adegan itu menghilang, Kyungsoo dan Soojung berada dalam kegelapan pekat, sosok Sader kecil melayang di atas mereka.

"Tidak seperti Sang Guru, aku punya kekuatan untuk _melihat_ , yang artinya aku bisa melihat apa yang tidak ditulis Storian. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sang Guru, Jessica tidak mati dan ceritanya belum berakhir. Sama sekali belum."

Soojung dan Kyungsoo saling menoleh, terguncang.

"Setelah meninggalkan sekolah, Jessica tak mau berurusan lagi dengan Kejahatan atau sihir. Tapi dia belum menyerah mencari cinta sejati. Melihat betapa aman dan menariknya Jangho, dia mulai berfantasi tentang memulai hidup baru dan menemukan awal baru sebagai seorang Pembaca," lanjut Sader. "Tapi dia masih berutang pada Yoona untuk mengabulkan permohonannya, berhubung memilih menjawab permohonan itu telah memberinya tempat aman dari Sang Guru. Jessica berjanji pada dirinya sendiri hal itu akan jadi perbuatan sihir terakhirnya sebelum dia menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupan biasa. Maka dia sepenuh hati membuat ramuan cinta yang diinginkan Yoona. Namun Jessica memperingatkan: Sihir itu hanya akan bertahan satu malam karena masalah cinta terlalu peka untuk disihir, dan menggunakan mantra cinta untuk tujuan jangka lama hanya akan membawa akhir paling menyedihkan. Sihir selalu ada harganya."

Adegan melebur, Kyungsoo dan Soojung kini berada di kedai minuman yang ramai, Yunho sedang minum-minum bersama beberapa temannya.

"Yoona tidak mau dengar," kata Sader.

Yunho menaruh minumannya di meja, kemudian sosok bertudung menyelinap dan menuangkan sebotol kecil cairan merah berasap ke dalamnya, tepat sebelum Yunho mengangkat gelasnya lagi.

"Yoona menjebak Yunho untuk meminum ramuan itu dan seketika itu juga Yunho jatuh cinta padanya. Meski pengaruh rambuan itu segera hilang seperti yang sudah diperingatkan Jessica, ramuan itu memiliki efek yang jauh lebih dahsyat. Tak lama setelah itu, Yoona mengetuk pintu rumah Yunho dan memberitahu bahwa dia sedang mengandung anak Yunho. Artinya, sesuai Hukum Dewan, Yunho harus menikahinya."

Adegan berubah menjadi penampakan Haneul dan Yunho yang sedang bertengkar hebat di teras rumah Haneul.

"Karena murka, Haneul memutuskan hubungan dengan Yunho. Kenapa pemuda itu bisa mengkhianati kepercayaannya? Apalagi dengan _sahabatnya_ sendiri? Yunho bersumpah itu sihir hitam. Dia tidak mencintai Yoona, dan saat dia ke rumah Yoona untuk mempertanyakan kehamilan gadis itu, dia melihat tamu aneh bersembunyi di kamar Yoona. _Dialah_ yang melakukannya, kata Yunho pada Haneul. Orang asing itu. Yunho bisa menangkap rasa bersalah di mata si orang asing. Penyihir itu merapalkan mantra padanya−dia yakin itu!

"Bagaimana bisa Yoona tega melakukan hal tak berperasaan seperti itu? Menjebak Yunho untuk menikahinya yang sedang mengandung seorang anak yang tak berdosa. Dia khawatir mantra itu entah bagaimana akan berbalik, tapi Haneul tidak mau mendengarnya. Yunho memohon agar gadis itu tidak memutuskannya, tapi percuma. Apapun yang dikatakan Yunho, Haneul tidak memercayai ceritanya dan tidak mau berurusan lagi dengannya. Maka Yunho membawa ceritanya pada para Sesepuh."

Sekarang Kyungsoo dan Soojung berada di alun-alun pada malam hari dengan kerumunan penonton yang menyaksikan Jessica diikat pada tumpukan kayu bakar, tiga Sesepuh berjenggot turun dari panggung.

"Para Sesepuh memercayai Yunho karena pemuda itu putra kesayangan mereka sejak dulu. Apalagi, para Sesepuh telah lama memimpin perburuan penyihir, mencari siapa pun yang mungkin bertanggung jawab atas penculikan anak yang terus terjadi setiap empat tahun sekali. Maka ketika Yunho menunjuk Jessica−seorang wanita lajang aneh yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya di desa itu−para Sesepuh pun akhirnya menemukan penyihir mereka."

Si algojo meraih obor di atas tumpukan kayu bakar. Soojung dan Kyungsoo melihat Yunho di tepi panggung, menatap tajam ke arah Sooyeon saat si algojo mendekatkan api ke batang-batang kayu di bawah sang penyihir. Wajah Sooyeon dibanjiri air mata ketakutan dan penyesalan; dia berusaha melakukan sihir terakhir sebagai bayaran untuk mendapat kesempatan hidup dalam Kebaikan dan cinta, namun sekarang dia malah hendak dibunuh sebagai penyihir Jahat. Sementara dia menangisi kesalahan-kesalahan dalam hidupnya, api mulai menjalar di bawah kakinya. Yunho mengawasinya, raut wajah pemuda itu melunak.

"Ketika dilihatnya Jessica pada saat itu, jiwa berhati manusia yang sama sepertinya, Yunho menyadari dia tidak sanggup bertanggung jawab atas kematian orang lain. Meski dia masih percaya Jessica seorang penyihir, dia mengaku telah salah bercerita dan setuju untuk menikahi Yoona demi menyelamatkan nyawa Jessica. Dengan persyaratan dari para Sesepuh untuk mengampuninya, Jessica harus pindah ke kuburan dan jauh-jauh dari urusan penduduk desa selamanya. Dia tak boleh menikah dengan laki-laki dari desa itu, tak boleh membuka toko di alun-alun atau rumah di perumahan. Tapi Jessica ingin tetap hidup, meski tanpa cinta. Sementara Yunho, sebagai akibat dari menyelamatkan Jessica, juga harus menerima nasibnya untuk melanjutkan hidup tanpa cinta bersama Yoona."

Kyungsoo tak bsia bernapas menonton Yunho membebaskan Sooyeon dari api unggun. "Utang," bisiknya. "Itu utangnya pada Yunho."

Soojung menggeleng. "Tapi dia terlihat berbeda dari eommamu, Kyungie."

"Eommamu juga," kata Kyungsoo.

Keduanya kembali pada cerita saat adegan itu buyar menjadi acara pernikahan mewah di bawah sinar matahari terang di gereja desa. Di altar, Yunho berdiri di samping Yoona yang mengandung. Yunho belum pernah terlihat segelisah itu.

"Yunho menikahi Yoona, sementara orangua Haneul tak lama kemudian menjodohkan gadis itu dengan anak tukang daging yang gempal. Kini Yoona memiliki apa yang selalu diimpikannya: Seorang cinta sejati dan anak dalam kandungan yang mengikatnya. Gadis yang pernah dicintai suaminya sudah menikah dengan orang lain dan keluar dari kehidupan mereka. Akhir kisah dongeng yang sempurna−begitulah sangkanya. Tapi Yoona tidak memperhitungkan satu hal."

Gereja memudar, sekarang Kyungsoo dan Soojung berada di Bukit Kuburan pada tengah malam. Dengan wajah suram, Yunho menyekop tanah untuk menutup satu lubang dari dua kuburan kecil. Yoona mengawasinya sambil menangis.

"Ketakutan Yunho bahwa mantra itu akan berbalik menjadi kenyataan. Yoona melahirkan dua bayi. Keduanya terlahir dalam keadaan tak bernyawa."

Adegan berganti, Soojung dan Kyungsoo kembali ke tempat awal cerita: rumah Soojung, diterangi sinar jingga matahari sore, Yoona melotot ke luar jendela dapur. Matanya tertuju pada Yunho yang memakai mantel bertudung, bergegas menyusuri jalan sampai Haneul menyelundupkannya masuk ke rumahnya.

"Pada tahun-tahun berikutnya, Yoona mencoba segala yang bisa dilakukannya untuk mengandung anak Yunho lagi, tapi usahana selalu gagal lagi dan lagi. Tak lama kemudian, Haneul mencurigai Yunho memang jujur sejak dulu, bahwa Yoona menjebak pemuda itu untuk menikahinya. Seperti Yunho bersama Yoona, Haneul pun tak bahagia bersama suaminya. Haneul dan Yunho diam-diam mulai berhubungan lagi."

Sinar terang mengisap adegan itu. Sekarang Kyungsoo dan Soojung berada di rumah Kyungsoo di Bukit Kuburan, menyaksikan Yoona yang sedang menggerutu pada Sooyeon.

"Yoona mengunjungi semua dokter di Jangho dan semuanya sepakat dia tidak akan pernah punya anak. Marah, dia kembali pada Jessica dan menuntut ramuan baru yang bisa membuatnya mengandung anak Yunho. Dia menjelaskan bahwa jika dia tidak mengandung anak Yunho−anak yang bisa membuktikan cinta mereka nyata−Yunho tidak akan pernah memercayai pernikahan mereka. Jessica menolak, bersikeras dirinys sudah tidak menggunakan sihir untuk selamanya dan tak mau berurusan dengan orang lain seperti yang diperintahkan para Sesepuh. Tapi Yoona mengancam: Dia akan melaporkan Sooyeon pada para Sesepuh bahwa penyihir itu mengutuknya supaya tidak pernah punya anak; bahwa Jessica juag mengutuk semua penduduk wanita desa itu; bahwa Jessica yang bertanggung jawab atas penculikan anak-anak. Saat itu Jessica langsung sadar tak ada yang bisa menghentikan Yoona. Satu-satunya pilihan adalah membantunya."

Adegan berpindah pada saat Yoona menenggak ramuan hitam berasap dari mangkuk kayu.

"Jessica memperingatkan bahwa−tidak seperti cinta−sihir tidak bisa memaksa bersatunya jiwa pada seorang anak, sihir juga tidak bisa memaksakan cinta sejati. jika menyatukan dua jiwa menjadi seorang anak menggunakan sihir, kau hanya akan membelah jiwa-jiwa itu," kata Sader. "Tapi seperti sebelumnya, Yoona tidak mau dengar, bersikeras menginginkan bayi dari Yunho. Dan segera setelah itu, anak yang sehat tumbuh dalam rahimnya."

Malam bertambah gelap di rumah itu. Kini Yoona kesakitan dalam masa persalinannya, sementara Sooyeon menenangkannya.

"Para dokter menyebutnya 'anak ajaib'. Yoona berjanji pada Yunho akan melahirkan anak laki-laki setampan dirinya. Melihat Yoona mengandung anaknya lagi dan melihat betapa berartinya hal itu bagi sang istri, Yunho berusaha memberi kesempatan lagi padanya. Di dalam hatinya, dia tahu menyelinap diam-diam ke rumah Haneul adalah perbuatan salah karena mereka sudah sama-sama menyatakan sumpah pernikahan dengan orang lain. Lagipula, tidak penting apa yang dilakukan Yoona di masa lalu; mereka akan menjadi _keluarga_. Yoona adalah istrinya sekarang dan selamanya. Artinya, jika Yoona mengandung bayinya, dia akan menyayangi anak itu dan ibunya semaksimal mungkin. Yunho bahkan menamai anak itu 'Jisung' seperti ayahnya," kata Sader. "Dan ketika waktunya tiba, datanglahmalam ketika Yoona melahirkan anak Yunho berkat kekuatan rahasia sihir Jessica. Hanya saja, yang dilahirkannya bukan laki-laki, melainkan anak perempuan cantik memesona persis seperti Yunho."

Lemah dan berpeluh, Yoona mengusap anak perempuan pirang cantik dalam gendongannya, lalu tiba-tiba merasakan sakit yang hebat−

"Seperti yang diramalkan sang penyihir, jiwa-jiwa Yunho dan Yoona tak pernah menyatu karena tidak ada cinta di antara mereka. Masing-masing membentuk anak _masing-masing_ , yang artinya Yoona tidak hanya melahirkan satu bayi, tapi dua. Anak perempuan yang kedua sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti Yunho, tapi mirip sekali dengan ibunya."

Yoona terkesiap saat Sooyeon menyerahkan bayi itu: berambut hitam, mata belok, dan berwajah aneh. Yoona menghindar dengan jijik, mendorongnya kembali pada sang penyihir.

"Dia menyuruh Jessica membuang bayi itu ke Hutan dan membiarkannya mati di sana. Dia tak akan pernah bisa membawa anak _sejelek_ itu pulang menemui Yunho. Dia mendengus, kemudian membungkus anak perempuan pirangnya yang cantik dan bergegas pergi, yakin bahwa semua urusan antara dia dan suaminya akan berubah," lanjut Sader. "Tapi Jessica, yang hanya bisa melihat kecantikan pada bayi yang ditelantarkan Yoona, memelihara anak itu sendirian. Dia memberi nama bayi itu Kyung Soo, yang berarti 'cerah dan berbunga'. Akhirnya, setelah sekian tahun kesepian, Jessica dari Netherwood menemukan cinta sejatinya."

Sooyeon memandang cermin sambil mengamati mata besar anaknya yang terlihat lucu. Perlahan, Sooyeon menyihir matanya menjadi lebih besar.

"Untuk memastikan tidak ada yang bertanya siapa ibu anak itu, secara bertahap Sooyeon mengubah dirinya selama bertahun-tahun menggunakan kemampuan Uglifikasi-nya agar terlihat semakin mirip dengan Kyungsoo. Lalu dia menambahkan marga Do dan mengarang cerita pada anaknya bahwa ayah mereka telah lama meninggal sewaktu bekerja di pabrik. Tak lama kemudian, penduduk desa pun menyadari keberadaan anak Sooyeon yang mengendap-endap di bukti, duplikat dirinya yang nyata. Tentu saja para Sesepuh mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan pada Jessica, tapi dia tidak memberi jawaban. Setelah sekian lama, desa itu secara otomatis mengasingkan gadis kecil itu seperti mereka mengasingkan ibunya."

Sinar mentari pagi menyelinap masuk ke rumah reyot saat Sooyeon yang kini berambut hitam kasar dan berkulit pucat membacakan buku dongeng pada putrinya yang berambut hitam dan juga berkulit pucat.

"Saat dongeng-dongeng baru muncul di Jangho tahun demi tahun, dengan Kebaikan yang tetap menang di setiap kisah, Jessica mulai mempertanyakan apakah dia salah mengerti selama ini. Mungkin Sang Guru sama sekali bukan Jahat. Dia bahkan bertanya-tanya apa dia membuat kesalahan karea tak menerima cincin Sang Guru. Seiring berjalannya tahun demi tahun, dia mulai berharap putrinya diculik Sang Guru ke Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan agar Kyungsoo bisa mendapatkan masa depan yang penuh keajaiban, petualangan, dan cinta; bukannya terjebak di dalam kehidupan biasa yang sepi gara-gara ibunya."

Adegan berubah menjadi Yunho yang berada di rumah, duduk di meja makan bersama Yoona dan Soojung kecil. Dia mengawasi putrinya yang berusia 3 tahun dengan waspada tanpa kelembutan di wajahnya.

"Sementara itu, ketika Soojung kecil tumbuh menjadi kanak-kanak, Yunho merasakan kekakuan dari dalam dirinya terhadap anak itu. Dia sudah berusaha menyayangi gadis cilik itu: mengajaknya membeli kue dan permen di toko-toko, membacakan buku-buku dongeng sebelum tidur, tersenyum saat ada yang lewat dan berkata Soojung sangat mirip dengannya, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, yang dilihat Yunho pada diri putrinya adalah Jiwa Yoona."

Kini Yunho sedang membawa kayu ke penggilingan. Dia berhenti di tengah jalan saat melihat Kyungsoo yang berusia 5 tahun bermain sendirian di antara rumput liar di sekitar Bukit Kuburan. Dia mendongak ke arah Yunho dan tersenyum manis. Yunho pun membalas senyumnya.

"Entah mengapa, setiap kali melihat anak melarat aneh yang sering bermain di sekitar Bukit Kuburan, Yunho merasakan sayang pada anak itu meski para pekerja penggilingan lainnya melihat kemiripan yang jelas antara anak itu dengen Yoona," tutur Profesor Sader. "Dengan terlahirnya dua gadis dari rahimnya, satu jelek satu cantik, Yoona memelihara satu yang dia pikir akan dicintai Yunho, yang menurutnya bisa mendekatkan dirinya dengan sang suami. Tapi ternyata yang dibuangnya, yang serupa cetakan dirinyalah yang ada di hati Yunho."

Adegan Yunho menghilang, Soojung dan Kyungsoo kini berada bersama Yoona di kamar mandi yang dipenuhi ratusan ramuan dan krim kecantikan serta obat-obatan herbal. Dia menebalkan bibir dengan pasta khusus, mengubah warna matanya menjadi hijau dengan tetes mata herbal, dan mengubah warna rambutnya menjadi pirang keemasan dengan ramuan buatan rumah. Soojung yang berusia 7 tahun menirukan ibunya, mengoleskan krim madu dari sebuah botol ke pipinya.

"Yoona tak mengerti mengapa Yunho tetap saja dingin terhadapnya, bahkan setelah tujuh tahun sejak kelahiran Soojung. _Apa Soojung kurang cantik? Apa aku juga kurang baik?_ pikirnya. Karena panik, Yoona terobsesi membuat dirinya semakin cantik. Begitu pula dengan putrinya. Tapi tak peduli apapun yang dilakukan Yoona, Yunho tampak menghindari mereka."

Secara dramatis, adegan beralih saat Yoona berdiri bersama Soojung kecil yang berusia 10 tahun di jendela dapur, masing-masing terlihat pirang dan menawan, menonton Yunho yang sedang bermain bersama kedua anak laki-laki Haneul di halaman depan. Yoona sudah tak terlihat marah lagi. Dia kelihatan pasrah dan patah hati.

"Pada akhirnya, Yoona meninggal sendirian sementara cinta sejatinya menelantarkannya demi gadis yang dulu dianggapnya penyihir jelek. Dia hidup dan menyaksikan Haneul memiliki dua anak kandung laki-laki yang Yoona _ketahui_ adalah anak-anak Yunho hingga hari kematiannya, meski Haneul berpura-pura sebaliknya. Yoona tahu dari cara Yunho menyayangi mereka, dari cara Yunho memeluk anak-anak Haneul pada pemakaman suami Haneul karena kecelakaan di penggilingan, dan dari cara Yunho menjaga jarak dengan Soojung, putri yang dimilikinya di rumah."

Sambil bermain dengan anak-anak Haneul, Yunho mendongak dan melihat Kyungsoo, kurus dan sedikit bungkuk, mengintip dari atas Bukit Kuburan. Yunho tersenyum penuh kasih padanya.

"Tapi Yunho tidak pernah melupakan gadis kecil di kuburan yang selalu dicarinya setiap kali lewat di sana. Karena jauh di dalam dirinya, gadis kecil itu lebih terasa seperti anaknya dibandingkan yang lain."

Cerita itu pudar seperti lukisan kehujanan. Soojung dan Kyungso berada dalam kegelapan sunyi yang luas, mendengarkan napas mereka yang seirama.

"Sepasang saudara kembar," kata suara Sader, "tapi persaudaraan itu hanya sebutan karena tidak ada cinta dalam pembuatan mereka. Dua jiwa yang selamanya terpisah karena masing-masing jiwa itu merupakan kebalikan bagi satu sama lain: satu Baik, satu Jahat. Sungguh, jika takdir akan mempersatukan kedua gadis ini untuk bersama, mereka akan jadi musuh untuk selamanya, bahkan ketika hati mereka mendamba untuk menemukan ikatan. Tidak ada jalan ke arah kebahagiaan mereka, seperti juga tidak ada jalan menuju kebahagiaan bagi orangtua mereka.

"Mereka adalah jiwa-jiwa tua yang diperbarui, dikutuk untuk saling menyakiti dan mengkhianati lagi dan lagi, seperti Yunho dan Yoona, sampai maut memisahkan mereka selamanya. Dan bagi mereka yang berpikir bahwa kedua gadis ini bsisa melawan akhir itu dan menemukan Kebahagiaan Abadi bersama-sama... yah, berarti itu hanya ada dalam dongeng, bukan?"

Perlahan Penjara memenuhi sekeliling Kyungsoo dan Soojung. Kedua gadis itu berada di ruang es bawah tanah lagi, tubuh mereka lemas, wajah mereka pucat pasi. Profesor Sader melayang di depan makam Yoona, memandangi mereka.

"Tapi _aku_ berharap, meski aku tidak bisa melihat bagaimana akhir cerita kalian, lihatlah berapa banyak hal mustahil yang berhasil kalian lalui. Itu sebabnya aku memindahkan ibu kalian kemari supaya kalian bisa melihat kenyataan sesungguhnya tentang cerita kalian. Itu sebabnya aku mengorbankan nyawaku demi kalian. Karena dengan melanggar semua aturan dalam dunia kita, kalian memiliki kesempatan untuk menyelamatkannya saat kami sangat membutuhkannya. Untuk menemukan jembatan antara Kebaikan dan Kejahatan. Untuk menempatkan cinta terlebih dulu, baik bagi Laki-laki dan Perempuan. Untuk menghancurkan rantai antara cerita lama orangtua kalian dengan cerita kalian yang baru. Tidak ada yang tahu apakah kalian akan berhasil atau gagal, Anak-anak. Aku sekalipun. Tapi ada alasan kenapa Storian memilih kalian dan kinilah saatnya untuk menghadapi takdir kalian. Tidak boleh lagi melarikan diri. Tidak boleh lagi bersembunyi. Satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah melalui dongeng kalian." Air mata membuat mata cokelatnya berkilau. "Sekarang pergilah dan buka pintunya."

Profesor Sader tersenyum sekali lagi pada kedua gadis itu. Lalu bayangannya menghilang dalam kegelapan seperti tetes matahari terakhir.

.

.

.

 _Triple update!_

 _Go read the next chapter : )_


	38. The War of All Things

**34**

 **PERANG SEGALANYA**

.

.

.

 _Note:_

 _Kindly use your imagination and feeling while reading this chapter._

Kedua gadis itu sama-sama membuang muka. Mereka hanya menatap Yoona, tak bernyawa dan cantik di dalam makam bekunya.

"Kita kakak beradik," cetus Soojung, nada suaranya datar dan aneh.

"Tapi juga _bukan_ ," sahut Kyungsoo lembut. "Keluarga, tapi bukan. Sedarah, tapi bukan. Menyatu, tapi terpisah." Dia bisa merasakan gelombang emosi mendesak dinding hatinya, terlalu besar dan kuat untuk dipersilakan masuk. "Itu sebabnya aku melihat Profesor Sader dalam mimpi-mimpiku seakan dia ayahku," ucapnya serak. "Karena dia selalu mengingatkanku akan ayahmu. Entah bagaimana dari dulu aku sudah merasa aku anak Yunho."

Keduanya terdiam, saling menatap pantulan masing-masing di makam es.

"Soojung?" Akhirnya Kyungsoo menatap Soojung. "Kita harus pergi sekarang juga."

Soojung tak balas memandangnya. Otot-ototnya kencang, seluruh tubuhnya tegang.

"Kau dengar tidak?" desak Kyungsoo. "Kita harus per−"

"Ini tidak mengubah apa-apa," ujar Soojung, masih menatap ibunya.

"Apa? Soojung, ini mengubah _segalanya_ −"

"Tidak," sahutnya ketus. "Ini membuktikan aku memang Jahat sejak awal. Bahwa ibuku sejak dulu bukan orang Baik dan mengutukku untuk menjalani kehidupan dangkalnya yang sengsara, membusuk sendirian sementara kau mendapatkan akhir bahagia bersama Kai−sama seperti appaku mendapat akhir bahagia bersama Haneul ahjumma. Baik mendapat yang Baik; Jahat tidak dapat apa-apa. Tapi aku punya kesempatan untuk mengubah akhir ceritaku. Sekarang, Seunghyun adalah satu-satunya harapanku agar tidak berakhir sendirian. Agar aku tidak berakhir seperti _dia_." Dia menubruk Kyungsoo dan mulai memukuli batu-batu es kuburan dengan asal. "Persetan! Pasti ada pintu lain di sekitar sini."

Kyungsoo tercengang mengawasinya. "Soojung, kau belum paham? Memilih Seunghyun hanya akan membuatmu _semakin_ seperti dia. Eommamu melakukan hal Jahat demi memaksakan cinta dan kita sudah lihat akibatnya! Memilih Seunghyun hanya akan membuatmu _benar-benar_ berakhir sendirian−"

"Kyungie, kau bertingkah seolah aku peduli dengan pendapatmu," sembur Soojung seraya menggedor makam-makam. "Kau dengar sendiri apa kata Profesor Sader. Tidak ada cinta di antara kita. Tidak ada ikatan. Kau Baik. Aku Jahat. Dan sekarang kita lihat saja siapa yang akan sampai duluan di akhir cerita. Entah Kai membawamu ke Camelot atau Seunghyun mengesahkan Kebahagiaan Abadi kami. Hanya salah satu di antara kita yang akan memenangkan dongeng ini."

"Sader juga bilang dia percaya pada kita," kata Kyungsoo, menghampiri Soojung. "Dia _tewas_ untuk kita−"

"Sama seperti eommaku yang meninggal karena tahu dia tidak akan pernah _menemukan_ cinta," kata Soojung sambil menyikut Kyungsoo. "Jiwa-jiwa Jahata tidak pernah menemukan cinta. Pelajaran pertama di Sekolah Kejahatan. Jiwa Jahat ditakdirkan tak berpasangan."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berakhir seperti itu!" bantah Kyungsoo.

"Oh ya? Karena kau, Kai, dan aku akan bahagia _bertiga_? Karena aku akan jadi si Jahat _piaraan_ kalian?" desis Soojung, semakin gencar memukuli batu-batu makam. "Apa kau tidak mengerti? Jiwaku sudah rusak! Aku kacau, sakit jiwa, membusuk hingga ke tulang! Aku ini _bobrok_. Aku tidak akan pernah menemukan cinta sepertimu karena hatiku tidak akan pernah bahagia! Selama bertahun-tahun, aku ingin jadi seperti orang yang kusangka adalah sosok eomma−seorang malaikat Kebaikan dan cahaya−tapi ternyata dari dulu aku sudah seperti dia. Jiwaku buruk hingga ke akar-akarnya dan tak layak dicintai."

"Tapi kau bukan dia," kata Kyungsoo, membuntutinya. "Jauh di dalam dirimu, kau sama sekali tidak seperti dia−"

"Apa kau _tuli_? Kau tidak dengar ceritanya tadi?" tanya Soojung sambil memukuli makam lebih cepat, wajahnya merah padam. "Aku berteman denganmu supaya aku bisa mendapatkan pangeran, persis seperti eommaku yang berteman dengan Haneul demi mendapatkan ayahku. Aku mencoba semua tipuan yang dilakukan eommaku untuk menemukan cinta−mantra cinta, ramuan kecantikan, membuat permohonan−akhirnya dibenci dan sendirian, sementara sahabatku mendapatkan segalanya. Dan sama seperti eommaku, aku akan berakhir mati di ruang es bawah tanah bersama pengecut-pengecut ini yang terlalu lemah menerima bahwa mereka Jahat." Dia berpaling menatap Kyungsoo, amarahnya mendidih. "Jadi, sebaiknya kau percaya saja kalau aku bisa keluar dari sini, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan cinta sejatiku, tidak peduli se-Jahat apapun dia."

Suara _ting_ melengking terdengar di seluruh Penjara. Semua plakat besi di makam-makam menunjukkan panah biru menyala berkelap-kelip yang menunjuk ke arah makam yang menyala di ujung lorong; di depan peti itu secara ajaib terbuka sebuah pintu.

Suara rekaman Lady Kwon menggelegar dari segala arah: _"Jalan keluar untuk murid telah dibuka. Silakan keluar dari ruang bawah tanah bersama teman-teman sekelas kalian dan kembali ke sekolah."_

Kyungsoo melongo melihat peti menyala itu. Lalu dia tersadar dari lamunanna karena Soojung sudah berlari ke makam menyala itu.

"Soojung, tunggu!" ujar Kyungsoo, mengejarnya. Dia tak boleh membiarkan Soojung bertemu Seunghyun.

Tapi Soojung sudah masuk ke peti kosong dan menembus dinding salju palsu di belakang makam itu. Kyungsoo berusaha meraih Soojung dari belakang, tapi Soojung mendorongnya dan Kyungsoo kehilangan keseimbangan. Dia beranjak dan keluar dari dinding untuk mengejar Soojung, tergelincir ke dalam ruangan putih membeku.

Setelah muncul di sisi luar dan mengibaskan butir-butir saljudari mata dan rambutnya, Kyungsoo menyadari dirinya berada di dalam terowongan gelap dan bocor yang menanjak curam. Soojung sudah jauh mendahuluinya, hampir mendekati pintu di ujung terowongan. Kyungsoo bergegas mengejar Soojung, terdengar gaung suara engah napas Soojung dan gesekan baju ketatnya ketika dia meraih gagang pintu. Ketika pintu itu tak bisa dibuka, Soojung membenturkan bahunya sekeras mungkin ke pintu, lalu Kyungsoo mengimpitnya ke pintu, membuat pintu itu terdobrak tiba-tiba dengan suara derit keras dan kedua gadis itu ambruk ke dalam.

Kepala Kyungsoo terbentur lantai batu dengan keras. Pada saat dia beranjak bangun dan membuka mata lebar-lebar, Soojung sudah tidak ada. Kyungsoo melonjak berdiri dan melihat ruangan besar kosong diterangi obor hijau redup. Ruangan yang pernah dikunjunginya.

Galeri Kejahatan.

Dia cepat-cepat menuju pintu keluar galeri, tak ingin membiarkan Soojung lebih jauh−

Suara desis tajam membelah keheningan. Kyungsoo membeku di tempat. Perlahan dia menoleh dan menangkap bayangan kecil gelap bergelung di lantai, di bawah lukisan Jangho karya terakhir Sader.

"Reaper?"

Makhluk botak acak-acakan itu mendesis lagi padanya sebelum mata kuning tembaganya membelalak ke arah lukisan Sader. Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menghampiri dan mengangkatnya−

Reaper menggigit pergelangan tangan Kyungso dan gadis itu memekik kaget serta menjatuhkan si kucing. Reaper kembali menghadap lukisan Sader, mata tajamnya terpaku pada adegan di lukisan itu.

Segala pertanyaan tentang bagaimana kucingnya bisa masuk ke sekolah, ke mana saja dia selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini, atau mengapa dia tiba-tiba ada di dalam Galeri Kejahatan berkecamuk di kepala Kyungsoo. Namun Reaper justru ingin dia melihat lukisan di dinding itu. Ketika memperhatikan lukisan itu dari dekat, Kyungsoo bisa melihat alasannya.

Adegan dalam lukisan itu sudah berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Lebih gelap, hanya ada titik-titik cahaya kecil yang tersisa di sudut atas. Kalau sebelumnya terlihat bayangan-bayangan penjahat di dekat Jangho sementara penduduk desa membakar buku-buku dongeng dengan ketakutan, sekarang _ada_ penjahat-penjahat sungguhan yang muncul di antara pepohonan memerangi pahlawan tua dan muda. Satu-satunya yang memisahkan para penjahat itu dari Jangho adalah lapisan pelindung tipis berlubang-lubang dan hampir robek.

Kyungsoo berdiri tegak seketika. Lukisan Sader dulu merupakan gambaran masa depan, tapi kini secara ajaib mengikuti kejadian yang sedang berlangsung. Dia sedang menyaksikan perang antara Kebaikan dan Kejahatan−dan Kebaikan mulai _kalah_. Dia segera mencari-cari sosok Kai, namun gaya goresan Sader selalu impresionis dan kabur, tanpa detail wajah sama sekali.

 _Aku harus mengejar Soojung,_ pikir Kyungsoo panik. _Tapi bagaimana?_ Soojung pasti sudah jauh sekali−

Reaper mengeong lai, masih menatap lukisan, seolah apapun jawaban yang dicarinya ada di dalam lukisan itu.

Kenapa Kyungsoo masih belum bisa melihatnya?

Hidung Kyungsoo hampir menempel pada kanvas, jari-jarinya menelusuri permukaan yang berminyak, lalu terhenti.

Bekas landasan pedang Excalibur yang berada di bawah kanopi toko buku Tuan Hwang itu kosong, jauh dari hiruk pikuk peperangan.

Reaper mengerang, mendesaknya untuk terus mencari.

 _Tentu saja,_ pikir Kyungsoo. Sang Guru menyihir pedang untuk disembunyikan di dalam lukisan Sader. Artinya, dia pasti juga menyihir landasan itu. Dan kalau dia menyihir landasan itu, mungkin saja...

Dengan jantung bergemuruh, perlahan Kyungsoo memasukkan tangan kanannya ke permukaan lukisan yang pekat dan basah sampai dia melihat jari-jarinya muncul di dalam lukisan. Dia merasakan besi keras dan dingin, landasan pedang yang sesungguhnya berada dalam genggamannya.

Tangannya bukan hanya ada di dalam lukisan, tapi juga di Jangho.

 _Sebuah portal._

Reaper berputar-putar di sebelah Kyungsoo, meyakinkan bahwa dia akan ikut dengannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum sedih.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku," bisiknya seraya melepas jubah hitam agar memudahkannya berpindah lewat portal. "Aku akan kembali menjemputmu kalau sudah aman. Aku janji."

Saat kucingnya merengek, Kyungsoo memegang landasan pedang itu lebih erat dan menariknya, kepalanya masuk terlebih dulu ke dalam lukisan. Seluruh tubuhnya tertelan ke dalam kegelapan yang panas dan basah, kemudian wajahnya menembus lapisan ketat dan basah lagi, lalu merasakan udara malam yang dingin. Masih melayang dalam keadaan melintang, tangan kirinya ikut berpegangan pada landasan pedang dan menari tubuhnya keluar dari dinding portal, tumit sepatunya keluar belakangan sebelum dia ambruk ke lantai batu yang kotor.

Saat dia menegakkan kepala, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah para penduduk desa berlarian mencari perlindungan sambil berteriak-teriak. Terjebak dalam arus manusia, Kyungsoo berguling di bawah kanopi toko Tuan Hwang, berhasil menghindari injakan orang-orang, lalu membungkuk di belakang landasan besi. Sambil mengintip dari baliknya, dia melihat orang-orang Jangho berkerumun di gereja, menjejalkan diri ke dalam toko-toko, dan merantai rumah-rumah mereka. Dulu, dia pernah menyaksikan pemandangan serupa saat para orangtua berusaha melindungi anak-anak mereka dari Sang Guru.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari belakang landasan, menatap Hutan yang terletak setengah kilometer darinya. Pemandangan di sana tepat seperti yang dilihatnya di lukisan Sader. Api menjilat-jilat di antara pepohonan di kejauhan, menerangi pasukan zombi penjahat yang bertarung melawan para pahlawan tua dan murid-murid keluar Hutan, mendesak mereka ke kubah pelindung transparan yang memisahkan Hutan dan Jangho. Dari dalam desa, Kyungsoo tak bisa melihat kubah ajaib seperti yang dilihatnya dari dalam Hutan. Dia hanya tahu pelindung itu ada di sana karena ada gergasi yang melempar seekor burung _stymph_ ke kubah pelindung lalu jatuh ke tanah, pengendaranya pun terjatuh dari punggung si burung.

Kyungsoo memaksakan matanya berakomodasi lebih tinggi lagi, berusaha menangkap wajah-wajah di antara pepohonan; tapi sama seperti lukisan Sader, dia hanya melihat tubuh-tubuh samar dan api. Dengan rasa takut, Kyungsoo mencari matahari tapi tidak menemukannya di balik kepulan asap.

 _Berapa lama lagi waktu yang tersisa? Dua puluh menit? Lima belas? Kurang dari itu?_

Seketika, dia merasa terbebani. Dia tak akan bisa menemukan Soojung tepat waktu. Dia tak akan bisa membujuk Soojung menghancurkan cincin itu. Dia akan mati di sini dalam keadaan tak berguna dan pengecut. Rasa panik menusuknya sampai ke tulang−

 _Jangan menyerah, untuk kita berdua._

Suara Cinderella menggaung di dalam dirinya bak detak jantung.

Paru-paru Kyungsoo perlahan terisi udara. Mentornya benar. Kalau dia tidak membantu teman-teman nya memenangkan perang ini, dia akan mati bersama mereka. Semua akan sia-sia. _Aku harus bisa menerobos kubah pelindung terlebih dulu_ , pikirnya.

Sambil menguatkan tekad, dia berlari menuju Hutan. Sementara dia menerobos desa, dia berpapasan dengan seorang ayah yang mendampingi istri dan anak laki-lakinya menaiki tangga untuk bersembunyi di cerobong asap; seorang ibu dan putrinya yang bersembunyi di dalam ember kayu besar; dan salah satu Sesepuh menggiring anak-anak ke dalam sekolah−Jiwon ada di antara mereka, bergegas masuk. Kyungsoo mencari-cari Yunho dan Haneul di antara para penduduk desak yang berlainan, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka.

Saat berlari melewati penggilingan dan danau ke arah padang rumput, Kyugsoo mulai mendengar raungan memuakkan dari medan perang: bunyi besi beradu, tulang-tulang _stymph_ remuk, serta teriakan anak-anak perempuan dan laki-laki. Tak lama kemudian, dia bisa menangkap wajah-wajah, diterangi api yang membakar Hutan−Seulgi berada di atas burung _stymph_ nya, masih menembakkan panah; Jaehyun melawan _troll_ dengan tangan kosong; Baekhyun dikejar-kejar zombi penyihir−tapi sebagian besar pemandangan perang masih tertutup pepohonan dan langit hitam-biru.

Semakin mendekati pepohonan, Kyungsoo mulai bisa melihat sekilas lubang-lubang kecil di udara: jmlahnya ratusan, masing-masing tak lebih besar dari sebuah jeruk. Belum pernah ada orang yang melihat kubah pelindung dari dalam Jangho karena menghilang secara ajaib sebelum mereka sempat memegangnya. Namun Kyungsoo bisa melihat _celah_ di lapisan pelindung itu sekarang, artinya dia bisa tahu di mana persisnya letak pelindung itu. Sambil berlari menghampiri lubang-lubang itu, dilihatnya warna-warna di luar lubang lebih terang dan cerah dibandingkan warna-warna di dalamnya. Sejenak dia mengagumi betapa tipis sebenarnya batas antara dongeng dan kehidupan nyata.

Setelah melesat ke lapisan pelindung, dia mengulurkan tangan dan merasakan permukaan empuk tak terlihat di antara lubang-lubang. Sebelum perang berlangsung, setiap dongeng yang ditulis ulang oleh Kejahatan menimbulkan lubang pada kubah pelindung yang menutup Dunia Pembaca, bersamaan dengan keyakinan para Pembaca terhadap Kebaikan yang juga mulai runtuh. Tapi dengan masih hidupnya pahlawan-pahlawan besar Kebaikan, lubang-lubang itu belum bisa meruntuhkan kubah pelindung atau membuka celah yang bisa ditembus para Penjahat untuk masuk ke dunia mereka yang terlindungi. Ini menyisakan sebuah pertanyaan.

 _Bagaimana aku menembusnya?_ pikir Kyungsoo.

Dari balik pelindung itu, dia bisa melihat kelebatan pahlawan-pahlawan yang melintasi pepohonan, berusaha bertahan melawan Pasukan Kegelapan. Jika para penjahat mendesak mereka lebih jauh lagi, mereka akan terimpit ke lapisan pelindung−

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menangkap sekilas rambut keemasan dan bahu tegap.

 _Kai?_

Pemuda itu sudah menghilang.

Tak ada waktu memikirkan pangerannya. Kalau dia ingin menolong sang pangeran, dia harus bisa menembus lapisan pelindung dan menemukan Soojung. Kyungsoo kembali memusatkan perhatian dan meraih sebuah lubang, memeriksa pinggirannya. Menerobos penghalang adalah bakat istimewanya (setelah mendengar permohonan, tentu saja). Dia berhasil menerobos penghalang di Teluk Separuh Jalan setiap kali mencoba; pasti dia bisa menerobos yang ini juga. Tapi kali ini tak ada penjaga batas yang bisa dikelabui dan lubang-lubang itu terlalu kecil untuk dilalui−

Sesuatu menyentuh jarinya.

Kyungsoo menarik tangannya karena terkejut, lalu dia melihat salah satu tikus Victoria menancap pada lapisan pelindung dari sisi Hutan. Cakar-cakar kecilnya berpegangan pada tepi lubang. _Tikus #3,_ Kyungsoo teringat, satu-satunya yang masih cukup kuat untuk sampai ke sini karena dua tikus lainnya masih belum pulih dari tugas mengambil tongkat sihir Dovey dan peluncuran di jalur kabut cokelat. Sekarang Tikus #3 mencicit tegas pada Kyungsoo melalui lubang itu, memerintah untuk memperhatikannya. Si tikus mulai merayap masuk ke Jangho melalui lubang itu. Segera setelah hidungnya menembus bidang antara Hutan dan Dunia Pembaca, tikus itu dikejutkan oleh sengatan api putih yang membuatnya terlempar ke tanah. Melalui lubang itu, Kyungsoo menyaksikan Tikus #3 kelojotan di tanah, masih hidup meski tersengat tadi.

 _Ternyata kubah pelindung itu tidak bisa dilewatinya,_ pikir Kyungsoo. Dia memasukkan tangan ke lubang lagi dengan mudah. _Tapi kenapa tanganku bisa masuk?_ Kyungsoo menepis pikiran itu. _Apa pentingnya? Lubang itu tetap saja terlalu kecil untuk kumasuki_ −

Sesuatu menggigitnya lagi.

Kyungsoo melihat tikus Victoria merayapi lapisan pelindung meski jelas-jelas masih kesakitan dan terus saja memelototinya. Kyungsoo balas memelototinya. Kenapa binatang pengerat kecil ini mau−

Kyungsoo terkesiap.

 _Kecil._

 _Dia mau menunjukkan padaku cara melewati lubang itu._

 _Bermogrif._

 _Dia menyuruhku bermogrif._

Kyungsoo hanya bisa bermogrif menjadi satu jenis hewan. Dia segera memejamkan mata dan memvisualisasikan mantranya, merasakan ujung jari pendarnya menyala emas dan panas. Dalam sekejap, dia menyusut ke tanah, pakaian jatuh di atasnya. Kemudian dia merayap keluar, seekor kecoak hitam kurus, antenanya bergerak-gerak. Kyungsoo si Kecoak bergegas menaiki kubah pelindung, meninggalkan pakaiannya, dan cepat-cepat memasuki salah satu lubang. Dia mengikuti si tikus ke sisi luar kubah dan memasuki Hutan.

Saat Kyungsoo baru mulai terbirit-birit melewati pepohonan, tembakan cahaya hijau melesat di hadapannya, hampir saja mengenainya dan si tikus. Sambil ketakutan, dia menyusul peliharaan Victoria itu menembus medan perang yang dahsyat; tapi sebagai seekor kecoak, dia terlalu kecil sehingga yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah kaki-kaki yang memijak dan tubuh-tubuh berjatuhan serta nyata panah berapi dan mantra-mantra sihir yang beradu di atasnya. Dia harus mencari Soojung. namun dengan suasana pertempuran di sekitarnya, dia tak akan bisa menemukan−

Sebuah panah menyerempet kulit punggungnya yang mungil. Ngeri, Kyungsoo mempercepat geraknya di belakang tikus yang bermaksud menunjukan jalan ke semak cemara. Kyungsoo bergerak menerobos semak di belakang tius, duri-duri cemara menusuk-nusuk punggungnya lalu dia muncul di sisi lain. Dia diam mematung.

Si tampan Nicholas yang berkulit gelap tertelungkup di lumpur, terlihat luka besar di bagian belakang kepalanya. Sementara raungan perang menggema dari balik semak-semak, Kyungsoo memandangi Ever muda itu dengan perasaan tak keruan. Nicholas perkasa yang manis... tewas? Gara-gara dongeng _nya_? Kesedihan dan perasaan bersalah membanjirinya, mata serangga besarnya dipenuhi air mata−

Tikus Victoria mendesis.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat si tikus memelototinya seraya mencolek-colek seragam Nicholas.

 _Dia menyuruhku memakai pakaiannya._

Tak ada satu bagian pun dari diri Kyungsoo yang bersedia melakukannya, tapi dia tak punya pilihan.

 _Tidak usah berpikir._

Sambil merasa mual, dia kembali menjadi manusia dan memaksakan diri memakai seragam Nicholas sambil meringkuk di balik semak cemara. Saat dia memakai sepatu bot dan jubahnya, si tikus mendorong-dorong busur dan panah Nicholas yang tergeletak di sisinya. Kyungsoo mendekat dan mengelus rambut hitam Nicholas dengan gemetar seraya memanjatkan doa dalam hati.

 _Temukan Soojung,_ geramnya.

Dari si tikus, diambilnya senjata Nicholas lalu dia beranjak dari semak. Berseragam hitam-hitam, matanya menggelap dan rahangnya mengatup. Setelah bernapas dalam-dalam, Kyungsoo memasuki medan perang.

Udara begitu keruh dan berkabut dipenuhi asap dari panah yang beterbangan serta mayat-mayat zombi yang terbakar. Dia hanya melihat bayangan-bayangan. Sambil berlindung di balik sebuah pohon, dia menyipit dan melihat Hort serta Peter Pan 20 meter darinya, keduanya berusaha menyerang Kapten Hook dengan batang kayu, batu, atau apapun yang bisa mereka temukan di tanah.

Sementara itu, Tinkerbell dengan panik menaburkan debu peri ke Kapten Hook untuk menerbangkannya ke tempat jauh, tapi sang kapten berbalik dan memotong sayap Tinkerbell dengan pisaunya, membuat peri hijau itu berguling jatuh ke tanah. Sementara Tinkerbell merangkak di antara rerumputan mencari tempat berlindung, Hook menyerang Peter dan Hort lebih gencar lagi. Hort tersandung kaki Peter dan jatuh ke belakang saat berusaha melindunginya, Hook langsung mendorongnya ke samping, hendang menyerang Pan−

Dari belakang pohon, Kyungsoo tahu dia hanya punya satu kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan Pan. Dengan jari pendarnya, dia menyalakan api emas di ujung anak panah dan membidik jantung Hook. Ketika Hook hendak menyerang leher Peter dengan kait besinya, Kyungsoo melepaskan anak panahnya−

Meleset jauh dari jantung Hook namun mengenai pipinya, membuat wajahnya terbakar.

Sementara Hook kaget dan terhuyung mundur, berusaha memadamkan api dengan sia-sia, Hort dan Peter tak sempat melihat siapa yang menyelamatkan nyawa mereka. Keduanya berlari mencari perlindungan sementara Kyungsoo mengawasi Hook yang hangus terbakar dan ambruk ke tanah.

 _Mati satu._ Meski tak sengaja.

Kyungsoo keluar dari balik pohon, menarik anak panah berapi lainnya. Dia mencari-cari Soojung di antara pepohonan, tapi yang dilihatnya hanya murid-murid lain dan mentor-mentor yang berusaha melawan zombi-zombi penjahat−yang kini semakin gencar memburu para pahlawan terkenal: Gretel dan Amber melawan si penyihir, Si Tudung Merah dan Luna melawan si serigala, Jack dan Victoria melawan si raksasa. Setiap detik, pertahanan para pahlawan Kebaikan semakin lemah, perlahan tapi pasti didesak ke pohon-pohon di dekat kubah pelindung Jangho. Burung-burung _stymph_ yang hancur, mayat-mayat penjahat, dan murid-murid yang mengerang kesakitan karena luka parah dan patah tulang bergeletakan di tanah.

Tiba-tiba di kejauhan, Kyungsoo menangkap sosok Mino sedang mengejar Profesor Dovey dengan pisau geriginya. Dekan tua itu berusaha menyerangnya dengan berbagai mantra, namun si dekan muda menghampirinya terlalu cepat. Mino menghambur dan menjatuhkan Dovey ke tanah, membuat sang dekan tua tak bisa berkutik. Sambil memegangi rambut perak Dovey, pemuda itu berlutut di atas tubuh tak berdaya−

Kyungsoo pucat pasi. Jika dia menyerang Mino dari sini, bidikannya harus akurat atau serangannya malah akan mengintai Dovey. Bidikannya pada Hook saja hampir meleset sepenuhnya meski hnaya berjarak 20 kaki. Kyungsoo mengikuti instingnya dan berlari menuju Mino, dengan gusar mengambil anak panah dan berusaha mendekat supaya bisa membidik lebih baik. Mino mengangkat pisau ke arah jantung Profesor Dovey, hendak menikamnya. Kyungsoo berteriak−

Dari belakang, Lady Kwon menembakkan mantra dan menubruk Mino, menyingkirkanna dari Clarissa yang nyaris terluka. Kyungsoo tercekat lega, tapi Mino sekarang menimpa ibunya, keduanya berebut pisau di tanah. Kyungsoo berlari lebih kencang, berusaha mencapai jarak aman untuk memanah.

Ketika Lady Kwon menggenggam pisau itu, Mino memukul tengkuk ibunya dan menyerangnya. Sang ibu ambruk menelungkup, namun segera meluncur ke depan, mencengkeram telinga Mino. Keduanya merah padam, ibu dan anak berebut pisau, besi berkilau itu bergeser-geser dari dekat satu tangan ke tangan yang lian, hingga Mino menendangnya. Kyungsoo membidik panahnya dari jauh, berusaha menembakannya tepat ke arah kepala Mino. Kini pemuda itu dan Lady Kwon merangkak tak keruan ke arah pisau, saling mendorong dan menyikut. Lady Kwon berhasil meraih pisau itu lebih dulu, tapi Mino melompat ke atasnya. Ibunya berguling, mencengkeram kerongkongan anaknya, wajah mereka berdekatan, pisau terjepit di antara tubuh keduanya−

Mino terbelalak dan berteriak nyaring.

Di atasnya, Profesor Dovey menusuk punggungnya dalam-dalam dengan patahan tulang _stymph_.

Otot-otot besar Mino lumpuh, dia ambruk di atas tubuh ibunya, darah mengucur dari mulutnya.

Lady Kwon menyingkirkan anaknya, terengah mengatuh napas. Sambil telentang di tanah, Dekan Kejahatan itu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Profesor Dovey dan tersenyum lemah pada sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan panah, tergopoh menghampiri kedua dekan itu, bersyukur keduanya selamat−

Seseorang menabrak Kyungsoo dan menarikna ke balik pohon.

"Di mana dia?!" sentak Amber di antara kegemparan, mata hitamnya berkilat. "Di mana Soojung?!"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu!"

Amber mencengkeram bahu Kyungsoo. "Lihat."

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah mata Amber menerobos pepohonan ke satu titik cahaya yang setengah terbenam di cakrawala.

"Sepuluh menit. Hanya itu sisa waktunya," perintah Amber. "Kau harus menemukan Sooju−"

"Di mana Kai?" bisik Kyungsoo.

"Merlin berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa anak-anak semaksimal mungkin," jawab Amber sambil menunjuk sang panyihir yang mondar-mandir dari satu murid terluka ke murid lainnya, mengobati cedera mereka dengan serbuk dari dalam topinya.

" _Di mana Kai?_ " desak Kyungsoo.

Terdengar teriakan bernada tinggi, mereka menoleh dan melihat Pinokio sedang dikejar-kejar 20 gergasi dan _troll_ melintasi Hutan. Tepat ketika para penjahat mengadangna, sekawanan binatang keluar dari dalam hutan dan menubruki para zombi, membebaskan Pinokio dari cengkeraman mereka. Putri Sunny berayun turun dari pohon dan menarik pahlawan tua itu ke atas untuk melindunginya di dahan pohon bersama Yuba dan Kelinci Putih, sementara pasukan binatang Sunny melawan para zombi di bawahnya.

Teriakan lain membuat Kyungsoo berbalik dan melihat Lancelot melawan Seunghyun di dekat barisan pohon terdepan. Bahu sang ksatria bercucuran darah, tapi masih mampu menangkis mantra-mantra Sang Guru dengan cekatan meski sambil menggeram kesakitan.

Kyungsoo memucat.

Kai tidak bersamanya.

"Kyungsoo, dengarkan aku," desis Amber. "Hook sudah mati. Vic sudah membunuh peri Briar Rose dan aku sudah membunuh zombi ibuku. Tinggal tersisa Raksasa Jack, Serigala Si Tudung Merah, dan Ibu Tiri Cinderella. Kami akan melakukan apapun demi menjaga kubah pelindung tetap ada, tapi kau harus segera menemukan Sooju−"

" _DI MANA KAI?!"_ tuntut Kyungsoo.

"DIA BAIK-BAIK SAJA. PANGERAN PECUNDANG ITU BAIK-BAIK SAJA!" sembur Amber. "Lance menjauhkannya dari Sang Guru, _ok_?" Dia menunjuk Kai di seberang Hutan yang sedang mengacungkan Excalibur dan menubruki gergasi dengan cara sama saat dia menyerang Lancelot di padang rumput. Sementara itu, Sehun terbang menunggang _stymph_ di atas sang pangeran, menembaki gergasi-gergasi dengan panah api. "Tapi kau tidak punya waktu untuk menolongnya atau mengeceknya atau mendekatinya. Jadi jangan coba-coba," omel Amber. "Kami butuh kau untuk menemukan Soojung _sekarang_. Sepuluh menit, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menatap mata Amber. "Sepuluh menit."

" _Cepatlah_ ," pinta Amber sebelum berlari untuk menolong Luna dan Si Tudung Merah.

Setelah menarik napas, Kyungsoo berlari ke arah berlawanan, matanya mencari-cari Soojung sambil melompati banyak murid dan zombi yang bergeletakan di tanah. Sebuah ledakan menggema di belakangnya. Dia menoleh dan melihat Raksasa Jack ambruk ditumbangkan Baekhyun, Seulgi, dan Irene yang menyerangnya dengan bom api dari atas pohon. Sementara itu, Victoria, Jack, dan Briar Rose memecah perhatianna dari bawah.

Di belakang mereka, Serigala mengejar Tudung Merah sementara Luna tampak terluka di tanah. Tapi begitu mulut Serigala menutup di atas kepala Tudung Merah, Luna mengulurkan jari pendarnya dan mengubah mulut si serigala menjadi cokelat. Gigi cokelatnya menancap pada Tudung Merah, merontokkannya hingga ke gusi. Saat dia menjauh karena kaget, Amber sudah siap dngan panah berapi.

Kyungsoo menghela napas lega, kembali menyapu keberadaan Soojung. Para pahlawan Lama sekarang sudah aman. Kubah pelindung tak akan runtuh−

Kyungsoo terbelalak.

Cinderella diam terpaku di dekat lapisan pelindung melihat mayat hidup kedua saudari tirinya untuk pertama kali. Kyungsoo mengawasi wajah Ella meluruh bahagia memandangi kakak-kakak yang dulu dicintainya melebihi siapapun, meski mereka zombi bersenjata tombak dan berada di pihak Kejahatan. Seperti ngengat tertarik api, perlahan Ella menghampiri mereka, tangannya terangkat tanda damai. Semakin dia mendekat, semakin wajah seram kedua kakaknya melunak, genggaman mereka pada tombak melonggar, seolah mereka juga merasakan gelombang cinta lama pada adik mereka, menghapus semua perintah untuk melukainya. Cinderella mengulurkan kedua tangan ke arah mereka, rona cerah merebak di wajahnya−

Kyungsoo melihat si ibu tiri membawa kapak di belakangnya.

"Tidak!" jerit Kyungsoo sambil berlari mendekat−

Cinderella terlambat menoleh.

Kapak menghujam perut Ella.

Sementara sang putri tua terjatuh, pandangan Kyungsoo dikaburkan air mata, jantungnya serasa terseret ke bawah.

Dalam lubang neraka berapi di Hutan itu, perang terhenti.

Bahkan Lancelot dan Seunghyun pun berhenti saling serang, menyaksikan Cinderella jatuh ke tanah hanya beberapa kaki dari lapisan pelindung Jangho. Merlin berpaling dari Taehyung yang sedang diobatinya. Tubuh penyihir itu kaku, tatapan matanya melayang pada Kyungsoo. Terperangah, mereka berdua menoleh ke arah lapisan pelindung Jangho.

Seorang anak kecil berdiri di balik kubah pelindung itu, memandangi mereka. Anak itu tak lebih dari 7 atau 8 tahun dan sedang membawa buku dongeng yang terbuka.

Kyungsoo segera menyadari siapa anak itu.

 _Jaemin._ Putra bungsu Haneul.

Anak kecil itu menyaksikan Cinderella yang sekarat di sisi lain pelindung tipis, posisinya yang merosot persis seperti lukisan yang berubah pada halaman terakhir buku dongeng yang dipegangnya.

Buku yang tertulis ulang itu terjatuh ke rumput dari genggamannya.

Di belakangnya, Kyungsoo melihat sekelebat gerombolan bayangan dipimpin seorang laki-laki tinggi besar, berlari ke arah anak kecil di alun-alun Jangho itu. Dia bisa mendengar suara Yunho memanggil-manggil Jaemin, menyuruhnya menyingkir dari situ.

Lubang-lubang pada kubah pelindung Jangho secara ajaib melebar dan menyatu satu sama lain, bertambah besar dan semakin membesar−

Seketika, kubah pelindung meletus dengan suara memekakkan telinga, memancarkan sinar putih menyilaukan yang mengguncang seluruh Hutan bak gempa bumi. Para pahlawan tua dan muda berjatuhan ke tanah, sementara burung-burung _stymph_ terbang oleng dan kepala mereka menubruk pepohonan dan meledak. Kyungsoo berbalik dari sengatan cahaya itu, tubuhnya terlempar ke bawah sementara dia melindungi mata.

Cahaya tadi tampak meredup.

Sedikit demi sedikit, dia mengintip melalui jendela dan melihat kelap-kelip putih yang menghujani Dunia Pembaca bak salju terang.

Lapisan yang melindungi Jangho dari Hutan sudah tak ada.

Di Hutan, para pahlawan beranjak perlahan, tapi para zombi sudah memijak kaki mereka. Kyungsoo tak melihat Kai atau Merlin atau Lancelot di manapun. Dia berbalik ke tempat lapisan itu berada sebelumnya. Jaemin sudah berada di antara kerumunan penduduk desa yang berusaha menyelamatkannya. Haneul memegangi lengan anaknya kuat-kuat; kakak Jaemin, Jeno, terangkul di tangan sebelah Haneul, sementara wanita itu menggiring mereka berlindung di antara keramaian.

Sambil menatap medan perang berapi, Sesepuh tertua bergetar di garis depan kerumunan itu, terlalu takut untuk menentukan mana teman dan mana lawan. Dia mengangkat kedua tangan sebagai tanda menyerah, memunggungi para penduduk.

"Setiap empat tahun sekali kalian mencerai-beraikan keluarga kami. Kalian mengambil anak-anak kami! Apa itu tidak cukup?" sang Sesepuh memohon. "Kami akan melakukan apapun yang kalian minta. Tolong jangan bunuh kami−"

"Aku tidak berniat membunuh kalian," ujar suara dingin dan tegas.

Punggung Kyungsoo serasa tertusuk-tusuk.

Perlahan sang Sesepuh berbalik bersama seluruh penduduk desa dan melihat Seunghyun berdiri sendirian di dalam wilayah Dunia Pembaca.

"Yah, kecuali _dia_ ," dia menyeringai.

Sang Guru muda menyingkir dan menyibakkan Yunho yang berlutut di atas rumput, disumpal batang kayu. Soojung berdiri di samping ayahnya, matanya dingin dan tenang.

"Malah bukan aku yang akan membunuhnya. Cinta sejatiku akan menjadi orang yang mengakhiri kisah ini." Seunghyun mencium tangan Soojung dengan lembut, cincin di jari Soojung berkilauan saat tersentuh bibir Sang Guru. "Mengorbankan darah ayahnya sendiri demi _aku_."

Keringat Kyungsoo bercucuran seketika.

" _Orang yang paling berbahaya dalam dongeng adalah orang yang bersedia melakukan apapun demi cinta."_

Bukan para Pembaca yang diincar Seunghyun di Jangho. Hanya satu Pembaca. Terbunuhnya Pembaca ini akan membalikkan pembunuhan Sang Guru terhadap kakak kembarnya sendiri. Kata-kata Merlin kembali membanjiri ingatan Kyungsoo. Yang diucapkan si penyihir di Celestium pada malam sebelum perang−yang terasa tidak masuk akal.

" _Bagaimana kalau kita keliru memahami cerita ini, Kyungsoo?"_

Pada hari Seunghyun membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri, dia telah membuktikan Kejahatan tak bisa mencintai dan Storian mengutuk pihaknya dengan kekalahan abadi. Namun sekarang dia memiliki ratu yang rela membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri demi membuktikan Kejahatan _bisa_ mencintai.

Dosa Sang Guru Jahat terhapuskan.

Kutukan terhadap Kejahatan tercabut.

Sang Guru akan hidup abadi tanpa ada yang bisa menghentikannya sampai seluruh Ever mati−hingga Kebaikan tinggal kenangan semata, seperti yang dijanjikannya.

Diserang rasa ngeri, Kyungsoo mendongak dan melihat Soojung kini berdiri di sisi Seunghyun. Rambut jabrik putih pemuda itu bak mahkota es di bawah langit malam, serasi dengan mahkota kristal tajam milik ratunya. Sementara Soojung memandang cinta sejatinya yang tampan, di matanya hanya terlihat hijau pekat yang kosong.

Di belakangnya, Yunho tak memberontak. Dia sadar dirinya sudah terkalahkan. Kyungsoo merasakan ujung jarinya memanas, tahu Kai berada di dekatnya. Juga Lancelot dan Merlin. Mereka pasti bisa menyelamatkan Yunho tepat waktu. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa memisahkan Soojung dari Sang Guru. Penyihir tua itu selalu punya rencana.

Namun sekarang Kyungsoo melihat Seunghyun tersenyum mengejeknya, mata pemuda itu tertuju pada jari pendarnya seakan Kyungsoo tertinggal dua langkah di belakang.

Dengan rasa ngeri membuncah, Kyungsoo berbalik dan melihat zombi-zombi Seunghyun menyandera pasukan Merlin, tua dan muda, leher mereka semua tertodong senjata. Zombi-zombi _troll_ dan gergasi mematahkan busur-busur panah serta meremukkan burung-burung _stymph_ yang tersisa dengan tangan kosong, mematahkan tulang-tulang merkea. Terimpit ujung-ujung tombak dan pedang, para pahlawan tua dan muda menyerah dan berlutut seperti Yunho. Pertama Hort dan Peter, kemudian Jack dan Briar Rose, Sunny, Yuba, dan Pinokio, bahkan Amber pun menyadari demonnya bukan tandingan zombi penyihir bersenjata pisau dan menjatuhkan diri ke tanah di samping Luna dan Victoria.

Ketakutan, Kyungsoo mencari-cari Kai, namun dia tidak bisa melihat sang pangeran di mana pun saat matanya menyapu Hutan itu, hingga dua _troll_ terakhir mengikat pada sandera ke pohon−

Jantungnya serasa berhenti.

Para sandera itu adalah Merlin dan Lancelot.

Pipi sang ksatria terluka parah, pahanya tersayat, dan bahunya tampak lebih buruk dari sebelumnya; sementara kesadarannya datang dan pergi, berusaha menegakkan kepalanya. Topi dan jubah Merin sudah dilucuti; salah satu gergasi memotong jenggot putihnya. Sambil merosot ke tanah memakai baju dalaman yang kotor, sang penyihir menatap matahari di antara pepohonan, tinggal beberapa menit lagi sebelum padam untuk selamanya. kyungsoo bisa menangkap keputusasaan di mata birunya yang sedih, memantulkan setitik cahaya terakhir. Bersama-sama, mereka telah gagal menghancurkan cincin Soojung, gagal mempertahankan kubah pelindung, gagal mencegah Sang Guru dari akhir kisahnya dan malah memberikan cukup waktu untuk meresmikan kehancuran Kebaikan untuk selamanya.

Kyungsoo menunggu Merlin menatapnya, memberitahunya apa yang harus dia lakukan dari sini, memberi jalan keluar bagi Kebaikan.

Tapi Merlin tidak melakukannya.

Seunghyun melirik penyihir malang itu dan semua tawanan lain yang berlutut.

"Mengapa ada jiwa-jiwa yang tidak bisa mencintai?" tanya Sang Guru, suaranya yang muda dan bersemangat menguasai suasana malam. "Pertanyaan yang mengusikku sejak lama, menyaksikan Kebaikan memenangkan setiap cerita sementara jiwa-jiwa sepertiku merana tanpa senjata untuk melawan. Begitu banyak Never berusaha mencintai seperti yang dilakukan para Ever, dengan harapan kami juga bisa mendapatkan akhir bahagia. Bahkan aku, yang telah berusaha menyayangi kakakku yang Baik dengan sepenuh hati seperti cinta seorang ratu Jahat pada seorang pangeran Kebaikan dulu. Tapi Kejahatan tak bisa mencintai dengan cara Kebaikan, tak peduli seberapa besar usaha kami. Karena jiwa-jiwa kami tak pernah diciptakan dari cinta. Kami orang-orang tersingkir, terlantar, terkalahkan. Kami yang dibenci, diasingkan, _orang-orang aneh_. Keputusasaan adalah bahan bakar kami; rasa sakit adalah kekuatan kami. Cinta yang memenangkan Kebahagiaan Abadi tidak akan pernah cukup untuk kami. Tidak ada yang bisa memuaskan lubang hitam di hati kami, kecuali kami mengubah makna cinta itu sendiri." Senyuman sengit terpampang di wajahnya, matanya beralih pada Kyungsoo. "Dan Kejahatan mendapatkan akhir bahagianya _sendiri_."

Seorang gergasi menangkap Kyungsoo dari belakang dan mengikat pergelangan tangannya.

Pada saat bersamaan, teriakan tertahan memecah keheningan. Ketika berbalik, Kyungsoo melihat dua _troll_ mendorong kai ke sampingnya dengan tangan terikat. Sang pangeran bertelanjang dada dan tersumpal bajunya sendiri, Excalibur sudah tak ada padanya.

Seunghyun menyelip di antara mereka, bibirnya mendekat ke telinga mereka.

"Aku menjanjikan kalian sebuah akhir yang tidak akan kalian lupakan," bisiknya, napasnya terasa dingin di tengkuk Kyungsoo. "Akhir Bahagia Selamanya dalam dongeng kalian."

Seorang _troll_ menyerahkan Excalibur pada Soojung, yang langsung menempelkan bilahnya pada leher Yunho. _Troll_ kedua menarik kapak dari jenazah Cinderella dan menyerahkan senjata itu pada Seunghyun.

Seunghyun mendorong Kai dan Kyungsoo hingga berlutut bersisian, lalu menginjak bahu mereka dengan sepatu botnya: pertama Kyungsoo kemudian Kai, menjejalkan wajah mereka di atas batang pohon tumbang; dua gergasi menahan tubuh mereka agar tak memberontak. Sang Guru muda dengan hati-hati menaruh bilah kapak pada leher Kai dan Kyungsoo, bilahnya cukup panjang dan besar untuk menghabisi keduanya dalam sekali tebas. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tetesan darah dari besi itu bersamaan dengan tetesan karat.

"Kebaikan menemukan Akhir Bahagia dengan ciuman. Kejahatan menemukan Kebahagiaan Abadi dengan _pembunuhan_." Seunghyun menatap Soojung, pipinya yang seputih salju berbercak-bercak merah. "Kau telah dilukai oleh orang-orang yang kaupercayai, Ratuku. Tapi satu tebasan saja akan melenyapkan mereka selamanya. Satu tebasan saja dan cinta kita resmi kekal selamanya." Gairah gila tersirat di wajah Seunghyun sekarang. "Pada malam ini, aku menjadikanmu, Krystal atas nama Soojung, sebagai Kebahagiaan Never-ku. Sejak hari ini hingga selanjutnya, dalam kegelapan dan keputusasaan, demi Jahat dan lebih Jahat lagi, untuk mencinta dan membenci, hingga maut tak akan pernah memisahkan kita. Kematian ini kupersembahkan untukmu, cinta sejatiku." Dia menekan kapaknya ke leher Kai dan Kyungsoo, mengambil ancang-ancang.

Wajah Soojung masih tampak keras tak berekspresi. Dia menekan Excalibur ke batang tenggorokan Yunho. "Kematian ini kupersembahkan untukmu, Seunghyun, cinta sejatiku," sumpahnya.

"Soojung, jangan!" seru Kyungsoo, meronta agar bisa menatap matanya. "Dia appam−"

Seunghyun menginjak Kyungsoo lebih kuat untuk membungkamnya.

" _Tunggu,"_ ujar Soojung setajam cambuk, menghentikan Sang Guru. "Urusanku dengan yang _itu_ belum selesai."

Sepatu bot Seunghyun terangkat dari Kyungsoo, dia tersenyum heran pada ratunya. "Apa lagi yang mau kaubicarakan, Ratuku?"

Soojung menatap Kyungsoo, kekerasan di wajahnya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dalam, lebih mengerikan. "Kau kira laki-laki yang membenciku seumur hidupnya ini layak disebut 'appa'?"

Yunho berusaha berbicara, namun Soojung mendesakkan bilah pedang itu ke lehernya.

"Aku sudah berusaha membuatnya menyayangiku. Aku sudah berusaha menunjukkan siapa _aku_ yang sebenarnya. Tapi dia malah semakin membenciku. Sama seperti Kai. Sama seperti yang pernah dilakukan semua orang Baik," kata Soojung pada Kyungsoo dengan nada dingin dan tajam. "Aku adalah eommaku. Jahat hingga ke tulang-tulang. Hanya ituyang bisa _dilihat_ semua orang."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dari batang pohon. "Kecuali aku."

Tanpa disangka, suara Kyungsoo begitu tenang seolah telah keluar dari tempat yang tak bisa dikendalikannya. Dia bisa melihat secercah sinar matahari terakhir dari pantulan Excalibur. Merlin sudah memperingatkannya: Dia hanya punya satu kesempatan.

 _Gunakan dengan bijak._

Dia sudah berusaha menuruti penyihir itu. Dia sudah berusaha menyusun rencana. Tapi hingga detik ini, Kyungsoo tak punya satu rencana pun.

Tak akan pernah ada rencana untuknya dan Soojung.

Hanya ada kenyataan.

Dia bisa merasakan Kai yang meronta dalam ikatannya seperti waktu di atas api unggun di Jangho, berusaha menolongnya. Tapi kali ini Kyungsoo-lah yang dengan lembut menyentuh kaki Kai dengan kakinya sendiri untuk menenangkan sang pangeran.

Tak ada yang bisa menolong Kyungsoo sekarang.

Ini dongeng tentang dirinya dan Soojung.

Dan inilah akhir ceritanya.

Kyungsoo mendongak pada sahabatnya. "Aku tahu apa yang ada di dalam dirimu, Soojung," katanya lembut. "Terlepas dari eommamu, terlepas dari Jahat. Aku tahu kau yang sesungguhnya."

" _Inilah_ diriku yang sesungguhnya. Dari dulu memang ini," ujar Soojung ketus, mengencangkan genggamannya pada pedang. "Yang tidak harus berpura-pura jadi Baik lagi. Yang tidak perlu merasa kekurangan. Yang tidak perlu merasakan apapun. Ya. Akhirnya aku bahagia, Kyungsoo."

"Tidak," ujar Kyungsoo tenang. "Kau tidak bahagia."

Soojung meradang. "Sudah mau mati bersama pangeran tercintamu tapi masih memikirkan _aku_?! Ceritaku akan berlanjut tanpamu, Kyungsoo. Si antagonis tidak akan berkembang selama tokoh _protagonis_ masih hidup! Kau adalah Nemesis-ku, ingat?" Melalui tatapannya, Soojung berusaha menusuk manik Kyungsoo dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak butuh kau lagi. Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu. Aku bukan lagi bahan _Kebajikanmu_."

"Tapi _aku_ masih bahan Kebajikanmu," kata Kyungsoo. "Karena tanpa cintamu, aku tidak akan pernah menjadi diriku yang sesungguhnya. Jadi meski aku mati, aku tetap akan menjadi Kebajikanmu untuk selamanya. Dan tidak ada Kejahatan di muka bumi ini yang bisa menghapus itu."

Bercak-bercak merah muda muncul di pipi Soojung, kerongkongannya naik-turun. "Seharusnya kau tidak kembali menjemputku," ucapnya serak. "Seharusnya kau menjalani hidupmu sendiri dan membiarkan aku menjalani hidupku. Dengan begitu, semua ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Aku bersedia melakukan semua itu lagi," kata Kyungsoo, air mata menggenang di pelupuknya.

"Karena kita _bersaudara_?" tanya Soojung sinis, melawan emosinya.

Yunho berdeguk kebingungan−Soojung menekan pedang lebih dalam.

"Karena kita lebih dari sekadar saudara," kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap Soojung lekat-lekat. "Kita memilih satu sama lain, Soojung. Kita sahabat."

Soojung memalingkan wajah. "Seorang putri dan penyihir tidak akan pernah berteman. Cerita kita sudah jadi buktinya."

"Bukan, cerita kita membuktian bahwa seorang putri dan penyihir _harus_ berteman. Karena masing-masing dari kita sudah memerankan kedua peran itu," tutur Kyungsoo. "Kita akan selalu memainkan kedua peran itu. Itulah kita. Itulah sebabnya kita adalah _kita_. Kita berbeda dari yang lain, Soojung."

Soojung masih menghindari tatapan Kyungsoo. "Sejak dulu aku cuma menginginkan cinta, Kyungie," bisiknya, suaranya pecah. "Sejak dulu aku cuma ingin akhir bahagia seperti milikmu."

"Kau sudah punya akhir bahagia, Soojung. Kau sudah memilikinya sejak dulu." Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menangis. "Bersamaku."

Akhirnya Soojung menatap Kyungsoo.

Untuk sesaat, suara dan raung menjauh, keduanya mengunci tatapan mereka yang begitu kuat hingga masing-masing menjadi cermin bagi satu sama lain. Terang dan Gelap. Baik dan Jahat. Pahlawan dan Penjahat. Namun setelah mereka saling melihat lebih dalam, keduanya sama-sama tak bisa membedakan. Karena di mata masing-masing, mereka melihat jawaban-jawaban untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan terpendam di dalam jiwa mereka, seakan mereka bukan cerminan sama sekali, melainkan belahan dari satu jiwa.

Air mata menetes di pipi Soojung, mulutnya membuka dan mendesah lirih, seakan apa di dalam dirinya sudah padam.

Sang Guru muda terlihat resah, genggamannya pada kapak mulai ragu, tatapan matanya beralih dari tawanannya ke ratunya secara bergantian.

Soojung mengerjap, momen itu sudah lewat. Dia menatap Kyungsoo sebagai orang asing, wajahnya kembali tak berekspresi dan dingin. Perlahan Soojung menatap Seunghyun. "Hitungan ketiga," katanya.

Seunghyun tersenyum keji pada Soojung dan menginjak kepala Kyungsoo ke batang pohon. "Hitungan ketiga," katanya sambil mengepas bilah kapaknya pada leher Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo lumpuh, hatinya hancur.

"Satu," kata Soojung.

Kai berhenti memberontak seolah tahu mereka sudah sampai di akhir cerita. Dia mendesakkan bahunya ke bahu Kyungsoo dan sang putri mendekatkan dirinya, ingin merasakan setiap bagian dari diri pangerannya menjelang kematian mereka. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Kyungsoo menatap manik sang pangeran yang sebiru samudra. Kai menatap manik cokelat lembut milik putrinya.

"Dua," kata Seunghyun, kedua tangannya menggenggam gagang kapak.

Kyungsoo merasakan hangat napas Kai.

"Selamanya," bisik Kai.

"Selamanya," bisik Kyungsoo.

Seunghyun mengangkat kapak di atas kepala mereka.

Soojung membidikkan Excalibur ke leher ayahnya.

" _Tiga,_ " kata Soojung.

Kyungsoo merasakan embusan ayunan kapak dan melihat Soojung mengayunkan pedang Kai. Dari pantulan bilah baja itu terlihat matahari meredup seketika. Namun ketika Excalibur menggores lapisan epidermis leher Yunho, baru akan menebas kerongkongannya, tiba-tiba Soojung mengalihkan ayunannya, membelokkan pedang ke atas. Tangan kanannya lepas dari gagang pedang dan menyentuh tangan kirinya, secepat kilat melepas cincin Sang Guru dari jarinya dan melemparkannya tinggi-tinggi ke atas. Lingkaran emas itu memantulkan berkas cahaya terakhir di langit, seperti matahari baru yang terang−

Pantulannya menyilaukan Seunghyun, ayunan kapaknya terhenti karena terkejut. Dia mengangkat wajah pada ratunya. Saat cincin itu jatuh ke arah Soojung, matanya terbelalak ngeri. Dia mengulurkan tangan, tembakan cahaya hitam melesat ke arah Soojung−

Sambil menggenggam pedang dengan kedua tangan, Soojung menatap mata Sang Guru tanpa ekspresi dan menghantamkan Excalibur sekuat tenaga memecahkan cincin itu di udara menjadi jutaan serpihan emas.

Kelap-kelip emas membungkus tubuh Soojung bak lapisan pelindung ketika mantra maut Sang Guru menghantamnya. Kepulan awan hitam terpecah saat menyentuh lapisan itu dan menghilang seperti kabut terakhir dalam badai.

Terperanjat dan membeku, Seunghyun menyaksikan sisa-sisa serpihan cincinnya, perasaan terkhianati terbaca jelas di wajahnya yang muda dan tampan.

Kemudian dia mulai berubah. Wajahnya mengerut bak buah busuk; rambut putih tebalnya rontok dan kepalanya terkuliti; punggungnya melengkung dengan bunyi keretak memuakkan, tubuhnya kejang-kejang seraya menciut. Bercak-bercak cokelat di kulit merata ke seluruh kulitnya yang membusuk, mata biru esnya seperti tertutup awan kelabu mematikan, otot-ototnya menyusut jadi batang-batang tulang kurus.

Setiap detik, dia bertambah tua dan semakin tua, berusia ribuan tahun. Teriakan kemarahan membelah dari dalam dirinya ketika panas mendidihkan otot-otot tubuhnya, pakaiannya terbakar hangus. Asap mengepul dari kulit lapuknya, hingga Sang Guru terlucuti seluruhnya, tinggal seonggok mayat telanjang yang menghitam penuh kebencian.

Mata merahnya bertemu dengan mata Soojung. sambil meraung penuh dendam, dia tergopoh menghampiri Soojung, mengulurkan jari-jarinya yang membusuk ke wajah Soojung−

Tangannya hancur jadi abu saat menyentuh Soojung.

Seunghyun berteriak ngeri dan hancur menjadi abu, runtuh ke tanah bak pasir dalam tabung jam.

Di antara seluruh pepohonan, Pasukan Kegelapan ikut hancur. Senjata-senjata mereka berjatuhan dan berdenting di antara kepulan abu di tanah.

Embusan angin terakhir menghapus jejak asap di seluruh Hutan bak tirai yang menyibak. Suasana malam itu seketika sunyi dan tenang.

Terpaku, Kai melepas ikatan tangannya seraya berusaha berlutut dan memandangi langit hitam. "Kita di sini," katanya sambil berputar-putar. "Kita masih ada di sini. Kyung, kita masih hidup! Buku dongengnya sudah tertutup−"

Putrinya belum bergerak, wajahnya menelungkup di batang pohon.

"Kyungsoo?"

Perlahan Kyungsoo mendongak. "Kai, rasanya aku mau pingsan."

Pangerannya terkekeh. "Kau menangkapku, aku menangkapmu."

Wajah Kyungsoo kehilangan ronanya dan dia roboh ke tangan sang pangeran yang sudah bersiap menangkapnya.

Di seberang mereka, para penduduk desa yang ketakutan membebaskan Yunho. Sambil mencucurkan air mata, dia memeluk Haneul dan kedua putranya. Di Hutan berlumpur, pahlawan-pahlawan tua dan muda bangkit dari tanah, memeriksa pertumpahan darah di sekeliling mereka. Amber membebaskan Merlin dan Lancelot, sementara Hort mengembalikan topi dan jubah berbintang pada sang penyihir. Sementara itu, Luna dan Victoria sibuk membantu pahlawan-pahlawan tua berdiri.

"Kami akan membuat sayap baru, Tink," kata Peter menenangkan sang peri yang terisak.

"Buatkan kursi baru untukku juga," kata Hansel, mengerutkan keninga memandangi kursi rodanya yang hancur.

Kacamata Kelinci Putih retak hingga dia bergantung pada Yuba yang menuntunnya. Sementara itu, Putri Sunny berdoa tanpa suara untuk semua binatang yang tewas dalam pertempuran.

"Ada yang melihat Jack?" tanya Pinokio.

Si Tudung Merah menunjuknya dan Briar Rose yang sedang berciuman di belakang pohon.

Selagi Merlin merawat murid-murid yang terluka, Seulgi menggunakan sedikit kemampuan yang dipelajarinya saat memimpin klinik darurat Kejahatan untuk membalut luka-luka Lancelot yang parah.

Ketika Kyungsoo siuman, dia merasakan jemari Kai mengelus rambutnya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Merlin yang membungkuk di samping Cinderella, membungkus mayat itu dengan jubahnya. Sang putri tua tampak tenang dan cerah seperti saat bertemu saudari-saudari tirinya untuk terakhir kali.

Mata sang penyihir bersirobok dengan matanya dan tersenyum hangat, seakan meyakinkannya bahwa walau sudah meninggal, Cinderella akhirnya menemukan akhir bahagia.

Kyungsoo mengawasi Hort dan Sehun yang membantu penyihir itu membawa jenazah Cinderella. Besok akan ada upacara pemakaman, saat itu dia akan mengucapkan salam perpisahan−

 _Besok._

"Matahari," dia tercekat, menyipit ke langit gelap. "Di mana matahari?"

"Menanti waktunya terbit di pagi hari," jawab sang pangeran yang bertelanjang dada sambil membantunya berdiri. "Berkat kau."

Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Butuh dua orang untuk mencapai akhir bahagia," katanya seraya mencari-cari sahabatnya. Tapi Soojung tak terlihat di mana pun.

"Tahu tidak apa yang kupikirkan saat kapak hampir menebas kita?" tanya Kai. "Kita tidak punya panggilan sayang seperti pasangan-pasangan lain. Hehehe."

Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. " _Well_ , kita tidak seperti pasangan-pasangan lain," katanya sambil menatap Kai.

"Memang tidak," Kai mengakui. "Tidak semua raja menemukan ratu yang lebih cerdas, lebih kuat, dan lebih baik darinya dalam segala hal."

Kyungsoo meraih pipi Kai yang keemasan. "Setidaknya kau tampan."

Kai tersenyum lebar dan mendekat. "Mmm, dalam hal ini pun sepertinya kau mengalahkanku."

Dia mencium Kyungsoo lama dan lembut, membuat kaki Kyungsoo semakin lemah. Kai menopang Kyungsoo dengan tangan kuatnya, mendekap sang putri di dadanya yang berkeringat. Setelah melewati semua ini, entah bagaimana aroma tubuh Kai lebih enak dari sebelumnya. Kyungsoo menciumnya lagi, rona merah merekah di pipi sang putri−

Kemudian senyumnya memudar.

Kai menyadarinya dan menoleh ke belakang.

Di antara pepohonan, Soojung berlutut di samping Lady Kwon, punggungnya berguncang. Profesor Dovey menggenggam tangan sahabatnya.

Gaun Dekan Kejahatan itu berlumuran darah.

"Oh, tidak," bisik Kyungsoo.

Soojung mengelus pipi Lady Kwon, menatap mata lembayungnya.

Napas sang dekan sesak dan pendek-pendek, bersusah payah mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sst," kata Profesor Dovey padanya, tabah dan tegas. "Istirahatlah."

Dekan Kebaikan itu tahu begitu melihat luka yang disebabkan pisau Mino, sihir tak akan bisa menyembuhkannya. Soojung mendongak dan melihat Kai, Kyungsoo, serta semua pahlawan muda dan tua yang berkumpul di kejauhan, memandang mereka dengan khidmat.

"Apa... yang m-membuatmu... melakukannya?"

Perlahan Soojung menatap Lady Kwon.

"Katakan... padaku," perintah sang dekan.

Soojung tersenyum pilu. "Alasan sama yang membuat Anda mengkhianati Kejahatan," jawabnya. "Sahabat."

Lady Kwon menggenggam tangan Soojung, sebelah tangan lainnya masih digenggam Clarissa. "Yang Lama dan Baru berdampingan," bisiknya. "Keduanya berada di tangan yang andal."

Air mata meluncur deras di wajah Soojung. "Ini salahku−"

"Bukan," potong Lady Kwon, sepenuh hati menguatkannya. "Jangan bilang begitu. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri. Kau dicintai, Soojung." Suaranya melemah. "Ingat selalu. Kau _dicintai_ −"

Clarissa mengeratkan genggamannya. "Lady Kwon, kumohon−"

"Yuri." Lady Kwon mendongak pada sahabatnya. "Namaku... Yuri, Kwon."

Perlahan sang dekan memejamkan mata, dan tak pernah mengembuskan napas lagi.

Profesor Dovey menangis tergugu, memeluk sahabatnya.

Tanpa bersuara, Soojung meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo sudah menunggunya di perbatasan Jangho.

Mereka berdiri dalam diam melihat Dovey memeluk mayat Yuri seperti dulu Kyungsoo memeluk Soojung.

Jari-jari Soojung mengunci jemari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo balas meremas jemari Soojung.

"Di mana Kai?" tanya Soojung akhirnya.

"Bergabung dengan yang lain supaya kita bisa kembali ke sekolah," jawab Kyungsoo, melihat Kai dan Lancelot di Hutan mengangkat Jungkook, Profesor Ahn, dan semua yang terluka ke atas punggung hewan-hewan Sunny yang tersisa. "Begitu banyak yang terluka dan sejujurnya kita butuh guru-guru lainnya."

"Ayo, kita ikut bantu," kata Soojung sambil berjalan menuju pepohonan.

"Jangan dulu," kata Kyungsoo. "Ada yang menunggumu."

Di belakang sahabatnya, Soojung melihat Yunho berdiri di atas rumput; para penduduk desa lainnya berkumpul di kejauhan. Perlahan tapi pasti, Yunho berjalan ke arah putrinya.

Dada Soojung sesak.

Yunho tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya memeluk putrinya erat-erat, mereka berdua terisak.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Soojung. "Maafkan aku, Appa."

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu. Tidak pernah," bantah Yunho. "Aku berusaha menjadi appa yang baik. Kau tak tahu betapa keras aku mencoba−"

"Memang baik," isak Soojung. "Kau appa yang baik."

"Aku menyayangimu melebihi apapun di dunia ini," bisik Yunho. "Kau anakku, Soojung." Dia melihat Kyungsoo ikut menangis memandanginya bersama Soojung. "Meski kau selalu membuatku merasa Kyungsoo juga anakku," katanya sambil tersenyum lembut pada gadis berambut hitam itu.

Soojung mengelap pipinya dan berbalik. "Sini, Kyungie."

Kyungsoo ikut memeluk Yunho, mendekapkan diri pada pria itu sementara air matanya membasahi pakaian Yunho. Dia ingin menceritakan semuanya pada Yunho. Tapi saat dia menangkap mata Soojung, sahabatnya jelas berpikiran sama dengannya. Mereka berdua tak mengucapkan apa-apa karena pada satu momen, mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka butuhkan. Mereka tak memerlukan yang lebih dari itu. Di sana, di ruang antara dua dunia, kedua gadis itu memeluk ayah mereka, tubuh mereka tenang dan damai seperti tiga bagian yang akhirnya bersatu.

Kyungsoo mendongak pada Yunho dan tersenyum. Sambil menarik napas, dia melepaskan diri karena Yunho sudah tampak berkelap-kelip seperti penduduk desa di belakangnya. Dalam hitungan detik, tubuh mereka berubah transparan dan Jangho mulai menghilang tertutup sinar putih.

Terpaku, Yunho mendongak dan melihat kubah melapisi langit Jangho.

Kyungsoo merasakan genggaman Soojung, menariknya menjauh dari Yunho.

"Jangan. Tinggallah bersama kami," Yunho memohon, memudar lebih cepat. "Tinggallah bersama keluargamu!"

"Aku menyayangimu, Appa, tapi sekarang kau sudah punya keluarga baru," kata Soojung, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Keluarga yang layak kau miliki. Keluarga yang akan membahagiakanmu." Dia merangkul Kyungsoo. "Aku juga punya keluarga baru yang bisa membuatku bahagia. Jadi, tidak usah khawatirkan aku, Appa. Kumohon. Jangan pernah melihat ke belakang. Hiduplah dengan bahagia dan damai di Jangho."

"Jangan, Soojung," Yunho meraih anaknya ketika kubah pelindung menutup di antara mereka−

" _Tunggu!"_

Cahaya lolos dari genggamannya.

Yunho pun menghilang.

.

.

.

 _Go read the (last) next chapter : )_


	39. Never Ever After

**35**

 **AKHIR BAHAGIA SELAMANYA**

.

.

.

Soojung bangun lebih awal untuk melihat matahari.

Masih terbungkus selimut wol, dia bersandar di balkon atap Margasatwa Merlin−dikelilingi topiari yang menceritakan kisah cinta sahabatnya, memandang bola api terang di tengah-tengah langit bercorak violet di kejauhan. Dia sudah lupa seperti apa wujud matahari, begitu besar dan kokoh, menyinarinya bak ciuman keemasan yang hangat.

Di bawah sorot sinar mentari pagi, dia bisa melihat menara-menara kaca biru Honor dan Valor berkilauan di bawahnya, menara-menara merah muda Purity dan Charity yang terhubung oleh jembatan berwarna, dan di seberang teluk, kastel-kastel hitam Malice, Mischief, dan Vice yang bergerigi. Kematian Sang Guru mengembalikan Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan ke keseimbangan semula, meski Teluk Separuh Jalan masih berupa lendir hijau berkabut. Merlin yakin kondisi itu akan kembali seperti semula seiring waktu, setelah Ever dan Never melanjutkan pelajaran mereka dan gelombang ajaib yang berperan menyortir murid-murid memulai tahapannya.

Sang penyihir dan Tinkerbell butuh waktu hampir semalaman untuk menerbangkan menara perak Sang Guru dari Hutan Biru kembali ke lokasi asalnya di tengah-tengah teluk. Serbuk peri Tink yang sudah tua hanya bisa memindahkan bangunan itu lebih lambat dari laju siput; alasan lain, Tink masih menyesuaikan diri dengan sayap baru yang dibuatkan Merlin untuknya dari kupu-kupu biru yang ditemukan penyihir itu di kantor dekan.

Merlin belum memindahkan anak-anak Never ke kastel Kejahatan agar mereka bisa bermalam bersama di asrama Kebaikan yang nyaman. Setelah guru-guru Kebaikan dan Kejahatan dibebaskan, para staf pengajar menghabiskan waktu semalaman untuk merawat para murid dan pahlawan yang terluka. Sementara itu, anak-anak Ever dan Never lainnya menyantap makan malam lengkap berupa bakso daging kalkun, sup wortel jahe, salad hijau berbumbu, dan pai _raspberry_ yang dihidangkan topi Merlin.

Tak satu guru pun menunjukkan rasa kesal atas kekalahan Sang Guru atau terkurungna mereka di ruangan selama perang−mungkin karena mereka melihat parahnya luka-luka akibat perang, atau kemungkinan besar tewasnya Lady Kwon berarti salah satu di antara mereka akan terpilih jadi Dekan Kejahatan baru. Tanpa keberadaan Sang Guru dan Lady Kwon tak sempat memilih penggantinya, hampir semua berasumsi Profesor Moon-lah yang akan menggantikan posisinya. (Dia sudah mendekor ulang kantor Lady Kwon semalaman.)

Matahari menggelincir di balik awan, musim dingin pun kembali. Soojung duduk nyaman sambil bersandar pada topiari Kai yang sedang melamar Kyungsoo saat Sirkus Bakat. Sambil menyandarkan kepala di antara keduanya, dia membiarkan matanya terpejam, bersyukur dirinya tak perlu berada di mana pun, tak ada orang yang dicarinya, dan tak ada yang diinginkan hatinya.

Dia tak pernah benar-benar mencintai Seunghyun meski dia berkali-kali mengatakan sebaliknya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia memanfaatkan Seunghyun untuk menyembuhkan lubang dalam jiwanya, sama seperti Seunghyun memanfaatkannya. Tapi kini Seunghyun sudah tiada, jarinya yang dulu memakai cincin kini polos dan kosong.

Mimpi-mimpi melayang dan dia mendapati dirinya berdiri di depan puncak-puncak menara putih-biru cantik yang menjulang ke angkasa, di atasnya terpasang bendera-bendera jingga kemerahan.

 _Camelot._

Dia bisa melihat jalan batu pualam putih yang menghubungkan ke kastel kerajaan, gerbang-gerbang perak tinggi terbuka lebar, Kai dan Kyungsoo bergandngan, menunggunya di sisi lain dengan senyuman lebar−

"Soojung?"

Matanya terbuka dan dilihatnya pagi yang terang sepenuhnya.

"Mereka akan mulai sebentar lagi," kata Hort.

Pemuda itu berdiri di dekat pintu es di atap, tubuh berototnya tersamar di balik tunik hitam longgar yang dulu adalah seragam Kejahatan. Dia memegang tunik yang serasi.

"Oh, tidak," Soojung terkesiap. _"Benarkah?"_

Seringai Hort mengembang. "Benar."

* * *

Pemakaman Cinderella dan Lady Kwon diadakan di Hutan Biru yang sudah hidup kembali pada saat para _nymph_ mengatur kursi-kursi di Kebun Tulip.

Semua Never mengenakan seragam hitam longgar mereka dan duduk di sisi kiri rerumputan, sementara para Ever duduk di sisi kanan; para gadis Ever mengenakan seragam celemek merah muda seperti biasa sedangkan yang laki-laki mengenakan kemeja biru langit, jaket kulit biru laut, dan dasi tipis tersimpul. Sebagian besar murid memamerkan luka lebam, perban, dan gips pada teman-teman sekolah mereka dengan berbisik sembunyi-sembunyi dan perasaan bangga. Sungguh, tak ada tatapan sinis antarsisi ataupun umpatan benci yang biasanya tercetus antara Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan. Hanya ada rasa syukur yang tak diucapkan atas keberadaan sekolah lawan.

Para pahlawan tua juga berada di sana, memakai setelan dan gaun rapi yang mereka temukan di lemari baju para staf pengajar. Hanya Lancelot yang tak ada, mungkin dia sudah tak tahan jauh-jauh dari Guinevere dan kabur malam hari setelah para murid tidur dalam keadaan aman.

Semua menyangka Merlin akan memimpin upacara saat dia melangkah ke mimbar di depan peti kembar, namun sang penyihir mempersilakan Profesor Dovey menyampaikan beberapa patah kata.

Mengenakan gaun hijau kekuningan, Clarissa Dovey berdiri di mimbar; mata cokelatnya berkaca-kaca, ujung hidungnya memerah.

"Begitu banyak yang sudah diceritakan tentang Cinderella, seorang murid yang dongengnya akan hidup selamanya," dia memulai. "Tapi tak akan ada cerita tentang Lady Kwon. tak akan ada dongeng yang diturunkan dari Pembaca ke Pembaca yang akan terus menghidupkan namanya. Karena Kwon Yuri hanya ingin satu hal dalam hidupnya: menemukan makna Kejahatan yang sesungguhnya. Dan dalam pencariannya itulah dia menunjukkan pada kita mengapa sekolah ini harus bertahan. Karena pada akhirnya, Dekan Kejahatan-lah yang membuktikan bahwa terkadang Kebaikan bukan musuh besar Kejahatan, melainkan teman yang tak disangka-sangka."

Dia berbicara sedikit lebih lama lagi, namun kata-kata itulah yang menetap di benak para pahlawan tua dan muda setelah sang Dekan Kebaikan selesai berpidato. Mereka bergiliran menyentuh peti-peti itu untuk menyampaikan salam perpisahan dalam hening.

Setelah para _nymph_ membawa peti-peti itu pergi dari Hutan Biru ke Hutan Tak Bertepi, tempat mereka dimakamkan dengan layak oleh Penjaga Kuburan baru, semua orang pindah ke Lahan Labu Biru untuk minum teh. Reena dan Rosé memainkan seruling mereka dan Seulgi bernyanyi solo yang tidak didengarkan siapa pun. Sementara itu, topi Merlin mengeluarkan kue-kue selai, _cake_ kelapa, _macaroon_ karamel, dan _scone_ gula _mint_. Tak jauh dari situ, murid-murid berjemur bersama, wajah-wajah pengar perlahan luruh dan merekahkan senyuman.

Amber, Victoria, dan Luna melirik Soojung di antara labu-labu, memakai jubah hitam longgar Kejahatan dan berjalan-jalan bersama Kyungsoo yang memakai seragam merah muda serta Kai yang terbalut pakaian biru.

"Aneh, rasanya aku akan merindukan mereka," kata Victoria, tikus-tikusnya mengintip dari balik tuniknya. "Bahkan merindukan si pangeran dungu itu."

"Setidaknya dengan kepergian Soojung, Amber akhirnya bisa jadi Kapten Kelas," ujar Luna, menambahkan butiran cokelat ke kuenya.

"Tapi kurang seru tanpa dia, kan?" sahut Amber muram. "Dia penyihir terbaik di antara kita."

Di sisi lain lahan, Soojung melihat Amber, Victoria, dan Luna yang berbagi kue _scone_ dan untuk sesaat dia berharap bisa membawa mereka ke Camelot bersamanya.

"Kau lebih parah dari Soojung," suara gerutuan Kyungsoo.

Soojung menoeh dan melihat gadis itu berdebat dengan Kai, mulut Kyungsoo penuh kue.

"Kau terus-terusan bilang kau lapar, tapi tidak mau makan apapun," omel Kyungsoo, remah-remah kue berjatuhan ke rok merah mudanya.

"Besok penobatan dan mereka akan melukis potret keluarga kerajaan yang akan dipajang selama ribuan tahun ke depan. Maaf kalau aku ingin penampilan terbaikku," balas Kai.

"Mereka juga akan melukisku, tapi aku dan Reaper tidak rewel, tuh," ujar Kyungsoo, berseri-seri memandangi kucing anehya mengejar-ngejar Baekhyun yang memekik-mekik mengitari Dedalu.

" _Reaper?"_ cetus Kai. "Kalau sedetik pun kau berpikir aku mau mengizinkan penyembah setan itu masuk ke istanaku−"

"Istanamu? Kukira itu istana kita."

"Yang artinya kita memelihara binatang yang _sama-sama_ kita sukai. Aku masih punya Monggu, Janggu, dan Jangah, ingat?"

"Tidak ada Reaper, tidak ada aku."

"Tidak ada kau, kalau begitu."

"Dasar kau kepala besar, tak bernyali, otak keledai−"

Kyungsoo terdiam menyadari Soojung melongo menonton mereka berdua.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi," ujar Soojung.

Ketiganya terbahak bersama.

"Kai! Lihat!" teriak Sehun.

Sang pangeran menoleh dan menyaksikan anak-anak Ever berkerumun di gerbang Hutan Biru, terbengong-bengong memandangi kereta kuda putih-biru ditarik dua kuda putih yang mendekat. Di setiap sudut kereta terpasang bendera jingga kemerahan.

"Sudah datang, ya?" tanya Kyungsoo gugup.

Kai tersenyum. "Ayo, Cinta. Camelot sudah menunggu," katanya sambil menarik Kyungsoo. dia menoleh ke belakang. "Cepat, Soojung! Ruang di dalam kereta cukup untuk kita bertiga!"

"Artinya ibumu dan aku harus naik kuda di belakang, begitu?" tanya suara berat.

Kai mendongak dan melihat Lancelot bersama Guinevere menunggang Benedict si kuda, berpacu di samping kereta. Saat Guinevere turun dari kuda, Kai hampir memeluknya hingga remuk.

"Ibu ikut kami?" tanya sang pangeran dengan air mata menggenang.

"Aku dan si raksasa," jawab Guinevere seraya mencium kening putranya. "Seorang raja membutuhkan ibunya," dia menoleh pada Kyungsoo, "begitu juga ratunya."

Kyungsoo memeluk Guinevere. "Sangat," bisiknya.

"Terima kasih, Bu," Kai terisak, merangkul keduanya.

"Kau boleh berterima kasih padanya dengan membebaskannya dari hukuman mati yang dikeluarkan Arthur," omel Lancelot.

"Oh, Lance, kenapa sih kau harus mengacaukan segalanya?" keluh Guinevere.

Saat Lancelot melunak dan bergabung dalam pelukan mereka, Soojung menonton dari kejauhan sementara Kyungsoo direngkuh semakin erat dalam pelukan pangeran serta keluarga barunya yang indah. Lady Kwon benar. Kebahagiaan Kyungsoo adalah kebahagiaannya. Itu cukup sebagai Akhir Bahagia.

"Soojung, ayo!"

Dia mendongak dan melihat Kai beserta putrinya menahan pintu kereta kuda agar tetap terbuka untuknya. Sambil tersenyum, Soojung bergegas menghampiri mereka−

"Anak manis, apa kau keberatan mengambilkan jubahku di kantor Profesor Dovey?" tanya Merlin sambil melenggang di sampingnya. "Tulang-tulang ini tidak kuat naik tangga lagi."

Soojung mengerutkan kening, menunjuk teman-temannya di depan. "Tapi mereka−"

"Jangan khawatir," kata Merlin sambil berlalu melewatinya, "kami akan menunggu."

* * *

Pintu kantor Profesor Dovey sudah terbuka dan Soojung bergegas masuk, tak ingin teman-temannya menunggu terlalu lama.

Meja kedua sudah tak ada, ruang kerja Dekan Kebaikan sudah kembali seperti semula, berbau kayu manis dan cengkeh. Namun Soojung tak melihat jubah Merlin di mana pun, tak ada di gantungan baju, atau di kursi, atau di meja.

Namun sesuatu di meja membuat Soojung terhenti.

Di antara pemberat kertas berbentuk labu dan keranjang prem asam, tergeletak kotak putih panjang diikat sehelai pita ungu. Sehelai kartu menempel pada kotak itu dengan tulisan:

 **JUNG SOO JUNG**

"Itu sudah ada di mejaku saat kita kembali."

Soojung berbalik dan melihat Profesor Dovey di pintu.

"Pasti Lady Kwon meninggalkannya sebelum membebaskanku di Penjara," kata Clarissa, melangkah ke sampingnya. "Tidak ada wasia, tidak ada surat, hanya itu."

Jemari Soojung menelusuri tepian kotak keras itu, juga goresan tinta yang membentuk namanya pada kartu. Tidak ada apa-apa lagi di depan atau di belakangnya. Dia lantas melirik sang dekan.

"Kita tidka akan tahu apa isinya kalau kau tidak membukanya, Sayang," ujar Dovey.

Perlahan Soojung mencabut pita ungu itu dan melihatnya jatuh. Sambil bersandar ke meja, tangannya menekuk di sekeliling tepi tutup putih dan membukanya.

Soojung terkesiap. "Tidak. B-bagaimana−bagaimana bisa−" dia berbalik menghadap Profesor Dovey, tapi Dekan Kebaikan itu tersenyum sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Dia sudah bilang pada kita, bukan?" bisik Clarissa penuh harap. "Katanya, 'Yang Lama dan Baru berdampingan'," dia menyentuh pipi Soojung. "'Keduanya berada di tangan yang andal.'"

* * *

Di luar kereta kuda, Kai mengajak ibunya dan Lancelot minum teh. Sambil bersandar pada roda, Kyungsoo mencabuti kutil-kutil kering dari kulit Reaper sementara Merlin mengamati wajahnya yang tak berjenggot di kaca jendela kereta.

"Dari setiap perjalanan hebat pasti ada kehilangan," katanya sambil memeriksa dagunya yang kini terlihat jelas.

"Merlin, dari kemarin aku berpikir," kata Kyungsoo, "kenapa aku bisa melewati lapisan pelindung antara Jangho dan Hutan padahal yang lain tidak bisa?"

"Pelindung itu dibuat untuk menjaga agar Kejahatan tidak menerobos masuk ke Dunia Pembaca," kata Merlin. "Tapi kadang-kadang untuk menghalangi Kejahatan masuk, kau harus membiarkan Kebaikan keluar."

Kyungsoo menatapnya, kerongkongannya tercekat. "Oh, Merlin, aku akan sangat merindukanmu."

"Merindukanku?" tanya Merlin seraya berputar. "Kausangka aku akan membiarkan anak itu memimpin kerajaan tanpa bantuanku?"

"Padahal kupikir aku sudah terlalu tua untuk didampingi seorang mentor," Kai tersenyum lebar, menyelip di samping Kyungsoo.

"Kau baru berusia 18 tahun besok, Nak," seru sang penyihir, menilai pasangan muda itu. "Lagi pula, kalau sudah waktunya, akan ada bocah yang memerlukan seorang mentor."

Kai dan Kyungsoo melongo padanya, keduanya merona hebat.

Merlin berdeham. "Mungkin kita harus fokus pada penobatan terlebih dulu."

"Andai masih ada tempat di dalam kereta kami, kau bisa membuatku dan Kyungsoo tidak nyaman selama perjalanan ke Camelot," komentar Kai. "Kau tahu kan, kereta sudah penuh karena ada Soojung."

Merlin melihat ke belakang mereka, senyuman merekah di bibirnya. "Oh ya?"

Kai dan Kyungsoo menoleh.

Soojung berjalan menghampiri mereka mengenakan gaun ungu mewah berbahu lancip milik Lady Kwon.

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan kucingnya.

Soojung tidak memakai riasan wajah, kantung matanya terlihat jelas, dan rambutnya agak acak-acakan. Mesk demikian, saat mereka saling bertatapan, Kyungsoo belum pernah melihat sahabatnya begitu tenang, yakin, dan begitu cantik dari dalam.

"Ini yang kuinginkan, Kyungie," ucap Soojung serak.

Bibir Kyungsoo bergetar. "Kau tidak ikut bersama kami?"

"Aku akan jadi Dekan Kejahatan baru, sementara Profesor Dovey tetap sebagai Dekan Kebaikan. Kami berdua akan bekerja sama seperti yang dulu dilakukan Lady Kwon dan Profesor Dovey," kata Soojung. "Bersama-sama, kami akan menjaga Storian dengan baik sampai ada Sang Guru baru."

Dia bisa melihat kerumunan anak-anak Ever, Never, guru, dan para pahlawan tua serta muda terpana selagi berita itu tersebar. (Cangkir teh Profesor Moon tergelincir dari tangannya dan pecah.)

Kyungsoo tak sanggup bicara. "T-tapi..."

"Kau ingin aku bahagia, kan?" kata Soojung. "Di sinilah tempatku. Inilah yang kuinginkan. Mengajar murid-murid sepertiku akan makna Kejahatan yang sesungguhnya."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, air matanya merebak. "Oh, Soojung. Kau akan jadi dekan yang hebat," katanya seraya memeluk Soojung. "Aku akan sangat merindukanmu."

"Dan kau akan jadi ratu yang lebih hebat, Kyungie," balas Soojung. "Kau akan mengubah hidup mereka, seperti yang kau lakukan pada hidupku."

Bahkan Kai pun kini berkaca-kaca. "Hanya satu hari perjalanan ke Camelot, Soojung. Kau pasti mau berkunjung kapan-kapan, kan?"

"Sebesar keinginan kalian menyambutku di sana," jawab Soojung.

Kyungsoo memeluk Soojung lebih erat, pipinya yang basah menempel pada pipi sahabatnya yang juga basah. "Aku menyayangimu, Soojung. Lebih dari yang kau tahu."

"Aku juga, Kyungie," bisik Soojung.

Kedua gadis itu tetap berpelukan hingga akhirnya Merlin menyuruh Kyungsoo dan Kai masuk ke kereta. Saat kereta berjalan pergi, dengan Guinevere dan Lancelot yang berkuda di belakangnya, Soojung melambaikan tangan sebagai salam perpisahan terakhir untuk sahabat-sahabatnya. Kereta itu bergerak ke Hutan yang kini berwarna-warni, melintasi bayangan menara-menara, menghilang di garis cakrawala, kemudian roda terakhirnya menghilang di balik pepohonan.

Kai dan Kyungsoo telah pergi.

Berdiri sendirian di dekat pintu gerbang, Soojung membiarkan dirinya menangis, mengusap air mata hangat yang melegakan. Perpisahan ini bukan untuk selamanya. Dan jika jarak terlalu berat untuk dijalani, dia hanya perlu melihat ke dalam hatinya karena Kyungsoo ada di sana.

"Ehem. Mungkin Pangeran Impian _mu_ masih ada di sekitar sini," seseorang berujar.

Soojung mendongak dan ternyata Hort ada di sampingnya. Dia memandang wajah iseng Hort, tubuhnya yang tegap, dan senyumnya yang tampak memesona.

"Sayangnya aku sudah menemukan Kebahagiaan Abadiku, Hort," ujar Soojung.

"Apa? Dengan _siapa_?" tanya Hort tak percaya.

"Dengan diriku sendiri," jawab Soojung, suaranya yakin dan jelas. "Aku bahagia sendirian."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Soojung yakin itu benar.

Selagi Hort mencari kata-kata, lonceng di kedua sekolah berdentang, memanggil murid-murid ke sekolah mereka. Anak-anak Never berbisik-bisik sambil memandang terkejut dekan baru mereka saat digiring ke gerbang utara. ("Kau tadi bilang akan merindukannya, bukan?" Luna menyikut Amber dan Victoria, keduanya pucat pasi.)

Soojung menarik napas dalam-dalam dan bergegas menyusul mereka. "Pertama dan terutama, Kejahatan butuh penampilan baru. Cukup sudah hitam-hitam dan kesuraman. Seharusnya kita merayakan kekuatan kita, keunikan kita," katanya serius. "Kita harus menyingkirkan guru-guru yang kurang berprestasi dan menyemangati anak-anak Never menemukan Nemesis mereka, mengingat tahun ajaran ketiga hampir selesai. Begitulah cara kita menemukan bakat-bakat hebat untuk Sirkus−dan Pesta Dansa! Sekolah yang memenangkan Uji Dongeng akan menjamu Pesta Dansa Salju. Anak-anak Ever pasti akan sirik melihatnya−"

"Soojung!" seru Hort sambil mengejarnya.

"Yaa?"

"Kau tidak iri melihat Kyungsoo mendapat pangeran, mahkota, kerajaan, dan semuanya itu?" desak Hort tak percaya. Dia melihat Soojung berhenti di dekat gerbang Sekolah Kejahatan, memalingkan wajah saat gerombolan murid lewat di depannya.

"Sedikit, tentu saja," jawabnya pelan. "Tapi aku juga ingat satu hal." Soojung menoleh, tersenyum secerah berlian.

"Aku adalah _aku_."

.

.

.

 _Don't give up, I won't give up_

 _Don't give up, no no no_

 _I'm free to be the greatest, I'm alive_

 _I'm free to be the greatest here tonight_

 _The greatest, the greatest alive_

 _I am the truth_

 _I'm the wisdom of the fallen_

 _I am the youth_

 _I am the greatest_

 _I work hard, pray hard, pay dues_

 _I transform with pressure_

 _I'm hands-on with effort_

 _I fell twice before my bounce back was special_

 _Letdowns will get you and the critics will test you_

 _But the strong will survive, another scar may bless you_

 **( Sia feat. Kendrick Lamar – The Greatest )**

.

.

.

 **The End of Part III**

 **THE END OF THE THIRD BOOK**

.

Finally, selesai juga. Gimana? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian udah kejawab semua kan? Hehe.

Terima kasih untuk kalian, para readers yang sudah setia mengikuti alur remake dari buku SGE dari part pertama sampai part ketiga, walau jumlah followers dan favoritesnya makin berkurang bukan nambah, wkwk. Ada juga yang di awal ngikutin, tengah-tengah ilang(?). Jujur, rasanya saya mau berhenti remake buku ke-3 di tengah jalan karena itu. Tapi saya pikir, masih ada readers setia yang menunggu remake ini selesai. Jadi, yah, selesai remake buku ke-3 ini buat kalian, hehe.

Remake ini selesai dengan tidak mengubah alur cerita, seperti janji saya yang sebelumnya. Untuk readers yang sempat mereview dan menanyakan apakah saya akan meremake buku ke-4 ( **The School for Good and Evil: Quests for Glory** ), sekali lagi saya tekankan bahwa remake SGE versi _sehunese_ berakhir di sini. Buku ke-4 memang rilis tanggal 9 September 2017, tapi di Indonesia sendiri harus menunggu selama 9-13 bulan supaya bukunya beredar di toko buku. Dan saya tidak berniat mengorder dari Am*zon atau laman order online buku lainnya. Jadi, bagi kalian yang masih penasaran dengan kelanjutan ceritanya, silakan baca buku ke-4 sendiri. Untuk alasan menolak remake buku ke-4 lainnya, silakan hubungi saya via PM.

Oh ya, ada yang bingung gak sih **The 1214th Fairytale** berasal dari mana? Atau ada yang pernah bertanya-tanya? Wkwk. Aku mau jelasin di sini. Angka 1214 itu aku ambil dari tanggal lahir Jongin dan Kyungsoo; kalau angka 1 dihilangin akan membentuk angka 24 yang mana tanggal lahir Soojung. Gak jelas? Memang wkwkwk. Tapi maksudnya dongeng mereka itu dongeng ke-1214 yang ditulis oleh Storian.

Btw aku agak speechless pas ada kabar KaiStal putus, pas banget sebelum cerita ini berakhir. Similiar gak sih? (if u kno what i mean) wkwkw lupakan guys. Maafin author tergaje ini :") ok deh, sekali lagi terima kasih dan sampai jumpa!

.

Trailer Book 4:

youtu be/XNVVFPAIGrs

 _(ganti spasi dengan titik)_

.

 _ **Big thanks to:**_

svrdy.8812 | yukitoya | lovesoo

kim gongju | sangjoonpark | kim reon

arazukim | kyungni sarang | enysoo

skyiee | nayumi8912 | zhuyaa | ekyeol

flyingup | gigi gummy | rain nocturensoo


End file.
